Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage
by Jayan phoenix
Summary: AU fifth year. Sirius Black decided it is time for the return of Lord Black, intervening in the life of his godson he will make sure that he knows his heritage. A Heritage that he has been denied since he return to the wizarding world. This story follows Harry through the trials of fifth year armed with new knowledge and a new outlook on his life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Part 1)

Convicts Idea

On a hot summer's night, Sirius Orion Black was sitting in an old damp kitchen. He sat thinking on the intelligence they had received from Kingsley about a possible recruit in the Department of Mysteries.

The basement was full of chatter; there were about thirty people in there talking about what it could mean for them. They were all members of the same secret society, the Order of the Phoenix. The first meeting he had attended had been hard on him. He also knew that it had been hard on Remus too; both of them remembered the ghosts of friends long passed who had been there in similar meetings. James and Lily, bickering even during a meeting. The Prewitt Twins, ever the troublemakers and rowdy pair. Frank and Alice Longbottom, level headed and strong willed pair, and great friends. And then there was Marlene Mckinnon, with her long blonde, elegantly curly hair and her piercing blue-purple eyes, he could hear her laughing in his mind. Such a beautiful-

Sirius turned his mind from his sombre thoughts; he knew that he would only get depressed.

Sirius didn't give any input to this meeting, not that anyone would listen to him anyway. He sat thinking about what had happened; Voldemort's lack of activity, the Ministry pushing the Prophet to paint an image of Harry being a liar and unstable and Fudge's stance on the issue of Voldemort.

He thought on it for the entire meeting and, when it broke up, he went up to his room and began to pace. However, he soon snapped out of it when Remus entered.

"What are you thinking about Padfoot?" Remus asked. "Your body may have been sitting in that meeting, but your mind was not there."

"I do not like what is happening Moony," Sirius said, resuming his pacing. "Fudge is going to get us all killed and Harry is right in the middle of it!"

"Then I take it you have a plan?" Remus asked. "You remember the last time you acted without planning in advance?"

"Of course I do!" Sirius snapped. "I ended up in Azkaban for twelve years and then I was nearly kissed by a hundred Dementors!"

Remus didn't say a word, but took a seat on Sirius' bed.

"Sorry," Sirius said. "I am just frustrated, I feel so useless and powerless. A powerless Black! What would my family think of me now?"

"You are not powerless Sirius," Remus said quietly. "You may not be as powerful politically as Lord Arcturus Black, but you are as powerful as he was magically."

"My grandfather was a cold bastard, but he did make a formidable Lord Black -" Sirius started, but he suddenly had a thought. Lord Black. He was technically Lord Black; he was the last direct male descendent and with that came the power of the Noble and Most Ancient Families.

Even though he had run away from the family, he still remembered the lessons he had been taught by his father and grandfather. The methods of a Black, the power of the Blacks and, more importantly, that Black's look after their own.

He could claim it all if he wanted to, claim his rightful inheritance. Become Lord Black, Head of the Black Family. But there was something more he could do, he could make sure that Harry was ready for what was to come. Fudge was going after him, so he would need the lessons that he should have had from a young age.

So for the next few minutes, with the help of Remus, he planned and made the arrangements that were needed. One person was central to their plan. A fifteen year old teenager, a boy who didn't know his own name or family history. Harrison James Potter.

Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, was born in that moment of clarity. The Wizarding community would never again forget the power of the Black Family and they would remember to never harm someone under its protection

It was time for his godson to learn who he was and his place in their world, but first he needed to get him to headquarters and for that he needed to plan, and patients.

Prologue

(Part 2)

An inopportune start

Sirius was out in the overgrown garden behind headquarters. He was in the middle of grooming Buckbeak, he could still remember the day that he had acquired the beast.

He had finally met his godson and Harry wanted to move in with him! Then Moony came out and then the Dementors. He had resigned himself to his fate, the Dementors kiss. He had failed his best friends again; he wouldn't be able to look after their son after finding him once more.

He had no hope of escape, Auror's were outside the warded door and he was many floors up so the window was not an option. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to save him, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump meant nothing, and he had a kiss on sight order on his head.

Just as he was about to give up all hope, he had the shock of his life. There was a knock on the window, outside of which were Harry and his friend Hermione astride a hippogriff. His godson had come to rescue him and he had escaped from Hogwarts with the hippogriff.

He smiled to himself as he brushed Buckbeak's rump with a brush, he should have known Harry would risk everything for someone he cared for. Harry had chased after his friend when Padfoot had dragged him into the Shack and, while he had not known Sirius for more than a few hours, he had still rescued him. James and Lily would have been so proud of him for that.

Lily may have been more level headed than James, but if someone she cared for was in trouble then she would move heaven and earth to help them. He had seen her duel with such ferocity that he had been terrified of her. James was the same, while he was irrational when his emotions overcome him; he had been unstoppable the day his father died. It seemed that Harry had managed to take after his parents even when he had only been with them for just over a year.

"Sirius!" He heard Remus bellow.

Running back into headquarters, he saw that people were arriving through the floo quickly. Panic worked its way in to his mind.

"Remus what's happened," he asked urgently. "Is it Harry?"

"Dementors attacked him! Dung just informed us; he had to defend himself while Dung bunked off to do business," Remus said.

Thoughts were soaring through Sirius' mind at an alarming rate; this was why Harry had been given a guard! Fudge wanted an excuse to discredit him and he now had one. Luckily underage magic was only a disciplinary matter in Amelia Bones' office.

"Wait until I get my hands on that thief!" Sirius snarled, his hands gripping the kitchen table tightly imagining it was Dung's neck. "Is Harry ok?" He asked.

"Dung said he was fine. Arabella's cover is blown though, she was alerted by her kneazles," Remus said.

They were interrupted by the chime of the floo and Arthur Weasley stepped out looking rather frantic.

"Arthur what is it?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Fudge!" He said between breathes, "He tried to expel Harry and was about to send an official to snap his wand, thankfully Dumbledore has arrived to sort it out. He is furious with Fudge. I got an owl off to Harry, telling him not to relinquish his wand."

Sirius nodded, quickly pulled out his wand and summoned something some parchment and a self-inking quill. He then rushed out into the garden to write his note then he grabbed the owl that was sitting out there and tied the letter to its leg.

"Go, get that to Harry as quick as you can," he said to the owl. "It's an emergency," He threw the owl into the air; it took flight quickly and was off as fast as it could fly.

He stormed back into the house and went up to the attic. He tried a summoning spell, but the item he needed did not come towards him. Frustrated he hissed, "Kreacher!"

"Master calls," the elf said with an exaggerated bow and he muttered under his breath.

Sirius paid him no heed, he needed something now. "Where is the Black riding tack Kreacher?"

The elf looked at him carefully, "Kreacher threw it out many years ago at Mistress' insistence, Master," he croaked, he then threw him a dirty look.

Sirius cursed, "Then go to Ravens Wood House and get me a set now. I need it Kreacher, go!" The elf bowed and was gone with a pop.

Sirius quickly descended the stairs and met Remus halfway down. "What are you doing Padfoot?" He asked.

"What we planned," Sirius replied. "Can you cover for me while I am gone?"

Remus frowned, but nodded, "Tonks should be there when you arrive. Kingsley just told us that Dumbledore slipped her a message when he was at the Ministry. I will tell them that I have stunned you in your bedroom and locked you in there to make sure you didn't do anything. How will you get there?"

"Thank you," Sirius said "I will – "

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Kreacher. In his arms was set of black tack. "As requested, Master," he said and he dumped it on the floor before disappearing with a crack.

"You cannot fly a hippogriff!" Remus exclaimed, "It is still light out, Sirius!"

They walked into the garden and bowed to the hippogriff. "I will place disillusionment charms on us both; it will be fine! Besides, it's getting dark now."

Remus nodded begrudgingly, "I better go, be careful Sirius, remember our entire plan resides on Harry getting here and he doesn't need to get in any further trouble."

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand, he pointed it at the tack and then at Buckbeak, the tack soon secured itself to the hippogriff. Sirius quickly got into the saddle with practiced ease.

Holding the reins in his hands, he gave Buckbeak a nudge with his legs. Buckbeak began to move towards one end of the garden and shifted in anticipation, Sirius cast the disillusionment charm on them both.

"Right then Buckbeak, get me to my godson," he said and, without the need for further command, Buckbeak propelled up with his back legs. With two powerful sweeps of his wings, he was in the air. Sirius looked out in the direction of Surrey; he just hoped that Harry had received his message.

**********Author's Note***********BETA*D***** NOOKA****

This story was originally posted as "Harry Potter and the New Order of the Phoenix"

I am re writing my entire story. Please review!

***********Acknowledgements****************

All credit goes to J k Rowling for the Harry Potter World that I have borrowed for this story. I have wrote this story for fun after reading Fanfiction for 6 years, and over that time I have found parts that I have liked, but I have felt could all be put together into one story

I have also been inspired not only by many Fanfiction writers, but also from published authors, also films and Television programmes.

Downton Abbey, Upstairs Downstairs, Young Victoria, The Duchess and Titanic gave me the aristocracy, the ways of life and political manoeuvring, the power of wealth and influence and much more

Game of Thrones - these books gave me the idea of the great Houses, whilst already in the HP universe, I have expanded this. they are lords of land, and in HP this was once true in the Ancient Family history.

Avatar Last air bender (animated series) and the Legend of the seeker, and Merlin these all gave me the ideas for the Blood Rage

TV series Merlin inspired me to use it as part of the HP histories. i have adapted it to fit my story.

I have ready many stories that use –

The Ancient and Noble House status

nobility status

Family magic

family rings

Blood adoptions

Sirius/Harry

These are my favourite plots in Fanfiction, so of course I will use them!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Surprise Arrival**

Harry sat down on the hard mattress in his bedroom; his mind was whirling at an alarming pace. What were Dementors doing in a Muggle suburb? He was certain that he was the only person with magic in five miles of Little Whinging. Remus had told him that all Dementors in Britain were highly monitored and controlled by the Ministry of Magic, so what were they doing in Little Whinging?

He was also shocked that Aunt Petunia also knew what a Dementor was, but more shocking was the fact that she had mentioned them. For all of his life, she had denied the existence of the Wizarding world. It shocked him that she would know such a piece of information.

He tried to order his thoughts, but the Ministry owl was causing him to panic slightly. The Ministry wanted him to attend a hearing about his use of magic in front of a Muggle. He was terrified of being expelled from Hogwarts and he knew that it was common practice to have the wand snapped also. But did that mean he was forbidden from using magic? Could he be home schooled or perhaps attend another school?

He got up and walked over to his desk and sat down. Taking out a sheet of parchment, quill and ink he began to write a letter to Sirius.

_Snuffles,_

_What is going on? I have been attacked by Dementors and now I am facing expulsion from Hogwarts for saving myself and my cousin! When can I leave this house? I am going mad and need decent company!_

_Prongson._

He looked at his open window and saw that Hedwig was out hunting, she would sit on the metal mechanism and watch the neighbourhood. He supposed it must remind her of the owlery at Hogwarts so he indulged her.

He couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by Dumbledore, he had stationed Mrs Figg in the neighbourhood at the same time he had placed him here. Harry had spent many days with her when she had been watching him for his relatives while they were off enjoying themselves and he had been forced to look at pictures of her favourite cats. Although, now that he thought about it, he realised that they were actually part kneazle, a magical breed of cats.

But Dumbledore had now set a guard to watch him day and night; he assumed that they were the presence he had felt a few times over the last four weeks. He had passed if off as his imagination because of his lack of sleep due to nightmares about the graveyard.

He shook his head, Dumbledore had explained to him at the end of last year that a set of magical protections were around the house. He had invoked a powerful charm that meant that Harry would be safe where his mother's blood still flowed. Voldemort and his followers would not be able to come within forty miles of the house. He had briefly wondered if Voldemort would be able to cross this protection now that Harry's blood ran in his veins, but Dumbledore said that, while he didn't know what the full effect would be if he tried, he knew enough to state that Voldemort would be unable to come into the vicinity of the house.

Bored of pacing around his room, he began the task of packing all of his belongings into his trunk. He was not certain when he would be leaving, but being prepared couldn't hurt and it would mean that he could leave quicker. His room was a mess. He had been skulking, depressed in it for the four weeks he had been here and he had not bothered to keep it tidy. A small act of rebellion against the Dursley's, he admitted, but it made him feel better.

He had just put away his brewing bag when a flutter of wings came from behind him, accompanied by a low hoot. He turned and saw Hedwig standing on her makeshift perch, a dead frog for number twelve's pond in her beak.

"Right you," he said, picking up his parchment and folding it. "I have a job that only you can do."

Hedwig gave him a dirty look and quickly swallowed the remainder of her frog, not taking her stern amber eyes off him.

"Get this to Sirius as quickly as you can, once you arrive I want you to make sure that he comes and gets me. Cause as much trouble as you can," Harry said tying the parchment to her outstretched leg. "And if you see Hermione or Ron, bite their fingers until they give me a decent letter, make sure it's a long one." He paused for a moment; he knew owls were intelligent, but he had no idea if she fully understood him.

Hedwig gave him a low hoot and, with a quick nip of his finger, she took flight immediately. He watched her fly off into the night sky and before long, she was out of sight. He sighed heavily. As much as he wanted answers, he wanted company more and Hedwig was company in her own way.

After twenty minutes he had his trunk mostly packed, all that was left were a few books, writing paraphernalia, his flute which Hagrid had whittled for him his pictures of his parents and a picture of him, the Twins, Ginny, Hermione and Ron from Christmas last year. The latter was face down on his bedside table.

Frustrated with the lack of things to do and wanting to keep his mind busy, he pulled out his potions books and began to read through them. He made a few notes for himself here and there on parchment, but otherwise managed to keep focused, something that was easier now without Snape lurking about.

He was just in the middle of reading about corrective potioning, a method to rectify a misbrewed potion into something salvageable, when he heard a rather loud screech from out of the window. He quickly crossed to his window and looked out, but he couldn't tell what had caused the noise. He went to turn away when he noticed a large white bird flying low to the right.

"She can't have delivered the letter already." He said to himself, but sure enough it was Hedwig, with his letter still attached. "Why are you back so soon?" He asked.

Hedwig flew to the top of her cage and held out her leg expectantly.

Frowning, he took the letter, "Why have you brought it back, couldn't you find him?" He asked her.

Hedwig gave him the second reproachful look of the night and clicked her beak at him.

Opening the letter he saw that on the back there was a new message and it was in Sirius's handwriting.

_Prongson,_

_I met a friend of yours that you sent away with me at the end of your third year. I think it is time to return him to you, I will see you in ten minutes. You should warn your family that I am coming round for tea._

_Snuffles._

Harry's gaze tore up from the note; he quickly crossed to the window and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, but there was still enough light to search the sky. There was only one friend that Sirius could mean, but he hadn't expected him to arrive so soon or in person.

He quickly packed the rest of his belongings into his trunk and forced the lid to close. His broom and Hedwig's cage were piled next to it. He quickly put on a jacket and shoes and went downstairs.

Dudley was sitting in an armchair while Aunt Petunia caressed his blonde hair and was speaking to him like he was three years old. She was trying to force him to eat a small piece of cake.

"Come on Dudders, you have had a shock. You need something sugary," She said to him tenderly. "You will feel better after, pumpkin."

"Tosh, Petunia," Uncle Vernon said. "That boy and the demenabobs have addled him; he needs something stronger than cake!" He then turned and grabbed something from the sideboard, "Our boy had been unresponsive for over thirty minutes, he needs something to kick him back in to life."

Uncle Vernon had poured a tumbler of amber liquid and was now trying to get it past Dudley's sealed lips.

"He will be fine," Harry said. His aunt and uncle turned around like they had been stung. He knew how Dementors could affect a person, a Muggle couldn't see them, but he knew they could still feel the effects. He wondered briefly what Dudley would have seen, what his worst memory was, but he pushed the thought away, it was private after all.

"You're an expert now are you?" Uncle Vernon hissed.

Harry ignored him and looked at Aunt Petunia, "He needs chocolate, get him a cup of hot chocolate or any bar of chocolate. It will combat the effects. He has seen his worst memories and he may not want to talk about it yet."

A mixture of emotion crossed his aunt's face, but it set into a hard exterior.

"Vernon, do as he said, a mug of hot chocolate and a chocolate bar from the tin," She said quickly. "We sent you to bed, what are you doing down here?" She asked as she gripped Dudley's hands with her own and rubbed them softly.

"I thought I should tell you that my godfather will be here in a few minutes."

Aunt Petunia's face lost colour and she looked startled, "Why is he coming here?" She whispered, her eyes glancing around the room as though expecting Sirius to pop out from behind the sofa.

"I do not know why he is coming, he didn't say." Harry replied plainly, "But I am hoping that he will take me away for the remainder of the summer."

Before Aunt Petunia could respond, Uncle Vernon walked back into the room with a mug that would match one of Hagrid's sized cups, full of hot chocolate. In his other hand Harry saw a number of chocolate bars. It was at this moment that there was a knock on the conservatory door.

"Who the blazes is in our garden?" UncleVernon exclaimed and began to walk towards the door, "Petunia call the police, they are trespassing."

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia hissed. "It's his godfather."

Uncle Vernon, who had the moment before been advancing towards the door, now backtracked and nearly fell over the pouffe. He turned around looking stricken, his eyes dancing nervously between his wife and son, the conservatory door and the exit. "What do we do? Why is he here? What did you tell him?" He asked, the last part aimed at Harry.

"I do not know," Harry said.

"Vernon, help me with Dudders," Aunt Petunia said quickly. "We will take him up to his room, but I want you both out of here as soon as possible!"

Harry crossed to the conservatory door and looked through the glass. He could see Sirius standing there; behind him he could see what looked to be a heat wave. With a frown, he unlocked the door.

"Sirius," Harry said with a sigh of relief, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I would have thought that was obvious," Sirius said with a roguish smile. "I am recklessly rescuing you!" He then pulled him into a small hug.

Harry had never been so relieved to see Sirius, he felt calmer than he had before the note arrived. He just felt so reassured that Sirius was here to help him.

Harry gestured for him to come in, "Where is Buckbeak?" He asked looking over the garden when his eye caught the disturbance again, in the dark it was quite difficult to notice.

"That's him you are looking at," Sirius said. "I have him under a disillusionment charm; have to be careful in Muggle areas."

"What is going on Sirius?" He asked.

"I left the moment I heard what happened; I only had enough time to send you an owl." Sirius said sitting down on the sofa, "I thought it was better to come and get you immediately, if you are left too long you will do something reckless."

"But you have left me here for a month!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius raised a hand in surrender, "I know, believe me I know. I wanted you to come straight to me the moment you left the station at the end of the year, but there were things happening that meant that you couldn't."

Harry frowned, but didn't comment. He would wait to hear the reason before he started shouting.

"Do you remember what Dumbledore had me do the night I left Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought back to that day in the hospital wing, Sirius had revealed himself to both Molly Weasley and Severus Snape. Then Dumbledore had sent Sirius off, "Dumbledore sent you to Remus so that you could gather some old friends?" He asked.

"Exactly that," Sirius said. "I will not go into the details, but the old friends were all members of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society that was created to combat Voldemort and his followers. But you will hear more about that later." Sirius said with a look at the time. "The reason you have been stuck here for a month is because the protective magic around this house may now be tested for the first time. Lily's protection not only protects you, but your Muggle relatives as well. You have to spend a minimum of two to three weeks every year here to recharge the protections. Dumbledore wanted you to stay longer to make sure that they were at their maximum strength; this is unfortunately one of the safest places for you. Even so, I have been fighting to get you out of here as soon as it was possible."

Harry nodded, it made sense. "So does Dumbledore know you have come?" He asked.

"No," Sirius said with a smile. "Remus knows, but that's it. They were going to send a team to collect you in two days, but I wanted you out of here now especially given recent events. We will be going to a safe location that I have arranged."

"How will we be getting there?" Harry asked.

"Well you can either fly behind me on Buckbeak, or you can use the broom that I bought you." Sirius said, "I just need to have a quick word with my cousin who is outside on guard duty, why don't you go and get your stuff?"

Harry nodded and they walked out into the hallway. The Dursley's were huddled on the stairs and Dudley was sitting staring into the mug in his hand, he looked slightly better, but still looked like he had been stupefied.

Sirius glanced at them and his eyes fell on Dudley for a moment. Then he looked at Petunia, his look had been stern but had softened slightly, "Hello again Petunia, I have not seen you since the day James and I attempted to invite you to your sister's wedding. I will not be spending much longer in this house, Harry is just getting his things and then we will both be leaving." He then crossed to the front door, opened it slightly and said softly "Nymphadora," Harry heard a hiss in response, but chose to ignore it and quickly went upstairs to get his trunk. He was surprised to see that Uncle Vernon had followed him up to help him, but he realised that it was so Sirius didn't see the locks and cat flap.

They met back in the living room a few minutes later, Sirius pulled out a set of leather straps from his pocket, "I will tie these straps around your trunk. They have a feather light charm on them so it will not weigh anything. Once we are out of the area I will be able to use magic, if I used magic now then the Ministry would know immediately."

They got into position in the garden; the trunk was attached securely beneath the firebolt. Sirius had mounted Buckbeak and, from what Harry could tell, he had placed some form of riding tack on the hippogriff. Hedwig's cage was on his lap and was being held in place by his arms on the reins.

"You all set?" Sirius asked looking over at him.

"Sure, how long will the flight be?" He asked.

"About twenty five minutes," Sirius said. "After five minutes, I will cast a spell to send your trunk and Hedwig's cage on to the location. Right, I think that's it, let's go Buckbeak," he finished, with a slight kick of his heel and soon the hippogriff took flight, pushing off with its powerful legs and a large sweep of its wings.

Harry kicked off from the ground hard, his trunk began to sway under him and, even with the charm in place, and he could still feel the slight drag on the broom. They shot up high into the sky, darkness had now set in and they blended into it.

"Harry, follow me," Sirius shouted as they took off. Harry couldn't help but relish in the freedom of being up in the air on his broom. After being confined to Little Whinging for a month, this was paradise. Sirius seemed to be enjoying his flight too. Harry noticed that he seemed very good at riding; he wondered if that came from practice last year. He had ridden bare back once and it had been an unsettling experience, but Sirius looked at ease.

Harry looked down at the ground below. They were quite high up, but he could see the lights of houses, cars and street lamps glowing. The sights below changed while they flew from residential areas to the countryside and after a few minutes they were out of Surrey. Sirius, as promised, flicked his wand at the trunk hanging below Harry, it disappeared and the cage on Sirius lap went with it.

"Sirius, where are we going?" Harry called as he soared across the night sky and drifted closer to his godfather.

"I cannot tell you," Sirius called. "It's magically protected so I cannot say the address. But I will say that it is in London and that it's one of my family's houses."

"Is that where Ron and Hermione are?" He asked, "They wouldn't say where they were in their pointless letters."

"Yes they are there and they cannot speak of the place either, they have been told to keep things quiet for security reasons." Sirius explained, "Owls can be intercepted and letters are not very safe."

"But surely you have ways of communicating without owls?" Harry asked.

"Of course we do, but they all require magic, magic that could be traced to your house," Sirius explained. "I know you are angry about the lack of news, but I will explain more when we arrive. While you are underage, any magic you perform or that is performed around you will register at the Ministry of Magic. Now we are out of the area where you live, I can use magic near you. The Ministry will not know who performed it; once we are at my house, you will be safe from their monitoring."

Harry was not exactly sure what Sirius was talking about, under age magical detection sounded rather complex. "Was that how the Ministry knew that I blew my aunt up in my third year?"

Sirius frowned at him for a moment, "I take it that was the night that you got the Knight Bus?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, all magical children who live in a Muggle house and area are actively monitored. As you grow, magic naturally occurs. It can be anything from a summoning charm on a toy, to vanishing all the water from a bath at bath time. But, when children have done the unexplainable in front of non-familial members, that is when the Ministry intervenes and applies memory charms," Sirius explained. "Children of magical parents are not as closely monitored as their own use of magic is detected by the trace, so it is basically turned off in magical homes. Purebloods exploit this rule during the holidays, teaching their children spells and such while they are home"

"So the Weasley's can use magic at home?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course," Sirius said with a laugh. "How else do you think the Twins have been making their joke products?"

Harry smiled to himself at the thought; it should have been obvious in hindsight, "I thought they were just using potions."

"Oh they use those too," Sirius said smirking. "But many of their products need a bit of wand work; they just keep it between themselves. Molly wouldn't approve of their use of magic."

Harry could only imagine her reaction at the Twins using magic. They were bad enough when they were not using magic. He looked back down at the scene beneath him, Harry assumed it was London.

"Right Harry, we are nearly there," Sirius called. "Fly over me so that I can reach your leg, I need to apply the disillusionment charm to you."

Harry did as directed and Sirius cast the spell. An odd sensation spread up his body, it was as though a cold vine was climbing up him. He looked at his hands, which were holding his broom, and saw that they now blended into the wooden handle. He actually struggled to see where his hands were the charm was so good, he made a mental note to learn the charm, it could be useful. Sirius flew down towards a residential area that surrounded an overgrown, green square surrounded by trees.

He touched down lightly on the grass, narrowly missing a pile of what looked like dog muck and quickly shouldered his broom.

Sirius jumped off of Buckbeak's back and patted him, "Off you go then Buckbeak, fly on round to the garden."

Buckbeak gave a slight shrill and took flight again, buffeting Harry with the beats of his wings. Sirius then removed the charms from them both.

"Right then, we have arrived," He said with a look of distaste at the surrounding area.

Harry followed his gaze and looked up at the buildings that surrounded him. They were old. He was not an expert in English architecture, but he was sure that these houses were Georgian, although he was sure that they had seen much better days.

While the square was dark, he could still see that the houses were falling into disrepair. There was rubbish piled up on the curbs and, from the light of the windows, he could see that much of the masonry was dirty and crumbling, he saw that even the windows were mostly cracked and missing.

In the distance he could hear the sound of drunken men walking down the road. This area may at one point in its history have been home to the elite of London society, but now he was sure that the lowest parts of society were living behind the doors.

Sirius pulled out his wand and, with a wave above his head, he muttered, "Artolevi," the light from the street lamps dimmed. "Well that should make sure no one sees us, come on Harry just up here." Sirius said, pointing up the square a little.

Harry looked up at the buildings they had stopped in front of. To one side was a house in complete darkness, the only sound of life was the boom of music rattling the windows. On the other side, a house with heavy net curtains hanging in the windows, the light from the house showed that the material was grey with dirt.

The houses appearance was not the oddest thing; it seemed to Harry that the builders of this street had made a mistake in its numbering as number eleven was sitting next to number thirteen. Harry frowned, he was obviously was missing something. Turning back to Sirius he saw that he was smirking.

"Ah yes, it's quite a mystery. The residents of this road have long pondered the mistake, but have decided to accept it," he said in an amused voice. He then took something out of his pocket. "Now, I think that this will help you."

Harry took the offered object and saw that it was a folded piece of parchment. He opened it and saw that it contained a small sentence, written in a narrow slanted writing that looked familiar to him. Squinting at the writing in the dim light, he managed to read it.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London._

He couldn't help but find the street name ironic and he wondered why it mentioned a number twelve when it clearly wasn't there.

"I don't –"he said, but before he could finish his sentence, a rundown house seemed to inflate itself from between the join of number eleven and thirteen. He couldn't believe that the Muggle's in the houses around it did not notice this house appearing. After four years in the magical world, it still left him gasping like a child in Honeydukes for the first time.

"But that's –" Harry started, gaping at the house.

"Magic," Sirius said simply, he quickly pulled the parchment from his hand and burnt it with a touch of his wand. "Come on, we shouldn't stay out here, the area has become a criminal haven since I was a younger."

They quickly walked up the worn steps towards the recently materialised front door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched and there was a silver doorknocker in the form of a twisted serpent which had two dark green stones for eyes. Its mouth was open, ready to strike and its teeth, while stained with rust, still looked sharp.

Sirius touched the doorknocker with his hand, its eyes glowed for a moment and then he heard the sound of many chains and locks disengaging from the door. It then swung inwards with an ominous creak. Harry held his breath, waiting to see what the inside looked like, but it was pitch black and he could not see much further than an arm spans distance.

"Come on, it won't bite, well nothing in the hallway anyway." Sirius said frowning. Harry stepped over the threshold and into the house; the first overwhelming thing he noticed was the smell. There was an overwhelming stench of dampness and rot. This house screamed of neglect.

He suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, the house turned incredibly foreboding and darkness surrounded it like a fog.

Sirius quickly followed him into the house and, the moment he crossed the threshold, Harry heard a soft hissing noise throughout the room. Suddenly there was a whoosh and some extremely old fashioned gas lamps flickered into life.

He quickly gazed around the hallway and he realised his assumption that this house was neglected was not wrong. The wallpaper was peeling and stained, the carpet was threadbare and a chandelier glimmered overhead, shrouded in cobwebs. Many age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls, their occupants indistinguishable from their background.

The chandelier and the wall sconces were shaped like serpents, just like the doorknocker. He assumed that this must be a Slytherin's house and, while the furniture hinted at wealth, he was certain that this house had not had a knut spent on in it in many years.

"Right, follow me quietly," Sirius whispered. "Do not speak loudly in this hallway, the portraits wake up and start to scream if you do."

Harry nodded and he quickly followed Sirius across the hallway. At the end there was a large staircase which was ornately carved, but it was dirty and in need of repair. Opposite was a door that was open and led down, Harry presumed, to the kitchen as he could smell cooking and could hear voices coming from the door.

Sirius went to walk towards the stairs, when he suddenly stopped. Harry walked straight into the back of him as he had not been paying attention. Sirius stooped low and grabbed a flesh coloured string that was running into the basement.

He gave the string a strong tug which was accompanied by a loud crack from upstairs. He quickly reeled the string up and put it into his pocket, "The Twins' newest product," he said by the way of an explanation. "Now, follow me up to your room, I do not want anyone to know you are here yet."

Sirius led him towards the great wooden staircase. They passed a pair of long, moth-eaten black velvet curtains and Harry could see the bottom of a portrait frame poking out from them. He wondered why it was covered, but remembered what Sirius had said about them waking up easily. At the bottom of the staircase was a very large umbrella stand that he was certain had once been the foot of a troll.

The further he went in this house, the more confused he became. This house reminded him of the horrors he had seen when he had accidently found himself in Knockturn Alley. The walls around the stairs had small alcoves where there were stuffed heads of House Elves, all of which had the same snout-like nose; Harry assumed that they were from the same family.

The house was disturbing him. Sirius had never mentioned his family to him; he knew that the Black family was notorious in the Wizarding world, even on the continent. They were an old family with a very dark past.

Sirius continued to climb the old staircase to the top floor. Harry was about to ask where they were going, when they came to a door with a nameplate: Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the House of Black.

"This was my room when I lived here as a boy," Sirius explained and he opened the door. "As you can see, I haven't decorated since I moved in."

The room was spacious and was quite handsome. There was a large wooden bed which was heavily carved and there was a matching wardrobe and bedside table. There was also a large desk with many papers on it. There were two tall windows from which hung heavy silver curtains, in front of which stood a regal looking chaise lounge.

With a flick of his wand, Sirius lit the chandelier that hung in the room. The walls, Harry now saw, had silver and green wallpaper over which was hung an assortment of pictures and posters from Muggle motorbikes to a large Gryffindor banner. He saw pictures of the Marauders at Hogwarts; they were smiling up at him. He noticed that Wormtail was missing from them all and, to his shock, there were Muggle pictures of bikini-clad women.

Sirius sat down on the chaise and gestured at Harry to join him; he performed some very complicated wand movements and aimed them around the room. "Privacy charms," he explained. "I think it is time that I came clean to you, Harry."

Harry sat down in the offered chair, he didn't say anything but looked expectantly at Sirius.

"I know that you are eager to hear about Voldemort, but he hasn't done anything yet," Sirius said. "He is waiting and gathering his forces again before he makes his reappearance known."

Harry understood immediately, "That's why I haven't heard anything in the Prophet or in the Muggle news then, but why hasn't the Prophet reported that he is back?" He asked.

"Ah, well," Sirius stood and began to look through the papers on his desk. "When you reported to Fudge that Voldemort had returned, he was presented with Crouch Junior as proof and he had a Dementor kiss him on sight when he arrived. Fudge does not want to believe that Voldemort has returned, to accept it would mean the end of his term as Minister for Magic."

Harry was confused, "But as Minister, surely he has a duty to protect the community?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "Ah of course, but he is a politician. Not a very good one, I admit, but he knows enough to know that this would spell the end of his term. Fudge is a peace time Minister, he does not have the backbone or the skill to combat the Death Eaters and Voldemort, so he has been hiding the truth and Crouch was his first step. The second step was having the Prophet slander both you and Dumbledore."

"But I have a subscription to the Daily Prophet," Harry said. "I didn't see anything."

"Did you read it from page to page?" Sirius asked.

"Well no, I was only looking for suspected Death Eater activity," he admitted. He now realised that he had been rather short sighted.

"Well, you would have to read every page to see it all. They are dropping your name in a lot of articles, all of which are painting you as attention seeking and mentally unstable. Fudge's aim is to make sure people do not believe your claims, he has already had Dumbledore's position as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards revoked. The general consensus at the moment is that Dumbledore is old and senile and it is time he stepped down."

"But that's mad," Harry said immediately. "Dumbledore's not – senile," He added lamely, he was about to say old but he realised how ridiculous that would have sounded.

Sirius noticed his slip of the tongue and smiled, "No he is not senile. A tad eccentric perhaps, but otherwise as sane as you or I. You may wonder why Fudge would have him removed? Well, just holding those positions meant that Dumbledore could voice his concerns to those with the power to do something and, if he did, Fudge would lose his own power."

Harry sat digesting what Sirius had said. He had never truly liked Fudge; he seemed like a bumbling fool. He remembered the day he met him at the end of the last year, the way he turned his nose up at him when he saw him with his winnings.

"So what is this Order of the Phoenix doing?" Harry asked.

Sirius didn't answer immediately and contemplated his response. "I will answer your questions Harry, I will disclose to you all that I can freely tell you, but at the moment I am more concerned about getting you through the farce Fudge has called a hearing. Please put aside all of your questions about Voldemort and the Order. Now is not the time."

"Alright," Harry agreed. He trusted Sirius' word and if he said he would tell him, then he would. "So why are we hiding up here?"

"Because I have a few things that I want to talk to you about," Sirius said. "And I do not want any intervention from Dumbledore or Molly, I am your guardian and that is my right."

He paused and, with a flick of his wand, a large jug of pumpkin juice and two glasses appeared, he poured them both a glass and gave one to Harry.

"Harry what do you know about your family history?" Sirius asked after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Harry was shocked by the question as it was not what he had been expecting. "Not much," he answered honestly. He had been told a few things over the years, but it was nowhere near as much as he wanted to know. "I know that the Potters were an old Pureblood family and that my grandparents on both sides died before Voldemort killed my parents, but other than that I know nothing."

Sirius nodded. "That is what I expected. I would have been surprised if anyone approached you about it, they have no right to tell you anything as it is family business." He paused for a moment and took another sip of his drink, "What do you know of the Ancient and Noble Houses?"

Harry paused for a moment; he wasn't entirely sure what they were. He had heard of them, but he didn't know anything about them, "They were the families that founded the Ministry of Magic weren't they?" He asked.

"That is one of the many things they've done," Sirius acknowledged. "Binns has a lot to answer for; this should be taught in History of Magic. Do you know the story of Camelot?"

"Of course" Harry said, he had read the history of Camelot after he had got a Merlin chocolate frog card, "but I don't know a great deal."

Sirius nodded and told Harry the story of Camelot. "Just over one thousand years ago, the city of Camelot was built. It was a testament to the foundation of magical law and order and it was envisioned to be a place where magical people could live in harmony with their Muggle counterparts, a place where magic was not feared. A great council was formed of twenty four powerful magical families from across the British Isles. They were brought to Camelot and they became the Knighted Houses of Camelot."

"For fifty years there was peace, but magic was starting to be feared and witches and wizards were hunted. Darkness was befouling the country, a great battle was fought and, in the end, both sides lost. King Arthur Pendragon was killed with magic by his half-sister, Morgana Pendragon, known to many as Morgana Le Fey, the darkest witch in history. The communities began to separate from each other; Muggles feared magic and witch hunts became common place after Arthur's death."

"Merlin left after Arthur was killed. His friend Guinevere, the former Queen of Camelot, went with him and they travelled the country for many years. The queen had been with child, but she did not carry it to term. It was during this time that Merlin and Guinevere met Gaius Hufflepuff, a Welsh land owner and a Master Healer. Gaius was unable to heal the queen and she too died."

"In Merlin's later years, Camelot was abandoned by all. Merlin summoned the Knighted Houses to the ruined citadel where he spoke at length of his vision for the magical community. Camelot had failed because of a dark witch and dark magic, but it also failed because the Muggle community feared magic. He was the first to recognise that perhaps witches and wizards should hide their craft from Muggles. He gave the Knighted Family's a charge, to protect and help govern the country."

Sirius paused taking a large gulp of his drink to wet his throat, "Merlin gave the Family's his greatest creation, a gift that would give the Family's control over magic that could be unpredictable and dangerous."

"I thought the story was older than Hogwarts," Harry said. "How does that relate to us?"

Sirius laughed, "Well I would estimate that Camelot was built eighty years before Hogwarts and it was five years after it fell that Hogwarts was built. Merlin went to Hogwarts; he studied under all of the Founders and was actually a member of Slytherin house. Merlin died at the age of one hundred and ninety four and he only attended Hogwarts for a year, it is said that he wished to be sorted into a house for his own curiosity. Now, the Knighted Family's have continued through the generations although three have now died out in the direct line, but I am sure that they could be found again through the indirect lines. They eventually became known as the Ancient and Most Noble Houses and they all hold seats on the Wizengamot."

Harry sat thinking on that. In twenty minutes he had learnt a critical point in British magical history and he now, more than ever, realised how useless Binns was. "I never knew how much Merlin did for our community."

"He was one of the most influential people in our history. Across the world, people have heard of him and his teachings. The Order of Merlin was created by the Knighted Family's to award those who showed the qualities that Merlin encouraged," Sirius said. ". You will know some members of the Ancient and Noble Family's, I am sure many of them are at Hogwarts. Your friend Neville, for example, is the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, the Black Family is also an Ancient and Most Noble House."

Harry was shocked. He knew that the Black's and Longbottom's were old, but he had not known just how old and influential they were. "So does that mean that you have a seat on the Wizengamot?" He asked, remembering what Sirius said about their role.

"I technically have two," Sirius said. "But obviously I cannot sit on my seat, I am a wanted man. What you may be interested to know is another part of the history of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses; the Potter Family is a member."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Why is it that I have never been told?" He couldn't believe that his family was one of these Ancient houses. He knew that the Potter family was old, but not that old.

"Well you should have been taught about the Family's in History of Magic but, as we have already agreed, the class is useless and taught by a ghost who only talks about goblins. I would also guess that many assumed you would know. Your father sat on the family seat of the Wizengamot only once, after that he appointed a proxy," Sirius explained. "I know some of your family history through what is taught to all children of the Family's. Your grandfather, Charlus, also taught me some of it when he gave me sanctuary when I ran away from home."

Harry was about to interrupt, but Sirius stopped him. "That is a story for another day, but, for now, it's not important." Sirius explained. "James also taught me a bit when he named me your godfather, just in case he didn't make it."

"So has my family's name always been Potter?" Harry asked. It had always struck him to be a younger family name.

"That depends on what side of the family you choose," Sirius said thinking on the question. "The Ancient and Noble House of Potter was created around six hundred and thirty years ago when Dorian Edmond Potter married Edwina Peverell. The Peverell family were the Ancient and Most Noble House, the Potters at that time were a nomadic family who traveled constantly, they never settled in one location for long. However, Edwina's brother died of what is now assumed to be dragon pox and her father was heirless. After his death, the title of Ancient and Most Noble House passed to the Potter family as they already had a child. And so the name was changed to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Sirius explained. "Now, the reason I am telling you all of this is because of the ancient laws written into our society, laws that the Knighted Family's wrote over the last millennia. Once the sole remaining member of an Ancient and Most Noble House turned fifteen, and were the direct heir to the said House, they can claim headship of their House and claim their heritage."

Harry sat there for a moment. "So, what does this actually mean?"

"The day after tomorrow, we will go to Gringotts so that you can claim the headship of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. At aged sixteen, you will be exempt from underage magic and, at seventeen, you can claim Lordship over the House and take your family seat as your own," he explained. "There is a loophole in the laws which Remus found, I am appointed Regent of House Potter until you turn seventeen. Technically I have the power to vote for both House Black and House Potter but, given the circumstances, I cannot. However, while you cannot claim your seat until you are seventeen, it is not stated how old you have to be in order to sit as proxy to a House."

Harry smiled slightly as he worked out what Sirius was saying, "I may not be able to claim the seat as my own, but I can be named proxy by the Lord Regent of House Potter to be his proxy is his absence?" He asked, hoping that he had got it correct.

Sirius nodded. "That's right. As I have said, the laws are old and, for the ancient laws to be rewritten, all of the Ancient Houses must vote for the change and, since four of them are no longer on the Wizengamot, not including us, they cannot be rewritten. Your trial will be in front of the Wizengamot, Fudge will not be able to resist the opportunity to try and humiliate you. But, as Head of House Potter, you have quite the advantage and the best part is that he will not be expecting it at all."

Harry couldn't believe that he had never been told this information; he had never really heard anything more than hints of that side of the community. He was well aware that there was a high level of the community, but he had always assumed the upper class were just the Purebloods. He stifled a yawn, all this thinking had worn him out.

"Right, I think that I have given you enough for tonight," Sirius said noticing his yawn. "I will show you to your room. I know that you may want to see Hermione and Ron, as they are only two floors below, but please wait at least until tomorrow. I am trying to keep you out of sight from everyone for now, okay?"

Harry nodded; he found it kind of amusing to think that he was now keeping things from them after a month of them doing it to him. "It's fine, Sirius."

Sirius smiled at him, "Now I think it's time you were in bed." He led him to the door opposite to his, which had a name plate:

_Do not enter_  
_Without the express permission of_  
_Regulus Arcturus Black_

The room was slightly smaller than Sirius', but the décor was the same. This room was decorated in silver wallpaper and had a thick cream carpet; the bed was made with a reddish brown spread and looked inviting. On the head board was a crest he didn't recognise and, at the foot of the bed, was the same.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked with interest.

"It's great!" Harry said looking around. "Why isn't the rest of the house like this?"

"Because this is the only room in the house that Kreacher, the family elf, has kept clean. This was my younger brother's room," Sirius was lost in thought for a moment. "Regi would never place any charms or anything in the room because it made is easier for him locate any that I had placed. We were so close when we growing up and I was extremely protective of him, but unfortunately my mother got to him eventually."

"I will come and wake you at six am; we have a busy day ahead. There is a bathroom next door on the left and, if you need anything, just call for Kreacher. I have warned him of your arrival and he will obey your orders. Just be careful with him, he is a horror of an elf and is twisted, but he cannot harm you or refuse a direct order," he said. "I have to go now, Harry. A useless meeting of the Order is about to start, probably to discuss you. I will see you in the morning." And with that, he quickly left the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

He was about to get ready for bed when he realised that he didn't have his pyjamas. He was about to get them when he had a better idea. "Kreacher," he called and, with there was a small pop, something appeared in front of him.

It was a House Elf. It looked very old and its skin seemed to be several times too big for it. Though it was bald like all House Elves, it had dirty hair growing from its large, bat like ears. It looked at Harry with large, watery, blood shot eyes. With a look of contempt, it bowed, its snout like nose touching the floor. Harry noted that it was rather dirty, which was odd for an elf as they were usually rather clean beings. The dish cloth that it had used to form a loincloth was also filthy.

"Young Master calls Kreacher," he croaked and added in an undertone. "Master's brat is in Master Regulus' room moving Master Regulus' things."

Harry frowned at that, "Kreacher I mean no disrespect to Master Regulus. I mean to honour him and the House into which he was born. Would you to tell me more about him?"

Kreacher looked at him with an odd frown, "Young Master is wishing to honour Master Regulus? And learn of his greatness?" He gazed intently at him then said, "Kreacher could be telling Young Master Harrison of Master Regulus, but Young Master calling Kreacher to do something?"

Harry smiled at the elf, he could tell that the elf was devoted to Sirius' brother, he also wondered why he seemed to dislike Sirius, "I would like to learn about him, I was not aware that Sirius had a brother and to think of him seemed to upset him. But you are right, I did have a question," Harry said. He did not like ordering elves, but asking for the help seemed a good compromise. "Would you be able to get my trunk and owl cage from wherever Sirius sent it before we arrived?"

"Kreacher is able to Young master, is that all Young Master wants?" He asked, with a bow.

"Would you be able to do it without anyone seeing or hearing you? I do not want anyone to know of my presence in this house," Harry asked.

"Kreacher is able to do as Young Master asks, Kreacher will be back in a moment," he said, then added a slight bow and, with a crack, he was gone. A minute later, he was back with everything Harry had asked for. "Will Young Master want anything else?"

"No that will be all, thank you very much for getting that Kreacher," Harry said, opening his trunk to get some bedclothes. "Please do not let me keep you from going to bed if you have finished your duties for the night."

The elf bowed low and muttered, "Young Master asks if Kreacher has finished his duties and if he should sleep. Kreacher has not done this! Kreacher is bad elf, but Mistress would not like Kreacher to do so." He then left with a crack.

Harry got into bed; he made another mental note to speak to Sirius about his family and to discuss Kreacher. And with that he fell to sleep.

**********Authors Note*************BETA'D BY NOOKA*****************


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Ancient and Most Noble Houses**

Harry awoke to warm breath on his face. Startled, he shot up and grabbed his glasses. He looked next to his bed and saw a large black dog with grey eyes standing there. Its tongue hanging out its mouth and its tail was wagging.

"Sirius, why couldn't you just shake me awake or set an alarm clock?" He exclaimed. "I don't want to smell like dog breath!"

Padfoot whined and then, in a fluid movement, transformed into Sirius who was feigning insult, "I do not have dog breath!"

Harry smirked and pushed himself out of bed, "Well you were a dog and you were breathing on me, so I would say you did."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him, "Well that is beside the point."

Harry laughed lightly at him, "So what is the plan for today?" He asked walking towards his trunk which was at the end of his bed.

"Well breakfast first, but I will be giving you a crash course in your heritage." Sirius said sitting down on the chair next to the desk, "You have a lot to learn, but I do not have much time to teach you everything. Had you been raised by your parents, you would have learnt this as you grew up. I also would have taught you had I raised you as I was supposed to."

Harry acknowledged what Sirius said with nod, he heard the bitter tone in Sirius' voice. He opened his trunk to get some clean clothes, but there were none in there. Frowning, he looked up at Sirius.

"What have you done with my clothes Sirius?" He asked.

Sirius and got up to look in the trunk, "Nothing, why?"

"There not in here," Harry said pulling everything out of the trunk. There were no items of clothing in it, "Why would they be gone?" Harry turned and saw that, on the chaise lounge, there was a set of traditional black robes along with a shirt and trousers. "These aren't mine," He said, pointing them out to Sirius.

Sirius held up the robe and examined it, "These were Regulus' I think." He smelt them, "Freshly laundered, but why would they be here?"

Harry frowned in concentration, but he suddenly realised who must have done it. "Kreacher!" He called lightly.

With a pop the elf appeared and bowed low to Harry and Sirius, "Young Master Harrison called?" He croaked.

Sirius looked at the elf suspiciously and was about to say something before Harry interrupted him, "Kreacher, do you know where the rest of my clothes are?" He asked kindly. "I could not find them in my trunk, but I also found these robes out."

Kreacher looked rather uncomfortable for a moment and began fidget. Harry gave the elf an encouraging look. If he had learnt anything about elves, it was not to rush them. "Kreacher was taking them for cleaning," The elf said.

"Kreacher, where are Master Harrison's clothes?" Sirius demanded.

Kreacher flopped into a very low bow and croaked, "Kreacher has taken them. They were being rags Master Black."

Sirius frowned in confusion for a moment; although Harry had an idea the elf meant the clothes that had been Dudley's when he was younger and thinner.

"Bring them here now Kreacher," Sirius ordered.

Kreacher clicked his fingers and on the bed two piles of clothes appeared. Kreacher retreated into the corner of the room and began to mutter to himself, "Master comes back from Azkaban and orders poor Kreacher around; Master was such a disappointment to Kreacher's mistress. Young Master is not like Master," He muttered

Sirius, however, began to inspect the clothes carefully. Harry noticed the difference immediately. One pile had all of his school uniform, Quidditch robes, Weasley jumpers and, to his surprise, the pair of socks Dobby had bought him. In the other pile was every item of clothing that had come from the Dursley's. They were well worn and still slightly big for him, Kreacher had managed to separate the clothes down to the socks.

"Harry, these clothes, are they yours?" Sirius asked holding up a belt and examined the notches carefully. He noticed the change from the last notch, which Dudley had used, to the notch that Harry had made in it when he was given it.

"No," he said honestly. "The Dursley's gave them to me."

Sirius nodded, he then went through the uniform pile. "It would seem Kreacher does not agree with your wardrobe, why do you not have any other clothes? Have you not bought any over the summers?" He asked looking up from the socks he had been studying with interest.

"I didn't see the need," Harry replied awkwardly. "I still have a lot of growing room in the clothes I have and I didn't want to waste the money."

Sirius looked at him oddly, "Waste money?" He asked. "What is your vault number at Gringotts?"

"Seven hundred and eighty Seven," He replied, not understanding the relevance.

Sirius started to laugh, it amused Harry slightly how much of his animagus behaviour he had when in his human form. He briefly wondered if that was because of the change or if the animal was decided on those mannerisms. When he finally managed to calm down, he said, "Harry that is a trust vault! You knew that the Potters were an old Pureblood family and with that prestige comes money. You have many other vaults in Gringotts so believe me when I say that, even if you do not work for the rest of your life, you could live off the interest of your gold quite easily and in luxury."

Harry was shocked. In truth he had never thought about it and when he compared it to the Weasley's vault, it had looked like a fortune. "But I have seen the Weasley Vault, they are Purebloods, but they have next to no money."

"The Weasley's are an old family, but they are also a very large family. They have been for a number of generations and that has taken its toll on the family wealth. It didn't help that Arthur's grandfather lost nearly everything when he was Lord Weasley." Sirius explained, "But they were wealthy once. I would say they lived more humbly than some families, but they still had a lot of gold. Your family, however, has been very careful with its gold and has invested it wisely for generations."

Harry didn't know what to say. For years he was made to feel that he was a burden to the Dursley's and that they had to pay for his upkeep. "When would I have found out about my other vaults?" He asked.

"When you turn seventeen and you would also be recognised as Lord Potter." Sirius said, he then held up an old t-shirt that had been Dudley's when he was eleven, "Now back to the subject of your clothes, do you want to keep them? I will take you to Diagon Alley in the next few days to get new clothes; you will need robes for your hearing anyway. And I will tell you again, money is not an issue, so do you want them?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. The answer was an immediate no. A part of him didn't want to flaunt his newfound wealth, but he had wanted new clothes for a while. He wasn't entirely fashion conscious, but even he knew that he looked ridiculous in them. "No its fine, get rid of them." He answered quietly, he felt ashamed at the sight of them.

Sirius smiled with understanding and he looked at the elf that was still waiting in the corner, "Kreacher destroy these clothes or do what you want with them." Sirius said but, before Kreacher reached for them begrudgingly, Sirius quickly plucked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt off the top, "You should have some rough clothes, they'll come in handy."

Kreacher picked up the bundle of clothing and began to walk towards the door, "Thank you for cleaning my school stuff for me Kreacher," Harry said. He felt rather sorry for the elf, he was old and rather odd, but he had done nothing to harm him. "And thank you for laying out Master Regulus' robes, I will wear them with honour," He added.

Kreacher looked at him oddly for a long moment, before bowing low. He opened the door and left, the moment he was out of eye sight they heard him muttering furiously. Harry turned and saw Sirius looking at him sadly. "You're so much like your parents at times, it's quite uncanny."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with interest. He hoped it was not just the usual, his father's looks and his mother's eyes.

"Your mother was one of the kindest and most compassionate people that I have ever met," Sirius said with a faraway look. "The way you treated Kreacher just then reminded me of her, she was kind to all the elves that she met. She got on famously with the Potter elves, especially Lipsy who had looked after James since he was born."

Harry felt a warm feeling inside him at the comparison.

"But I should warn you to be wary of Kreacher, he has been alone for years and is demented. Even when I was a boy, he could be cruel," Sirius said bitterly.

Harry wondered if that was the reason Sirius didn't like the elf, he obviously reminded him of his childhood. "What shall I do about breakfast?" Harry asked as his stomach rumbled slightly.

"Oh yeah, I will send up Kreacher with a tray. I need to go downstairs for breakfast, I don't want anyone realising what we are up to. The bathroom is next door, get ready and I will be back up in about half an hour." Sirius said.

Harry had a quick bath, it was similar to the Prefect's bathroom, but it only had four taps; hot, cold, bubble bath and the fourth didn't seem to work. He quickly pulled on the clothes that Kreacher had left for him, the fabric looked expensive and he was sure that they had cost a fair bit when they were new.

He walked into his bedroom and saw that there was tray on the desk with all kinds of breakfast food, smiling at the effort that Kreacher had gone to, he tucked in.

Sirius came back up half an hour later and vanished the breakfast tray.

"Right I am going to apologise because I will be talking at you for quite a while, but if you have a question please ask." He said and he began teaching Harry some parts of Wizarding law, including the Ancient Laws such as the Article of Ancient Testimonies whereby all members of the Houses were to be given a trial for any crime. They could not be sentenced or killed in punishment without a trial in front of their peers. All members also had the right to voice their views to an assembly, a right that could not be denied by any court or governing body in the country. Sirius spent time teaching him the Statute of Secrecy Act of 1707 and the Restriction for Underage Magic Act of 1903.

"These are what Fudge will try to get you with, if you know the laws then you will not be caught by surprise. To be honest, Fudge hasn't got a leg to stand on because the law supports you. But you can never rely on the law when political motives are in play."

He then moved on to the current family names of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses, many of which were familiar to Harry such as Abbot, Black, Bones, Flint, Greengrass, Longbottom, Macmillan, Nott, Ollivander, Potter and Weasley.

During lunch, Sirius taught him some minor etiquette such as the use of cutlery, the way of eating formally and even how to use a napkin. Harry found the entire lesson rather amusing, he couldn't imagine himself sitting at a formal dinner, but he supposed it would help if he ever did.

Sirius also taught him about Gringotts and the relationship between Wizards and Goblins.

"The first thing you need to know is to never insult a Goblin," Sirius said. "They have long memories and you do not want a Goblin working against you."

"Why is the Wizarding bank run by Goblins?" Harry asked.

"The Wizarding community had never had its own currency until 1679, so when Gringott the Goblin created his bank, he pitched the idea to the developing Ministry of Magic. At the time, the community was in discussions with the ICW and we were all going into hiding so the Statute of Secrecy was being debated. As we would be a separate community, we needed our own bank and currency. We didn't want to use Muggle money as it is easy to counterfeit whereas Wizards cannot recreate goblin metals so it could not be forged. The idea was popular so Gringott and the Ministry signed a contract. He was given a ten year test period, but both sides realised just how beneficial the arrangement was to both races, Goblins had uncontested territory and Wizards had a safe place for their gold." Sirius explained.

"Your grandfather had a saying about dealing with Goblins," Sirius said fondly. "It would be folly to insult those that control your gold, he was very respectful to Goblins and he had a Goblin account manager who he paid a stipend to. Most families manage their own accounts, including the Ancient Houses."

Harry smiled; to him it sounded like a good idea, "Why not hire an account manager from the bank itself?"

Sirius smiled at him, "That is your Muggle upbringing showing. You are not aware of the deep rooted prejudice against Goblins; it is a bit like the English dislike of the French. Most Goblins do not like humans and vice versa, their values and way of life are so foreign to our own that it makes our relationship with them difficult."

Harry nodded, it made sense he supposed. They spent the remainder of that day going over various topics and Sirius also taught him some of the Potter family history. He also told stories about his parents and grandparents, which Harry had enjoyed.

His final lesson had been on the forms of address in the Ancient Houses.

"I have not claimed Lordship over House Black, but I am the last direct male heir. That means that, by law, blood and magic, the Lordship is mine," Sirius explained. "When we go to Gringotts tomorrow, I will be claiming Lordship over House Black. My formal title when I sign my name will be 'Sirius Orion, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black' or 'Sirius Orion, Lord of Black', they are both titles used by the Family's."

"Is there a correct form of address?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Lord Black in formal situations," Sirius said. "In social situations, you would be addressed by your title the first and then by name. The wife of the Lord would have the same titles and address, but would be called Lady Black of course."

Harry paused, thinking on what he had said; it wasn't very complicated if he was honest, "Do children get titles?"

Sirius nodded, "Yours at the moment is 'Harrison James, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. You could also use Harrison James, Heir to House of Potter'. If you were a younger brother, you would just be 'Harrison James, Son of House of Potter'. A daughter would also get the same title, but she would be 'Daughter of House Potter'. They also have no correct form of address."

"So the only true title is for the Lord and Lady of the House?" Harry asked, wanting to be sure.

"The only other titles are that of the widow of a Lord," Sirius said after a moment. "She would have the title of 'Lady Dowager of House Potter'. An appointed regent would be 'Lord Regent of House Potter'."

That was the last lesson of day. Sirius smuggled him out of the house and, after applying transfiguration to their appearances, he took him to a top end restaurant in Diagon Alley where they used the names James and Charles Evans. They had a four course meal and Sirius made sure that Harry used the cutlery correctly and could name what the instrument was.

Between courses they spoke about random things, from Harry's time at Hogwarts to Sirius' time as a Hit Wizard. Harry had been surprised to learn that his father had also trained to be one, but had left once he became Lord Potter. Moody had been their instructor and it had been a gruelling time; Mad-Eye Moody gave no quarter in training recruits.

"What electives did you pick?" Sirius asked as they helped themselves to Crêpes Suzette for dessert. The meal had been divine and he could only mention a few meals that had rivalled this.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Harry said, taking a mouthful of water.

Sirius frowned for a moment and then he said, "Did you get your predicted OWL results from McGonagall at the end of last year?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I didn't know they were given out. I didn't do the end of year tests because of the Tournament, so I wasn't sure if they had them for me."

Sirius took a sip of wine. "I will ask Minerva to get a copy of your predicted grades. If you need any help over the remainder of the summer, please ask; if I cannot help then I am sure Remus would be delighted to. He enjoyed teaching at Hogwarts."

"He was a good teacher, one of the best," Harry said. "It was a general consensus across the four houses, everyone enjoyed his classes."

Sirius smiled at his comment, "I am glad. He has a hard life so I am glad that he was appreciated. Both Prongs and I were going to end up hiring him to tutor our children, he would have refused but we had a plan to make him agree."

"I could only imagine what you both came up with," Harry said, smirking at the thought of two Marauders plotting.

"Oh you would be surprised to know that Remus was just as guilty as James and I when it came to our elaborate pranks," Sirius said chuckling. "He was just so much better at getting away with it."

Sirius asked for the bill and soon paid for the meal, they began to get ready to leave. "Would you be interested in learning to ride? I know you have ridden before, but to learn how to ride properly?"

Harry had guessed correctly that Sirius had known how to ride Buckbeak properly, "What did you learn to ride?"

"Corsaié horses; they are like Abraxen horses, but they are the same size a normal horse. They are black all over with a silver mane and tail. The family had a few of them at our country estate," Sirius said. "I used to spend hours riding with my brother and my cousin Andromeda; it was the highlight of summers with my grandfather.

They soon left the restaurant and got a Muggle taxi back to Grimmauld Place. Harry was surprised to see how relaxed Sirius was in the Muggle world; he seemed to understand it more than most Purebloods. Sirius explained he had always been fascinated by Muggles, especially their motorbikes. Both he and James had been shown how to interact with the Muggle world properly by Lily and Remus, the latter was a Half-blood as his mother was a Muggle, so he knew both worlds well.

Soon they were walking towards number twelve. While Harry had spent the entire day learning, he had enjoyed the time he spent with Sirius. They had not had much time together, but they still got on extremely well.

Harry quickly made his way up to his room. He noticed that Kreacher had been into the room and hung up all of his robes and remaining clothes in the wardrobe. His trunk had been put under the bed so that it was out of the way. He put on his pyjamas and got into bed, he made a mental review of what Sirius had taught him tonight to keep it in his mind.

Tomorrow they would announce his arrival to the rest of the house and it was time to get his answers about the Order and Voldemort

********authors note ***********BETA NOOKA******

Remember to review people!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Account Management**.

The next morning Sirius wanted them out of the door by seven o'clock. Harry had just finished getting dressed when there was a light knock on the door, he called for them to come in.

Remus stuck his head around the door. "Ah good, you are ready," he said with a smile. "Sirius is just down stairs planning your exit. Molly has woken everyone up early today to start cleaning the house, so he needed to make sure that you were not seen on the way to the floo."

Harry acknowledged him with a nod. "That's fine; could you do the alterations to my appearance?"

Remus smiled, "Would you like to be James Evans again?" He asked, pulling out his wand.

"It worked well yesterday," Harry agreed. Remus quickly started casting the spells needed and, five minutes later, Harry stood in front of the mirror. He now had sandy hair and green eyes, his facial structure had also been changed. The best part of the disguise was the makeup that covered his scar, they had discovered that they could not remove the scar with spells so had resorted to covering it up. It was such a good disguise that he found it difficult to see himself, "Thanks Remus," he said

"Are you ready for the meetings at Gringotts today?" Remus asked.

"Sirius explained the processes and what we would be doing," Harry replied thinking on what Sirius had told him about what he had arranged. "He told me that we would only be claiming our family positions formally."

Remus hesitated for a second, "Ah I see, he has not told you yet." He said, but before he could elaborate Sirius walked in. "Sirius, as you can see Harry is ready to leave, but I think there was something you wanted to speak to Harry about?" He added with a pointed look.

Sirius now looked slightly apprehensive and shot a dark look at the door Remus had just left quickly through. "Yes, there was something I needed to discuss with you and I think I have put it off long enough." He looked at Harry directly in the eye. "I am going to name you my Heir officially. I see you as my own son; I have done since the day you were born, so it is with little consequence I name you so. I have to pass the Black Estate to someone and since I cannot have children because of the Dementors, I name you my Heir to the Black estate." Sirius explained.

Harry was stunned; Sirius felt that Harry was like a son to him. He did the only thing he could; he hugged Sirius tightly, "I would be honoured."

Sirius sniffed slightly and hugged him back, "As you know I am a Black and with that came lessons on how to make sure that you have every angle covered. What I want to do, if you will consent, is to perform a Blood Adoption ceremony. This will allow the title of Lord Black to pass to you upon my death." He paused to see Harry's expression. "You will still be James and Lily's son, but I will also be named a parent and you will from then on have the Black name. So you would be Harrison James Black-Potter, or Harrison James Potter-Black, but I think Black-Potter sounds better."

Harry could see that Sirius had thought this out well. He knew that if Sirius had have raised him from a baby then he would have been blood adopted anyway. The idea was not unusual to him anyway, as he had heard of such things at Hogwarts.

"So will you agree to me formally adopting you?" Sirius asked his face unreadable.

Harry smiled. He realised that Sirius was scared that he would reject him, but Harry had no intention of doing that. "Of course I will agree, I would be mad not to."

Sirius hugged him again and this time tears streamed down his face. "I am not trying to replace your parents, but this is what I would have done if I had raised you."

"I know it is Padfoot," Harry said.

"For the rest of the summer I will be teaching you what it means to be Harrison James Black-Potter, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Sirius said and Harry felt power radiate from him, it was cold and intimidating.

He asked Sirius about it, "What you are feeling is Familiae Magicis, the family magic. It is a magic unique to the Ancient Family's, it allows the Head of the family to protect their family and it also has some other attributes, but I will tell you about them later. What you just felt was some of the magic slipping from my control. When you announce a title of your house, it is not uncommon for the magic to radiate. In addition, I do not have the means of fully controlling it at the moment. That was the Black Family Magic you just felt, pure magic that is incredibly intimidating and powerful."

"I am sure if you felt the Potter Magic, it would feel familiar. It is powerful and warm to all but its enemy. The Family Magic's have a spirit tied to them, yours was a thestral, but it changed when the name became Potter to a Griffin. The Blacks is a Raven," Sirius explained, "You will see them in the Claiming Ceremony."

Harry didn't know what a thestral was, but he didn't want to bring that up at the moment. He felt slightly overwhelmed, but he was sure it would make sense when he saw it all.

"So are you ready?" Sirius asked him.

Harry nodded and he and Sirius Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. They were very nearly caught by Mrs Weasley, but they managed to get through the grate quickly. They then made their way through and empty Diagon Alley to Gringotts.

When they got into Gringotts, Sirius approached the Head Teller. "Good morning Master Goblin, I am here for an appointment with the Black Family Accounts Manager, Narfang," Sirius said.

The Goblin looked shrewdly at Sirius and Harry and then he nodded. He quickly got up and walked around to meet them. "Please follow me," the Goblin gestured for them to follow and he led them to a door with the Black Family crest on it, under which was the nameplate: Black Family Account Manager.

"Account Manager Narfang is through there," the Goblin said.

"Thank you Griphook," Harry said, he recognised him from the first time he had gone to his vault.

The Goblin in question looked at Harry with an unusual gaze, "You are welcome Mr Potter."

Sirius gave him a questioning look. "He took me to my vault the first time I came here," Sirius nodded and knocked on the door.

"Enter," A voice sneered.

The office they entered did not look grand or extravagant like Harry had expected, instead it was incredibly practical and only hinted at the wealth of the client. The walls were covered with bookcases and storage cupboards, all of which had a white gold plate inscribed in Gobbledegook.

Sirius bowed his head slightly. "Account Manager Narfang may I introduce my godson, Harrison James Potter."

Harry followed Sirius' lead and bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The Goblin nodded and gestured to the seats in front of him, which they took, he then looked over the documents on his desk. "Lord Black, I see from the documents that you sent me two days ago that you wish to claim the Black Lordship formally and claim the Black Family seat on the Wizengamot. You also wrote that the young Mr Potter will be claiming the Headship of House Potter under the Ancient Laws that govern the ascension of Heirs of the Noble Houses?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes that is correct; I would also like to partake in a Blood Adoption ritual to adopt Harry into the House of Black. Would Gringotts be able to provide the service?"

"Yes Mr Black. There will be a cost of course, but as your Accounts Manager I can say that you can afford it. Please both cut your forefinger on your wand hand and press it to one of these parchments so that I can validate your identity." The Goblin handed them a small silver knife and parchment. They then cut their fingers and dropped their blood to it; the goblin took the parchment and studied them both. "You are who you claim to be."

He then rang a small bell on his desk and a goblin walked in, Narfang gave him a piece of parchment and the goblin quickly left. "I have had the necessary equipment brought up from your vaults."

He then pulled out a black and gold bowl etched with the Black Family crest, "Mr Black, I trust you know what to do?"

Harry recognised the bowl from the description Sirius had given him; it was a blood bowl in the colours of the family magic.

Sirius picked up the knife and made a small cut on his palm allowing his blood to pool into the bowl. Silver and black flames flared to life in the bowl, Sirius then placed his hand into the flames and said, "I Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, do hereby claim my birth right, the Headship to the House of Black by the power of my blood and my magic." The flame flashed brightly.

After the glare left Harry's eyes, he saw that there was a large raven perched on Sirius's hand. Its clever eyes stared at him intently, it was not unlike a Patronus, but it looked more corporeal and it gave out a silver and black light. The Raven then squawked loudly and took flight; then it jumped at Sirius and dissipated into a silver and black light which was absorbed into his body. In a flash of light, a ring appeared on Sirius's hand and in the bowl a smaller ring appeared.

Sirius showed Harry the Head of House ring. It was a silver band, on to each side was etched a raven and in between its beak sat a large black stone which had the Black Crest cut into it. The smaller ring was similar, but it did not have the ravens on the band and the stone was also smaller. "The Heir rings do not have the Family animal on them as Heirs do not control the Family Magic, only the Head of House does," He explained. "You now need to do the same, but remember that you can only take the Headship."

Harry picked up the knife hesitantly; he made a small cut on his palm and held it over the bowl that the Goblin had brought out. This bowl was dark green and had a pale grey stone in the centre with the Potter crest on it. Sirius explained that it was in the Peverell colours as they were the Ancient House.

When the blood hit the bowl, green and silver flames flared up. They then changed to golden brown and silver; he placed his hands into the flames and could feel the power of it. Clearing his throat he said, "I Harrison James Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter do hereby claim my birth right, the Headship to the House of Potter, by the power of my blood and my magic." The flames flashed brightly.

Harry wasn't blinded by the light this time. A silver and green reptilian horse with wings appeared from the flames, he assumed it was a thestral, then it transformed into a golden brown and silver Griffin. It stared directly at him with its own independent intelligence.

Its gaze startled Harry as it seemed to see into his very soul. It also radiated power, a power that Harry realized felt very comforting to him. Suddenly the Griffin opened its wings and screeched, it then jumped at Harry, who was not surprised by this as the raven had done this to Sirius, but he had to fight his instincts. He did not move and the Griffin dissipated and became a mist of light that absorbed into his body. A large ring appeared on his right forefinger. It was made of silver, the front had a Griffins head and on the sides was the pattern of its wings; a light grey stone was where the eye would be onto which was carved the Potter Family crest.

"Well that was easy," Sirius said. Harry nodded, he could feel the Family Magic in him, but it was buried deep within and barely noticeable. "Please can we see copies of the statements of our Family accounts Narfang?"

"Of course Lord Black," The goblin went to one of the cupboards and placed his hand to the metal plate, he pulled out a document and then did the same at another, he then handed them to both of them.

_**Gringotts Annual Audit of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Vaults**_

_Potter Ancestral Vault = 3,075,650 G – 4,897,145 S - 3,000,000 K_  
_= 2,682,000 G + in Jewels and family heirlooms_  
_Potter Dowager Vault = 50,000 G – Limit_  
_Potter Trust Vault 787 = 15,159 G – 6,764 S – 3,564 K_  
_Potter Trust Vaults 788-791 = 20,000 G Limit_

_**Property:**_  
_Godric's Hollow Cottage – Historical Monument, sealed and in disrepair_  
_Hogs Hill, Hogsmeade, Scotland - House built 1971 and known as the Shrieking Shack_  
_Potter Estate in the Lake District – Peverell Manor Destroyed in 1977_

_**Business investments**:_  
_Butterbeer Distillation Company – 22%_  
_Caribbean Elf Cleaning Company – 60%_  
_Daily Prophet – 4%_  
_Eeylops Owl Emporium – 5%_  
_Honeydukes – 6 %_  
_Quality Quidditch Supplies – 11%_  
_Slug & Jiggers Apothecary - 10%_  
_Twilfitt and Tatting's – 4%_  
_Zonko's Joke Shop – 40%_

Harry could not believe what he was looking at. Sirius had said that he was wealthy, but he never expected such wealth. He also had no idea that he had business investments, he then handed the parchment to Sirius who he knew would have a better understanding of what he had.

He was surprised when Sirius gave him the Black Annual Audit parchment.

"It will be yours one day," he said as an explanation.

Harry looked at the parchment and the saw the differences.

**_Gringotts Annual Audit of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_**

**_Vaults_**

_Black Ancestral Vault = 2,125,321 G – 2,114,365 S - 1,050,000 K_  
_= 5,962,000 G + in Jewels and family heirlooms_  
_Black Dowager Vault = 90,000 G – Limit_  
_Black Trust Vault 471 = 3,751 G – 9,332 S – 5,662 K (Narcissa Malfoy)_  
_Black Trust Vault 472 = 20,647 G – 14,995 S – 15,001 K (Bellatrix Lestrange)_  
_Black Trust Vault 473-485 = 25,000 G - Limit_  
_Black Trust Vault 486 =15,000 G - Limit (Draco Lucius Malfoy)_  
_Black Trust Vault 487-490 =15,000 G - Limit_

**_Property:_**  
_Black London Townhouse_

_Raven Hall – Norfolk_  
_Black Lodge – Bulgaria_  
_Black Rose House – Moscow_  
_Black Villa – France_  
_Padfoot's Den – Essex_

**_Business investments:_**  
_Borgin and Burkes – 13%_  
_Daily Prophet – 21%_  
_English Elf Winery – 68%_  
_Hogshead Pub – 3%_  
_Slug & Jiggers Apothecary: 10%_  
_Twilfitt and Tatting's – 4%_  
_Zonko's Joke Shop – 10%_

_**Family**:_  
_Andromeda Druella Tonks née Black – Disowned Daughter of House Black_  
_Bellatrix Lestrange née Black – Daughter of House Black_  
_Narcissa Malfoy née Black – Daughter of House Black_  
_Nymphadora Maria Tonks – Disowned Daughter of House Black_  
_Draco Lucius Malfoy – Son of House Black_  
_Harrison James Potter – Heir of House Black_

"You're related to the Malfoys?" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius smirked slightly at his expression, "Of course, all purebloods are related. We are distant cousins; your grandmother was Dorea Black before she married Charlus. That brings us to our next item of business, you becoming my son."

Narfang rang a small bell and a goblin walked in holding a golden potion. "If you would place two drops of blood in here please Lord Black," Sirius did as instructed, he then turned to Harry. "If you cold place four drops please Mr Potter." Harry took the small knife Sirius offered and cut his finger, dripping his blood into the vial. The potion spat golden sparks and then turned a deep red. The goblin then poured a half of the potion into two goblets and handed them each one. "Please drink the potion quickly," Both Harry and Sirius shared looks of revulsion at having to drink a potion that looked like blood, but they both drank it quickly and Harry was surprised that it did not have any taste at all.

Narfang then pulled out a new parchment, "This is formal contract of the Blood Adoption and after signing this it becomes legal. It is magically binding and you will require the use of a blood quill."

Harry glanced at Sirius as he didn't know what a blood quill was, Sirius saw the look and explained, "A blood quill uses your own blood as ink, they are a highly restricted in their use and can only be used in Gringotts and the Ministry for signing contracts. The use on a minor is illegal unless their guardian or parent consents to the use." Sirius then turned to Narfang, "Which I do for your records Narfang." The goblin nodded and had Sirius sign a document to state they had his permission to use it for the Blood Adoption.

Harry signed the adoption paper after picking the order of his surname. He felt the back of his hand itch slightly when he signed, but it did nothing else. Sirius then followed it with his own signature. With another flash of gold, a new parchment appeared:

**_Harrison James Black-Potter_**  
**_Son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**  
**_Son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_**

**_Heir of House Potter_**  
**_Heir to House Black_**

_Father: James Charlus Potter – Lord of House Potter (Deceased)_  
_Mother: Lily Eloise Potter née Evans – Lady of House Potter (Deceased)_  
_Father: Sirius Orion Black – Lord of House Black_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black – Lord of House Black_  
_Godmother: Alice Hannah Longbottom Née Blake – Lady of House Longbottom (Indisposed)_

_Grandfather: Charlus Dorrian Potter – Lord of House Potter (Deceased)_

_Grandmother: Dorea Violetta Potter néé Black – Lady of House Potter (Deceased)_

_Grandfather: Edward William Evans – Head of Evans Family (Deceased)_

_Grandmother: Helena Margret Evans Néé Phillips – Wife of Head of Evans Family (Deceased)_

_Grandfather: Orion Altair Black – Lord of House Black (Deceased)_

_Grandmother: Walburga Mildred Black – Lady of House Black (Deceased)_

"I didn't know that Neville's mother was my godmother." Harry said sadly, he wondered if his mother was Neville's, they both had lost their parents and he still wasn't sure who was in the worst situation.

"Lily and Alice were great friends at Hogwarts, Alice taught Lily how to be a member of the Ancient Houses, as both the Longbottom's and the Blake's are members." He then looked mournful, "Your parents were actually godparents to Neville, so he does not have anyone apart from Augusta and she is a formidable woman."

'I will have to get to know him better; we are not as close as our parents would have wanted.' Harry thought he then realized that he wasn't sure who Neville was friends with. While he knew that all of Gryffindor liked him, he didn't seem to have a close friend although Harry had seen him with Ginny often.

"Narfang, I thank you for the service you have provided to the House of Black today, in payment I give a thousand galleons. For your own services since I contacted you a year ago, I give you a gift. You can take one piece of goblin made armour from the Black Vault. I would also like you to take a stipend of eleven per cent of the profit you make the Black Family this year with a bonus of ten per cent if you increase the value of my vaults by thirty five per cent." Sirius said with an authoritative tone and Harry realized he was talking as Lord Black, he hoped that Sirius would be able to teach him how to do that.

The Goblin looked at Sirius for a moment and then nodded. "You are a strange one Lord Black; none of your predecessors have been so generous or respectful to the Goblin Nation. I will look into the opportunities for you and I will send you some proposals over the next few months."

"I believe that you should be rewarded for increasing the gold in my vaults and that you will be inclined to increase them if your own vaults increase." Sirius explained and the goblin smirked, "And I do hope I am different from my predecessors, I mean to change the reputation of the Black Family."

Harry suddenly realized that he didn't know who handled his gold, "Account manager Narfang, who currently manages the Potter Accounts?"

The Goblin raised his eyebrows, "There is no current Account Manager and your other Vaults have been in lockdown since your parent's death. Now that you have taken Headship, they are now open again and can be invested in."

Harry nodded, while he had not known this, he assumed that was why he hadn't been told of them, "Did my family use the services of a particular clan of Goblins? I am aware that my family has used Goblin Account Managers in the past. If so I would like to meet with them so that I can appoint an Account Manager, if not is there anyone you would recommend? Unless you would like to manage my accounts?"

The Goblin bared his teeth, which Harry realized was actually a smile. "While I did liaise with your family before now, I can see that you are like your predecessors. You like your father and grandfather, they showed respect to Goblins. Your family is a strange one, long has it been so," the Goblin paused and examined Harry again. Harry did not move, he would not be intimidated. "To answer your question, no clan was ever appointed to your accounts so you are free to pick your own. While I appreciate the gesture, I cannot take on your vaults as it would be a conflict of interest. It would be wise that, when you do inherit the Black Account, you keep your vaults under different Managers because they will be split between any children you have."

Harry frowned; he was about to interrupt but Sirius beat him to it. "There is much that I still have to teach Harry Narfang. As I am sure you will understand, he has not received the correct upbringing of the Ancient Houses, but I will rectify that. Is there any Goblin that you would recommend? I know that Harry is an acquaintance of Griphook, would he be an option?"

Narfang fingered his beard, "Griphook is a senior teller and he has no experience in account management beyond what he is taught by Gringotts. However, he is looking to progress. If you are agreeable, I could approach him on your behalf. I will monitor his performance and write up a contract, if he manages to increase the vault value of the Potter accounts by thirty per cent in the next two years then, if you agree, he can stay on as Account Manager. If he fails, we will find another."

Harry thought for a moment, "Whether he succeeds or not, I will set the same conditions that Lord Black set for you as motivation for him to perform. If he does not increase the value by the target amount then he will get the yearly stipend only, is that acceptable?"

"That is most acceptable; I will have the contract drawn up immediately." Narfang agreed, "I will send you the contract in the next few days and, if Griphook accepts, he will schedule an appointment with you before you go back to Hogwarts Mr Potter."

"Thank you Account Manager Narfang," Sirius and Harry said with a slight bow. They left the bank ten minutes later after Sirius made a withdrawal from his vaults, he paid fifty galleons for a withdrawal fee so that they did not have to go down to the vaults.

They spent the rest of the morning shopping. Sirius took Harry shopping for clothes, they went to Madam Makin's for everyday robes although they were still of the highest quality she had. Next they went to Twilfitt and Tattings to order some more expensive robes; they were more formal and elegant that the others they bought. Sirius also picked up an order form to send an owl order for a set of robes for Harry's hearing. The last clothing shop they stopped in was Non-Wizarding Fashions, a shop ran by a young Muggleborn couple whose clothing was mostly for use in the Muggle world. Sirius bought Harry all manner of clothing from the shop from formal clothes to underwear.

Harry had been horrified by the amount of gold they spent, but Sirius would not listen to his protests citing that, as his father, he was allowed to spend his gold on his son as he saw fit, which immediately shut Harry up.

Once they were all done, Sirius shrunk all of the bags down and placed them into his pocket. "Now we best get back quickly. Hold my arm as tight as you can," Harry grabbed his arm tightly, "Now hold onto your breakfast, you are going to experience side-long apparition and it's not pleasant." With a twist of Sirius arm he was suddenly pulled through a very tight dark space, his eyes felt stretched and there was great pressure on his eardrums. As suddenly as it had happened, it was over and they were in the grass square of Grimmauld Place.

They walked across the road quickly and went up the stone steps, the door opened without any prompt from Sirius.

"The house is imbued with the Black Family Magic; it recognizes me as both its owner and Lord Black and the house wards are tuned to me. I will need to mark the ward stone with my blood to gain full control," Sirius explained. "Also, as the Heir, you have limited access to them and that reminds me, this is yours." He pulled out the Black Heir ring and gave it to Harry, "Wear it at all times. I must warn you to never let anyone other than yourself or me touch those rings, it could kill them or curse them horrifically."

Harry placed it on the ring finger of his right hand; he could feel the Black Family Magic now, in both himself and the house.

"When can I see the Weasley's and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black!" Said a stern voice. "How could you be so reckless?"

Sirius turned and saw Molly Weasley standing there with her hands on her hips wearing a look of severe disapproval.

"To what are you referring, Molly?" Sirius asked casually.

"You left this house!" She hissed, "Dumbledore expressly told you not to!"

"Dumbledore advised me that I shouldn't leave," Sirius said calmly. "But I am a grown man, I will do as I please and I will not be spoken down to by anyone."

Molly gave him a sharp look, but deflated slightly. "Well I should tell you that Albus sent a note, he wants us to collect Harry this evening."

"Ah, but there is no need." Sirius said, "Harry is already here."

A look for confusion crossed her face; Harry took a step forward from out of the shadowed doorway.

"Harry dear," She exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"I went and got him," Sirius said. "I did not think it wise to leave him at the Dursley's after what happened."

"That was not your decision to make," Molly snapped.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought, as Harry's guardian, that it was my obligation to see to his wellbeing?"

Mrs Weasley didn't look happy, "Well you may be interested to know that there is a meeting happening at the moment, which you are late for I might add." She said, "The guard we were arranging is downstairs, you better go and tell them what you have done. I will take Harry up to where he will be staying."

Sirius turned away from Molly, but Harry saw immediately that he was irritated by her response. He said quietly, "You can tell them that you have been here since last night, but do not mention anything about the adoption or what we've been up to today."

Harry met his eyes and nodded subtly, he then followed Mrs Weasley.

"It is good to see you Harry," She said warmly. "And you look very smart in those robes; did you get them by owl order?"

Harry smiled at her, she was one of the most nurturing women he had ever met and he was quite fond of her. She meant well, but she was set in her ways, "Yeah, I saw an advert in the Prophet."

Mrs Weasley scowled at the name of the paper, "Well you will be staying on the first floor and sharing with Ron. He and Hermione are getting the bed made up for you, now I really must dash," She pointed him towards a rickety door on the first floor and then hurried off downstairs.

Harry took a deep breath and then pushed the door open.

It was a reasonably sized room, a little smaller than his room upstairs. This room, however, was dark and dank. On either side of the room were two old mismatched beds and two battered bedside tables. He saw that there was a large dirty wardrobe that looked like it had once been intricately carved, on top of the wardrobe sat Pigwidegon. The only picture on the wall was just a blank stretch of muddy brown canvas in a dirty ornate frame and the walls themselves may have once been handsome, but now the colour wallpaper had faded. Harry couldn't even tell what the colour used to be and in some places the paper had peeled right off.

Hermione and Ron had their backs to him so they had not noticed him entering. From the pile of linen at their feet and the half-made bed, he guessed they were preparing his bed.

"He is going to be incredibly angry when he gets here," Ron said gloomily.

"I know, but if we can explain to him before he loses his temper," Hermione said in miserable voice, "Then he would know we had no choice, I wish we had never sworn that we wouldn't tell him anything, we could have sent him a coded owl!"

"Well the Order doesn't believe we are old enough to join, so I doubt they trust us to code our messages well enough." Ron said, moodily chucking a pillow onto the bed, "All we are good for is cleaning this god awful house."

Harry found himself incredibly conflicted in that moment. He had looked forward to seeing his friends since he had left school and even over the last few days when he knew they were in the same house, but now faced with them he found that he did not want to speak to them. Intellectually, he knew that were not allowed to tell him anything and they had just confirmed that without knowing he was there, but they still should have tried.

"Ron, we have had this discussion and it is pointless!" Hermione said, "They will not listen to us. Now can you help with the quilt cover?" She said grabbing the bedding from the pile.

Harry decided it was now or never, so he cleared he throat. "There is no need to make the bed," He said.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and nearly fell over the bed linen. Ron's head spun so fast that Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he had whiplash.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and ran and hugged him tightly, "We were not expecting you until this evening! How are you? When did you arrive?"

"Easy Hermione!" Ron said with a smile on his face, "He was attacked by Dementors only a few days ago, he doesn't need to be attacked again. You alright Harry?"

Hermione removed herself from the hug and gave him and incredibly anxious look, Ron too looked hesitant.

Harry sighed, "Look, I know why you haven't been telling me anything in your letters and I am an angry, but I do know that it wasn't entirely your fault." He walked over the window and looked out over the rear of the house; he could see that Buckbeak was asleep down in the garden.

"Harry we are really sorry," Hermione said. "We kept arguing with them, the Order, but they wouldn't listen. We kept trying to find a way to write a coded message, but nothing we wrote was secure enough!"

"When did you get here?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject. "I thought they were collecting you tonight?"

"They were going to," Harry said smirking. "But I have been in this house since the night of the Dementor attack."

Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped, they both stared at him in confusion.

"But why haven't we seen you?" Hermione asked weakly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Because I was told to keep out of sight; I have been spending time with my godfather, something that I have been denied for years." Harry said thinking of the most convincing half truth he could think of.

"But we are your best friends, why would you stay away from us?" Ron asked quietly, "Didn't you want to see us?"

Harry laughed. "What difference does it make? It would have been no different than if I arrived tonight. You two have been here together while I was stuck at the Dursleys for a month! A month and you could not come up with a letter to tell me you had been sworn to secrecy."

"We tried Harry, we really did!" Hermione said, tears streaming down her face.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Harry shouted, "So owls were not secure enough, you are a Muggleborn! I live with my Muggle relatives and this house is in a Muggle area, why not send it through the post? Or pick up the phone?"

Hermione blinked, dumbfounded.

Ron looked bewildered, "How are the Muggle methods more secure?"

"But they would be," Hermione whispered. "The Death Eaters are Purebloods; they wouldn't know how to use them. Why didn't I think of that? I was so stupid! Harry I am really sorry, I didn't think!"

Harry felt very guilty seeing Hermione reduced to tears, so he took a calming breath and changed the subject, "So what is Voldemort up to? Sirius didn't tell me."

"Well we are not allowed into the meetings mate," Ron said quickly. "So we do not know everything, but we have managed to get an understanding by listening in. They are always guarding something, we know that much and, from what we can tell, they are monitoring known Death Eaters."

"So if you have not been in these meetings then what have you been doing?" Harry asked.

"Cleaning this house, it's been uninhabited for years and things have started to breed here." Hermione said.

"The elf that lives here is out of its mind too, it doesn't clean a thing!" Ron added looking around the room.

"He is old Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, "And being left on his own for all these years would explain his poor mental health."

"Hermione, he wants his head with the rest of his family when he dies!" Ron exclaimed, "That is not normal, even by House Elf standards."

"I agree that he is a little odd, but he cannot be blamed for it!" Hermione stated firmly, "Harry, I cannot believe what they have done, a trial in front of the Wizengamot! There is no precedent for this, they cannot expel you! The law is on your side. I cannot believe Fudge is trying to expel you, it's ridiculous! Are you worried about the trial?"

"No," Harry said defiantly. He was nervous about it of course, but that was only because he was not fully prepared yet. "So has anything else happened that I should be aware of?" He added, wanting to change the subject.

"Well Percy has disowned us all," Ron said in disgust.

"What? Why?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well it seems that the ambitious git has deluded himself into believing that Fudge handpicked him because of his brilliant abilities." Ron said with a sneer, "Fudge promoted him two days after the third task. He is now Junior Undersecretary to the Minister himself; it's the second highest administration job under the Minister. He came home all smug and expected us all to be happy for him."

"Dad sat there at the head of the table and listened, but rather than congratulate him he just shook his head and said how disappointed he was in him, how Percy was so short sighted." Ron explained, "Percy got angry and started to shout at dad after that. He said that the reason we have no money is because dad is a weak wizard and his improper fascination with Muggles was forcing us further and further down. He said that dad was the reason he had been under so much pressure at the Ministry, how being a Weasley meant that he couldn't be trusted."

Harry was shocked. Percy was his least favourite Weasley sibling and he had always been ambitious. Harry had always wondered how he had not been sorted into Slytherin, but he had never thought him capable of shouting like that at his father.

"Dad shouted at him after that. He told him that, if that was how he felt, then why didn't he just leave? If he felt he was so much better than us, then he should move out. Dad called him a short sighted fool who needed to get his head out of his arse and see the world for what it really was." Ron said in an awestruck voice, "I have never seen dad as angry and as disappointed as he was that night, the entire house shook at one point he was so angry. That night, Percy must have packed his stuff because by the morning he was gone. Mum owled for him for two days, but he would not speak to her. She eventually found his new flat here in London, but he threatened to call the Aurors to have her removed if she didn't stop harassing him."

Harry whistled, he did not know what to say. He thought about the promotion for a moment, "Fudge wanted him to spy on your dad, didn't he?"

Ron nodded, "That was what dad thought, as does the Order. Do not mention it around dad, it's a touchy subject, he will get angry just at the mention of Percy's name and mum will cry."

"So what have you been doing with Sirius?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Just talking mostly," Harry said. "He wanted to know more about me and he told me more about him and my parents."

Hermione nodded in understanding. They stood there quietly for a few moments, but eventually the silence was broken by Ginny walking in.

"Hello Harry," She said cheerfully. "I thought I heard you voice, so you are not hiding anymore I see."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean hiding?" He asked in surprise.

"I saw you arrive the day before yesterday," She said simply."I saw the lights go out in the square and I saw you on the stairs as you went up to your room."

"You knew that he was here!" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I assumed that, if Harry wanted us to know he was in the house, then he would have said something," Ginny said mildly.

Ron nodded begrudgingly and Harry smiled. Ginny, it seemed, had a sense of tact especially in comparison to her older brother.

"Thanks," he said. "Were you looking for something?"

Ginny smiled and looked at Ron, "Can I borrow Pigwidgeon? I need to send a letter."

Ron grunted in reply and pointed to his little owl. "Who are you writing to?" He asked.

"Luna," She said.

"Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter?" He asked in surprise, "I didn't think you spoke to each other much, not since you were younger."

"We are in the same year Ron and we share classes," She said. "She may be odd, but she is a good friend. She doesn't judge people," She added, gazing at her brother and then she bid Harry and Hermione good bye.

"She better not have a boyfriend!" Ron said the moment she was gone, "No one will get their hands on my little sister."

Hermione laughed at him, "Ron she is fourteen years old, she will have boyfriends eventually! I am sure you know that Ginny can look after herself."

"She is too young to be kissing boys, she is my little sister!" Ron snapped.

"I kissed Victor Krum last year, was I too young?" Hermione asked dangerously.

Ron took a step back and his ears went red. "What has Vicky got to do with anything?"

"I asked you if you had a problem with me kissing Victor last year," Hermione said in the same tone. "I was in the same year as Ginny is now."

"That is not the point," Ron said and he gave her a suspicious look. "Do you still speak to him?"

"Yes," Hermione said in defiance. "He asked me to visit him in Bulgaria this summer."

Ron muttered something darkly that Harry didn't hear, but it was clear that Hermione had caught some of it.

"I beg your pardon Ronald Weasley," She hissed.

"I didn't say anything," He said and he quickly left the room.

Hermione stood there at a loss for words, "Why is he so defensive?"

Harry smiled at his friend, "He is just being protective." He said, although it did make him think. "Why didn't you go to Bulgaria?"

"I was going to, my parents agreed to pay for the trip and Victor invited me to stay at his house," She said. "Nothing untoward, just as friends, but a few days into the summer Mr Weasley came over and explained about the Order and invited me to stay. Victor was disappointed, but he said that if I am free I am still welcome. He will be starting his Quidditch training soon and he has now graduated from Durmstrang."

Harry felt sorry for her; he could hear the disappointment in her voice and wondered why she had stayed. They obviously were not allowed in the meetings and cleaning the house sounded rather boring, "Look Hermione, I am sorry I shouted at you earlier. I was just resentful that you got to come here while I was stuck at the Dursley's."

"I know Harry and both Ron and I were expecting it," She said. "The twins were also on our side, they wanted to go and get you again, but as they had no flying car they couldn't."

Harry laughed at the reminder of Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia.

Ron walked back into the sound of them laughing, "What have I missed?" He asked, although he seemed to be refusing to look at Hermione.

"Just reminiscing about a trip to Hogwarts in a flying car," Harry said.

"We will be legends at Hogwarts for that," Ron said with a smile. "We can go downstairs for lunch now, the meeting is over. Everyone but mum, dad, Sirius and Remus have left."

***********************authors note****** BETA Nooka *******************************************

Remember to review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Kitchen confrontations**

The remainder of the day had been rather awkward for everyone, there was a small atmosphere surrounding the house, Molly and Sirius were in foul mood, it was obvious to everyone that they had argued whilst they were in the meeting and neither was backing down.

Harry had spent the remainder of the day catching up with the Weasleys and Hermione. He had decided after dinner to let the matter of their lack of communication to slide, he knew that they were sorry for it after all and he knew that it was not their fault. They spent the day just lounging around in their rooms. Harry had spent an hour with Sirius reviewing more of the ancient laws, as well as more of the modern ones. Some of which Harry could not see the need for, but he assumed it was all a part of his greater education.

There was a second meeting that night, according to the twins nearly every member of the Order would be in attendance. Remus had left Harry just moments before it was to start, he was reviewing Harry's knowledge in Defence and was happy with his progress although he had left instructions to read up on his theory a little more, so Harry quickly opened his trunk and found his defence books, when someone knocked on the doorframe behind him.

Turning, he saw Ron

"Harry come down to the next floor, we are going to listen into the meeting" he said quickly beckoning.

Harry quickly followed Ron down to the steps below and saw that Hermione and the twins were there already. They were shorter than Ron, but they were stockier in build, which suited them as beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"How can we listen from up here?" Harry asked quietly, joining them looking over the banister at the last few people walking downstairs.

"Ah Harry" George said "we have our ways"

"As ever we find ourselves up to no good," Fred said with a smile.

From his pocket, he pulled a flesh coloured string. The same as the one Sirius had found the day they had come. At Harrys questioning look Fred explained, "Extendable ear, you place one end into your ear, the other end where you want to listen."

"It has allowed us to listen in on the meetings covertly" George said smugly.

"Have you made these since arriving?" Harry asked, taking one of the Extendable ears, it was rather spongy in his hands.

"Of course" Fred said, "we got to work on them the second day we arrived after they refused to let us into the meetings."

"Mum found out though" George said darkly "after two weeks of use. She confiscated and burnt nearly our entire stock, we only have five left."

"Still, we learnt a lot" Ron said as he began to lower his own ear down the stairs.

"Stop" said a voice coming up the stairs.

Ginny was walking up the stairs and did not look happy.

"What, why?" Ron asked

"They have placed an Imperturbable charm on the door," she said gravely.

"Damn!" George said, "Are you sure?"

"Tonks told me about the charm, she told me that if I ever wanted to know if it was in place I would only have to throw something at the door, and if it bounced off, the charm was in place." She said "and the charm is there."

"We will have to think of something else then" George said "she really doesn't trust us does she."

Hermione and Harry laughed at the comment.

"Well you haven't given her reason to" Hermione said smiling.

"I am hurt Hermione" George mock pouted "I will have you know that we are incredibly trustworthy"

"and you are just as guilty to listening in on the meetings" Fred pointed out "not to mention the three of you are the most nosy people we have ever met, you always find out everything!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged amused looks, he was right in truth, they always knew things they shouldn't.

"Can you not cancel the charm?" Hermione asked

"No" Fred said, "The door will be impervious to magic now"

"The charm can only be cancelled by the caster" George said "or by a powerful spell which they would detect."

Harry thought about it for a moment, whilst Sirius had told him that he would tell him what he could, it would not help to cover another angle.

"Does the charm only work on the door?" he enquired

"Yes, the charm has to be cast on an area." Hermione said "you trace the area you wish to be covered with your wand and then cast it."

"Is there no other way of getting it into there? There is a fireplace in the room, couldn't we feed it down the chimney?" Harry asked

Fred and George exchanged looks, and were communicating silently.

"No, the fire down there is always lit, it would melt them." George said

"We also cannot use an impervious charm on them to protect them from the fire as it would interfere with the magic on them," George said "We would have to make an altered set and that could take us weeks."

Harry silently cursed, it was a long shot but he had hoped that it would work.

"Well we might as well get started on the modifications," the twins said, and then disapparated.

They quickly went up to Harry's room.

"This room is so much nicer than mine," Ron complained

"I think it is the nicest room in the house," Ginny said looking around "it's the best condition I have seen a room in here."

"Kreacher has looked after this room I think" Harry said looking around it carefully, "it belonged to Sirius's brother"

"I didn't know he had a brother" Hermione said, as she looked at the room and studied the family crest "I really do not understand that family crest, it's emphasis is on the Raven."

"It's the Black family Incal" Ginny said "a symbol of their power"

"What's an Incal?" Hermione asked looking thoroughly confused

"It's what the symbol is called that reflects the family," Ron said "I don't think that there is a muggle alternative."

"I have never heard of this," Hermione said, tracing the lines "I read books on pureblood traditions but that was never in them."

"Well you wouldn't find it in pureblood books" Ron said "or not in most, you would have to read the wizarding nobility books "

"The Blacks are part of the nobility?" she asked shocked "I didn't think the wizarding world had nobility anymore."

"Well we don't really," Ginny, said, "there are just some families that are of a higher status than others, and not all of them are purebloods."

Harry smiled; it was not often that they all knew something that Hermione didn't.

"So why is the symbol of a raven?" she asked "it's not a very magical symbol"

Ron and Ginny exchanged a look and hesitated, "the Raven is the Totem or Spirit that protects the House of Black, and all of the families have one. The Longbottom's is a wolf, Danvers is a leopard, the Bones is a kneazle," Ron said

"Ours is actually a Lion" Ginny said unabashed whilst Ron went slightly red.

"The Weasleys are part of this?" Hermione asked quietly, "Why have you never said?"

"Because we were cast out" Ron said bitterly, and he stormed over to the window looking out over the street below.

Hermione made to ask another question, but at the warning look she received from Ginny, she didn't.

"What happened to your family?" Harry asked "why were you cast out"

"Two hundred years ago our great grandfather emptied our family vaults in a bad business deal, but he also lost a great deal gambling," Ron said from the window not looking at them. "My grandfather and grandmother tried to help, but he refused their help. He set up a deal, a deal that would restore our family in the eyes of the other families and restore the gold we had lost"

"he signed a magical contract to agree to the deal" Ginny said joining the conversation "but he was tricked, the deal was a farce, the contract stated that in exchange for one hundred galleons we would sign over the ancestral vault and give our family seat in the Wizengamot to the other party."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "that cannot be legal?"

"The acquisition of the family vault was, Gringotts transferred everything out of the vault," Ron said turning around with a scowl. "However the family title and seat on the Wizengamot was non-transferable, unless through marriage and death of the previous head. We were then stripped of our titles, and cast out of the high society because of my great grandfather's folly."

Hermione and Harry stood with their mouths slightly open in surprise.

"But that's –"Hermione said to shocked to finish her sentence

"Punishment for bringing shame on the higher families" Ginny said, "all of the families agreed with the punishment, it was an action that would prevent any other family falling prey to the same actions."

"But which family – "Harry began, although he thought he could already guess.

"Malfoy" Ron spat, "and a few other families, but it was the Malfoy family who would be the benefactors of the contract, and so started the family feud with the Malfoys."

"They did not get much," Ginny explained "we did not have a great wealth, but we did have land. The Malfoy manor is built on our lands. Our vault was far from over flowing, and that was how they trapped our great grandfather."

"They are the most despicable people!" Hermione exclaimed, "Why did no one help you?"

"Because they were in agreement with our punishment, we had brought shame on them all, and to be sure it didn't happen again, we had to be punished." Ginny said, "it would send a message to any other ambitious family looking to cheat their way in, but it also made sure that the families were never foolish enough to make a deal of that kind again."

Harry sat uncomfortably for the next ten minutes, whilst Hermione asked more questions on the higher families. His families had cast the Weasleys out, whilst he was not surprised that the Blacks had done this, the Potter family's participance surprised him. He made a mental note to ask Sirius about the entire affair, as he was certain that he would know.

"You can come down now" Said Mrs Weasley walking into the room, she looked over them carefully and asked "is everything alright?"

"Of course" Ron said, "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Go on down, everyone is leaving" she said and left them to walk upstairs for the twins.

"Remember to keep your voice down in the hall" Hermione whispered on the stairs, Harry was about to ask why everyone kept saying that, when he saw the top of a greasy black head. Just as he was looking down, the wizard looked up. A deep sneer appeared under his hooked nose, and then he left.

"What is Snape doing here!" Harry hissed.

"He is a member of the Order" Ron said with distaste "is it not enough that he torments us at school, now we see him over the holidays!"

"Ron, he is on our side" Hermione whispered "and Professor Dumbledore trusts him"

"Well I have said Dumbledore is mad before." Ron replied with a shrug "he treats us like we are still at school."

"Bill says that he has made the meetings uncomfortable," Ginny said, "he said that both Snape and Sirius have great animosity between them."

"Well we already knew that Ginny" Ron said "we saw them the night Wormtail escaped, he was going to kill Sirius there and then"

They waited whilst a young woman with a heat shaped face with the most shockingly coloured pink hair herded the stragglers out of the hallway. She was halfway across the hall when she suddenly tripped over the trolls leg umbrella stand. With the racketing crash there was suddenly a great wailing noise coming from throughout the hallway.

"Tonks!" they heard voices shout.

But Harrys eyes were focused on the life sized portrait, it was possibly the most life like, but grotesque portrait that he had ever seen. And she was screaming, screaming like she was being held under the Cruciatus curse.

She was drooling, her eyes were rolling, her skin was a sickly yellow colour and was stretched taut over her cheekbones. the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, although there was something about her face that looked familiar; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, many of them invisible in their dirty brown portraits but their voices could still be heard. The noise was deafening, his ears were ringing with the screams. Lupin and Mrs Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

"it wasn't me, it was that stupid umbrella stand!" The women called Tonks exclaimed.

Remus charged into the hall with Molly and Arthur Weasley, the three of them pointed their wands at the portrait and unison they said "Stupefy!" red jets shot from their wands before combining and dispersing over the portrait. The women slumped against her frame.

"I wish we could get her down," Remus said with a sigh as he helped the pink haired women off the floor, "although perhaps if we just got rid of that awful thing she wouldn't wake up so often?"

"Well you would hear no complaints from me! Even better get rid of great aunt Walburga," she said with a look of great annoyance

"Come down stairs Harry" Remus said gesturing to the small set of stairs leading to the basement.

Harry nodded and followed, he wondered why in such a large house, there was no dining room, but he supposed a kitchen was more homely.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry was in the large cavernous room. Its walls were made of rough stone, which was blackened with age, and there was a large fireplace tucked to one side of the kitchen casting flickering light over the entire room. The ceiling was high and hanging overhead were copper pans and pots, although between the pots were a few floating candles casting light over the dingy basement. There was a long, worn wooden table in the middle of the room and many chairs had been crammed around it. The table itself was littered with parchment, goblets, wine bottles and ashtrays.

Harry was surprised to see Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother sitting at the table looking over a large pile of parchment. As far as Harry knew, Bill worked out in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts bank. Mr Weasley walked over and pointed to something on the parchment and they began to have a whispered conversation.

Harry looked further around the room, and on a high back chair with a small amount of ornate carving sat Sirius. He gestured to the chair next to him to take a seat.

"so you met Walburga Black then" he said when Harry took his seat

"What is a portrait like that doing on the wall? And why does she scream?" Harry asked

"Well this was her house, and like all Blacks they have a portrait." Sirius said with a smirk "and she screams because the house of her forefathers is being besmirched by filth, blood traitors and Mudblood's. Well that's what she screams, heaven forbid she sees me!"

"You're related?" He asked, he thought on the portrait for a moment, there was a resemblance between them both.

Sirius barked out a loud laugh, causing many of the people in the kitchen to look at him with shock. "Of course, she was my mother."

Harrys jaw dropped, "that shrieking banshee was your mother," he whispered.

"Unfortunately so, she is a treasure isn't she?" he said, taking a sip of wine from his goblet.

Harry didn't get to reply as the women Tonks toppled the candelabra over the pile of parchment that Bill was studying.

"Sorry Bill" she said.

"Don't worry about it, Tonks" Arthur said and with a wave of his wand a white spell shot from his wand and repaired all of the damage.

Harry looked at the parchments, it was a plan of a building from what he could see, but before he could see any more Mrs Weasley marched over, having seen that all of the children were looking at the parchment.

"Make sure this is all put away after all meetings!" she said in a stern voice.

Bill merely shrugged and pointed his wand and muttered "evenasco" before returning to his conversation with his father.

"she is just encouraging us to be curious now" George whispered to Ginny.

Harry smirked to himself, she was making it worse by trying to keep everything secretive.

"Harry, I don't believe that you have met my cousin" Sirius said gesturing to the pink haired women. "this is Nymphadora Tonks"

"do not call me Nymphadora!" she hissed at him, but Harry's attention has been on her hair which had suddenly changed to a redish colour.

Sirius laughed at her, turning and seeing his confused look he continued "She is a Metamorphmagus, she can change her appearance at Will, or sometimes subconsciously."

"nice to meet you – " Harry said but hesitated not sure what to call her.

"Tonks, call me Tonks." She said shaking his hand and smirking, "nice to finally meet you, I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"you saw me as a baby? "Harry asked

"yeah, I was six I think" she said "my mum has a picture of us together with your parents and Sirius."

"ah I remember that day, wasn't that your birthday?" Sirius asked thoughtfully,

"so how did you learn to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked with interest, wondering if he could learn it.

"A Metamorphmagus is born, it cannot be learnt." She said "it's a natural gift, although it is in the Black family. My mum had the ability slightly she can change the shade of her hair at will."

"Also Narcissa Malfoy can change her hair colour, she adds blonde to her hair so she looks like a Malfoy." Sirius said with distaste "but Tonks here is the first full metamorph in our family for three centuries I believe."

"What do you do Tonks?" Harry asked

"I am an Auror, I only qualified last year," she said "I got top marks in concealment and disguise, but I am useless at stealth and tracking, I'm too clumsy."

"you're an auror!" Harry said impressed.

Tonks smiled at him "yep, but I am at a low level being relatively new. Obviously you will know Mad Eye was an auror, but we also have Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is more senior than me, you may have seen him leaving, he's the bald black man with the hoop earring?"

Harry thought back, he couldn't remember seeing a man fitting that description. "What is like being an auror?"

"Well you know that you will need to get some high marks for both OWLs and NEWTs?" She said, "Well if you chose to be an auror you would be continuing your studies for a few more years, the auror academy is rather gruelling but I think it was worth it."

"I never asked what made you join." Sirius asked with interest, ignoring Mrs Weasley's request for help with dinner, Harry went to get up to help but Sirius put his hand on his arm to keep him there.

To his surprise, her cheeks went slightly pink, before becoming pure white. Harry assumed that she was controlling her blush with her appearance "well you and Uncle James mostly, I remember you from when I was younger joining the hit wizards, and since then I have always wanted to join"

"I am surprised Andromeda let you" Sirius said taking another sip from his wine.

"well I didn't give her a choice" Tonks said in a smug voice, "I think I will go and give Molly a hand, if it hurries dinner."

She got up knocking her own chair over and then walked over to Molly.

Harry shook his head and the women; she was quite quirky and fun "being a Metamorphmagus must come in handy at times."

"Oh it does, whilst you have to register with the ministry, they cannot keep a check on them." Sirius said, "it takes years of training to get full control of ability, but once you have it is a very handy skill. The only down side is the lack of coordination, because the physiology is constantly changing, it lowers coordination."

Sirius flicked his wand and a bottle of wine appeared along with three goblets and a bottle of Butterbeer, he poured himself some wine and handed the Butterbeer to Harry. Remus took the third goblet and poured himself some.

Harry went to take a sip of the Butterbeer when he almost spat it back out when something tickled his ankle. Startled, Harry looked under the table and saw that it was only Crookshanks. He wound himself 'round Harry's leg once, purring loudly before jumping up onto Sirius's lap and curled into a ball.

"I didn't think dogs like cats?" Harry asked in amusement at the sight.

Sirius laughed which made Harry smile, the sound was so doglike he couldn't fail to notice each time he heard it, "I hate cats normally, but I don't mind Crookshanks. After all, he is not a normal cat."

"True" Harry said looking at the cat; he wondered how it was that the cat recognised an animagus. "So what have you been doing for the last month?"

"Nothing" Sirius said honestly "in the last war I was an asset to the order, a trained powerful wizard, who they could send to charm new recruits or to strike the enemy. This time around, I am a liability to them; I have spent the last month locked up in this god-awful house. I have been told that I am not allowed to leave this house, I am a prisoner again and this is the prison, One that I do not find preferable to Azkaban."

"Why cant you go out in disguise?" Harry asked in surprise, "like you did when you took me to Diagon Alley"

"Because transfigurations and charms are easily detected, and it would have taken a simple spell to cancel them, and they would have faded anyway" Sirius explained, "Polyjuice wouldn't work either, as I would need it every hour. The only person who can pull that off is Mad Eye and Crouch used it to his advantage last year. So I have been reduced to listening to reports and offering opinions in meetings, and of course plotting."

"Still, you know what has been happening" Harry said forcefully

"Maybe so, but knowing is not enough" Sirius said in a low voice "I am not one to sit whilst I know my friends are in danger, or when I know that I could be making a difference. If anything my knowing makes my suffering worse."

Harry wasn't entirely sure what to reply, so he took a deep sip of his drink as too did Sirius. Harry himself could see himself falling prey to that line of thinking, he would never sit whilst those that he called friends were in danger.

"So I have been reduced to cleaning, as no one has lived here for nine years, no human since my mother died. the house has been left to fester." Sirius said moodily, "the Order members are always coming and going, the only constant presence in this house is that deranged elf and he has not put a cloth to anything other to do with my mother, and I would sooner place him with his ancestors than speak to the spiteful little elf."

"Sirius, the elf..." Harry started, but was interrupted by a wizard who mostly resembled a tramp; he had blood shot eyes, and matted hair resembling dread locks, Harry suddenly remembered that this was the man who had ran out on his guard duty. Mundungus was what Mrs Figg had called him.

"Sirius mate," said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining his empty goblet instead. "This solid silver? And is it goblin silver?"

"Of course," Sirius said with disdain. "You are holding the finest fifteenth century Goblin wrought silver, embossed with the Black family coat of arms, not our best silver I grant you, this is probably the ugliest, but I would imagine that they are in the family vault or in another one of our houses."

The tramp nodded and began muttering to himself, he then began to start rubbing the silver with the cuff of his grubby robe

"Sirius who is he?" Harry asked frowning at the man; he didn't trust the man at all.

"Mundungus Fletcher" Sirius said with a smile, "our link to the criminal underworld, he is a sneak thief, he is useful however, the criminal underworld has their sources and hear things that we never would." He placed his own full goblet on the table , and traced the

Harry nodded, but his eyes did not leave Mundungus who was still studying the goblet "he looks like he is appraising that goblet."

"Don't worry about Dung" Sirius said, "he would not dare steal from me, he may be an opportunist but he knows there are some lines.

Harry helped himself to a plate of stew and dumplings, walked back to the table, and watched the goings on, he watched as the twins bewitched the cauldron of stew and a large crate of Butterbeer to fly over and serve them along with the breadboard complete with a sharp knife. However rather than serving them, they had spilt the entire contents of the butter beer crate over themselves and had ladled stew over the table and a dumpling had hit their mother.

Both Harry and Sirius found this to be rather amusing, especially when Molly started shouting at them, but the twins just defended themselves saying that they were trying to save time of all things.

Harry saw that Tonks was transforming her features for the entertainment of the girls, and Harry was very surprised by how much she could manipulate her features; he realised that it would be possible for her to imitate anyone perfectly.

"Sirius, I have been meaning to talk to you about our on-going cleaning of this house." Mrs Weasley said "we will be starting on the drawing room, but I believe that you have a Boggart trapped in the ancient writing desk. "

"Right you are," Sirius said, and he began to help himself to more wine, filling his empty goblet. Harry frowned, he was certain that it had been full moments before.

"You should also know that you have the worst infestation of Doxies I have ever seen" she continued "but you do not need to worry, I will soon have them out of this house, but since they are poisonous I think it best that we tackle those tomorrow."

"As usual you have it well in hand Molly" Sirius said, but Harry heard the sarcasm, as did Remus and Bill who smirked.

Both Bill and Remus resumed their discussion on the Goblins.

"They are not giving much away, less than usual, even for a goblin." Bill said. "I have not even been able to work out if they believe he is back at all, the only thing they have started is a security review but that is not uncommon, it may just be a coincidence in timing. If I was to guess, I would say that they will take no sides; after all whoever wins will need gold."

"I don't think that they would ever join You-Know-Who," Mr Weasley said. "They also suffered at his hands in the last war. He personally killed an entire clan of them didn't he? Why would they join with him?"

"While I agree with what you said about Voldemort killing many of them," Lupin said. "I think it will come down to what they are offered. For centuries, we have denied them the use of a wand. If they are offered more freedom, they might be swayed."

"Do you think that he would offer them that?" Bill asked.

"It's possible, but doubt they will, I agree with Bill's initial comments, they will wish to remain neutral. As a rule Goblins do not trust wizards," Remus said after a moment's thought. "Have you made any progress with Ragnok's son? Ragnok the fourth I believe?"

"No, he is not having any contact with us wizards since Bagman ran out on his bet with him, it was a rather large debt and he is a ruthless goblin, and it makes him look bad," Bill answered. "He believes that the Ministry covered the entire business up. Have you heard anything about him at all Dad? I wonder if the goblins have not caught him and put him to work themselves."

Harry continued to eat his dinner, which was interrupted by a plume of green smoke, coming from a pipe that Mundungus was smoking and an argument between him and Mrs Weasley. He watched it for a while with mild amusement, Mrs Weasley was right about the pipe it smelt like burnt rubber, but he realised that this was not the first time that they had had this argument. She began to clear up the empty dishes, but kept shooting dirty looks at Sirius.

"Molly doesn't approve of Dung, she thinks that he will teach her sons to be crooks," Sirius said with a smile. "They have good heads on their shoulders, but she just worries. but Molly doesn't agree with my inviting him to dinner. She seems to forget that she is in my house and, if I say that someone can stay for dinner, then they can even if she is the one who is cooking."

Harry nodded and started to talk to Remus about Defence Against the Dark Arts and what he should expect for the next year.

After a dessert of rhubarb crumble with custard, there was a great deal of stupor around the table. Everyone was yawning and looking half asleep. Tonks looked like she actually was falling asleep; her head was dipping towards her half full bowl of custard.

Harry watched Sirius carefully arrange his empty bowl of dessert and push it away from him. "You know Harry I think it is time that you get to ask the questions that you have been meaning to since you arrived." Sirius said in a mild tone, but his voice carried across the room, "I would have thought you would be eager to find out what the Order has been up to, and what Voldemort is doing the moment the meeting was over."

The entire rooms atmosphere changed in an instant. Harry hid his smirk, this was Sirius's plan, to put them in a position to find everything out. The entire room which had previously relaxed now was alert and at the edge of their seats. At one end was Sirius looking casual, on the other side of the room was Mrs Weasley who looked like a taut bowstring, her hands clenched the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white.

She was staring daggers at Sirius.

"They are too young!" She exclaimed.

Sirius took another large gulp from his full goblet of wine, and set it down. Harry suddenly realised that Sirius wasn't drinking anything from the goblet, he was pretending.

"I was not aware that one's age dictated whether one was allowed to ask questions," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "Harry has been trapped in his Muggle family's house for a month, while your own children have been living here. I believe that he also has a right –"

"He has no right! And neither do you!" Molly exclaimed "people who have his best interests at heart have decided that he needs to know, and that is the same for my children and Hermione!"

"I do not disagree with what you have said Molly about the decisions about what they need to know," Sirius said calmly, taking another fake sip from his goblet. "However, I speak only for Harry; I am his guardian, a responsibility given to me by his parents in the event of their death. I am well within my rights to answer his questions. "

"You do not have a say in what to say to Harry, you have no input in his life!" Mrs Weasley said sharply. "Have you forgotten what Dumbledore said?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the reaction "why do you not enlighten us Molly?"

"The part when he said not to tell him more than he needs to know!" Mrs Weasley snarled stressing each word, everyone at the table was watching the discussion with rapt attention, her children watched in awe, he was certain that no one had questioned their mother's authority in such a way before.

"I am of the belief that Harry needs some information for peace of mind. I should also point out that I will not dictated to by anyone" Sirius stressed "Albus is only Harry's headmaster; he is not his guardian and he certainly is not mine, therefore he has no say in what I tell him. The only reason any of us here, the only reason we are aware that Voldemort has returned is because Harry fought and escaped, and that entitles him – "

"No it does not! He is not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Mrs Weasley snarled.

"I will think you will find that I never said that he was, but he has dealt with our enemy far more than many of our own members." Sirius replied.

"No one disputes what he has done," said Mrs Weasley, her voice rising

"Harry is not a child Molly and he has not been a child for many years." Sirius said.

"He's not an adult either!" Said Mrs Weasley, she gave him a deep look and then, paused before she snapped out "He's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly aware who Harry is, thank you very much Molly," said Sirius coldly, emotion playing across his features, and escaping his composure. Magic began to rise slowly around Sirius. It felt faint, but it was cold and intimidating. While Harry could feel it, he sensed that it wouldn't harm him. It was somehow tied to him, he felt the Black heir ring grow warm on his finger and realised that it was the Black family magic that he could feel. He remembered what Sirius said about the magic and knew that he was projecting it on purpose.

"I am not so sure that you know who he is," Mrs Weasley said. "You have known him for just over a year and, even then, you have only seen him a handful of times, for the majority of his life you were in high security in Azkaban! The way you look at him, the way to talk about him, the way you are with him, you would think James Charlus Potter was sitting in that chair!"

"I may look like my father, but I am my own person and Sirius knows that! What is so wrong about Sirius telling me things?" Harry asked quietly, all eyes were now on him.

"What's wrong, Harry is that there are things that you are too young to know! However much Sirius feels he has the right, he does not!" Replied Mrs Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius'. "You are still at school and the adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Are you questioning my abilities to be a responsible guardian?" Demanded Sirius, his voice rising and magic again touched the air.

"Yes, you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore has to keep reminding you to stay at home and -"

"I do not care what my instructions from Dumbledore are, they have no relevance! You cannot tell me, Sirius Orion, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, what he can do in the Black Family home!" Said Sirius coldly and there was a large pulse of magic when he announced this. The house suddenly felt menacing and the entire room tensed.

"Arthur!" Said Mrs Weasley, quickly rounding on her husband when he placed a hand on her shoulder, there was a slight flicker of fear, but also a hard resolve, in her eyes "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr Weasley did not immediately respond, he watched Sirius for a moment before he looked up at his wife and replied.

"Molly, now that Harry is here things have changed, we will have to tell him what is happening to an extent." Arthur said carefully "however you cannot decide what Sirius can or cannot tell Harry. Sirius is his guardian, and this is his house, our views do not count."

"I would also say that it is better we control what they learn" Remus said mildly, "rather than learning through other means which could be taken out of context."

"well I can see that nobody agrees with me, so I will say this" Molly said looking close to tears, "I believe that Albus must have had a good reason for keeping Harry and the rest of the children away from all of this, and speaking as someone who has his best interests at heart I feel that I should –"

"He is not your son Molly!" Sirius calmly, watching her very carefully.

"Well who else has he got!" she said standing up, her face was livid, she looked like she was about to pounce at Sirius, who just sat calmly in his seat staring at her.

"He has me" Sirius said simply.

"He is not your son either! And you were a lot of good to him when you got yourself thrown in Azkaban after shirking your responsibilities as a godfather!" she exclaimed.

"Actually he is." Sirius said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about" Mrs Weasley snapped impatiently.

Bill, Arthur and Tonks however were looking between Harry and Sirius with a look of dawning comprehension, Hermione looked thoughtful, and the rest of the Weasley siblings looked confused.

"I said that he is my son," Sirius said calmly.

"You have lost your mind Sirius, I think this house has addled your sanity, Harry is the son of Lily and James." Mrs Weasley said, her anger gone in an instant but was watching Sirius with a concerned expression. "Surely you remember who his parents were?"

"He is also the son of Sirius Black III" Sirius said, "may I introduce you to my son, Harrison James Black-Potter."

Everyone looked at Harry at those words, not knowing what to do so he merely nodded.

"But – when did – how?" Mrs Weasley said falling into her seat.

"That is my business." Sirius stated "so as you can see, your point is moot, he is my son and therefore it is my prerogative to decide what I tell him. I will also remind you that you are a guest in my house, so whilst you are living under my roof you will not question me. Dumbledore may be the founder of the Order but he is not my master! I will do all I can to protect my son, and I do not care for you dictating to me, you are not Harry's mother, nor are you my own! Also you have no say over Hermione, so if she wishes to stay and listen she is of course most welcome."

"Fine!" Mrs Weasley said defeated "but my children will not listen to this"

There was an instant uproar from them all, protesting her demand, whilst Sirius took a real, large sip of his wine, Harry realised that this had probably gone how Sirius had planned, perhaps more dramatic but still this was his plan.

"Molly, you cannot stop Fred or George, they are of age." Mr Weasley said weakly "and the four of them will also tell Ron and Ginny. I have said this before, it is dangerous for them not to know, for their own safety they need to know."

"Fine!" she said "As I have no allies in this room, I will go to bed, I will have no further part in this!"

She left the room quickly, but it was clear to everyone that she was controlling her tears.

Mr Weasley went to get up, but was stopped by Bill.

"I will go dad" he said and quickly left through the door.

"I am sorry Arthur, but I saw no alternative," Sirius said

"No need to apologise" Arthur said with a sigh, he began to clean his glasses "she is just trying to protect them all, but she sees them all as the children they were when they started Hogwarts, she will come around. I also apologise for her comments."

"It is fine" Sirius said "as long as we understand each other, I am content"

"So Harry what do you want to know?" Remus asked him

Harry sat for a moment wondering what question to ask first "what has Voldemort been doing since the third task? I checked the muggle news and the Prophet but I could see nothing that had his signature."

"You have not heard anything, because he has not done anything. Not as far as we know," Remus said, "we believe that his plan for that night was to return in secret, and amass his forces and surprise us with his army."

"But you spoiled that plan" Sirius said with a hint of pride "because the moment that you returned to the Hogwarts grounds you told Dumbledore, who as you know sent me off to recall the Order of the Phoenix. We have attempted to spread the word of his return, but Fudge is blocking us at every avenue, probably paid by Malfoy to prevent it as well."

"Now we know that he is still reaching out to his followers," Remus continued "not just the Death Eaters, but the dark creatures, Dementors, Giants and the werewolves. But to make sure that the general members of the community do not get wind of his return, he is not active and we believe he will continue like this until he is ready to return to the public."

Harry quickly processed this; it fell in with what Sirius had vaguely told him. "So what does the Order do? Ron and Hermione said that you have had many meetings, so what have you done?"

There was a general chuckle from the adults, many giving Sirius pointed looks.

"You have stressed something that I have been saying in meetings" Sirius explained "I said that we need to do more"

"And we do not disagree Sirius" Arthur said "but we do not have the man power, and whilst in the last war you had the unofficial backing of the ministry, this time around the order does not have this luxury, Fudge is more likely to have the Aurors arrest us than the death eaters."

"But in answer to your question Harry, we have been attempting to gain more members, Tonks here is a new recruit, as too is Kingsley Shacklebolt, they are both the Auror Office, which has been beneficial to us. Kingsley is also in charge of the hunt for Sirius so he has been feeding the Ministry false leads." Remus said "we have some other recruits too, the Weasleys were not official members last time, but they have joined the cause."

"You still have not said what you have been doing" Harry pointed out, "other than trying to recruit."

Sirius smiled at his impatience "in truth, all we have been able to do is tag known Death Eaters and covertly monitor them. as you also know we have a – spy –" he said and he added the last word with hesitation "And we have got more information, and we have learnt that Voldemort is after something."

"And what is this thing?" Ginny asked "we know that you are guarding whatever it is, you are always talking about guard duty"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but no words come out. He looked annoyed for a moment before he managed to get his words out "it is a – weapon – a weapon that he can use not only against us but against the community, if he gets it will change the course of this war."

"so we have this weapon" Ron asked "so it is safe?"

"it is safe" Remus confirmed, "but we still have to make sure that Voldemort does not try to attain it."

"so where is it?" Harry asked "and what is it exactly"

"that is a question that we cannot answer" Sirius said.

Harry spun and looked at him, but saw how conflicted he was. " But – "

"Molly was right, you are not a member of the Order, there is some information that is confidential, some information that we cannot give you." Remus explained, he quickly turned to the twins "and before you try and sign up, the Order is for over age wizards who have left school. At the moment we need eyes and ears in places, but of course we will also require wands if the war comes, but until that day you will need to concentrate on school, if you do not learn how to use magic how can you help the Order, or more importantly yourselves?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue the fact, but he realised that Remus had not left room for him to argue. Closing his mouth he listened to Hermione try and get more information out of them but it was to no avail.

"Now I think we have given you enough information to be getting on with," Sirius said "perhaps we will share more, but now is not the time, go on up to bed, I am sure Molly will want you up early so try to get some sleep. Harry you will have a lesson with me in the morning up until eleven, so I want you up and dressed by half past seven."

Harry nodded and they all quickly filed out of the kitchen, one they were halfway up the stairs the twins spoke "we will meet down in Ron's room. I am sure mum will check on us." With a mummer of agreement Harry quickly went up to his bedroom, once changed into his pajamas and dressing gown, he quickly pulled on his invisibly cloak and made his way back down to Ron's room.

Hermione and Ginny were already there and they stopped talking when they heard him open the door.

"What were you talking about?" He asked them

"You" Ron said, "when did you become a Black?"

"Since yesterday" Harry admitted

"What made Sirius do it?" Hermione asked with interest

"I think it was to prevent any argument of him being an unfit guardian, as my father he is entitled to tell me whatever he likes" Harry said rubbing his hair uncomfortably, it wasn't the whole truth, but it was close enough.

"And why is your name now Harrison?" Ginny asked "I thought your name was Harry."

"Ah that" Harry said smiling, truthfully he would never get used to his full name, and he only intended to use it on formal occasions. "well it is the name my parents gave me, I was baptised Harrison James Potter, but I was never recorded in the ministry. My parents called me Harry, so when I was recorded on the ministry registry by Dumbledore, everyone believed it to be my full name."

"Do you want us to call you it" Ginny asked "Harrison, strange to think of you with a different name."

Harry could not help but laugh, he had the same reaction "no you don't need to worry, I only intend to use it when I need to be formal."

There was a loud crack and the twins landed on the ends of the beds.

"So what do you think of all that then" Fred asked.

"Well we knew a lot of that anyway from the extendable ears" Hermione pointed out "the only new thing we learnt was when Sirius mentioned the –"

"Weapon?" George finished for her, "we were just talking about that, any ideas what it could be?"

"Something to control us?" Ginny said "like a mass Imperius curse?"

"Perhaps," Hermione said "but it could be the same for any of the Unforgivable curses"

"Whatever it is, You-Know-Who wants it" Fred said "and if he wants it, it cannot be good."

"I don't even think it is a weapon" Hermione said "at least not in the literal sense."

"what makes you say that?" Ron asked blankly "Sirius said that it was a weapon"

"no he used that as a word to describe it, but it sounded to me as if he had to think of a word that could be used." Hermione said pointedly "a galleon could be a weapon, as could a piece of parchment, or even a book."

"She is right" Harry said "until we have more information we can only guess,"

"So we don't know what it is" Fred said following the train of thought "but what about where it is?"

"well Sirius said that it is safe, he didn't say if we had it." Ron said, thinking about it.

"Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Doubtful" Hermione replied "not with You-Know-Who back in the flesh, Dumbledore wouldn't risk the students."

"Gringotts?" Ron asked

"Possible, the bank is one of the safest places to put something, it would depend on the size though," Harry said.

"Not necessarily, size does not guarantee power" George said "you obviously have never been on the receiving end of one of our dear sisters curses."

Ginny blushed brightly at the comment, but added "Harry does not poke his nose where it doesn't belong or irritate me like you two did."

"Ginny is a horror when it comes to her curses, she may look small and innocent, but she has the red head temper." Fred added with a smirk.

"Also something large can be magically altered, it would depend on the weapon" Hermione said "if it can be shrunk it could be stored in a vault."

Harry yawned, "I think I am going to go to bed, we are not going to find our answers tonight. And it has been a very long day."

With that Harry exchanged goodnights and made his way up to his bedroom and got into bed. He took a book from his bedside table, it was a book on transfiguration as he was trying to learn more this year, he knew that he would need as much magic as he could learn.

"Kreacher!" he called.

With a small pop the elf appeared.

"Master Harrison calls for Kreacher?" he croaked,

"Would you be able to get me a cup of hot milk please Kreacher?" he asked politely.

"As young Master wishes" Kreacher said with a low bow, and a moment later he returned with the glass. "as requested."

"Thank you Kreacher, please do not let me keep you from your sleep, I should not have disturbed you." Harry said with a smile.

Kreacher bowed but looked up at him from the floor, and muttered "Young master is concerned for Kreacher, but Kreacher does not understand, Mistress would never forgive Kreacher for serving a halfblood."

Harry frowned at the elf's mutterings, whilst the elf looked somewhat better than when he first saw him, he was slightly cleaner, but he seemed to have stopped the progress.

"Kreacher, you should get some sleep, I am sure you will have a long day ahead" Harry said kindly.

The elf looked up at him with narrowed eyes, and left with a pop. Harry took a sip of the milk, it was only mild warm, but it was fresh at least, he then propped himself up and began to read, wondering what else could change over this summer.

*****************Author's Note********* BETA'D *** BEAU2809*****LAWSTUDENT092******************

So please remember to Review!


	6. Chpater Five

**Chapter Five**

**Cleaning the Black House**

The next morning went relatively quickly for Harry, as per Sirius request he awoke early and was dressed in smart robes, they spent four hours working through lessons, and Sirius was teaching him elocution, manners and propriety. He tutored Harry further in various aspects of wizarding law, broadening the knowledge he would not only need in life, but also for his trial.

Harry found himself immersed in the rules, rules that he must follow, and ruled that others should follow, he had seen purebloods use the rules but even then he hadn't known that there was so many.

"Harry you are doing well" Sirius said at the end of their morning lesson "you are of course nowhere near up to a level that you should be if you were raised properly, but you are closing the gap well enough"

"Well it helps to have a good teacher," Harry said with a smile,

"That maybe so, but I was schooled in this from the moment I was old enough to walk and talk." Sirius said "now I think it is time for you to re-join your friends, this is a holiday, therefore I cannot spend all summer teaching you!"

Harry laughed, he didn't truly mind the lessons, they were interesting and it was a further excuse to spend time with Sirius and get to know him better.

"where are they?" Harry asked

"the Drawing room, come I will show you. I need to feed Buckbeak anyway" Sirius said he then lead Harry down two floors to the first floor, and gestured to one of the dark double doors "I will see you later."

He entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room with faded olive green walls covered in a large dirty tapestry. He took two steps inside and the old carpet exhaled little clouds of dust. Hanging over the high windows were old moss green curtains, in front of which Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George stood.

It was one most peculiar sights that he had ever seen; each of them had tied a tea towel around the heads covering there lower half of their faces. in front of them then held bottled sprays aloft, they were in the process of spraying the curtains, there was an angry hum coming from the area, and Harry watched as the doxies, as he remembered they were called flying viciously at them, only once they were within reach they were immobilised by the spray bottles.

Harry waiting for a moment, not sure whether to interrupt them, he took a few steps into the room and saw that there was an open book on the low worn armchair, picking it up he saw that it was open on the page of doxies, there was a diagram of the creature,

It looked like a fairy in its size and proportions, they had black hair covering their entire body, and had two sets of arms and legs and beetle-like wings. And the diagram gave a details picture of their mouth, showing a double row of teeth which were venomous.

Harry turned the book over and saw a picture of a blonde haired man smiling up at him. Harry shook his head at the man, if there was one thing he knew Gilderoy Lockhart may have published this book, but he did not know a thing about magical creatures.

"Well I think that is the last of them," Mrs Weasley said taking off her towel, and looking of the bucket of doxy's and bowl of eggs. "This is perhaps the worst infestation that I have ever seen, what that elf has been doing all these years is beyond me!"

Harry frowned at the comment

"Have you asked Kreacher for assistance Mrs Weasley" Harry asked startling her

"oh Harry, I didn't see you there" she said smiling "Have you finished with your lessons with Sirius?"

"I have, but I asked if you have asked Kreacher for his help" Harry asked again,

They all looked confused and then gave him a pitying look.

"Kreacher is an old elf Harry, who does not serve as he should and is more of a hindrance." Mrs Weasley explained

Harry raised an eyebrow he did not understand why Kreacher would be a hindrance. And the elf had been helpful to him before.

"Kreacher can you come here, please." Harry said loudly.

"Harry you are not Kreacher's master, he will not respond." Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her, and with a Crack Kreacher appeared. "Young Master called Kreacher?"

There was an intake in breath from the room; Harry knew that they hadn't expected Kreacher to call him master, even though they knew that Sirius had adopted him. "Kreacher I know that you are busy, but have you got time to help us with cleaning the drawing room, it seems that since your last cleaning of the room, Doxies have moved in rather quickly, I would hate to see your hard work go to waste." Harry said he knew that this would appeal to Kreacher's sense of duty and he knew that the elf was capable of cleaning if he wanted to.

Kreacher bowed low "Kreacher must beg the forgiveness of Young Master, Kreacher has not been cleaning this room in many days. Kreacher will be starting now and will punish himself later."

"No Kreacher!" Harry said firmly, he would not have him punishing himself if he could prevent it. "If you get started on helping with the cleaning, so the Noble and Ancient House of Black can be proud of its house again no punishments will be necessary."

Kreacher looked at Harry and then stood with his back straight "Kreacher will help Young Master, the House of Black will stand tall and proud." With a low bow, he began to help clean the room.

The Weasley's looked astonished by what they had just seen, and couldn't believe their eyes that Kreacher had listened to Harry.

"Harry how could order him to help!" Hermione exclaimed, "you should be trying to free him, and he is so old he cannot manage…"

"I think you will find that Harry only asked Kreacher for assistance, he did not order him" Said Sirius strolling into the room looking like himself once more. "Kreacher is a very able elf when he wants to do something, as are all elves other than those that are too old to walk properly"

"I just treated him with respect and he seems to want to help renew the House of Black" Harry said with a direct look at him. He hoped Sirius would understand.

Sirius nodded "Kreacher, can you please attend to the garden after you are done helping in here. I would like for Buckbeak to be moved to there, I will be going through the artefacts in the house, I will be destroying all of them that are contaminated with dark magic."

Kreacher looked at Sirius with a look of slight distaste. "Of course Master Black, Kreacher will get to work immediately."

Kreacher left immediately

"You mentioned last night that you believed that we had a Boggart?" Sirius asked Mrs Weasley politely

"Yes, it is in the bottom draw of the writing desk" she replied courteously. Harry smirked to himself; they were both speaking in tones that suggested they both remembered their argument, but neither was willing to put it behind them just yet.

Sirius walked over to the writing desk, bent down, and looked through the keyhole on the draw, as he approached it gave a wobble. "Well I would agree that it is a Boggart, but I think that I will ask Alastor to have a look, it could be something worse, it will be better to be forewarned." He then pulled out his wand and performed a complicated movement and then the lock glowed blue.

"Of course you are right Sirius" Mrs Weasley said, walking over and collecting her book "we will be working on cleaning out the glass cabinets after we have had lunch," Mrs Weasley pointed at the glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece.

Harry walked over and looked through the dust glass and saw that they were crammed with all manner of objects: a collection rusty daggers, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages Harry could not understand: a stand holding eleven ornate crystal bottles with a large opals set into the stoppers, full of what Harry was quite sure was blood, there was also a small assortment of jewellery and awards.

Mrs Weasley quickly left them in the Drawing room to get a tray of lunch for them all.

The twins quickly left covertly, Harry saw them make a quick retreat. Harry shook his head at them, since he gave them his Tri Wizard winnings it seemed that they have gone on to develop more products, he just hoped that they would be sensible.

"They have stolen Doxy's and their eggs" Sirius muttered, "they grabbed them when I was looking in the desk"

"What could they want with them?" Harry asked in surprise

"Experiment with them for their products I would suspect" Sirius said with a shrug "you could ask them, but they probably wouldn't tell you exactly."

"I gave them –"Harry began but they were interrupted by Ron

"What are you doing Kreacher?" Ron asked rudely

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively, looking nervously at the tapestry

"That does not sound truthful Kreacher," said Sirius looking at the elf

At the sight of Sirius, and not realising that he was in the room, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snout like nose on the floor.

"You look like I caught you doing something you shouldn't." Said Sirius patiently but with narrowed suspicious eyes, "now, please can you tell me what you are really doing?"

"Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master destroy it -"

"I thought it might be that," said Sirius, casting a look at the opposite wall. "I am fully aware that it has a Permanent Sticking Charm on it, so I cannot remove the tapestry. you are wrong however Kreacher, I do not wish to see if destroyed, I would much rather it was restored, but to do that I need to remove it from the wall."

It seemed that Kreacher was thinking about what Sirius had said, "Kreacher is able to remove the Black Family Tree from the wall. Master Black."

"Then please do it Kreacher." Sirius said, with a frown, Kreacher bowed low and walked to the tapestry, he raised his hand a pulse of blue green energy shot from his hand into the tapestry, the next moment it fell to the floor and a great amount of dust fell with it. "Kreacher please can you take the tapestry to Maestro Salvitore's Magical Artistry shop on Knockturn alley, please ask them to reweave it with all family members on it with no one blasted off, I will send them a list of who to add. And I would also like it in a brighter colour than dark green."

Kreacher bowed low, and with one hand touching the tapestry he disappeared with a crack.

Harrys eye was caught by something on the wall, he walked slowly forwards and to his surprise there was a family tree painted directly onto the bare wall. Unlike the tapestry, there were no artistic renderings of family members. Harry scanned the tree and saw that it incredibly traced the Black family back over a thousand years. at the top wall, in the same writing was the words:

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
_Toujours pur_

"why is this here?" Asked Harry asked Sirius who was looking through the glass of the dusty cabinets.

"I am not sure" Sirius said looking at it "but this is my Grandfather's hand, it looks like he has added every relative to this, even those that were disowned." He began tracing the lines backwards muttering to himself for a moment "my family had burnt of any members they didn't approve off, like squibs and anyone who married a non-pureblood."

Harry thought Sirius sounded perplexed and intrigued by the writing "where are you on here?"

"I am there," said Sirius, pointing at his name, "I was burnt off the tapestry by mother when I ran away. Kreacher has spent the last month muttering the story under -." Sirius stopped speaking suddenly, Harry thought he must be remembering something of his past, so he looked at Sirius's name on the family tree, next to it was his brother, Regulus, but, Harry's eyes followed the line under Siruis's name, under which was a name that should not have been possible.

Harrison James Potter

"How can that be possible?" Sirius said quietly "Arcturus never knew I had named you my heir, he couldn't have known."

"Sirius how will the tapestry work now?" Harry asked looking at his own name under Sirius's, and hoping to distract him from his thoughts "I should be represented in two places."

"Your name will be added under my own only, as you are my blood adopted son." Sirius explained "where your mothers name would be would be the crest of House Potter. And under James and Lily's name there will be an impaled Coat of arms of the house of Potter and Black." He pointed at his parents' names, but he had not been added under it.

Harry gave him a confused look which Sirius sniggered at "I know it's confusing. This is the Black Family tree so I take primacy in your parentage. However on the Potter family tree I will be listed as a third parent next to James and Lily only as I have no Potter ancestry to be represented."

Harry nodded, it made sense that the tapestries would only reflect that family, and it was only complicated as he was the heir to two houses. "You ran away from home?" Harry prompted remembering what Sirius had said before

"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius,

"You said that my grandparents gave you sanctuary?" asked Harry, He remembered what he said about his teachings in Potter history.

"Your grandparents Charlus and Dorea sort of informally adopted me as a second son." Sirius said with a reminiscing smile " When I ran away it was the middle of the night, and I arrived at your grandparents with only the clothes on my back and my wand in my pocket. They sat me down and I told them why I ran away and what had happened that summer." At Harrys questioning look he added. "My mother was trying to force me to join Voldemort, but I refused and she tortured me, so I ran to the only place that felt like home."

Harry didn't know what to say or do after that revelation, but he was spared anyresponse when Sirius continued

"The next morning I woke up, only James was there and I told him everything, Charlus and Dorea then returned, they had gone straight to my grandfather Arcturus, he was the Head of House and he was the one to name me Heir of the House of Black. Grandfather was a ruthless man, and incredibly powerful magically and politically, and he commanded the respect of the wizarding community. He was enraged by what my mother had done, and my father was at the time in St Mungo's his health was failing him. He brought your grandparents with him when he came here; he restrained my mother to this very room, Great Aunt Dorea then pack up all of my things into my trunk and left with Charlus." Sirius paused here frowning. "Grandfather never showed affection but he forbade my mother from ever leaving the house again, he tried to make contact with me many times but I never replied."

"From then on I lived at the Potters during the holidays; when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard left me a decent bit of gold – he would have been wiped off the tapestry if my mother found out too. - After that, I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus's for Sunday lunch, though and I spent a few nights a week dining with them."

"You mother wanted you to join Voldemort? Why?"

Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long hair. "My Parents, well my Mother mostly sang the Pureblood doctrine. She was convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal, I common misconception of many in the family and even the community. After I left Regulus fell to my mother"

Sirius lightly touched the name next to his own; Regulus Arcturus Black, A date of birth followed by date of Death, the same year that Harry had become an Orphan

"He was two years younger than me," said Sirius, "He was my mothers favourite son, he did not question what she told him, I used to think him so innocent when he was younger."

"How did he die?" said Harry.

"He eventually joined the Death Eaters," sighed Sirius.

"But why?" Harry asked

"my family, my mother, my aunts and uncles, they all believed in the blood purity, and they thought that that were should have more power and freedom. Voldemort promised them just what they wanted: the return of the power the purebloods had lost, and purifying the wizard community from the impurity of muggle blood. My great aunt, she tried to force a bill through the ministry for muggle hunting! And she had backers too. Many of the pureblood families have fanatics in their trees, but my parents' generation was full of them, many I believe went to school with Voldemort. Most of the families supported Voldemort but when he showed his true colours, and that he wanted everyone under his control they turned against him. My mother on the other hand never abandoned the cause, she though Regulus was a Prince of the House of Black."

"Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively.

"no," said Sirius, "not that I know anyway. All I was able to find out was that he fell into the Death Eater fold deeply, but he then ran. I expect what he saw horrified him. no one found his body, and neither side took credit for his death. It is possible that the Death Eaters or Voldemort killed him but didn't tell anyone. Grandfather told my mother and father, and sent me an owl to tell me after I refused to meet him."

"Lunch," said Mrs Weasley said She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. The others moved over to her, eager for some food and they sat on the sofas, but Harry remained with Sirius, who had bent closer to the family tree.

"I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus, he is my great-great-grandfather, least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, actually he is your great-great-grandfather through both me and your father. Aunt Cassiopeia, she was a magical theorist, she never published her work, but she did a great deal of research into magic and its practices. And my grandmother Melania, she was doting grandmother, but she died when I was young, I remember my mother hated her because she thought her a blood traitor. Elladora Black, she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays. You will not see many decent family members on the tapestry, most of the time they were all disowned"

"You and Tonks are related somehow aren't you?" Harry asked, he remembered seeing her name on the Gringotts audit, but he was not sure on the relation, his attention had been focused on the Malfoy family connection.

"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favourite cousin, well the only cousin that I actually liked that the family spoke to," said Sirius, He pointed to a name between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Andromeda's sisters made 'respectable pure-blood marriages', but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Edward 'Ted' Tonks, so she was disowned, once I ran away she was the only family that I saw out of choice."

Harrys looked at the three Black sisters, but his eyes were caught by the name to the left of Andromeda's: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange. "Lestrange…" Harry said muttered aloud. The name had stirred something in his memory; he knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't think where, though it gave him an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"They're in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly, he pointed his wand at the name with extreme disgust.

"Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were arrested at the same time as Barty Crouch Junior," said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphus' brother Rabastan was with them, too. I think you know what for. "

Harry remembered. His mind flashed back to a scene he had seen in Dumbledore pensieve. Bellatrix Lestrange he remembered was a tall dark haired woman with heavy-lidded eyes, who had stood at her trial and proclaimed her continuing allegiance to Lord Voldemort, her pride that she had tried to find him after his downfall and her conviction that she would one day be rewarded for her loyalty. Harry remembered her confident stature, and it was obvious now to him that she was from an ancient House, the breeding and lessons were evident.

"That women is your family!" Harry said in revulsion

"She is no family of mine!" snapped Sirius. "Bellatrix may be blood, but has not been my family since the moment she took the dark mark, and before that she was a cousin I hated anyway. The last time that I saw her properly was in my fourth year at the family Christmas that I was forced to attend. Unless you count the time, she arrived in Azkaban, although I probably did duel her countless times during death eater attacks. "Like so many of our family, she is a disease on the branched of the tree."

"Sorry," said Harry quickly, "I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all -"

"It doesn't matter, don't apologize. I too would be shocked if I found out I was related to her, after all she is your second cousin through James and your first cousin once removed through me." Sirius mumbled. He turned away from the tree, his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like being back here," he said, staring across the drawing room. "I thought I had seen the last of this house when I was sixteen, it brings back my hatred for my family in waves."

Harry understood completely. He knew how he would feel, when he was grown up and thought he was free of a place forever, to return and live at number four, Privet Drive.

"It's ideal for Headquarters, of course," Sirius said. "Not many people know the location of this house; after Regulus disappeared and was pronounced dead my father placed every security measure known to wizard kind on it when he lived here, he rewrote the entire ward scheme. However, none of those enchantments are active now; I had to disable them so that Dumbledore could apply the Fidelius Charm, it couldn't be applied with the wards active. The only protections that are still active are the internal apparition wards, light and door access control as well. Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. "I wish I could see my mother's true reaction to what her house was being put to now, her portrait should give you some idea but it would be so much worse in the flesh." He scowled for a moment, and then sighed.

"If I was free I could be your escort to the hearing, I would even be on the Wizengamot! But I am stuck living out the rest of my years in this prison. You know Dumbledore has warned me not to leave at all, sent me a letter telling me not to leave again."

"but you do not plan on listening to him" Harry said "he has no say in what you do, you are your own man."

"true, but it gets you down after a while" Sirius said "come on we better grab some lunch before the Weasley's eat it all."

For the rest of the afternoon they tackled the glass cabinets, and it was a job that had their full attention, the objects had been enchanted or residual magic had seeped into them giving them a life of their own. When they tried removing many of the objects they fought them off until Sirius was able to immobilise them with magic.

Although Sirius was not spared from the unusual injuries, they had sustained. A silver snuffbox inlaid with diamonds bit him on the hand when he went to take out a small dagger. Within seconds of the bite, his hand was swollen in a brownish-yellow crust.

Sirius studied intently for a moment or two before he taped he wand at the base of the finger and it was restored to its original condition. "it was full of wartcap powder, probably one of my families idea of a joke" he said before he picked up the box carefully and placed it into the dark arts box.

Harry however watched as Fred quickly wrapped his hand in his sleeve, took the snuffbox back, and placed it into his pocket. Seeing Harry watching he smirked and gestured to his twin

George slid over and whispered, "we are experimenting for a new product, and wartcap powder may be of some use."

"What product are you working on?" Harry asked with interest

"There called skiving snack boxes." George whispered "a range of sweets that make you ill to get out of classes."

Harry could not help but admire the skills they used "what have you got so far?

"Puking pastels and nosebleed nougat, they are double ended sweets, one end creates the symptoms the second removes them. we took a doxy and some of their eggs too, we want to research their venom."

"So you are still pursing your career as owners of a joke shop?" he asked

"Yep, we are running a small owl order service from the Prophet, and we are still looking for premises. Dad has seen the adverts in the paper and approves but mum still doesn't know, she doesn't read the prophet anymore."

"Have you spoken to Gringotts at all?" Harry asked

"No not yet, we are not able to get out of the house" George said dully

"Perhaps you should speak to Bill, he could help you with the negotiations, I am sure that you could do with some preparation before you meet with the goblins" Harry said hoping that they would heed his advice.

The cabinet was full of curiosities as well as dangers; they found a music box that charmed them all to become weak and sleepy, rusted knives, were a black family tradition, given to the heir on the twenty first birthday for blood rituals, the vials of blood Sirius said was blood of the Black family, but he advised them not to touch it. They also found a heavy golden locket engraved with a snake of Slytherin house that none of them could open.

"My mother probably bought this to remind her of her little prince Snake" Sirius said staring at it with great dislike, they also found a number of ancient seals, all with the Black crest and initials of a lord Black; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for services to the Ministry.

"That was my grandfather Pollux Blacks, he gave the ministry a great deal of gold for something, I forget what it was," said Sirius, placing the medal into the box for things that they are saving.

Several times Kreacher sidled into the room and took the filled boxes to the attic,

After two days of hard work they managed to get the Drawing Room decontaminated, the only thing remaining was the rattling writing desk. And they needed Moody stop by before they dealt with it.

They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor which Sirius as Lord Black was now able to open by bypassing his mother's enchantments, the room was twice the size of the kitchen and could seat order meetings more comfortably.

There were boxes of china and silver in the dining room, all of which were embossed with the Black crest and motto, they were all cleaned and wrapped in paper and placed in a box by Kreacher. The same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, Sirius had a moment where he was about to throw them into a box for disposal, instead he gave them to Kreacher.

People such as professor Snape may have referred to the work they were doing as cleaning, but Harry found it more closely relating all-out war. Even with the help of some of the Order and Kreacher, the house was putting up a fight, it was as if it wanted to stay run down.

Kreacher was helping them a great deal with the cleaning, he helped strip the rooms back to bare walls and the floorboards, Sirius had Kreacher deliver much of the old furniture to the artistry shop for restoration and repairs, none had come back yet but it was costing a small fortune. Kreacher had scrubbed every floor, wall and window of the house until they shined; he also started to make sure that every bedroom and bathroom were cleaned, although Harry was certain he did not make much effort in any but his room. Ron's room still looked messy after the cleaning.

They days blurred into each other, between the cleaning of the rooms, lessons with Sirius. Several times a day the doorbell would ring which Harry was told had once signalled the ear splitting uproar from the portrait of Wulburga Black, but Kreacher had removed her portrait and had it placed into the Black family Ancestral vault whilst every other portrait in the house had been taken for cleaning and restoring. Every other night there was an Order meeting, they would all try to catch snatches of the conversation in the halls, but they so far had been unable to bypass the privacy charms cast by Mrs Weasley and the Twins has been unsuccessful in modifying the extendable ears and they were not sure they would anytime soon.

Sirius had also taken Harry out of the House for an afternoon, he took him to visit Andromeda and Ted Tonks, they lived in modest house in oxford. Ted was a rather rounded man, but he had a great sense of humour, his wife on the other hand was a very mature and reserved women, she had long brownish hair, grey eyes, high cheekbones, and had a constant haughty look. Harry could see the resemblance to her older sister. Whilst she looked every part a Black, she had a kindness in her eyes.

She had given Harry a stern talking to when he called her Mrs Tonks.

"No that will not do at all, you are to call me Aunt Andromeda or aunt Dromeda." She said, "Sirius was like a younger brother to me in my youth, therefore I would feel better you calling me aunt. Ted will feel the same."

"Don't argue with Andy," Sirius said laughing at Harrys expression "she will not let it rest until she has her way."

"Well we both have something in common than do we not Siri" she said, she then walked slowly around Harry, examining him. "I hope if he is to be the next Lord Black that you are correcting the errors of his upbringing."

"I so far have only managed to teach him basic etiquette, manners and Family history." Sirius said blushing slightly

"well that is not enough Sirius, as you well know" she said with a tone of disapproval, "can you dance?" she said to Harry.

Harry rubbed his hair uncomfortably, "I had a few lessons last year for the yule ball, but I will be honest I am lousy."

"Well that is about to change" Dromeda said "I will teach you myself, it will help you with you posture and it will improve the way you carry yourself."

"Are you sure you can teach him Andy, Dora doesn't seem to have the famed Black elegance" Sirius said smirking

"Nymphadora is not able to walk in a straight line without knocking everything over in her path," Dromeda said with a hint of annoyance "whilst her abilities as a Metamorphmagus are a blessing the drawback is the lack of coordination, even when she is in her natural state. And I will thank you not to point out my failures; otherwise I will choose to divulge some of your own"

Sirius looked slightly abashed but it didn't stop the playful banter that they exchanged, for the remainder of that afternoon, Andromeda began to teach Harry to dance and Harry was certain he would not ever be able to match the graceful movements that Sirius and Andromeda were capable of. Ted was also a very good dancer despise his rather round belly.

This formed a second set of lessons of every day, he would have morning lessons with Sirius, spend two hours learning to dance with Andromeda, she would also school him in his posture and manners. He had learnt a great deal about Andromeda in that time, whilst she often seemed aloof, he had learnt to see the amusement in her eyes, she was not light hearted at all but in her own way she was carring.

The rest of the day Harry returned to Grimmauld place and spent it with the Weasley's and Hermione, cleaning the house and just doing everyday things. Of a night, Harry had started a routine of getting ready for bed, but spending an hour reading one of his schoolbooks, mainly he reviewed his defence books, but he also dabbled in charms and transfiguration. He was determined to study this year, after learning how clever and gifted his parents were in passing he thought he should try harder to live up to them.

Snape had been back into the house a number of times, they had come face to face when Harry walked out of the dining room one evening, it had been a rather uncomfortable moment, Snape has merely glared at him, but he had quickly walked passed into the last meeting in the basement kitchen. They had also seen Professors McGonagall and Flitwick but only briefly.

Members of the order occasionally helped them in the war effort. In one afternoon, they had found a murderous old ghoul in the toilet on the top floor, hidden behind the wall. It had tried to attack Mundungus who was in the middle of using the toilet at the time, which had been a rather amusing, seeing him run through the house shrieking and swearing at the top of his voice.

Remus had moved into the house after a long discussion with Sirius, he had moved all of his belongings into a set of rooms to himself, Sirius refused to allow him to spend money on rent when he spent no time in his own house. Remus also spent days at a time out of the House, sent away of secret work for the Order, and when he returned he would sometimes returned injured. Both Sirius and Remus had spent an entire afternoon repairing a grandfather clock which no longer told the time, but if you passed it would start to chime loudly and fire bolts and gears at the person walking passed. What they could not understand was where the nuts and bolts came from, and they would trigger it to attack the other just for fun. Ron was saved by Mundungus when he tried opened an ancient dresser to remove the ancient robes, when the suddenly became animated and tried to lynch him.

For the first time in over a year and a half Harry was sleeping peacefully, he did not remember much of his dreams, he had a recurring dream about a locked door, but it was gone quickly to be replaced by that which he could not remember. In addition, it had also been a great few weeks, he found the cleaning enjoyable, and he enjoyed the company of Sirius and Remus, and all of the Order.

However when Harry lay in bed of a night time just in the final moments of consciousness, he still could not prevent his imagination showing him a Minister Fudge from snatching his wand away and snapping it in front of him, and ordering him back to the Dursley's who smiled in victory. But he would not go. He was determined on that. He would come back here to Grimmauld Place and live with Sirius who was now his father.

Dinner on Wednesday has been a strange affair, there was a tension in the room, whilst everyone was trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work well, his trial was the next day and everyone was nervous. Mrs Weasley turned to him and said quietly, "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry; A good first impression can work wonders."

The Weasley children and Hermione all stopped talking and looked over at him. Harry nodded and tried to keep eating his chops, but his mouth had become so dry he could not chew. So he gave up trying to ignore the situation.

"How am I getting there?" he asked Mrs Weasley, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Arthur will be taking you" said Mrs Weasley gently.

Mr Weasley smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table.

"Actually, I have been meaning to talk about that" Sirius said from his seat, I have made alternate arrangements for Harrys travel arrangements."

"And how will he be getting there?" Mrs Weasley asked "and why have you changed the arrangements?"

"I changed them because I do not want to place Arthur in more hot water that he already is" Sirius said calmly "also it was not my own idea, it was Andromeda's, she will be escorting him to the hearing."

"Well Andromeda will make a statement to the entire ministry" Mr Weasley said "she is well respected by most."

"I also want family escorting you Harry, if I am unable to go" Sirius said with a sigh, "as a minor you are allowed a family member to accompany you."

"But Andromeda is not family" Mrs Weasley said "she was disowned, she would not be allowed in."

"Ah, but I have reinstated Andromeda into the Black Family and I have recognised her marriage and daughter." Sirius said "I believe that if it is questioned that Harry will be able to smooth it all out."

"I could, but I cannot help but wonder if Aunt Dromeda would beat me to it" Harry said smirking, if there was one thing he had learnt from his new aunt, it was that she knew how to handle any situation. His dance lessons with Andromeda had taught him that whilst she had turned away from the family traditions, the lessons she was taught as a girl were still deep down.

Mrs Weasley said "Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Harry to -"

"Dumbledore doesn't believe it is a good idea to do many things," said Sirius "but people get on without his beliefs, and if he wanted to discuss the hearing and the approach he believes that Harry should take then he should have met with us both to discuss it."

Harry lowered his own eyes to his plate. He knew from Sirius that Dumbledore wanted limited contact with Harry, they just did not know why and both he and Sirius were getting annoyed.

*******************BETA *****LAWSTUDENT092******************

Rate and Review!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **

**On stage at the Ministry of Magic**

Harry awoke with a start the next morning, he felt that someone was leaning over him and watching him, he jumped out of bed and turned on the lights, but there was nothing there. He took a calming breath and put on his glasses. The hearing was today and he was nervous, so much was resting on today that he felt sick. His dreams have been full of turmoil, which had only increased his nerves.

He saw that hanging over the back of the desk chair was a smart pair of jeans and a shirt that Mrs Weasley had left out for him, as well as a pair of shoes. She had said that she left out his best Muggle clothes, and she was right that these were his best clothes, but they were not what he would be wearing today.

On the small chaise lounge, Harry saw the clothes Kreacher had laid out for him, Sirius had ordered them from Twilfitt and Tattings by Owl Order, as they were not able to buy them in the alley as it would have made their disguises useless. Pristinely ironed and folded was a pair of dark of black trousers, white shirt, a black waistcoat, over which he wore a black over-robe, which had silver detailing around the edges, on his breast there was a silver patch, which had been charmed to change only when the correct words were said. Harry scrambled into them. He checked the full-length mirror and straightened the cuffs and collar, to him, he looked extremely overdressed, and before this summer, he would not have thought these robes were what wizards would wear to a wedding. Now he realised that he looked like a member of the upper-class wizarding society.

He stepped out on to the landing and closed the door softly behind him. Trying not to think of the consequence if he did not win the hearing, he would be back to this house of course, but he would never be allowed to go back to Hogwarts. Harry started to walk forwards but stopped when he saw a pair of gleaming eyes that glared at him from the top of the stairs.

"Thank you for waiting for me Sirius." Harry grinned.

The eyes moved closer to reveal the Grim that was his godfather's Animagus form, who then changed back into his human self, he flicked his wand and the lights turned on and the hall was lit brightly, he cast an eye over him. "Good, you look like well raised member of the Ancient Houses, the only down side is your hair, but that has been the bane of many wives of your ancestors, but Aunt Dorea found one spell that will help." He cast a charm and Harry felt more of his hair lie flat, he the conjured a comb and quickly and efficiently moved his hair so that it was less like birds nest. "Now, Dromeda is already here, she will take you to the ministry, you will be early but that does not matter. Molly may mention something this morning, but pay her no heed, you know what you have to do and you are prepared, do not let her dissuade you." He then led Harry quietly down the stairs, past the now empty display cases that used to hold Kreacher's ancestors, and down into the kitchen.

Down in the kitchen Harry was greeted by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus and Aunt Dromeda.

All were fully dressed except Mrs Weasley, who was wearing a quilted purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment Harry entered.

"Breakfast," she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire.

"Good morning Harrison." Dromeda said with a small smile, "you look very smart, Sirius was right about the robes they are perfect for the occasion."

"Thank you Dromeda" Harry said with a small self-conscious smile. Whilst he had taken to wearing the robes he had bought, he still felt they were very excessive and flaunted wealth, which was not something he was used to doing.

"She is right Harry, you look like an upstanding member of the upper class, and any wizard raised Witch or Wizard will recognise that." Mr Weasley said "now I better be off, I will see you after the trial if I can. Nice to see you again Andromeda"

He quickly gave Mrs Weasley a kiss on the cheek and left through the kitchen door.

"Did you not see the clothes I laid out for you Harry dear" Mrs Weasley asked turning around with a frying pan in hand.

"Yeah," said Harry he went to rub his hair but Sirius slapped his hand. "But I bought these in Diagon Alley especially for the hearing, and they will show that I know wizarding tradition , which will go in my favour in the hearing.."

Mrs Weasley gave him a searching look before nodding her head at the robes. "So what would you like for breakfast, you will need something in your stomach"

"Just toast, thanks." Harry replied.

Lupin glanced at Harry and gave him a small nod of encouragement, then said to Andromeda, "How is Ted, is he still working in St Mungo's?"

"Yes, he is still enjoying it, he works on the children's ward, which suits him just fine. Sometimes I think he is just a child himself," she said with a mock look of disapproval, "I spoke to Dora last night before she left, she was telling me about the tutoring you have her on her charms."

Harry let the conversation drift over him, he did not need to think of anything else for the moment, he had enough to worry about. His insides were squirming, but he focused his mind on what Sirius had been drumming into him.

Mrs. Weasley placed a couple of pieces of toast and marmalade in front of him,

Sirius took the seat on Harry's other side, and was quickly served a cup of coffee by Kreacher who was now shooing Mrs Weasley from the kitchen area. Harry noticed that he did not look to happy, he kept shooting Sirius a look of uncertainty, but when he saw the toast in front of Harry, he started muttering under his breath very quickly.

Remus finished his conversation with Andromeda and he turned to Harry.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged, "ask me later."

Remus smiled, "You will be fine; you cope well when you are in a tense situation."

Harry said nothing, he didn't know what to say .

"Your hearing will be held in courtroom one, it is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,." Mrs Weasley said, "you may see people you know from the Order but do not speak to anyone you haven't met before this summer, you will give them away."

"Tonks is okay, Harry," said Sirius "You are being escorted by her mother, so no question will be raised."

"And since we are distantly related, and Sirius being your godfather, the ministry they will not think twice," Andromeda said, "they will be too busy avoiding my eyes, they see me as my elder sister. But it is not uncommon to see me in the Auror office, I often have to take Nymphadora breakfast, she is usually running so late she doesn't have time."

Harry nodded and managed to finish the remainder of his toast, it tasted like ash in his mouth but he managed to keep it down. He took the plate over to the sink when Kreacher quickly intercepted it.

"Does Master Harrison want anything else?" Kreacher croaked, although Harry saw him eye Mrs Weasley again with distaste, Harry managed a small smile at his disapproval of Mrs Weasley using his kitchen.

"No that will be all for me Kreacher" Harry said with a smile he turned and saw Andromeda and Sirius finishing their discussion for the hearing "actually Kreacher, could you prepare me a package for Nymphadora, she has probably not had any breakfast."

Kreacher nodded and with a click of his fingers a cardboard box appeared in front of him, he placed some rolls, bacon and sausage into the box, along with a banana and yoghurt which he wrapped in brown paper and gave to Harry.

"Thank you Kreacher that will do nicely." Harry thanked the elf.

Kreacher bowed and retreated into the corner of the kitchen.

Taking the box he walked back over the Andromeda

"Kreacher made this for Nymphadora," He said handing her the box, "that way it seems less suspicious."

"That was good thinking" Andromeda said, "Thank you for that Kreacher," she said with a look towards the corner where Kreacher bowed.

"Remember the rules. Keep calm and do to rise to anything they may try to bait you with," said Sirius reassuringly, "Do not let them back you into a corner, you have the right to be heard, and they have no choice but to listen."

Harry nodded again. Remembering Sirius's lessons, he knew that if he could be the epitome of pureblood teachings and he would come away smiling. He knew that both Sirius and Remus had not told people of their plan, as they knew that the others would not agree with this plan of action, and it made Harry laugh they had to speak about the topic whilst appearing to speak about something else.

"The law is on your side," said Lupin quietly. "The only reason you are in this situation is because Fudge is an idiot and burying his head in the sand."

"I think we'll go now," Andromeda said checking her watch, "we are early but that is not a problem, it makes a better impression, and I am sure Nymphadora can introduce you to the auror office."

Harry quickly moved towards Andromeda, and everyone wished him luck.

Sirius got up and gave him a hug, and whispered, "Remember your lessons, Blacks dictate their will on others, Potters are unflinching in the face of adversary. Remind them of the power of our ancestors," Harry pulled away and gave him a nod.

Harry led the way out of the kitchen and into the hall, as he reached the door it unbolted itself and opened, they stepped out into the cold, foggy dawn.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked her, as they set off briskly around the square.

"Apparition," said Andromeda, "Sirius asked that I Apparate us directly to the Atrium as you are already familiar with the method of transport, not to mention the floo will get your robes filthy and it can be undignified, and a portkey is out of the question as we would not get authority."

Andromeda directed Harry to the gate for to grass square, once they were in dark shadow, Harry took her arm and he felt the awful feeling of being pulled through a buttonhole.

The next sensation Harry had was sound, he was surrounded by people, and he was standing at one end of a very long hall. The ceiling was arched but had been painted peacock blue, the ceiling also had bright gold symbols that were constantly moving and dancing around each other, their meaning lost to Harry. The floor was made of a highly polish dark wood, as too was the walls panelled in the same wood. What was most prominent feature along the walls was the large number of large gilded fireplaces, out of which came a constant stream of witches and wizards adding to the crowds.

Halfway down the hall there was a large golden fountain, it was a circular pool stood a group of gold statues. It was a fountain. The tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him was a beautiful witch posing with her wand in hand , a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard.

Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkle of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of the many footsteps.

"This way," said Andromeda "All visitors to the Ministry, are required to be searched and have their wands registered at the security desk."

They joined the throng, winding their way between the Ministry workers. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small silver plaque beside it read:

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

'If I get out of this scot free I will give you all the gold I have on me," Harry found himself thinking.

They quickly stopped at the Security desk so that they could both sign in, the wizard, Harry thought was not very keen, it had taken him until the moment of leaving to realise who he was, although he had quickly looked away when he noticed Andromeda looking at him sternly

They quickly began to follow the employees towards the end of the hall, when they went through a large ornate arch they arrived in a circular chamber which where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry and Andromeda joined the crowd around one of them.

They managed to get into a lift, many of the surrounding witches and wizards moved away from Andromeda, and kept shooting her nervous glances, and they would quickly look away if they met her eyes. Her presence was masking his own, but a few of the people noticed him and would gaze at him with some curiosity; he met the gaze and gave them a slight nod in acknowledgement, which made them look away quickly.

The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended or descended slowly, he wasn't entirely sure, chains rattling, a voice began to call out the floors and what was on them.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Center."

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"This is us, Harrison," said Andromeda, Harry followed her out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "The Auror office is just down here"

They began to walk down the corridor, Harry saw a number of doors open and then close but the only thing to come through were the paper airplanes, the silent flew past the window showing an early morning sun.

"Dromeda" Harry said "where is this building? It must be large but how is it hidden from Muggles?"

"We are in the Whitehall area, but you would not be able to find this building, the entire complex is underground, Muggles nearly found it in the eighteen hundreds when they were building their underground train network, but we managed to avoid discovery." said Andromeda "Many of the offices and corridors around the ministry have windows, but they are all enchanted, not unlike the Hogwarts Great Hall ceiling"

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.

Harry looked with a great deal of curiosity through the doorways as they passed. The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of their families, to posters of their favourite Quidditch teams. All of them wore scarlet robes of the Auror force, although he noticed that some of the robes were darker than other. He saw a number of witches and wizard writing out reports, he also saw an elderly witch in dark red robes with white hair and an eye patch who was talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

However what was now quite apparent was that it had gone rather quiet in the office, and many of the Aurors were watching Andromeda carefully, many of the Aurors had reached for their wands. Andromeda gave them a dangerous stare, which made many of them, flinch, and then continued on to a cubical at the end, where a pink haired woman was pouring over a lot of parchment.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda said.

Tonks jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, and knocked over her inkbottle.

"Mum!" she cried, "and Harry Potter?" she said looking at Harry

"Yes, I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to escort him to his hearing," Andromeda said, "as you would have known if you had not have left so late you missed breakfast." She added with a disapproving look as she handed over the package.

"Thanks for bringing me this, I am starving" Tonks said smiling; Andromeda nodded, and with a flick of her own wand returned the ink to the bottle. Tonks turned to Harry and with a mischievous smile she said "Hi I am Tonks" holding out her hand.

Harry kept his face impassive, fighting to control his smile but took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Tonks, I believe that we are somewhat distantly related?"

"Aren't we all related in some way?" Tonks asked, "What are you in the Auror office for?"

"I have a hearing for underage magic in front of the Wizengamot at a few hours" Harry said politely "Your mother thought that it would be a good idea to arrive early and she could show me around a little."

Tonks nodded and asked Andromeda something about her father, Harry turned his attention to the office, many of the Aurors were looking at him now and talking to their neighbours, many of them gave him appraising looks. He watched as an airplane flew over to Kingsley at an alarming speed, Kingsley read the note quickly, and glanced up at Harry with a worried expression, and quickly pointed his wand at the paper and it reformed and shot directly at Tonks.

Tonks saw it flying for her and made to catch it, but missed and fell over her chair, Many of the Aurors chucked good naturally at her, which Harry assumed meant this was a natural occurrence with Tonks. Harry plucked the plane out of the air and handed it to Tonks as she got up.

Tonks scanned the parchment quickly, and her from what Harry could see of her face she did not look happy but what she read, "Thank you for the breakfast Mother, but I am an Auror and I do have to be getting on. Perhaps you should be getting Harry here to where he is supposed to be?"

Andromeda nodded slowly, "of course, eat that whilst it is hot Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks exclaimed as Andromeda lead Harry back out of the office,

"What –" Harry stated to say when they left but was interrupted by Kingsley walking passed them, Harry had not noticed him leaving, but as he passed, he pressed something into Andromeda's hand.

Andromeda didn't react but continued to walk back towards to end of the corridor, after a few moments she opened the parchment in her hand, and her face displayed a small amount of anger, and it was in that moment Harry could see the sharp resemblance to her sister, and could see why people were so wary of her, especially now he knew Bellatrix's reputation.

"The time and location of your hearing has been changed," she said curtly and she walked back towards the lift, Harry fell into stride with her "and it is no longer on this floor and it started ten minutes ago."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Down in the old courtrooms," Andromeda said, "to my knowledge they have not been used for fourteen years."

Harry did not need more explanation. He knew the courtrooms she was referring to, one of Sirius's lessons had spoken of them, they were used in the Death Eater trials and they had the most security spells on them.

They quickly got into a lift, and Andromeda pressed the button and look to be waiting patiently, whilst neither of them were rushing to the location as it would not be proper to be seen running, Harry was getting anxious as they stopped on every floor, he saw that Andromeda looked at ease, and indifferent to what was going on but her eyes kept looking at the floor indicator.

A few minutes later they were the only people in the lift when the women said "Department of Mysteries"

Despite being anxious about being late and the upcoming trial, Harry was curious about this department, it was an intriguing name, but his curiosity was for nought, the room walls, floors and ceiling were made of black polished tiles, and the only door was at the far end and it was a rather plain average door painted black.

As they approached the door, Harry saw that there was no handle on the door and no obvious means of entry, which was strange, but he supposed it matched its name.

Andromeda led him down a set of steps down an alcove to the left of the door, and they began to descend into a cold stone corridor.

"We are looking for Courtroom Ten," Andromeda said looking from door to door, until they stopped at a door with a dull and stained brass plaque with a number ten on it, the door itself was dark wood but was studded with rusted metallic studs. "This is it. Good luck and remember you cannot lose, you have done nothing wrong, and if you can teach them a lesson that they will never forget," she said and gave him a slight nudge towards the door.

Harry nodded at her and turned to look at the door, he paused and took a deep calming breath, and raised his chin and opened the door.

Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw the courtroom, it was a large chamber, but he recognised it immediately, he had been here before in a memory of the Professor Dumbledore, for the Lestrange trial for the torture and incapacitation of the Neville's parents. He couldn't be certain but it he was sure it was same one, and that thought made Harry look forward with greater determination.

The walls of the chamber were made of a dark stone, metal sconces lighted the room but they did not remove the chill from the air, and the room was still dim. The room was roughly triangular and the seats were tiered, the longer two sides he saw was the entire Wizengamot, the top row was where the Ancient Houses sat, but he could not see them well in the dim light, at the front was the where the integrators sat. The heavy door with its rusted iron studs closed loudly behind him and an ominous silence fell.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.

"You're late."

Harry walked confidently towards the center of the room where he knew stood the chair, from which chains hang from the arms and would bind who ever sat on it.

"I do apologise Minster Fudge." Harry said, "But it would seem that the ministry owl that was sent out a minimum of forty eight hours ago got lost and was unable to deliver the change of time and location to myself. It was most fortunate for the ministry that I arrived in the Ministry hours earlier, had I not then I would be pushing through the allegations of gross misconduct from Minister Fudge who is Chief Interrogator of this hearing and therefore I hold him fully accountable for any fault in the trial."

"Our laws clearly state that when a person is on trial for crimes and the location and time of the trial change then the ministry is to send out notification to the defendant a minimum for forty eight hours before the trial is to begin. If it were to be proven that you have failed to uphold my statutory rights as a citizen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, I would be acquitted for any crime I was to be on trial for." Harry said formally, "it is most fortunate for Minister Fudge that I decided to arrive at the ministry hours early in case of such an eventuality, as I will not have to have him investigated for perverting the course of justice."

Harry took to his seat whilst a number of whispers spread the chamber. The chains clinked threateningly and glowed red and bound him to the seat. Harry raised an eyebrow at the action, he had to fight the urge to smirk, and quickly schooling his expression into disapproval he looked up at the minister

"I was not aware that it was common practice to bind a minor to the chair whilst on trial for underage magic. Especially when the magic in question was neither dangerous nor threatening, I would advise you, Minister to have the chains released from me this instant!" Harry said directly to Fudge. "Failing to do so will be severe misconduct and a breach of law and I will hold you responsible as you are the head of the committee in front of who I sit."

Muttering was rampant around the hall, Fudge turned scarlet and shouted for an Auror to release him. Seemingly from the shadows of the room an Auror in his scarlet robes appeared and quickly complied and the chains withdrew at the wave of his wand. Harry took that moment to have a thorough look around

There were about fifty people, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-coloured robes with an elaborately worked silver "W" on the left-hand side of the chest and all of them were talking to their neighbours, and kept shooting him appraising looks. He saw that the topmost row also wore different robes, they were all black and had something stitched on the chest, which he knew was their house Incal.

In the very middle of the front row of the interrogator tier sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge sat with a look of severe discomfort, he was speaking in low voice to a woman, she had a rather broad stature, and a square jaw, which was set in an angry scowl and she did not look impressed at all and gave off a forbidding presence.

On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

"On behalf of the Wizengamot I apologise to you Mr Potter," the forbidding women said, "it would seem that this trial was very short notice and perhaps some details were overlooked, I also apologise for the actions of the chair that you are residing in, I was not aware that its enchantments had been activated for this trial as they never should have been", she shot Fudge a dark look.

"Thank you Lady Bones." Harry said with a small nod, again whispers were heard, he had made the Wizengamot aware that he recognised her first as the Lady Regent of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones, not in her ministerial position.

"Well, yes, thank you for that Amelia." Fudge looked very uncomfortable under her gaze. "Now that the accused being presented final… - let us begin. Are you ready?" He called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench.

Harry looked at Percy, he sat in there showing no sign of recognition, and in front of him he had parchment and a quill at the ready. Harry could see the smug look on his face and he couldn't help but think that Percy had fallen so far.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head. And they heard the boom of the door closing

Dumbledore was striding across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore.

Harry frowned at Dumbledore's appearance, Sirius had not thought that Dumbledore would attend the hearing, and he had never mentioned it in the meetings. Harry would now have a complication to control. Although it did have its advantages, Fudge looked even more flustered.

"Ah," said Fudge, "Dumbledore. Yes. You received our notification that the time and location of the hearing was changed. "

"Unfortunately I seemed to have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "I have received no correspondence from the ministry, it would seem that the poor bird must have gotten lost, it was most fortunate I arrived here so early."

"Yes well we were just starting so you have not missed anything " Fudge said quickly, casting a nervous look at Amelia and the members of the Wizengamot who began to mutter to themselves again

Dumbledore nodded pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a flick, and a squashy armchair appeared into which Dumbledore settled and he then surveyed Fudge over his steeple fingers.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes, " The charges are as follows."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"No," Harry said simply. Mutters went around the chamber immediately, Dumbledore also looked in Harry's direction, but his attention was on the minister.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Fudge spat at him, "What childish game are you playing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the comment , "I am merely stating that the name you have announced is not my name Minster Fudge."

Fudge went a slight shade of purple. "Then do tell what your name is?" He finished with a slight smirk.

"My name is not Harry James Potter." He said with a slight shake of the head. "My name is Harrison James Black-Potter."

"You are not a member of the Black Family!" Fudge exclaimed.

"My Godfather Sirius Orion Black, with the permission of my parents performed a blood-adoption ritual. So I can assure you that this is indeed my name."

The entire chamber exploded into voices. The minister tried to regain order, but looked out of his depth but he kept shooting deadly looks in his direction, Harry then used to confusion to his advantage. "Please do not speak unless I call for you Headmaster, I require no assistance from you." Dumbledore frowned but nodded and made no objection.

"SILENCE!" Madame Bones shouted "There will be silence in the courtroom!" The noise ceased immediately. "Fudge, continue with your questioning."

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" Fudge asked quickly.

"No."

"Mr Potter, I remind you that I have your file in front of me, how can you deny the question?" Fudge asked with snide voice.

"Mr Black-Potter if you would Minister," Harry said "and I do not deny that I received said warning, but I deny that I ever used said illegal magic."

"And pray tell who did the magic if not you?" Fudge said smiling, "You are the only wizard in the area."

"Therein lies your confusion minister, a witch or wizard did not cast the magic," Harry said, "It was a house-elf."

"Ah," Fudge said gleefully, "I can see that you have come up with a story that would of course be farfetched and would explain it all away but I am sorry…"

"Excuse me Minister but I am quite sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" Harry cut in over Fudge

She looked at him with screwed eyes and he knew that she had realised that he was playing them all like a harp. "Mr Black-Potter is indeed correct."

"Thank you madam Bones," Harry said and he gave her a nod, "as I was saying the house-elf cast the magic, and if Professor Dumbledore could summon the house elf Dobby here from Hogwarts he will be able to validate that, I should also point out that the elf in question is free, so is not bound to the word of anyone." Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand.

"There is no need for the Mr P… Black-Potter." Fudge said quickly.

"Then that will be expunged from my record?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes it will no longer be on your record." Fudge said impatiently.

"I will personally see to it Mr Black-Potter." Madame Bones stated.

Harry nodded and waited for the next question.

"On the night of the Second of August you cast the Patronus charm?" said Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes."

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Yes." said Harry.

Then Madame Bones cut across him in a booming voice, "You produced a corporeal Patronus?"

"I am sorry Madam Bones I do not understand your question?" Asked Harry, having never heard that term before

"Your Patronus is fully formed? It takes on the shape of rather than mere smoke?"

"Oh yes," said Harry, "it has always taken the form of a stag."

"How long have you been able to produce a Patronus?"

"Since my third year, I was taught the charm to combat the effects of the Dementors that the Ministry stationed around Hogwarts." Harry said

"Third year?" Madam Bones asked "that would have made you thirteen would it not. A thirteen year old who mastered the Patronus Charm, which is very impressive."

"I would argue that the more impressive the magic the worse the offence is!," said Fudge in a testy voice, "Especially when he used such an obvious spell in a Muggle area and in front of a Muggle! "

"I am sorry Minister but again I am unfortunately going to have to correct you and for that I apologise," Harry said with no sense of sincerity, "I may have cast the Patronus, but you failed to ask me under what circumstance caused me to cast said charm, also you have highlighted that I cast it in front of a Muggle."

"I will start with the latter first; the Muggle in question is my maternal cousin Dudley Dursley. Who has been aware of the magical world for the last five years ever since I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter, so you point is moot as there was not breach in the international Statue of Secrecy, as Dudley Dursley is already aware."

Fudge turned a dangerous shade of red, "You have still cast magic whilst outside of school which goes against the decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, as you under not of age you a broke the law."

"Again you have not asked me why Minister," Harry said with a sigh, "the reason that I cast the Patronus charm was because two Dementors attacked my cousin and myself, which would fall under the decree by laws, that in a life and death situation allows for underage magic."

"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising. "What do you mean Dementors attacked you?"

"What I said Madam Bones, two Dementors tried to give the Dementors Kiss to myself and my cousin."

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Of course, you decided to tell us a made up story, you delusion has grown."

Harry did not rise to his comment.

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He must have sat and thought of the only excuse he could come up with to use for casting the patronus charm, Dementors as luck would have it. Muggles cannot see them so it cannot be validated, therefore we would be forced to dismiss this trial due to their being unable to probe that the Dementors were not. Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat stopping Fudge mid sentence.

"There was an eye witness who saw the entire exchange in the alleyway." he said

Fudge's plump face seemed to deflated instantly, and he sat gaping at Dumbledore like a fish without water for a few seconds before he said, "We haven't got time to listen to more of misdirection's, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly -"

Harry didn't let Dumbledore continue his own approach for the trail and quickly spoke up.

"it would seem that you are again overstepping your authority Minister Fudge" he said in a harsh voice "you are again dismissing the Wizengamot Charter of Rights."

"Fine! Fine!" snapped Fudge red flush creeping up his neck and he eyes the chamber quickly. "Who is this so called witness, where are they?"

"She is just outside the door" Dumbledore said calmly.

" Weasley, go," Fudge said quickly, Percy set down his quill and practically ran the length of the chamber, Harry couldn't help butch smother a chuckle, Percy was behaving like a trained animal, responding to his masters orders.

A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs Figg. Harry has assumed it was her but he had never seen a person he thought look so out of place, it was like watching aunt petunia suddenly pick up a broom and play Quidditch.

Dumbledore pointed his wand next to him and conjured up a second chair for her to sit in, as Percy returned to his seat.

"What is your name?" ask Fudge loudly, when Mrs Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat.

"Arabella Doreen Figg." Said Mrs Figg in a low quivery voice.

"And who are you?" said Fudge, in a disgusted voice, his eyes passing over her, from her carpet slippers, and her shabby hair, and dirty clothes.

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, I live just around the corner from the house where Harry Potter lives." said Mrs Figg.

"There are no records of any witches or wizards living in Little Whinging, other than Mr Black-Potter" said Madam Bones looking over a parchment in front of her "the situation has always been monitored closely and we monitor for any magical activity in the area."

"Well you will not have any record of a witch or magic in the area" Mrs Fig said "I am a Squib so I will not be on any of your ministry records."

"A Squib!" Fudge exclaimed, and a nasty smile appeared on his face "of course, we can check you parentage, you are to leave the details with Weasley after this trial. However have a more pressing question, can a squib even see a Dementor?" his eyes fell to an empty chair on the integrators seating, Harry remembered from Sirius's lessons that was where the Head of the Department of Mysteries would usually sit.

For the next fifteen minutes Mrs Figg was questioned meticulously by Fudge and Madam Bones, Harry was hoping the questioning would be over soon as she was not a very credible witness and she was faltering over basic details such as the description of Dementors and their characteristics

Fudge was looking rather smug as he watched Mrs Figg as the questioning was drawing to a close, "I see, is there anything else you want to add to what you saw?" Madam Bones asked

"Yes," said Mrs Figg "I felt the Dementors effects, it was the hottest day of the year, but the warmth was drained from the evening instantly. It was a little after then that I felt the true torment of the Dementors. It was as if all the happiness in the world has been stripped away. And I – I remembered – the most dreadful – painful memories…."

Her voice faltered and died, her sentence was left unfinished , but it added to the power of the description, it was a reaction that could not be false.

"Can you describe the attack on the boys" Madam Bones said "in detail, you mentioned that they were attacked and Mr Black-Potter drove them away but please provide us more information. "

"They went for them," said Mrs Figg, her voice grew in strength "Dudley Dursley had fallen, the Dementor had lowered its hood and was going to kiss him, and Harry was standing, trying to repel the Dementor. On his first two attempts he failed to produce anything but silver mist from his wand, on the third attempt he produced a glowing patronus. The patronus chased of the first Dementor and then Harry directed it towards the second and his cousin. It was a close call, the Dementor was inches from Dursley's face. Mr Potter's actions saved his cousin's life."

Madam Bones looked down at Mrs Figg in silence. Fudge was no longer looking as confident as he did moment before, Harry knew that he would be planning to discredit her now.

"Very well," said Fudge, "you may go."

Mrs Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door.

"Not a very convincing witness." said Fudge loftily and Harry thought somewhat hopefully.

"I would disagree," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "A Dementor attack would be traumatic, especially to a woman who could not defend herself being confronted with her worst memories. However, her description of the effects on the Dementors was spoken from first-hand experience."

"Dementors would not just wind up in a Muggle area!" Fudge snorted

"No, I do not doubt that Minister, but perhaps they were ordered there by a unknown third party" Harry said casually, the subtly hint of Voldemort was not lost on Fudge

Who turned purple in rage "Dementors are under the full control of the ministry, and do not take orders from anyone else!" he exclaimed

Harry smiled internally, but let none of it show on his face. Raising an eyebrow in question he said "ah then by you own admission, one could only assume that it was your own ministry that ordered the Dementors to the area?"

Fudge went scarlet and began to open his mouth and close it repeatedly, he was unable to find his tongue and he had walked right into a trap that he should have seen.

"Excuse me Minister Fudge, but I believe that the point of the hearing is to discuss the matter of underage magic, not why Dementors made visit to Surrey, I will trust the trust that the Ministries own Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to carry out a full investigation and report their findings in the next few months, I do not believe that is an issue for the whole Wizengamot ." Harry said brushing his robes absentmindedly.

In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forwards so that Harry saw her for the first time.

He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad face, but it looked to have a lot of excess skin. She had large pouchy eyes that were watching him with a look that he could not place and he did not like her at all for the first glance. From the little pink velvet bow perched on the top of her permed brown hair, to the way she licked her teeth in thought, he could help but think she looked like a toad.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." said Fudge.

The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry aback.

"Excuse me Mr Black-Potter, I am not aware that you are a member of this governing body and therefore I do not think it is your place to tell the Wizengamot or the ministry what they should and shouldn't." She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused, Harry also believed that a number of them were in truth laughing at her.

For the first time Harry gave a large smile, "Of course you are excused for your ignorance Madam Umbridge." Umbridge suddenly looked like she had swallowed a fly, and many more of the members of the chamber laughed. "You are indeed mistaken, I am a member of this governing body."

There was silence in the chamber everyone was looking at him now.

"What madness is this!?" Fudge exclaimed.

A bald man who reminded Harry of a boy from Slytherin in the year below exclaimed. "This little boy is mocking us!"

More outbreaks were made and Madame Bones had to restore order, "Mr Black-Potter please can you explain yourself."

"Of course Lady Amelia of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones," Harry said he bowed in his seat slightly, "as I have already told this body I was adopted by my godfather Sirius Orion Black. Who is Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Lord Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

The entire hall was silent. "This would make me, Harrison James Black-Potter, Head of the Ancient House of Potter, Heir to the Ancient House of Black, named proxy to the Wizengamot for both the House of Potter and Black by Lord Black and Regent Lord Potter." The silver patch on his robes glowed and the house crests appeared and he held up his right hand which shone with light from both rings at his announcement.

But in the next moment there was a streak of silver light shooting into the room and formed into an animal,

There was a scream from many of the Wizengamot, one word stood out "Grim!"

The grim like dog growled menacingly at Minister Fudge "I, Sirius Orion, Lord of House Black, Lord Regent of House Potter, do herby appoint my son Harrison James Black-Potter as proxy for the seats of House Black and Potter."

The Patronus dispersed into mist and disappeared, it its place stood the Black raven and Potter griffin were either side of him and then they to disperse. There was an eerie silence over the entire chamber but there was an immediate uproar

Madame Bones didn't miss a beat. "The chair recognises the Harrison James Black-Potter, proxy to the seats of the House of Black and Potter."

"You cannot be serious Amelia!" Fudge exclaimed "Black is a wanted criminal he cannot – "

"Black may be a criminal, but he is Lord Black and Lord Regent Potter" Amelia said in a stern voice, "He is in full control of who takes those seats, and his word is not something we can overturn. And you will do well to remember not to question the Ancient Laws, Minister Fudge. He may be a criminal but the order is recognised."

"Thank you Madame Bones." Harry said with smile. "I do have a question to ask the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement if you could satisfy my curiosity?" To which she nodded, "Am I correct that all members of the Noble and Ancient Houses have the right to stand trial for any crime no matter the circumstances?"

She looked at him sternly, "You are correct."

"And forgive me, would it be lawful to imprison an Heir to a Noble and Ancient house without trial no matter the crime?"

"You would be correct again Mr Black-Potter its part of the same law as your last question." She then leant forward. "Why is it you ask these questions?"

"It would seem that my godfather and my adoptive father Lord Sirius Orion Black and regent Lord Potter was imprisoned in Azkaban without trial, no trial was ever was ever held for any of the crimes he allegedly did. Furthermore I have a copy of the Kiss on Sight order signed Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge. A Lord of a Noble and Ancient House is being hunted unlawfully."

"This is outrageous, Sirius Black is a mass murderer, and you are the one who is on trial Mr Potter!" Fudge screeched.

Amelia did not look amused by his outburst and glared at him for a few minutes before turning back to the Wizengamot, "I think we have heard everything we need for the Trial of Mr Black-Potter, All in favour of clearing the accused of all charges for underage magic and to have the record of the previous misdemeanour expunged?" Madame Bones boomed.

"you do that Amelia, Sirius Black is a convicted Criminal and has no authority on this body" Umbridge said with a small laugh "obviously you are forgetting your place Amelia."

Madame Bones glared at Umbridge with a look of contempt "You are forgetting, you are not a part of this governing body! you place is filing paper, not voice your opinions Miss Umbridge, I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Lady Regent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, I have more right to sit in this body that the minister of magic whose crevice you live in. keep your tongue behind your teeth before I have you thrown bodily from this courtroom!"

Umbridge sat furious, and drew her self up as if to argue, but two aurors stepped forwards from the corner at a gesture from Madam Bones and she didn't say another word. Umbridge sat bolt up right and began to write on parchment in front of her.

Madam Bones just glanced over her, as if she was a piece of filth on the bottom of her shoe.

"now that the rude interruption is resolved, We can continue with the vote." Madam bones said "All in favour of clearing the accused of all charges for underage magic and to have the record of the previous misdemeanour expunged?"

Harry looked around he saw that only two people voted against him Fudge and Umbridge.

"Cleared of all charges." Madame Bones boomed. "Now that that issue is cleared up as it should have been in my own office without a trail, I believe that we can move on to your discussion regarding Sirius Black of House Black and Lord Regent of House Potter."

"Amelia, you cannot indulge the boy, he is talking nonsense," Fudge said turning to her looking very hot under the collar, "we will have to postpone this discussion for another sitting."

"That is not necessary Minister," said a woman to Harry's left and high in the stands, "we are all here and I forward the motion to discuss the so called conviction of Sirius Black, Lord of House Black and Regent Lord of House Potter." With a start Harry recognised Neville's Grandmother.

"I second that motion." A man with gleaming blue eyes said. "And you are deluded to believe that you can stop us from looking over the Sirius Black evidence.

A murmur went around the room and in quick order the entire chamber voted in favour. Madam Bones sent a clerk to find the Black files.

Dumbledore turned to him and muttered, " Did you plan this?" Harry subtly nodded, "Well done my boy, Sirius will have his kiss on sight order revoked and he can turn himself in for a trial."

Harry did not respond, he did not intend to allow Sirius to walk down here.

The clerk returned and handed her four documents. She looked over them in quick order she then sent the clerk out again, not fifteen minutes later Alastor Moody arrived, his eye spinning taking in his surroundings. "I call this gathering of the Wizengamot to session on the twelfth of August to discuss the prosecution of Sirius Orion Black as proposed by Harrison James Black-Potter. I have reviewed what little actual evidence there was. I will now present the charges: accused of knowingly conspiring with the terrorist Lord Voldemort to the murder of Lord James Charlus and Lady Lily Eloise of the House Potter, and the attempted murder of Harrison James Potter; He is also accused of the murder twelve Muggles and the murder of Peter Pettigrew."

A man with silver hair stood, he face heavily lined, he was soon announced as Lord Edward Nott. "What proof is there of these charges? Was he marked as a Death Eater? Was his wand checked?"

Harry knew that he was actually a Death Eater, but as a Lord of an Ancient House he could not allow the ministry to overlook laws that governed the rights of the Ancient Houses.

Madam Bones looked through her notes, "He was examined: no Dark Mark, and his wand only a shield charm, standard Auror tracking and tracing spells, a powerful sealing ward, a funeral preservation spell and," she looked at Harry at that, "an infant healing charm."

The Hall echoed with the interest, another member stood, a women with a calculating gleam. "Was Black in possession of any other wand?"

"No Lady Gilbert, no other wand was in his possession nor any other magical artefact." Madam Bones said. "I call on Retired Senior Field Auror Alastor Moody to give evidence."

Moody walked to the centre of the room; his magical eye spinning madly, it focused for a long moment on Harry before going back to circling the room.

"Mr Moody please give us your account of events, you were the head of the team tracking Mr Black." Madam Bones asked.

"On October thirty-first, nineteen-eighty-one, the Ministry received a communication from Albus Dumbledore that Lord James and Lady Lily Potter had died in a confrontation with Voldemort, and that their baby, Harry Potter, had somehow survived and Voldemort was destroyed. Black had arrived at the scene afterwards but found Rubeus Hagrid had already taken custody of the baby on Albus' orders. Black loaned Hagrid the use of his flying motorbike. At the time of Albus's communication, the baby was on his way to his Muggle relatives."

Alastor recounted the events briskly. "I knew the Potters had gone under a Fidelius charm. I saw Black some months before and he told me he was the Secret Keeper. At the time I scolded him for telling everyone but he wouldn't listen. I then acted on my orders, on the basis that Black betrayed the Potters, Albus confirmed the Fidelius was down since Lady Lily had cast it, I took a team to Godric's Hollow, but Black was not there. I left men securing the bodies which had been placed under secured sheets on the front lawn, I also asked my team to secure the house as quite a crowd had formed around the ruined cottage, but there was no need as it had sealed itself and we could not enter, I then took a team in search of Black, including a few of Hit Wizards from Black and Lord Potters own division. We managed to pick up his trail after only an hour of looking."

"The trail was a funny one." Alastor said. " Black was an extremely able wizard who would have been able to hide his tracks if he wanted to, he was trained to find such trails and he would know how to avoid being traced. The trail did not make immediately for the Continent which was the most obvious exit route as we have no jurisdiction there and his family have many connections on the continent and we also knew that they had many properties he could have gone to, we sent notice the ministries in Europe just in case but they never flagged his entry. He sighed. "When we finally caught up with him, Pettigrew was a finger, the street was filled with dead Muggles and Black was on his knees, laughing hysterically and the Muggle sewer was destroyed. We arrested him, took his wand and put him in a cell – he was too out of it for questioning."

"Your report notes that you believed that Black was suffering from shock?" Amelia queried. "Can you explain your reasoning?"

"He had a large lump on the side of his head, with a lump the size of a Bludger, it would be a miracle that he didn't have a concussion. He also was bruised heavily and had sustained some nasty cuts. I healed what I could but he was hysterical, laughing one minute, weeping the next and it made it difficult." Alastor stated tersely.

Harry stood, "Mr Moody, did you train Sirius Black?"

"Objection! Mr Black-Potter cannot question the witness he is too close to the case." Fudge exclaimed, Harry had wondered when he would regain the use of his tongue.

"Overruled, this is borderline Family Business and this is an issue the Ancient Houses will hear, are you trying to undermine the privileges of the Ancient Houses?" A young man with dark eyebrows and unreadable expression said, he was young, Harry saw, if he had to guess he would say that he was six years younger than Sirius

"Of course not Lord Danvers." Fudge hastily said.

"Mr Moody please answers the question." Lord Danvers said sternly.

"Aye, I trained him."

"What was your opinion of him before the murder of my parents Mr Moody?"

"He was a brilliant hit-wizard," Alastor said bluntly, "he was a highly powerful and intelligent wizard, he and James Potter were both exceptional, and they worked as a single mind in their take downs. I knew Black outside of the Ministry; I had been acquainted with the Potters through Lord Charlus, who was one of my instructors in defensive magical theory and applications, In my opinion from what I had witnessed Black and Potter were brothers in all but blood, they would have died for each other, on many occasions I saw them take a hit for the other on a mission just to save the other from injury."

"Thank you Mr Moody" Harry said "I have no further questions."

Lord Danvers stood again, "What was your opinion of the death of Pettigrew?"

"Black had the power and the skill to have either destroyed Pettigrew completely, or kill him with a single precise hit." Moody said after a quick thought. "I also found the blast radius strange, the finger was all that was left and bloodied rag but the street behind where Pettigrew had stood was destroyed, also the Muggles who were killed were only positioned to either side of Black all killed with fractured skulls from a blasting curse."

Lord Danvers face went hard, "In your honest opinion, would it seem more feasible from the evidence that it would seem that it was Pettigrew who destroyed the alley, and cast the Blasting curse at Black, where in then hit his shield charm and ricocheted off and hit the Muggles?"

To Harry's delight Lord Danvers had come to the conclusion quickly, he saw Moody pause for a moment, Harry knew he was thinking how to answer.

"I would say that it was very possible. His wand was clear of any destructive magic, and the shield charm would follow the evidence. If I look at it in hindsight I suppose it could be possible that Pettigrew faked his death cut off his finger and cut of a scrap of cloth and in the confusion managed to flee. I would also point out that the finger and scrap of cloth was not in damaged by the explosion, they were cleanly cut."

Amelia then cleared her throat. "Any more questions for Mr Moody?" When no one raised any, "You may now leave the chamber."

"I think there is enough evidence now to retract the Kiss on Sight order." Lord Danvers said.

"I have found myself agreeing with Lord Danvers." said a man with blonde hair in the back row.

"Thank you Lord Eire," Lord Danvers said, "is there any other proof that Sirius Black did not Kill Peter Pettigrew?"

Harry took the opportunity to speak, "I would like to present my own account of my encounter with Sirius Black from my third year." Harry said he told them without pause what had happened, from the moment Sirius dragged Ron into the Whomping Willow. He muddled over the parts which would bring Remus into question. He also left out his part in his escape.

"Mr Black-Potter was under a Confundus Charm cast by Black himself." Fudge said outraged, as Harry had ousted him for having knowledge of this.

"I concur with Minister Fudge," Lord Danvers said, "however there is an easy way around that, with your permission Mr Black-Potter I would administer Veritaserum, I will then question you on what you have already told us."

Harry smiled at him, he could tell that this Lord Danvers was clever, and was not a fan of Fudge. "I would agree. If you will write the questions down that you wish to ask me I will need to agree it, and no other questions can be asked."

Madam Bones sent for the potion, and Lord Danvers wrote his questions down. Harry was then given three drops of the potion and the questions started

"What is your name?"

"Harrison James Black-Potter."

"Did see Peter Pettigrew alive in your third year of Hogwarts school?"

"Yes."

"Did Sirius Black betray your parents?"

"No."

"How did you come to confront Peter Pettigrew?"

"Sirius found him, he saw a picture of him in the prophet in his Animagus form, Sirius escaped Azkaban to catch him and protect me. Sirius dragged Ronald Weasley to Shrieking Shack where he tried to kill a rat. Remus Lupin arrived and they both explained what had actually happened on Halloween. How Peter was the secret keeper and Sirius made people think it was him to protect Pettigrew and my parents. They cast a spell on Ron's rat and it turned into Peter Pettigrew. As we left the shack he escaped in his Animagus form of a rat."

Harry was then given the antidote and he looked around he saw that there was furious looks from chamber being thrown at the Minster.

Amelia then stood. "As head of the DMLE I put forward the motion to clear Sirius Orion Black of all charges, he will need to present himself to the Ministry for questioning but the evidence now reviewed correctly proves his innocence."

The motion was passed quickly, Harry stood. "Thank you Madame Bones and Member of the Wizengamot I will take the signed document proclaiming his innocence, to Lord Black."

It was quickly signed it by Madam Bones, Minister Fudge and Director Croaker of the DOM who was summoned into the chamber by Madam Bones. After he was given it, he inspected it and saw that it was in order, "As Proxy to Lord Black and Potter I will give these to him, Lord Black will also present himself to you Madame Bones for a Veritaserum testing as further proof. However there will be a delay as my Godfather intends to spend the next few months enjoying being a free man. However I do expect to see an article stating his innocence in the prophet this evening, and to also have published positive reinforcement of his character as it was tarnished by the injustice of the previous administration. Also there will need to be repayment made to the Ancient House of Black for the failure to uphold the laws of this body, and for imprisoning a man who was innocent without trial for twelve years."

The Wizengamot quickly agreed, knowing that this fiasco would cause a great deal of political backlash. And with that Harry's first trial and Wizengamot session was over and both he and Sirius were now free.

******************Authors note******************BETA Lawstudent092*********

Please review


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**The End of Summer**

Harry tucked the parchment in his robes, and without a backwards look he walked from the chamber.

He opened the door, and let out a very big breath and relaxed. He was then quite startled when someone tapped his shoulder, he turned and saw that it was Mr Weasley who stood right behind him, looking pale and apprehensive.

"Andromeda was called away, but she sent me down to escort you back up, how did it -"

"Cleared," Harry said, pulling the door closed behind him, he wondered why Andromeda left but he was sure she would be fine, "of all charges and my entire record has been expunged." He did not want to tell anyone about Sirius until Sirius had the document that he had clasped in his hand in his pocket.

Mr Weasley let out his own relieved sigh and seized Harry by the shoulders. "Harry, that is a relief, legally they didn't have a case, but in these uncertain times it was not a totally sure thing. Was it in front of -"

But Mr Weasley broke off, because the courtroom door had just opened again. The Wizengamot were filing out. The members of the Ancient Houses came through first, the Family Incal showing clearly on the robes, none of whom showed any recognition to Arthur, but they gave Harry brief nods, Lord Danvers gave him a calculating look as he passed, his clever blue eyes studying him, although they did look on Arthur also.

"it was the entire Wizengamot!" exclaimed Mr Weasley, they allowed the crowd of people to go by as they were in no rush to leave. "Including the Ancient House Representatives! That is unheard of for an underage trial"

"Oh yes." said Harry brightly.

The last stragglers from the trial were leaving, Madam Bones smiled as she passed "Morning Arthur" she said, before she returned to her hushed conversation with Alastor Moody, Moody's eye darted between the two of them but he made no comment. Fudge and Umbridge were just behind them, Fudge chose to completely ignore them both, whilst Umbridge looked almost appraisingly at Harry as she passed, her gaze was so unlike Lord Danvers, it was like a predator watching prey.

Last of all to pass was Percy. Unlike his superiors, he paused when he saw his father and Harry; he opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it and marched past clutching a large roll of parchment and a handful of spare quills, his back rigid and his head bowed with a slight tinge of red visible on his ears and neck. The lines around Mr Weasley's mouth tightened and he frowned slightly as he watched his third son walk away.

"Andromeda will be waiting up in the atrium by the statue, I have to get over to Bethnal Green so I will have to leave you." he said, beckoning Harry forwards, the sound of footsteps had faded from the steps ahead of them. "Come on, I am sure you cannot wait to get back to the house."

Harry smiled. He had managed to do what he had set out to do, get himself off from the farce of a trial, but had also managed to clear Sirius' name, subject to him visiting the Ministry to confirm the details. As that achievement settled in, he also promised himself that he would not spend another summer at the Dursleys, he had true family now and he would be spending what ever time he could with them.

"So how did the trial go?" said Mr Weasley as they mounted the stairs, "the Wizengamot looked very –"

Mr Weasley broke off in mid-sentence quickly, they had just reached the ninth-level corridor and Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face next to the only door that led to the Department of Mysteries.

The second man turned at the sound of their footsteps. He, too, broke off in mid-conversation, his cold blue eyes narrowed and fixed upon Harry's face.

"ah so Patronus Potter got of with little more than a warning," said Lucius Malfoy coolly.

Harry drew himself back up, his head held high. Sirius had warned him that he would meet Lucius Malfoy at some point and had instructed him exactly how to handle it in a polite environment. He could almost laugh at Fudge, hanging on to the hem of a death eater who would kill him as soon as he was not helpful, Fudge truly was the most naïve person he had met.

"The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr Malfoy, "quite astonishing really, the way you alway seem to manage to wriggle away from the tight holes you find yourself in. Some would say it was snakelike. At least this time I hear you managed to make it out without any casulties."

Mr Weasley gripped Harry's shoulder in warning but Harry did not need a warning, he already knew what Mr Malfoy was referring to and he would not rise to him.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy," said Harry, "I do hope that I am able to reflect the attributes that my Family has shown for centuries." And with a subtle movement he brushed the breast of his robe which showed the Black Family Crest and his rings glinted in the torchlight."but I would thank you to call me by my full name" Harry said with a satisfied smirk "its Black-Potter, I am the heir to house Black and Potter."

Lucius Malfoy's eyes followed the movement and his eyes narrowed and a slight expression went across his face, Harry wasn't sure but it seemed to be a mixture of surprise, anger and irritation. But it was gone quickly and he raised his eyes to Mr Weasley's face.

"And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing in this respectable area of the ministry?"

"I work here." Said Mr Weasley curtly.

"Not down here, surely?" said Mr Malfoy, raising his eyebrows and glancing towards the door over Mr Weasley's shoulder. "I thought you were up on the second floor, where you sneak the muggle artifacts you confiscate home and bewitch them?"

"No." Mr Weasley snapped.

"And what business do you have down here Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked Lucius Malfoy politely. "Surely you have no business down here as the House of Malfoy has no hereditary seat, as you are a family of French origin that has only been in this country for the last three hundred years. And I also believe that no Malfoy has held an elected Seat as no Malfoy has worked for the Ministry."

"I don't think private matters between myself and the Minister are any concern of yours, Potter," said Malfoy sneered, he face bore extreme anger," and you have no business questioning the history of the House of Malfoy…"

"Of course Mr Malfoy I did not mean to interrupt your business with the Minister," Harry said, as he straightened his robes, "but you would be incorrect in thinking that I have no business with you, House Black will be in touch, after all your wife is a daughter of my House and your heir is a son of House Black, and I am sure we will have much to talk about."

Malfoy looked like he was about to let out a sharp remark and his hand moved to wand pocket.

"Lucius let's take this business to my office," Fudge said, he seemed not to notice the tension that was mounting between Harry and Malfoy. With a nod they strode off together, talking in low voices.

"What reason could he have to be this low in the ministry, why not wait at Fudges office?" Harry said quickly.

"I do not think for a moment he was here just for business with Fudge, more likely that was a cover so that he had an excuse to be in the ministry," said Mr Weasley, looking extremely agitated and glancing over his shoulder as though making sure they could not be overheard. "I will have to remember to tell Albus, he will want to know Malfoy has come down here again. You handled that confrontation well Harrison, I can see that Sirius and Andromeda have taught you well."

Harry did not comment on that, but he did have a question "What private business have they got together, anyway?"

"Gold," said Mr Weasley testily, which shocked Harry slightly, "for generations the Malfoy family has been 'gifting' its fortune to all sorts for charities and foundations. It allows them access to social events and the right type of people; once there they call in their favours. I believe that Lucius is responsible for delaying many of the muggle protection acts and the decline in the DMLE budget although there is obviously no proof."

The lift arrived; it was empty except for a flock of memos that flapped around Mr Weasley's head as he pressed the button for the Atrium and the doors clanged shut. He waved them away irritably.

"Mr Weasley," said Harry slowly, "is it possible that Fudge is now under the influence of Malfoy's will?"

"Do not think that the thought has not occurred to us Harry," said Mr Weasley quietly. "For the moment however, whilst it is not of great comfort to us, Fudge is working of his own accord, which for the moment suits our enemies, however for now we should not talk about this, walls have ears as the muggles say."

The doors slid open and they stepped out into the now almost-deserted Atrium. They had walked directly towards the golden fountain where Andromeda stood waiting patiently.

"Arthur, thank you for escourting Harrison back up, I do apologise for having to leave, I was escourted away from the floor by two unspeakables who did not like me loitering in the area, Bode was applogetic for his companion, he understood my being there, but as i am not an employee i was not to be down there." Andromeda said "I trust they found you as innocent?"

"Of course Aunt Dromeda." Harry said with a small smile.

"Well I must leave you both, I have a job over at Bethnal Green." Arthur said and he quickly walked down the atrium and turned and disappeared.

"Are you ready to leave Harrison" Andromeda asked, she paid no attention to the looks she was getting again, they were given a wide berth which Harry preferred.

"I just want to do something" he said pulling his moneybag from his pocket, he turned back to the fountain.

He looked up at the fountain, from further away it looked rather impressive, but when you got closer you saw the flaws, the wizard looked foolish, the witch looked vain, the goblins and Centaurs looked at them with admiration, but their own faces looked unintelligent, an expression that would never be directed to humans by those races. Only the house-elf's attitude of servitude was correct, but that too had been exaggerated.

He found the entire image rather disturbing. He couldn't understand how it could stand here in the heart of the ministry when it was such a false image and would cause offence. If Harry had learnt anything in History of Magic it was that Goblins would be incredibly insulted by it and would not work to the best of their ability because of it. Turning his gaze away Harry turned his moneybag upside-down and emptied the entire bag into the pool.

Andromeda nodded at his donation in approval before offering her arm for him to take a hold, taking a breath Harry gripped her arm tightly.

Once they were back at Grimmuald place, Harry went straight down to the kitchen where he hoped Sirius would be, he opened the door when he was startled by a shout.

"YOU GOT OFF!" was shouted at him.

Smiling, he saw that they were all sitting there, waiting.

"We knew you would mate, you couldn't leave me with Hermione for the remainder of Hogwarts!" yelled Ron, punching the air.

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who frowned at Ron for his comment, but Harry could see that she looked extremely relieved, in front of her were a number of law books, which he knew she had been reading to reassure herself. " I knew that they had no case against you, it was in all the books, you shouldn't have even had a trial."

"If you all knew that I would get off, why do you all look so relieved?" said Harry, smiling.

Mrs Weasley was wiping her face on a handkerchief that she had pulled from her sleeve on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off…"

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mrs Weasley, "Albus sent a message to say that you were proven not guilty, but that was quite a while ago, what happened Harry dear?"

"Ah I may have started Fudge's downfall" Harry said rubbing the back of his head, he was not sure Fudge would be able to grip his power as tightly for the future. "And I was delayed when I left, Lucius Malfoy was waiting outside the door to the Department of Mysteries."

"What by himself?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No, he was with Fudge, they were talking about business" Harry said "they then went up to Fudges office."

Sirius nodded but his eyes were alight with interest and his gaze was calculating.

"Lucius was down in level nine? I wonder how he -" he began before shaking his head "that is rather disconcerting."

Harry could see that both Mrs Weasley and Sirius were not happy with the news about Malfoy, and wondered why it was so important that he was trying to sneak down to his hearing.

"We need to talk in private." Harry said to Sirius.

Sirius frowned but nodded and headed for the door and Harry followed.

"Harry, dear, come and sit down, I was about to make lunch, and you hardly ate breakfast." Mrs Weasley said as she walked towards the cupboards,

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, I will be back soon I just need to speak to Sirius about something." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course dear," she said as she opened the bread bin but was soon pushed aside by Kreacher.

"Kreacher's Kitchen, you is not welcome here" he croaked and he swatted her hand away from the bin.

"I am trying to make everyone lunch" Mrs Weasley huffed.

"Kreacher's Kitchen" the elf croaked again "you is not welcome!"

Andromeda stood up quickly "I should be going also, Kreacher thank you for the food you prepared for Nymphadora."

"Mistress Andromeda is welcome" Kreacher said with a bow, although his eyes stayed afixed to Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Sirius hid their smiles as they left, and escorted Andromeda to the door.

"Thank you for taking me to the ministry Aunt Dromeda" Harry said with a smile.

"Of course Harrison" she said and gave him a small hug "anything for family, and well done for how you handled yourself in the courtroom, I shall see you in the next few days for our lessons."

Harry nodded, thinking of more dance lessons made him feel rather apprehensive, he was certain that he was not born to dance, but he couldn't help but feel relieved that his life was continuing.

"Thank you for taking him in my stead Andy" Sirius said, "I hope to see you for dinner at some point this week, we have the issue of a daughter of House Black who is unmarried to resolve."

Andromeda laughed, "of course, and I am sure that we will be able to arrange something."

With a quick goodbye she left though the front door, Sirus and Harry began to make their way up the stairs, and could hear Mrs Weasley shouting at Kreacher.

"Do you think she will work out that she will have to ask Kreacher to use his kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Not anytime soon" Sirius said "as much as I dislike the elf, he is being useful. I think your influence has improved him, although he still doesn't like me."

"Well do you like him?" Harry asked pointedly.

"No," Sirius said honestly "which is why he doesn't like me, of course its a vicious circle."

They quickly settled themselves into Harry's bedroom on the third floor.

"What do you need to talk about Harry?" Sirius asked taking a seat. "And what exactly happened in the hearing, I was expecting you back long before now."

"The hearing was fine, they changed the location to the courtrooms down in the lower levels and the time changed. I think that Fudge wanted to show the entire Wizengamot how unreliable I was, but it backfired on him." Harry said with a smile "The only reason that the entire thing went as smoothly as it did was because of your teachings, and of course being an heir and Head of an Ancient House helped."

Sirius's face fell slightly "of course, you were always going back to Hogwarts."

"I also had them sign this form" Harry said, he pulled out the document from his pocket. "I thought it was a good idea, and I thought it would help the House of Black." He passed the parchment to Sirius.

"I am glad that I taught you enough although I did enjoy it, I never considered teaching…." Sirius started but his eyes now followed the writing on the parchment, he then looked up with wonder, he tried to form words but his tongue would not form a sentence. His eyes sparkled and he looked in that moment like the man from his parents' wedding photo. "You got me off?"

Harry laughed, he had never told Sirius what he intended and he knew that he would not have agreed as it could have endangered his own case. "Of course I did, do you really think I would pass up an opportunity to get you free and prove that the ministry is incompetent. The laws and regulations you taught me helped, but that is also why I questioned you on them, many of them would not have applied for me."

Sirius grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! I never dreamed that this could have happened, at least not like this!," he held Harry at arm's length and looked him in the eye, "in truth I felt disappointed that you were not expelled, I was hoping you would be so I could home school you, or go abroad and be free of this country."

Harry smiled, he was glad that Sirius was honest with him, and Sirius had confirmed Harry's hope that if he had been expelled, he would still have a home with Sirius. "It is fine Sirius, I understand. There was only one condition over the turnover of your criminal record, you are to arrange an appointment with Madam Bones, to be questioned fully on your actions. However a concession was given as you have been a wanted fugitive for the two years you have been on the run, you are given three months to turn yourself over for the meeting." he explained, "Once that is done, your entire criminal record will be expunged and you original wand will be brought up from the Ministry evidence chamber. Also they will be paying compensation for the ministries failure to follow regulation."

Sirius nodded but he looked happy still. "Ah of course, I would expect as much, I will be glad to have my own wand back in my hand." He then drew the wand from his pocket, "This was my grandfather's, Arcturus Black, I got it after you helped me escape, from Ravens Hall House. It works well enough, but it doesn't match me fully, and I have to fight it to use certain magics which, with my own wand, I could cast any magic I chose."

"When will you tell everyone?" Harry asked.

"Tonight, but I need to have this placed in the Black Family Vault, and I will also have the Goblins create a copy just in case." Sirius said studying the seals on the parchment, "you did well today Harrison, and I am proud of you, you managed to cover everything, and left no avenue for a counter strike, you're every part a Black as you are a Potter. I think that you should go and eat something, Molly was right you didn't eat much this morning, I will be back in a few hours."

Harry nodded, Sirius started to leave, so he started to take off the over robe.

"And I am proud of what you did." Sirius said before he left. "It doesn't matter if you were expelled or are going back to Hogwarts, you are family and I have no plan of going anywhere any time soon."

They had held a large party that night to celebrate the rebirth of the House of Black and to celebrate Sirius now being free. Harry was happy that the Ministry had the prophet print the headlines:

SIRIUS ORION BLACK: WRONGLY ACCUSED; BETRAYED BY THE PREVIOUS ADMINISTRATION AND THROWN IN AZKABAN WITHOUT TRIAL

SIRIUS BLACK HAS TAKEN ON THE RESPONSIBILITIES OF LORD BLACK AND REGENT LORD POTTER.

THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK AND POTTER RETURN TO THE COMMUNITY

WITH HARRISON JAMES BLACK-POTTER AS HEIR TO ALL

The Prophet was highlighting the grievance against the Ministry, but also highlighting that it was because of the last administration. It was a compromise he imagined, to keep Sirius' news in the paper and to keep the ministry for pressuring them. The ministry would also be pushing the blame on the previous administration because they knew they had to,to save face, Barty Crouch had been in charge of the DMLE at the time and he was dead, and Minister Bagnold was also dead now, so there was no one for the blame to fall on directly.

At the party Sirius made a small announcement

"As I am now a free man, I will be taking up my full position as Lord Black." He said "However Harrison is my son and heir and I will be continuing his education, whilst I have agreed to allow you into this house, do not misunderstand, this is my house and therefore you have no say as to what happens here, you are my welcome guests. I only have a few rules, you do not take anything from this house that does not belong to you, you ask for permission to use the library and you must check which books you may take with myself or Remus." He then turned to Molly "also this kitchen is the domain of the Black House elves, if you wish to use these facilities you must ask Kreacher it is only polite. The House will remain the headquarters for the Order, and I hope you will not feel that I am being unreasonable."

"Of course Lord Black, and may the House of Weasley offer you belated congratulations on the adoption of you son and now on your acquittal." Arthur said. "we understand the conditions you have placed and we respect them, as we would with a guest in our own home, and I hope that we can continue being guests for the remainder of the summer. I also respect that any decision you make for your son, but I hope that you recognise that we are not trying to interfere, we have come to think of both Harry and Hermione as family."

"I understand that Lord Weasley," Sirius said with a dip of his head, the Weasleys and Hermione looked shocked at the use of title, to which Sirius smiled, "Your family was stripped of its standing by the Ancients many years ago, and whilst you may not have your seat any longer, your title is still yours, even if only informally. But I thank you for you kind words all the same, and I too wish for you to remain. Molly I understand your feelings but you will have to understand that I have the final say but I promise that I will take your comments on board."

Mrs Weasley sat for a moment speechless, "Thank you Lord Black, you honour my family." She paused and she looked close to tears. "I echo what Arthur said, Harry will always be part of our family."

"Thank you, I may seek you out soon Molly," Sirius said with a high note of seriousness and mischievous tone that made Harry turn around in alarm, "it would seem that my son has not found himself a wife yet and I would like your help in finding a list of possible choices."

The entire room erupted into a chorus of heavy laughter, whilst Harry had turned beet red, and looked at Sirius with a murderous look.

"Of course I can think of many young ladies to whom Harry would make a match," Molly said with a smile," I will get started immediately."

She went to stand up when Harry exclaimed "Sirius! You cannot be serious! Don't you dare even think about it!" Which made everyone laugh again.

"Ah Harry," Sirius said while whipping the tears from his eyes, "sorry I couldn't resist, and you reminded me of the time when Aunt Dorea said the same to me in my seventh year. You need not worry I will not be picking you a bride and the Black Family and the Potters have no betrothal contracts so you need not worry about those and I would never sign you into one."

Harry nodded, he didn't know how but he knew that he would get Sirius back for that.

"Are betrothal contracts still used in the wizard world?" Hermione asked, "They are extremely old fashioned in the Muggle world."

"No, we do not, they fell out of fashion years ago, as they could lie dormant for many years and then spring up unexpectedly." Sirius explained. "We do however use marriage contracts, that stipulate terms of a marriage and if any terms are broken the family who wrote is able to claim the faulty parties' vaults in compensation, and the member of their house will be disinherited and banished dependent on the breach."

"They do not seem to be that much different," Ron said, "but they are only used by families who have a lot of wealth or high standing, the House of Higher standing gets supremacy in the contract. It also prevents line theft."

"I think I understand," Hermione said, "Sirius do you have a book on these customs at all?"

"I do somewhere; I will dig it out for you to read" Sirius said "whilst you are a muggle-born it will help you to know the customs, by knowing them you will never have to worry about insulting a pureblood accidently."

They all went back to the party and enjoyed the rest of the celebrations.

The next day Harry could not help notice how happy Sirius was; he had a new something in his step, and with that came the determination to remodel the entire house. Harry, Sirius and Remus set about the plan for the renovations to be done and with all of them helping they could have it done in a number of days to just over a week. They had told Kreacher what they were doing and he agreed to it all. So two days after the hearing the house was turned into a construction site; a week and three days later the House was finished.

The old narrow entrance hallway was now magically expanded to be wide and brightly flooded with natural light from the new windows by the door, the dark wooden floor was very shiny, the newly installed fireplace in the hall looked magnificent, it was carved in mahogany and above it on the wall was the Black Family Coat of Arms that Sirius had brought up from the Family Vault, they added blue and cream striped wallpaper to the walls and they were now adorned with Black Family portraits, which had been given a deep cleaning and been restored by Maestro Salvitore. There was also other pieces of artwork, the Gas lamps had been replaced with a light system that worked like an artifact that Sirius had borrowed from Dumbledore, a deluminator, at the click of a light switch it would send the light out into one of the glass balls in the light, and when the light switch was turned off it was taken out of the lights, it illuminated the house brilliantly and you could change the brightness: it had taken Sirius, Remus and Bill three days to install it. And to finish the room there was a brilliant crystal chandelier in front of the fire.

Two double doors came off the hall into the grand dining room, they had bought a new highly polished redwood table and chairs, the room would now sit eighteen people comfortably with room for another twenty places if needed, new heavy silver curtains with emerald detailing around the edges. The curtains matched the wallpaper that was Dark Green with a silver pattern covering it. Kreacher had also bought a glass cabinet down from the attic for one of the walls to store the best family cutlery, and plates, but also so that they could be on show. This room also had its own chandelier and with its high ceilings, which were now detailed and polished brought out the intricate detail, it was a brilliant room for formal dinners. It also sat right above the table in the kitchen and could be served like the tables at Hogwarts thanks to Kreacher's magic.

The living room they decided was where guests would be seen and so had made it comfortable, there were two big sofas and a large coffee table sitting on a huge rug in the middle of the room, the walls had landscapes on them, the room had a crimson carpet and the walls were half panelled with oak with the top half papered in cream wallpaper. There was also now a downstairs toilet, which stood next to the door to the garden.

Molly had spent a day with the help of Charlie who had come back for four days to tame the garden, and they expanded it; it now had a new circular grass lawn laid in the middle, around the edges there were bushes and flower beds, on one side was a vegetable patch for Kreacher. Harry decided that he would also whitewash the brick walls so that it was brighter in the garden. Buckbeak was tethered up in the a corner with a trough of water and food.

They had all of the bedrooms finished; Sirius had moved into the master bedroom on the first floor which was the most grand, and although Harry's room was slightly smaller it was furnished the same, with a four poster bed, its wardrobe, two bedside cabinets, dressing table and some choice pieces of art. It also had white curtains on the windows and around the bed. At the base of the bed stood a trunk that was just a decoration, but stored the invisibility cloak at the moment, Sirius had insisted the writing desk and bookshelf were brought down from Regulus' room for him to use. The rest of the bedrooms were much more simple, they each had beds and wardrobes and a bedside cabinet, but they were all more like guest rooms although the others had added a few things to them. Kreacher made sure that every week all of the beds were changed, he also did all of the laundry for the House but he would only separate and put away Harry and Sirius's clothes, he would also leave them clean towels, with glasses and a jug for water on the bedside table for the night time.

The Drawing room looked fantastic, it had two large brown leather sofas set around the fire, over which hung the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black which had been reframed and Sirius had also taken the portrait of his grandfather Arcturus Black from the Family Vault and had it placed on the wall. The new royal blue velvet curtains looked fantastic on the clean large windows. The writing desk, which had been stocked with parchment and quills, but the bottom drawer still held the suspected boggart. Beside the fireplace there were the two glass cabinets which they had cleared the other week, but they were now showing pictures of everyone who meant a great deal of to both Harry and Sirius; it also contained some other pieces such as a Pensieve that Harry had been shocked to find in a box hidden within the sitting room.

On the floor above was there was only one room that wasn't a bathroom or bedroom; The Black Family Library. Sirius showed Harry the room two days after the hearing. He explained that it was only accessible to a Black but he had now removed that ward so anyone could enter, it was an expensive looking room with its high ceilings and bookshelves holding many tomes. Remus had added to the collection and had bought a pair of Goblins in to install glass doors to the shelves, the doors were controlled by Sirius who only kept the doors to the books on the Dark Arts locked. The entire selections subjects ranged entirely from herbology and charms books, to muggle novels. He had also bought a white sofa and arm chair, and a table and chairs for this room. Remus and Hermione had laboured away sorting the books, they also added a reference book which listed all of the books under which topic on the shelves.

The kitchen was now plastered and painted duck egg blue; there was also a new light wooden floor. Remus had gone to a muggle shop and bought beech kitchen counters and wall units, with a wooden counter top in a darker colour. There was also a large butler sink against the wall where the stairs came down. The large fireplace now stood against the wall centralised to the room, at the other end of the kitchen was a large table where most meals would be ate at. They had added new windows at either end which made it a wonderfully bright room to sit in in the mornings. A new pantry was used to store the pans that used to hang from the ceiling and hold the Butterbeer, and wine. Next to it was another storage cupboard that had two large cupboards inside, which had cooling and freezing charms on them. Sirius had given Kreacher five hundred Galleons to stock the kitchen, and had him buy all the equipment that he didn't have and to replace anything too old. Harry had been pleased with the amount that Kreacher had helped with.

A skylight had been installed into the roof, it now would allow light to flood the stairwell, Remus and Harry thought it was a good idea because there were no windows on the landings and so they were very dark and would have needed the lights on all the time. It also allowed them to create a small owlery there, it made it easy for owls to come and go, but also allowed Kreacher to feed them and take the mail.

The landing had four doors off of it, one led to the attic, where they was storing some old furniture, and things that they had no room for anywhere else. There was a small broom cupboard which was stocked with broom care products. The third room was the linen cupboard that housed the large water boiler, there were many shelves against one of the walls filled with towels, bedding, spare pillows and quilts and blankets, there was also a large ironing board, and a clothes washing area. There was also a door off of the room which lead to Kreacher's bedroom and two more empty elf rooms, the Fourth Room was the Head of House office, which Sirius had barely touched.

Harry spent the remainder of the holidays with the Twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione they spent a great deal of time just lounging about. They would Floo to the Burrow three times a week to play Quidditch with Sirius, whilst Molly checked on the House, Hermione would also lock herself away in the library reading books on topics that Hogwarts didn't have. Ron also spent time playing chess against Sirius who he found was very good and provided each other with a challenge. Tonks would come by occasionally and take Hermione and Ginny out for shopping and other similar outings. for the remainder of the time Harry spent either in lessons with Sirius for lessons in his Herritage, or Andromeda for lessons in being a gentlemen, or he found a quiet hour to study for the next year.

it was in one of these quiet hours that Harry sat in the library reading a potion journal which Sirius had found in one of his own trunks which had been his mothers OWL journal, he told Harry that he had taken it because he planned to get it printed for her but had been too busy at the time to get it done, he had her NEWT ones somewhere in his things but he wasn't entirely sure where. His mother he had come to realise was as intelligent as people said, her notes on potions were incredibly helpful, she also included reference notes, which named books where further information on a topic could be found that related to the potion or the ingredients which Harry knew was for her revision and for future reference. He began to understand the subject better, and she left notes on how potions could be improved with in-depth knowledge of ingredients and their properties. He was reading up on the Draught of peace and was making notes on the ingredients and the preparations to see if there was any additional ingredient that would improve and compliment the potion.

"I am glad to see that you are studying Harry." Sirius said from the door way, Harry turned he hadn't realised that it was as late as it was he had spent four hours reading through the book.

"I'm not late for our lesson am I Sirius?" Harry asked marking the page in the book with his notes.

"No, if anything I am early." Sirius chuckled and joined him at the table. He pulled out a parchment. "Minerva was here for the Order meeting earlier and she brought a copy of your predicted OWL exam results based on your written work and practical skill last year, as you did not partake in the fourth year exams, and because of the Tournament you were given a small amount of leeway."

Harry felt his stomach tighten, the Dursley's had never cared about his marks. He didn't want to disappoint Sirius at all. "Could I see them?" He asked with a slight amount of anticipation.

PREDICTED OWL EXAM RESULTS  
Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER IS PREDICTED:  
Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E – O  
Charms: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: A  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: A  
Potions: A  
Transfiguration: A-E

Harry was quite happy with them; all were predicted to be pass grades. "What is your opinion of them?" He asked, he wasn't sure what Sirius expected of him.

"I believe that they are good, especially when you consider the circumstances that you have been in over the years," Sirius explained, "however there is room for improvement." Harry bowed his head, he had never had anyone guide him like this but he knew that all of the Marauders had done extremely well in their OWLs, so Sirius could help him. "You have taken Divination, I am sure, because you thought that it will be an east ride?"

Harry's face flushed at that, he had in truth. "Yeah, I wasn't sure if I would be any good at Runes or Arithmancy."

"You either have the sight or you do not" Sirius said "you are wasted on Divination, and your time should be better spent, I think you should try for Runes instead. I can teach you the basics over next week or so, I have arranged it with McGonagall that you will receive independent study with either Professor Babbling or me. You will have Ancient Runes every week day an hour before dinner."

Harry frowned at that, he didn't think he could learn it that quickly. "Are you sure I can manage that? Learn three years of work in one school year?"

"OWL Runes focus on recognising the differences between Celtic and Norse Runes and knowing how the two can be used together, also how to decipher rune circles." He paused, "It will be hard work, and you will have to put the hours in but you can do it. Runes are highly useful when it comes to warding, you can use them to structure wards but also if you can read them you could then realise what the wards are protecting something. You only need to get an E in your owl to get into NEWT classes. I will then teach you over the summer all that you don't know so that you will be ready to get the best grade at NEWT level."

Harry nodded he could understand the advantages to the applications of runes and he didn't want to disappoint Sirius so he would try his hardest. "I agree to the plan."

"Good. Now you're other subjects, you need to read your course books before your lessons. Doing so means you will have some theoretical knowledge before the lesson and you can gain more insight from the teacher and then you will be able to perform the magic easier," Sirius explained, "when we all at school that is how we managed to outperform our class mates, we would read the chapters we were to cover before the next class, and after we would do the homework as soon as possible and the next reading. After that was all done the rest was free time in which we could explore or prank."

"Hermione has been trying to get me to do that for years," Harry said with a smile, "I didn't realise that you didn't need to be glued to the library like she does."

It took a minute for Sirius to be able to reply because he gave his great barking laugh. "She is just like Remus; she learns more than she needs to for the subject." He paused and took a calming breath. "James and I used to sneak to the library at night to get our books; we didn't like to be seen in the library if we could help it. I know that Potions is difficult because of Snape but if you use your mother's methods of brewing and also write down the steps to the potions before you start like your father did, because he would struggle to read the boards with the instructions because his eye sight was awful."

"Her Journal suggested that, I should get everything I need to start a potion and that I should write out a plan for what needed to be done in what order to help keep everything organised and make sure that you are ready for each step of the instructions." Harry said remembering the processes his mother had wrote on each potion.

"It worked well for her, she was gifted at potions, both her and Snape tied for top position in our year," Sirius said with a frown, "but she worked hard to maintain all of her grades, she was also gifted at charms, after Hogwarts she read through many of the old charms books in the Potter library."

"What was my dad good at?" He asked.

"Transfiguration, he found it incredibly interesting, he had a good knowledge of defensive magic including wards which his father taught him. I found that my favourite subject was defence because I knew quite a bit about the Dark Arts. Runes were also my second best class." Sirius finished this and went to the shelves and brought back a book, paper and quills. "Now I think it is time we started on your evening lesson."

On the very last day of the holidays Harry was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings from under her perch, when Ron entered his bedroom carrying a couple of envelopes.

"Booklists have arrived," he said, throwing one of the envelopes to Harry, "it is about time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this…"

Harry swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag into the wastepaper basket, he then opened his letter. It contained two pieces of parchment: one, the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year.

"Only two new ones," he said, reading the list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. That defence book is a strange choice, Sirius told me that a defensive application book would be set this year."

"Sounds like we have a useless teacher again," asked Ron said with a frown, "what…" he did not finish his sentence. Harry looked up from the list to see Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.

"What's the matter?"

"Prefect?" Ron said, staring incredulously at the letter. "Prefect?" he held up a small scarlet and gold badge which he had seen Percy wear.

Crack!

In that moment the twins apparated into the room, they stopped dead seeing what Ron was holding.

George leapt forwards, seized the envelope whilst Fred seized the badge

"He isn't," said George in a hushed voice.

"He wouldn't" said Fred in the same voice.

"There's been a mistake," said George, snatching the badge from Fred. "Ron, a prefect!"

"We thought we had finally corrupted you!" Fred bawled in fake tears.

"Well," said George slowly taking the letter and badge and passing them back to Ron, "at least we managed to stop young Harry here from making the cut."

"And we still have time to do the same to Ginny." Fred said with agreement.

"Oh, Mum's going to be revolting." groaned George.

Ron still had not said a word.

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did either - did you get one -" She spotted the badge in Ron's hand and let out a shriek. "I knew it!' she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Ron, me too!"

Ron was about to say something, but his eyes suddenly locked on the door.

The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last." She said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into piles for everyone but Harry. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon, Ron I have had to throw away you pyjamas, they were six inches too short, so I will have to buy you more, what colour would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge." Said George, smirking. Ron shot him a dangerous look.

"Match his what?" Said Mrs Weasley absently, placing a final pair of socks on Ron's pile and turning around.

"His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly, "his lovely shiny new prefect's badge."

Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs Weasley's preoccupation with straightening the twins shirts on their pile.

"His badge?" she said turning around to look at her youngest son, Ron slowly held up his badge.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek that matched Hermione's.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect!"

"That's our cue." the Twins said in unison taking their clothes and they left with a crack.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie —" she through her arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.

"Mum… don't… Mum…" He muttered, trying to push her away.

She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course. Bill got dress robes, but you have those too."

"W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.

"You've got to have a reward for this, it's a family tradition!" said Mrs Weasley fondly.

"Mum," said Ron hopefully, "can I have a new broom?"

Mrs Weasley's face fell slightly; all broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just - just a new one for a change…"

Mrs Weasley hesitated, then smiled.

"Of course you can… well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later. Pack your trunk whilst I am gone, I do not want the normal September rush! A prefect… oh, I'm proud!"

She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.

There was an awkward moment when no one said anything, Ron broke it suddenly by saying excitedly, "the new Cleansweep, that'd be great, and it's not that expensive… yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows about it."

He dashed from the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. For some reason, Harry found Hermione studying him.

"Are you ok with this Harry?" she asked.

"Of course." Harry said sincerely "I won't have time this year to be a prefect, I will be taking runes and I will have to study to keep up. I am glad Ron got it he deserves it."

"Do you mean that?" Ron asked from behind him.

Harry turned, he hadn't realised that Ron was there; "Of course, I have never wanted to be a prefect, I have enough to get on with. Besides you will be able to catch Malfoy doing something wrong so you can put him in detention!"

Ron laughed "Thanks, that means a lot."

"Harry! Ron can't abuse his position." Hermione said sternly.

"Of course not." Harry said turning back to his things to hide his smirk, he started to place his belongings in his new two compartment trunk, one compartment for his belongings a second for his clothes, it had his own Family crest, an impaled crest of both House Black and Potter painted onto it and had a blood lock. "I have to finish packing guys, I'm sure Ron hasn't started yet."

They left him to his thoughts and he managed to finish packing the first compartment, Kreacher came in with all of his fresh laundry, he then packed all of his clothes for him so that they were neatly folded to prevent them creasing.

Mrs Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron had squealed excitedly about the moment he saw her walk in to the door with it, Harry was sure he had been watching for his bedroom window for her to arrive.

"Never mind unwrapping it now, the party is about to begin, and the guests are arriving, now go and smarten up and go to the dining room." She said, but the moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper in frenzy and examined every inch of his new broom, an ecstatic expression on his face, if he could have, he would have flown up to his room.

In the dining room Mrs Weasley had hung a scarlet banner with golden writing over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:

CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS

She looked in a better mood than Harry had seen her all holiday.

"Sirius and I thought we would have a informal party, rather than a sit-down dinner," she told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the room.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there, Sirius had also invited Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody.

" Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Sirius, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his traveling cloak. "I wanted to thank you for your help in Harry's hearing."

"Don't thank me Sirius" he said gruffly "I was fixing a mistake that I made fourteen years ago, if you hadn't been so reckless it wouldn't have happened, but I failed to keep checks on you."

Sirius shook off Moody's misgivings "well its all in the past and the mistake is corrected."

"Only because of your boy, he had them eating out of his hand in that hearing." Moody said, his eye, Harry saw, was looking at him "you have taught him well Sirius, be sure to teach him how to survive real life too, the wizengamot will not keep him alive when he returns to the public."

"Of course Alastor, do you think I have forgotten everything you taught me in the hit wizard academy?" Sirius asked, Moody just observed him without comment which only made Sirius chuckle "I have been wanting you to stop by for ages, could you look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what is locked inside, I didn't want to open it in case it was something nastier than a boggart, could have been a Ovinnik, and I would rather not have the house burn down."

"Not a problem….."

Moody's electric-blue eye swivelled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted slowly as it focused. "The desk in the center? Yeah, I see it, it's only a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it?"

"Dont worry about it for now Alastor, I will do it when I retire for the evening" Mrs Weasley said as she took his traveling cloak, "If that is fine with you Sirius?"

"Sure" he said with a shrug, "its only a boggart."

Harry took the opportunity to speak to Andromeda again, his lessons with her had gone well over the weeks, and he had improved, whilst he did not look as graceful as Sirus he at least knew the steps, he just had to think whilst doing it.

"I am glad you could make it Aunt Andromeda" Harry said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Andromeda gave him a wide smile and inclined her head. "I was only glad to accept the request of the Head of my birth House." She tapped Ted Tonks on the arm he finished his conversation with Kingsley and joined them.

"Ah Harry," he said shaking Harry's hand, "good to see you again lad, you are looking well."

"Thank you Uncle Edward, as do both you and Dromeda," Harry said, "how have you found being reinstated into the Black Family? And the Tonks' recognised as a cadet line?"

"It doesn't mean too much to me, I am a muggle-born." Ted said cheerfully. "But I know that it means a great deal to Dromeda and Dora, who now have the protection of the House of Black."

"I understand, a month ago I would have not understood any of this House business," Harry said good naturally, "but you are also protected under the House Ted, and I am glad that we able to recognise you in the family, it means a great deal to Sirius and me. I do not agree with my family when it comes to disowning the decent members and worshipping the evil ones."

He made more small talk then moved onto another group which consisted of Tonks and Ginny discussing prefects.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "Professor Sprout said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Asked Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself." Said Tonks.

Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an large helping of coleslaw with her salad.

"And that is why I was not allowed to babysit you more often when you were younger Dora," Sirius said with a laugh, "Andy thought I would corrupt you, although she did let Remus look after you once and he was the marauder who got away with the most!"

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back who had choked at the comment about Remus, obviously expecting him to be the innocent one of the marauders.

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, laughed; and told them a number of stories; all of which in some way led to him being ineligible to become a prefect.

Harry loaded his plate with food and was about to join Ron when he saw Fred and George, who were huddled in a corner with Mundungus.

Frowning at the thief's presence in the house, whilst he was amusing to talk to, he was not someone you could trust with your open pocket.

Mundungus stopped talking when he saw Harry looking in their direction, but Fred looked over, saw him and winked and beckoned Harry closer.

"It's okay," he told Mundungus, "We trust Harry, he is something of a silent partner."

"we had Dung source us some new ingrediants," said George, holding out his hand to Harry. It was full of what looked like shrivelled black pods. A faint rattling noise was coming from them, even though they were completely stationary.

"Venomous Tentacula seeds?" Harry asked recognising them from his revision.

"Yeah" said George. "We need them for the Skiving Snackboxes but they're a Class C Non-Tradable Substance so we've been having a bit of trouble getting hold of them, as we are a new company we do not have the correct permits just yet."

"Ten Galleons for your entire stock then Dung?" said Fred.

"Not wiv all the trouble I went to to get 'em" said Mundungus, his saggy, bloodshot eyes stretching even wider. "I'm sorry, lads, but I'm not taking a Knut under twenty that's the price."

"Dung likes his little jokes." Fred said to Harry, he then turned to Dung to barter.

"Be careful," Harry warned them quietly, "you have brought Class C Non-Tradable substances into a room with two Aurors and a famous retired Auror, who could be looking over here right now."

Mundungus looked nervously over his shoulder.

"Good point, that," he grunted, "all right, lads, ten it is, if you'll take 'em quick."

Fred mischievously smiled and mouthed the words "thanks" Mundungus had emptied his pockets into the twins' outstretched hands and scuttled off towards the food. "We'd better get these upstairs, we also need to feed our doxies."

"Well make sure that they do not get loose in the house" Harry said "Kreacher will kill you himself if they get in."

Harry watched them go, feeling slightly guilty. He knew that Mrs Weasley wouldn't approve of their idea for a joke shop but Harry had thought about it and knew that would put Zonko's out of business easily. He hoped that the twins did not seek illegal means to get things.

The rest of the party was rather uneventful, but rather pleasant. It felt good to have a last party before school and it lifted the atmosphere of the house.

Mrs. Weasley yawned widely.

"Well i think it is time for me to head up, Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, Night, Harry, dear."

She left the dining room. Harry set down his plate and wondered whether he could follow her without attracting attention, he wanted an early night.

"You all right, Black-Potter?" Grunted Moody.

"Just tired." He answered truthfully.

Moody took a swig from his hipflask, his electric-blue eye staring sideways at Harry.

"You did well in the courtroom by the way, I am sorry to say I failed Sirius, but I hope that I have in part paid of that debt," he said, "come here, I've got something that might interest you."

From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph.

"Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody. "I found that up in my attic when I was searching for my spare invisibility cloak, haven't had to use in for twenty years so I had quite forgotten where it was, not as good as my best one but since, Podmore hasn't had the manners to return… thought people might like to see it."

Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him.

"There's me," said Moody, and he began to point out people. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, that was a strange business, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom, poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them. That's Emmeline Vance, she is still in the Order, Remus of course, Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him, still not sure how they found him. That's Edgar Bones, brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family apart from his daughter, he was a great wizard, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body, Hagrid, looks exactly the same as ever. Elphias Doge old friend of Dumbledore's. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly's twin brothers, it took five Death Eaters to kill them, and they took down three of them."

"That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, only time I ever met him officially, strange bloke. That's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally, Sirius, when he still had short hair… and… there is what I thought would interest you!"

Harry's heart turned over. His mother and father were beaming up at him, sitting on either side of a small, watery-eyed man whom Harry recognized at once as Wormtail, the one who had betrayed his parents' whereabouts to Voldemort and so helped to bring about their deaths.

"So what do you think?" said Moody.

Harry looked up into Moody's heavily scarred and marked face, it struck him how much the last war cost Alastor personally. He then realised that Moody was trying to warn him what happened last time, and the toll it took.

"Thank you Alastor," said Harry, he gave the old Auror a sad smile, "I am proud that my parents were part of the Order. They knew what the risks were. If you will excuse me…"

He was spared the trouble of making an excuse. Sirius had just said, "What's that you've got there, Mad-Eye?" and Moody had turned towards him.

Harry wanted to get out of the party, he needed to think freely away from everyone, he slipped through the door and up the stairs before anyone could call him back. Harry quickly made his way over to the stairs. But as he approached the first landing he heard noises. Someone was sobbing in the drawing room.

"Hello?" Harry said.

There was no answer but the sobbing continued. He climbed the remaining stairs two at a time, walked across the landing and opened the drawing-room door.

Someone was cowering against the dark wall, her wand in her hand, her whole body shaking with sobs. Sprawled on the carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.

All the air seemed to vanish from Harry's lungs; then a clear thought came through to him, Ron was downstairs -

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry said in alarm reaslising that this was just the boggart and remembering she said she was going to deal with it

"R - r - riddikulus!" Mrs Weasley sobbed from behind the sofa where she had fallen, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.

Crack.

Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs Weasley sobbed harder than ever.

Without any conscious thought his wand was in his hand, "Riddikulus!" he said sharply.

Crack. A dementor, all happiness drained from him. But he waved his wand again and the dementor exploded outwards with a large bang.

"Mrs Weasley it was a Boggart," Harry said quietly, "it was not real."

"Oh - oh - oh!" Gulped Mrs Weasley trying to catch her break between her sobs, and but she broker down even further and grasped her face in her hands to hide her shame.

Lupin had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Harry looked at them helplessly; Lupin nodded at him and took over trying comfort her, Sirius beckoned for him to leave.

"You did well Harrison," Moody said in a low voice, "you assessed the situation and acted, you would be a good Auror with some proper training."

"Are you offering Mad-eye?" Sirius said with a casual air.

"No," he growled back, "I am retired." He then stomped away; with the distinct sound of his false foot on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked him weakly.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Moody showed me that photo and then I saw that, but I guess that is what happens in war. I just hope that I am able to stop my friends from dying."

"You did fine, you realised what it was and acted out of the need to stop suffering, sometimes you have to make the choice from doing what is right or what is easy. A lesson that you will learn as this war goes on, and when the lines begin to waiver." Sirius looked at him sadly. "Go to bed, I will send Kreacher up with a cup of hot chocolate. Your year at school starts tomorrow."

Ten minutes later he was in bed and had just finished his hot chocolate Kreacher had brought him, he thought about the order; whilst there were trying to fight Voldemort the ministry was not allowing them to fight directly. And Mrs Weasley's fears were very real, her family could be killed, many families were killed from the original including her twin brothers.

Without warning, the scar on his forehead seared with pain again and his stomach churned horribly.

Harry pushed the pain away and did not acknowledge it and it receded to a distant part of his mind and he was able to forget it. He felt older than he had ever felt in his life and it seemed extraordinary to him that barely an hour ago he had been worried about a joke shop and making sure he had not forgot to pack anything.

******AUTHORS NOTE *************** BETA Beau2809 and Lawstudent092 ******************************

Rate and Review


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Confrontation of students **

Harry had trouble sleeping that night; he could not help but feel slightly disappointed that he was leaving Sirius for the school year. His dreams also did not help, they consisted of walking down a corridor to a locked door, but when he reached the door it would open and show everyone he loved dead.

He awoke abruptly when someone prodded his arm - he turned to see Kreacher standing there.

"Master Harrison is needing to be awake sir, he needs to get ready for school." he croaked.

"Thank you Kreacher." He yawned and sat up. "Is Sirius awake?"

"Master Black is in the kitchen eating breakfast with Master Black's guests." He said with a bow.

Harry looked at Kreacher for a moment, he was happy of the change in his demeanour. He now looked healthy and alert; he wore a pure white, clean and pressed pillowcase. He would even help Sirius, albeit not as much as he helped Harry, but he was still odd, he would catch the elf watching them carefully and hesitantly, and he would still mutter under his breath, but it was silent now and only rarely. "That's great Kreacher. Please can you take my trunk to the entrance hall, and if you are not busy help the others? I think they could use your expertise in packing efficiently."

The elf drew himself upright at the compliment. "Kreacher can be doing that Master Harrison; Kreacher will make sure that Master Harrison's friends trunks are packed and ready to leave by nine o clock." He finished with a low bow; he then grabbed his trunk and disappeared with a crack.

Harry quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of trousers, they were plain muggle clothes, but even these screamed wealth although he wouldn't be ashamed of his wealth, his family had worked for its gold. He then made his way down to the kitchen where he helped himself to some porridge that was in the bowl over the fire and sat opposite Sirius and Remus.

"Morning Harry, all packed?" Asked Remus over the rim of his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, Kreacher had me do it all last night." Harry said he added some sugar to the porridge and tucked in.

"He always did that, even when I was a boy." Sirius said, "I used to begrudge him for it but I know now that he causes a less stressful morning, I hope the others have their things packed."

"I can understand that, I have spent two summers at the Weasley's and I have seen the rush," Harry continued with a chuckle, "but I think Kreacher will soon have them all up and packed in the next hour, he looked determined."

"I am glad that he has managed to accept you as a Master," Sirius said thoughtfully, "he had never been willing to be my elf before, even when I was a boy before I became a great disappointment to my mother, I think he now serves like he does because of you, you have a way with him that appeals to his duty and honour."

"I don't like the way elves are treated by families like the Malfoy's, and by our own family," Harry said, "I never order him to do anything I just ask, he then has a choice whether he does it or not, also I have learnt that elves like to be complimented and cared for. If they are, they become very helpful. And an unhappy elf can work against its master, Dobby did in my second year, he was warning me about Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets even if I didn't realise it, he faced punishment just to do it."

"Of course you are right," Sirius said, jabbing his bowl with a spoon, "I couldn't forget the horror the elf used to be a cause of when I was a child and I held it against him, even though he had no choice but to follow my mother's orders. If Aunt Dorea saw how I treated him she would have been extremely angry with me."

"That would be an understatement Sirius." Remus said with a large laugh, he then turned to Harry. "When your grandmother ever found out that Sirius had done something that would reflect the worst attributes of the Black Family she would hex him in a fashion that meant he would never do it again, then she would give him a lecture about the proper decorum of the House of Black and what he should remember. Then she would force him to go somewhere in public whilst still being hexed."

"I still say that she is where James got his pranking skills from." Sirius said joining in the laughter. "She was a kind hearted woman, but when she lost her temper she was scary but unlike the rest of my family she would not cause me harm. She would then tell Uncle Charlus, and he would give me this look of upmost disappointment and calmly talk about what I did wrong, I never could decide which was worse."

"I wish I had known them," Harry said sadly.

"So do I, but they were already old when they had James." Sirius said sobering, "Charlus died a year after we finished Hogwarts, on the day of the destruction of Peverell manor." Sirius paused and looked pain at the memory before he returned to his train of thought "It was fortunate that they had the foresight to remove the priceless furniture and decorations from the house, they will be in your vaults, if they hadn't done that months before, much of your family history and inheritance would have been destroyed. It was also that evening that the entire staff of Potter elves were killed, every one of them was loyal and brave until the end."

"James was devastated that day." Remus sincerely. "He lost his father, his home, his mother had been tortured, and the elves were all killed. Lipsy the head elf, she had looked after him since he was a baby, she was devoted to him, and your grandparents. He pulled through it though, he took the title of Lord Potter and he took care of Dorea and Lily, he was incredibly protected for a long time after."

Harry nodded; he knew he was proud of the recent family history, "When did grandma Dorea die?"

"A few months after you were born." Sirius said sadly, "She died of a broken heart I think. She had lost a lot; she made it as long as she did because she desperately wanted to meet you, to make sure that the Charlus' legacy went on."

They sat in silence for a moment, Harry hoped that he would one day meet someone who would complete him and would love him, as she had seemed to love his grandfather. However, he quickly dismissed the thought.

"I have a present for you." Sirius said suddenly, he pulled out a rectangular package in silver wrapping paper. Which Harry took and unwrapped it held a small square mirror, it looked old. "It's a two way mirror, all you need to do is say my name and you will appear in my mirror, we will be able to talk to each other, also whilst using it no one will hear what you are saying to me or what I say." he turned it over and saw that the back was engraved with a rearing stag

"Did you make these?" Harry said, he could not believe what he was holding, "The spell work on this must be as complicated as the Map."

"James, Sirius and I did." Remus explained, "We made them to help with our pranks, we all had one. Wormtail smashed his so you need not worry about his mirror; they will only work between the mirrors we created. Also we used a blood identity magic on them and they will only work with our bloodlines."

"Could you make another set?" Harry asked, he was awed by the magic that created them, he realised more than ever the creativity and power the marauders had with their magic.

"No," Sirius said, "James was the one who made them able to communicate between each other, both James and I created the Blood magic that lies in them, Remus added the privacy wards they create and also the activation codes. Wormtail also added charm that makes them warm to when someone is trying to speak with you."

"Whilst we could replicate Wormtail's magic easily, we never did know what magic James used to create them." Remus explained. "Remember if you want to you can contact me as well if you need to speak to someone and Sirius is busy."

"Thank you, it's a great gift," Harry said tucking it into his pocket, "I was worried that we wouldn't have a way to communicate."

Sirius let out a booming bark of laughter, which had Harry confused, "They are not just for idle chit chat; they are how I will be teaching you runes in your spare time!" He said, "Dumbledore doesn't want me in the castle this year, he is vague in his reasoning but I think that the Ministry is watching Hogwarts closely."

"Whatever they are for I am grateful for them." Harry said.

Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen straight after, Ginny looked bemused and Hermione irritated.

"Harry did you order Kreacher to pack my things?" Hermione said once she saw him, she grabbed her bowl for breakfast

"No I did not, I asked him to make sure that everyone was ready to go." Harry said, he knew Hermione still was not comfortable with House elf ownership. "I take it then that he found that you were not ready to leave and helped?"

"That is not the point!" She said heatedly, although her cheeks went pink "You shouldn't be ordering him around, it is slavery!"

"You are wrong on that score Hermione," Sirius said patiently, "Elves need the bond they have with their masters, if they didn't they would die, the bond gives them life. Without their master's magic they would die, that's why they are horrified at being freed."

"But Dobby…"

"Dobby is a strange elf, but whilst he has no master he works at Hogwarts." Sirius explained. "There is enough ambient magic in the castle that he does not need to be bound. I will agree that elves should be treated with kindness and dignity but you are wrong about it being slavery, it is a mutual relationship. As I am Kreacher's Master, and Harry is my son, he is entitled to ask Kreacher for his help and give him direct orders."

Harry caught Ginny's eye and they both had to hide their smirks, it was not often that Hermione was wrong, but Sirius had managed to both correct her and placate her in a few sentences. Hermione sat gaping like a fish for a moment then ate her breakfast.

At exactly ten o'clock they left Number twelve, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus, and Moody were escorting them. Also at Harry's side was a bear like dog, which bounded about alert and playful in equal measure. As they turned out of Grimmauld Place an elderly woman, who had tightly curled grey hair and was wearing a grey fluffy cardigan, met them.

"Wotcher cousin" she said winking, Sirius barked at her, "and hello to you too Snuffles." Sirius whined good naturedly and then chased a cat.

"I hope that isn't McGonagall." Ron said with a snigger. This time they all joined with the laughter, Moody cracked a smile that made him look more gruesome.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross, and they all quickly made their way through the barrier, once there Kreacher appeared and dropped off their trunks and then gave a low bow to Harry and Sirius and he too was gone.

"Right you lot," Moody growled at them, "keep your heads down, eyes sharp. Remember to be careful in what you put in your letters, if you think that something is not safe, do not write it! In addition, if you discuss the Order cast a privacy charm! And remember constant vigilance!"

"Mad-eye is right, look after each other," Tonks said, she hugged Hermione, Ginny and Harry, "it was great meeting you all."

Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged them all and wished them well, Remus too gave them a small goodbye but he soon retreated when Sirius stalked over, reared on his hind legs, and placed his paws on Harry's shoulders.

"Cool Dog Harry!" Lee Jordan said as he saw it standing there when he joined the twins.

With that, Sirius barked and in quick order transformed back into his human form, there was a draw of breath from the slight crowds as he was recognised. "Good luck this term Harrison. Go with the blessing of your father, and Head of the Ancient House of Black." He then murmured lower, "Remember no matter what happens keep calm and think before you act, that way you will have control over anyone who wishes you ill. Keep your head up with dignity and keep up with your studies, and find yourself a girlfriend!"

Harry went red at the last part, "Sirius stop saying that!" Sirius ruffled his hair, the train gave out a puff steam, and in that moment he transformed back into a dog, he seemed to be enjoying scaring people who thought he was a Grim.

Harry then turned to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, "Shall we find a compartment?"

Ron and Hermione exchange looks,

"Harry…" Ron said awkwardly.

"We can't, me and Ron needs to go to the prefect carriage." Hermione explained.

"I know" Harry said "but Remus told me that it was only for an hour or so."

"So we can take our trunks to your compartment and join you later." Ron said, "I am glad we don't have to be stuck in some boring meeting"

"Ron this is important!" Hermione said

"Yes but if it was down to you, we would spend the entire journey with the prefects so you can quiz them" Ron said

"That is not true!" Hermione said "but we have a responsibility –"

Come on, we better get try and find an empty compartment so we all fit" Harry said quickly.

They found themselves an empty compartment and got settled, Ron and Hermione soon left for the front carriage. Harry and Ginny began a game of exploding snap when the compartment door slid open and a girl with waist length dirty blonde hair walked in, she seemed surprised that people were in the compartment, although Harry thought she had a strange sense of oddness about her.

"Oh hello Ginny, do you mind if I sit here?" She asked in a dreamy voice. "This compartment has the right aura, it's very friendly."

"Of course you can Luna." The girl brought her trunk in, which Harry helped her put in the luggage rack, she then pulled out her magazine which was called The Quibbler which she began to read upside down.

Harry looked at Ginny and she just shook her head fondly. Then the door opened again and Neville stepped in.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny…" His eyes skirted to Luna who was behind her magazine still. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not Neville," Harry said automatically, he felt slightly guilty that he had forgotten to write to Neville over the summer. "Did…"

He did not finish the sentence as Luna interrupted him. "You're Harry Potter." She said with her eyes fixed on him.

Harry smiled, but shook his head slightly, "No, I am Harrison Black-Potter, but you can call me Harry."

She turned her head to the side slightly inspecting him, and then turned to Neville. "But I do not know your name?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said sadly.

Ginny quickly intervened; Harry could see that she did not like the tone Neville used to announce himself, "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna is a Ravenclaw in my year."

"It's nice to meet you Luna." Neville said shyly. She nodded then retreated behind her magazine.

"Gran told me about your hearing by the way." He said after a confused look in Luna's direction. "She was very impressed with you. She said that you had Fudge singing your tune by the end and the backing of the entire court"

"I did." Harry said, he knew that Augusta Longbottom would have told him about the hearing "I only have Sirius to thank for that."

"She did mention that you are actually a Black," he said carefully, "when did that happen?"

"Four days before the hearing, we performed a blood adoption." Harry explained, which reminded him of something. "It gave me a stronger position for my hearing and he would have done it already if he had raised me." He hesitated thinking of how to phrase the question. "Neville are you aware that your mother is my godmother?"

Neville looked away suddenly, and started out of the window. "I am, sorry I never mentioned it."

"You don't need to apologise." Harry said, "I know why you never told me. Then I take it you are aware that my parents were your godparents?"

"You know?" Neville said, with a guarded look. "Gran told me years ago, every Halloween before Hogwarts we would visit the graves in Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I've never seen their graves, I think I will try and visit them over Christmas. In addition, yes I have known for a year about your parents. Voldemort destroyed both our lives and families."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the compartment for a moment, Ginny had taken Crookshanks from his basket and was stroking him.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville said.

"A more loyal toad?" Harry asked, knowing how much his toad liked to escape

"No," said Neville chuckling, "I could do with another one; I only found Trevor yesterday after his disappeared when I got home. "

He placed the aforementioned Trevor between him and Harry and then pulled his school bag towards him and pulled out a plant. It looked like a small grey cactus that was covered in yellow boils rather as opposed to spines.

"It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia." He said proudly.

Harry took it carefully and examined it, the entire plant pulsated slightly like it had its own heartbeat, but it looked very ugly and repulsive. He gently touched it and the plant moved away from his touch, but if he stroked it would wriggle as if it had been tickled.

"It's really rare," Neville said taking it back and stroking it making it wiggle, "I have only ever seen pictures of them in Herbology books from the middle east. Hogwarts doesn't have one, I want to show it to Professor Sprout, and I am hoping that I will be able to breed it."

"What properties does it have?" Harry asked with curiosity, "Can it be used in potions?"

"Well it is mainly used in healing potions, the things that look like boils will fall out as a jelly seed, which is used in potions in that part of the world. But they also form a defence mechanism." He then pulled out a sharp quill and poked the plant,

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant, it was dark green and black jets of thick and it smelt disgusting, it covered the entire compartment with a layer of the liquid. Ginny had managed to cover her face by ducking behind Harry's back just in time, and Luna had protected herself with her magazine. Harry and Neville were not so lucky, they were sprayed directly in the face, it smelt and tasted like rancid manure.

"Sorry!" Neville exclaimed as he tried to wipe it from his eyes. "I didn't know it would so explosive, or that it contained so much."

To Harry's amusement the compartment the door opened, he could only imagine what the compartment looked like.

"Oh… Hello Harry." Said a voice with a hint of revulsion. "Bad time?"

He managed to clear his glasses to make out who was there; it was a pretty girl with long black hair, and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team seeker Cho Chang.

"Oh, hello" Harry said lamely, "Sorry it is rather." he did not feel the same about her anymore, she had dated Cedric last year and he did not feel like he could like her in that way again.

"Well I thought I would say hello." She said brightly, "bye then." She was rather pink in the face as she left. Harry didn't give her another thought.

"Right, well," Ginny said with a smirk, "there is an easy way to get rid of this mess." She pulled out her wand and "Scourgify."

At once, the Stinksap vanished all at once.

"and there is also a very handy smell for removing smells" Harry said with a smile at Ginny, both remembering the ghoul incident. "Plegato frai" he said with a swish of his wand a trail of blue mist flew from his wand and with a second swish it dissipated and the smell was gone.

"Sorry about that Harry, I read that it was very effective, I just didn't know that it would spray that much!" Neville said with a burrowed head

"Its fine Neville, at least we now know that if we ever need a distraction we can borrow your plant," Harry said, they all chuckled.

An hour later, just after the lunch trolley had been and gone, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville had finished theirs Pumpkin pasties. Luna had again began to read The Quibbler with a sugar quill hanging from her mouth humming tunelessly, whilst the Ginny and Neville played Exploding snap, and Harry read through more of his mother's journal. When the door opened and Hermione and Ron both walked in and took their saved seats.

"Have you still got any food from the trolley I am starving, we didn't get a chance to grab a bite to eat." Ron asked, Ginny handed him a pasty and a chocolate frog, which he took thankfully and began to eat in earnest.

"Well, there are eight prefects." Hermione said after picking up Crookshanks and placing him on her lap and helped herself to a pasty. "A boy and a girl each house."

"Who are they?" Harry asked,

"Hufflepuff's are Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot," Hermione said, "and Ravenclaw's are Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil."

Harry had expected that, they were obvious choices, and all well liked in there house.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said Luna's vague voice. " I remember the day she left for the ball."

They looked at her and she was staring at Ron unblinkingly, she had placed The Quibbler next to her, had a chocolate frog in her hand, and was stroking it.

"I did." Ron agreed with surprise. "What about it?"

"She didn't enjoy being your date," She told him honestly, "She said you wouldn't dance with her, you were too busy staring at someone else. I don't think I would have minded going with you," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing too much, I like the music, I allows time to study the creatures that are drawn to music."

She looked back at her chocolate frog and began to nibble at it whilst studding her chocolate frog card. Ron had gone bright red when she called him out at staring at someone, but now looked at her bewildered looking to Harry, Ginny or Neville for an explanation but all three of them just laughed at him.

"And the Slytherin prefects?" Harry asked once he finished laughing.

"Malfoy, of course." Ron spat with disgust.

"And Pansy Parkinson." Hermione added with equal distaste.

"So no surprises there then." Neville said. "Nott would have been a better choice"

Harry silently agreed with the former, but the latter point was interesting. Theodore Nott was in the same year but he kept to himself, he was the heir to the Ancient House of Nott and his father was a Death Eater, but he would have to keep an eye on him more, especially if Neville thought him better than Draco. Harry took out the Journal again, and let the noise of the of the compartment breeze over him.

He was just got to an interesting page discussing the use of charms in preparing potions when the compartment door slid open again, he looked up and saw the Draco Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle behind him

"Can I help you Draco?" Harry asked politely, he would speak to him cordially but he would not call him cousin.

"I see that you have learnt manners Potter," Malfoy sneered at him, "now that you have learnt that you are a member of an upstart house. A house reduced to ash because they were weak and did not belong in our society, just like all the other lesser houses." Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the comments, but Harry was not sure that they actually understood.

"It would seem that your education has been lacking Draco." Harry said with a raised eyebrow, "I would have expected the lack of respect for Social standing for someone who has no idea of the hierarchy. You, however, are a Grandson of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black; it would seem your mother has not taught you well. I expected better of Narcissa Black."

"You dare insult my House and my mother Potter! You are a half-blood and your House are blood traitors," he exclaimed, "you do not know of which you speak."

"I am Harrison James Black-Potter," Harry said, with the authority of his position, he may have not known it but his magic was radiating from him, Malfoy and his goons took a step back, "Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter: Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I outrank you in British society Draco; I also outrank your friends. House Potter is as old as House Black, we are of British origins, and we can trace our bloodline back to native's magical practitioners of this island. Your only redeeming quality is your mother's blood, blood of my family. Now I asked you a question: how can I help you?"

Draco looked even angrier. "My father shall hear about this Potter, you know nothing of our customs or our society." He then sneered in the direction of the others, "But I will tell you that I was coming to warn you all to watch your step, as you can see I am a prefect, so you, the mudblood, the Weasel and the Squib should watch yourself."

Harry grew angry at his words, but he did not draw his wand, he spoke with the coldest and calmest voice. "Be careful who you insult Draco, if you're not you will find yourself in a blood feud with members of an Ancient House, and I am sure that the House of Malfoy does not want any further notoriety, especially with you fathers master holding his lead. However, I shall be discussing your lack of respect with Lord Black and I am sure that he will enjoy discussing this with cousin Narcissa who should have taught you respect. Now leave!"

Draco's hand flew to the pocket of his long coat, Harry knew that he was gripping his wand tightly, Harry did not raise his own wand, which was still in his own pocket, but looked defiantly back at Draco, and they stood facing each other for a long moment before Draco left quickly muttering all the while. Harry sat down and they were all staring at him.

"You can be bloody scary sometimes do you know that." Ron said with a shocked look.

"Harry you do know that I could feel a power swirling around the compartment," Hermione exclaimed, "the only time I have felt that before was when Sirius lost his temper during the summer."

"He is the Head of the Potter family, and recognised heir to another," Neville said, "the power lies dormant inside him now, and it is tied to emotion, and will."

"Are you the recognised heir for the House of Longbottom?" She asked.

"No." Neville said quietly, "Gran isn't sure that I am ready, she says I need to prove myself, she gave me my father's wand rather than the ring."

Harry looked at Neville sharply at that. "You use your father's wand?"

"Yeah," Neville said defiantly, "Gran thought it would be a good match and it would honour my dad."

"Neville you should speak to Ollivander, that wand may not be the best match for you," Harry said, "Ollivander tried to match me to a similar wand to my parents but it they did not work for me and my wand is completely different from theirs. Also Sirius was using his grandfather's wand and whilst he could use it he had to fight with it to use magic"

"But Gran said it would honour dad." Neville said glumly.

"You can honour him by getting yourself tested for a new wand and then using the magical ability he gave you to its full potential." Harry said.

"I will write to her." Neville promised.

"Harry is right Neville." Ron said, "I had Charlie's old wand for two years then I bought my current one and its works better for me." Neville nodded at that, they soon started playing exploding snap and telling each other about their respective summers.

The train began to slow down and they heard the students begin to get ready to disembark. Hermione and Ron had to leave to make sure that everyone got off quickly. Leaving Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks to the others.

They quickly left the train, many people moved out of his way when they saw him. For once he did not care as it allowed them all to move quickly through the crowds.

They were about to get out of the station to the track that led to the carriages when over the noise of the entire student he heard "First-years line up over here please! All first years this way!" he stopped quickly and a second year bumped into him, Harry scanned the platform quickly looking for the obvious bulk of the half Giant Hagrid.

He turned and saw that the lantern with being held by Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had taken over some of Hagrid's lessons last year.

He frowned and said aloud "Where is Hagrid?"

Ginny came closer and said in a low whisper, "He must still be away for the Order." She then pulled on his arm "Harry, we should get to the carriages." She continued to hold his arm the entire way. She led him back to Luna and Neville and they made their way up the lane. Hermione and Ron soon joined them; they took their animals back from them and turned the corner to where the horseless stagecoaches stood.

Except they were no longer horseless, there were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. He saw that they were not actual horses, they looked reptilian. They were completely fleshless, their black coat clinging to the skeletal body of which could be seen nearly every bone. Their heads were dragonish and they had eyes that were pure white orbs they seemed to glow. They also had large black leathery wings that reminded him of the wings of bats.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Can you not see those things pulling the coaches?" He asked quite shocked. He had seen them before he was certain but he could not place where or their name.

"Nothing is pulling the coaches Harry, they pull themselves as always." Ron said staring directly at them.

Neville tapped Harry on the shoulder, "They are called Thestral's, to see them you need to have seen death." He explained quietly, Luna walked up to it and then started stroking it.

"They're beautiful," she said dreamily,

Ron, Hermione and Ginny gave her strange looks, but they soon all placed the belongings on the carriage and all settled themselves down to go up to the school. Harry now remembered why he knew what they were, they were the House Incal of the Peverell's, his ancestors, and it was the animal that he had seen when he took the ring. Sirius had not spent much time teaching him about the animals just which animals belonged to which house.

The ride to the castle was tranquil; they all sat watching the silhouette of the castle get closer the lights of the castle beckoning them closer. The familiar sight was most welcome Harry was getting hungry and could not wait for the feast.

"Did you all see Grubbly-Plank?" Ron asked, "Hagrid hasn't left has he?"

"perhaps he has realised that teaching is not what he is good at" said Luna "many of the Ravenclaw's think he should go back to be Gamekeeper as he is not a good teacher."

"Yes he is!" argued Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Ron and Harry shot Hermione a look and she quickly nodded her head.

"He may know about the creatures but his teaching is a joke to Ravenclaw house," Luna said unfazed by the glares.

The carriages continued to move up the small lane, the passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars they were the guardians of the Hogwarts Ground gates. Harry leant out of the carriage to look over the grounds; he could see the outline of the Black lake as the moon shone on it. In the distance, there was the Forbidden Forest and somewhere there was Hagrid's Hut, but he could not see it in the dark, which did not bode well as it meant Hagrid was not here. He looked forwards and saw the great castle of Hogwarts school. It towered over the landscape, its stonework was as black as the sky but its windows shone with fiery light.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the stone steps, they all jumped down and made their way up the steps. The student's footsteps echoes off the stonewalls and the high ceiling, the Halls light came from the many sconces on the walls. They walked over to open golden double doors that led the Great Hall and the Start of Term welcoming feast.

The Great Hall was extremely large, it had four long house tables and one table on raised above the others slightly where the teachers sat, above all of that was the magical ceiling, which reflected the sky outside showing the night stars to all who sat below it. Thousands of candles floated over the House Tables illuminating every inch of the Hall, and making it impossible to see out of the tall windows. The Hogwarts ghosts started to make their way through the walls to join the new intake of students. As the five Gryffindor's made their way over to the Gryffindor table all the while many people were now staring at him, he held his head high and chose to ignore them all.

As they settled themselves in the other Gryffindor's joined them Harry looked up at the staff table and checked again for his large friend.

"Well he is definitely not here."

Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ron scanned the table too but it was obvious to all due to Hagrid's great size that he was missing.

"He can't have left can he?" Neville asked

"No, I don't think so. Hogwarts is his home" Hermione said "I think he would have said goodbye if he had." She scanned the table again and her eyes narrowed "who is that."

Harry followed her eye line. And he nearly fell off his bench; he couldn't believe who was sitting there. Next to Dumbledore who was wearing a deep-purple set of robes that has moving stars on them with a matching Hat, that even Harry thought were odd even for Dumbledore, was a squat little women with short curly brown hair, in which she wore a pink band and she was also wearing a pink fluffy cardigan, she sat regarding all of the students over her golden goblet.

"That is Umbridge," Harry said in a low voice.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked, Ginny, Neville and Ron scowled at the name.

"She is Fudges senior undersecretary." Neville said in a voice Harry had never heard, He was sure it was loathing. "Gran told me about her, she has an awful political agenda against all non-humans."

"Why is she here?" Harry asked, he too did not like her. Sirius had told Harry after his hearing when he mentioned her name that she was the reason Remus couldn't get a job, she had written the bigotry laws that restricted him.

Hermione scanned the staff table, muttering under her breath.

"No" she muttered, "Dumbledore wouldn't."

He couldn't question her more as at that moment Professor Grubbly-Plank had joined the staff table using the door at the far end of the hall. Then a moment later the golden doors were opened and Professor McGonagall walked in leading the new first years through the Great Hall, in her hands she held the stool on which sat the Sorting Hat, still as battered as Harry remembered.

All talk in the hall died down as they watched the First years that were staring in awe at the magical ceiling and looking around in great interest. Harry saw that most looked completely petrified; he remembered his own sorting and remembered the feeling that went through him that day. He felt sorry for them but he knew they would soon be sorted and feel fine.

McGonagall placed the stool on the raised platform and everyone looked at the hat. As usual the old hat opened the large rip at its base and burst into song, but it was unlike any song they had heard previously, it was ominous and it spoke of danger was on the approach

Once it was done, the Hat sat motionless, awaiting the new intake of students. Applause broke out across the Great Hall; the entire Hall was abuzz with whispers and muttering.

"The Hat has pushed itself out there this year." Ron said clapping with the rest of the students.

Harry agreed with him, "I thought the hat only sings about the attributes and qualities that defined the Founders and their Houses; I didn't know that it could give advice."

"I haven't ready anything in Hogwarts: A history about that, it only says it traditionally sings or speaks." Hermione said.

She did not get to say much more as McGonagall gave the student body a deadly glare that silenced everyone. She then lowered her eyes to the parchment and began to call the names. When the last student was sorted, McGonagall took the Hat and stool out of the side door of the Great Hall, once she had returned Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"To our new students welcome!" his voice rang across the Hall his arms outstretched in welcome, with a wide smile "to our old faces welcome back! Now I do have some announcements but that can wait, so Tuck In!"

An appreciative sigh rang out across the great Hall as the long tables now groaned with the amount of food that had magically filled them.

"Brilliant" said Ron as he quickly filled his plate.

"Sir Nicolas, you have been here over three centuries, have you heard the Sorting Hat give warnings such as the ones this evening" Hermione asked the Sir Nicolas, the resident Gryffindor ghost.

"Ah yes Hermione," said Nick, who turned away frowning from Ron eating habits "but I think you are aware that it is closer to five centuries now, but over those centuries I have heard the Hat give several warnings. During periods of great danger for the school or the magical community, its advice has been much the same speaking of unity, how together we can weather the oncoming storm."

"But the Hat separates us all when it sorts us." Hermione said

"It does, but you can still be friends with the other Houses." Nick said with a smile.

"It wants all the houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was lording over; it looked like many of the students were slightly wary of him. "I do not believe that full house unity will happen in our lifetime unfortunately."

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Cooperation and finding common ground is key to house unity. We ghosts, though some of us are the ghosts of separate houses, maintain links of friendship. I myself despite the rift between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House am perfectly friendly with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," said Ron. "Everyone is scared of that ghost."

Nearly Headless Nick looked highly affronted.

"I beg your pardon Mr Weasley? I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins -"

"What blood?" asked Ron, "Surely you haven't still got -?"

"Has it given advice in the last century at all?" Harry asked quickly kicking Ron under the table.

Nick still looking rather ruffled and Harry could see Ron offended him.

"Well it has been rather common over the last century," he said honestly, rubbing his cheek in thought, but in doing so knocked his head off his shoulders, exposing the sinewy mess of partially severed neck. "This would be the third time in this century I believe, the first was during the nineteen forties during the spread of Grindelwald in Europe, but also the Muggle war which was damaging the country, the second was during the seventies, You-Know-Who's regime had started, and now –"

Nick didn't continue, he suddenly noticed that all of the Gryffindors were listening to him, he quickly floated up into the air and joined a conversation with the other ghosts above them.

Harry knew that Nick knew about Voldemort's return, the ghosts probably hear everything what happens in the castle, he wondered if the cheerful ghost believed it or not.

He chose to spend the meal speaking with Neville about his summer, he learnt that he really didn't know his god-brother that well, he spent some time out of the country every year. For the remainder of the holiday he spent most of his time in his House grounds and its greenhouse; which was not a surprise, what surprised him was that Neville was given free reign over the ground by his grandmother.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster

"Well, now that the we are all finished eating and our plates cleared after another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years please be advised that that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students, as our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he assures me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time in the last seven years, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the growing list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, Harry gave Ron and Hermione a worried look; Dumbledore had made it sound that Professor Grubbly- Plank would be teaching permanently , and over the summer they had heard no mention of the half giant friend, they were all worried about him, even if Hermione didn't agree with his teaching style.

Dumbledore continued, "Try-outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge, who had not moved, nobody was sure why Dumbledore has stopped, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet, but because of her short stature it had made no change to her sitting down.

She was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, and then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it, Professor Flitwick was sat opened mouthed and even Professor Snape sat stone faced, which Harry saw as him controlling his expression. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before, the student body smiled and exchanged looks, obviously expecting this woman would be a push over.

Harry however did not smile, this women was dangerous and would have her own agenda.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for your words of welcome."

She was speaking in a high-pitched and overly girlish voice. Her voice grated on him like skin against crushed glass, she was the most loathing person he had ever met, and he had only met her once, but the things that she had done were just outrageous and despicable. From the look he caught her giving him, their feelings were mutual, he was also certain that Umbridge would not find a welcoming from the students after a few days.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth reminding him of the doxies from the summer. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old however, he saw that many and look akin to his, the Weasley's and Neville's; he assumed that they too knew who she was and where she came from.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again but when she continued, she no longer spoke like an adult appeasing a toddler. She sounded much more business-like and now her words had a dull rehearsed sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts to which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. This treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation but there does come a time when we must look how we operate and match them to what is needed for the future."

"This historic school is behind the other schools of this nation that the ministry has ran for the last eighty years, and now it is time that we bring Hogwarts into the fold. We will be bringing in a new age and it is time that we …"

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, he had heard enough, he was not the only student who had decided that Umbridge was not worth their time, many of the student body had there heads together and were whispering.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience, Harry had the impression that they could all drop dead and she would have ploughed on with her speech, her appearance was warning enough, her speech with his political sub lines was just sealed his thoughts.

Harry looked around the room again, he noticed that only a hand full of students were paying any attention, he recognised many of those students as children of members of the Wizengamot or who had exposure to politics. Hermione however was listening with astute concentration, Harry knew her well enough she was understanding the speech as well as he had and they were not to her taste, and expression that was on the entire faculty other than Snape and Dumbledore.

Umbridge sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but it was a hollow applaud. Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs will be held in the first week of two…"

"Yes, that was certainly illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That speech was comparable to Binns lectures on the first Goblin war walkthrough."

"I will think you will find that there is a difference between illuminating and enjoyable," said Hermione. "But now we know why she is here."

"Fudge" Harry said "the want eyes and ears in the castle"

"That's my conclusion too," said Hermione grimly.

"What are you two talking about?" said Ron blankly.

"It means," said Hermione carefully and looking around fearfully, like Umbridge was standing behind her. "Fudge and by extension the Ministry with be interfering at Hogwarts, and they will be looking to make changes, and if they can, remove Dumbledore as Headmaster."

"And it means we have to be careful" Harry added "she will be watching us too, Fudge is after my blood, I embarrassed Fudge and her at my hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot."

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had just dismissed the school, and everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Oi! First Years!"

"Try to speak a little friendlier, don't scare them!" Hermione hissed before continuing in a commanding voice "First years! This way, please!"

A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; Harry was sure he had not appeared that young when he had arrived here.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." He said to them. A brown haired boy that Harry remembered was called Euan Abercrombie looked petrified; he nudged his friend and who looked around and Euan whispered something in his ear.

The boy looked at Harry in confusion, he looked back at his friend and shook his blonde head, Harry thought back to the sorting and he was sure his name was Mordred Du Vant. He looked at Harry and gave him a respectful nod.

"Pleasure to meet you master Du Vant, welcome to Gryffindor, and greetings to your friend," Harry said with a smile. "See you later," he said to Ron and Hermione and he made his way out of the Great Hall with Ginny and Neville, he ignored the staring and pointing as he passed.

He kept his eyes fixed ahead as he wove his way through the crowd in the Entrance Hall, then he hurried up the marble staircase, they took a couple of concealed short cuts and had soon left most of the crowds behind.

He knew that people would be wary of him, he had arrived out of the third task clutching the body of another student and proclaimed Voldemort was alive. Then over the summer the Prophet had portrayed him as delusional, and now they has announced that he was now the adopted son of Sirius Black, and a member of a House with the darkest history.

When they got to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, he looked at her blankly,

"Did anyone get the password?" he asked.

They both laughed at him good-naturedly.

"Your best friends are the prefects but you forgot to ask?" Ginny said smirking and shaking her head.

"I will actually be able to remember it this year," Neville said. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Harry and Neville now climbed.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, whilst the circular was made of cold stone, there was always a large crackling fire in the grate, the room was full of warm coloured tapestries, many in the house colours, there was also an odd assortment of squashy armchairs and sofas, and a number of old rickety tables. The only people in common room were the Twins and their friend Lee Jordan, who were sitting at a table pouring over a large piece of Weasley red paper.

Harry waved goodnight to them and headed straight for the door to the boys' dormitories; he was not in much of a mood for talking now. Neville followed him.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had somehow reached the dormitory first and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as Harry pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw him, there was an uncomfortable silence, where Seamus quickly turned his back and Dean smiled at Harry akwardly. Harry knew that they had been talking about him.

"Hi," he said choosing to diffuse the situation, moving across to his own trunk and pressed his hand to the lock, which pricked his palm and sampled his blood and then unlocked.

"Hey, Harry," said Dean, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in the West Ham colours. "I hear you had an eventful holiday"

"Yeah you could say that," said Harry "attacked by dementors, full hearing in front of the Wizengamot and the best part of the summer was being adopted by my godfather, how was your own summer?"

"I heard about that, I couldn't believe the man who broke into here was your godfather, and yeah mine was okay, spent it with my mother and sister." chuckled Dean. "Was quiet and uneventful, at least it was better than Seamus's."

"Why, what happened, Seamus?" Neville asked as he placed his Mimbulus Mimbletonia tenderly on his bedside cabinet, although he looked like he might already know what the problem was.

Seamus did not answer immediately; Then he said, with his back still turned to Harry, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"Why?" said Harry, pausing in the act of pulling off his robes.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

Seamus turned away from his poster and pulled his own pajamas out of his trunk, still not looking at Harry.

"Why?" repeated Harry, knowing the probable reason was him.

Seamus did not answer until he had finished buttoning his pajamas.

"Well," he said in a measured voice, "it was because of you."

"And what is it that makes your mother think that I am a reason to stop your education?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," said Seamus again, still avoiding Harry's eye, "she… er… well, it's Dumbledore as well."

"Ah, so your mother reads the Daily Prophet?" said Harry, understanding immediately "she believes that I am an attention seeking child, who bask in his fame by making up stories about the same man who murdered his parents and tried to kill him? She also thinks that Dumbledore is a senile old fool, who is suffering with delusion?"

Seamus looked up at him.

"Yeah, something like that."

Harry said nothing. He quickly pulled his robes back on,

"I am not going to stand for this, this year" he said "get down into the common room, I will say this only once and all of Gryffindor House will hear it from my lips."

Neville nodded and followed quickly, and as they walked back down Ron met them.

"Harry what's the matter?" he said the moment he saw his face.

"Get all of the Gryffindor's into the common room, I want to address them all." he said.

Harry walked over to the fireplace, stared into its depths, and took a calming breath, he needed them to listen openly and he did not want to push them all to believe the Prophet even more,

"Harry you need to be careful," Neville said quietly "I know what you are doing, but it may make it worse."

"Perhaps, but they will have my own words, not words created by the Prophet." Harry said, he looked back around and saw the crowed in front of him was growing, some looked at him with horror, others curiosity, hostility and confusion.

Eventually after ten minutes, everyone was assembled and Harry stood on a table so that he could see them all, and more importantly, they could all see him.

"I will not keep you long, as I know that most of us would like to get to sleep so this will be brief" he said "over the summer many of you will have heard the rumours and murmurs that are being spoken about me. My name being used as a public joke, since I arrived in this castle I have been subject to this and I have grown tired of it. The man known as Lord Voldemort destroyed my family like so many others, he made me an orphan. I am famous because I survived a curse that cannot be blocked, an event that I cannot even remember, and an event that if I could I would prevent. Voldemort's terror touched most magical families, and even the Muggleborns among you would recognise events that he caused."

"I have never lied to any of you, I never wanted my fame, nor have I wanted recognition for anything that I have done. If I had my way, I would just be a normal kid, with no fame and parents who raised me. I will say this to you now and I will not repeat it, Lord Voldemort returned the night of the third task, he gained physical form after thirteen years in exile. One of our fellow students, Cedric Diggory was killed on his orders. I will not speak more of that night, it was a traumatic and I cannot speak of it." Harry continued, there was silence in the common room and everyone was watching him "You can choose to believe the Prophet, but if you think I will indulge your questions, you are mistaken, if you want proof that he has returned, just wait the signs are there and you will eventually see them, but by then it will be too late, Voldemort wants you ignorant, it will make it easier for when he rages war against us."

"I agree with Harry," Neville said from beside him "I understand what happens when our guard is down, and I will not allow history to repeat itself."

"What has this got to do with you Neville?" Seamus said in a harsh voice. "In case you are not aware he is now a member of the House of Black. Which is the birth House Bellatrix Lestrange who was responsible for torturing your parents and they are the darkest family in British history."

There was a break out of talking from the assembled students; many of the muggleborn were asking the wizard raised students what was happening.

"You are out of line!" Harry said in a harsh voice, "Attack me if you will, but you will leave Neville out of this, his mother it might interest you to know Seamus, the person you are using to prove your point is my godmother! A woman who was highly respected in this community and a person that I was prevented from ever knowing!"

"You see!" Seamus exclaimed, "He is defending her!"

"All Purebloods are related Seamus some more distantly than other." Neville said, then steel entered his voice "And if I ever hear you use my parents to prove your point again, you will not speak again."

Harry had never heard Neville sound like that before, and for a moment, Harry saw a man in front of him, man he hardly recognised.

"Why are you defending him, he is related to Bellatrix Lestrange" Seamus yelled.

"What?" said Ron. "Why would he? Neither Harry nor Neville has ever met her; neither of them would ever defend the evil witch."

"He is under the impression that as I am now a member of the Black Family I am also just like her" said Harry reading between the lines "that I have been seduced into the Dark Arts and that I am one step away from becoming another Death Eater."

"Ah," said Ron, comprehension dawning across his freckled face. "Well this causes a slight problem, since many of us share Ancestry with the Blacks directly. Whilst I agree that many of the Black family are mad, my own grandmother was a Black! Are you trying to insult everyone in this dormitory?" said Ron, whose ears were starting to glow red - always a danger sign with the Weasley boys.

"My great Grandmother was a Black also" Neville said "be careful with your next words Seamus, you are walking a fine line."

Harry could feel how angry Neville was, and it was shocking.

"As many of you will know, my name is Harrison James Black-Potter, I am a member of the Potter and Black families" Harry said "I have made my own opinion known and if you haven't realised I am willing to have my name dragged through the mud so that you can be warned of what is to come, but if you choose to stick your head in the mud yourself, then go ahead, but when the time comes, do not blame me, you will have dug your graves."

Harry jumped down from the table and walked back up to the dormitory and quickly changed into his pyjamas, jumped into bed and pulled the curtains.

He could not believe what he had been forced to do, it was bold, and he had probably increased his notoriety, but he hoped that it would help convince some of the students, and even if they were not sure, they would at least begin to prepare just to be cautious.

He heard the dormitory door open and hesitant feet cross to the bed to his right, he knew it was Neville.

"You have the support of House Longbottom Harry" he said quietly "both me and Gran believe you" he then fussed around which Harry assumed was him getting ready for bed.

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Neville, he had never noticed before how loyal he was, and tonight he had glimpsed the person that he would become, and that was a person that Harry would not want as his enemy.

Harry lay back on his pillows, and closed his eyes and let the sound of the others pass over him.

**********Authors Note*************BETA BEAU2809******************

Rate and Review

thank you for the responses about Sirius, glad I had not missed something obvious.

I have had a number of questions about whether this story will be finished, I can confirm it will. I am committed to finishing this story, and moving on to the HBP.

This Chapter was difficult to write, I had to include the annual confrontation with Draco, and Umbridge's speech, I am hoping that I have managed to blend them into my chapter.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine **

**False Professor **

The next morning was slightly awkward in the fifth year boys dormitory. Seamus was dressed and out of the door before Harry had managed to put on a pair of socks.

"What does he think will happen if he stays in here whilst I am getting into my school robes?" Harry asked loudly "think I will turn him into a dark wizard? Or has he realised that he was lucky to leave the dormitory without being hexed for his comments about my godmother!"

"Don't worry about it Harry" Dean muttered as he finished packing his schoolbag and swinging it over his shoulder. "He knows he was out of line with his comments, he's just.."

He didn't finish the sentence, and a small silence lingered, and he quickly followed his friend out of the dormitory. Harry wasn't fazed by it, he knew Dean was being a loyal friend and he couldn't fault him for that. He just hoped that Seamus would pull his head out of the mud soon.

Five minutes later they met Hermione in the common room as they headed down for breakfast. "I had to have words with Lavender last night." She said in a light voice, "she went into a great fit after your confrontation of the entire House, she thought you were trying turn us all evil, I finally got to knock her from her perch" Hermione added the last part with a slight smug tone.

"I had words with Seamus too" Ron said in a rather tight tone. "He was out of line. Bringing Neville's parents up too."

"I couldn't believe he would bring them up?" Hermione asked, "I thought he was raised – oh that better not be what I think it is!" She then stormed over to the common-room notice board where a bright orange new sign had been pinned that flashed with a multi-coloured advert.

_GALLONS OF GALLEONS._

_Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

_Like to earn a little extra gold?_

_Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,_

_for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._

_(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)_

"How can they think that they could advertise like this!" she exclaimed and she took the advert off the notice board. "We are going to have to speak to them, Ron."

Ron looked both wary and alarmed.

"Why?"

"We are prefects Ronald!" said Hermione as they climbed out of the portrait hole. "it is a prefect's duty to stop these kind of things."

Ron didn't say anything, although Harry knew that he didn't want to have to say anything to his twin brothers, he knew that they would not listen, and the twins would tease Ron if he tried. Harry didn't envy his position, Hermione on one hand and the twins on another, it was a difficult choice.

They made their way through the seventh floor to the grand staircase where they met with a long line of Ravenclaw student who were coming from the Ravenclaw tower. "You seemed pleased about your talk with Lavender" Harry pointed out.

"She has been irritating me for years." She said "she will now think twice before mentioning any of the drivel from the Prophet in my hearing again."

They walked into the Great Hall and they automatically looked for Hagrid, none of them commented but they all noticed he was still missing. Harry directed them to an empty portion of the Gryffindor table, he was getting a lot of looks from the Gryffindors and they began to talk quietly to each other. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling and it was heavy with black rain clouds which soured Harry's mood further. He was just grabbing some eggs and sausages when a tall black girl with braided hair marched over and sat opposite him.

"Hello Angelina."

"Hello." She said "I am going to get to the point Harry; I've been made Gryffindor Quiddich Captain."

"Ah nice one." Said Harry, he smiled at her, he hoped that he would no longer be subject to weekend practices at five in the morning or extremely long and boring pep talks.

"Thanks, but you know that we need a new keeper now Ollie has left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock I want the entire team there to show support. Alright?"

"Sounds ok to me" Harry said.

She then smiled and went off in search of the other team members further up the table.

"I had forgotten Wood's last year was third year." Hermione said as she served herself some toast and marmalade. "I would imagine that it will mean quite a change for the team."

"It will." Harry said after a mouth of food. "Wood was a great Keeper, and a good captain, but it's the same with all the teams so it should be about even."

"Still can't hurt to have some new blood on the team." Ron said. Harry wondered if Ron would try out as he got a new broom but he hadn't mentioned it so he decided to let Ron tell him in his own time.

With a great whoosh and a large amount of hooting, hundreds of owls arrived soaring over the student's heads bringing the morning post. Harry was surprised to see Hedwig fly down to him, he had let her make her own way to Hogwarts this year rather than carry the cage so she had no post for him. Harry fed her a piece of sausage and she nipped his finger and then she flew off. He smiled at her, in her own way she was telling him that she had made it.

Hermione also had an owl land in front of her, a common brown barn owl which carried a sodden copy of the Daily Prophet, which she cast a drying charm on and started to flip through.

"Anything worth hearing?" Harry asked he had no interest in reading it even if he did own a stake in the company.

"They mention that Sirius will be making his first appearance in the Wizengamot this month" Hermione said "but other than that nothing of interest."

Professor McGonagall made her way down the table handing out the timetables. She handed Ron and Hermione hers with no comments, she then found Harry's.

"Ah Mr Black-Potter, I see that you have dropped Divination" she said looking at her list, "you will have a free period when others will have one of the elective classes, I have arranged for you to have access to the classroom next to my own for your independent study. But you will still have an hour lesson before dinner every Tuesday and Thursday night with Professor Babbling."

Harry nodded and took his timetable, "thank you Professor."

"Whilst it is not unusual to drop an elective and pick a new one, you have done so later than most, I do not want to hear from Professor Babbling that you are not keeping up." She said with a stern glare.

"Of course not Professor." Harry said. And she walked away.

"Do we have to go to classes today?" Ron groaned, "History of Magic, double potions, Divination on my own and then Double Defense. I wouldn't mind having one those Snackboxes the Twins developed over the summer today of all days."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Said Fred, appearing with George from behind them and sitting down with them. "Does my Prefect brother have a redeeming quality and wants to skive lessons?"

"Have you seen a worse day?" Ron said with a huff, passing over his timetable. "Mondays for the entire year are going to awful, even perfect prefect Percy would have wanted to skive Mondays!"

"You do have a point little brother." Said Fred after looking it over, "and you might be right about the Git, but we are holding off on the distribution to our market, but tell you what for three knuts you can have a Nosebleed nougat."

Ron narrowed his eyes at him "why would you offer a sample of your new product you're not distributing?"

"well, there is a slight flaw with them that we haven't be able to rectify just yet, your nose won't stop bleeding. And if you cannot stop it with magic you would die of blood loss." George explained.

"I think I will pass then" Ron said, "but I think I will stick with an awful Monday than a death on a Monday."

"Speaking of your products," Hermione said whilst giving the Twins a very determined look, "you cannot advertise for testers in the Gryffindor common room! And you also cannot test potentially dangerous products on students,"

"They are not dangerous" George said, "and who says we cannot, there is not a single rule that says that products cannot be tested on students."

"There is a rule about endangering fellow students and taking advantage of vulnerable students, And I say you cannot ," said Hermione, "And Ron."

"Don't get me involved." Ron said hastily, Hermione threw him a look. "I am sure they wouldn't hurt anyone permanently." Fred and George sniggered at their brothers backtrack.

"You will be begging us for a snack box in the next few months." Fred said whilst he helped himself to breakfast and ignoring Hermione indignant look, "OWLs are coming, with that comes stress and pressure."

"So?" Hermione snapped.

"The teachers push you so hard you are swamped in homework, research and revision." George said with a glum remembrance. "Many of our year had breakdowns."

"That is why we did not care what we got in our OWLS." Fred continued "We did not see why we should take them seriously; we don't need them for our plans to run a joke shop. We were even considering dropping out this year."

"Yeah as we now have everything we need to get ourselves up and running." George said, he saw Harry's look and hastily added, "With our OWLS we have some qualifications, we have are target market here with us to review some of our products and we can also research what Hogwarts students need."

"Yes, but you will need a start-up fund." Hermione asked "where are you going to get the gold needed to get a business off the ground. The Goblins wouldn't lend you any because you have nothing to offset the loan with as insurance."

"Have you learnt nothing about us Hermione.." Fred said

"… We never give away all of our secrets" George finished." And with that they finished the cup of tea and breakfast and left the table.

"I think they already have the money." Ron said, he was looking at his brothers retreating backs. "They bought me new dress robes during the summer, and they seemed to have developed more products over the entire summer than they did over the years previously."

"But where would they have got the gold?" said Hermione looking between Ron and Harry.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Sirius." Ron said. Harry subtly breathed out a sigh of relief, he was actually sure that Sirius would have given them the gold had they asked.

Harry decided to direct the conversation away from the topic of the Twins mysterious influx of gold. "Have either of you decided what you want to do when we leave Hogwarts?"

"Not really, it all depends on what results we get on our OWLs and then what NEWTs we take." Hermione said, "Have you had any ideas?"

Harry led them out of the Great Hall, "I was thinking of being an Auror, I spoke about it with Tonks over the summer and I want to give it a shot."

"Same" said Ron, "Aurors are pretty cool, but they are the elite in the DMLE. What about you Hermione?"

"I was thinking of taking SPEW further."

Both Harry and Ron exchanged looks, whilst Hermione understood more about elves in general she still wanted to help them.

"You should look into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Said Ron, "I am not too sure if they have a department in there for elves but you should look into it."

They got to History of Magic which proved to be as mind numbing as always, their teacher was a ghost named Professor Binns, who was a ghost. He had died in the staff room years ago but continued on to haunt the students in the shape of History of Magic lessons, with his boring, droning voice; for many the lesson was an excuse of a nap. Binns never actually knew who his students were; he would just lecture openly without any interaction. The only reason Harry and Ron had passed the subject was because they read through Hermione's notes.

As they left Hermione lectured them on the need to pay attention in the lesson, threatening them with not allowing them to see her notes this year, she seemed somewhat mollified when Ron mentioned that she was just pointing out she was more clever than him. They quickly made their way to the dungeon and Harry made sure to use the secret passages to avoid meeting Cho Chang again, he noticed that she kept looking at him but he didn't think that it was because she liked him.

They arrived at Snape's dungeon when the bell sounded; they joined the queue lining up outside Snape's class room. They were only waiting a moment when the door to the classroom swung open, he quickly made his way to their usual table and Ron and Hermione sat either side of him.

"Settle down" said Snape coldly, shutting the door with a slam with a flick of him wand. "before we begin the lesson today I think it is appropriate to remind you all as undoubtedly you have all forgotten that at the end of this school year you will be sitting your OWL's. You will have to prove that you have a theoretical understanding of this subject as well as the methods of brewing magical potions. I expect all of you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL, if not you will suffer my displeasure, I do not allow students I teach to fail this class."

His gaze lingered on both Harry and Neville.

"After this year, many of you will cease your studies of your Potions." Snape continued "I only accept the very best into my NEWT class, if you do not get an "Outstanding" we will certainly be saying a happy farewell at long last."

This time he looked directly at Harry and he gave him a look of contempt. Harry stared back but his face showed no emotion. He would not rise to Snape, he would not give him the satisfaction and he knew that he would need potions to become an Auror so he would push himself.

"But we still have another year before we can have a happy farewell." Snape said softly. "So whether or not you are intending to continue with the study of Potions after your OWLS, I will be marking all of your work at OWL standard. "

"Today we will be mixing a potion that will often come up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. But be warned if you over brew or are heavy handed with the ingredients you will brew a potion that will put the drinker into an irreversible sleep, if you over heat the potion, the vapours will also place you into slumber. You will need to be precise and diligent in your applications of brewing techniques. Your ingredients and instructions are on the blackboard and you can get everything you need from the store cupboard, you have an hour and a half: Begin."

Harry was smiling, he had read about this potion in his mother's journal, whilst it was predictably a difficult, and fiddly potion. His mother had shown three ways of brewing the potion, but Harry had also managed to find a way to improve on the method. He quickly copied down the instructions from the board with a flick of his wand, he then sat writing his own plan of what he needed to do for the next three minutes whilst the other students raced to the storage cupboard to get everything they needed.

The potion was tricky because the ingredients had to be added in the correct order in precise amounts, and then stirred correctly, however it was the final stage that required the most attention, you had to rapidly heat the potion but prevent it from bubbling whilst stirring anti-clockwise. This was why he had added the bark of Vielda tree. It was a tree that grew in Pompeii in the volcanic soil. He added it at the last moment before the heating, it stabilized the potion allowing him to heat it much quicker and it also prevented bubbling in potions. His potion now turned a deep cream but the surface shimmered with a light sliver vapour.

"if brewed correctly your potion should have a light silver vapour rising from it." Snape called when they had ten minutes left.

Harry was relieved that he had managed to brew the potion perfectly in less time than everyone else, he looked at Hermione's which was giving off a silver vapour only. Harry knew that she had over heated it slightly; it was however unfixable now that it had cooled off. Ron's however was spitting green sparks, which Harry was sure was because Ron had been over zealous with many of the ingredients. Snape swept the dungeon once he called a halt to all brewing, passing comments occasionally; he swept passed Hermione's with a dirty look as he couldn't over criticise it.

At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, a look of loathing appeared on his face.

"Black-Potter" he spat out the name like something disgusting "Did you think that I would not realise that you have cheated on your potion?"

The entire Slytherin section of the room looked up eagerly; this was their favourite part of the lesson.

"Professor I did not cheat."

"Then tell me how you managed to brew this potion." Snape said with his lip curling smirk.

"In the last stage of the potion I added the bark of the Vielda tree, it allowed the potion to be quickly heated to the correct temperature. It also prevents a potion from bubbling. The bark was an ingredient that would not have any adverse effects on the effectiveness of the potion; the ingredient does not react with any of the others. Many of its properties are actually countered by the potion save for its effective property of heating and stability." Harry explained.

Snape looked at him with directly in the eyes, it looked like he was looking for a trace of untruth. He then looked down at the notes next to the Harry's cauldron which showed his step by step process of his potion that he had learnt from his mother's journal for all potions. A strange expression crossed his face but it was gone almost immediately. "well it would seem that Mr Black-Potter has actually bothered to pick up a book of the holidays."

"Those of you have a workable sample to submit please bottle it and place it my desk, label it clearly with your name," said Snape "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making to be handed in on Thursday."

Everyone started to fill their flagons with their completed potion. Harry bottled two of his; His mother noted that it was always a good precaution just in case smoothing happened to the first. He placed one on Snape's desk and packed his things away once done they all left the dungeon.

"That was unfair." Hermione said as they sat back at the Gryffindor table for lunch, she grabbed some shepards pie from the table for her plate. "He shouldn't accuse you of cheating because you brewed the potion perfectly."

"When has Snape ever been fair though?" Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"I thought he may have improved this year." Hermione said in a low voice "what with the Order and everything."

"That would be more suspicious" Harry pointed out, "if he was suddenly being civil towards me after four years of being a hating me it would draw attention to him."

"You mean his so called title of double agent?" Ron said with a whisper "I still don't think he is on our side."

"Well Dumbledore trusts him, and that should be enough for you." Hermione snapped. "but where did you learn how to brew like that Harry?"

"You know I spent time researching potions over the summer, and I made some observations and saw that I could add an ingredient that would complement the potion. Most potions can have other ingredients added to them that are not in the standard potion."

"But I though…" Hermione said but her eyes went over Harry's head. "Professor Babbling is there something wrong?"

Professor Babbling was a short women, with long brown hair. She was middle aged and had pale green eyes. "No miss Granger, I just wanted to speak to Mr Black-Potter" she turned to him, "I will be testing your abilities tonight, so use your next period to study.

"Yes professor." Harry replied, he then excused himself and made his way to the classroom McGonagall set aside for him, he the spent the next hour and fifteen minutes being taught runes by Sirius through the mirror but also recapping what he had already learnt. He had come to realise over the summer than he should have taken runes in third year. He found it fascinating and he found that he was able to learn it quickly. The bell rang and Harry said a hurried goodbye to Sirius and ran to the third floor as he didn't want to be late.

He met Hermione on the way to the classroom, and they were soon joined by Ron who was complaining about the homework they had been set. They entered the classroom and saw that Umbridge was already seated at the front behind her own desk. They took the seats at the back, they did not want to be anywhere near her. She sat observing them like a frog would a group of flies.

The students all sat quietly, they did not know what the professor was like. None of the students knew that the women they were looking at was about to become the strictest disciplinarian that they would ever meet.

"Good afternoon Class!" she said when everyone was here.

Nobody said anything, she said it with her awful girlish high pitch tone, which grated on the ears.

"Tut, tut," Said Professor Umbridge, "No that will not do at all. when I greet you I expect you to reply "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" Now good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" they chanted back in a disbelieving voice.

"Good, it wasn't hard was it." She said sweetly. "Now wands away please, and books and quills out."

The class knew that this lesson was going to be torture, those words always meant a lesson with no magic at all and it was always a lecture.

She then pulled out her own wand and words appeared on the blackboard.

A Return to the Basic Principles Of

Defence against the Dark Arts

"I have been reviewing your previous instruction in this classroom." Professor Umbridge stated. "You have had four teachers over the last four years; and with the constant change you have not had the education that you should have had. We shall be following a learning course that has been devised by the Ministries Department for British Magical Education and Its Schooling Practices."

"You will be pleased to know that this course will address the severe lack of structure and make sure that you are ready for your OWL's. Now please copy down the course aims:" and with a flick of her wand the aims appeared under the previous note

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

Whilst Harry was writing it down it occurred to him that again there was a definite emphasis on theory and none on practical.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she asked.

The class all nodded, but Umbridge smiled at them at that, "No my dears we will have to try that again. When I ask you a question I expect to answer with 'Yes Professor Umbridge' Or 'No, Professor Umbridge' So I will ask again; has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge" rang through the class with undisguised disgust.

"Good now for this lesson you will need to turn to page five and you are required to read chapter one. There is no need to talk." She finished and sat down and observed them over the desk.

Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

This was a book he had not looked at over the summer and within the first paragraph he realised that it was an incredibly dull and would be as useful as liquorice wand in a duel. He spent the next few minutes thinking over the moonstones essay Snape has set, and reviewing what he already knew about them. He was pulled out of his train of thought; he was quite surprised by what it was. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring intently at Professor Umbridge with her hand raised,

"What are you doing?" he asked in a very low whisper.

She subtly shook her head, Umbridge seemed to be ignoring her. He looked around the room and saw that he wasn't the only one who noticed Hermione and Umbridge's battle of patience.

After a further ten minutes and the entire class had now stopped reading their books in favour of the more entertaining battle that was on going.

Eventually Umbridge gave up ignoring Hermione.

"Did you wish to ask a question about the chapter?" she asked.

"No not about the chapter." Hermione said with a small look of victory.

"Well, we're reading." Umbridge said baring her small teeth, "so any queries you have can wait until the end of the class and everyone has gone."

"I have a question on your course aims." Said Hermione quickly.

"And what is your name dear?"

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, If you read them carefully I am sure even you will be able to understand them, they are quite simple," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly, Harry had to smirk, Umbridge had insinuated that either Hermione was stupid or had pointed out her being a muggleborn. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard. Many of them had not even given them a second thought.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Oh my poor dear, why would you need to learn defensive magic, why would you feel the need to use it within my classroom? I will not hurt you dear; You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"You are not going to teach us any magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly. "for the entire year?!"

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron,

Professor Umbridge, smiling more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment with triumph before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You have a further query?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "I was wondering how this class called be called Defence Against the Dark Arts, if we are only learning what is in this book, it is theory, but theory that relates to the use of magic, surely the whole point of Defence against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells so that we can defend against the dark Arts?"

"You are a student Miss Granger, you are not a professor, therefore you do not question the course that cleverer wizards than you have created." She replied in her sickly false sweet voice. "I am a ministry-trained educational expert; you should trust that I know what I am speaking about."

Harry had now had enough of this, he hand in the air "excuse me Professor?"

"Yes Mr Potter?" she said with a small smile

"My name is Black-Potter thank you professor." Harry said, he did enjoy correcting her. "I was wondering when you were qualified to be an educational expert; you were previously a senior undersecretary to the Minister, a position that was created for clerks in the Minister's office, to make the job more appealing when advertising for job vacancies."

"It is not your place to question the Ministry…." She started, but she saw Harry smirk at the direction her sentence was going and knew that she was walking into a trap. "I do not have to explain myself to you Mr Pot …. Black-Potter, but I have been given the qualification by the Department for British Magical Education and Its Schooling Practices."

"I do not wish to criticise the way things are run in this school." She turned away from his gaze before Harry could speak again and said, "You have been exposed to dangerous and highly inappropriate teachers. You have also experienced magic that is not appropriate for your fragile ages, and not to mention your exposure to a delusional ex Auror and a dangerous half-breed."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Parvati piped in defensively, "he was the best teacher we have ever – "

"Hand!" Umbridge exclaimed "you will not speak unless I allow you to! As I was saying you have been frightened into believing that there are dark forces lurking in every corner. The only teacher that followed a ministry approved course was Professor Quirell. It is a shame that he was forced to leave the school." She said he eyes then flicked to Harry. "You were also told that a certain dark wizard in alive, this is a lie."

Harry knew she was baiting him, and he would not rise to her. So he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Black-Potter? Do you have something to say on the subject?"

"Oh no Professor, I think you have made your own opinion and the opinion the Ministry clear, my only question is if the Ministry does not want you teaching us magic, how will we be able to complete our OWL's, both the theoretical and practical?" Harry asked. He saw that many people were nodding in agreement.

"The Ministry believes that if you have a studied the theory hard enough, that there is no reason that you cannot perform the spells that are required in your exams." She replied with a sweet voice. He raised his hand again and she raised her eyebrow allowing him to ask a question again.

"I find myself wondering if the Ministry will be waiving the grades needed to apply for positions in the DMLE?" Harry stated, "Students will not get the grades that are required. Meaning that the auror division and the Hit-wizard squad will not gain any staff because of this, I again find myself wondering if you have the backing of the entire Ministry and if this has been sanctioned by the Wizengamot, or perhaps you have another agenda ."

"My teaching course has the full backing of the Ministry, as the Department for British Magical Education and Its Schooling Practices created it and it was sanctioned by the Wizengamot." Umbridge said in a cold voice.

Harry nodded, he knew she was lying, the Wizengamot would never agree to this. But he saw that when she said this that Neville wore a scowl and then raised his hand.

"Yes dear?" she said to him sweetly

"I am Neville Longbottom, my grandmother is a member of the Wizengamot and is also on the board of Governors of Hogwarts." He said with a slight hint of steel in his voice not often heard, unless it was talking about Herbology, and her face fell at the sound of his name. "This teaching course was never sanctioned, and the department you are speaking of only regulates the four other schools of the British Isles, they were founded by the Ministry and cater to those who cannot afford the education of Hogwarts."

She gave him a smile that made Harrys hair on the back of his head stand on end. "You are mis-informed; the department regulates the ministry approved schools of this country, of which Hogwarts is one." Harry wondered how true her comment was, but it did sound like a loophole in the law. "Now please get back to reading the chapter."

For the rest of the lesson the students pretended to read from the book and couldn't wait for the double period to end. Harry sat thinking, he would have to mirror call Remus to see what he should be learning and he would have to learn for himself. He passed a note to both Hermione and Ron and they both agreed that this lesson would not be teaching them how to defend themselves or how to pass OWLS.

At the end of the lesson, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville began the accent up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Can you believe that women?" Hermione said once they were out of earshot.

"She was trying to bait me." Harry said "but how can anyone learn anything from that book? It is even assigned to the seventh years, how can that book help NEWT students?"

"She is also wrong about the Wizengamot, my gran would have told me about her appointment here. She would also be furious, Gran despises her. I will write to her and see if she can help." Neville said, "I will see you at dinner." And he took off towards the owlery.

"I am going to speak to Remus after dinner." Harry said "I want to know what we should be learning, I think that we may have to teach ourselves."

"You have it better than I do Harry." Ron said "you are well ahead of me in DADA and you are ahead of Hermione in the practical side."

"He is right Harry." Hermione said "I have looked at some of the theory but I cannot do the entire practical side and you are ahead on some of the theory. You are the best at the subject in the year."

"I have to be." Harry said modestly, "and you two both helped me last year with the tournament."

"Well I want to go to the library before dinner so I will see you both there." Hermione said and left quickly.

"What has she got to do so quickly?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I hope she won't come back with another box of badges!" Ron said, and they both started laughing. "I think I might go for a ride on my broom; do you want to come?"

"No, I have Runes in an hour." Harry said apologetically. "I will just do a little reading, next time I will though."

Ron went up and changed into something a little warmer and then came back with his broom over his shoulder and with a wave he left the tower. Harry took his favourite seat in front of the fire; he then pulled out his books on potions and began Snape's essay on moonstones. He finished a draft of his essay then packed his things away and set off for the Ancient Runes classroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

He walked in, the room was not unlike any other room, apart from the walls were covered in painted murals depicting different periods of time and they were full of runes.

"Ah Mr Black-Potter take a seat." Said Professor Babbling.

Harry took the seat in front of her desk and took out his quill.

"Now I am aware that you are teaching yourself with the help of your father, but I need to see where you are up to," she said. She lay a parchment in front of him "you have an hour, just try your best and we will see what we need to work on."

He found the test quite challenging but he managed to answer all but the last question, which he only managed to partially answer. He handed the test backed and waited for her to mark it. After fifteen minutes she put it down and looked at him.

"Well it seems that congratulations are in order. I made that test earlier today; it covers the third year syllabus and fourth year syllabus. The last question you stumbled on because the Runes are not taught until the end of fourth year and the rune circle that it included you actually managed to decipher very well, it was your translations that stopped you from getting one hundred per cent."

"Thank you professor, but Sirius taught me a lot over the summer and I spent some time trying to catch up as well."

"Do not sell yourself short, you have learnt a great deal." She said with a smile "you have learnt enough to be able to start deciphering OWL runes, we just need to work on your definitions, and the distinguishing between Norse and Celtic runes."

"Thank you Professor, it has been a challenge but I have enjoyed it"

"It's a shame you didn't take runes in third year, you would have been able to learn a lot more." She said," now I think it is time that we went to dinner."

**********Authors Note*************BETA BEAU2809******************

this chapter was hard to write, but i have re wrote it all in my own way.

Next Chapter will be up later today.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **

**Defiant in the Face of Adversary **

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was interesting, there was only one topic that people were talking about more than Harry; Umbridge. The students were comparing their lessons with each other, and the common factor was that Umbridge was not teaching any magic at all and was only reading from that awful book. Harry couldn't help but agree with the chatter, Umbridge's lessons were a joke.

However some people were still talking about him, mentioning the death of Cedric, mentioning what was announced at the end of last year, most would comment on his sanity.

"Why is it that they believed it last year?" Harry said placing his knife and fork down lightly. "But now they all are willing to believe that I am only after attention?"

"I don't think they ever believed it Harry." Hermione said bluntly. "Remember there is no way to raise the dead, so how could he return from the dead?"

"She is right Harry." Ron said finishing his apple pie. "But you were both raised in the Muggle world, you do not know the fear You-Know-Who inspired over the entire community. It is why people cannot hear his name without shuddering."

Harry thought on that, he thought it was perhaps rational to the wizard raised. He didn't agree with them but then he also knew that if Voldemort appeared in front of them they would soon pull their heads out of the sand.

They soon left the Great Hall and began the ascent to the Common Room.

"Harry you know that you were talking about teaching yourself defence?" Hermione said "have you thought about it anymore?"

"Yeah I have, I will be spending my weekends practicing the practical I think" Harry said, he wanted to speak to Remus first, but he thought that the weekends would be the only time he would be able to practice.

"Would you be able to teach me?" She asked.

Harry was shocked; Hermione knew more magic than he did. She was able to learn the subjects on her own without a teacher. "Why would you want me to teach you? You learn well on your own."

"I wouldn't mind you teaching me some of spells you learnt last year." Ron said, "you are the best at defence in our year."

"I can learn on my own, but I have been struggling with defence." Hermione said with a shrug.

"I will think about it." Harry said, he didn't think that it sounded like a good idea. He climbed through the portrait hole there was a hushed silence as he walked in, the Gryffindor's watched him carefully, and went up to his dormitory, he quickly took off his shoes and stashed his book bag and sat on his bed and drew the curtains.

He pulled his enchanted mirror out of his pocket and looked at the clear glass.

"Sirius Black"

He only had to wait a moment, before the face of his godfather appeared in the rippling mirror.

"Hello Harry, how was your first day?"

"Hey Sirius. It was quite the long and painful day." He replied and he told him about his day, including what happened with Umbridge.

"Well I am not surprised, Umbridge detests all half breeds, so she will not like that Remus was your favourite teacher." Sirius said when he was finished "interesting though that she is using that law to get into Hogwarts. Hogwarts predates any law; the governors and the headmaster still hold the control over the school so she cannot make changes easily."

"Neville wrote to his Gran as well. She is on the board and obviously she is a member of the Wizengamot." He replied "do you think there is way of getting rid of her?"

"No." Sirius said bluntly, "Fudge has planted her there and we won't be able to get her out easily. The department you mentioned is only months old. It was created to help the little schools in the four countries in our Isles. But there is another agenda at play but I think we will have to let it play out for now."

Harry sat thinking about that for a moment. "Can we give her some bad press? We jointly own twenty five per cent of the Daily Prophet."

"I am actually in the middle of filling an injunction against them for the slander and for publishing stories on you without the consent of your guardian. It is possible that I will bankrupt them but it will be well worth it." Sirius said with a small frown, "I suppose I could lean on them a little in exchange for a lesser settlement."

"Have you spoken to Augusta yet?" Harry asked, he knew that Sirius was not happy that his grandfather had never paid reparations to the Ancient House of Longbottom for the incapacity of Alice and Frank. He knew that Sirius wanted an audience with the Longbottom regent but he had not arranged it yet.

"No." Sirius said glumly. "I can afford to pay it but I would rather not drain my vaults. I am actually looking into the marriage contract between the House of Black and the House of Lestrange. It is possible I can claim the Lestrange vault in compensation for the breaking of the clauses in the marriage contract."

"What would that mean for Bellatrix?" Harry asked

"The marriage contract is considered null and void; she would revert to being a member of the House of Black. But I would also banish her from the Black Family, she would be stripped of the name Black and be unnamed. She would be a persona non grata."

"Why haven't you done it yet?" Harry asked

"I have actually already filed the paperwork with Gringotts." Sirius said with a shrug, "they are reviewing the contract, they will agree with me but Narfang wanted to double check to make sure that we have enough evidence to avoid an appeal, but he believe that it will be fine. I will give all of the Lestrange gold to the Longbottom's and I will keep all of the non-monetary objects in the vaults, I will then transfer all of them into Bellatrix's trust fund vault which would also be stripped from her. I will need a goblin curse breaker to go through it all though, I am sure there are some nasty dark magical artefacts in there."

Harry agreed it probably was for the best. He bid Sirius good night and quickly went down to the common room where he joined Ron and Hermione who were bickering about something. He pulled out his moonstones draft he finished earlier, and made the final copy. He then started on the History of magic essay which was as boring as the lessons.

"Harry have you finished the Potions essay?" Ron asked trying to get a look at the parchment in front of him. Harry now knew what they had been bickering about; Ron wanted to cheat on his homework by using Hermione's.

"Yeah I finished it earlier, it was quite a simple essay for Snape" he said honestly, he quickly pulled a few books towards him regarding the Giant wars. "I would offer to let you read it but I don't want Snape to be able to accuse me or you of copying anyone."

"True," Ron said in a glum voice, "Hermione can you at least read it after to make sure it's right."

"Fine," she said with a sigh, "but I will not write any of the corrections. Is that the History essay?"

"Yeah, I thought I would get it out of the way. I don't think Binns even reads them anyway." Harry said finishing his paragraph. "Can I see your notes please?"

She nodded and pulled them out of her bag, he quickly read through them, and then added a few things to his essay. She then pulled his Potions essay towards her and began to read through it

"Where did you get some of the research on moonstones Harry?" she asked "this essay is very good, there was a few properties that I was not aware of, as well as a number of the applications so I cannot comment on its accuracy. Could you get me a list of the reference books you used?"

"Sure." He replied and he jotted them down "I found them in some books over the summer."

She went back to her own History essay. But she didn't seem to be able to concentrate; she kept looking up and glaring to the far part of the common room. Harry didn't have to look for long before he saw what had irritated her. Fred and George were standing in front of a large group of lower years and were handing them something from the paper bag Lee Jordan was holding.

"No, they have gone too far." She said standing up and looking extremely furious "Ron are you coming?"

"Why?" Said Ron looking like a deer in front of headlights "they are only giving out sweets."

"We all know that those are not just any sweets..." she snapped flinging her hair over her shoulder, "those are either nosebleed nougat or puking pastilles or –"

"Or Fainting Fancies?" Harry said quietly, after seeing a first year slump in his chair.

Hermione whirled around and saw the rest of the students slump in their own seats like that had been whacked around the head with a hammer, she looked furious, drew herself up, and marched over to the Twins who were in the middle of observing the students and writing their findings on a clipboard each.

"That is enough!" Hermione said forcibly pushing getting between them and the students.

Fred and George looked at her with raised eyebrows,

"Yes it would seem that we do have the dosage right now doesn't it." George said making a fake note on his clipboard.

"you know that was not what I meant," she said acidly and snatched the clipboard from them. "You cannot test your products on students!"

"They are being paid for their time" Fred said indignantly. "and we advertised that it would be at the tester's own risk!"

"You have no idea what reactions they could have had to your products, it could be dangerous!"

"Calm down Hermione, watch," Lee said reassuringly whilst he went round inserting a purple sweet into all of their mouths, "see they are all waking up now." One by one they all began to regain consciousness, though from their expressions of confusion they had no idea what had just happened to them, but they looked healthy to Harry.

Hermione however looked even more furious.

"No! If you do not stop this then I – "Hermione started but was stopped by the Twins.

"Are you going to put us in detention?" Fred said mockingly,

"Take house points from us?" George said in the same tone.

"Report us to McGonagall?"

"Hex us?"

They both let out a loud burst of laughter which many in the Common Room joined, many laughing at her expense.

Hermione on the other hand stood straighter and smirked nastily and stepped forwards towards them.

"No but I will write to your mother."

Both Fred and George took a step back at the words; they looked horrified, as if she had said the most evil thing that they had ever heard.

"You wouldn't!" George exclaimed.

"Oh I would if you force me to!" Hermione said, although Harry thought she went under the belt a little bringing Molly Weasley into play, perhaps her strategy would work. "I cannot stop you from testing your products on yourselves. But under no cicumstances will you test them on unsuspecting students, and especially first years no matter what you pay them!"

She stormed back over to Harry and Ron, with the packet of Fainting fancies and threw them into the fire, with the eyes of the entire common room on her; she looked back at her essay "And thank you for the support Ron!"

"You didn't need my help; you handled it well on your own." Ron said his face going as red as his hair. Casting hesitant looks at the Twins who still stood gaping at Hermione and had not moved an inch.

Hermione just huffed and looked at her essay but made no attempts to start writing, after five minutes she gave up and bade them goodnight and went to bed.

Harry and Ron stayed for a little longer before making their way to their dormitory. Once there they got into bed, Harry spent an hour reading the first chapter of both his charms textbook and transfiguration book so he was ready for the next day. Once he was done he pulled his curtains, but not before he saw Seamus walk into the dorm, and he saw the look of dislike pass across his face.

The next day saw the return of the black rain clouds and the torrential rain. The trio noticed again that Hagrid was still not back from his trip when they went for their breakfast.

They had double Charms, followed by double Transfiguration. Both Flitwick and McGonagall spent a portion of their lessons lecturing them on the importance of OWL's. they spent charms going over the summoning charms and its many applications. Harry found this a very easy first Charms lesson of the year as he had mastered the charm last year for the first task. He had managed to perform in perfectly, and had accidently managed to perform the charm without saying the incantation when he wasn't paying attention, although he wasn't able to do it again.

Transfiguration they started on vanishing spells.

"You will find that the Vanishing spells are easier than the conjuring spells which we will be learning towards the end of this year, and if you get into this class for your NEWTS. Conjuring spells are NEWT level, and is one of the most difficult applications of magic to learn, Vanishing can be difficult also, but having knowledge of one helps the other. The Vanishing spells always come up at OWL so you have been warned." She said sternly. "If you cannot manage to successfully use this spell you will not be able to take the subject at NEWT level."

Harry had read up on vanishing, he knew that it was harder to vanish a vertebrate than invertebrate. He knew that transfiguration needed the correct application of incantation, wand movement and magic. But it also required a certain amount of focus on what you wished the magic to do.

By the end of the lesson he had managed to vanish his entire snail, Hermione had beaten him to it by fifteen minutes. They were the only two who did not get any homework; everyone else was assigned homework to practice. He also managed to get five points for Gryffindor.

They managed a quick lunch before they made their way down to the Care of Magical Creatures lesson. On the way down Harry's scar ached painfully, he took his willpower to push the pain away and he managed to dull it until it was just a slight itch.

They were quite happy that the weather had become clear with a slight breeze. The walked down the sloped lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, waiting for them in the small paddock area away from the cabin was Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was standing waiting for them.

As they got closer they saw that there was a large table which appeared to be a pile of sticks and bowls of rice. The Slytherins all kept glancing at the Harry, Ron and Hermione and he assumed that Draco said something as they all started laughing hysterically, Harry chose to ignore them as he had more important things to be getting on with.

"Is that everybody? Barked out Professor Grubbly-Plank, "right let's get down to it, who can tell me what creatures we will be studying today," Gesturing to the table behind her.

Harry looked at them and thought they were tree guardians but he couldn't remember their actual name. Hermione's hand shot into the air, and Pansy Parkinson began doing impressions of her.

"Ah miss Parkinson." The Professor said. "What are they?"

Pansy whipped her hand back down and went a slightly red. "I am sorry professor but I do not know."

"Then perhaps you should stop acting like a child and pay attention to my lesson" she said giving the Slytherin section of the class a rather sharp glare. "Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "Otherwise known as tree guardians, Bowtruckles can usually be found in trees that are suitable for wand crafting. Wand makers will often only use trees that a Bowtruckle has made its home."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor." She said "Yes these are indeed Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger correctly said, they are the guardians of wand trees. In some cases a Wand maker will offer a Bowtruckle a payment of food in exchange for a branch from their home. Those branches would usually make better wands than those that have been stolen, they also have the uncanny knack of finding branches that are better suited for wand crafting than even a master wand maker could. Can anyone tell me what they eat?"

"Woodlice mainly," Hermione said promptly "but if they can get them Fairy eggs, or in some instances Doxy eggs."

"Very good, take another ten points. They may look like a sticks but they can be highly dangerous, when angered can swarm a person and their fingers are incredibly sharp and they will attempt to gouge your eyes out." She said with a tone of warning. "Now I want everyone to take one Bowtruckle between three, take a bowl of woodlice and I want you to sketch them and label them accordingly.

Harry quickly made his way to the table but found himself next to the Professor, "Professor do you know when Professor Hagrid?"

"I do not Mr Black-Potter please get on with the lesson." She said bracingly. He knew that she wouldn't tell him where he was but he was hoping she would tell him when he would be back.

"It would seem that your oaf has been injured badly wouldn't it." Malfoy said in a snide voice. "Perhaps he has put his large foot in a place where there are larger feet, if you catch my meaning."

Harry turned away, he knew that Hagrid could look after himself but Malfoy's father was a Death Eater and could know what had happened. He quickly told Hermione and Ron what Malfoy had said.

"Well he is on a mission for the Order." Ron said, "We know that much."

"It is possible that Lucius Malfoy could know about it, if he crossed paths with Hagrid on his mission." Hermione said

"What do you make of his comment about bigger footsteps?" Harry said, "I can only think of one thing but it is absurd."

"Well Hagrid has the biggest feet I have ever seen." Ron said "so it's probably means nothing."

Harry and Hermione shared a look, they both had the same thought, and if it was true Hagrid could be in serious danger.

They managed to finish the lesson and were glad that there was no homework, and began the long walk to the Herbology greenhouses. He missed Hagrid terribly and he hoped he was back teaching soon, whilst the last lesson was one of the best lessons that he had he would not betray Hagrid.

As they reached the Greenhouses the door to greenhouse four opened and a group of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years exited, which included Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

Ginny walked over "hey Harry, How's your second day going?"

Harry was about to answer when Luna interrupted, there was a smudge of earth on her nose from the previous lesson, and he also notices that her hair also had a small amount of earth in it where in hung down her chest. She also wore earrings that looked like they were radishes.

"Hello Harrison," she said in her mystical dreamy voice. "I would just like to say that I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. I also believe that there are those that do believe but are trying to pretend otherwise, and spread untruth"

Many of his classmates started pointing and sniggering at the strange girl, and Harry's back shot up.

"Thank you Luna, that means a great deal. It is a shame that other people have let their fear overwhelm their sense of propriety." Harry said and he glared at Parvati and Lavender who were laughing hysterically at her earrings and Seamus who was staring directly in front of him. "Now do not let me keep you."

Luna nodded and skipped away to catch up with Ginny who was waiting. Ginny gave them a wave goodbye and they were gone.

"I would also like to say that if I catch any of you laughing or making fun of her again I will be reporting you to McGonagall." Harry said, "You may think I am delusional, attention seeking liar. But I will not stand idly by whilst you bully a student."

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" came a happy voice behind them; they saw Professor Sprout standing there, "for defending another student and for the promotion of equality. Now let's get on with the lesson."

The rest of the next few days, Harry spent a lot of his time studying runes, but he also kept up to date with all of his work and he managed also to keep up with the reading. He had found that Sirius was right, it had helped his studies dramatically he only hoped that he could keep it up.

He had managed to continue with his performance in potions, Snape seemed to be biding his time and waiting for him to make a mistake; he had scored an "Exceeds Expectations" on his Draught of Peace. Hermione thought that he probably should have got an "outstanding" as she had a low "outstanding" and his potion was better than her own was.

Defence also had been going well. Umbridge would try to bait him every lesson, he had so far managed to not rise to her, but he had also managed to subtly undermine her every lesson. Hermione kept telling him he needed to be more careful and that he was being slightly rash.

Harry had also been helping Ron for an hour every evening when he confessed that he wanted to try out for Gryffindor Keeper. He was slightly worried about tomorrow, Ron had always had a problem with nerves and he hoped that he would be fine.

Harry was walking back from library after finishing an interesting essay Remus has set him on the applications of transfiguration in defensive situations. It was a topic that was NEWT level but it could come up at OWL as a theoretical question.

When he turned a corner he saw that four seventh year Hufflepuff's were taunting a small group of Slytherin third years. He quickened his pace, when he saw that they were actually casting stinging hexes on them

"Stop!" he shouted, his face was contorted in rage.

The Hufflepuff's turned. "Get out of here Potter; this has nothing to do with you." One of them said and then cast a boil hex on one of the students.

Harry pulled his wand out and began to cast a summoning charm on their shoes, he was surprised when they suddenly were pulled away from the students by their shoes, before he a single syllable of the spell had left his lips. He quickly passed them and stood in front of the students protecting them.

The Hufflepuff's started casting spells at him after that. Harry cast a shield charm and soon they were all stunned and wandless. Harry hadn't expected it to be over that quickly but the students did not have the best shield charms and he managed to overpower their charms easily.

He then turned to the students; he saw that they had some minor spell damage, which he quickly corrected and they were soon restored back to normal.

"Did they do anything else that I haven't fixed?" he asked kindly.

One of them a small boy who had dark black hair, with heavy eyebrows and blue eyes mouthed something, and then frowned. He then nodded and pointed to his mouth.

Harry frowned he assumed and hoped that it was only a silencing charm, although he had not learnt the charm yet he hoped that he could cancel it. He pointed his wand at the boy and said "Finite" he then raised his eyebrow.

"Thank you Mr Black-Potter" the boy said with his head held high, Harry then cast the spell over the others.

"Why were they doing it?" Harry asked

The boy looked up at that, "my father has cut of a business venture with their families, and they have lost a great deal of money and they have taken it out on us."

"What is your name?"

"Joshua, Joshua Danvers." He said.

"Ah you are the son of Lord Danvers?" Harry said, he saw the resemblance between him and his father.

"Yes Mr Black-Potter." He said with a smile. "Father mentioned you over the summer."

"Please call me Harry or Harrison if you would prefer." Harry said, "I have your father to thank for my own father being proven innocent. – "he then paused he heard hurried footsteps he saw a glimpse of pink come around the corner. Umbridge.

"Leave quickly." Harry said. "Go straight to Professor Snape and tell him what happened. I will deal with her, you see that tapestry down the hall, go behind it and you will find a passage, follow it and it will take you to the first floor."

They nodded quickly and fled. He turned back around and saw Umbridge stop with an expression of satisfaction

"Ah Mr Potter please explain why you have attacked students in the corridor" she said sweetly.

"I was defending myself." He said.

"Well I have no choice but to give you detention tomorrow evening." She said with an ecstatic tone.

She then left without a moment's thought towards the stunned students, Harry awoke them and left them to find their wands, and he quickly made his way to the common room. He decided not to tell Ron and Hermione what had just happened that night.

The next morning at breakfast he broke the news and whilst they both understood why he done it, they didn't think he should have done it all the same, especially because Umbridge seemed to have been waiting for it to happen. He then had a confrontation of Angelina.

"Harry!" she shouted angrily when she saw him "is it true you have landed yourself in detention?!"

"It was not my fault!" he said defending himself, "she didn't even let me explain!"

"I wanted the entire team there to select the new Keeper! What are we going to do now." she said, she had hardly listened.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Johnson?" the stern voice of McGonagall came from behind them

"Harry has landed himself in detention with Professor Umbridge tonight Professor." She said.

McGonagall gave him a look and her eyebrows rose up her head. "Be that as it may, that gives you no excuse to shout like that in the Great Hall."

"Yes professor." Angelina said and she left shooting Harry a dirty look.

"You three need to be more careful, especially you Harrison." McGonagall said quietly with that she left them.

"She is right you know Harry." Ron said "it's a shame you cannot make the try-outs."

Harry sat moodily eating the sausages on his plate when a large majestic black owl landed in front of him. It then raised its leg offering a letter that was sealed with a crest in a deep blue wax.

"Harry do you know that owl?" Hermione said urgently.

"No." he said and he went to take the envelope.

"Harry don't, it could be cursed." She said sharply, she then used her wand to separate the bird with the envelope. Harry then offered the bird a piece of sausage which it took and then flew off towards the Slytherin table where it landed in front of Joshua Danvers.

"Hermione I think that letter is from Lord Danvers." He then picked it up and turned it over.

_Harrison James Black-Potter_

_Head of the House Potter and heir to the House Black_

_Gryffindor House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He then turned it over the seal on the back was intricate but he saw that the Danvers family animal – a majestic leopard stood proudly. He broke the seal and took out the enclosed letter; he noted that it was written in the finest calligraphy that he ever seen.

_Dear Mr Black-Potter,_

_I am writing to you to thank you for defending my son from the children of my previous business partners. Joshua wrote to me last night to make me aware once he had spoken to Professor Snape; you have my most sincere thanks._

_Joshua is a good student, but he would not have been able to put up any resistance to four seventh year students. I have also written to Professors; Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, and have explained what had transpired, I am disheartened to the fact that no teacher had managed to step in, but it took a student to stop the bulling._

_I would also like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on the way you handled your hearing this summer, the Wizengamot was mystified why we were needed for a simple hearing for underage magic but many of us saw it for what it was. Whilst you were not brought up with the customs of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses, you handled the situation extremely well._

_I would also like to apologise for the actions of the Ministry for the imprisonment of your new father. Whilst Fudge is using the excuse of the previous administration, it still falls on him and I am glad that we were able to rectify it. Fudge has not heard the last of the issue either; the other Ancient Houses are making sure that it never happens again._

_Because of the service that you have rendered my heir, I am inviting you to attend the Danvers Family Yule Ball which is on Boxing Day, I have enclosed your invitation, and I have also invited Lord Black._

_If you cannot attend due to a previous engagement then that is no bother, I will look forward to seeing you again in the Wizengamot taking your family seat._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Jacob Killian Danvers_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Danvers_

_Lord Regent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Du Vant_

"He wrote to thank me for helping his son." He said, "And to invite me to their annual yule ball."

"Well the Ancient Houses have always looked after their own," Ron said "We only fell out of favour because of one of my great grandfathers was a gambler and lost everything. The Houses couldn't help us.

"Do you get a plus one?" Hermione asked. Ron shot her a look which she missed.

Harry looked at the invitation that was rendered in gold leaf. "Yeah I do, do I have to take someone?"

"It would be a good idea Harry," Neville said, he had obviously heard what they were talking about, "if you don't you will have to dance with all of the eligible ladies."

"Will you be going?" Harry asked

"Gran and I will probably get the invite." He said "but I do not know if we are going yet, we haven't received the invites and Gran will decide."

"Have you any idea who you would take?" Harry asked he knew that he had taken Ginny to the Hogwarts yule ball last year.

"I wouldn't take anyone." He replied "the person I would have invited would already be going." And he flushed a bright red and he left quickly.

"It would seem that Neville has his eye on someone" Ron said with a snicker, "Harry, why don't you go with Ginny, she will never get to go to an event like that?"

Harry looked at his friend in surprise, "I wouldn't have thought you would have wanted me taking you sister to a Ball, isn't that against the code of being an older brother" although now he mentioned her, she was the only other girl he was friendly with other than Hermione.

"Well you could take her Harry." Hermione said with a smile "you get on well, and it will allow you to have fun and not worry about giving the wrong impression."

"And before you get any ideas remember that she had five older brothers!" Ron said smirking, not counting Percy.

"I will think about it." Harry said.

They all laughed heartily at the absurdity of it, Harry couldn't help but feel it would be weird to even have those thoughts about Ron's sister, in truth he had never thought of her outside of that title.

The day passed to quickly for Harry, it was soon the end of Friday lessons, he had rushed his dinner and made his way to Umbridge's classroom, when he got there she was sitting behind her desk waiting.

"Ah Mr Potter." She said "Professor Snape has requested you for help scrubbing the dungeons after a first year managed to cover the floor in tar. You therefore will not need to write the lines that I had planned."

"Has the detention been rescheduled?" he said hopefully, wondering if the detention date had been changed, if so he would be able to get to the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh no Mr Potter, you will go directly to Professor Snape's classroom now." She said in a false sweet voice.

Harry nodded he was halfway out of the door when he turned back around "I am sorry professor but you seemed to have forgotten that name is Black-Potter, please remember in future or I may start to wonder who you are speaking to, as there is no Mr Potter in this school." He then left leaving her looking murderous.

He quickly ran to the dungeons, he didn't trust Snape not to give him another detention for not turning up on time. He knocked on the door and entered, the first thing he noticed that the room had no sign of the mess Umbridge had mentioned.

"Ah Mr Black-Potter." Snape said coldly. "Sit down."

Harry took the offered seat. He was starting to wonder what Snape was up to.

"It has come to my attention that you managed to rescue a group of my third years who were being bullied" he said in a usually civil tone. "As such I have managed to get your detention transferred to myself."

Harry sat quietly, he knew that Snape wouldn't thank him, but he knew that this was a sort of method of thanks.

"I am in the process of preparing potions for the Hospital Wing." He indicated to the four stations that were smoking, it looked like he was in the middle of brewing four different potions at once. "I require you to brew a batch of calming draught. It is an OWL potion that we have not covered but your abilities have seemed to have marginally improved, not that they could have got much worse, if however you do not brew it correctly, I will have you in detention again and I will have you scrubbing this dungeon clean using no magic."

And with that Snape flicked his wand at the two blackboards and the instructions and ingredients appeared, and he stalked away back to his own potions. Harry quickly copied the instructions down with a flick of his wand; he then wrote out his plan for the potion and got to work. He was just finishing the potion; he had added a few other ingredients that he had learnt from his mother's journal would improve the shelf life, but it would also improve the taste, when Snape came over and looked at the potion.

"You have added changes to the recipe." He said whilst he studied it, he then gazed at the plan he had written, Snape picked it up and studied it, he then looked at Harry and looked at his eyes then looked away. "I see that you have been studying Your mothers potion techniques."

"Yes Professor." Harry said; he should have known that he would recognise it.

"Your mother was a very creative and intuitive potioneer." Snape said without looking at him. "It is good to see her methods again."

"Did you know her well?" Harry asked

Snape turned around after a moment and in a cold voice said. "I used to live in the same town your mothers parents lived, I knew your mother before I got to Hogwarts."

"I see." Harry said somewhat lamely.

"See to it that your potions continue as they have been and you should be able to continue the subject next year." Snape said "but if you slip I will make sure you know it."

Harry left the dungeons quickly, he had always assumed that Snape hated him just because of his father, but it seemed that he perhaps respected his mother. He realised that Snape was a very complicated individual.

Harry arrived back to the common room where he was met by Ron who was celebrating becoming the new keeper; Harry joined them for a bit but chose to have an early night. He made his way upstairs and got into bed. He sat in bed for a while reading a few of his books but soon fell asleep. But a single image kept flashing through his dreams, a single door in an empty corridor.

**********Authors Note*************BETA BEAU2809******************


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Message from Hermes**

Harry rose early the next morning; he quickly dressed and made his way down to the common room. He quickly sat in his favourite armchair near the now extinguished fire, he pulled over the small table and set out his parchment and quill from his schoolbag and started to pen a letter to Andromeda and Ted Tonks. He had missed them whilst he was at Hogwarts, he had stayed in contact with Remus and Sirius but he felt a pull towards them as members of his family.

_Dear Aunt Dromeda, and Uncle Ted,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have enjoyed the first week even if it has been slightly hard._

_We have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. She is about as nice as your Aunt Walburga. She has it out for me but I think I have managed to keep my temper. I am just glad she hasn't brought up Sirius, or my parents or even Cedric._

_I was wondering if we would be seeing you for Christmas, or are you planning to spend it at home with just the two of you and Dora?_

_Is there any news with you?_

_Yours,_

_Harrison._

He quickly placed it into an envelope and was about to leave when Ginny walked down with a similar envelope in her hand.

"Oh morning Harry, Are you going to the Owlery?" she asked stifling a small yawn.

"Morning Ginny," he said smiling "yeah I have a letter to send to Aunt Dromeda."

They walked out of the portrait hole.

"Would I be able to attach this with you then? I am sending a letter to Tonks." She asked.

"Of course," He replied, he felt something stir in his belly but he chose to ignore it "how have you found your first week back?"

To his surprise Ginny blushed. "It has been good." she said "I am glad to see my friends again."

Harry chuckled at her "you are hiding something from me Miss Weasley."

She went a darker shade of red, "you cannot tell Ron, but I am dating Michael Corner."

Harry looked at her in surprise, he had not known that she was seeing anyone "ah I see. How long have you been dating?"

"We met at the Yule Ball." She said "and we started talking a lot after."

"And pray tell how you have hidden this from your brothers?"

"They always seem to forget that I am a girl. They all still see me as a little girl." She said heatedly.

"You are probably right about that, although I am sure they think differently when you have cursed them with your famous Bat Bogey Hex."

They both laughed at that, Ginny had proven her brothers words of her being powerhouse when she was angry, and many students knew to avoid her when she was in a bad mood.

As they rounded the corner they were interrupted.

"I would not go that way if I were you." Said Nearly Headless Nick; who had drifted through the wall next to them. "Peeves has planned to drop the large bust of Paracelsus onto the next person who walks down that hallway."

"Thank you Nick" Harry said, "we will go round the other way."

"I heard you so I thought I should warn you." He replied "I was on my way to get the Bloody Baron, he should be able to stop him."

They quickly went around the hallway through a number of passages and came to the corridor to the Owlery, as they did they saw Mrs Norris watching them from a corner.

"Go away you menace, we're not doing anything wrong." Ginny said. The cat just glared at her and as they got closer she ran away. "She has not liked me since my first year, and she often follows me around the castle as though I am under the influence of Tom again."

"It would seem that she holds a grudge." Harry said skirting over the point she made about the Chamber of Secrets. "In first year I was very tempted to give her a sharp kick from under my invisibility cloak I am glad I didn't now. I would never have a moment's peace."

"That is the dream of many students who know of her." Ginny said with a smile.

"I thought you liked cats."

"I do, just not that cat." She said unashamedly. Harry laughed.

They managed to get to the Owlery quickly after that and with no interruptions. When they got there Harry looked up and couldn't see Hedwig's snowy feathers so he whistled slightly, and she suddenly flew down on to his outstretch arm.

"She is a beautiful owl; it has always amazed me how intelligent she is." Ginny said whilst stroking her plumage. Hedwig pecked her finger affectionately, Harry assumed she was pleased at the compliment and laughed, he too had noticed that his owl was highly intelligent.

"She is at that, although she can sometimes be a nuisance when she is not in a good mood" Harry said good naturedly whilst he tied the letters to her outstretched leg, and he got a hoot and a look for his words.

Hedwig bit his finger in a small goodbye and flew off out of the glassless windows.

"How have your lessons been with Umbridge?" Ginny asked as they walked down the stairs from the Owlery.

"The same as yours I would imagine" Harry said with a tone that indicated his displeasure of the women.

"Reading that awful book, whilst she tries to bait you with certain topics?" she asked, at Harry's nod she continued "she is an awful women -"

They got to the bottom of the stairs when the door was suddenly banged open and Filch the caretaker came wheezing in. He was out of breath which meant he has obviously run to catch them but Harry was not sure why he would bother.

"Aha!" he said when he saw Harry, "where is it then?"

"Can I help you Mr Filch?" Harry asked with confusion.

"I had an anonymous tip that you were sending a letter ordering dung bombs." He snapped.

"Well I do not know who your informant was but as I only decided to write the letter this morning I don't know how they would have known I was sending an owl." Harry said.

"So you admit it! You have ordered them!" he exclaimed and he lunged for Harry.

But Harry sidestepped him. "If you must know I was writing to my Aunt."

"Well why don't you show me the letter and we shall see." Filch said with a sneer.

"I have already sent it." Harry said, he was wondering what this was all about now.

"How do I know you don't still have it in your pocket "Filch spat out.

"You are welcome to go through my pockets, but you will end up looking more of a fool that you already do." Harry said opening his arms.

"And I also saw him send the letter." Ginny said forcibly "now who tipped you off?"

"My sources are my own!" Filch spat out, "if I get so much as a slight hint of the smell of a dung bomb I will have you in the dungeons hung up by your thumbs."

He then stormed out of the Owlery.

"Well that was different." Ginny said "I wonder if Umbridge was behind that."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Harry said "if she is, she wouldn't have got anything out of my letter."

They slowly walked back up to the dormitory talking about the upcoming Quidditch season. He found himself enjoying her company more, he had noticed only over the summer that she was now more comfortable in his presence that she used to be.

Harry spent the next few hours finishing all of his homework that he had been set and was in the middle of reading up on Runes for his next lessons when Ron and Hermione asked if he was ready for breakfast. He nodded and they began the long walk down to the Great Hall.

Ron was in a rather glum mood, he wasn't talking much but both Harry and Hermione knew that it was because of today's upcoming Quidditch match. "Why are you in such a good mood anyway?" Hermione asked as they took their seats.

"No reason." Harry said quickly and he helped himself to some eggs whilst Hermione looked through the Prophet.

Ron was nibbling on a piece of toast and he looked over at the prophet and pointed with his toast. "anything interesting?" he asked

Hermione however didn't answer looked up at Harry with a look of surprise "Harry did you know about this?" Harry frowned in confusion, and she passed the paper over.

_Daily Prophet: under threat?_

_Sirius Orion: Lord of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black and Lord Regent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, has filed a complaint with the Wizengamot regarding our esteemed paper. Lord Black, who has been recently proven innocent of the murder of twelve Muggles and for betraying the parents of the-boy-who-lived; he is pressing charges for the printing of the story that all believed to be true regarding his sentencing._

_Lord Black is also placing charges against the Prophet for the printing of articles of his son Harry James Potter, 15 who is currently at Hogwarts School. He is claiming that the Prophet must have the permission of his guardian to print stories on him._

_However we at the prophet believe that as he is a nationally public figure, and therefore we are able to print his name freely. We at the Prophet feel that Sirius Black is trying to stop all the news from the British wizarding society reaching its members._

_Many will remember the renown that the Black family has; they are reputedly the darkest family of the Ancient Houses. Black's own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange Née Black was a convicted Death Eater and was responsible for the incapacitating of highly respected Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Also Cassiopeia Black, Lord Black's own great aunt is a known controversial writer of many books that discussed the use of the darkest arts, the importance of the heritage of the pureblood families and the for the opinion that the Dark arts should be taught for without that knowledge how can they be fought._

_We at the Prophet are confident that we will weather this storm as we have the full support of our financial backers._

Harry smiled "so Sirius is pursing them."

"You knew about this?" Hermione asked extremely surprised.

"Of course I asked him to look into it" Harry said nodding.

"But they are now printing that he is a dark wizard, and they believe that they will win any court case." Hermione said pointing to the article.

"I am not that sure." Harry said placing his knife and fork down "they are mistaken however; they do not have the full support of their financial backers."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because me and Sirius are two of the Financial backers of the paper" Harry whispered

Both Ron and Hermione were shocked at the news.

"I notice that they are again not using your actual name" Hermione said with distaste,

"Most do not use my name, whilst I am fine being called Harry, as I don't think that I will ever get used to being called Harrison, not being called Black-Potter is irritating, I wish to honour Sirius but people always forget he is now my father." Harry said bracingly.

"Hey look at this." Hermione said in an alarmed hushed whisper she showed them a small article in the middle of the paper.

_TRESPASS AT MINISTRY_

_Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban._

"Wasn't Podmore the bloke we met the first day we went to the House?" Ron asked Hermione. "He was the one who nearly wet himself when that portrait woke up for the first time."

"That's him" Hermione said. "But why would he be trying to break into the Ministry?"

"Maybe it was a mission for the Order?" Harry said in a whisper.

"It must have been." Hermione said "I am sure the only crook in the Order is Mundungus " they sat eating the rest of their breakfast in silence, Harry was wondering if he should call Sirius but he changed his mind for now, he was sure that Sirius was on the warpath at the moment because of the Prophet's article. He spent the rest of the day helping Ron with Quidditch before their first team practice.

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Common room later that evening after practice. The practice itself could have gone better Harry supposed but it wasn't a complete disaster, Ron had done well for the first hour or so; but once the Slytherins led by Draco sat in the stands his nerves got the better of him and he managed throw the Quaffle into Katie Bells nose so hard that it broke. After that it only went downhill.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked as they joined her in front of the Gryffindor fire.

"Rubbish!" Ron said disheartened.

"No, it was fine but the Slytherin's turned up and managed to ruin things like normal." Harry said.

"Stop sugar coating it Harry!" Ron snapped and he marched off towards the boys dormitories.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"You know what he is like when his nerves get the better of him." Harry said in way of an explanation "he was doing extremely well before Draco turned up."

Sunday they spent the majority of the day in the common room, with their heads in their books, Ron was quite far behind on his essays, and Hermione was spending the time having Harry teach her a few defensive spells working on stunning and shield charms. The other students had learnt over the years that the armchairs near the fire were their domain and they left them alone mostly.

Hermione and Harry then looked over Ron's essays for him to make sure that he hadn't done anything seriously wrong, Harry gave him back his potions essay with another sheet of parchment with his own notes on.

"Your essay was fine Ron." Harry said, "Just read through my notes and add a few facts and things to your conclusion."

"Thanks." Ron said and he did so and within ten minutes his potions essay was completed and the only one left was his astronomy essay which Hermione was proof reading for him and an essay that McGonagall had set on Inanimatus Conjurus Spells.

"Your essay is ok Ron; you have missed quite a bit though." Hermione said, handing over her own sheet of notes "add those into the essay and finish with the conclusion I have written based on what you have already written."

"Thanks." Ron said, his eyes now had gone bright red with after the amount of time he has spent squinting at his books and parchment. He went to take the essay and parchment back when Hermione stopped in passing it back, her gaze fixed behind them. Harry and Ron tried to follow her gaze but could not find anything untoward. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Ron? Is that Hermes?" she said pointing out the window where a very handsome screech owl was standing; staring intently at Ron, but it didn't seem to want to catch their attention.

"Blimey" Ron said getting up "it is!" he walked over to the window and opened it; the owl reluctantly flew inside and held his leg out to give Ron the letter and then flew away quickly. "Why would Percy be writing to me?"

He showed them the slightly damp scroll of parchment, onto which was written; Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor House, Hogwarts.

"What do you think he wants?" he asked.

"Open it!" Hermione said eagerly and Harry nodded.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard from the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I was quite afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route. I am happy that you have been given this responsibility; however I must urge you now more than ever that you would do well to avoid flouting authority._

_But I am not writing to congratulate you, Ron, I need to give you a warning, which is why I have had to send you Hermes at night rather than by the usual morning post._

_From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harrison Black-Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you more in danger of being expelled that your friendship with him._

_Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this from me – after the way I left the family over the summer. — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have their eyes set on Hogwarts._

_I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing._

_Seriously, Ron, you do need to be careful, and I would urge you to warn both Harrison and Hermione as I know you are such close friends – if they are not already reading this with you. I have come to realise that the Minister seems to be fixated on hurting both Dumbledore and Harry, and not on the issues that he was elected for. I realised in the Harry's hearing that things are not what they seem, I do not want to accept that He-who-must-not-be-named has returned but I dare not say so openly for fear of losing my position in the Ministers office. I have spoken to father and we have come to an agreement so do not speak of this with him._

_Do not get on the wrong side of Dolores Umbridge, she is a dangerous enemy to have and she sometimes has a hidden agenda that is difficult to spot._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have said above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts could soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be to him, and to the school and not to the Ministry. I have heard that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make changes within Hogwarts that Fudge so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!)._

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to remember the argument between myself and Father. I have always been ambitious and I couldn't understand why he was not happy for me. I did not agree with the way he held Dumbledore in such high esteem but I do now._

_Whilst I feel that our family will not be full again for a while due to a blind mistake on my part I do hope you will listen to what I have said. The Ministry are drawing battle lines against Dumbledore, and if Dumbledore and Harry are right so too will You-Know-Who._

_Try to keep your head down and be mindful that now more than ever you are being watched closely._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Ron looked up "what do you make of that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said biting her lip. "I suppose it's possible that he has realised that he was wrong."

"I remember after my hearing that he looked like he wanted to speak to your father but he didn't" Harry said.

"I wonder what Umbridge has gone and done now?" Ron said rereading the letter. "He says something will be in the Prophet tomorrow."

"I don't know, I suppose that we will have to wait until tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Well as he was worried about secrecy I can think of only place to put this." Ron said with a slight amount of venom in his voice and he threw the letter into the fire. He then sat back down and began his transfiguration essay, using a selection of notes made by all three of them.

Harry went back to showing Hermione another defensive spell after another hour Ron was finally finished all of his essays so Harry taught the spells to him too, he was caught by a stinging hex when he felt his mirror glow hot in his pocket.

"Sorry Harry," Ron said sheepishly "what's wrong?"

Harry quickly reversed the stinging hex and then pulled out the mirror and propped it up so they all could see. He then held their arms so that the privacy charms included them and said "Sirius Black"

Sirius' face appeared.

"Ah I thought you would be in bed, hello Hermione and Ron." Sirius said

They both said hello. "Sirius did you see the Prophet today?"

"Yes I did, and they have just dug themselves a deep hole." Sirius said with a smile "I think they have forgotten that both of us jointly own twenty five percent of the company. But I think that Fudge is leaning on them again to print what they did."

"Will you take them up in front of the Wizengamot?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly, but I think that I will pay the editor a little visit first" Sirius said "I don't want to have to bankrupt them but I will if I have to. Now what news have you got?"

They told him quickly about Percy's letter.

"Well he has spoken to Arthur, I know that much," he said ruffling his hair "but we are not so sure what he is doing, he lost all of our trust and we are not going to trust him quickly."

"What do you know about tomorrow's Prophet?" Hermione asked.

"Not much." He said "We have an order member at the Prophet but all we have been told is that the Minister has given them something to print but we haven't been able to find out what."

"Do you have any clue where Hagrid is?" Ron asked

"Ah that." He said "well we are not too sure; he was on a mission in the mountains in France with Madame Maxime but she has got back to her school safely so we assume that Hagrid is on his way. Hagrid will be fine though so don't worry, just try not to draw attention to him being missing."

"What happened with Podmore?" Harry asked

"We are not sure on that either." Sirius said honestly "he was on a mission but something went wrong and we are not sure how and he was caught."

"Was it Voldemort or Fudge?" Harry asked

"We think it was Fudge but we are not certain." Sirius said. "Now while I remember, Remus told me to tell you that your essay was good. He gave you an Outstanding on it but he told me to tell you that you need to also remember the simpler spells that could have been used."

Harry nodded at that, "tell him I look forward to speaking to him tomorrow."

Sirius nodded. "He also mentioned that you are a lot further ahead than most fifth years."

"He is. He has been teaching me and Ron." Hermione said.

"Good." Sirius said smiling. "Have you thought about teaching more of your friends?"

"Yeah I have." Harry said truthfully thinking of Neville and Ginny.

"But where can we practice?" Hermione asked.

"You could try and get a classroom." Sirius suggested.

"Wouldn't work Umbridge would stop us." Hermione said.

"Well I will think about it." Sirius said "but you should try and start as soon as possible, the War is coming and I want all of you to be ready."

They quickly said goodnight to Sirius and went to bed. Harry looked over the Marauders Map when he was behind his curtains lit by wand light; looking for a good place practice, but none of the places he saw looked like they were secure enough. There was only one place he could think of, but it was a long shot and he was not sure if it would be accessible. He realised that he would have to go and look, and he knew that it would be incredibly risky.

**********Authors Note*************BETA BEAU2809******************


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Educational Reformation**

They all sat waiting with anticipation for the Owl post the next morning at breakfast, and when the owls delivered the Prophet they didn't have to look past the front page to see what Percy had warned them of. Dolores Umbridge stared back at them from the paper looking extremely smug and triumphant under the headline.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"What in the name of Merlin's pants is a High Inquisitor?" Ron asked "what does it mean for Hogwarts?"

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under new regulations published by the Department for British Magical Education and Its Schooling Practices._

_"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said our Ministry insider, "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."_

_"This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding School. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

_'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said our insider last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

_"It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

_"'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said our informant. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

_"The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts."_

_'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

_"Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody._

_"Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

_"Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_"'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore._'

"So that was how Fudge managed it" Hermione said. "He used that new department and these educational decrees to get someone into Hogwarts, now we no for a fact that he is after the school."

"It cannot be legal surely?" Harry asked "I thought Hogwarts was a private school."

"It is." Neville said "but it still has to follow the ministry to a point. Fudge has played his hand well, the Wizengamot passed the law but I don't think they realised how far the law would reach."

"Did you hear back from your Gran at all?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she told me that the other Ancient Houses are not pleased by Fudge and the Governors are in uproar but there is little they can do." Neville said moodily. "Unless Umbridge does something illegal she is here to stay, she has done everything within the law.

"Well I am sure that Fudge will be gone soon." Harry said quietly, "if the other Ancient Houses are getting angry at Fudge now, wait until Voldemort comes out into the open."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well I cannot wait for her to inspect McGonagall." Ron said happily, "She will not stand for the toad interrupting her or even being in her classroom.

"Well we have History of Magic next, we had best get a move on, if we are late and she is there we will get detention." Hermione said.

"I am not fussed if she fails Binns." Harry said "I think a living teacher will be more interesting and then I may be able to stay awake during the lesson."

"You will not get any complaints from me." Ron said and Neville laughed.

But they need not have hurried; Umbridge was not in History of Magic or their double Potions lesson. They were given their moonstone essays back and Harry was shocked to see that there was a very small "O" scratched in black ink in an upper corner.

"The grades you received are those that you would have got if you had submitted your work in your OWL." Snape said with a smirk "that should be a wakeup call for many of you, the general standard of your essays was abysmal."

"If you continue along the path many are you are on, you will not live to see your OWLs, I will not allow you to sit them unless i think that you will get a pass grade, I will not have you staining my expertise. I will be expecting more from all of you within the next few weeks to get your grades up or I will be forced to make your evenings hell."

Harry saw that Hermione and Ron were trying to read his score, so he tucked it in his bag, he didn't want them to realise that he managed to get an Outstanding on the essay.

He spent the rest of the lesson making sure he was keeping up his grade; a Swelling Solution was a quite simple potion if you followed the instructions carefully, you just had to be careful to mix new ingredients in gradually.

He managed to brew it easily, and he was sure that he had managed to scrape at least an "E" at least. His was on par with Hermione's, his was a shade lighter perhaps but not by much. He also managed to prevent Neville from making a major mistake when he saw him pick up a vial of the wrong ingredient. He placed all of their flasks on Snape's desk and then they made their way out of the dungeon.

"Well that wasn't as bad as last week's lesson was it." Hermione said, "The potion was a lot simpler and last week's homework went well."

Ron made a slight non-committal grunt at her.

She then continued on her small tirade. "I wasn't expecting an "Outstanding" on my first piece of homework marked at OWL standard but a pass is encouraging and shows that we have areas to improve but we are on track for a pass at OWL."

"Although the exam could go badly and we score lower." She said in an afterthought "but a good starting grade will help in the long run, gives us a path that shows where we need to – "

She continued for the rest of the journey to the Great Hall, but Harry decided to stop listening. As they took their seats he realised that she was still talking and was looking between both he and Ron.

"Hermione if you want to know our grades, ask." Harry said in a low voice. He knew that she wanted them to tell her without her having to ask so she didn't seem bossy.

"Well if you don't want to tell me that is fine." Hermione said flippantly.

"I just got an A." Ron said gloomily. "Snape said that i scraped the score, and that I needed to add more detail."

"At least it was a pass." Harry said. "Could have been worse with Snape but I read that essay, he was probably being harsh I would say you were closer to an E."

"Thanks." Ron said whilst spooning a casserole onto his plate. "So what did you get Hermione?"

"An A." she said. "Snape said that I went off on a tangent and didn't stick to the facts enough, he also refused to mark the last two pages of my of essay, as it was over the maximum." She didn't look upset but didn't seem too happy either.

"What about you Harry?" Ron said gesturing with his spoon. "You were quick to hide that essay."

Harry smiled slightly and said quietly, "I got an O." he didn't like drawing attention to his good grade.

"Harry that is a great grade!" Hermione said in shock.

Harry shrugged. "I just looked in the books and found what was needed for the essay, and summarised what they could be used for using evidence of previous potions." He looked down at his plate.

He was saved from any more questions when Fred and George sat down with them with their friend Lee Jordan.

"Well we have just had our first class inspected." Lee said.

"Whose lesson was inspected?" Hermione asked.

"Charms." "Flitwick" the twins said in unison.

"What was it like?" Ron asked.

Fred just shrugged.

"Not too bad really, you know how Professor Flitwick is; she didn't say much until the end when she asked Alicia a few questions. That was it really, she just sat at the back of the class writing notes and watching."

"Well I dont see Flitwick being marked down; he is a very popular teacher and is able to get almost everyone through their OWLS and NEWTS for years" Harry said

"thats true" Hermione said "but he does have goblin heritage, that could count against him"

"dont worry about that Hermione" Lee said "my parents were taught by Flitwick, he is highly respected, the parents wouldnt stand for him being sacked."

"Well I have Trelawney next period, and Hermione has Babbling." Ron said "maybe she will be in one of those.

"Maybe." George said "but I think that Trelawney may be one of the first to go."

Harry left his classroom on the first floor quickly; he had spent the entire hour reading from his runes text regarding the complex differences between Norse and Celtic runes so that he was ready for his lesson that evening with Professor Babbling.

As he reached the staircase he met Hermione and Ron who were waiting for him.

Ron quickly filled Harry and Hermione in on his divination lesson. Umbridge was in the lesson and she had victimised the professor, from what Ron said it did not seem that Trelawney would be staying at the Hogwarts for long if Umbridge has her way.

They walked into the classroom and saw that it was silent, apart from Umbridge who was humming a tunelessly to herself with a triumphant smile.

They quickly took their books out and sat in the seats at the very back of the lessons. Before Harry or Hermione could question Ron more on what Umbridge had been like in the lesson, they were called to order.

"Wands away." She said, and Harry saw that some students had the misplaced hope that it would be a practical lesson. "Now this week we will be reading chapter two, please turn to page nineteen: there is no need for talking we are reading only, and there will be no discussion."

Harry moodily opened the awful book but he immediately noticed that Hermione has her hand in the air, and was looking determinedly at the Professor.

Umbridge seemed to have been ready for an interruption from Hermione and quickly got up from her desk and made her way to the front of Hermione's desk, once she was there she lent over the desk into Hermione's face and she whispered "what is it this time Miss Granger."

"I have already read Chapter two Professor." Hermione said smiling but moving away from the professor.

"Then precede with the next chapter my dear."

"There is no need, I have read the entire book." Hermione said in a smug tone. Harry had to hide his smirk, Ron wasn't so subtle as he snorted trying to hide his laugh.

"Well then, if you have read the book, then you will be able to remember what Professor Slinkhard says when he is discussing Counter-Jinxes. And of course you will be able to tell me the Chapter number." she said baring her small teeth.

"Of course Professor, He states that he believes that Counter-Jinx is a term that wizards use to making using a curse in defence sound more acceptable in polite society, as Jinxes are generaly not as dangerous as a most curses." Hermione said, reciting from memory the text that Umbridge asked. "And for your reference that was in chapter fifteen page two hundred and forty five."

Harry could only marvel at her ability to absorb the information from books, but he was in awe at the fact that she was able to remember the chapter number and the page. Umbridge's eyebrows rose as Hermione went on and Harry could tell that Umbridge was impressed even if she wouldn't admit it.

"But I would disagree," Hermione said boldly.

the entire class looked at Hermione in shock, most had never heard her speak out like this, and they had never heard her speak against a book.

Umbridge's eyebrows dropped suddenly and she took on a much colder look. "You disagree?" she repeated.

"Oh yes." Said Hermione who was projecting her voice to the entire class, Harry couldn't help but smile at that Hermione would not allow Umbridge to get away with managing her. "Professor Slinkhard disapproves of all defence magic; he does not believe that defensive magic should be used at all, and that offensive magic's should not be taught to students, as it is the cause of the need for defensive magic. But I disagree, it would be a foolish move to stop teaching defensive and offensive magic how would anyone be able to defend themselves if they were attacked by a criminal? And Or if we ever had a group of vigilante's terrorising the community. and if no one is taught it would only take one individual to pick up a book and learn what you have denied them"

"Unfortunately Miss Granger." Umbridge said standing back upright, for all the help that it did. "You opinion does not matter in this class room, it is Professor Slinkhard's opinion that we are learning in this class room, and no other opinions are to be discussed."

"But if we do not question defensive theories how will our knowledge grow?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Professor Lupin taught us that it was once believed that Boggarts were once thought to be a figment of people's imaginations, if we had not questioned that we could still be using that thinking in relation to them."

"You will not discuss the lessons that you were taught by that dangerous half breed!" Umbridge said loudly. Harry felt rage well up inside him, he couldn't believe what she had just called Remus, he felt a slight flicker of his own magic leave him. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm to prevent him from standing and kicked him hard in the shin. "Is there something that you would like to say Mr Potter?" Umbridge said with a look that Harry could tell that she was waiting for him to explode.

"I only have one question Professor, have you got something wrong with your memory?" Harry asked, "It would seem that you are somehow unable of to remember your student's names, I wonder how you can be fit to carry out inspections on other teachers."

"How dare you!" she snarled at him, and then she regained her composure. "It would seem that you are under the delusion that you have the right to tell me what I must do. I am sorry –"

"Excuse me Dolores." Harry said in a cold voice. "You are being incredibly rude, and unprofessional, I have told you numerous times that I am Harrison Black-Potter, I am not a Potter. If you continue to persist with your demeaning manner I will have to report you to the headmaster, and believe me I will also have no qualms with going over his head and going to the Wizengamot and having them review the department you have created this summer so that you can sit in that seat!"

"Detention Mr Potter!" she said evilly, and she gave him a smile that made Harry think that he had gone too far.

"I will accept that detention, if you can prove that I have broken a Hogwarts school rule." Harry said

"You are showing disrespect to a Professor, dear." She said in sweet child voice. "That is a breach of Hogwarts rules."

"You are not being professional in your teaching manner." Harry said, he felt a hate boil up in him. But he took a deep calming breath. "Also as I am a representative of the House of Black and the House of Potter to the Wizengamot. And you are still an active member of Ministry staff; you have not resigned your position of a secretary. Therefore as a representative of the Ministry of Magic and also a direct representative of the Minister you have insisted on insulting me and therefore that would fall under my status as an assigned Proxy."

Umbridge fumed silently for a moment, and then she returned to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing furiously.

Neville nudged him and whispered. "I agree with what you said, but be careful Harry. She will end up getting another Educational Decree passed to stop you."

Harry nodded. "What is she doing? writting me a sentence to azkaban?"

"I'm not sure but I think you're about to find out." Ron whispered to him.

"Come here dear." She said holding up a rolled up bright pink parchment. "Please take this to Professor McGonagall." He took it without another word; he picked up his bag and belongings and left the classroom quickly. He walked down the corridors in silence. He knew that now more than ever they would need to act, Umbridge would get them killed and he vowed to himself that both Fudge and Umbridge would suffer because of their incompetence.

In no time at all he found him outside the door to Professor McGonagall's office, and he quickly knocked.

"Enter" he walked in, and when she saw him her eyes brows rose quickly, "Mr Black-Potter why are you not in your class?"

"Sorry for disturbing you Professor." Harry said, he knew that he would have to be careful with McGonagall. "But Professor Umbridge said I had to give you this note."

He handed here the note, and she slit it open with a tap of her wand. He could see her eyes scrolling down the parchment quickly. She then placed it in front of her and looked at him over her square spectacles.

"Is this true?" she said gesturing to the parchment.

"I do not know what is written on the parchment Professor so I couldn't comment on its validity." Harry said, and he saw a slight upturn of one side of her mouth.

"She has said that you have not shown her the respect she is due as your professor, and that you have threatened her."

"That is a very select portion of the truth." Harry said. He saw that McGonagall was about to interrupt him so he beat her to it. "She is not calling me by my name, and I have corrected her in every lesson, she insists on calling me "Potter" she then assigned me a detention when I asked her if she was unable to remember my name."

"I told her that she is being disrespectful as she was calling me by a name that is not my own, and she advised me that I have no right to demand that she calls me by the correct name. I also told her that as she is still an active member of the Ministry and is their representative, I am in my rights to file a complaint with the Wizengamot as she is a member of the ministry I am a Proxy to two Houses."

She sat there for a moment watching him, "Harrison you have to be careful. She could make life here more difficult for you."

Harry laughed lightly at that. "When has life ever been easy for me professor. Will I be required to attend that detention? I believe that I was well justified to take offence to her teaching practices and she is targeting me for an unknown reason." He added the last part by indicating to his scar, hinting at Voldemort.

"No. You will not be required to go to that detention, as you're Head of House I can overrule that detention; but I will follow protocol so she cannot say that it is favouritism. Would you permit me to take a copy of your memory?" She asked drawing her wand. Harry nodded. She then pressed her wand to his temple "just think of that lesson and I will take a copy."

And within a moment she had a wispy memory attached to her wand which she placed in a small phial.

"I will be telling the headmaster of this, and he will give his approval." She said bracingly. Harry nodded; he wasn't so sure, Dumbledore was still ignoring him. "I still urge you to be cautious with Delores targeting you as she is. She has the Minister backing her and if she wants something he will give it to her if it means he can take Hogwarts away from Albus."

"I realised that at the welcoming feast Professor, why else would a Ministry employee be here, and I do not think that she was at the top of the Headmaster's list of people to get the job." He said, and he received a slight smile.

He went to leave the office when she added "I have been pleased to see your performance in classes increase this year Mr Black-Potter. Whilst both your fathers were always in trouble at school they were very bright students as too was your mother, I am glad to see that you have become the student you should have been when you first entered this castle."

The next few days went well, he had avoided Umbridge as much as he could, and in her lessons he had just ignored her and pretended to read his book.

On Tuesday however he had reason to be happy, they walked into Transfiguration and found Umbridge sitting in the corner with her dreaded clipboard. Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seats at the front of the class, all three knew that today Umbridge would not have an easy inpsection.

Professor McGonagall strolled in a few minutes later, but she did not acknowledge the presence of the High Inquisitor in her classroom, Harry wondered for a moment if she even knew she was there but her lips were incredibly thin, which from experience meant that she was displeased.

"Settle down," She said, and as usual the class fell silent immediately. "Mr Finnegan please can you come here and hand back all of last week's homework, Miss Granger if you would pass around the box of mice, please make sure that everyone has one for the lesson - "

"Hem, hem," said professor Umbridge. She seemed to be trying to use her annoyingly fake cough to draw attention to her presence; many of the students gave her looks of eagerness. McGonagall was a highly regarded member of the Hogwarts staff, she commanded the respect of all the students and she did not care for any type of falsehoods.

Harry took his essay from his desk where Seamus had dropped it and saw that he had managed to get an E, but McGonagall had stated he probably could have got an O if he had explained his reasoning more, as his answers were correct.

"Right then, we are moving on. You have all now successfully Vanished your snails, although some of you do need to practice in your own time. Today we shall be moving – "

"Hem, hem" Said Umbridge a little more loudly.

"Can I help you?" said Professor McGonagall as she whipped round to face the diminutive professor. Many of the students held triumphant looks, they knew the look Umbridge was getting and it didn't end nicely.

"I was wondering if you had got my little note Professor, telling you the date and time of your inspection dear."

"Well of course I received your note. If I had not received it I would have questioned your presence in my classroom." Said McGonagall, and with she turned her back on Umbridge. "Now today we shall be practicing vanishing mice which is slightly more difficult –"

"Hem, Hem."

"How is it" said Professor McGonagall in cold fury "that you are going to get an idea of my teaching methods when you continue to interrupt my lesson. I will give you the warning I give any first year student, and I gave to you yourself when you were a student here; I do not permit talking in my lessons when I am talking."

Umbridge looked like she had just been hit in the face with a stinging hex; she did not say another word but sat making very fast and erratic notes.

"Now as I was saying" McGonagall said throwing a dark look to the corner. "Vanishing spells become more difficult with the complexity of the item or animal that is to be vanished. For example Invertebrates are easier to vanish than vertebrates, or wooden materials are easier to vanish than metals in inanimate objects. Now you know the incantation, you have your mouse; get started."

Harry quickly looked down at his mouse, in his mind he focused on it, and then imagined it disappearing. With a deep breath he pointed his wand at the mouse and said the incantation. The mouse immediately disappeared.

He looked at Hermione's mouse and saw that she had vanished all but one paw. And with a second attempt it was all gone.

"Very good Mr Black-Potter, Miss Granger take five points each." McGonagall said. She then gave them fresh mice and they started again. Harry looked around and saw that Umbridge was still writing notes in the corner, he quickly pointed his wand at the leg of the chair she was sitting on and muttered the incantation, and the chair legs disappeared from under her and she ended up rolling on the floor; the entire classroom sniggered but managed to control their outright laughter.

"Who did that?!" Umbridge exclaimed her pudgy cheeks bright red when no one said anything she turned to McGonagall, "I demand you to find out who it was!"

"I am sorry but that is quite impossible." McGonagall said "the entire class has been using the spell so we cannot find out who cast it professor, surely you would know that with your esteemed qualifications from the ministry of magic?"

Umbridge gave her a murderous look and went to lean against the wall and write more notes, McGonagall walked passed Harry and whispered "Two points to Gryffindor." The class went on for a little longer and they all quickly left after hearing Umbridge ask how long McGonagall had been teaching and she had left ten minutes before the bell.

They made their way down to Care of Magical creatures where Umbridge was again waiting, the lesson went well; Umbridge asked about Hagrid's absence but Grubbly-Plank didn't answer as she didn't know, she then asked about injuries in the class which the Slytherin students spoke off in earnest. At the sound of the bell Harry stormed off in anger.

Hermione and Ron found him later that night sitting in front of the fire surrounded by books, with piles of homework all completed. Harry has spent the entire evening focused on his work, he didn't want to have to think about Umbridge, he was so close to losing his temper that afternoon and he didn't like it.

"Are you ok mate?" Ron asked, he flicked through the piles of parchment, "you seem more focused than Hermione on exam week."

Harry chuckled, "I know I got a bit carried away, but I wanted to stop thinking about the evil woman"

"Harry, me and Ron were thinking, this weekend is the Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione said "we asked you to teach us defence: I was wondering if we could all meet up in Hogsmeade, we would be able to see outside of Umbridge's sight who would be interested."

"I agree." He replied, he knew that Hermione would not let up on the topic so it was better to let her get on with it. And in truth he had been thinking about it more and more. "I think it might be the only for people to learn how to defend themselves."

"Especially: if we are going to be facing V-Voldemort and the death eaters." Hermione said timidly "I think many students would want you to teach them."

"She is right Harry," Ron said "whilst a lot of the students think your nuts; they all know that you are like a prodigy at the subject."

"I am not a prodigy!" Harry snapped "I have done what I had to survive!"

"That's the point Harry." Hermione said "you have the experience and that is something you cannot teach but can pass on some of the knowledge."

Harry sat for a moment calming himself, he pushed all thoughts from his mind and focused on the conversation, and he felt pressure leave him. "You make me sound like Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye may be paranoid but he is a battle hardened veteran Auror. Even Kingsley and Tonks fear him slightly." Ron said "he has been teaching both of them over the summer and I saw some of that training and it was intense and he is a great teacher."

"Well we are getting ahead of ourselves." Hermione said "We need to meet up with some people in Hogsmeade and see who would be interested. We would also need somewhere to practice. Did Sirius get back to you with any ideas?"

"Only the Shrieking shack and an old caved in passageway on the fourth floor but none that would be useful and secure against being found." Harry said, he hadn't had a chance to visit the only location he could think of, he knew that he would need an entire day to scout it out.

"Well we will need a location but I meeting will happen first, I am not sure where to hold it though." Hermione said.

"Well seeing as we now have a plan, I think we should go to bed," Ron said, and with that they went to bed. Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and looked to see if there was any other place they could practice, but it was for nothing as there was none, he would have to go to a place he never thought he would go again.

**********Authors Note*************BETA BEAU2809******************


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Meeting in Hogsmeade**

The week had gone very quickly for Harry, and to their credit, neither Hermione nor Ron mentioned the upcoming meeting, although Harry was certain that Hermione had it all in hand: once she had the bit between her teeth she was off. The only vague mention of the meeting was when Hermione asked for his help writing a magical parchment that would bind people to secrecy.

Harry had spent many evenings with Ron working through Quidditch drills, on top of the practices that Angelina was scheduling, she was not letting up, it was her last year and she would not have them lose.

Their lessons were going well; Harry was finding the lessons slightly easier than other years and he found that the magic came easier to him and his spells especially when he focused on them were ever so slightly more powerful but he was still keeping up with his studies and he was certain it was the reason for his improvement.

Both he and Ron were sitting in the library looking up details that would come up in the defence OWLs. Harry was spending his time looking at sixth year defence spells, he had learnt the fifth years and the theory and he was not taking any chances.

"Well tomorrow is all arranged." Hermione said as she joined them both, "I have told a few of our friends to meet us at the Hogs Head."

"Isn't that the same pub that Hagrid got the Dragon egg?" Harry asked hastily.

"It is one the of the dodgiest pubs in the country." Ron said "Bill told me you get a lot of strange people in the Hogs Head."

"Yes it is the same pub" Hermione said brightly "but I have discussed it with Professor Flitwick he told me that it is not off limits to students, his only concern was that we do not drink from their glasses."

"That's all very well, but why that pub?" Harry asked, the pub sounded like the hideout of Death Eaters.

"It will be safer, less people will see us all talking and planning." Hermione said. Harry couldn't argue with that.

"Are you sure that I could teach people?" Harry said, he had been slightly nervous about it over the week, he didn't think he could teach his friends anything.

"Harry you are the best in the subject in our year, you managed to survive the tournament last year." Hermione said "Viktor always said you were impressive with the magic that you knew, he was very surprised at your ability, you could out cast him with some of your spells."

"What has he got to do with anything?" Ron said sharply "I thought you had stopped corresponding?"

"We write the occasional letter; after all I did have to cancel my trip to Bulgaria" She said lightly, Ron's ears turned red so Harry changed the subject.

"I have been thinking about where we could hold it." Harry said hesitantly.

"You found somewhere?" Hermione asked with great interest, "I thought all of Sirius' locations weren't viable."

"They weren't," Harry said with a shrug "But there is one place that is secure and large enough to accommodate us all."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I will let you know, I am not completely sure as of yet," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement but did not pursue the topic anymore; they got back to their Herbology diagrams of Chinese Chomping Cabbages and a written essay on Anti-Venoms. They didn't get to finish it all as they decided that tomorrow would be a long day and they should get a good night's sleep.

Harry rose quickly the next morning; he wanted to speak to Sirius. He spent only five minutes talking to him before Sirius had to go; he wouldn't say why just that it was Order business. Harry felt slightly disappointed he had hoped that Sirius would have met them in the village.

"You know what the Order's like Harry." Ron said when Harry told him about the conversation "He isn't supposed to tell you what they are doing,"

Harry nodded, he realised that it wasn't just that he missed Sirius; he was worried that he would get hurt. Sirius was the only parental figure in his life that he could remember having. Whilst he now had the Tonks' and he supposed he also had the Malfoy family; although he would never call them family. Remus was more of an uncle but it was Sirius who he felt the connection too.

"Harry try not to worry, Sirius will be careful." Hermione said, he wondered how she could so easily read him, but then he knew that he could read both Ron and Hermione's moods just as easily.

"I will try not to but it's hard." Harry said truthfully.

An hour and a half later they walked down the grounds to the Hogwarts gates, where Filch was checking names off of a list. As Harry walked passed him he gave him a great sniff, Harry just looked at him with a smirk.

"Harry, why did Mr Flitch do that?" Hermione asked with a look back over her shoulder at the caretaker.

Harry laughed at her; he had forgotten that he had never told them about the strange occurrence, so he quickly filled them in.

Both Ron and Hermione found it interesting and strange.

"But you have never been involved with pranking like that before." Ron sad "I mean Fred and George are a definite for ordering them, but never you."

"He said that someone tipped him off?" Hermione asked "how did he know you were out of the dormitory?"

"Yeah I thought about that, but I don't know who would have done it, or how he knew I was out of the Dormitory." Harry said thinking back to the trip to the Owlery they had only passed one thing, "Unless it was Mrs Norris?"

"Even if it was that cat who told him you were out of the common room, it doesn't explain the 'tip'." Ron said, "Do you think it was Malfoy?"

"No," Harry said quickly, and they both looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Draco would not do something so ridiculously obvious, he is a Slytherin after all."

"What do you call Malfoy, Draco now?" Ron asked "whenever you speak about him you call him Draco."

Harry frowned at that, he hadn't realised he did it all of the time, "I don't know, technically he is my cousin, whilst I do not think him family I am not putting any effort into this feud we created in first year any longer."

"That is rather mature of you." Hermione commented as she led them down to the outskirts of the wizarding village. They soon arrived at a battered door over which a sign hung lopsided which depicted a Hog's head which was dripping blood from its severed head onto a white cloth. They all hesitated when they reached the door, it did not give a very welcoming feeling.

"Now I see why it had the reputation it does." Ron said and he opened the door and led them inside.

The bar was very small and dingy, but the most obvious detail about the pub was that it was very dirty. Harry noticed that a strange smell lingered in the room, and if he didn't know better he would have sworn it smelt of goat but he dismissed it, why would a pub smell of goats?

There was very little light in the bar, the windows were extremely dirty and did not allow the natural lights to permeate the gloom, however there was a number of candles around the bar giving off some light. Harry looked around the bar and saw that there was some very strange folk and all of them looked like they were trying not to be noticed.

"Lovely place." Harry muttered to Hermione. "Are you sure that this was a good idea?"

"Of course it was." She said matter of factly, "and the Hogwarts Rules allow the formation of study groups."

Harry snorted "I don't think what we are arranging quite falls under study group, it would be quite a stretch to call it that."

He made his way up to the bar where the Barman stood gazing at them through a pair of glasses. He was rather tall and thin, and had a great deal of long grey hair and a long beard. Harry found him eerily familiar but he wasn't sure why, he was sure that this man was connected to something but he just couldn't place him.

"What" he grunted.

"Three Butterbeers please." Harry said.

The man reached quickly under the bar and pulled out three extremely dirty and dusty bottles and slammed them on the bar.

"Six sickles." He said tapping his fingers on the bar impatient for the money.

Harry quickly pulled out the money and placed it in his hand as he did he looked up at the man's face and he noticed that behind the dirty glasses was a pair of brilliant piercing blue eyes. They was only one person he knew that had those eyes, he quickly passed his eyes over the man and he realised who he was looking at, the resemblance was uncanny. "Thank you Mr D –"

"Barkeep!" a man said in a loud gruff voice who was now standing to the side of Harry, he wore a hood that covered his face.

The Barman quickly threw the money in the magical ancient wooden till, which opened up to take the money and then closed. He then spoke in quiet tones with the cloaked man.

"before we leave I think i will order a firewhiskey." Ron said eagerly "look at this place, he would probably sell it just for the gold"

"Ron, you are a Prefect!" Hermione exclaimed and slapped him on the shoulder.

she made her way to an empty table; Ron smiled slightly then murmured "perhaps we should sneak down here one day."

Harry didn't respond, he felt they were being watched so turned and saw that the cloaked man was sitting at the bar, and all he could see of him was a bearded chin, he couldn't see where the man was looking but Harry knew that it was at him. He quickly sat down but kept shooting him glances.

"So who is meeting us?" Harry asked for the first time since they had made the decision.

"Just a couple of people." She said casually, and she checked her watch, "they should be here in a moment,"

The door opened then and a rush of a small crowd of people walked into the pub.

Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho, Luna, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Denis Creevey, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Ginny, there was also a few people that he did not recognise they were in his year, he thought about that for a moment, their year group was quite small he should know them all by now.

The door opened again and in stepped the Weasley Twins, Lee Jordan and to his surprise four Slytherin Students, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis, who were both in his year, and to his surprise Joshua Danvers; Harry wondered how he had even heard of the meeting.

Joshua stood next to a tall boy, he had brown hair and broad shoulder; he noticed that his eye colour did not match: one was bright green the other was bright blue. Harry was sure that he was a fourth year student as he recognised him. He also reminded him of the new Gryffindor, Mordred Du Vant, they had the same features, accept this boy was older, and broader.

Harry saw that the Barman was looking at them suspiciously; he couldn't help but wonder if this was such a good idea. He rounded on Hermione "is this your definition of a couple of people!" he snarled.

"Well it was a popular idea, I only told Neville, Dean, Ginny, and Susan, but i would guess the new spread to trusted friends. I told them to keep it quite so I think it wll be safe. I didnt realise this many would turn up though, but it is a goos sign Harry." she said happily. She then turned to everyone who had pulled up chairs and were facing the three of the eagerly, "well, Err, Hi" the group all turned their attention to her at that.

Harry quickly did a head count and counted thirty people, his head swam under the thought that they all expected him to teach them, he noticed that Hermione was talking about Umbridge and the fact that they were not learning anything in defence. He was about to pay more attention when he felt a strange pull of magic inside him.

He had never felt it before; he wasn't sure what it meant. He pushed it down slightly when he realised what the magic was, it was cold and intimidating; The Black Family magic. He knew that family magic would tell the Head and heir of the family when they were near family but he didn't know why the magic was reacting now, none of the students were members of the House of Black.

He felt magic pulse from across the bar, and he saw the man in the hooded cloak, he was again sure that he was being watched. The man lifted a hand to his face and put a finger to his lips. Harry then noticed a flash of black light from the man's other finger, a ring sat on his other finger; The Ring of the Head of the House of Black.

Harry was about to say something when the cloaked man; or Sirius he thought shook his head, he then put his finger to his lips again and nodded in the direction of Hermione. Then quickly indicated to his ear and then the bar in general; Harry understood immediately, the pub was too quiet and they were being listened to.

The man got up and chucked a Galleon at the Barman and said gruffly." Thanks for the Drink, but I think I will go to the Broomsticks, its less quiet." The barman nodded but placed the Galleon in his pocket.

Harry got the message - they needed to leave now, "Right thank you all so much for coming but we need to be leaving."

"But Harry-"Hermione said.

"No, we should all be going." He said forcibly. He looked at everyone and gestured to the door they all got up somewhat reluctantly, and he led them to the door.

Once everyone was outside he led them all back to the main road towards the Three Broomsticks. "Right I think we should all go in here" he said and they all bundled inside. They found a place to sit and they conjured some more chairs, Fred and George ordered a round of Butterbeer and they were soon all holding a bottle.

"Right sorry about that," Harry said somewhat sheepishly, "I didn't trust that pub, it was too quiet and if we continued Umbridge would have found out."

"Right now as I was saying, we are all here because we need to learn how to defend ourselves," Hermione said with a look of surprise at Harry.

"And of course you want to pass your OWL's" Terry said.

"Of course I do, but I think the ability to defend myself outweighs that" she said bluntly.

"But who will teach us?" asked a blonde haired boy who Harry didn't know.

"Harry can." Neville said, "He is the best at the subject in our year, and probably could give the seventh years a run for their money."

"Who says he is that good?" the boy replied.

"He was able to win the bloody Triwizard Tournament" Alicia said.

"He killed a basilisk in his second year with the sword of Godric Gryffindor" Denis Creevey said excitably "a portrait in the headmaster's office told me last year."

"He managed to save the Philosopher's stone from the Dark Lord in his first year" said the older Slytherin boy.

Harry coughed lightly and everyone fell silent, "thank you for sticking up for me, but I can do that for myself. Whilst what you have said is true I have had help from the people beside me. If there is something that I learnt it's that when you are in dire circumstance you need good friends around you who will help you no matter what and a great deal of luck."

"I do not deny that I have done all of those things, but you speak of them out of context I was always fighting for my life and under extremely dangerous circumstances it was either fight or die." Harry said "you may think that I am trying to scare you but it is the truth, Lord Voldemort has returned, as have the Death Eaters, they are lying low but they are out there."

"Harry is right we helped, but he had managed to learn a great deal about defence. He learnt the patronus charm in third year and was able to drive away over one hundred Dementors." Hermione said "have any of you seen a third year conjure a patronus?"

"You cast a corporeal patronus in third year?" said a girl from Hufflepuff who has red-brown hair.

Harry looked at her with a frown he had only ever heard that term once. "Do you know Madame Bones?"

"She is my Aunt," the girl said "I am Susan Bones, but is it true that you could conjure a full patronus in our third year?

Harry nodded the name suddenly struck his memory, and he remembered Moody telling him about the Bones daughter, there was an outbreak of impressed mutterings, he wondered how they all didn't know seeing as how he cast it once in a Quidditch match.

"What makes you so sure that he is back?" the rude boy from earlier said loudly.

"Because I was there when it happened, I watched as Cedric Diggory was killed, I watched Peter Pettigrew restore him with a potion made of my blood!" Harry said magic flashing out of him slightly. "I duelled him, I thought I would die like Cedric, but I managed to use simple magic to escape."

"How do we know you are speaking the truth? If you could tell us more about that night maybe we could decide for ourselves" the boy replied.

"Who are you?" Ron said rudely, pointing at the boy.

"Zacharias Smith" the boy replied.

"Well Zacharias I will not discuss that night with anyone, especially here of all places." Harry said "you either believe me or you don't."

Zacharias went to say something again but was Daphne Greengrass, "Shut up Smith you are embarrassing yourself. The Dark Lord is back all of Slytherin House knows."

"And we all know why that is" he said darkly.

"Enough!" Harry said he was growing impatient "look you need to make a decision; I am offering to teach you Defence classes. I have told you that Voldemort is back and I stand by it, he murdered my entire family I would not make a disgusting lie about that monster being back! You either believe me or you don't."

"When will we be meeting Black-Potter?" the Slytherin boy asked.

"I don't know yet, I still have to find somewhere we can practice but I have a place in mind" Harry said.

"It cannot clash with our Quidditch practices Harry" Angelina said she then looked at the group, "whilst I wouldn't mind messing with the other teams it wouldn't be fair on them either."

"I am sure that we will be able to work around the Quidditch practices if you let us know when they all are." Hermione said. "As I said in the Hogs head, the ministry is against us learning Defence, if they continue on this path we will have no chance at all against Death Eaters and I for one will not go down without a fight, I may be a Muggle born but if they come for me I will show them that I should not be underestimated."

"Well said" Ernie said "It is more important to defend ourselves than pass our OWLS in my opinion."

"How often will we be meeting once you have a place to meet Harrison?" Joshua asked.

"Harry Please." Harry asked he didn't like being called Harrison by students "and I will try to do it once a week if we can fit it in."

Hermione pulled out a parchment from her bag and also a quill. "If you are agreeing to attend our meeting you need to sign the parchment."

"What magic is on that parchment Granger?" Cho asked looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"It will prevent all who sign it from divulging the location, people, time and lessons to anyone who is not signed up." Hermione said calmly, the three have them had come up with the contract, and had written the protection on it, and made sure that they closed many of the loopholes. "It has a secrecy charm on it that will prevent you from speaking of it."

There was a bit of discussion about whether or not they should sign the paper, but Harry put them all ease by telling them that the parchment would be sent to his Vault at Gringotts. Eventually everyone signed, and Hermione cast a charm on the parchment turning it blank.

"Right then, I think that concludes our meeting, we will be in touch when we have a time and location." Harry said, and with that the meeting broke up quickly, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the pub and they walked towards the Shrieking Shack.

"What made you change the location Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that was rather sudden." Ron said "I didn't even get to order – "

But he stopped under the look Hermione gave him, and they started to bicker.

Harry didn't try to interrupt; he saw that a black cloak had been left on the fence that was the boundary of the Shrieking Shack land, although now he thought about it he remembered that it was his land, he could feel the pull of a ward stone in the land and it was registering with his ring.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't need to answer as a great black Grim jumped out from rocky slope next to them, Hermione screamed and Ron swore,

"Sirius behave!" Harry laughed, the dog looked at him and then it morphed back into his laughing godfather- father he corrected. He had gotten rid of his longer beard and looked like he did over the summer.

"You two sure can bicker" he said laughing at them.

He turned to Harry and he slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Harry said rubbing his head.

"What on earth were you doing in that pub?" he said "scratch that why on earth did you pick that place to hold a meeting for a secret society!"

"I didn't pick the place." Harry said raising his hands in surrender "Hermione did."

"It was a good thing that I got there when I did then, Umbridge would be onto you quicker than Snape running from shampoo." Sirius said "for future reference the Three Broomsticks may have more people in it but you are not likely to be overheard."

Hermione looked slightly abashed by that.

"I will remember that for next time, Ron we should leave them for a while I need a new quill and I have to pick something up for Ginny as she can't, she is with Michael Corner today."

"What do you mean she is with Michael Corner" Ron said quickly.

"Well she has been dating him for a while now." Hermione said and waving goodbye to Harry they left him with Sirius and soon they were out of sight but they knew that Ron had not reacted well.

"Do you think those two will ever realise?" Sirius said.

"No they are too stubborn." Harry said he then glared at Sirius "why didn't you tell me you were coming here today?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said with a smile "do you want to get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry nodded and they walked back to the pub, "have you spoken with Cousin Narcissa?"

"I did actually." Sirius said with a slight look of pain, "we used to get on well enough as children but I always found her cold, but to see her now. She does love Draco and is incredibly protective of him, and she loves Lucius. I was harsh but fair, I have not annulled their marriage, but I am taking back the four million galleon dowry her father gave the Malfoys on their marriage for a breach of contract, they knew I had the right and did not fight it as I could have been much harsher on them, I have also stripped Narcissa of her Black family Trust fund and have placed Draco's in stasis because of his disrespect to my heir."

"Will it cause problems?" Harry asked concerned.

"No." Sirius said firmly "I couldnt have claimed the entire Malfoy family vault like I am the Lestrange's, on the technicality that Lucius was was never found guilty of being a Death Eater, whilst you and I know different, the contact still stands. However as they have breached their contract, by bringing shame onto the Black name by the association of the Death Eaters, but also by the lack of a second child I had enough pull to get the money. I was lenient on them for the sake of Narcissa and to an extent Draco. They are traditional purebloods and accepted what has happened."

Harry nodded, if he was honest it didn't make much sense to him, he was all too new to this.

"Narcissa handled the entire affair, not that I would have spoke to Malfoy at any rate" Sirius said "she thought it better this settled within the Black family. I can only guess that Lucius is furious."

They walked into the bar and many fell silent, Sirius walked straight up to the bar where Madame Rosmerta was in the middle of pouring a drink and didn't see them,

Sirius grinned and leant on the bar "so a handsome man with black hair and grey eyes walks into a bar –"

Rosmerta turned quickly and laughed.

"And the Barmaid says nice to see you too Sirius Black, but you are not my type"

Sirius pouted then barked out a laugh and Rosmerta joined in "Hello Rosmerta."

"Sirius Black as I live and breathe," she said and poured him a pint of mead "last time you were in the area you caused all of my customers to flee!" she held onto the flagon and wouldn't give it to him.

"Ah sorry about that Rosmerta, "Sirius said "but you can lay the blame for that on Minister Fudge for stationing Dementors here, I was never after the people of Hogsmeade I was just watching this one." He said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Well it is good to see you again and with a Potter" she said handing him the flagon and passing Harry a bottle of Butterbeer. She then looked at Harry, "takes me back to their days at Hogwarts, they used to sneak out of the castle nearly every weekend and would be in here the cheeky devils! And this one would always try to flirt with me to get a bottle of Firewhiskey!"

"You wound me! Rosmerta, I was not flirting I was just being my charming self." Sirius said and he just winked at Harry, "she may never have given me the whiskey but she never told the professors that we were in here every weekend."

"That is because we were already aware Lord Black!" a stern Scottish voice said from behind them.

They turned to see that McGonagall was standing there with Professor Flitwick.

"Well you never stopped us so I will continue to think that we were cleverer than you!" Sirius said and Harry couldn't help but laugh, he could just imagine what Sirius and his father were like when they were at school.

"Rosmerta my dear can you get us lunch?" Sirius asked.

"I can do that, take a table and it will be over soon" she said.

"Well excuse us professors we don't wish to intrude on your free afternoon." Sirius said and he then led Harry over to an unoccupied booth where they spent the next two hours talking about Sirius' time at Hogwarts. Sirius was very honest with him, he told Harry that when they were younger, James and he were arrogant and carefree and were sometimes bullies to students but they changed in sixth and seventh year. They then spent a further hour going through Harry's rune classes and helping him for the next week.

"Right I will walk you back to the castle." Sirius said.

"Did you receive a letter from Lord Danvers?" Harry asked he had forgotten to ask him when he got the letter.

"I did, I have also had dinner at their House." Sirius said "he was rather impressed by you; he is a very intelligent man Lord Danvers. He was a Slytherin student when he was at Hogwarts, but I found him to be interesting, he is very cunning, match that with his intelligence, fairness and courage to speak out when the occasion calls for it and you have an interesting character."

"Where does the family stand in the Wizengamot?" Harry asked.

"Well they are a neutral family." Sirius said after a moment "Lord Danvers reflects that a great deal, he socialises with both the darker families and the lighter families, I do not like to categorise that families but for this example it makes it easier."

"What position are you aiming the Black Family in?" Harry asked in interest.

"Neutral," Sirius said immediately "the family has a large collection of Dark Arts whilst I do not like them to defend against them you need the knowledge otherwise you are fighting blind, but I also stand for tradition although I would like to see some modernisation."

"What position did my family traditionally take?" Harry asked, "And I see what you mean, better to know the Dark Arts than be ignorant and have them cast at you and underestimate them."

"I am glad you understand. And your family differed to be honest. It has shifted over the centuries, some Potters had positioned to the light, some to the neutral and some have turned a slightly dark, although that was a period of war after the death of a great deal of the lord's friends."

"From what you have told me it would seem that being neutral has more advantages as they are able to do business with both the other sides of society, they are not limited in political alliances and business opportunities."

"You are correct in what you say," Sirius said with pride, "But they are also not trusted as much by either side, as they are in the middle some families do not like do with business with them as they are so close to their normal opposition. But the majority still do business with them as it comes with those advantages; it's the political stage that is more complicated."

They arrived back at the Gates of Hogwarts where Professor Flitwick was now standing ticking people off a list as they came back,

"That reminds me" Sirius said he handed a large buddle wrapped in leather with the Potter and Gringotts crests embossed into it "this arrived for you at home I believe that the Goblins are being careful when sending post here."

Harry pocketed it and made his goodbye and quickly made his way up to his dormitory where he went to and sat in a secluded table in front of the fire and began to read through the package of parchment from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr Black-Potter,_

_Please find your attached financial statement for this month, as you will see I have invested a portion of your gold for this year._

_I will also be looking into the businesses that you have an interest in and I will also be looking into their management. If you have any business that you wish me to investigate please send an OWL._

_You will also see the results from my visit to the Potter Estate. I look forward to hearing from you in regards to the plans to rebuild the estate, I will be visiting your other properties in the next month or so but I will need a written permission to enter the cottage in Godric's Hollow._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Account Manager Griphook_

_Banker for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._

Harry pulled out the other parchment as realised just how much Griphook has done in such a short amount of time.

_Gringotts Annual Audit of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter -_

_September 1995 -_

**_Vaults_**

_Potter Ancestral Vault = 2,047,650 G –3,756,145 S -1,089,650 K_

_= 2,682,000 G + in Jewels and family heirlooms_

_Potter Dowager Vault = 50,000 G - Limit_

_Potter Trust Vaults 787-791 = 100,000G (20,000 G Limit )_

**_Domestic Property_**

_Godric's Hollow Cottage – Historical Monument_

_Hogs Hill, Hogsmeade, - House built 1971 known as Shrieking Shack_

_Potter Estate in the Lake District - Peverell Manor Destroyed in 1977_

**_Business investments_**

_Butterbeer Distillation Company = 22% + 11% - Total 33%_

_The Company is looking to expand into Asia and into the north of Russia. The investment should bring a large amount of new capital per annum and is a safe investment._

_Caribbean Elf Cleaning Company = 60%_

_There has been no change it profits in the last fifty years and it does not look like it will change. You hold the controlling interest in the company already but if needed; I could look to buy more._

_Daily Prophet = 4%_

_Whilst you hold these shares in the company they have been giving you bad press, Lord Black is currently taking legal action against them, depending on the action that comes from the court case, I predict you will get a wealth of a payout which would bankrupt the company, or you will be receive a smaller payout and you will gain more shares in the company._

_Eeylops Owl Emporium = 5% - 3% - Total 2%_

_The shop has not been doing well in the last few years; I have sold on the 3% of our holdings back to the owner of the store._

_Honeydukes = 6 % - 6% - Total 0%_

_The owner of the shop wanted the shares back in their hands but in payment they have given you a high percentage of shares in the fledging company it was a very profitable exchange, they also thank you and your family for the startup loan for the shop._

_Duke's Confection Production = +16%_

_New confectionary company, it is currently producing many of the known brands of wizarding confectionary and it becoming the main supplier for the British Isles. The company could increase its production in a few years with a slight expansion of current premises and it could then become a supplier to Europe._

_Quality Quidditch Supplies =11% +5% - Total16%_

_The hype from the World cup last year is still high and with the Quidditch season starting again this year the company will see an increase in revenue._

_Slug & Jiggers Apothecary: 10% - 10% Total 0%_

_The company is on a downward trend, and it does not look like it will increase, but it has been mismanaged for a number of years and it is your most unsteady investment. The interest has been sold back to the owner for a large price as the owner believes they are still worth a great deal._

_Twilfitt and Tatting's – 4%_

_Catering for the wizarding elite, it does a small about of business but has great returns._

_Zonko's Joke Shop =40% - 40% - Total 0%_

_As per our conversation in the summer I have sold off your interests in the business, as you advised that a new business would be opening in the next year that would take their clientele. I have sold part of the interest back to the owner and the remaining half was bought by another Account Manager._

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes – 33%_

_The owners of the business have approached Gringotts looking for a startup loan; fortunately I was able to intercept the Goblin they approached and was able to negotiate a loan agreement. They would not need to pay you any money back but you would get an equal share in their business. However as they are still at Hogwarts I have stipulated that they must have left school before they can access the funds. – The Weasley Twins are not aware you are the Account holder._

**_Commercial Properties_**

_Yellow Field Farmland – Lancashire – 700 Acres with various agricultural buildings - 180,000 G_

_Crockford Hill Farm – Great Leigh's, Essex, - 670 Acres with a large barn house - 237,000 G_

_Rowan Pastures - Tuscany. – 900 Acre pastures. – In use - 780,000 G_

_Highmoon Research_

_A new company that was founded by Matti salvitoré: a wealthy Italian Wizard (distant relation to Maestro Salvatore) who was bitten during the last war by a werewolf. He has been experimenting with the wolfsbane potion and researching a possible cure to lycanthropy. I have offered the use of the Lancashire Farm land for the cultivation of ingredients needed for their potions and you will be receiving an annual fee a year for their use._

_European Society for the Breeding and racing of Equestrian Creatures_

_The society has approached Gringotts for the use of the Rowan Pastures in Tuscany, they are looking to set up a breeding base, as well as a new show ground. You will receive a large stipend a year for the use of the pastures, as well as a share of all profits on event days._

_Crockford Hill Farm_

_Crockford Farm will be a working farm, I have arranged for a number of the House elves to tend to the land, I have also hired a tenant squib family to oversee the farm. They will be living in the Barn House. The Produce of the Farm is sold in the Wizard market in the town of Chelmsford._

_The land is on the outskirts of the Potter Estate, whilst it does not form a part of the estate it could be beneficial, also, the land was once part of the Peverell Lands, but was returned to the Muggles at the request of a King._

_Potter Estate_

_The two thousand acre Unplottable estate is in good condition, whilst the grounds have overgrown over the last two decades. All that remains of the original structure of the Manor is the foundations; they will require an inspection to see if they can be used again._

_A Goblin Property developer has looked over the original plans and the plans of the expansions that had happened over the years; he has advised me that to rebuild the structure only would cost in the region of 1,500,00G however discussion is needed on the interior decorations and features, the costs of the interior I have estimated a further 2, 500, 000 however as most if not all of the original furniture was sent to your vaults by your grandparents it may be less._

_As a precaution I would recommend you to make use of the Gringotts Warding specialists, the Wards to the Estate are no longer in effect, the only enchantments in place are a Muggle repelling charm and the magic that makes it Unplottable._

_As long as nobody thinks of the estate and goes looking for it, it will remain safe, but it is a risk._

He looked over the report and he noticed that whilst Griphook had invested a great deal of money. he pulled out the different sheets with the financial history of his accounts and his investments and began to sift through them.

Griphook was correct in his findings and Harry could find no fault in them, and his no acquisitions would generate a steady income, he began to look through a few more parchments which contained possible investments for the future and marked some of them for the attention of Griphook.

What took Harry the most time however, was the Potter Estate documentation, there was a copy of the plans of the house and the grounds, along with pages of details about the interior and specifications. What Harry was horrified of was the extent of the damage, the entire house was reduced to rubble but there was a power that was lingering in the grounds around the front of the house, Griphook told him the place had been marked by blood, magic and death.

Harry couldn't help but wonder, what had happened that day the Potter Estate had fallen.

**********Authors Note*************BETA BEAU2809******************


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter fourteen**

**Return to the Chamber of Secrets**

At six o'clock the next morning Harry awoke before anyone in the dormitory, and dressed in his rough muggle clothes that Sirius had not had Kreacher dispose of. Trying to make as little noise as possible he packed his school bag with the items he had procured for his trip.

The bag now contained the Marauders Map, Invisibility cloak, a few books on architectural transfiguration and potent cleaning charms. a warm jumper in case he got cold, and last but not least his broom, as he was not sure if there would be an alternate method to leave.

Shouldering his broom, he left the dormitory and common room. He made a trip down to the kitchen where he was able to get food that he could take down with him, he wasn't sure how long he would be gone, but from memory he knew that it would possibly take most of the day. Dobby had been only too happy to provide him with food that could be placed in his bag and wouldn't get spoiled.

Harry was able to sneak up to the second floor without meeting a soul, although he was forced to avoid a few of the ghosts. Whilst he knew that he was not out of bounds or up before curfew, he did not trust Umbridge not to find out, he was beginning to wonder if she had informers.

Reaching the long unused corridor he looked around, the walls were plain and undecorated, and in one small alcove was a single door, however there was a curiosity, a small stretch of wall that was unlike the others, it was marked red. A deep red that looked like blood.

This had once been a warning to many in the school, now it was just a part of the castle's history, a mark that was evidence to a period of time.

Turning away from the wall he ducked inside the unobtrusive door.

It was a bathroom. A girl's bathroom. The bathroom had not changed much since his second year, it was run down and in disrepair, the floor was damp hinting at a recent flooding, and there was a miserable sigh from one of the cubicles. Harry knew that the ghost of a Hogwarts student, Myrtle, who had died in that cubicle, was haunting her place of death. She was a rather strange ghost, prone to emotional outbursts and was very touchy; her nickname to Hogwarts at large was Moaning Myrtle.

He walked over to the chipped sinks and looked at a specific tap, into the aged brass was etched a small snake, and this was why he had come, the ordinary looking piece of plumbing was guarding the entrance to an ancient secret.

A secret entrance that required a linguistic skill form.

Staring at the snake and focusing he said _"Open"_ but it was not English that he spoke, the words had altered, the word was formed of a hissing sound. Parseltongue.

The tap glowed with white light and it began to spin, and then the sink sank into the ground below, leaving the wide exposed pipe that was part of Hogwarts' plumbing system. He looked down the pipe and remembered the last time he had gone down, he had slid down the pipe into the ante-chamber below.

He was about to lower himself into the pipe, when he thought about it for a moment, and remembered the lessons that both Andromeda and Sirius had drummed into him. Sliding down a dirty pipe was incredibly undignified, and no pureblood would lower themselves to that. With that in mind he wondered if there was not another way down into the chambers below.

_"Stairs?"_ he hissed, but nothing happened, _"ladder? Descend?"_ again nothing happened _"how do I get down there?"_

At the word _"Down"_ there was a small noise of sliding stone; then a platform slowly extended across the open mouth of the pipe, and with a small amount of unease he stepped onto it. The stone was sturdy and supported his weight, and it slowly began to descend into the gloom. He lit his wand as he went and the sink overhead sealed itself.

The descending stone did not follow the winding pipes that he had slid down originally but a direct straight pipe down into the foundations of Hogwarts. It only took a few minutes before he reached the bottom, where there was a wide round chamber, the floor here was littered with the bones of small creatures but he noticed that there was not as many as he remembered being in the chamber he went to last time.

He held his wand high allowing the light to reach further. The room was perfectly round, the walls had been polished smooth and the light reflected on them at regular intervals there stone sculptures of snakes on the walls. He saw that the floor was actually a large flagstone mosaic; it depicted a majestic snake curled around the letter "S" around that were more snakes but he also saw the other Founders animals depicted as well as the Incal's of the Ancient Houses. He looked around, he wondered if he had missed anything in here, he also wanted to see the mosaic in more detail.

"I need more light" he said but he didn't realise that he spoke in the tongue of the serpent. Suddenly what Harry had assumed were wall sculptures blazed with fire, and above him was a circle of fire, it lit up the entire chamber and he saw the immense details of it all, the sconces were all snakes, with great flames erupting from their mouths.

In the light, the chamber was more breath-taking, the floor was a mosaic as he had thought and he saw that there were the Incals of every house, but also other animals that he was not familiar with as Incals. They depicted a story, or a history, he was not sure which, but its meaning was lost on him, there looked to be a pattern to the images but he just couldn't make it connect.

He pulled out his wand and began to cast vanishing spells on the bones of the dead animals, he then began to clean the floor and walls to clear off the dust and grime that had formed over the centuries, and the last spell he added was an air purification spell, as there was a rather damp and stale smell lingering.

What intrigued Harry was that there were three tunnels that led from this chamber and after a close look in one, he realised that he had been correct, there was a whole collection of tunnels, and many of them were made of rock rather the pipe.

He found the chamber that he had dropped into after some searching, and found the blocked passage, he managed to shift some of the fallen rock to create a narrow passage, and transfigured some of the remaining rock into a rudimental arch, it was far from perfect, but he was sure the magic was strong enough to hold.

Most of the tunnels he had walked through doubled back on themselves, but he had found a large open chamber, it was empty, and had an unfinished quality to it, the walls were rough stone rather than smooth and the torches were the same standing sconces that were used in the upper castle, there was even a pair of rusted metal doors for this room.

What ever this room was supposed to have been, it was either never completed or was abandoned when Slytherin built his Chamber.

Also dotted around the tunnels were exposed pipes, they all had a metal snake eating its own tail forming a large circle forged into the pipes. What ever there purpose Harry was unable to work out.

He made his way hesitantly to the great metal door that was the entrance to the secret chamber of Hogwarts myth and the home of the thousand year old basilisk of Salazar Slytherin. He took a deep breath and cast a bubble head charm; he didn't know what the chamber would be like with a decaying basilisk inside.

_"Open"_ he hissed, he remembered vividly what happened the last time he had gone into this place, and his arm still had the scar from the deadly tooth of the king of serpents. The door slowly opened and he stepped in, he commanded for light again and the chamber was lit up. He saw the deadly creature in the middle of the chamber.

The Basilisk was fully decomposed and all that remained was a black skeleton with white teeth. Taking a closer look he saw that the snakes bones were slightly melted, and it was surrounded by dozens of rat skeletons. He assumed that the creature's venom destroyed its flesh and seared its bones; the rats had probably thought they were getting a free meal, but they only ended up being poisoned.

The chamber when fully lit was much more intimidating that he remembered, The giant statue of Salazar Slytherin, the giant statues of Snakes that lined the span of chamber, all of which looked down on him with a look of a predator.

The Chamber of Secrets itself needed more work than the outside tunnels, he spent the next four hours cleaning the chamber, he repaired some of the walls slightly where they were leaking water, and applied drying charms to any water that had collected on the stone floor.

All that was left was the basilisk carcass, and for that he decided that it should go back from whence it came.

Waling to stand directly under the statue of Slytherin he said;

_"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four."_ He hissed, and the mouth of the wizard opened wide showing a large recess, he then pointed his wand at the pile of bones and said clearly "Wingardium Leviosa" and levitated the basilisk back into it. The chamber was now rather functional for an underground defence against the dark arts group.

Deciding that he was done for the day Harry walked out of the chamber to the closest pipe, he looked carefully at the pipe and to the snake that was set into the metal.

He was certain that these were a door into the pipe work, but he could not see any edges, but as he wanted to find the exit and would rather not fly up the pipe, he looked at the snake and said

_"open"_

The snake glowed faintly and then began to revolve and slowly the metal opened towards him leaving an open pipe mouth in front of him.

He made his through the plumbing, and he noticed that the pipes seemed to expand as he walked which explained how the Basilisk moved throughout the castle. The pipe began to slope and he saw that he could no longer walk up, looking around for a method of traversing this part of the pipe, his eyes fell on the floor he was standing on, it was metal slightly raised, but in the enter there was the image of the snake eating its tail.

_"Ascend"_ he hissed instinctively.

And then the floor began to propel him up the pipe work gradually, it took a couple of minutes for the platform to come to a halt and when it did he was on a flat level, he set of again down the pipe. He was also being careful now where he put his feet, the pipes had become full of sludge which he was having to move before he walked.

Eventually the pipe ended, there was no cross section, but rather than being piping, it was stone. One brick again was etched with the snake symbol, which he now assumed was a symbol for entrances and parseltongue commands.

_"Open?"_ He said, but the wall did not move and remained a solid unmovable barrier, so he said the only other command he could think of _"Reveal the Door"_ he hissed and the wall he was looking at became somewhat translucent, he could see a hall of Hogwarts. He could not identify where in the castle this exit was, so he pulled out the invisibility cloak from his bag, and after applying a cleaning charm to himself he threw it over himself and walked through the wall.

Looked around he realised he was on the ground floor, in a corridor that connected two parts of the castle under the grand staircase, looking back at the wall he saw that it shimmered slightly still, and he could put his hand through the barrier.

_"Close the door"_

The wall no longer shimmered and was once again solid rock, he smiled, the Chamber was a perfect location for teaching Defence and he now had a new entrance and exit.

_"Open the door"_ he hissed again but nothing happened, _"reveal the door"_

The stone did not change and was cold and unyielding to his command, and then he realised the symbol was not there, so it meant that that door would have to been opened from the inside.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was six o'clock in the evening he made his way up to the common room, it was slow going, his legs were aching from the walking, and from the looks he was given from a few of the students, he probably smelt of sewage. He hoped that the broom over his shoulder would make people assume that he had been training.

As he walked into the common Room Hermione, Ron and Neville met him immediately.

"Harry have you seen it?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Well yeah" Harry said bewildered where did she think he had been all day, "I have been there all day."

"What are you talking about" Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked obviously missing something.

"Harry, have you not looked at the notice board today?" Hermione said.

"No, I went straight out this morning" he replied and walking over to the notice board, he noticed what they were talking about immediately, afixed to the notice board, and covering all other notices was a single piece of parchment which read:

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are**

**Henceforth disbanded.**

**An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined**

**as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor**

**(Professor Umbridge).**

**No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed or to belong to, an**

**Organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by**

**The High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree**

**Number Twenty-four.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

Harry scowled as he finished reading it.

"So she knows" he said.

The three of them nodded,

"How could she find out?" He asked "the parchment would have prevented anyone from speaking of the meeting, and if they did find a loophole, you would have known who it was, did the curse activate?"

Hermione shook her head "no, I checked at breakfast, nobody was marked."

Harry nodded and began to think how they could have been discovered, this was no coincidence.

"We have been talking about it for a while," Neville said slowly "and the only point where we had a vulnerability was when we walked into the Hogshead and began to discuss everything."

"Neville, we have already spoken about this," Ron said "it couldn't have been then, we had not mentioned much about anything before Harry got us out of there."

"No Ron, Neville may be right." Hermione said frowning in deep thought "I was talking about how we should take things in our own hands is Umbridge was refusing to teach us. If someone from the pub repeated what I had said to Umbridge, it wouldn't take a great leap in interlect to realise what we may have been planning."

They walked over to the seats at the fire and got comfortable and Harry thought on what that would mean for them now, but it didn't really mean anything.

"Well the way I see it, it changes nothing," He said "we were always going to have to keep this secret, that was why we made the contract, so now we are a underground group of secret society."

"So we are like the Order?" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said in warning and indicating for him to stop talking and looking pointedly at Neville.

Neville smiled at her look, "you do not need to worry Hermione, I know what and who the Order is, Gran told me about them years ago, and I know that my parents were members during the last war, I assumed they would reform."

"Be that as it may Neville" Hermione said in a testy voice, " Ron you have to be more careful! Could you imagine what a certain member would have said if he heard you speaking like that?"

Ron shuddered at the thought, and Harry knew that nobody would want to be on the receiving end of a Mad Eye Moody lecture.

"Did you get messages to everyone who signed up" Harry asked thinking back to the new decree.

"Yeah, we had to do it very quickly as many of them came directly to the Gryffindor table!" Hermione said "we sent them straight back to their tables of course, Ginny go the message to the Ravenclaws, and Neville got the message to the Hufflepuffs."

"What about our Slytherin members?" he asked curiously.

"They have made no attempt to seek us out at all" Hermione said "and have not acknowledged us as we have seen them."

"Well that is not entirely surprising, they are supposed to be cunning and subtle" Neville said "they are Slytherins."

"I will get a message to them through Joshua," Harry said "I will be attending his family's yule ball so I will think up an excuse for asking to speak with him, Daphne would be too suspicious."

"So where have you actually been all day?" Hermione asked with interest "did you find somewhere?"

"Yeah it is the perfect place, it is secure and isolated and the only one who can access it is me. But there is also at least two exits so that we never get trapped" he said.

"So where is it?" Ron asked.

"Well the main entrance is on the second floor" Harry said smiling.

"You don't mean..." Ron said wide eyed.

Harry nodded.

"You went back down there?" Hermione said gobsmacked.

Harry nodded again enjoying their responses, if he had surprised them then there was no way for Umbridge to predict its use.

"So there are more exits?" Ron finally said "well that explains how it got out so often in different locations and wasn't seen."

"Yeah there are but again I have to open them, I found an exit on the ground floor but I think there will be some all over the castle."

"Are you talking about the Chamber of Secrets?" Neville asked with a quiet whisper.

Harry nodded "It is the only place that I could find. It's safe so you don't need to worry."

"What about the basilisk?" Ron asked.

"Well I killed it years ago." Harry said matter-of-factly "I can safely say that we need not worry about it, it is just a skeleton."

"How will everyone get down to the Chamber?" Hermione asked "we can't all go through the second floor."

"Well I can go through that entrance and meet everyone at another and bring you in that way. I am not entirely sure how the other entrances work just yet, but the one I found can only be opened from the inside after it's closed." He was certain that he would find there were a number of exits on each floor.

"Well I am glad we have finally found somewhere, otherwise it all would have been for nothing" Ron said "how clean are these entrances, don't take offence to this mate, but you are filthy and you do stink."

Harry laughed and looked over himself, "well I could do with a shower before dinner, and I need to speak to Sirius, so I think I will go up to the dormitory."

He made his way up to the dormitory, had a shower and sat on his bed; and called Sirius on his mirror and updated him on what had happened. Sirius was quite happy with their place for meetings, and he was nearly jumping for joy when he told him that he wanted to add the Chamber and the Tunnels to the Marauders map; Sirius quickly told him the spells that he would need to alter the map.

Harry wrote them all down and got to work adding the main entrance to the map.

The following morning at breakfast Harry noticed that there were more owls the usual delivering letters, but there was a single owl absent. Hedwig was still not back from delivering message to the Tonks's and he had expected her back a few days previously, although he supposed that she could be waiting for a reply from Dora.

"Well today could be the day that either Binns or Snape gets inspected" Ron said happily.

"I am beginning to wonder if she will inspect Binns at all" Hermione said.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"Professor Binns only teaches us about the goblin wars and the fight against the giants." She said, "he doesn't teach us the full history of the country or the community, which would fit with the ministries control issues."

They made their way up to History of Magic but as Hermione thought there was no toad in a pink cardigan sitting in the corner, and the monotonous lesson proceeded as usual.

Harry pulled out a book which Remus had recommended, it helped him when he was in fifth year and it covered everything covered in OWL's. Hermione kept shooting him disapproving looks, but he ignored her and concentrated on his book, he was halfway through the lesson when Hermione elbowed him painfully in the side.

"What?"

She pointed at the window, and Harry looked up. Hedwig was perched outside, looking at him and pecking the window with urgency. Harry frowned, why would she be here now and not at breakfast. Hedwig was attracting a lot of attention from the class as she continued to peck at the window.

Harry snuck out of his chair and went to the window; Binns did not even notice what was going on. Harry quickly opened the window and Hedwig fluttered to his shoulder, he then made his way back to his desk where he transferred her to his lap.

He looked down at her carefully, she looked incredibly ruffled and one of her wings was bent at the wrong angle, he also noticed that her feathers which were usually impeccably white and clean were red with what he realised was her blood.

"She is hurt!" Harry whispered urgently, he went to touch the injured wing but Hedwig bit his finger and gave him a warning hoot. He quickly pulled out his wand, but Hedwig began to make a fuss, she looked fearful. Hermione quickly helped to keep Hedwig still whilst Harry cast an animal numbing spell on her.

Hedwig calmed down, Harry held out his wrist, and she jumped onto it immediately. Harry quickly got himself excused and left the classroom but he didn't know where he should go, Hagrid would have been his first choice. But Hagrid wasn't here so he quickly crossed to the other side of the castle and looked out at the grounds and saw that Professor Grubbly-Plank wasn't teaching, which meant she must be in in the staffroom so he quickly made his way down to the ground floor where the room was.

Two stone gargoyles flanked the Staffroom door, as Harry approached they began to talk to him but he ignored them because he was too worried about Hedwig to worry about rude gargoyles.

He knocked and heard footsteps, the door opened he found himself confronted by Professor McGonagall,

"You have not been sent to me again have you?" she said regarding him over her square shaped glasses.

"No professor, I was looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank, My owl is injured." Harry said indicating to his owl.

"Your owl is inured?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared at McGonagall's shoulder, a smoking pipe between her teeth and the Daily Prophet under her arm.

"Yes professor." Harry said lifting Hedwig from his shoulder and back to his wrist so she could see. Grubbly-Plank took Hedwig from him then pulled out a monocle and studied the owl.

"Hmm, looks like something attacked her. Can't think what would have managed to have caught her, Post Owls are very resilient. Thestrals will sometimes go for birds but Hagrid trained the Hogwarts herd not to touch an owl." She said inspecting the wing, she then pulled out her own wand and Hedwig took flight again, she looked fearful.

Harry quickly held out his arm and whistled Hedwig flew back to him but she was fluffing herself up trying to make herself more intimidating, Harry started to whistle a tune that would calm her down when she was getting agitated at the Dursleys'. The two Professors looked on with great interest as he managed to calm his owl.

"Well done Mr Black-Potter you managed to calm her," she said and she pointed her wand at Hedwig and cast a spell at her, Harry recognised it from his Care of magical creatures textbook, it was an animal diagnostic charm , "This owl was attacked with magic! She has been put under the Cruciatus curse, who would do such a thing! Did you cast the numbing charm?"

Harry was outraged, who would have attacked his owl, she was easily recognisable and it was well known that she was his owl. He took a shaky breath and stroked her head, calming himself down "I cast it when she found me, she was quivering and I realised she was in pain so I used the charm."

"Well you did well, I have noticed you are good with animals Mr Black-Potter." She said and she took Hedwig back from him "I would say that you have a familiar bond with her, they are not that common these days but I have seen enough of them over the years to recognise them."

"Familiars?" Harry asked.

"It is a term used to describe animals that have a unique bond with the magical owner or companion." She explained whilst she continued to study Hedwig, "They are usually animals that have a great intelligence, they can respond to your emotions and would know when you are hurt, they would also defend their companion if they are in trouble."

"Like Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix?" Harry asked, he had always wondered if Dumbledore had a bond with his phoenix.

"Yes Mr Black-Potter" Said a quiet voice from behind him.

Harry turned to see that Professor Dumbledore was standing there, he smiled but he wouldn't meet Harrys eyes,

"Fawkes is my familiar," he said "I met him in my youth on his burning day, I looked after him and fed him and after that he has stayed with me."

"Does that mean that Hedwig is magical?" Harry asked, as Fawkes was a magical creature.

"All Postal Owls are magical," Dumbledore said, "they have been bred for centuries with magical birds so they have residual magic that allows them to travel great distances and to always find their addressee."

"The headmaster is correct," Grubbly-Plank conformed "for the bond to activate you have to have a connection to a magical creature, right Mr Black-Potter here are your letters, and I will get her back to you when she is back to health."

Harry nodded and she took Hedwig back into the staffroom, he felt slightly guilty at the look Hedwig gave him. He turned and saw that both McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking at him,

"You need to be careful Harry, the owls are being watched." Dumbledore said and with that, he and McGonagall left.

He quickly made his way down to the dungeons where he waited for Hermione and Ron, Snape turned up after ten minutes and let him into the classroom where Harry quickly set up for the class and then pulled out his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your concerns, both myself and Ted are doing well and we are planning to take a small trip to France for a small holiday next month. I am glad you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts but what is Hogwarts without a little drama?_

_However I know that the Drama comes in the shape of Dolores Umbridge. I know her by reputation she is a despicable women, but you need to be careful she is Fudge's attack dog. I have fortunately never had to meet her but Ted has met her, and from what he told me she could have been my Aunt's twin._

_She will try to push you, I would imagine that she will be digging into your Hogwarts history and will be looking for methods to push you over the edge. I am surprised she has not attacked Sirius in your class but I think she will do soon; you have to remember not to rise to her._

_We shall see you at Christmas, Sirius has invited us._

_We will talk more then as I do not want to discuss too much by letter._

_Yours_

_Aunt Dromeda_

He frowned, he wondered if his letters were the reason for Hedwig being attacked, he placed the letter in his pocket with the second letter that was addressed to Ginny.

A moment later the rest of the class arrived, as they took their seats, Hermione, Neville and Ron looked at him.

"I have taken her to Professor Grubbly-Plank." He told them quickly but at that moment, someone else walked into the class room.

Professor Umbridge.

Snape closed the door a moment later and the class fell silent, many looking between the two professors.

"If you have even the smallest amount of brainpower you will have noticed that we have a guest joining us today." he said in his sneering voice "We will be continuing with our Strengthening Solution today, you will find your flagons at the front of the class. If you brewed them correctly, they would have now matured over the weekend to continue with the potion. Instructions are on the board. Continue brewing."

Harry started the process of brewing; Umbridge sat in the corner for the first half of the lesson, which Harry didn't mind as he was able to nearly finish the potion. After the half hour Umbridge started questioning Snape but Harry ignored her as he added the final ingredient to his cauldron.

When the bell rang he bottled the potion and placed it on Snape's desk and they left the class room, he filled them in on what Grubbly-Plank had said and they all agreed that it was strange. They split once they reached the first floor, Harry went to his classroom, Hermione went to Runes and Ron and Neville went up to Divination.

They had defence after that, and it was a useless as always. Once they were back in the common room that night they called Sirius whilst the Twins were demonstrating puking pastilles to the crowds.

"So she was caught and put under the cruciatus curse?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope it is Umbridge than we can get her arrested." Ron said eagerly.

Sirius laughed humourlessly "Hedwig is an animal; it is not illegal to use the Unforgivables on animals."

"But that is outrageous!" Heroine exclaimed.

"That is the law Hermione." Sirius said "You three need to be more careful, if it was Umbridge she has now qualms with using those curses. If you need to send a letter you should use a school owl, Harry once Hedwig is healed you should send her here."

"I will also check her for a tracking charm" Harry said agreeing with Sirius "I wouldn't put it past anyone not to place on her."

"Right I have to go; there is an Order meeting about to happen I will talk to you later." Sirius said and he ended the call.

"I think I will get an early night." Neville said "and I need to write a letter to Gran she wants to be kept up to date on what is going on here, there is an alliance forming back home to take down Fudge and get Umbridge out of Hogwarts."

"Well we still have a few hours before we should get to bed." Hermione said "could you take us down to the chamber?"

"Sure" he agreed, they quickly made their way down to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, making sure that no one was around Harry opened it up for the second time, and within no time at all they were in the Entrance chamber, which he soon commanded to be lit.

"Harry? Do you have any idea how valuable this mosaic is?" Hermione said, "It's intact, like new and yet over a thousand years old. I wonder why Slytherin had it put down here, only he or his descendants would see it,"

"Maybe this was supposed to be part of the school at one point" Ron said looking around. "The images on this depict the Family animals of the Ancient Families; perhaps this was going to show the heritage of the country?"

"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well Slytherin was said to be obsessed with tradition and heritage." Ron said looking around "it is possible this room was going to be a part of the castle to showcase the history of the wizarding Britain?"

"Is there anymore?" Hermione asked "what Ron says could be right but it would be difficult to prove."

"No this is the only one I have found like this so far." Harry said looking around he then led them into the actual chamber both Hermione and Ron looked around in great interest as they had never been in here.

"This reminds me of a temple." Hermione said "paying homage to Slytherin. I wonder if he did make it himself or if it was perhaps one of his descendants?"

"I thought about that, whenever I have thought about this place I wondered how Slytherin built this place without the other three Founders finding it." Harry said "it is possible that the Slytherins and their descendant's altered it. The entrance in Myrtle's bathroom must have also been created by one of them, after all the plumbing system must have been added more recently."

"The Hogwarts Plumbing system was added in the 1700's" Hermione said as she studied the giant statue of Slytherin "it was written in Hogwarts: a History."

"We will have to cover that statue." Ron said joining Hermione. "Either Slytherin was a giant monkey of a man or that is an extremely bad likeness"

Harry laughed and then made his way back to the Entrance chamber where he pulled out his wand and the Marauders map and he began to cast the spells he needed to add the chamber, he then progressed to the actual chamber through the entire chamber soon the map had the chamber of secrets drawn up on it, and it now mapped who was in there.

They all then followed many of the pipes and added them and their exits onto the map, they found that the pipes led on a big circuit of each floor of the castle and that there was an four exits per floor. These pipes got added in a green ink on the map with their exits marked.

As Harry led the way back up to the Gryffindor tower he discussed the tunnels "well it seems that I will have to go in through the bathroom and then bring everyone through the other entrances."

"It wouldn't take that long though Harry" Ron said "with those moving platforms you could go to an entrance near each of the common rooms and be back down to the Chamber in fifteen minutes"

"I don't know how people will like it" Harry said "I have to speak parseltongue to use that and open everything."

"Well everyone knows you speak it now Harry, Rita saw to that." Hermione said.

Harry didn't comment but led them back to the corridor which held the Fat lady.

"How will we tell people where to be and when to be there?" Ron asked.

"I will look into a way of communicating to everyone." Hermione said in deep thought "I have a few ideas but I will have to look into them."

"Well let me know and I will help" Harry said, she nodded and quickly took off in the direction of the girls dorms.

"Well it seems that she has started already!" Ron said happily "hopefully that will keep her busy for a while and she will lay off about revising for OWLs already!"

Harry laughed "I doubt that for some reason, we should go to bed."

And with that they got into their beds. Harry sat thinking about what they had done, they had managed to start a secret defensive group, they now had a secret meeting place it was like their own Order of the Phoenix, he then realised that he was going to have to start thinking of what they would need to learn. Defensive magic, offensive magic he supposed, he wondered if he would be able to teach them all concealment and tracking, he knew that he would have to learn more on them himself but it shouldn't be too difficult. Basic healing would also be good, it was inevitable that someone would get hurt and with a basic understanding it could save lives.

He wondered if Madame Pomfrey would teach him the basics. He dismissed it almost immediately as he knew she would not trust him with the spells especially as he seldom went to the Hospital wing freely, if he could heal himself she would never see him.

He eventually fell asleep, his dreams consisting of the strange door, and then mixed with Hedwig and the defence group.

******** AUTHOR Note*****************BETA*** BEAU****************8

ok people, this is as far as i have gotten with the re write, i have been super busy with work, going out and christmas i havent had a chance to write much more.

however the next chapter will be up by 20th or 21st December if not earlier.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Founding of the Hogwarts Secret Society**

"Umbridge is being too nice."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said she looked at Harry like he had grown another head "she has been dropping comments all week!"

"Yes but they have not been very direct, she just says them and smiles" Harry said, "Ron your frog is escaping."

Ron pointed his wand at the frog and cast a summoning charm at it "he is right Hermione, she has not directly baited him since she sent him to McGonagall."

They were in the middle of a charms class practicing the application of silencing charms, everybody had a frog or a raven; they had always enjoyed the private chats the classroom allowed, although it was one of the first Hermione participated in. Harry and Hermione had managed to perform the charm easily, Ron managed it when he paid attention but it wasn't that often.

"I know it was her who attacked Hedwig, and I think she thinks that she has beaten me" Harry said "but she has not, I look forward to the day I will wipe the smug look from her face!"

"Harry keep it down mate," Ron said looking around "we don't know who she has in her pocket."

It had been confirmed that a number of students had begun to snitch to Umbridge. It was often now difficult to have a conversation without the fear of having someone listen and then reporting you.

Sirius had been busy in the last week as well, he had secured the entire Lestrange vault in repayment for the breach in the marriage contract, Bellatrix was no longer married, but she was also no longer a member of the House of Black. Sirius had given over three million galleons to the House of Longbottom. He had also then had all of the contents that remained in the vault transferred to the Black Ancestral vault along with the rest of the Black artefacts they had cleared out of Grimmauld place. Sirius had hired a group of elite Goblin specialists to work through the artifacts to sort through them to find any that had a trace of dark magic to have them destroyed.

Lucius Malfoy had transferred the funds directly into the Black vaults, and if the rumours were to be believed had been forced to cash out a number of his own investments and sell some of his art to pay it back. Sirius explained that Black Family tradition stated that any bride from the Black Family would be given two million with their marriage. However Andromeda was the original Black Sister who was supposed to marry Lucius but as she left the family before she signed the contract, her father increased the dowry to appease Lucius Malfoy's father.

They were sitting in the Great Hall when Angelina came rushing over to them at lunch.

"Well it took longer than the other but I've got permission!" she said "we will have to do some hard practice to catch up!"

"How on earth did you manage to get her to sign off on us?" Harry asked, the other three houses teams had been given permission to reform before lunch was over the day the decree was made, but Umbridge had declared that she would need to consider the Gryffindor application carefully as she had concerns over the house.

Gryffindor House however knew the truth, Harry had heard them whispering when he was hidden in his chair in the common room, they knew the only reason they hadn't got permission was because of him, and after his speech at the beginning of the year it had lost him supporters and gained him more.

The Quidditch team themselves did not blame Harry in the slightest; Angelina had told him flatly that if he was not on the team Gryffindor would not play, they would now bow to Umbridge's whims.

"I have been pestering McGonagall every day, and I think she agreed with my views." She said "But I have a feeling she had to appeal directly to Dumbledore to get us back on the pitch."

They looked up to the staff table where they saw Umbridge glaring at them, and it was obvious, she had had no intention of letting them reform.

"Well she can look like she wants to hurt us as much as she wants" Angelina said shooting her a dirty look "but I have booked the pitch for this evening and we will have practice, so both of you get out there straight after class!" she then rushed over to the Twins who were huddled together reviewing piles of parchment with Lee Jordan.

"It will be good to get back into the air after being grounded for so long" Harry said brightly he had missed it, even if it did take up some of his evening.

Ron looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw the awful rainclouds and looked down glumly "I hope this weather clears up before then."

The weather that evening had not improved since earlier in the day, if anything Harry would have said it was worse, there was now a powerful gale blowing south bringing with it a cold bite. If Harry didn't know better, he would have blamed Umbridge for the weather change."

Harry and Ron made their way down to the Quidditch pitch for training and by the time they had got to the changing rooms they were soaked through.

They quickly changed and waited for Angelina to come out from the captain's office which didn't take too long.

"Right everyone listen up," Angelina said loudly drawing the attention to her "the weather is awful but that is not going to stop us! We have not practiced for over a two weeks and I want us to soldier on. And no amount of rain is going to stop us practicing for our upcoming win against Hufflepuff house."

Harry couldn't help but admire her for her approach; it was what they all needed on a day like today.

"Harry, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop rain fogging them up? When we last played Hufflepuff?"

"Hermione used an impervious Charm on them." Harry said, he then pulled off his glasses and tapped them with his wand and said 'Impervius!'"

"Right I want us all to use that charm," Angelina said after applying it to her face. "Hopefully it will help us with our practice, right everyone let's go!"

An hour later Angelina called a halt to the practice, it had been a disaster, even with the use of the charm they still could hardly see further than the end of their broom, they nearly all been hit by the Bludgers throughout the practice as they just couldn't see them.

Each member of the team had been unable to play their part as they just couldn't see a thing until it was in front of their face and by then it was too late.

Angelina was trying to keep them upbeat but it was hard as they all thought it had been a waste of time, they were soaking wet, cold and covered from head to toe in mud.

Harry quickly untangled himself from his wet robes and took his toiletries into the shower, he quickly washed the mud from his limbs, he saw that even his rings were covered in mud he slipped them off his fingers and washed them quickly, but a sharp pain resonated through his head and he dropped his rings and staggered forwards into the wall, he felt like someone had smacked him around the head with a beaters bat.

"OUCH!"

"Harry you alright?" Ron asked coming forwards.

"Yeah I just slipped" Harry said rubbing his scar, he had not felt it hurt for months.

Ron bent down to pick up the Rings for him when the stones glowed black and grey.

"RON! DON'T TOUCH MY RINGS!" Harry exclaimed.

But at the same time he was shouting Fred and George had grabbed him and pulled him away.

"What did dad teach you about touching House Rings?" Fred said sternly.

"House Rings that have been claimed by another?" George added.

Harry quickly stumbled over, his head was still painful, and picked up his rings and placed them on his finger. They glowed slightly once they touch his skin and he felt his familial magic rise up in him, he took a number of deep shallow breaths to bring his strength back, the pain in his head slowly faded back to nothing.

"Dad never told me about the rings other than what they signified" Ron said in a confused tone.

"Ron." Harry said in a stern voice "Never touch the Rings of the Ancient houses, especially if they are not your families they can kill or curse you horrifically."

Ron's ears went red "I didn't know!" Harry could see that he was horrified by what he had nearly done to himself.

"It is the reason I never take them off." Harry explained "I would never forgive myself if someone was injured because of my Rings."

They quickly got changed back into their robes and the Twins left quickly complaining that their boils had ruptured, he heard them explaining to Ron that they were in an area that they didn't parade in front of people, which was caused by a side effect of a developing product.

"So what happened in the shower earlier?" Ron said quietly when they were alone.

"My scar hurt really badly," He explained putting of his things into his bag, "I haven't had much pain from it since the summer but it was just like when I was in the graveyard and Voldemort touched my scar."

"Did you feel anything through it?" Ron asked quietly.

"No it was just pain." Harry said, "like a wound."

"Do you think You-Know-Who sent you it on purpose?" Ron asked in a very concerned voice.

"No, he doesn't know about the connection my scar has."

They walked the remainder of the way in silence; they were both tired from the day and especially from the training. They took their things up to their dorm and then made there down to their seats by the fire Ron settled down at the table working on a divination essay which he was rushing through trying to finish it quickly to finish his transfiguration essay. Harry spent an hour helping a young Gryffindor student called Matthew Abbitt who was struggling with an essay for potions; he was the only student other than Harry, Ron and a small group of seventh years in the common room, the boy had been looking anxious and tired, shooting looks to the older student and the time, and Harry took pity on him and helped him finish the essay.

Ron gave up on the transfiguration essay after he got half of it done, he left Harry reading a book on simple healing applications and charms he had found in the Library, and Crookshanks had jumped up onto his lap at some point and fallen asleep purring.

He was reading a chapter on broken limbs and smaller bones and how to care for them, it gave two options; either heal them with a spell or a spell that would tend the wound temporarily before you could get the person to a healer, he realised that Remus had used the second option in third year when dealing with Ron's broken leg.

The next thing he knew there was a loud thud as his book fell from his grip onto the floor, he realised that he had fallen asleep, the only light in the common room came from the remaining embers of the fire, and Crookshanks was still asleep on his lap. He was about to close his eyes again as he was quite comfortable when he realised that there was something or someone that was moving from the portrait hole. He quickly pulled out his wand and flicked his wand towards the lamp next to him and it lit illuminating the room in a small golden glow.

Too his surprise Dobby was standing there, and on the top of Dobby's head stood Hedwig.

"Dobby has your owl Harry Potter sir."

Harry quickly picked Crookshanks up and placed him on the armchair next to him, he saw the cat open one eye and then he closed it again.

"Why do you have Hedwig at this time at night Dobby?" Harry asked kindly.

Dobby smiled goofily at Harry "Dobby was taking Winky to the Come and Go room to sleep off Butterbeer, and Harry Potter's owl found Dobby as he was waiting for the door to appear."

Harry rubbed his eyed slightly and wondered if he was still asleep. Hedwig flew to his shoulder and hooted happily, he quickly stroked her feathers "Sorry what is this Room you are talking about Dobby? Is it the House Elf sleeping chambers? And Hedwig just found you?"

"The Come and Go Room is a magical room on the seventh floor, we elves have been using it for many years." Dobby said bobbing his head happily, "it is a room that can only be entered when a person has great need of it, Dobby believes that it is called the Room of Requirement for that reason."

"So what does it do?" Harry asked - he thought he understood but he just wanted to be sure.

"Dobby goes there to find Butterbeer antidotes and a quiet place for Winky to rest, Mr Filch Dobby knows has found cleaning supplies when he has been running out in the room."

Harry frowned he remembered something Dumbledore has said in passing last Christmas "and if you needed the toilet?"

"Dobby would be thinking that It would become a room with facilities of that too sir"

"I see I will have to look into that, thank you for bringing Hedwig here Dobby" Harry said with a smile. "Are you happy here Dobby?"

"Dobby is not understanding Harry Potter Sir."

"I learnt about elves over the summer, I know that you have to have a masters magic to keep your own."

Dobby shook his head slightly "Dobby has come to Hogwarts because it is full of wizard's magic."

"Well if you ever need to bind yourself to a family you need only find me." Harry said kindly "If you decide to be a Potter family elf you are given two galleons a months for yourself, a room of your own in any of the Potter properties and you will get four days off a month. And I give free reign to elves to use their magic."

"Harry Potter sir would like Dobby to be a Potter Family elf?" Dobby said excitably "and Dobby would still get his wages?"

"Of course." Harry said "whilst I understand that you would have to wear household items, I would give you permission to make elf clothing from any household material."

Dobby then ran at Harry and hugged him, a light bluish glow radiated from Dobby and stretched towards Harry, and with a bright flash it was over.

"Dobby is now bound to you Master Harry." He said bowing low, he was smiling and crying with happiness.

"I didn't expect you to do it so fast Dobby," Harry said he then looked at Dobby "I only have two orders for you; number one, I order you to never punish yourself, if you need to be punished you will tell me and I will discuss it with you. The only punishment you will get is either a day off taken from you, or I will take a portion of your wages from you, but only if you agree."

Dobby just nodded eagerly.

"The second order: you are not to call me Master when we are alone like now, otherwise please know that my name is Harrison James Black-Potter, whilst I do not mind you calling me Harry please remember I am also a member of the Black family."

"Dobby agrees Harrison Black-Potter sir." The elf said with a low bow. "Dobby does have a question if sir does not mind?"

Harry indicated that he did not.

"Dobby wonders if Winky could also be joining the family?" he asked with a worried tone.

"She can, but I think I will have her bound to the House of Black" Harry said "we only have Kreacher who is quite old and he will be able to teach her how to be a good elf but also keep an eye on her."

Dobby nodded his head vigorously.

"I will speak to Lord Black tomorrow morning and you will need to present yourselves to him, Winky can bind herself to him, after that you will probably be sent to look over a number of our properties, many of them have been empty for a number of years so there is plenty of work to keep you busy which I am sure you will enjoy?"

"Dobby likes to keep busy Harrison Black-Potter sir."

Harry nodded and smiled "Welcome to the family Dobby, I know you have friends here please remember to say goodbye to them, and get some sleep I am sure you will need all your energy when you look into the Black Family properties."

Dobby bowed and then he disappeared with a small crack, Harry then yawned and went up to the dorm where he transferred Hedwig to the chair next to his bed and then went to sleep.

The next morning the weather had gotten worse from the day before, it was torrential rain, with drops the size of golf balls, Harry had quickly spoken to Sirius and told him to expect two house elves that morning, Sirius promised that he would also speak with Kreacher, and set up the two extra rooms in the attic for the elves, although Harry was sure Dobby would add his own touches.

That morning at breakfast Angelina had cancelled their Quidditch practice which Harry turned to their advantage and planned their first defence meeting. He managed to tell all of the Gryffindor's at breakfast to meet in the empty classroom down the hall from the common room. Ginny had got the same message to the Ravenclawss through Luna.

In Herbology they managed to tell the Hufflepuffs to wait in a room near the kitchens where they would also be met by the four Slytherin students who Hermione managed to tell when she saw Daphne Greengrass in the toilets between classes.

At quarter past seven Harry, Ron and Hermione left the common room, Ron went to the classroom on the seventh floor, whilst Harry and Hermione made their way down the grand staircase where they then split up, Hermione heading to the room near the kitchens whilst Harry went to Myrtle's bathroom.

He pulled out the aged parchment of the Marauders map and saw that no one was near the bathroom so he quickly stood on the platform and commanded it to descend, once he was in the Entrance chamber he quickly walked over to another tunnel and commanded a new moving platform which transported him back up into the castle and to the upper floors. Once he arrived on the seventh floor he made his way to the pre-arranged maintenance entrance,

"Reveal the door" he hissed, and the wall rippled and became translucent, he quickly looked back at the map and saw that it was clear of students, professors, cats or ghosts, so he quickly pointed his wand at the door where the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's were waiting and shot a knocking spell at the door , Ron then poked his head out of the door and led them all through the wall that to them looked solid, it was only because there was a wand sticking out of the wall he knew where to walk.

Once everyone was in the tunnel he hissed "_Seal the door_" many of the students looked at him strangely and a number of them began talking, "right everyone we are now going to descend so try not to panic." Harry said then he walked to the other side of them so he could see the way they were going and he then hissed a command and the platform began to descend, they then repeated the process with the other students in the dungeons and soon they were standing in the entrance chamber.

"Now as some of you may have guessed where we are since I have been hissing random things to get us here" Harry said loudly, many of the students had lit their wands and were trying to see where they were "if I could just ask you all to extinguish your wands, it will make this more impressive I think."

They soon did as he asked and he softly commanded the lights to ignite, there was a great intake of breath from all of the students they were looking around with great interest, many spotted the decoration of the floor, with a number of them finding their own house symbols.

Harry cleared his throat, he was standing in front of a great metal door that had snakes set into it with eyes made of gigantic emeralds. "Welcome to our meeting place, this is the Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Voices broke out across students: many couldn't believe they were in the mythical chamber "you do not need to worry; there is nothing down here that is dangerous. The Basilisk is a pile of bones." He then turned to the door and opened it with a command in parseltongue, and he led them into the actual chamber, as they walked in he felt someone grab his arm and saw that it was Ginny who had gone chalky white.

"You don't need to worry, Tom and his pet are not here" Harry said comfortingly, he felt her stiffen slightly where he turned the lights on. He allowed everyone to have a look around as this was the first time they had ever seen the Chamber.

The older years conjured chairs for everyone and soon they were all sat in a circle, once everyone was settled into a chair they all looked at Harry eagerly.

"Well" Harry said with a nervous smile "as you can all see we have found a place for us to practice."

"This place is very impressive" said the Slytherin boy who Harry now knew was called Cameron Du Vant, and if Harry was correct he was also a ward of Lord Danvers which explained why Joshua was with him, although he noticed that his younger brother was not here "and is very secure against anyone but you."

Harry nodded "I am the only one who can access this place, as I am the one who has set the passwords" he had decided to lie a little, Hermione, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would know it was a slight lie seeing as they knew about the chamber "as you all know I am a Parseltongue which allows me access."

"Still a bit too Slytherin for our tastes" the Twins said in unison.

"Well we can do something about the interior décor at a later date" Harry said and many people chuckled "Well I think it is time to start I have been – Yes Hermione?" as he saw her hand in the air.

"I think we should appoint a leader." She said.

"Black-Potter is in charge" Daphne said "he is the one who wants to teach us, and is the reason that we are here."

"We should vote on it, it will become formal and give him the authority to teach us." Hermione said with a smile. "Those in favour?" everyone soon lifted their hands.

"Right well as I – What now Hermione?" Harry asked smiling, if she kept putting her hand up he would start mimicking Snape's teaching methods.

"I was also thinking we should have a name." she said, they spent a number of minutes discussing that before they settled on Dumbledore's Army as that was what the Ministry was trying to prevent and they called it the DA for short. But they also agreed that once Umbridge was gone they could change the name to the Defence Association.

Harry then started the lesson without further problems, he started off simply with the disarming charm. Some people grumbled about the basic spell but he soon got them working, after half of the lesson and some improvement he stopped them and gave them a further few pointers, and then had them continue.

Some of the spell work was very weak, they could do the spell but it wasn't very powerful, others had poor aim and their spells were missing. He realised that the next lesson he would be working on that a bit more. For the last twenty five minutes he had them duel using only dodging and the disarming spell. It turned out to be a good lesson as many of them were too stiff when the cast spells and couldn't move away from the incoming spell.

He called a halt to the lesson after that.

"Well done, that was very good. "He said smiling "whilst there is room to improve for many of you I am sure that you will improvise quickly now that you can use magic in a classroom environment. But we have overrun; I will get a message to you some point next week for the next lesson."

"Can't we meet sooner?" Cho asked.

"Maybe, it depends on the Quidditch practices, also I have to remind you that you are not to talk about the DA to any outsiders because of the contract you all signed, but also be careful of what you put in writing."

Harry then quickly led the groups back to the exits that were closest to their common room entrances, after which Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all went and sat in the common room.

"That was really good Harry." Hermione said "it is good to practice like that."

"Did you see me disarm Hermione Harry?" Ron said enthusiastically.

"You disarmed me once or twice Ronald!" Hermione said with a sour look "I disarmed you many more times."

They soon began to discuss their practice with each other, trying to prove that the other was better.

"That was a good lesson." Neville said "I have never been able to perform the charm before."

"I still say you should try and get yourself tested for another wand Neville" Harry said he had been hit by one of Neville's spells when he had been walking around and there was a quite a bit of power in them, but he just couldn't make the spell work every time which he was sure was down to his father's wand.

"I am going to Ollivander's during Christmas break" he said "I spoke to Gran about it and she said it was the best way to find out if it is not the best match for me."

Harry nodded he was glad Augusta was allowing it. "Sorry for springing the Chamber on you like that Ginny."

"It was just a surprise." She said quietly. "I do not remember letting the Basilisk out of the chamber during second year, the only memory I have is when I woke up and found you standing there covered in dirt and blood."

"How was your practice, you were partnered with Michael wasn't you?" he asked, he had seen them practicing and Ginny seemed to be much better than him.

"It took him a while to even point his wand at me" she said with a disapproving voice "he seemed to think that I would break if he hit me with a spell"

Neville and Harry both laughed they had both seen the Twins and Ron cower before the end of Ginny's wand and they both knew she was more than just an able witch.

"Well I think he probably learnt to hit you with a spell first after that meeting" Neville said, he then turned to Harry. "I meant to tell you the other day, Gran is very thankful for what Sirius did for us."

"Sirius did what was right." Harry said "He told me he wanted to do it months ago but it all only got finalised last week. His Grandfather should have done it, but for some reason Sirius hasn't been able to work out, Arcturus locked himself away in the country estate and was not seen again since the day Sirius was caught and sent to Azkaban."

"Gran mentioned that before, she said Arcturus was a very proud man but he would never have normally allowed what happened to go without repayment." Neville said "he died a few years ago didn't he?"

Harry nodded "he died four months before we stared Hogwarts."

"He was the father of my great aunt I think." Ginny said "I am trying to remember the Black family tree from the summer but obviously we are not on it."

"Well your father and mothers are now on it." Harry said thinking back to it,

"The Black Family has ties to all of the Pureblood families" Neville said "my great grandmother was Callidora Longbottom who was a Black before marriage, she died last year; she lived out the last years of her life in Italy."

"So many of our families only have one male heir left" Harry said, "that's why I do not understand how some of the purebloods follow Voldemort, he has wiped out entire pureblood families."

"Between the wars with Grindelwald and with Voldemort the European magical bloodlines are dwindling fast, it is one of the reasons why it is important to encourage the marriage between pureblood and non-purebloods." Neville said.

"I have been thinking about that" Harry said "all magical families had to have started somewhere so wouldn't a muggleborn be a first generation pureblood? Seeing as both parents are non-magical."

Hermione and Ron who had finally come to some kind agreement joined the conversation.

"It's possible," Neville said "actually I think is correct, it would make sense."

"But it wouldn't change the opinion of the current purebloods" Hermione said "we don't have the money that being pure-blooded signifies,"

"We don't have the money either" Ginny said without looking ashamed "we are purebloods and we are one of the poorest families in the country."

"That was only because of one of your grandfathers." Neville said "not to mention the Weasley's are known to have many children so of course the gold would have been spent. Although I think that between the Twins and Bill your family vaults will begin to refill, and if you get a good position Ron you will also help."

Ron nodded "I think the Twins are going to become one of the wealthiest Weasley's in the last few hundred years with the rate of business they are doing."

"Did you know that they have already sourced premises in Diagon alley?" Ginny asked.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I saw their lease agreement, they have an agreement with Gringotts to help with the gold" Ginny said Harry sat uncomfortably he didn't like this conversation "Mum won't like it but I think they will do very well, so far this year they have made over forty galleons and we have only been back at school for a few weeks and that just sales between classes and in the common room."

They spoke for a little longer before they all made their way up to bed, all quite content with the day.

Harry was happy about the way the first meeting went.

**********Authors Note*************BETA BEAU2809******************


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Lion Wins, but the Snake is Victorious**

It had been two weeks since the first meeting of the DA, and Harry could not help but feel a burning pride at their accomplishments, and they were still going strong. It was because of the DA that he had been able to meet the confrontations with Professor Umbridge with a smile, which only incensed her more.

He had made no attempts to participate in her lessons, the material was useless and repetitive, instead he took the time to plan the next DA lesson, which he thought was far more interesting and beneficial than anything that the lesson could give him.

The Quidditch Season was getting into full swing and all four teams were practicing nearly every day; whilst there was nobody from the Slytherin team in the DA it was still difficult to book a set day and time for the meetings, but Harry found this to his liking, it made the DA less predictable.

Although Harry was quick to set a meeting for an evening when the weather forced the teams to cancel their practices, Harry had noticed that Mr Filch, Umbridge and Mrs Norris were following him often, and many of the Gryffindors had also noticed this happening to them. Whenever they noticed they were being tailed they quickly returned to their common rooms, or those that were able would apply disillusionment charms and walk back out with a group of students.

But the real accomplishments in the DA were his friends and students' progress; Neville had managed to beat Hermione in a mock disarming duel, the Creevey Brothers had mastered the impediment Jinx after a single lesson, Joshua Danvers whilst a third year had managed to cast a weak Protego Charm which Harry had spent three lessons teaching him. The other three Slytherin students were also being incredibly helpful; they began to show everyone some mild Dark Arts spells so that they would recognise them and also how to combat them. Katie Bell who had been having evening lessons with Madam Pomfrey had promised that she would show them some basic healing spells and diagnostic charms.

Also after three weeks of research Hermione and Harry both came up with a clever way of communicating to the DA when they would meet. At their last lesson they had presented everyone with a Galleon.

"These are how we will communicate with you" Hermione said, "You have four choices, a Galleon, a sickle, small silver medallion and a larger silver medallion." She then showed them how they worked "Harry and I have charmed them so that the numerals on the coins and the runic patterns on the medallion and pendent will change to show messages."

Harry held up his arm which had a black leather wrist cuff where the medallion sat, he then took it off to show the group, "as you can see I have chosen the medallion, when the messages are sent out they will grow warm to the touch; that is why I have allowed the metal to touch my skin so that I will know. I will change mine to tell you when you need to be at the pick-up point; yours will then all change to match mine for a period of fifteen minutes only."

"Also we will be changing the pick-up point, all you need to do is place your communicator to a piece of parchment and say 'point me' and you will get directions where you need to be." Hermione said, they had both spent three days placing that enchantment into the metal and they were extremely pleased with it. "Also they have another charm on them if you say "Phoenix Fire" they will burn hot and will alert all of us that you are in trouble and they will then form a compass and point to your coin or medallion."

A blank silence met them after they finished, they exchanged looks they were worried that perhaps they had gone too far or were too complicated.

"We thought they would be a good idea, as no-one could get in trouble for having either coins or jewellery" Hermione said uncertainly "and we thought that the charm work would be helpful."

"You both created these?" Terry Boot said.

"Yeah" they both said.

"They must have Protean charms, and metamorphic transfiguration spells on them, along with many other charms," he said weakly "most of those spells are NEWT level but to get them all to work together is impressive."

"Thanks" Hermione said flushing red, whilst Harry rubbed his hair uncomfortably.

Harry then took another step forward "I want us to be safe, and this will now prevent anyone noticing students from different houses talking at dinner when they normally would not."

Everyone nodded in agreement and helping themselves to a communicator they studied them for themselves and experimented with them, Harry then pointed his wand at his wrist cuff and changed the message to read "now that's the end of the lesson, time for bed" everyone winced in shock as their coins or medallions became hot and then once they read them they all laughed.

"Well these are great!" Fred said inspecting his carefully "we might looking into these for a future product."

"Yeah as long as we don't end up spending them or lose them" Alicia said she as she clipped the small medallion to her necklace. The rest of the DA started towards the entrance all talking about the communicators they now had.

As the first Quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the most intense match of the entire season, Harry placed the meetings on hold temporally as Angelina had the team practicing daily. Quidditch was increasingly more popular than it had been previously as it had not been played for two years, there was a student betting pool that was getting quite a large amount of money placed into it.

The Slytherin team and a few members of its house had taken the relentless house feud a lot further, they stepped it up a gear with the insults which the entire Gryffindor team ignored but they had also taken to hexing them in the corridors, Harry didn't mind it at all, although Alicia and Katie had been hit by hexes to the back, but Harry had told the team that this was an opportunity to improve their environmental awareness, they must be ready for an attack at any time.

Ron was holding up well, he followed the lead of the rest of the team and just ignored the Slytherin students and gave anyone who insulted them a look that would make Walburga Black proud; although his ears would turn a dangerous shade of red which showed that whilst he was holding up well the torment was getting to him.

The morning of the match came about quickly, it was the perfect conditions, bright clear skies, but slightly cold which would give them a good kick off. Harry dragged Ron down from the Dormitory where he had been sitting on his bed looking like Dudley after he had nearly received the Dementors kiss.

"You need breakfast Ron" He said as he pushed him into a seat in the Great Hall.

They were soon joined by the entire student body and there was thrill of excitement in the air, and a lot of anticipation. He looked over to the Slytherin students and he saw that they all looked smug, he saw that they all had something pinned to the robes but he was too far away to tell what it was.

"Ron eat some breakfast you are not going out there without something in your stomach!" Harry said sternly and he whacked him around the head.

"What?" Ron said looking confused.

"Eat!" Harry said forcibly as he piled toast, eggs and sausages in front of him.

Ron started to slowly eat a sausage when they were surprised by a mighty roar that came from behind them. They turned to see Luna Lovegood who had a large hat in the form of a majestic lion head.

"Hello" she said dreamily "I am supporting Gryffindor today, so good luck out there. Ron you look like you have an infestation of nargles in you, you need to eat more." She then tapped her hat with her wand and it roared again which made the entire Gryffindor table cheer loudly and she then went and sat with Ginny who complimented her on her wand work on making her hat.

Angelina then walked down to them.

"Changing rooms now!" she said and then she marched off.

They got up to follow her when Hermione walked into the Great Hall she wished them both luck and told Harry to keep Ron away from the Slytherin students. She then gave Ron a kiss on the cheek for good luck and went and sat down for breakfast.

Harry noticed that the entire way down Ron kept touching his cheek where Hermione had kissed him. "Whatever the Slytherin's tactic is for today you need to ignore it" Harry said "if they taunt you just do what you usually do when Hermione starts going on about preparing for our NEWTS."

"You mean just ignore it and focus on something else?" Ron said weakly.

"Exactly" Harry said with a smirk "they will have something planned to upset your game, but if keep your focus you will be fine and prove to Slytherin house that you will not listen to their childish games."

"Thanks Harry "Ron said with a new bit of confidence in his step.

"And if you do excellently Hermione will probably give you another kiss." Harry said in a light voice.

Ron just chose to ignore him, but he did quicken his pace to the changing room.

The team left the changing rooms after a small pep talk from Angelina; they shouldered their brooms and marched in single file out of the changing room and into the dazzling sunlight, the conditions were very good for the match. When a great roar greeted them, underneath the symphony he could hear some form of song, cheering and whistles, and if he wasn't not mistaken, the roar of a certain hat.

The Slytherin team was standing waiting for them. They, too, were wearing those silver badges he had seen earlier. The new additions to the team were their Captain, Montague, and Crabbe and Goyle, swinging their new Beaters' bats looking much like the troll from his first year. Draco caught Harrys eye and smirked, tapping the silver badge which Harry saw was in the shape of a crown on his chest. The badge shimmered and said "Weasley is our king" Harry just raised an eyebrow and turned away, they would have to do better than that to get to Ron, he wouldn't be able to see them once the game started.

"Captains, shake hands," ordered the referee Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. Angelina's jaw set as she gripped Montague's hand, Harry knew that Montague was trying to crush her fingers, to her credit she did not wince or show any sign of discomfort, she met his gaze and held it.

"Mount your brooms…"

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Harry quickly climbed higher than the stands and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold; on the other side of the stadium, Draco was doing exactly the same.

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium and Harry listened as hard as he could through the wind whistling in his ears and the din of the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing.

"- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

_"Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King."_

"—and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, and as Harry swerved, his insides boiling at what he had just heard, he knew Lee was trying to drown out the words of the song. "Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah…"

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal;

He threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King."

Harry could not help himself: abandoning his search for the Snitch, he wheeled around to watch Ron, a lone figure at the far end of the pitch, hovering before the three goal hoops while the massive Warrington pelted towards him.

"- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead -"

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring…"

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team -come on, Ron!"

But the scream of delight came from the Gryffindor' end: Ron had saved the goal, his arms had been wide, and he just about grabbed it with the tips of his fingertips, whilst it was not an elegant save, it was still a save.

"Ron Weasley saves it!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's nil-nil – well done Ron."

A new chant rose from the Gryffindor section but one voice was carrying more than others: Ginny stood with her wand pointed to her throat leading the song with a number of other students doing the same.

_"Weasley can save everything,_

_He will block every ring,_

_That's why the Lions sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

_"Weasley was born Our King,_

_He never lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King."_

"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch -" cried Lee valiantly, though the chanting was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

"Harry," screamed Angelina, soaring past him to keep up with Katie. "GET GOING!"

Harry realized he had been stationary in midair watching the match unfold without sparing a thought for the whereabouts of the Snitch; horrified, he went into a dive and started circling the pitch again, staring around, trying to ignore the chorus now thundering through the stadium:

There was no sign of the Snitch anywhere he looked; Draco was still circling the stadium just as he was. They passed one another midway around the pitch, going in opposite directions.

Harry zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Slytherin goal hoops, willing himself not to look at what was going on at Ron's end.

"- and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, Can Ron stop it again?"

Harry did not have to look to see what had happened: there was a terrible groan from the Slytherin end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Gryffindors.

They still hadn't scored themselves which they needed to if they were to win the cup this year. Harry then found himself, bobbing and weaving through the other players in pursuit of something shiny that turned out to be Montague's watchstrap which was a breach in Quidditch rules but Harry put that from his mind.

But Ron let in one goal. There was a slight amount worry in Harry as he hoped that Ron wouldn't lose it now, but Ron quickly dived from the Quaffle and threw it to Alicia, the chasers then started their offensive routines.

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!

"It's ten-ten, and Pucey has the Quaffle"

Harry could hear Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring amidst the Gryffindor cheers and felt heartened; they were doing well, not brilliant but well. Harry ducked a Bludger that Crabbe had sent rocketing in his direction and resumed his frantic scouring of the pitch for the Snitch, keeping one eye on Draco in case he showed signs of having spotted it, but Draco, like him, was continuing to soar around the stadium, searching fruitlessly…

But Harry had seen it at last: the tiny fluttering Golden Snitch was hovering feet from the ground at the Slytherin end of the pitch.

He dived…

In a matter of seconds, Draco was streaking out of the sky on Harry's left, a green and silver blur lying flat on his broom…

The Snitch skirted the foot of one of the goal hoops and scooted off towards the other side of the stands; its change of direction suited Draco, who was nearer; Harry pulled his Firebolt around, he and Draco were now neck and neck…

Feet from the ground, Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching towards the Snitch… to his right, Draco's arm extended too, was reaching, groping…

It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds - Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball - Draco's fingernails scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly -

Harry pulled his broom upwards, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval…

SMACK.

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the back of his head; he flew forwards off his broom. He saw that he was only feet above the pitch and he grabbed his broom tight and he blacked out.

The next thing he knew he was waking up groggily in the Hospital wing with only Neville beside him.

He reached for his glasses and looked around and saw that he was the only one in the ward at the moment,

"What happened?" Harry asked, his memory was fuzzy about what happened at the end of the match.

"Crabbe hit the Bludger at you when he saw that you caught it." Neville explained not meeting his eyes "you got knocked out, and you had a cracked skull"

Harry looked at his friend and could see that he was hiding something,

"Your hiding something" Harry said, "My broom isn't destroyed again is it?"

Neville smiled "I actually sort of wish it was." He paused then looked at Harry "Fred and George have been banned from the team, Malfoy started to taunt them about their mother and father but also about your mother, George flew at Malfoy and started hitting him, the Girls managed to keep hold of Fred and Hermione bodybound Ron before he could do anything."

"What happened after that?" he asked he hoped that Umbridge had not done something, but he knew that she had.

"She has had another Educational Decree passed, I think its number twenty-five or twenty-six I can't remember, and she now controls all punishments and privileges. She had banned the Twins from playing, she has also banned you stating that you provoked Crabbe into defending himself with the Bludger, she has all three of your brooms locked in her office."

"Actually she does not." Said a voice Harry had not expected he looked towards the door and saw Sirius learning casually on the door frame with his Firebolt over his shoulder.

"Sirius how did you get it back?" Harry asked "and what are you doing here?" He began to get up but Sirius held up a hand to stop him.

"Did you honestly think I would miss your Quidditch game? Tonks was here too but she had to drag Moony off the grounds as he was quite angry at Umbridge." Sirius explained, he turned to Neville. "it is good to finally meet you Neville, I have not seen you since you were a baby, you have grown into quite the young man, you remind me a lot of your mother."

"Thank you Lord Black." Neville said and he bowed his head,

"Call me Sirius." Sirius said waving a hand "you are Harry's godbrother after all and I am his father so we are sort of family." Neville bowed his head again and went a slight pinky colour. So Sirius turned back to Harry. "She had no right to take away your broom, which I just reminded her. She is not your guardian and therefore cannot take possessions away from you that are valuable."

"So am I still banned?" Harry said quickly.

"Unfortunately so" Sirius said darkly "this bloody act allows her to do it and I cannot argue with it, the Wizengamot is split at the moment, Augusta and myself are not sure if we have enough support to stop Umbridge and Fudge's plan."

"So what are you going to do with my broom?" Harry asked, he couldn't believe that he was now banned from Quidditch even though he had not done anything and had been knocked out and all this had happened whilst he slept.

"I will take it home with me." Sirius said "I have to go soon; I have dinner with Augusta, Remus, Andromeda, and Ted tonight."

Harry said goodbye, and Neville quickly wrote a note that he gave to Sirius to pass to his Grandmother, Harry was checked by Pomfrey and she said he was ok to leave but if he felt dizzy at all he needed to come straight back.

"How did Ron manage to keep his position?" Harry asked, he remembered Neville had said that Hermione had stunned him.

Neville actually laughed for a few minutes at that, Harry just frowned he couldn't think what was so funny. Eventually Neville calmed down enough to speak "well she cast the body bind on him and then pulled him into a hug to stop him falling, she held it for quite a while then Ginny arrived; Hermione then revived him and then they dragged him away through the crowd most thought they were just celebrity hugging."

"I still don't see what was so funny." Harry said.

"well it was incredibly awkward after." Neville said "Ron muttered something about a kiss and then the hug and then went red and went into the changing rooms and he has been there since the match."

This time Harry joined in the laughter and they made their way up to the dormitory trying to think of ways to open their friend's eyes.

Later that night in the common room Angelina found him.

"You're banned?" she said and she then fell heavily into the spare armchair and placed her head in her hands, "we have no Seeker, and no Beaters, what on earth are we going to do?" she said

"it's completely out of order" someone said behind him, he turned to see that Both Katie and Alicia were standing behind his chair, Katie then continued "you were knocked out, from a Bludger to the back of the head, how she ban you?"

"Has that thug Crabbe even been punished?" Alicia asked darkly.

"No" Said Ginny who was sitting with Hermione on the small sofa "she actually awarded him points for defending himself so efficiently."

"She did what!" Angelina exclaimed looking up at her comment,

"McGonagall has taken the points back and deducted more." Ginny said "she can't put him in detention because Umbridge can take him out of it."

Fred, George and Ron walked into the common room, many people congratulated Ron on his performance but he paid little attention they joined them all by the fire.

"We went to McGonagall," he said "there is no what that they can get back on the team. Dumbledore cannot even interfere."

"What about your brooms?" Ginny asked with interest.

"We cannot get them either," Fred said with a disgusted look.

"Sirius only managed to get mine because of how much it cost" Harry said quietly "but it cannot be on school grounds and I am not allowed to get on a broom for the rest of the school year or I will be expelled." Umbridge had told him at dinner those conditions smiling the entire time triumphantly.

"This is turning out to be the most stressful thing I have ever done." Angelina said with distaste "I am going to go to bed and face it in the morning. I just don't know what we are going to do." And with that their small gathering broke up, Alicia, Katie, the Twins, Hermione and Ginny left for the dorms leaving Ron and Harry.

"You did a great job by the way" Harry said looking at his best friend.

"I remembered what you said, I just pretended that all the noise was Hermione moaning about NEWTS and I focused on the game." Ron said "I know that I am not at Woods level of play, but I will try to be as good as him."

"All you need is more practice Ron." Harry said "and the confidence in yourself, you also need the right motivate – "

He couldn't complete what he was saying as Hermione had just ran back into the common room breathless.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" Ron asked looking up at the dormitory, your boggart wasn't under your bed was it?" he added with a snigger, they all remembered what her boggart had been in third year.

"No" she scowled at Ron she then caught her breath, "Hagrid is back."

**********Beta************ Beau********************

Will have next two chapters up in a few days hopefully!

As always Rate and Review!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

A Tale of Two Giants

Harry and Ron sprinted up to the dormitory where they each grabbed a jumper, Harry also grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map just in case they missed curfew on the way back down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them.

Harry quickly threw the cloak over them all, whilst curfew didn't start for another twenty minutes they still did not want to be caught or followed. They were quite lucky they did not meet anyone on the way down the staircase and the Entrance Hall and were able to slip through the great door to the silent, snowy grounds.

They were halfway down to the grounds when they first got a sight of Hagrid's Cabin, the light was golden through the hut's little windows and he could see the trail of black smoke rising from the chimney. Harry quickened his pace he had missed his large friend and was glad he was back.

Once they had reached the wooden door, Harry knocked loudly. He then heard Fang start barking thunderously and was frantically pawing at the door.

"Hagrid open up it's us" Harry said through the keyhole.

"Of course" a gruff voice said from the other side of the door.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron "I didn't know we were so predictable" he muttered and they chuckled slightly.

"Only bin 'ome three seconds – out of the way Fang… away we you ya dozy dog – you three always seem to know when something is happening" Hagrid's voice said through the door, although the three of them noticed that Hagrid seemed quite happy about them being there.

They heard the sounds of the bolts on the dawn being drawn back and then the door was pushed open and they saw Hagrid's bulky frame in the door frame, and he was smiling.

Hermione screamed.

"Keep it down!" Hagrid said urgently ducking behind the door, "Under your cloak? Well get in quickly I just put the kettle on."

They quickly squeezed through the door into Hagrid's house and pulled the cloak off themselves. Hagrid turned to get some mugs for their tea but Harry had already seen his face.

Hagrid looked like his had been thrown down the grand staircase and had hit every step and floor on the way, his entire face was puffy and bruised, his hair has dried blood in it and from the way he was moving Harry suspected that he also had a few broken ribs.

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded as he took his seat, Fang immediately placed his head on Harry head and whined so he stroked him unconsciously.

"Nuthin' I am fine" Hagrid said firmly.

"Come of it Hagrid" Ron said "you look like you have gone ten rounds with a giant!"

Hagrid dropped the kettle he had just taken off the fire, boiling water spreading across the floor, looked around wildly and slightly panicked. "Who said anything bout Giants? Who you been talking too?" he said his eyes still darting around; it reminded them all of the time they had caught him with a dragons egg.

Harry and Hermione shared a look; it looked like they were right about what his mission was. "No one has told us what you were doing Hagrid, but we guessed what your mission was weeks ago." Harry said, he then flicked his wand at the water and muttered "Evanesco" and it was gone immediately, he then got up and set the kettle back over the fire and filled it with water from the end of his wand with the mutter of "Aguamenti" he was thankful that he watched the twins have a water fight with the spell.

"You did, did ya?" Hagrid said to them sternly.

"Well it was obvious you were off dealing with the Giants, you're a half Giant" Ron said nodded.

Hagrid then snorted and he finished making them tea and made Harry go and sit back down. He then settled a great big mug in front of all of them and then took a seat and regarded them all through his non swollen eye.

"In all of my years at this school I have never known kids like you three fer knowin more n yeh oughta " He mutters "Even the Marauders never knew as much, and that is not a compliment, the three of yeh are too nosy for you own good."

But they saw his beard twitch with a slight smile.

"So the Giants?" Harry prompted.

"Yeah, all righ" he grunted taking a large gulp of tea "Dumbledore sent me to the continent with Olympe – Madame Maxime - we went looking for the Giants who lived in the mountains."

"You found them?" Ron asked amazed.

"Well, they're not that difficult to find if you know where to look to be honest" Hagrid said "they're so big see and you will find a Giant tribe in locations where there has been lots of Muggle climbing accidents."

He then pulled the cloth which had been lying over a plate off, showing a red and green steak which looked poisonous and slapped it to his face.

"Hagrid?" Harry said "do you want me to heal some of those injuries?" he was sure that he could at least heal the majority of his face, even with his giant blood making him more resilient to magic.

Hagrid looked at him with interest "didn't no ya could use healin magic Harry."

"I know some, I won't be able to fix your ribs but I can bind them for you" Harry said and at Hagrids nod he got to work whilst Hagrid told them the story of finding the Giants, and presenting them gifts on behalf of the order in hope of keeping them neutral. Although it seemed to have all gone wrong as death eaters turned up and were doing the same. There was also a tribal fight between the giants and a new leader – a Gurg who was more inclined to listen to the death eaters. After that Hagrid and Maxime had to fight their way out and spent the last few weeks of their trip seeking out giants that hid in the caves.

He wouldn't tell them why it had taken him so long to come back, but they didn't push him, if Hagrid was keeping it quiet it meant that he had too, although they knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it up.

Harry finally put his wand back in his pocket; it had taken him well over an hour to heal Hagrid's face, his giants blood made it harder as magic didn't take well to him but he looked much better now that Harry was done he face was no longer bruised of bloody and he looked normal, he had had Hagrid comb his beard and hair with a metal comb which Hermione had cast an unbreakable charm on so he couldn't get all of the dried blood out of it.

"So what is new with you three?" Hagrid asked, he looked quite ordinary with his beard and hair combed and slightly more tamed.

"Well I was nearly expelled" Harry said "and Sirius has adopted me."

"Wha' you mean you were nearly expelled" Hagrid exclaimed he then stroked his beard and looked at Harry carefully "I'm pleased Sirius did that for yeh he will do right by yeh Sirius will, If only so that your mother doesn't come back from the dead and hex him."

The three of them smiled and filled him in on the trial and what had happened over the summer, they went to tell him about what had been happening in the school but were stopped by outbreak of rapping on the front door.

Fang started barking immediately, they then saw a small shadow pass over the curtains on either side of the door, and then there was knocking again.

Ron drew a large intake of breath as he peaked through a small gap in the curtain "it's her!"

Harry and Hermione wasted no time they quickly pulled out their wands and vanished all traces that they were there.

"Hagrid, be careful and do not mention that we are here" Ron said urgently as he joined Harry and Hermione in the corner where they soon disappeared from Hagrid's view.

Hagrid looked very confused at what was going on but seemed to go with it, he quickly pulled Fang away from the door and opened it.

Professor Umbridge was standing there, she looked like Christmas had come early for her and it made the hair on the back of Harry's neck to stand on end, it did not bode well. She was standing in a tweed cloak and hat over her disgusting pink robes and cardigan.

She was so small that she barely was taller than his waist, she had to lean back in order to see his face, Harry was now glad that he had healed Hagrid; if Umbridge had seen what he was like before she would have asked him about it and Hagrid would not have been able to explain it away successfully.

"So," she said loudly and slowly like she was talking to a child who didn't speak English. "You are Professor Hagrid are you?" she didn't wait for any kind of answer she just drew her cloak tightly around herself and pushed into the room. She looked around with keen interest, Harry and Ron exchanged a look, could she know they were there?

Hagrid closed the door and gazed at the miniature women. "I don't mean to be rude" Hagrid said gazing at her "but who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Jane Umbridge" she said her eyes were still sweeping the small interior.

"Umbridge?" Hagrid said looking incredibly confused "you're one of Fudges undersecretaries why are you at Hogwarts?"

"I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister" said Umbridge she was now walking around the cabin, they saw her inspect the piece of steak which Ron whispered into Harry's ear was dragon meat, Hagrid's traveling coat that was hung over his armchair but also his umbrella and his crossbow which were leaning against the wall beside the door. "but I am also the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"I see" Said Hagrid, who still looked confused, "and are you here just to introduce yourself?"

"I am also the Hogwarts High Inquisitor" she ignored his previous comment.

"Never heard of that position" Hagrid said frowning, they could tell Hagrid didn't like where this was going.

"I am currently reviewing all professors of this school, and you Professor Hagrid are late in starting. Term started two months ago" she said with a gleam in her eyes "So where have you been?"

"You're reviewing our lessons?" Hagrid said immediately.

"Oh yes" Umbridge said after she had finished looking in every nook and cranny in the house. "Now I asked you where you have been."

"I had to go to France to find some new magical creatures for the NEWT students" Hagrid said automatically.

"Then why is it that none of your colleagues have known where you are?" Umbridge asked "and where are these creatures?"

"I had to find breeders, I have yet ter bring them over ter the country as I need to fill out the paper work with the ministry," Hagrid said hastily "and I am late back as was I was injured by a stampede of Abraxan horses, and I have only just be able to make the journey home." He indicated the tight bandages around his side.

"Well be that as it may," Umbridge said with a look that showed that she hadn't believed a word of it. "You are late to your teaching post and it will be marked against you. I will be seeing you in one of your lessons Mr Hagrid and if I do not think you are a satisfactory teacher you will be dismissed. Goodnight."

She then left, and slammed the door behind her; Hagrid made his way over to the window and checked that the coast was clear.

"She goin back ter the castle" he said in a low voice. "But she is also inspecting yeh foot prints in the snow."

"On the way back we will leave none" Hermione said weakly as she summoned back their cups of tea and quickly warmed them.

"Blimey is she really inspectin people" Hagrid asked.

"Yes." Harry said "Hagrid what are you looking to show us this year?"

"Oh I can't tell you that Harry!" Hagrid said happily "it will be a surprise."

"Hagrid you cannot bring any creature into a lesson that does not come up at OWLs" Hermione said beseechingly "we do not want Umbridge to sack you."

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't do that." Hagrid said waiving his massive hand.

They spent another thirty minutes trying to get him to tell them what he would be teaching but he wouldn't have any of it. And they ended up leaving his hut very frustrated.

"Whilst Hagrid's lessons are very interesting when he brings in creatures, I don't think the Ministry would like them." Ron said.

"Well he has got a slight record now." Harry said "because of Draco and Buckbeak, but what are we going to do? he won't tell us what he is going to teach us."

"Well I will go back tomorrow and force him to listen!" Hermione said with determination, whilst Hermione had preferred Grubbly-Plank's teaching methods she would never betray Hagrid. She muttered to herself the entire way back up to the castle whilst she used the Obliteration charm to remove all trace of their foot prints away from Hagrid's. They also saw that Umbridge was still in the Entrance hall so they had to take the long way back to the castle and go in through one of the other entrances.

The next day Hermione left the common room early so that she could speak to Hagrid, she had a list of all the animals that would usually come up in OWLs and was determined to see to it that Hagrid passed his inspection.

Harry and Ron sat in the common room working through some homework, which they had finished quickly and they were soon joined by Neville who started to play Chess with Ron whilst Harry helped a few lower year Gryffindors with the homework. Over the last few months he had been offering his help to the younger years when he had finished all of his own homework, many have been reluctant but some of the students overcome their fears of him and got to know him.

It was now quite common for him to be seen tutoring students in potions or transfiguration as they were classes that he was beginning to excel in, he was not as good as Hermione was at the theory of Transfiguration but his practical applications were equal to hers if not slightly better.

He was halfway through explaining the correct application of transfiguration to a mouse to turn it into a snuffbox as they were struggling with it when Hermione came storming back into the common room, she was shivering slightly and she was wet from the waist down and her hair was full of sleet.

"Right I want you to practice that spell more, if you run out of mice just tell me and I'll transfigure them back." Harry said to the first years and he went over and to where Hermione had joined Ron and Neville.

"So?" Ron said looking up from the chess board.

"Well I spent the best part of an hour looking for him." She said as she cast her warming charm on her robes to dry them out, "He eventually came strolling out of the forbidden forest."

They all exchanged looks, they all knew what sort of creatures made their home in the Forbidden Forrest and not many of them were safe.

"Did you manage to get him to agree to teach us about boring safe creatures?" Harry said hopefully.

"No," Hermione said miserably, "he said why would we want to learn about Kneazles when we can learn about Chimeras, or why Acromantula hatchings are more interesting than Porlocks." She saw their worried looks "I don't think he has either of those but he still wouldn't tell me what he has for our lesson."

Harry didn't like the sound of it at all, but there was nothing that they could do for now but wait.

************************authors Note****************** BETA********BEAU *********

Small update, needed to get Hagrid back, next updates should follow in next few days, i am up to arround Chapter Twenty Eight now.

so fingers crossed my devoted readers who have followed since the story was first uplaoded will have new material soon!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Snake and Blood

On Monday morning at breakfast the entire student population got to see Hagrid for the first time since he came back, as he had been mysteriously missing all of Sunday from the castle and had chosen to stay in his house.

Many of the students were happy to see Hagrid back; the Twins and Lee Jordan went and shook his hand whilst some of the other students especially the Ravenclaws complained that Professor Grubbly-Plank was gone. Whilst Harry would never voice his opinions on her teaching, he could agree with himself that her lessons were both interesting and safe, whereas in the past Hagrid's had been interesting on occasion and dangerous.

All through his classes on Monday he was consciously aware that Umbridge seemed to be in a triumphantly eager mood, he knew it was because she was just waiting to sack Hagrid and he was worried. She had left him alone during their double Defence lesson.

So on Tuesday morning they got up quickly and after they had a very quick breakfast in the kitchens courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves, they made their way down to Hagrid's Hut where they saw him spearing half a cow with a wooden stake.

"Hagrid what are you teaching us?" Harry demanded when he saw the cow.

"You three are down here early!" Hagrid said happily.

"I am not going to allow Umbridge to sack you Hagrid!" Harry said firmly "what are you going to be teaching us?"

Hagrid looked at him for a moment and then spoke "you 'ave nuffin to worry bout, the creatures I am showing you are armless, I have the only domesticated herd in Britain."

Harry wondered at that comment. He thought he possibly knew what the creatures were and if he was correct they were not dangerous and were very interesting.

"I am sure they are." Harry said "but I am certain Professor Umbridge will be here today to inspect the lesson, so please be careful."

They spent the next hour trying to tell him how bad Umbridge was but he was having none of it. They felt a great deal of apprehension when they saw the Gryffindors and Slytherins were walking down the lawns, he saw Draco and his cronies walking down the lawn and when they saw Hagrid they all smiled maliciously. The only redeeming thing about the entire situation there was no sign on a pink cardigan which meant that she would not be in this lesson.

"Right now that you are all here" Hagrid called happily "now today we shall be working a little way into the Forest today, the Creatures I will be showing you today prefer dark enclosed places."

"What creatures?" Harry heard Draco say to his friends and there was a hint of panic in his voice.

Hagrid then bent down and picked up the cow on the stake and then turned to the students, "right everyone follow me, we are only going into the very edge of the forest but I do not what any of you messin' around or wanderin' off am I understood?"

The students voiced their agreement and followed Hagrid into the fringe of the forest where he led them to a clearing which had a small wooden tree log border. In the middle there was a large tree stump which was where he placed the half cow.

Hargid then turned back to the students,

"Right, well i've been savin a trip into the Forest for this year," he said looking at them all "now some of you may 'ave seen these creatures over the years but some of you will not have. This herd in this forest is the only domesticated herd in Britain and I am glad I introduced them into the forest."

"And where are the creatures Professor?" Parvati asked.

"I will just call them; they like to know that it is me." Hagrid said and he then turned and gave a strange shrieking cry, he then stood looking out into the deeper part of the forest, Harry started to look around when he saw what he thought was the creature.

"Professor? Is that one over there" He said point in the direction.

There was a pair of blank, white, shinning eyes that stood out in the dark gloom of the forest. They grew larger as it got closer and the reptilian horse with its big wings walked over to the cow carcus and began to chew on it.

"Well done Harry, yea that it one, and here come a few more" he said happily.

"So what are these so called creatures?" Draco said obnoxiously looking around for the creatures.

"How many of you can see them?" Hagrid asked.

Harry raised he hand, as did Neville and Theodore Nott.

"And can any of you tell me what the creature is?" Hagrid asked,

"Thestral's" Neville said.

"Well done Neville take five points to Gryffindor." Hagrid said beaming "now for those of you who cannot see them, if you look you will be able to see them eating the carcass."

Many of the students gasped as they watched the Thestrals eat the meat, Harry wondered how it must look to them, the flesh pulling itself off the cow and then disappearing.

"Professor Trelawney said they are death omens!" Parvati exclaimed gripping Lavender tightly.

"No, no" Hagrid said chuckling "many believe that because of the reasons behind their being visible to some people. Can anyone tell me how you would be able to see a Thestral?"

Hermione raised her hand and Hagrid nodded for her to answer. "A Thestral can only be seen by a person who has witnessed the death of another, they also must have fully accepted the death before a Thestral is visible."

"Well said," Hagrid said "take ten points, now a Thestral –"

"Hem, hem"

Harry whirled around, Professor Umbridge had arrived. Hagrid started looking down at the closest Thestral thinking that it was source of the noise.

Harry subtly got Hagrid's attention and directed him to Umbridge.

"Oh hello!" he said looking up at her "I wasn't sure you would be inspecting this lesson."

"You did receive my note saying that I would be inspecting you today?" she said in the loud voice she had used the other night.

"Oh yeah" Hagrid said "but as you did not turn up on time I assumed you were inspecting a later lesson."

"Well please carry on with your lesson" she said shouting at him.

Hagrid gave her a look of utter confusion and then turned back to the class "right now where were we before the Professor arrived?" he paused for a moment, but the entire class heard Umbridge mutter.

"Appears to have poor memory."

"Well as I was saying" Hagrid said and they saw colour rise behind his beard "Thestrals are very clever creatures, and have an amazing sense of direction, you will never get lost on a Thestral."

"You do know that the ministry classifies Thestrals as dangerous don't you" Umbridge said from where she stood.

Hagrid actually chuckled at her "The ministry also has the same classification for the Golden Snidget," he then turned away from her and continued the lesson. "right now as with all creatures do not antagonise them they are animals that demand your respect, if you do not you could end up being bitten."

Harry nodded, but he saw that Malfoy was not paying attention again. He hoped that this would not be a repeat of third year. But he need not have feared.

"Thirty points from Slytherin House!" Hagrid growled "If you do not pay attention in the class again Malfoy you will no longer be in it!" Malfoy went red but muttered furiously under his breath.

Now that everyone was paying attention he repeated his warning and then directed groups of threes to the thestral so that they could feel them. Umbridge soon marched over to the Slytherin students and started to ask them about the accidents in the class, which the Gryffindor students just scowled at, they all remembered the Hippogriff fiasco and it was Malfoy's own fault.

Umbridge left before the end of the lesson and promised Hagrid that she would hear from her before the end of the week. Hagrid has lost some of his enthusiasm during the class but he kept it going well.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville started to walk up from the class.

"That was actually a very good lesson" Hermione said brightly.

"It was, and it was not dangerous at all" Ron said and then he scowled at the back of the Slytherins "shame about the Slytherins nearly ruining it."

"It wouldn't have mattered" Hermione said darkly "Umbridge will not like Hagrid at all anyway, he is a half breed and he extremely loyal to Dumbledore."

"True." Harry said glumly "but I am extremely impressed by that lesson, I think you may have got through to him slightly Hermione."

Hermione nodded "I think he listened to some of the things I said but whenever I mentioned dangerous creatures he would stop listening."

"Hagrid is a half-giant and more resilient than us" Neville said "what we would think is dangerous, is just a handful to him."

"That's true." Harry said "although he did think that a Dragon would make a good little pet."

"You mean there was a dragon!" Neville said, Harry Ron and Hermione shared a look and started to laugh hysterically and they told Neville about some of Hagrid's other pets.

December came round quickly. It was a harsh winter this year the snow was at the highest that it had ever been over the years he had been to the school, Care of Magical Creatures now had to be taught inside as it was too cold outside, and they spent their time learning about smaller creatures that he said would be in their OWL. Harry had been very close to getting detentions in Defence, Umbridge had started to insult Remus again, the entire time she did it her eyes were locked on to him, he wondered whether he should just give her what she wanted and see if she would just lay off him after that.

Ron and Hermione had been called on more frequently and for longer periods of time, they had to help decorate the castle for Christmas, they also had to help monitor the first and second years after classes as there was nowhere for them to go by the inside of the castle.

Harry found that without Quidditch he was able to keep up with all of his homework and reading easily, he still helped the younger students of an evening for an hour a night, and soon other students from fifth, sixth and seventh years started to follow his lead. McGonagall commended them for their behaviour and encouraged it as it promoted house unity.

The largest part of Harry's time every week was spent teaching the DA which would be breaking up as everyone went home for the Christmas holidays. Harry was going to be spending Christmas with the Black Family this year, Ron was going to the Burrow and Hermione was going skiing with her parents. They all realised that this was going to be the first Christmas they did not spend together.

Harry went down to the Chamber to get it ready for the last lesson, he had spent the entire night before conjuring decorations which he had now shrunk and placed in his bag. He set up a Christmas tree which was lit only with candles which he then enlarged so that it blocked the great statue of Salazar, he also decorated the rest of the room with floating baubles and with the help of Neville; wreaths of Christmas flowers. Over the months they had added chairs and benches and even a large cupboard which was full of cushions for when they were practicing stunning spells, they had also set up an area on the room for Healing lessons, a bed was set up for demonstrations.

He had sent out the message to everyone earlier so he quickly went and collected them from over the castle. Once everyone was in the Chamber they all rooted about talking in high spirits.

Angelina told him that she had picked Ginny to replace him as seeker, and two third years: Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as beaters.

Harry then called everyone to attention: "Right today we shall be reviewing everything that we have learnt so far for the first hour, in the second hour and a half we shall have a duelling contest." Everyone was quite happy with that, they hadn't duelled properly for many sessions.

He was extremely happy with them all, they had all perfected the Disarming, Stunning and shield charms, the Inpendiment Jinx, Reductor Curse and many other small jinxes.

Daphne, Tracey and Cameron had showed all of them minor dark curses and had performed them perform them occasionally on conjured targets, but they were never used on people, they were taught to recognise them only, by doing so they would know how to defend against it, or if someone was hit by the curse they would know how to counter it or a correct healing application.

Alicia had taught them basic healing, most of the DA could now heal minor broken bones, heal bruises. She taught them diagnostic charms that would tell you what ailment someone was suffering with. Perhaps the most important healing she taught them was first aid, it allowed a healer to patch up a patient enough to relieve pain and transport them. She had on many occasions had them practice securing a person to a stretcher and tending to theoretical injuries.

After the recap had come to an end he called everyone to a halt.

"Ok everyone that was very well done." Harry said enthusiastically "now for the duelling competition now in previous duels I have had you paired off, in this one I am having you work in a group of three against another group."

Everyone soon got into groups and the contest began with both Harry and Joshua watching from the side-lines, Joshua was not competing due to his age and lack of magical strength and spell knowledge, but if they continued meeting he could start more spells once he was a fourth year.

The first group to start was Lavender, Parvati, and Zacharias versus Fred, George and Lee. The Twins and Lee won it quickly, they worked well together, but they had the advantage due to their spell knowledge, some of which were extremely unorthodox.

Second round was Ginny, Luna, and Colin Creevey versus Cho, Marietta and Michael. It lasted longer than the previous duel but in the end Ginny's group won, she stunned and disarmed Michael within seconds of the duel starting, and they had managed to overpower Marietta who had refused to shield against three opponents, Cho lasted longer as she was determined to take one of them but Colin managed to distract her by firing a blast of sparks from his wand and then Luna hit her with a direct stinging hex to her wand hand, and Ginny disarmed her.

Antony, Justin and Dennis were defeated in seconds by the Gryffindor chaser team, Alicia, Angelina and Katie. The girls were so used working together and fast paced they had fired three stunners simultaneous and hit all three boys before they could even shield or dodge.

The fourth duel consisted of Dean, Cameron Du Vant, and Terry versus Ernie, Hannah and Susan, it eventually came down to a duel between Cameron and Susan, but Susan showed that she was the niece of the head of the DMLE and eventually caught Cameron whilst he tried to raise a shield.

The fifth duel was a very close stalemate, Hermione, Neville and Ron versus Daphne, Padma and Tracey. Ron led the Gryffindor group and Daphne hers, they had very different tactics but they eventually ended up all wandless in a fluke of spell work they all cast the disarming spells at the same time, the spells hit each other and then ricocheted back. And as there was no clear winner they both lost and did not progress to the next round.

Harry then called a small break which allowed everyone to grab some refreshments from their bags, Harry spent a moment speaking to a number of students; he gave them some tips for improvement and then told them to watch the next duel carefully as you can learn a great deal from other people's techniques.

The Finals started with the Twins team versus the Chasers team. It was very exciting as they had been house mates for seven years and knew how each other thought, however the girls decided to focus their attention of the weak link in the opposition; Lee. Fred and George acted in tandem, they were like a single mind in two bodies, Lee whilst their best friend couldn't match that and they soon had him disarmed and bound in ropes.

Harry quickly levitated him away and revived him. Lee was disappointed that he had lost but wasn't too surprised.

The Twins did not give any quarter after that, they lost their smiles and gave their full concentration, they attacked and defended each other well, their spells complimenting each other's, the girls were forced in the defensive they were hiding behind three blended shield charms, but Fred and George would not be denied they cast two powerful Reductor curses which shattered the combined shields and then they fired a disarming spell and a spell that tied them all together.

The entire chamber rang with the applause they got, the Twins had been so focused on the duel that had forgotten about the rest of the DA, the girls were not bitter, they were just happy that they had lasted as long as they did. Harry thought back to what Moody said about the Weasley's uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, they had needed five powerful death eaters to ambush them to take them out in the last war.

Harry then called a halt to the duelling contest "that was extremely good, if you lost do not worry, this is why we practice, you must learn to work as a group and protect your partners."

"Now for the semi-finalists I have an award" he pulled out two shrunken Honeydukes gift hampers and presented them to the teams "we will have the final on our first meeting back, and after that we shall start on patronuses"

A loud amount of cheering went around the Chamber, and everyone started to talk about the duels and the things they had learnt for another twenty minutes, Harry went around the groups and gave them pointers on things they could have done or to compliment their duels.

"Right I think that will do for today." He said happily "I do not care whether you win or lose these duels they are to give you experience, learn from where you went wrong and learn from the duels you see. For the two winning teams you do have homework, to come up with a strategy to beat the other team." And that was the end of the Christmas DA lesson as Harry led them out of the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry sat reading through his Runes notes and books trying to get ready for his next test which Professor Babbling had told him he would be sitting when he got back and he wanted to get a head start, he also knew that Sirius planned to continue their lessons over the holidays.

He was soon disturbed by another argument between Hermione and Ron, he had no idea what it was about and he didn't want to get involved he had a headache as it was, he had spent three hours looking over Runes and complicated Runic Circles, so he quietly snuck away to bed.

He climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He began to dream about his encounters with Voldemort over the years, he vividly watched as Cedric was killed by wormtail, Voldemort rising from the cauldron and the excruciating pain he felt when Voldemort touched his scar.

Then back to first year with Voldemort and Quirrel looking into the Mirror of Erised, he remembered the blistering pain that Quirrell was in after Harry touched him.

It then back tracked to a flashing green light that he now knew was from the Avada Kedavra curse, he then heard his mother and father.

"Lily take Harry and run!...It's him!... I will hold him off!" he heard his father shout.

"No not Harry! Please kill me but don't kill Harry!" his mother pleaded.

And with another flash he was in the Chamber of Secrets with the basilisk lunging for him, he saw himself plunge the Sword of Gryffindor into its mouth and he felt the agony of the poison again.

Harry screamed in agony scratching at his skin as if to draw the poison out of his bloodstream, but he then felt trapped, he couldn't move no matter how much he struggled, he felt something slip from his fingers, he thought it was the sword, although he knew that he didn't need it now that he was dying.

He dream changed slightly, it was murky and unclear like looking through Smokey water, it was difficult to follow he felt like he was sliding on his stomach one moment then he felt nothing then he thought of tasting the air, there was scent of a man –

He then slipped back out of the dream he saw a black nothingness, but he felt fear sneak through the black nothing, and he fell back through into the vision, he saw a man, who looked horrified, then he felt the thought to strike with fangs - he then fell out of it again but he forced himself back in, who was this man? – He then saw that the man was bleeding badly, he could taste it, it was splattered across the walls and pooling on the floor, he then saw the face of the man –"

"NOOOOOO!" Harry screamed! He awoke with a start, he was tangled in a mess of his bedclothes and also surrounded by the curtains of the four poster bed, he was soaking wet with sweat, and he felt like his bed had been thrown into the lake whilst he was asleep.

He then remembered the taste of blood from the dream and the face and he clawed himself over the side of the mattress and violently vomited on the floor.

"Harry! HARRY!" he vaguely heard someone say but he couldn't say who it was.

He pressed his hands to his face trying to make sense of what he saw, he then realised that his rings had come off in the struggle. He opened his eyes and saw Ron managing to wrench the curtains and bed clothes away from him.

"Dean! Go and get Professor McGonagall!" Neville said urgently, he saw a lot of movement towards the door, he assumed that Seamus and Dean had both gone.

Harry pushed himself up but couldn't keep himself upright, he didn't have the strength. "Ron your dad!" he said urgently "my Rings!"

"What do you mean my dad?" Ron said uncomprehendingly, he then looked on the floor but didn't find anything, so he went to the bed clothes, shook them out and he heard a dull clink and saw both of his rings on the floor.

Harry stretched out his hand towards them to pick them up, but they immediately shot to his hand like he summoned them and he placed them on his fingers, he didn't even acknowledge the flash of the stones. Neville gave him a glass of water but he couldn't drink it, he remembered blood again.

He grabbed Ron's pyjama top, "you dad… in trouble!.. Saw it… did it….needs help!" Harry said between breaths trying to stop him being sick.

"Harry mate it was just a dream, don't worry" Ron said trying to calm him.

"No!" Harry snarled why would no one listen!

"Harry McGonagall's coming up the stairs." Neville said,

Harry looked over to the door and saw McGonagall was standing there, with Dean and Seamus not far behind, the both looked at him cautiously. She was dressed in her tartan dressing gown and her hair hanging down her back in a long plait.

"Harrison? What is it? Where does it hurt?" she asked quickly and urgently.

Harry looked at her "Ron's dad has been attacked, he was in a corridor and something attacked him" he then paused and realised that she was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix "I think he was on duty."

Professor McGonagall glared at him for a moment, "Black-Potter it was just a dream you need not worry."

"Professor, it made my scar hurt! It was real!" Harry said angrily. " I am not mad, it just happened!"

"I believe you Harrison," said McGonagall carefully, "put your dressing gown on, I think that you need to see the Headmaster and visit the Hospital Wing."

*********************Authors Note**********************Beta***beau*******

Next chapter, as the last was so short!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

ST Mungo's Diagnoses

Harry quickly jumped out of bed and put on his glasses and dressing gown, he still felt incredibly weak so Ron helped him walk, slightly taking his weight. They went to follow McGonagall out of the dormitory.

They moved silently past the figures of Dean and Seamus, who withdrew as close to the stone walls as they could to allow them to pass down the spiral staircase to the common room, they quickly made their way out of the tower and down the long corridors meeting no one but Filch's cat who they just ignored and they arrived at the Gargoyle that was the guardian of the Headmaster's office.

Harry was nearly panicking by the time they got there, it had felt like he was in the head of another creature, but it was impossible to project your mind into an unknown being let alone a creature a unknown amount of miles away. But he also remembered pushing his way into the mind again at the last moment. It was like a push and pull, a subconscious battle had been underway, he remembered the vision has pulled him in and then his mind had pushed it away, and then later he had pushed himself into the vision and then the horror of what he saw pulled him out.

McGonagall looked directly at the guardian and said "Fizzing Whizzbee".

It then sprang to life and they quickly clambered up the staircase to the large highly polished door, with its griffin shaped knocker. They could hear a large chorus of voices spilling out; Harry assumed that they were interrupting a large meeting. McGonagall rapped three times with the knockers and then suddenly there was absolute silence from the other side of the door.

The door opened of its own accord, showing that the office was in near darkness, the only light coming from a lamp beside the Headmasters desk and the light coming from the night skies stars. All of the portraits were asleep, as was Fawkes on his perch with his head under his wing, he also noticed that even the Dumbledore's instruments had become still and no longer emitted smoke or noise.

"Oh it's you, Professor McGonagall … and ….oh?"

Dumbledore was sitting in the High-backed chair behind his desk; Harry noticed that he was dressed in a nightshirt and a grand purple dressing gown. He face was hidden in the shadow cast by the lamp beside him.

"Professor Dumbledore, Black-Potter has had a ….. Well I am not sure," she said looking Harry with a frown "you tell him Harrison it will be quicker".

"I was asleep Professor, I had been dreaming about all the times I had met Voldemort then I found that I was in another place. But I couldn't see it properly it watching something through smoke." Harry said "I was in the mind of something… a snake I think… it was moving towards a man. I then pulled out of the vision but I could feel fear through it and I slipped back in and saw that the creature had attacked him I had an impulse to sink its fangs into him. And my mind pulled me out of it quickly but I had seen a face which I had recognised, so I pushed my way back through and saw who it was, it was Mr Weasley Professor and he is bleeding badly from a bite to his neck."

Dumbledore stood up quickly which made Harry jump, he then he addressed a portrait that was near the very top of the wall,

"Everard?" he said sharply "and you too Dilys!"

A hollow faced wizard with a short black fringe and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets whose portraits sat side by side suddenly opened their eyes and looked highly alert.

"You were listening I take it?" he asked, both portraits nodded "Everard you will need to raise the alarm, he has red hair and glasses. Make sure that he is found by the right people! Dilys go watch for him."

Harry looked at the other portraits and noticed that whilst they acted like they were sleeping many of them were watching through the eyelashes.

"Harry you said that you were able to pull yourself out of the snakes mind?" Dumbledore asked "But you also managed to push yourself in."

Harry nodded.

"Has your scar been hurting much over the course of the school year?" he asked as he picked up two small instruments and started tapping his wand to them.

"Not really professor, I have been able to push the pain away and ignore it" Harry said, he hadn't really thought about it, "The most painful it has been was the other month when I had taken off my Rings. But once I put them back on it receded and then I pushed it away."

Dumbledore nodded and then looked at his instruments; one showed a snake which split into two, the other showed five rings: two green, one grey, one gold and one black which were all entwined and shifting. "Ah of course" Dumbledore muttered.

"Professor? What about my father?" Ron said urgently.

"Everard and Dilys were two of the most celebrated Headmasters Hogwarts has had and therefore have portraits in other wizarding institutions." Dumbledore said, he placed the instruments back on their table and then went to Fawkes and stroked his golden plumage on his head, Fawkes woke up and gazed at Dumbledore with his clever deep eyes "We will need a warning if she is around." Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flame.

Harry was now growing irritated Dumbledore whilst speaking to him earlier would only look at him when his face was in shadow and now was busy pottering around his office not telling them anything.

"Harry, I know that you have questions and I will answer some of them now" Dumbledore said and for the first time he lent forward and looked directly at him "you witnessed through your scar Lord Voldemort possessing his snake Nagini in order to get information about something which I will not tell you today."

Harry nodded he had worked out which snake it was, but then whose mind was he in? "Then whose mind was I in? The Snakes or his?"

Dumbledore nodded at his comment "very astute question, I believe you were in both."

Harry couldn't even comprehend that answer he didn't have the brain capacity at the moment "and how is it that I could feel a pushing and pulling of my mind?"

"As to that I can guess" Dumbledore said he then indicated to Harry's hand "you have two different Families magic in your blood now, they are fighting off the connection and closing you off from it. I believe you have been using family magic subconsciously and used a variation of Occlumency, the art of protecting your mind, but tonight you may have used the magic to break into Voldemort's mind."

Harry frowned he had never heard of that sort of magic before "does that mean Voldemort can do the same to me?"

"I believe he could have done before the summer, but with the Potter and Black Family magic now tied to you, and protecting you he will not find it very easy to do" Dumbledore said he was about to continue explaining but Everard had come back "put it from your mind for now until you see Sirius, he can explain it better than I".

"Albus!" Everard said heavily "I managed to get someone down there eventually, the night guard didn't know whether to trust me but still checked. They brought him back past my portrait on a stretcher, he didn't look good Albus."

Dumbledore looked grave but then turned to look at the neighbouring portrait as Dilys came back into view.

"He has arrived headmaster," she said as she settled into her armchair wheezing slightly "he is in St Mungo's with an emergency team, they are very worried."

"Thank you both." Dumbledore said he then turned to McGonagall "Minerva, please can you get the other Weasley children?"

"Of course" she said, she then rushed towards the door and saw Ron who was as pale as a ghost "Albus what about Molly?"

"I believe she probably already knows because of that excellent clock of hers, but I will send Fawkes to her once I have sent the children on, she will need to await the owl from St Mungo's" he said quickly.

McGonagall nodded and left quickly, they could hear her slippered feet rush down the steps.

Dumbledore then pulled out his wand and conjured a long piece of rope "Harry please can you hold this rope?" Harry did so "now tap it with your wand and say 'Portus' and think of the Entrance Hallway for number twelve. Sirius has re-established the family wards, and they are set to maximum; only the Head and Heir of the House can create Portkey's to bypass the wards. "

Harry did as instructed, the rope quivered in his hand and glowed blue. At the same time the Black heir ring's stone glowed black and he felt a small amount of the magic go into the rope, it then settled limply in his hand.

Dumbledore smiled grimly "place it on the table for now Harry, you don't need it for the moment," he then approached another portrait of a clever looking wizard with a pointed beard. He had been painted in a black armchair behind which; was a curtain with the Slytherin House crest and another with the crest of the House of Black. But the wizard was sleeping and refused to wake up even at Dumbledore's prodding.

Harry felt a slight tendril of Black Family magic attached to the portrait. He had learnt over the summer with Sirius all Ancient Family Portraits has a small amount of the family magic in them as the subjects radiated it when they teach them to act like themselves.

"The Heir to the House Black demands your attention!" Harry snapped at the portrait, and he felt the magic tug at the portrait.

Phineas Negulus opened his eyes immediately, and gave a slight bow to him, although Harry thought he did it reluctantly. "How can I serve the House of Black?"

Harry indicated to Dumbledore and Phineas transferred his gaze to him.

"Visit your portrait in the House of Black and warn Sirius that I will be sending the Weasley children and Harry to him, tell him that Arthur Weasley has been injured whilst on duty." Dumbledore said.

"I am not a messenger Dumbledore!" Phineas said angrily "I am a respected member of history! I am not your blasted owl!"

Harry let the heir ring glow ominously, he had been practicing to get it to do it like Sirius had it the Hogshead, it caught Phineas' attention and he was soon gone. "I can see why he was the most hated headmaster." Harry muttered.

The door to the office then opened behind him and all of the Weasleys stepped in.

"Harry what is going on?" Ginny said the moment she saw him, they were all still in their nightclothes and Dressing gowns.

"Your father has been injured whilst he was on duty for the Order." Dumbledore said calmly "he has been found and has been transported to St Mungo's for emergency medical attention. I will send you to the Black Family home once Sirius is aware."

"What about our mother?" Fred asked with no trace of a smile on his face.

"I am sure that she already knows, but once I have you safely out of the castle I will send Fawkes to her." Dumbledore said.

"My Great, Great Grandson Lord Sirius Orion Black says that he will be more than happy to entertain you until your mother contacts you" Phineas said from his portrait suddenly. "He is waiting for you all in the Entrance Hall to the Black Family home."

"Thank you Great, Great Grandfather." Harry said with a mocking bow. "What about all of our belongings Professor?"

"I will have the House elves pack them all for you and send them on." Dumbledore said.

"There is no need for that Professor," Harry said forcibly, he wanted to be out of the Castle and back to Grimmauld place as soon as possible. "Dobby!"

With a crack the elf appeared in front of him. He was wearing a small robe like garment that looked to be made from two towels, one golden brown, the other Silver. "Master Harrison calls for Dobby?" he said with a deep bow.

Harry saw that there was a lot of surprised looks coming from the occupants of the room. "Yes thank you for coming Dobby. The Weasleys and myself will be coming to stay at Number twelve, would you be able to collect our things and move them into our room?"

"Dobby will be doing it immediately." He said with a bow.

"Dobby, you will not be able to open my trunk so you will need to find something to pack my belongings in." Harry said the elf just nodded at him "once you have returned to the House, please return to whatever you were doing."

The elf disappeared with a crack and at that same moment there was a great flash of fire above the headmaster's desk which made Harry jump.

"That is Fawkes warning, Professor Umbridge is on her way here she must know that you are out of bed." Dumbledore said whilst plucking a phoenix feather from the air as it fell. "Minerva you should get back to your own rooms."

McGonagall nodded and opened the door; a moment later she had morphed into a Tabby cat and ran off.

"Please could you all hold onto this rope?" Dumbledore said holding it up to them all. Once they all had gripped a part of it he looked at Harry "Remember do not take those rings off at all."

Harry nodded eagerly and with a small conscious amount of thought he activated the portkey and he felt the pull around his navel and his feet left the Headmasters office.

He felt the swirl of magic around him and then his knee buckled and he was on the polished wooden floor of Grimmauld place. They all looked up and saw Sirius striding down the stairs quickly in a pair of black silk pyjamas with a large black dressing gown which billowed out behind him as he moved.

"What is going on? Phineas said that Arthur has been injured? How do you know?" Sirius said as he reached the bottom of the steps. But his eyes soon fell on Harry, he could see his clothes were still damp from sweat and he saw everyone look towards him.

"I would like to hear this myself!" George said with a rough tone that Harry had never heard.

"I saw Mr Weasley being attacked in a dream." Harry said vaguely "he was attacked by Voldemort's snake and I was able to warn Dumbledore who had him rescued and taken to St Mungo's."

The twins immediately rushed towards the front door.

"Where do you think you two are going" Sirius said to the Twins in a stern voice.

"You do not expect us to sit here whilst our father is in hospital do you!" George exclaimed drawing his wand from his pocket.

"We are going there right now" George said and he placed a hand on Raven shaped door knob and was thrown back.

Harry felt the House wards constrict, and felt Sirius controlling them carefully his grey eyes were glowing slightly and his Family Ring also glowed, but he had yet to take out his wand "How are you going to be able to explain that you were aware that your father was injured before your mother was made aware?" he said calmly ignoring the two wands now pointed at him.

"It doesn't matter how we know!" Fred snapped he attempted to apparate, but he failed.

"Release the wards Black or so help us we will blast our way out of here!" George said his face full of fury "Ron, Ginny come, we are leaving this house."

"Put your wands down boys before you embarrass yourself!" Sirius said "Your father was injured in the line of duty for the Order of the Phoenix! Dumbledore is alerting Molly and you are to stay here until she contacts us."

"Fred, George" Ginny said stepping in front of Sirius "Sirius is right; Mum will come and get us when we can see dad."

The Twins lowered their wands somewhat reluctantly, their eyes darting around the Hallway seeking another exit. They all then slowly made their way down to the kitchen where they were met by Winky who looked much happier than when Harry had last seen her; she was dressed very similar to Dobby except the colours were different. They were served a warm butterbeer by her and she went over to the cooker and cupboards and began to prepare dough for baking bread.

Harry went over to help her; he had always found cooking to be therapeutic it kept his hands busy, it was not unlike potions he thought as he prepared the mixture of dough. The others he saw all sat quietly at the table sipping slowly from their Butterbeer they just stared out of the window, waiting for their mother to bring news.

He spent the time going over what had happened; his dream had not been that unusual for him he had many that had been worse. He remembered a strange feeling like he had not as such been pulled into the consciousness or mind of the snake, but perhaps fell in accidently. His own mind he realised had been pushing him out all of the time; it was possibly why everything was so murky and unfocused it was only when he had seen the face he recognised that he consciously pushed himself through the link. It was in that moment that he had access to the full senses of the Snake and that was what pushed him back out he had tasted Mr Weasley's blood and that revolted him.

Had Dumbledore known how deep the connection had run? He thought as he began to knead the dough. Is that why he had been ignoring him since the end of Fourth year had he expected Voldemort to enter his mind and spy on him? It was the only thing that he could think of that would make sense.

He was drawn out of his internal monologue by a flash of fire by the kitchen table, the Weasleys jumped out of their chairs; a parchment fell with a thud in front of Sirius accompanied by a single golden tail feather "Fawkes!" Sirius said picking up the parchment and holding it out for one of the twins.

Fred snatched it from Sirius eagerly and broke the seal and read aloud:

"Dad is alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. You are to stay with Sirius until further notice, do not leave the House. I will send you more news as soon as I can. Mum."

Everyone staggered slightly at the news.

"Still alive?" Ron said weakly "but that makes it sound like..."

"No." Sirius said firmly. "Your mother has told you all she will have been told by the St Mungo's emergency fire call. She will know no more than you do until she gets to there. Winky?"

Winky walked over quickly to the table, wiping the flour from her hands on a tea towel she had over her shoulder.

"What can Winky be doing for Master Black?" she said with a small bow.

"Can you get us some sweet tea with a small nip of Firewhiskey please?" Sirius asked kindly, the elf nodded and made her way back to the stove and soon returned with a service of tea which she then poured for them all. "Drink up, it will make you feel better and I think after that you should all try and get some sleep, your rooms are still ready for you if you wish to use them."

Nobody made the move to go to bed, even though the Twins were now slumped together heads dipped to their chests, Ron was asleep on his arms. Sirius has brought some of his paperwork down from his office and was busy working through them although he was being drinking a large amount of coffee.

Harry had gone back to helping Winky bake bread, but he soon was joined by Ginny who didn't say a word as she began making some cinnamon buns. Kreacher came down into the Kitchen at five in the morning and dismissed Winky so that she could go rest and then attend to her duties. Kreacher didn't comment when he saw Harry in his domain but bowed low and then began to stoke the fire and began preparing food.

Ten minutes later the Entrance Hall floo chimed, they sat still for a moment knowing that only members of the Order were tied to that floo and a moment later Mrs Weasley was came through the door. She was incredibly pale, when everyone turned to look at her she gave them a small smile, it was not a full smile which made Harry worry slightly.

"Your father is stable, they have managed to patch him up but he will have to stay on the ward for a while." She said in a weak voice as she walked over to the table "he was sleeping on his own when I left, Bill is with him now."

Ron sank back into his seat looking incredibly relieved if a little green. The Twins got up and hugged their mother whilst Ginny who was still standing next to Harry wiped a small tear away from her eye which smeared some flour onto her cheek.

Sirius neatly piled his papers, but Harry could see that he too was looking less anxious. He drained his remaining Coffee and stood up "Breakfast" He said loudly and he clapped his hands. "Kreacher?"

Kreacher quickly appeared at his elbow and bowed to the summons.

"Can you make us a breakfast please?" Sirius said.

"Of course Master Black." He croaked and he quickly made his way to the stove and with a click of his fingers a large frying pan, a pack of bacon and a box of eggs flew out of the small pantry. Harry continued on with his bread as did Ginny but they were both soon stopped by Mrs Weasley who pulled them both into a tight hug even though they were covered in flour

"Thank you Harry dear, if you had not warned Albus; Arthur would not have survived." Mrs Weasley said with a slight sniffle she then gave Ginny a small kiss on the top of her head and then made her way to Sirius to thank him "Oh, Sirius, thank you for allowing the children to come here at that hour."

Sirius bowed his head gracefully "Of course Molly, you do not need to thank me, you are like a family to Harry, of course I would have allowed them Sanctuary in the House of Black. Will Arthur be released before Christmas?"

"They are not sure." Mrs Weasley said biting her lip; they could all see the worry on her face.

"Then you are all to stay here until Arthur is out of St Mungo's." Sirius said joyfully, Mrs Weasley went to interrupt but Sirius stopped her with a hand "No I insist. St Mungo's is not that far from this house, and this house is also near the Muggle underground so it will be safe. I also invite you all to the Black Christmas dinner."

Molly thanked him and soon looked a little teary at Sirius's generosity, she then walked over to Kreacher and asked if he needed any help, the old elf looked at her critically then asked her to get the fresh loaf of bread out of the bread oven and to slice and butter them as he had just about finished the breakfast.

After the small simple breakfast everyone went upstairs to get a little sleep as they would be leaving for St Mungo's a little later to visit Mr Weasley. Harry asked Sirius if he could talk to him after and Sirius agreed but he told him that he would have to get some sleep first.

Harry however was not able to sleep, after an hour he gave up all together and quickly had a shower and dressed in a some black trousers, white shirt and a grey cardigan, he knew that they would be traveling the Muggle way so he dressed Muggle. He found the clothes were expensively made but they didn't look to extravagant.

He was in the middle of reading a book on application of magic on inanimate objects when someone knocked at his door. He cast his mind out to the wards on the house and he willed the door to open, he was surprised to see that it was not Sirius as he presumed but Ginny.

He quickly marked his page of his book and placed it down on the small chaise that Sirius had added whilst he had been away that now matched the rest of the room, he had also added a book shelf a small desk for a private work space.

"Ginny," Harry said with a smile "I thought you would be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep." She said as she entered his room looking around with interest, she looked over the bookshelf and brushed her finger along the spines of his books which he had unpacked from his trunk for easy access. "You have changed this year Harry; you are more focused, more academic."

Harry chuckled, "Sirius wanted me to focus on my studies and I didn't want to disappoint him. "He then paused then added quietly "I used to be like this anyway before Hogwarts, my uncle used to get angry at me for beating Dudley in tests so I used to study at night time and I would get answers wrong in tests on purpose."

Ginny gazed sadly at him "the entire House has noticed the change in you, you started tutoring and the sixth and seventh years have copied you. I think many have seen a different side to you over this year. I am sorry to hear about your uncle Harry, but I know that you probably still care a great deal about them even though they have treated you awfully."

Harry looked out of the window to the snowy street of London before he answered "they are the only family I had, they didn't have to take me in all those years ago but they did with nothing to gain from it. My aunt may not like me, but I am the only child of her sister I think that deep down she does care but she cannot get past the magic that I have."

"I can understand that." Ginny said sitting on his bed "mum's second cousin is a squib, he turned his back on the Prewetts after he turned eighteen he was jealous that he was born with no magic and it made him bitter."

"That is probably what happened with Petunia." Harry said, it made sense to him, she was two years older than his mother, it must have been a shock when Lily got her letter and they were shown what a witch could do. Perhaps her jealousy turned her hateful, and that was why she thought he was a freak, and magic unnatural, as it was what separated her from her sister. He then looked at Ginny and wondered why she had come up here. "So why can't you sleep?"

Her shoulders slumped and for the first time she reminded him of the vulnerable girl he had rescued from the Chamber of Secrets, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I am worried about dad, what with the use of the Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort returning and Dad being attacked by a snake, it has brought back memories of my first year."

Harry nodded he too would remember traumas of his past, they would could be triggered by many things but he also knew that they would always come to haunt him in a dream. "You dream about it?" he asked with genuine concern. Ginny nodded "I can relate," he continued quietly" before I had the vision of your father I was remembering every time that I had faced Voldemort over the years and I experienced the horror of the times like they were happening the first time."

Ginny looked away from him for a minute or two then turned back, "how do you deal with it all?"

"By remembering that there are people who care about me," Harry said truthfully, "whilst I do not talk about everything that has happened to me, as if I was to write an autobiography about my years at Hogwarts I am sure it would have to be split over four books so far. I will tell Ron and Hermione some and they will guess the rest, they do not push me for detail but they will offer comfort."

Ginny only nodded, she got up and made her way to the window where she looked out into the small square where a small family was playing in the snow. "That is why I am such good friends with Luna, she may be strange but she is very observant and intelligent. She too is an outsider in our year, and we bonded quickly in second year, we also knew each other from before Hogwarts."

Harry could understand that Ginny was an outsider. In her first year she had been shy and she had withdrawn from people whilst under the influence of Tom, she would have missed the opportunity to make the good friends that most students made in first year. "How do you know Luna?"

"Oh she lives not far from us, a few miles over the large hill." She said and she turned back after a deep breath, returning to her more normal expression "we stopped seeing each other when we were younger after her mother died; her father became very protective of her."

Harry searched for another subject to talk about as he wanted to brighten the mood. "Has Ron accepted you and Michael yet?"

Ginny smiled at his change of subject, "No of course not, all of my brothers still see me as a small girl who should not be dating."

"I am sure they are just being protective." Harry said smiling he remembered the argument that Ron and Hermione had when they were in Hogsmeade.

"They may mean well but it is infuriating." Ginny said "truth be told I find Michael boring occasionally, we don't have that much in common, and for a Ravenclaw he can be bloody clueless."

Harry laughed at her comment "I do understand that, I have come to think of Ron, Fred and George as my brothers also. Ron can be incredibly protective of me sometimes, Hermione also. But you shouldn't put so much emphasis on House traits, by the end of your first year I think most people change so much that they probably could be resorted into another house."

"You may be right." Ginny said, she the indicated to his books "you would probably be sorted into Ravenclaw now."

"Maybe, but in my sorting the Hat said I could have gone into any of the four houses, but had wanted to put me in Slytherin" Harry said he wondered now whether it was because of his connection to Voldemort or his personality traits. He knew that his ability to speak parseltongue could also have been a contributing factor to its decision. He wondered if he could speak to the Hat again and see where it would place him now. He suddenly realised that he was staring into space and was not paying any attention to Ginny.

"A Knut for your thought?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"My thoughts are worth more than that thank you very much" Harry said with a smile "I was just thinking about my sorting, sorry".

"No need to apologise" She said, there was a knock on the door and Sirius walked in "I should go get a quick shower."

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Sirius said looking slightly guilty.

"No." Harry said sincerely.

Sirius then led him down to the drawing room and closed the door and they settled into the leather sofas.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sirius said.

Harry quickly told him about the dream and what Dumbledore had said about his family rings. Sirius sat in silence for a few minutes before he said something.

"I do not understand the connection between you and Voldemort, I have never heard of power transference between two Wizards, but then again no one has ever survived the killing curse." Sirius said thoughtfully "but then you only got his parseltongue ability, you received no raw magical power."

Harry sat quietly; he could tell that Sirius was thinking extremely hard. He hoped that as a member of the Black Family which was one of the darkest families of them all he would be able to answer him.

"You have been able to close the connection somewhat since you received the Family Rings. "He said and he got up and started to pace in front of his Grandfather's portrait. "Have you noticed anything else since you got those Rings? Any abilities, more power behind your spells, knowledge you shouldn't have?"

"No," Harry said thinking back, "although I have found that I have picked up transfiguration better this year I am not sure if that is because of additional power behind my magic or my new studying routines, although I did managed to overpower four seventh years shield charms easily."

"The Family Rings and Magic do not boost your own. So it is not behind the increase of your power" Sirius said "but I wonder if the connection between you and Voldemort saps some of your strength, or at least your conscious strength."

"What do you mean conscious strength?" Harry asked he had never heard of that before, and he did not want to think about Voldemort sapping his strength.

"Conscious magic is your everyday magic, whilst if you wanted to you can channel more power into the spells it wouldn't be by much." Sirius explained "but you were a third year and you managed to produce a Patronus that managed to scatter over a hundred Dementors, that required a lot of magical power, but that was out of desperation and the need to protect."

"But the power of a patronus comes from the power of the memory" Harry said "the raw emotion powers the spell."

"No, it shapes the spell only; the power is what pushes the dementor away." Sirius explained "but…..if emotion is what fed the spell it could have closed you off from Voldemort." Sirius started to pace again and did not speak for another fifteen minutes "I think the power transference gives your insight to Voldemort's mind and gave you his parseltongue ability, but this power is foreign it's not your own, I think your magic may have always been fending it off keeping it weak. But I think the family magic is doing that now, which allows you to access your full magical reserves."

Harry processed that quickly it was hypothetically possible, but he didn't know how it could be proved. "What about this ability to push and pull his mind?"

"As the family magic is fending off the parasitic entity I would imagine it gives you more control over the connection." Sirius said "it wouldn't be perfect, you do not know Legilimency which is the skill to intrude the mind of others to your own ends, also Voldemort knows Occlumency the skill for defending the mind so he could protect his mind so that would work against you. But your new control would allow you a direct path into it."

"So why must I keep the Rings on at all time?" Harry asked,

"The magic is in your blood as it is ties to your family, but the Rings are a method for channelling the power much like a wand." He then pulled off his own Head of House ring and placed it in Harry's hand, Harry felt the cold, intimidating Black Family magic swirl around him, but he then looked up Sirius and saw that his eyes were glowing ever so slightly with a grey light that matched his eye colour, the family wards constricted and he felt magic pushing at him from either side, then the door and windows all opened and closed of their own accord and then the magic dissipated "as you just saw I do not need the ring, I practiced with the magic when I was younger so I know how to channel it, you however cannot control it like I do, the rings help to control it for you."

"If he was to die would I lose this connection?" Harry asked "and what about parseltongue?

"I am not sure; your connection to him would only last as long as he is alive, but parseltongue is hereditary it's passed down a bloodline." Sirius said "I suppose it is possible that you could be very distantly related to the blood line of Slytherin that you could possibly retain the ability, it would be an extremely dormant ability in your blood but by actively using it, it could become dominant."

Harry nodded, whilst he didn't like the attention the ability gave him, it was useful especially as it gave access to the Chamber of Secrets, he also wondered what other places it would give access to but dismissed that. "Have you got any theories on how I got his powers?"

"I have a few, but they just wouldn't fit," Sirius said rubbing his forehead in concentration "I think whatever he did, it ties to how he managed to cheat death. As to how he did that I am not sure at all, I know that there are some highly dark Magic's that prolong life but they all have consequences. Although his appearance is not so human so it could – "

Harry edged forward at Sirius's words it seemed that Sirius may have many ideas how Voldemort did come back. But he then shook his head "Sorry I just don't know Harry, I could start going through this library but it could take me years to find anything of help, Albus will have an idea but he will not say just in case we are captured and tortured."

Harry nodded he had come to realise that the Headmaster didn't like to tell people everything, he realised that it was probably to keep information safe from Voldemort, as in the last war a lot of information was betrayed to Voldemort through Pettigrew, Harry was also sure he was the reason why most of the members were picked off.

The sat talking about a few things, mainly what Sirius had been doing whilst Harry had been at Hogwarts, it seemed that the Sirius had managed to gain some support but he was still in the minority, and whilst he could demand to be heard as Lord Black, no action could be taken until he had more support. He also told him he was certain that the Malfoys were paying off members to support Fudge.

An hour or so later everyone was dressed in the Muggle clothes and were making their way through the London Underground with Tonks and Moody accompanying them. As they left the Underground Harry found himself in step with Moody, who had a bowler hat on to hide his magical eye which Harry could picture was either spinning around watching everything or directed at him.

"Where is St Mungo's?" he asked with interest, he wondered where the British magical hospital would be.

"Around here," Moody said indicating to the long road which had large stores all the way along. "It was not easy for us to find a suitable location for a hospital. Diagon Alley was not suitable as there was no building big enough, and the alley was full at any rate, and no hospital could be built underground like the ministry, it would not be healthy. The old Healers guild managed to get hold of the land up here and moved into it, they built a building that blended in with the surrounding area, theory was the sick wizards would be able to come and go and blend in with the large crowds."

Harry was nearly lost in a large crowd of people when Moody suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in front of an incredibly old-fashioned and run down shop window of a store with a sign that read "Purge & Dowse Ltd, under which another sign read "Closed for Refurbishment".

They quickly made their way through the portal and Harry found himself in a clean and warm interior of the building which was fall of wizards and witches who were sporting many strange injuries and from what he could see spell damage. As they slowly made their way towards a set of double doors when Harry saw a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets of hair, under which was a golden plaque

Dilys Derwent

St Mungo's Healer 1722-1741

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1741-1768

She was busy counting their party carefully, when she saw that Harry had caught her she smiled and waved and then walked out of her portrait. They followed Mrs Weasley through a number of corridors and they soon found Mr Weasley in a ward for patients who had suffered dangerous bites.

He was propped up against his pillows, everybody crowded around him and they were soon all happy to see that he seemed to be doing well apart from needing blood replenishing spells twice an hour a bandages changed every hour and a half.

He soon thanked Harry for saving his life, Harry did not like the gratitude it was only because of the connection between him and Voldemort that he had been able to and if he was honest it scared him.

They were soon dismissed from room as Moody, Tonks and Sirius wanted to speak to Mr Weasley in private, as they left Sirius gave him a wink and then entered the ward. But they were not beaten, the Twins were with them and they had a pack of extendable ears.

"… They searched the whole area but couldn't find Nagini anywhere. Not that we really expected her to linger after she attacked you. I am sure Voldemort would have known that she would have either been caught or been unable to enter" Sirius said.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "So far all of his attempts have failed, so a bit of personal recon was in order. Although if not caught it could have managed to get through many of the protections, Harrison says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," said Mrs Weasley. She sounded rather uneasy. "He is the only reason that Arthur is still alive. Albus wouldn't say how he managed to see…."

"That is because Harry was able to push himself into Voldemort's mind through the connection they share through his scar."

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about your kid Black, we all know that."

"Excuse me Alastor, you should be thanking my son, he is the only reason we are aware that he is back, he is the reason you had a peaceful fourteen years, and he was also responsible for saving Arthur whilst he was on duty," Sirius said harshly, "so please watch your tongue around me".

"Dumbledore didn't seem overly worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs Weasley delicately. "if anything he seemed happy about how Harry was able to control what he saw."

"Of course he's relieved," growled Moody he didn't seem to take any notice of Sirius' comments. "The boy's able to look into his mind, but is also able to keep him out. If he couldn't do that I am sure that the boy could have been possessed by You-Know-Who and our plans would be broadcast to him."

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, his heart plummeted the Weasleys were all now aware of how deep the connection ran. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking slightly fearful.

************************Authors Note************** Beta **** BEAU ************


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**Family of the Past, Family of the Future**

Harry didn't speak to anyone on the way back from St Mungo's; he sat next to Sirius and Mad-eye and paid no attention to anyone. Sirius had tried to make some light conversation but he had soon realised that Harry was not in the mood to talk to anyone, so he left him alone but kept shooting him worried looks.

Harry didn't want to meet their eyes; he knew that they would all be scared of him, and that they would never trust him now. The thoughts made him fear the upcoming festivities, it was sure to be the most awkward Christmas he had ever had; at the Dursley's he was able to escape by being in his cupboard before Hogwarts, but he would be forced to sit for the meal and made to smile.

Once back at the House he quickly made his way up to his room and grabbed a few things and made his way to the drawing room and using his power over the House wards he commanded the door to lock to all but a Black, and he prevented all internal apparitions he did not want the twins to be able to get to him even if they wanted to.

He quickly sat down on the drawing room sofa; he knew that he was being a coward in hiding from them all but he just did not want to face them. The Weasleys were like a family to him, Ron, Fred and George he imagined he cared for them like brothers care for each other, he had only met Bill once before this summer with his brother Charlie and he liked them a great deal , Percy – well he was complicated. Mr and Mrs Weasley however they had been like parents before Sirius has adopted him, now he supposed they were like an Aunt and Uncle.

He pulled out the wooden flute that Hagrid had made him four years ago and placed it to his lips and started to play. When he had whistled to calm down his owl he had whistled a tune that he had composed. He had been playing for a few hours, when he realised that someone was pounding on the door.

"Harrison James Black-Potter!" a girl's voice shouted through the door "release this door right now!"

Harry let out a large sigh and got up, as he did he was sure that he saw the portrait of Arcturus Black's eyes move, Harry stared at him for a moment but the portrait was as stiff and regal as always. He quickly opened the door and saw that Ginny was standing outside, and she did not look happy. She walked in quickly, and then she locked her own eyes to his.

"Why are you hiding from us?" She said is a decrepitly calm voice, but her gaze showed her fury at him "do you think you are being noble? Protecting us from this connection you share with Voldemort?"

Harry looked away from her, she was wrong, he just didn't want to face their reactions and scared and possibly pitying looks.

"Well you are being stupid." She said bluntly, he looked up at her and he could see how cold her eyes were "I am the only person that you know that has been possessed! And I know what to look for!"

"I am not being possessed" Harry said quietly "I saw how scared you all were of me after what you heard what Mad-eye said, you won't want anything to do with me now, I know I am a danger to the Order and your family, I should not even be here at the moment, I am a liability".

He was surprised when she slapped him on the arm "you are a bloody idiot! We were shocked, and scared not of you, but for you!"

Harry rubbed his arm; he could not remember a time when he had been slapped like that. "You're not scared of me?"

"Of course not" she snapped "we all bloody care about you! We are family in all but blood!"

Harry didn't know what to say, he was touched, he was happy to hear that they cared about him too.

"I am sorry."

"Well that is not good enough." Ginny replied walking over to the sofa where he had left his flute and she picked it up "Sirius wouldn't open the room for us; he said that you would open it when you were ready, although I think he would have opened it in an hour or so. Where did you learn to play? Everyone was listening to the melodies."

Harry blushed he hadn't realised that he had been playing loudly "over the summers I practiced to pass time."

"You are rather good." Ginny said, she blew into the flute and it let out a low note, "Although your compositions are sad and lonely."

"I composed many of them over this summer; I was not in a very happy mood." Harry said "what has everyone else said?"

"Well Ron is probably the most understanding, he says that you need time on your own and that it would not do to harass you, but he is getting anxious. The Twins actually do not care about what they heard they trust you and know that you would never harm them, they are more annoyed that you have forced them to walk around this house. "She said "I however was not going to sit down there and listen to another tune that showed how miserable you were."

Harry nodded "Thank you."

She then stood back up and walked towards the door. "I am going down to the kitchen for dinner which should be ready soon, do not make me come and find you again." And with that she walked out of the door.

Harry sat on the sofa again and just closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. Sorting through what Ginny had told him, he was actually glad she had forced him to open the door. He was moping and he knew he was.

"You would do well to find the Black copy of 'The Mind: A Wizards Tool' in the library" A voice said from within the room, a voice that he didn't recognise. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around, but nobody was there, only the two Black Family Portraits of Arcturus and Phineas, whilst the former hadn't moved the latter had, Phineas Black was standing there watching Harry.

"Can I help you Professor Black?" Harry said politely, he knew that the portrait would not respond well to anything else.

"No young Master Black." He said in his snide clever voice, which did not match the previous voice. "I was merely enjoying the spectacle of you being chastised by the young Miss Weasley. Young people and their relationships amuse me although it is unbecoming of the Heir to the house of Black to be treated in such a way."

"I will take your words of advice Professor Black, thank you." Harry said with a bow of the head. He gazed for a moment at the Portrait of his great grandfather, he knew that he was the one who suggested that book but why did he not move all of the time.

He quickly made his way down to the kitchen where everyone made him feel incredibly welcome, he wondered why he had been so afraid of their reactions, and for the first time since the dream he properly smiled and soon joined the torrent of talk, Sirius gave him a understanding nod and started to eat the dinner which the elves had made them.

The next morning Harry and Sirius woke early and began to decorate the entire house, they had got a great big Christmas tree for the drawing room, which they had decorated with real fairies and magical baubles that changed colour. They had decorated the large staircase with a magical floral decoration that Harry had found in the magical decorations shop; in three hours it had spread up the banisters to the top floor and sprouted white and red flowers. All of the chandeliers were strung with red and green streamers, and many of the walls were lined with wreaths of holly, and in certain rooms, garlands of mistletoe.

Kreacher and Winky as the Black Family elves had made all of the rooms ready for the guests; the had given them new sheets, an extra blanket for the beds, and also three white fluffy towels per room. The elves was enjoying being so busy, they would whistle Christmas carols, and were always asking if there was more they could be doing.

Harry spent the remainder of the day tending to Buckbeak who would be flying back to Hogwarts that night. The great beast was content to let Harry groom him and was soon asleep, Harry was just finishing a powerful disillusion charm on him when the doors to the garden opened and head of bushy hair poked out.

"Harry?" Hermione said and then she spotted him, she opened the door wider and stepped out.

"It is time to go Buckbeak" Harry said quietly, "go back to Hagrid he will look after you and I will hopefully see you when I come back to Hogwarts." He quickly untied the Hippogriff, who nudged him with his great head and then Harry took a step back to allow Buckbeak to spread his wings and take flight, a moment later there was a rush of wind and the soft screech and he was gone.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry said he picked up the grooming bag that Sirius had given him "I thought you were spending Christmas with your parents."

"I was, but to be truthful I was awful at skiing and I was embarrassing myself so I told mum and dad that I would need to be at Hogwarts for my exams." Hermione said as they walked back inside.

"When did you arrive?" he asked, handing the bag to Winky who had met him at the door with a cup of hot chocolate to chase away the cold.

"About twenty minutes ago," she said brightly taking a cup of hot chocolate herself and thanking the elf. "Ron told me what happened the other night."

Harry said nothing, he knew that Ron would have told Hermione and he did not begrudge him for it, in truth he was glad.

"I am not being possessed by him" Harry said quickly.

"I did not think that you were," she said "I think we would know anyway, you have not been acting strangely nor have you had any experience of lost time."

"Thanks." Harry said "are you actually going back to Hogwarts or are you staying for Christmas?"

"Sirius has invited me to stay" she said "which reminds me he wants to see you up in the drawing room."

Harry nodded and made his way up to the drawing room where Sirius was seated at the writing desk with a pile of parchment, so he knocked.

Sirius looked up and smiled "Harry come in, I am just going through some messages from my new friends in the Wizengamot and also some financial papers from Gringotts."

"All is well I trust?" Harry said taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"The Wizengamot is as usual a thorn in my side, but I have made connections with many of the Ancient Houses and you too will meet them at the Danvers Yule ball." Sirius said placing the parchments aside and clasped his hands together in front of him, "As for Gringotts the Black Vaults are growing again, I do not know what happened to them but they had been drained a great deal. Your vaults are in a similar state due to the death of your parents, it would prevent the profits from your business interests from reaching them but you will see growth in them very soon with the intake of the profits."

"Would I be able to go to Gringotts?" Harry asked "I would like to meet with Griphook he has been looking into the rebuilding of the Potter Estate."

Sirius had a faraway look for a moment "That is no problem, I will take you and we can do a bit of shopping, and I think you should rebuild the manor that once sat there, Peverell Manor was beautiful, and it was made of Bath stone which made the building glow in the sun. it was not a grand museum like the Black Manor, or any of the other wizarding manors, it was elegant but rather simple, Your ancestors preferred that style and the interior whilst it showed the Potter history and wealth, it was not overly extravagant."

"Griphook has found the original plans for the manor in the Potter vault but the cost to rebuild the manor without any interior decorating would be around one and half million Galleons." Harry said, he wondered if that was over the top.

"That sounds about right." Sirius said "the stone alone will cost a fortune, it will be coming from a quarry in Bath that has been mined by wizards for generations, this quarries stone has a small amount of quartz in it which allows for the stone to be magically fused and enchanted."

Harry sat for a moment, he had not been aware of that but he supposed it made sense, "Hermione said that you wanted to see me?" he said to prompt him.

"Ah yes" Sirius said and he looked incredibly on edge "I was wondering as you will be meeting your Godmother tomorrow afternoon if you would want to Visit your parents graves?"

Harry looked at his Godfather in shock, he looked mournful "I… if you wouldn't mind I would, Neville mentioned that they were buried in Godric's Hollow?." He said quietly.

"Remus had them buried in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, he couldn't access the Potter Estate, so they couldn't be entombed in the Potter Mausoleum" Sirius said in a breaking voice.

"I never thought about in really, I knew they died there but I never thought about what happened to them after, Neville told me they were buried there" Harry said after a moment, "Can we visit my cottage in the village?"

"Of course, it has been in your family for centuries." Sirius said and his voice had returned to somewhat normal tone. "James once told me that it had been the home of one of your greatest ancestors and that he had given the family its greatest secret."

Harry was intrigued "what secret?"

"He wouldn't tell me, he then disappeared under his cloak so that I couldn't ask him to explain." Sirius said with a ghost of smile.

"Have you been there yourself?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius didn't answer for a while but gazed at a picture of his parents that was in the glass case next to the fire. "I haven't stepped foot in Godric's Hollow since the night they died and I left you with Hagrid."

"What is the village like?"

"It is a quiet and beautiful place especially at Christmas." Sirius said "it is a famous village, for hundreds of years wizarding families have lived there, and of course Gryffindor himself came from the village and it is named in honour to him."

Harry nodded; he had vaguely remembered reading about the village in A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot recently. "When can we go?"

"If you want to we can go now, and we can got to Diagon Alley straight after." Sirius said pocketing a few pieces of parchment.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was dressed warmly in a thick black robe, Sirius and Harry quickly made their way outside and into the snow covered grass square and Sirius gripped Harry's arm tightly and they soon found themselves a small secluded area of trees down a little lane that led to a picturesque little village.

"This is the village's apparition point for visitors." Sirius said in a gruff voice,

They set off down the little lane; they soon arrived at the edge of the village. There were many rows of old cottages, with snow caped thatch roofs. Many had small little gardens in front of them, and many were covered in ivy, he remembered a light blue door and wondered if he was remembering his house or had dreamt it.

As they made their way into the small village square they both saw the large marble war memorial, they noticed that many villagers were rushing around making last minute preparations for Christmas, they were also being noticed by a small number of people, a majority of them were quite old.

"They are the magical residents of the village" Sirius muttered, and he then set off towards the north of the village, as they passed the memorial Sirius gasped. The memorial had shimmered and transformed into a marble statue of three people, people who looked incredibly familiar to them both; a man with messy black hair, a beautiful women with long flowing hair and they were both supporting a small baby in their arms and gazed down with a look of pure love. "I – I never knew …" Sirius said but he seemed incapable of continuing.

"Hello young Sirius Black." Said a small and cheerful, Female voice.

They both turned to see a kind elderly lady looking at them; she was dressed in a large black shawl. She had pure white hair and looked like she was in the last stages of decomposition, she was the most ancient looking women that Harry had met, whilst she has a slight hesitation to her step, her eyes were alive with great interest and keenness.

"Hello Professor Bagshot" Sirius said with a tight controlled voice "Harry this is Professor Bathilda Bagshot, the author of –"

"'A History of Magic'," Harry finished "it is a pleasure to meet you Professor."

She smiled at him "it is very nice you meet you again young Harrison, I have not seen you since you were a baby and you managed to place a sticking charm on all of my books to prevent me reading them."

Harry smiled, he liked to hear about his time with his parents, and he wasn't surprised about his use of accidental magic, he had come to realise since starting Hogwarts that he had been doing it for years before.

"When was this placed here Bathilda?" Sirius asked looking sadly at the faces of his dead best friends.

"The first anniversary of their deaths." She said sadly joining him at looking at them "Your grandfather had it placed here."

"Arcturus did this?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh yes, it caused quite a stir in the Village the day that Lord Arcturus Black arrived in the village wand in hand." She said with a small chuckle. "He said that it was only right that the monument was erected for his cousin's sacrifice, and then he disappeared from society. "

"Well I don't want to keep you but we do have some business to attend to" Sirius said tightly.

"Of course," she said with a knowing smile and she tottered off down another small lane.

"How old is she?" Harry asked once she was out of earshot.

"Old." Sirius said "she is also quite a bit older than Albus. Your parents would often look in on her when they lived here; she is an incredible historian and has some amazingly fanciful tales"

Harry could only imagine what she would know; she had lived for over a hundred years at least. They soon began to walk towards a part of the village which held the village church if the large spire was anything to go by. When they arrived it was relatively small and made from roughly worn stone but the spire was large and made of wood.

"This is where you were baptised," Sirius muttered as he walked towards the iron kissing gate that led to the graveyard he placed a hand onto the gate handle but he hesitated. Harry placed a comforting hand on to his shoulder and with a deep breath the made their way through the graveyard, Harry saw a number of familiar names on the tomb stones but they had yet to find his parents grave.

They were halfway into the graveyard when Harry stopped by a set of headstones when he felt his head of House Ring turn ice cold, he looked down at it for a moment and saw that it flickered with a small amount of light.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked when he saw that he had stopped.

"My ring has become as cold as ice." He said whilst he gripped the ring tightly with his other hand to try and warm it back up.

"We must be near their graves." He said looking around the gravestones, "the rings will do that when you are near dead family members." He cast spells that melted all of the surrounding snow from the gravestones. "But this cannot be your parents graves, these are centuries old."

But Harry had stopped listening, he reached out with his mind and followed a small tendril of magical energy that felt as small as a thin as a thread of spider's web, with his eyes closed he followed it to where it was strongest, and opened his eyes. He stood before a small tombstone that was made of a rough slab of stone into which was etched the name:

Ignotus Peverell

Under the name was a strange symbol that Harry had never seen but before he could think on it further his ring grew even colder and he felt it pull his hand up with the stone facing the stone, light poured out from it, but it was green and silver then next thing that he knew was a thestral was formed and it dived into the headstone. And then it all faded.

"Sirius what was that?" Harry asked quite started.

"He must have been Lord Peverell at one time, the magic was paying homage to that," Sirius explained "I think he is an important Ancestor to the Potters, James once told me about an Ignotus, but I cannot recall the reason it might have been another Ignotus, we had been out to the Three Broomsticks and it had been a heavy evening"

Harry nodded and forced himself to reach out to the Potter magic again and he felt two small threads connecting him to a placed further back in the graveyard. So he walked in that direction and Sirius followed after Harry explained.

They soon found themselves in front of a large white marble tombstone, Both Sirius and Harry froze like the marble on which was engraved

James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter, Born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981

Lily Eloise Potter, Lady Potter, Born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

Harry read the words carefully and he suddenly felt his ring pull his had up again and it pulsed, brown and silver and the Griffin flew out of the light and was absorbed into the tomb stone.

He read the message at the bottom, and he just couldn't understand why it was written on their tombstone. With a cold plunging feeling in his stomach it occurred to him that it was a death eater had besmirched their graves.

"Why is that written on their graves?" Harry exclaimed to Sirius "how dare someone vandalise their graves."

Sirius paused for a moment to look at Harry carefully; Harry could see that he too was incredibly moved by standing at the foot of their graves. "That is inscribed on all of the Potter family graves Harry" he said quietly and Harry could hear his voice catching in his throat. "For hundreds of years the Potters have never feared death, James explained it to me after the death of your grandfather; death is not an enemy but is the next great adventure. To live on in the next life, the Potter family motto is 'Death is not an Enemy, Death is thy friend."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, he didn't understand it, they were dead how could they live on?"

"The people we care about never truly leave us" Sirius said as he knelt down "think of the protection that lies in your blood, Lily sacrificed herself for you and is protecting you from beyond the grave. Your patronus is the exact form of your father's animagus form; you were able to project him from within you. Also your family magic is an extension of all of your ancestors you are connected to them all through that magic."

Harry thought on that for a moment, and found that he could not find fault in Sirius's words. He thought of what they had given him, they gave him life not only once when he was born but they had given their lives to make sure that he lived when they had been betrayed. In that moment he was never more proud of whom his parents were; they were highly respected by the magical community, they had been powerful and creative but they had loved him and would have wanted the best for him.

Harry asked Sirius to conjure him a wreath of flowers, and he was quickly passed a large wreath of what Harry was sure were black, red and white lilies and placed them in the middle of the tombstone. "I will make you proud, I will be the son of the Lord and Lady Potter and I will try to live up to your own reputations." He said quietly.

As he stood up he felt a number of tears freeze on his cheeks in the cold, Sirius then bent down and placed another wreath of red and green lilies. He spent a moment whispering low to his parents and when he stood up Harry could see that Sirius' eyes were watering more than his own.

He then placed his hands on both of Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "They would be proud of you already, I am proud of you as well. Since you came to the House in the summer you have changed, you have become more academic, you are even teaching other students defence. But you are the most humble person that I have ever met, you have never let your ill-fated fame go to your head and I commend you for that. You are my son and whilst I know that you have only known me since I kidnapped Ron and you thought I was trying to kill you, but I have loved you since you were placed in my arms by your parents and they named me your godfather. I am so happy that you, Harrison James Black-Potter are my son and that I have gotten to know you."

Harry felt more tears full down his cheeks; he knew that he felt the same way about Sirius. He was a missing piece of his life, and he could not imagine life without him. And without a second thought he hugged Sirius. "I love you too Sirius."

After a small moment they broke apart and quickly wiped their tears away and looks around somewhat awkwardly. And they soon began to walk out of the graveyard. As Harry walked passed a row gravestones his foot slipped on a patch of ice he nearly hit his head on the tombstone next to him which was made out of red granite, he only prevented his fall by catching himself on the tombstone. But what he found his face level with shocked him even more.

Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana

Were your treasure is, there will your heart be also.

"I think those are the tombstones of Dumbledore's mother and sister." Sirius said helping Harry secure his footing, "I remember my mother gossiping about them at a dinner party once, strange to think that Albus was once as young as we are."

Harry looked at the gravestone with confusion, why had Dumbledore never mentioned that they were both from this same village. He then noticed that his father's name was not there so he pointed it out to Sirius.

"You won't find his grave, Percival Dumbledore was sentenced to Azkaban for attacking Muggles. " Sirius explained "many of the purebloods said that it was because of Percival's absence in his life that Albus became a Muggle lover. It was a strange business that, no one was ever sure why he done it."

They quickly made their way out of the cemetery and Sirius led him down one of the villages little lanes, they soon found themselves in front of a cottage, the cottage looked next to perfect still, the only sign of damage was to one corner of the top floor which has been exposed to the elements where the wall had been blown apart. The front garden was overgrown, with tall hedges that obstructed views to the ground floor apart from where the large rusted gate broke the hedge.

"This used to be a beautiful cottage," Sirius said sadly gazing at the cottage "it was often used by the Dowager Lady Potter."

"Will I be able to have it repaired?" Harry asked walking towards the gate to get a better look.

"You could." Sirius said looking carefully up at the damage to the top floor. "When I gave you over to Hagrid: he had moved James and Lily's bodies out into the front garden. I sealed the cottage; so that no one but you or me could enter. I knew that I would not be able to get back to the cottage for a while so I wanted to protect it from looters."

"What do I have to do to remove its status as a historical monument?" Harry asked, In truth he thought it was slightly wrong that it was a monument.

"It's your house so you can do what you want with it." Sirius said "the Ministry as we know are fools, but they should know better than to classify it as such as it has been in your family for centuries and they have no control over it."

"I will have to ask Griphook to look into the condition of the property and I will have the possessions sent to my vault." Harry said and he touched the gate, he knew that he would never live in this house himself but he would honour the Potter history. At that moment a sign rose from the shrubbery that covered the ground behind the gate on which said:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever

to have survived the killing curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

And as a reminder of the violence

That tore apart their family

Harry saw that people had written on the sign in everlasting ink which made him smile, whilst the information on the sign was somewhat incorrect he was glad that people had remembered his parents.

Sirius pulled out his wand and after asking for permission he Vanished the sign and the magic that it was tied to. He then cast a spell towards the house and Harry felt power well up from under the property and he felt the ward stone reactivate and tie itself immediately to him. He quickly sealed it off to all but anyone who held the magical key that would allow them entry.

They then made their way out of the village quickly aware of how much time had passed and quickly apparated away to Diagon Alley.

He quickly went to Gringotts where he was quickly directed to Griphook's office after twenty minutes they agreed to start the rebuilding of the Peverell Manor. Griphook showed him the expected income from his business interests and Harry was blown away by the amount and he realised that even with the cost of the building work he would still have more money in his vault by next year than he currently did.

He then spent the next three hours buying gifts for everyone which he found incredibly hard, Sirius had cast a glamour spell on him before they had left the bank to prevent him from being recognised by anyone and to allow them to split up to by his remaining gifts. When they got back to the House they were soon greeted by everyone, Harry saw that the Tonks' had arrived and were sitting in the kitchen talking with members of the Order. Harry went up to his room to drop off the gifts and then joined everyone for dinner.

*****************************Authors Note************** BETA*********** BEAU *******************


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One  
Black Family Yule Celebrations**

The next morning Harry awoke quite early, it was Christmas day and he didn't want to miss a moment with his family. He looked at the foot of his bed and saw that he had a very large pile of presents which he quickly got to work opening.

Remus had bought him a set of excellent books entitled: Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Ark Arts. It contained coloured illustrations of wand movements in exquisite detail of hundreds of hexes, jinxes, curses and counter curses. He could not wait to get some time alone so he could practice some of the spells. Hagrid had sent him a fur wallet that was charmed to be kept closed which had tried to bit him when he tried to open it. Hermione has bought him a homework planner which would squeak out advice every time it was opened. Tonks had given him a book on Auror level spells which came with a note: please do not let Mad-eye see this. Ron had bought him a large pack of Bertie Botts beans. Fred and George had given him a box of samples of their latest products which he found fascinating and an example of some highly advanced application of magic.

Andromeda and Ted had bought him a set of formal duelling robes that if he was honest were not unlike other robes apart from the extra movement they allowed the legs. They were black with dark red inner lining and silver detailing. Mr and Mrs Weasley had given him the usual handmade jumper and some mince pies, Dobby had given him a painting which looked like he had made himself, Kreacher and Winky had got him a wizards grooming kit. Ginny had also bought him a new quill made from the tail feather that Fawkes had left when he delivered the message from Mrs Weasley, it had a silver nib on which was inscribed H.J.B-P. Sirius had given him a large portrait of Peverell House that had been created by the Diagon Alley magical artisan from a memory Sirius had supplied.

He quickly dressed in some casual clothes and walked down to Ron's bedroom to see that he was in the process of opening his own presents.

"Morning Harry," he said when he saw him, "thanks for the Keeper's gloves."

"No worries." He said as he walked over to the curtain to open them to allow natural light it.

"Did you get a Homework planner from Hermione too?" He asked as he ate a chocolate frog.

"Yeah I did." Harry said with a chuckle, "You would think that we were always behind on our homework."

"She obviously thinks we still need to do more." Ron said darkly and he then picked up another present just as the twins apparated into the room.

"I would not go down stairs if I were you." George said darkly.

"Why not?" Ron said looking up from a gift that looked like Quidditch memorabilia.

"Percy" Fred said with malice.

"Mum sent him a Christmas jumper." George explained, "He sent back a knitting book with a tracking charm on it."

"He did what!" Ron exclaimed, "That dirty sneaky prat!"

"Well it didn't work," George said, "Sirius said that the wards here deflected the owl so it flew to St Mungo's where mum had just left for."

"How did Sirius know about the Wards?" Ron asked looking above him at the ceiling as though trying to see the wards.

"He would have felt the wards divert the owl and react to the tracking magic," Harry said as way of an explanation, "the security charms that are on this house would prevent anything compromising that security."

"Didn't you say you got a letter from him?" George asked Ron.

"Yeah, he was warning me to stay away from Umbridge and to be more careful." Ron said thinking back to it "The thing is the letter was out of character for him. Now this thing with the tracking charm, he would know not to try and use them."

"Well the Burrow does have some protective enchantments, although nothing on this place," Fred said eating one of Ron's chocolate frogs, "but from what Dad has said about them, even they would not have allowed the present to go through."

"It is all very suspicious," George said, "if you will excuse us we have a gift of our own we need to prepare for our dear brother."

And with a crack they disappeared, Both Ron and Harry shared looks, neither of them wanted to be Percy when the twins were done with their gift. They weren't given long to think over everything as Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Thanks for the book Harry; I have been looking at buying it for a while." Hermione said brightly, she was holding three large boxes which she sat down. "Ron I liked the Perfume you sent me, but it was quite unusual."

Ginny stifled a small laugh, as did Harry, he couldn't believe that Ron had bought her a Perfume.

"Thanks for the Goggles Harry." Ginny said as Ron and Hermione started a conversation about Percy's letter.

"Thank you for the Phoenix quill." Harry said sincerely. "It is a great gift."

"It was nothing, I know you like Magical Creatures and what is more magical than a Phoenix." She said.

"So what is in the Boxes?" Ron said loudly.

"Well I made three patchwork quilts for the house elves." Hermione said, she then gave Harry a very stern look, "you had better have got them something too Harry!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course I did. I bought them some new high quality towels and Pillow cases so that they can make their own clothes."

Hermione turned slightly pink around the cheeks "Well I should go and give them to the elves." She then made her way towards the door with the boxes piled up in her arms but Harry quickly cut her off.

"You would be better off leaving the gifts in their rooms," he said quickly, "Kreacher will not have you in his kitchen at the moment, he will be getting Christmas lunch ready."

"Well you are one of his masters," she said grumpily, "you are allowed in there, or you could call for Dobby who is your elf."

"I cannot, Kreacher is the Head House Elf of the House of Black, Dobby may be a Potter elf but he is residing in the House of Black and therefore is under Kreacher." Harry said sternly, "I would not dare to intrude in their domain today. You can put them in their rooms."

Hermione huffed but agreed.

He led them up to the top floor and into the linen cupboard and made their way first to Kreacher's room; It was a simple room, it contained a bed that had been shrunk to be the right size for the elf, it was made of light oak, a wardrobe that was charmed to match the bed. The walls were dark green with a silver design over them but on one wall there was a detailed Black family crest.

Hermione looked around the room with an air of approval, "Well I will just leave it here for him then." She placed the box on the bed and then made their way through the two other rooms, they were similar, although Dobby had a few knitting needles and balls of wool on a shelf, and he had also framed the sock that Harry had used to free him from the Malfoys.

"Now that you are done, I think it is time we joined everyone downstairs for breakfast." Ron said and they all agreed so they made their way down to the Dining room for a small breakfast. They were soon joined by the Tonks' who arrived during the middle of breakfast after which Kreacher threw them out of the Dining room until dinner, as the elves had to get it ready.

At lunch time the Weasleys and Harry got ready for a trip to St Mungo's, they were all going to see Mr Weasley although Harry was meeting Lady Longbottom and Neville in the lobby at one thirty, they were going to take him to visit his Godmother. He was actually quite nervous about meeting Neville's parents he knew that they had been tortured into insanity but he did not know how responsive they would be.

At twelve o'clock they left the House and made their way to the Hospital with Mad-Eye and Remus escorting them in a car that had been sourced by Mundungus, the car had been enchanted so they fitted quite easily.

Once they arrived outside they quickly left the car and they made their way inside leaving Dung to park the car and wait for their return. Harry looked around and saw that there were quite a few witches and wizards on the street going towards the hospital, they stood out as the Muggles were not out in great numbers.

Once they got into the reception area Harry noticed that it had been decorated for Christmas, it looked extremely welcoming and seasonal.

They found Mr Weasley in good cheer, propped up in bed with the remains of a turkey dinner on a tray and the Daily Prophet on his lap, and Harry wasn't sure but he thought Mr Weasley look guilty.

"Is everything alright Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked as Mr Weasley start to open his presents eagerly.

"No, everything is fine Molly." He said rather joyfully, "You haven't seen Healer – err – Smethwyck have you?"

"No?" said Mrs Weasley said with a curious tone, "Do you need to see a healer?"

"No its fine," Mr Weasley said quickly, "he is a rather interesting fellow, he is a Muggle born and was telling me some very interesting things about them."

Harry spent the next forty minutes with them all and then he was escorted down to the reception area to wait for the Longbottom's.

"Have you seen them Remus?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have only visited them a few times over the years," he said in a sorrowful voice. "I can never face them that often, I always choose to remember them how they were not how they are."

Harry nodded, he would imagine it would be difficult to see two people that you knew well turn in to shells that couldn't recognise anyone "What will you do whilst I am with the Longbottom's?"

"I will go back to Arthur's ward," Remus said "the man in the bed opposite Arthur has just received his bite, I might be able to help him."

Harry was about to ask another question when the Longbottom's arrived.

Augusta Longbottom approached with Neville in toe who looked incredibly shy, she then stepped up to them and held her hand out to Remus, "Remus Lupin, it is good to see you again, Neville spoke quite highly of you when you were a Professor, I was sorry that you had to leave."

"Thank you for your words Madam Longbottom." Remus said humbly, "And it is nice to see you too Neville, Harry told me that you have improved a great deal."

Neville shook Remus's offered hand and blushed, "Harry has given me a few pointers." He said in a quiet voice.

"It is good to see you again Mr Black-Potter," Augusta said holding out her bony hand which Harry turned over and kissed her first two knuckles. "It would seem that your adoptive father has taught you well."

"It is good to meet you outside the Wizengamot Madame Longbottom," Harry said politely, "and thank you for agreeing to me meeting your son and my godmother."

"It is nothing; you would have met them many years ago had you not have been raised by your maternal aunt." She said bluntly.

Harry nodded, whilst he didn't get on well with his maternal relatives, they were still his family.

"Is it ok to leave him with you Augusta?" Remus asked.

"Of course," she replied and with that she gave him a curt nod and made her way towards the lifts.

"I will see you in an hour or so." Remus said as he walked Harry towards the lifts with Neville at Harry's side.

They soon arrived on the fourth floor which had two oak doors that had a large sign above them that read: SPELL DAMAGE. Augusta led them through the door and down another corridor until they came to another door which she had another sign over it: Janus Thickey Ward. With a flick of her wand the door unlocked with a small click and opened.

They were soon met by a rather rounded motherly witch, she reminded Harry a lot of Mrs Weasley. "Ah Mrs Longbottom it is nice to see you today." she said in a motherly fond voice she smiled at Neville. "Hello Neville and who is your friend?"

"Hello Healer Celeste." Augusta said shaking the women's hand, Harry realised that she was a very no nonsense women. "This is Harrison Black-Potter; he is here to visit his godmother for the first time."

The Healer looked at him with a sad look, then her gaze sharpened suddenly on one of her patients who was trying to escape his room and from within her lime green robes she pulled out her wand out and cast a locking charm on the door

"Jullius, get back to bed please dear; you know you're not supposed to be out of bed." She said and with a smile she left them walking towards the end of the ward where two beds were situated close together.

Harry got his first look of Neville's father; he had white short hair, his face was quite narrow and withdrawn, and his eyes were not focused on anything at all, his white hair was extremely thin and he had receded a lot since the photo was taken of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry saw where Neville got his rather prominent ears from.

He then turned to look at Alice Longbottom; she no longer had the same plump happy looking face that Harry knew she once had from the photo of the Order of the Phoenix and from the face of his friend who he knew took after her a great deal. She was incredibly thin and her face was very worn. Her eyes looked very large on her small face, they were staring directly at Neville, but he was not sure she actually could see him.

"Hello Frank, dear," August said placing a kiss on her son's head she crossed to Alice and held her hand, "and how are you today Alice."

Alice did not react to her at all but stared at Neville as walked over to hug his mother. Harry felt like he was intruding slightly on a family moment but Neville soon pulled Harry over.

"Mum this is your godson Harry." He said with a soft voice that Harry had never heard before, but she seemed to stir, she gazed slightly at Harry and she mumbled something which neither he or Neville could understand at all.

Neville and Augusta sat with them for a while just telling them about what they had been up to in their lives, he wished he could have left them as he felt so out of place but Augusta had placed wards around them once the curtains has been pulled around them.

He turned to Augusta when Neville was talking to his father.

"Do you mind me asking you a question Madam Longbottom?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not," she said, "and please call me Augusta if you are comfortable with it."

"Is there any – will they – I mean –"he said; but he just didn't know how to phrase the question.

She gave him a direct sad look, "Is there any hope that they will recover?"

Harry could only nod, it was a very personal question but he felt he had to ask.

"We can only hope." She said gazing at her son and daughter-in-law, "Frank was held under the cruciatus curse the longest and he is in the worse condition. Alice had been protecting Neville while he was in his cot she had been able to do two things when the death eaters arrived; she placed a silencing charm around the cot to preventing Neville from hearing anything, and she sent off one of those patronus messages that was used by the Order of the Phoenix."

"How did the Death Eaters get through the Wards of Hemlock Hall?" Harry asked, Sirius has mentioned the Longbottom ancestral home during his studies, Sirius had told him the story of why it was called Hemlock Hall, the family had settled there after an ancestor was poisoned by stewing hemlock rather than nettles for tea, and it remembrance for that error they named it hemlock. But Neville had told him about the manor it had been in the family for centuries, and whilst it was not the most extravagant house, it had vast gardens, and every square inch of it had been warded extensively, Neville had confessed that most of the Longbottom fortune had gone to the on-going treatment for his parents and warding the family home.

"We had removed the Fildelius Charm not long after that Halloween. Frank was in the process of updating the ward schemes on the grounds, and they were in a recharging cycle when the Death Eaters attached." She explained with a hint of regret. "They used dark magic and an illegal Ward breaking artefact. The device allowed them to locate the outer perimeter and an outer ward stone by using blood they had collected from a battle where Frank had been badly injured. They punched a hole through the wards and marched up to the house, Barty Crouch Junior had cast anti-transportation wards around the entire property so they could not escape."

"I am sorry for what happened to you Mada- Augusta," Harry said, he did not know what he would do if something like that happened to the Weasleys, Tonks', or Remus and Sirius. "I am sorry for what happened to your parents Neville."

Neville smiled at him sadly. "They may not be able to speak to me or perhaps recognise me but at least I can see them." Alice then gave him a small blue wrapper and he tucked it into his pocket. "You never get to see your own parents I think you had it worse."

"I was going to say the same thing," Harry said gazing at Alice, "my parents are dead, but here yours are so close, but they are so far away."

Alice then grabbed his hand and placed a wrapper into his hand and she smiled gummily at him. He opened his hand and found a small Exploding bonbon wrapper in his hand.

"She never gives me those," Neville said when he showed him the wrapper, she gives me Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, it was her favourite sweet."

Harry frowned but pocketed the wrapper; it was the first thing he had received from his Godmother.

As they walked out they were stopped by a man with blonde wavy hair, sparkly dark blue eyes and a large gin.

"Professor Lockhart?" Harry said.

"Yeah, this is where he has been since the accident with the memory charm since second year," Neville said, "don't make eye contact with him he will ambush you about autographs."

They needn't have worried though, the Healer Celeste was back "Gilderoy, you naught boy get back into your bed dear." She then guided him back to his bed and then looked back at them. "Well it was nice to see you again Madame Longbottom, you too Neville and Harrison. I like to think they know they get visitors at this time of year, Look at poor Mr Bode he has received presents from his friends not that they left their names being as Bode is an Unspeakable."

Harry looked over at the bed that Bode was in, he recognised the name from his time in the Ministry. "he works in the Ministry doesn't he? What happened to him?"

"Nobody is quite sure, he cannot tell us either as he is speaking in languages none of us understands." Celeste said.

"Where did that plant come from?" Neville asked suddenly.

"What is it Neville?" Augusta said sharply gazing at the small plant that Neville was now examining carefully. It was small and ugly but it had long, swaying tentacles which small leaves attached. Harry knew that he recognised the plant but he couldn't place it, he was sure that it was a common first year plant but he hadn't revised that far back yet.

Neville picked the pot up and moved it away from Bode. "This is a cutting from Devil's Snare." He flicked the base of the plant and the tentacles swiped for his fingers but he had already moved them. It had gone from looking docile and peacefully to an aggressive and deadly looking plant.

"Who did you say sent this gift?" Harry asked the Healer who was looking shell shocked and bewildered.

"A man sent it dressed in back who had his face covered," she said in a whisper, "I just assumed he was an Unspeakable, they are mysterious like that."

"You need to call in Director Croaker of the Department of Mysteries, and Director Amelia Bones of the DMLE, you just had an attempted murder on your hands." Augusta said sternly, she then looked over to Neville's parents. "I want Alice and Frank moved to a private room and I want them under supervision at all times."

"Of course Madam Longbottom." She said and she quickly walked over to Bode and was running her wand over him checking him with diagnostic spells.

"Well done Neville you probably just saved that man's life." Harry said.

"Harrison is correct Neville." Augusta said "I am proud of you. I think tomorrow I will take you to Ollivander's to get you checked for a wand."

Harry nodded in approval behind her back, he was glad she would take him to get that before school started. They slowly walked down to the ground floor, Augusta spoke about how Sirius being free had been a good influence on him, she said he reminded her of his grandfather but much more approachable. After meeting back up with the Weasleys and Remus they made their goodbyes and soon they were driving back through London.

Dinner was a great affair that evening, the Elves had outdone themselves. The table had two ice sculptures, that were in the shape of two swans that had been enchanted to randomly take flight at any moment. There was also many plates full of Christmas food and all of the trimmings, Kreacher it seemed was going all out with the food for their first Christmas.

Sirius had also bought out a few bottles of Elf wine for everyone, although Mrs Weasley had not agreed that they should be drinking as they were underage but Sirius had told her that he was only allowing them one glass as it was a formal meal and Mrs Weasley allowed it although she made sure that no one reached for another glass. What she didn't know was that Fred and George had cast refilling charms on the crystal goblets.

Sirius has been in great spirits by the end of the night, he had spent a great deal of time talking to Andromeda about his plans for the Black properties. He had then spent over an hour dropping none too subtle hints to Remus and Dora who had turned bright red, one with embarrassment and one in anger. Andromeda and Ted both found this extremely amusing as they believed that Dora should be looking for a good match. Harry could tell that Sirius would have to sleep with one eye open after tonight, Remus was looking close to cursing him.

Eventually the meal broke up and Harry made his way up to his room, with a rather fuzzy head and settled into bed and smiled; this had been his best Christmas yet.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
To Dance with the Occlumens**

Three days before the end of holidays Harry was halfway through reading the book that Arcturus had told him to read regarding the Mind Arts when he was broken from his concentration by a knock on the door.

"Harry, dear," said Mrs Weasley poking her head into his room and looking around before she saw him lounging on the small chaise, "Sirius needs you down in the living room, Professor Snape would like a word with you."

Harry frowned, what could Snape want with him over the holidays? Had he done that badly on the large essay he had handed in before he left? "Thank you Mrs Weasley I will come straight away." He said as he marked the page in the book and with a quick glance in the mirror to make sure that he was presentable he made his way down to the ground floor where he saw that the door had been closed so he knocked.

"Come in Harry." Sirius' voice called.

As he walked in he saw that Sirius and Snape were sitting on the sofas opposite each other and they both held a look of mutual dislike on their faces.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry said politely taking the seat next to Sirius, "And would you care for some form of refreshment?" He added me a small glare towards Sirius, he seemed to have forgotten his own manners, even if it was Snape.

"No, thank you Black-Potter," Snape said looking at him "I was supposed to see you alone Black-Potter but Black –"

Sirius made a noise to interrupt but Harry cut over him. "Sirius will be staying Professor; he is my adoptive father, as my guardian that is his right."

Snape smirked in Sirius' direction at Harry's words but he did not comment on his presence when he spoke. "The Headmaster has asked that I begin to instruct you in the art of Occlumency when you are back to school."

"I was not aware that you were proficient in the Mental Arts Professor." Harry said with a look of surprise. "But I would imagine that Occlumency is how you are able to hide your true allegiance from Voldemort." He indicated to Snape's arm where it was branded by the Dark Mark.

Snape rubbed his arm where the mark was subconsciously. "As you have correctly deduced I have the skills in Occlumency that I will be teaching you over the coming weeks."

"Albus couldn't teach Harry?" Sirius asked, Harry had spoken to him about the book Arcturus had told him to read, he had found it for him and explained a great deal about the two opposing magical practices. He told him that whilst he could protect his own mind, he did not have the skill of breaking or entering a mind as he did not like the ability to do so. It was a Black Family tradition that all members were taught at a young age. But as he had never learnt Legilimency he couldn't teach Harry the arts.

"The Headmaster is unable to teach him due to the connection that runs between him and the Dark Lord." Snape snapped, "If the Dark Lord were to realise that the Headmaster was in Black-Potter's mind he could attempt to breach it."

"The Headmaster told me that I have been employing Occlumency subconsciously all year." Harry stated.

"From what the Headmaster explained you are using your familial magic to create a mind barrier," Snape drawled, "this is neither elegant nor efficient. Whilst it works enough to dull the connection between the two of you, it would not hold up against the full power of Legilimency, that is what I will be teaching you."

"Have you thought of a suitable excuse for the need of private lessons?" Sirius asked.

"No one will be aware of the lessons," Snape said, he then turned to Harry, "you will need to make your way to my office under your cloak and you will leave under your cloak."

"Why not use the guise of extra potions lessons?" Harry asked.

"Whilst I have privately tutored failing students over the years at the Headmaster's insistence," Snape said with an upturned lip, "you however are averaging an Outstanding on your written and practical work. For you to suddenly need remedial lessons would be suspicious, as I never tutor students privately willingly."

"Very well Professor." Harry said, "When shall I be meeting you?"

"Every Monday evening, at six o'clock," Snape said, "you may tell your friends Weasley and Granger as I know you would have told them anyway, but no one else must know."

"Thank you, professor." Harry said with a small bow of the head.

"I appreciate you sacrificing your time to teach him this Snape." Sirius said in a low voice, "But let me be clear, you are not to use this time to torture him, I know how intense these lessons can be, and if I find out that you are probing as painfully as you can, you will have me to answer to."

Harry had never heard Sirius speak like that before; he voice was cold and full of authority. Whilst he had heard him speak as Lord Black before, he had never heard a threat in that voice. If he was honest with himself if every Black was like that he could see why they became infamous for their dark nature. Snape merely smirked but nodded.

"Kreacher," Sirius called and the elf appeared with a crack, "please can you show the Professor out."

The elf bowed low and then led Snape out of the house; they heard the front door close.

"If he does anything intentionally harmful you are to call me immediately." Sirius said once he turned back around.

"I don't think he will do anything, he has actually been quite neutral when dealing with me." Harry said truthfully.

"How so?" Sirius asked looking scandalised.

"Well has left me alone in potions since the beginning of the year, he saved me from a detention with Umbridge because I helped one of his students." Harry explained, "And he has been grading my potions at Outstanding."

"You have possibly reminded him of your mother." Sirius said in a low voice "They were great friends when we started Hogwarts, they would always partner in potions as they both liked the subject and they were possibly the best in the year."

"What changed?" Harry asked.

"Well I told you about how we all first met on the Train in first year, you also know that I tricked Snape into confronting Remus on the full moon." Sirius said carefully, "The rivalry between us lasted all of our years at Hogwarts, I disliked Snape because he was up to his head in the dark arts like my family, James also disliked him for the same reason but he was also incredibly jealous that Lily was friends with Snape when she wouldn't give James as much as a civil look."

"And Snape was innocent in all of this?" Harry asked, he understood what Sirius was telling him, he did not think that his parents were saints.

"No he wasn't, well I suppose you could say that we started a lot of the duels and what not when we were younger," Sirius said with a frown, "but as the years went on, he started just as many as we did."

"So what changed his relationship with mum?" Harry asked, Snape had recognised his potions method immediately which showed how well he had known her.

"Come up to the Drawing room and I will show you." Sirius said in a tight resigned tone and he led Harry up to the room. He then pulled out a pensieve from the writing desk, "What I am going to show you is a memory of our OWL year, I am not proud of this memory when I look back on it. I also know that James was ashamed of his own behaviour and tried to apologise to Snape in seventh year but he wouldn't accept it. But you should not judge anyone but what you see in this memory, we all grew up into different people after this."

Harry nodded, and once Sirius had placed a memory from his head into the basin he placed his face into it and he felt himself fall into the memory.

_He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment._

_The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time. Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Sirius had to be here somewhere… this was his memory… And there he was, at a table right behind Harry._

_Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He still possessed his easy good-going good looks; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. Harry moved around behind him and read the heading of the examination paper:_

_DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL._

_The memory began swirled around them, and reformed into the Hogwarts grounds, Harry was standing near the lake, there was Snape who was standing up looking incredibly dishevelled, James and Sirius stood with their wands trained on Snape, Remus and Wormtail were in the background, there was a large crowd of students surrounding them, but standing in front of Snape and directly in front of James, looking incredibly angry was Lily Evans._

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape shouted._

_Lily blinked._

_"Fine," she said coolly turning around to look at Snape, "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."_

_"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

_"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James, her anger back in an instant, "You're as bad as he is."_

_"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"_

_"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_She turned on her heel and hurried away._

_"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"_

_But she didn't look back._

_"What is it with her?" Said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

_"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius._

_"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -"_

_There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air._

_"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

Harry then fell upwards out of the memory and was soon back in the drawing room.

"You were bullies." He said looking at Sirius.

"I will not lie and say that we weren't," Sirius said, "we were young and arrogant. But we grew up in our sixth and seventh year; James did especially as his father was injured during our last year."

Harry nodded, and thought about what he had just seen, the Marauders has been pranksters like the twins but they seemed to have gone after Snape on purpose, "Did you do that to other students?"

"No, we never humiliated anyone like that individually." Sirius said, "We would prank large numbers in a similar way but it wasn't initiated in a hurtful way. I should say that Snape would often attack us individually like that when he was in a big group of Slytherin students."

"Is this why mum and Snape fell out? Because he called her a Mudblood?" Harry asked he no longer wanted to think about the younger marauders, he would need time to process that.

"Not the only reason, no." Sirius said honestly, "Snape had been hanging around with the young death eaters to be, and he was in deep. They had cursed a few students badly and whilst Snape had not been involved in those incidents he was friends with who was. And your mother did not like it and would not stand for such actions and she detested the use of Dark magic. So they had been falling out for a while."

"But this was the last straw?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he replied, "she didn't speak to him again after this day that I know of."

"How did mum and dad get together?" Harry asked curiously "She hated him in that memory."

"It was in seventh year, your father had lost a lot of close family friends to Voldemort and he grew up towards the end of sixth year and over the summer. Dumbledore made him Head boy, with Lily as head girl. In that year she realised that he had changed and they started dating midyear and it continued from there, she loved him, you can be sure of that as you came from their love for each other." Sirius said with a small smile of remembrance, "They would still bicker of course but that was just their way, James would do something stupid and she would shout at him."

Harry didn't want to speak about it anymore; he supposed that everyone went through a youthful dalliance. So he thought back on what the upcoming lessons. "Who taught you Occlumency?"

"My grandfather taught me when I was seven." Sirius said with a dark look towards the still portrait of Arcturus Black, "Although when I look back it was probably better at that age, there is nothing embarrassing that you would not want someone to see."

"Did he know you never learnt Legilimency?"

"Probably, he always seemed to know what I had been up to when I was growing up." Sirius said with a fond look at the portrait now. "Even when I saw him during the holidays at Hogwarts he knew how I was doing, I remember the last time I saw him was a few years out of Hogwarts I was a Hit-wizard," at Harry's questioning look he elaborated, "it is a part of the DMLE who are sent out to catch criminals similar to Auror's but not as elite, they are a first response unit used to arrest criminals or respond to criminal disturbances, only a handful remain these days. I had been injured in a fight a few weeks before, protecting a muggle family against a Death Eater attack. I was on my own fighting ten death Eaters to a stalemate, but I was badly injured."

"I saw Arcturus in Gringotts after I had just been down to my vault," Sirius continued, "he had known I had been injured and was making sure that I was healing well, now I think back he must have put an alert on my vault that would alert him when I accessed it."

"He seemed to look out for you in his own way Sirius" Harry said looking up at the portrait of the man then back down to his godfather and he saw the strong resemblance.

"I do not know if he ever did." Sirius said bluntly, "I know that he cared about the Family in the large sense, he used to be incredibly active in the family when I was younger, he would intervene and pull his authority on matters, but he stopped after I turned seven or eight, I think looking back on it that is why the family has ended up the way it is."

"You blame me for what happened to our family Sirius Orion?" Asked a cold voice from behind them.

Harry and Sirius turned to see that Arcturus was now facing them and his features were full of fury.

"I am not to blame for what happened to the family!" He said in a cold voice, "I allowed you all to choose your own paths! I gave you freewill! You managed to get yourself thrown into Azkaban after falling for a trap by that piece of filth! Regulus disappeared whilst he served the Dark Lord! Bellatrix has been driven insane by her infatuation of the same Dark lord; she tortured two members of the Ancient Families into insanity and was proud of it, and got herself thrown into Azkaban! Narcissa marrying Abraxas Malfoy's boy who also followed the Dark Lord and bowed at the hem of his robes, so much for 'a Malfoy bows to no one'. Andromeda disowned from the family for marrying a muggle-born, her daughter becoming the first metamorphmagus in the family for three centuries! I gave up after my wife died of a mysterious illness a week after I refused to join the Dark Lord!"

"If you had been more proactive you could have stopped it all!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why did you never make sure that I got a trial? Why did you never visit me? Why did you pay for the monument to both James and Lily? Why did you never pay the money to the Longbottom's as our honour demanded?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you Sirius Orion!" Arcturus said haughtily, "the reasons I never came to see you are simple, I believed that you had received a trial, I was out of the country at the time of your arrest, I was told that you had been tried and sent to Azkaban and you had confessed. Why would I visit you for betraying the Potters? I had that monument placed there as in honour of Dorea who was a Black, and her son who was a member of our house. I never paid the Longbottom's the reparations because I knew that Augusta was beside herself in grief and would not have taken it. I was unable to do much in my later years as I had a strange illness that limited my movements and began to use my own magic to kill me."

"So why is it that you have only just spoken to me?" Sirius said, he had been somewhat mollified by the explanation.

"I have been watching." Arcturus said simply, "I gave your son the book title that he needed. But I do not want to influence you Sirius, you are what our family needs, it was why I named you so young as heir, superseding your father. You would make your own decision and would not allow another to push you into something. You were also extremely protective of the people you cared for, I saw the way you had always sheltered Regulus from that dreadful women. I never had the vision to change the path of the House of Black, but I knew that you could. I also knew that your son was named your heir so I knew that the House would never fall to that pompous prig Malfoy! I even named him heir to the House of Black in my own Will!"

"You always did like to keep things close to your chest Grandfather." Sirius said with a nod, "I will try to come back to speak to you when I have some time, but unfortunately we have a previous engagement."

Arcturus nodded, and he soon froze back into his portrait.

"You need to go up and get ready, I will send up Kreacher he has a better understanding of things than the other elves." Sirius said, "We have to make you presentable for the Yule Ball tonight."

Harry gave him a non-committed grunt, when he had accepted the invitation he hadn't realised what he had got himself into. Both Sirius and Andromeda had been pushing more dance lessons on him since he returned, dances that he would need to know if he was to dance at the ball.

Sirius and Andromeda had demonstrated the dances on many occasions and he could not see himself ever being as able and effortless as they were. They did however make him feel better by telling him that they had been taught since they were six.

He had a quick shower and made his way back to his bedroom where he saw that Kreacher was standing by his desk with the Wizards grooming kit open.

"Master Harrison will be seated if Master Harrison would." Kreacher croaked with a bow.

Harry soon sat at the desk chair, and Kreacher had soon given him a very smooth shave, he had also given his hair a slight trim, he had made him place his hands on a blue nail pad and soon his nails has been groomed after a few words from Kreacher to the grooming kit.

Kreacher had then quickly got him into a set of dress robes that were emerald and black Acromantula silk of the highest quality, on each arm was the Black and Potter Incal stitched in bold scarlet stitching. He placed a pair of formal dragon hide boots on which Kreacher had polished until they shone.

Kreacher spent a further three minutes brushing the robes with a brush until he was satisfied. "Master Harrison is presentable." He said with a bow.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said sincerely, "please can you make sure that Sirius is ready."

Kreacher bowed low and disappeared with a crack.

Harry took a deep breath, he had not wanted to see what he looked like until it was all done. He turned and looked into the mirror and was incredibly surprised, he thought that he had looked incredibly smart for his hearing but he looked grand tonight, his hair, which whilst has been trimmed was still slightly wild but was a presentable mess. His face had been thoroughly scrubbed and smoothed, he took a long look at himself, and he looked extremely mature.

As he stepped out of his bedroom door and closed it he realised that someone was watching him and he turned.

"Well now, it would seem that Lord Potter has returned." Sirius said with a smile "You remind me of your grandfather in those robes."

"Were they his?" Harry asked.

"No, they were especially made," Sirius said, "Charlus was always pristine in his dress; James however could never match him, even with Dorea's help."

Harry smiled, his ever present hunger never satisfied by the titbits of family knowledge from which he had been starved of from such a young age, whilst he was Harrison and not the family members; he was glad that he could be like them without knowing. He looked at Sirius, he was wearing black and silver Acromantula silk robes, he too had both crests but they were in dark blue stitching. Harry noticed that the cut of the robes was similar to his duelling robes.

"Those look a lot like Duelling Robes." Harry said pointing at the robes.

"That is because they are," Sirius said with a smirk, "I think that Madame Arnetétte in Twilfitt and Tattings enjoyed making them, from what she said they were challenging but she was happy with the way they turned out."

Harry could only nod, he felt incredibly old fashioned in his traditional robes next to Sirius.

"I actually have another present for you." Sirius said and he pulled out what seemed to be a strap of dragon hide and leather. He held it out properly and Harry saw that it was in fact his leather DA cuff. Sirius it seemed had had dragon hide placed over the soft leather, the metal medallion was still there, but Sirius had changed the design to be the quartered Family Crests, however it was the underside that interested him there was a small half inch tube. "It's a wand holster, you place your wand in the hole and when you need it, with a flick of your wrist it will extend into your hand."

He then strapped it onto his arm for him and pulled it tight. Harry looked at the holster, it felt and looked no different than it used to, Sirius showed him how to release the wand and was surprised that it was incredibly easy, it would shoot into his hand quickly and ready for casting, however it didn't matter which way he put the wand away it would always come back out tip first.

"I also have had a belt made for you that matches, it had similar holes in it but you place special potion vials into them that shrink and are unbreakable," Sirius said, "your mother created one during the war, she would always carry potions for all occasions and it came in handy. They both also have anti summoning charms on them."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said, he thought they were very innovative applications for wand use and potion storage. He could also see benefits of carrying vials of potion with him at all times.

"I was also impressed with the magic of the medallion, very clever. Did you create them?" He asked.

"No, well not entirely on my own" Harry said "Hermione helped."

"Ah, did you find it a challenge?" he asked with interest.

"Yes, but I enjoyed it." Harry said with a smile, it was the truth, they had both spent hours enchanting them, it had been difficult to entwine the magic in them, and the use of Runes had challenged them greatly, but they had both be very satisfied how they had turned out.

They descended the stairs slowly and made their way to the Entrance Hall where Andromeda and Dora were waiting in elegant female dress robes. Ted smiled at them both, he had been unable to attend as he had to work, but he wanted to see them off. Dora had forgone her usual pink hair for an elaborate head of black hair, she looked very much like her mother when she had not changed her appearance, however her eyes and cheek bones and jaw line came from Ted. Andromeda on the other hand had her hair in an similar style, but it was decorated with blue diamond stars, she wore an elegant purple dress robe that made her look incredibly regal, he wondered if the other Black sisters had all looked similar.

"Sirius, I think the wards have been breached." George said, as the Weasleys came out of the sitting room.

"Yeah it would seem that there is a strange man next to you." Fred said with an evil smile both looking at Harry.

"Yes he does scrub up well doesn't he, and managed to look slightly dignified," Sirius said, "better than Dora at least." He added as Tonks had managed to somehow trip over Remus and now both were glowing red.

"Harry is that Acromantula Silk?" Bill asked with great interest looking at his robes.

"Why would you wear their silk!" Ron exclaimed moving as far away as he could, as though an Acromantula was living in the silk. The front door bell rang and Harry saw Winky quickly make her way to the door.

"Those are very nice Robes Harry," Ginny said smiling at her brother's reaction, "and Ron don't you think that you should get over your fear of spiders."

"You have never seen an actual Acromantula," Ron said darkly, "I would like to see how you fared if you found yourself in a colony of Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest."

"Why were you anywhere near that colony Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Mrs Weasley shrieked from the front door, everyone turned and saw that she was standing there with Mr Weasley sitting in a wheel chair both were looking quite pale at what they had just heard.

"I meant that there is a colony in the forest," Ron said quickly, "I would like to see anyone face that, not that I ever have."

"Well on that note I think we should be off." Sirius said, "It is good to see you out of hospital Arthur, I trust that you are all healed?"

"Thank you for your concern Sirius" Arthur said gratefully "and thank you for allowing us Weasleys to stay here. Unfortunately I am not fully healed I have to take a potion every day to counteract the poison in the snakes fangs."

Harry frowned, he wondered what poison Nagini had in her fangs if it caused this much damage.

"Well you are welcome to stay here," Sirius said with a stern look "as you have seen I have the room."

Mr Weasley nodded and soon all of the Weasleys made their way into the living room, and Ted quickly said his goodbyes to everyone and he too left through the floo, Remus bid them all goodnight and made his way up to the library where he was researching a number of things for Sirius.

"Well shall we get going then?" Dora said brightly shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment which had the Danvers Family Crest in gold leaf on it. "This is the portkey to take us to Danver Manor." Sirius explained he then gazed levelly at Harry. "You are not to leave with anyone alone and I want you in my eye line at all times, whilst I do not think that anything will happen I am not taking any chances."

Harry agreed with a nod, and he gripped the invitation, as did Dora and Andromeda. Sirius then said very clearly with his wand touching the invitation, "The House Black and Potter in attendance."

With a lurch around his navel Harry felt the portkey activate, he quickly managed to get his legs to move in a hesitant impression of walking and he soon felt his feet touch firm ground and he managed to walk off the portkey without falling over although he looked just as accident prone as Dora did as she nearly fell into a wall head first but had been rescued by Sirius.

Harry looked around the room, it was made of white marble and many of the walls had historic moments that had been made using coloured marble, it was highly extravagant and beautiful, Harry now understood what Sirius had said about the Ancient Houses and the Ancestral homes, they were for showing off that power.

A man in blue and purple robes met them, he held a wooden staff that had a bright gold leopard on its head and the wood was polished and black.

"On behalf of the Lord of the House, I welcome you to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Danvers, and welcome you to the Yule Ball, if you will follow me I will take you to the Ballroom." He said and he led them through a small brightly lit corridor to a rather detailed door, it was engraved in the shape of two dragons dancing around themselves. He then opened the door and led them into a rather large ballroom, it was as large as the Great Hall of Hogwarts, but it was more modern, it reminded Harry of pictures he had seen of a French palace he had seen at Muggle School.

The man then struck his staff onto the marble with reverberated around the dance hall, although it seemed to fade into the music played by the live orchestra and said loudly, "Announcing the Ancient Houses of Black and Potter. Lord Sirius Orion of House Black and Potter, Harrison James; Head of House Potter, heir to the House Black, Mrs Andromeda Tonks of the House Black; and Miss Nymphadora Tonks of the House Black." He then struck his staff again and left.

"Well now, wasn't that an entrance." Said a joyful voice, Harry turned and saw Lord Danvers walking towards them in white robes, his wife was standing at his side in elegant red robes, Harry could see that they were actually quite young; they could not have been over thirty years old.

"It is good to see you again Lord Jacob." Sirius said shaking the man's offered hand, "and you too Lady Georgiana," he said kissing her hand, "I do not believe you know my cousin Andromeda Tonks, or her daughter Nymphadora."

The Danvers and Tonks exchanged pleasantries, Lord Danvers politely queried about the Auror division when Dora had asked that he call her Auror Tonks. Andromeda and Dora quickly left as they had spotted their own acquaintances in the ballroom.

"And this must be your son?" Jacob said to Sirius but was looking at Harry. He knew that these were the formalities of the greetings a host must play.

"Yes, Harrison James Black-Potter."

"It is good to see you again Lord Danvers," Harry said with a bow of his head but he didn't take his eyes of the man, "and thank you for inviting us to your annual Ball."

"Jacob had no choice in the matter," Lady Danvers said with a smile, "you are both members of the Ancient Houses that have just returned to their seats and we would have been rude not to invite you, also you have impressed our son and after the service you provided, and I wanted to meet you."

Harry went red about the ears, "I was pleased to help Joshua, he is a good student and has a lot of potential," he saw that they seemed to understand but did not push him, "and he has impressed me with his abilities and magical strength."

Both parents beamed at the praise. "I wonder Lord Potter – Sorry Harrison, what are you plans for a career after Hogwarts?"

"No need to apologise Lady Danvers, I have only three paths; An Auror, or a Professor or I will have to look after my estates full time unless I can find a suitable steward as is the custom."

"From what Joshua has told us you would do well as either an Auror or a Professor." Lord Danvers said, "Although I would also say you would do well as Lord Potter and Lord Black if you continue on as you did in your hearing."

"I only hope that I will be able to do it as well as Sirius." Harry said indicating to his adoptive father.

"I think that we had better move on Jacob," Sirius said with a pleased smile at Harry, "I think we have monopolised you time enough. If I do not see you again this evening I thank you for your invite and look forward to our dinner in the next few weeks."

And with that they made their way through the crowds, Sirius introduced him to many of the prominent families and all of the Ancient Families in attention, they had just stopped for a small talk with the Longbottom's and the Greengrass family who were discussing a small business opportunity that they were thinking of taking in Turkey.

Which left Harry, Daphne and Neville to talk amongst themselves, Lady Greengrass and Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, were doing the rounds.

"So what do you think of your first Formal Society Ball Mr Black-Potter?" Daphne asked with a small smile, "I seem to remember that you only danced once at the Yule Ball last year once."

"You have a good memory Miss Greengrass, but I find that I prefer the mingling and discussion that happen on the outskirts of the dance floor." Harry said with a small smile, "What about you Neville?"

"I don't mind either to be honest, I prefer to listen to the discussions mostly, it makes it easier to realise what people are after when they do not guard themselves against you. But I actually do enjoy dancing." Neville said, but he was facing a small group of girls and if Harry was right, he was watching either Susan Bones of Hannah Abbot.

"I see." Said Daphne she then got a very strange gleam in her eye and she marched over to the group of girls, "Would anyone here like to dance with Mr Longbottom, I find that as a Slytherin I could not dance with him but a Hufflepuff would have no problems."

Susan and Hannah both smiled and when they saw Neville looking at the three of them and blushed, the girls then looked at each other and had some form of silent conversation, then they both nodded and Daphne walked back with Susan Bones.

"Could I have this dance Miss Bones?" Neville said with a firm voice.

"You may Mr Longbottom." She said with a small smile and glowing cheeks. Neville then guided her to the middle of the floor and they started a fast waltz.

Harry turned to Daphne and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he smiled a knowing smile, he would have no choice now but to be polite, but as he went to ask her to dance there was a large bang from the staff again. "you see using the houses made setting those two up rather easy" she said dryly he could see now that she had used the so called house divisions to get Neville to dance with them, he had to silently applaud her political movements.

"Introducing House of Malfoy; Lucius Head of House Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, and son Draco."

Harry spun and saw the blonde headed family, he looked to Sirius who had narrowed his eyes, and it would seem that the Malfoy's had managed to get an invitation. He saw Andromeda suddenly tense where she was standing talking to a witch and wizard who she had been chatting casually and laughing, her eyes were now on her sister who Harry knew had not spoken to her for years.

"Ah this will cause some problems." Daphne said, "Father has been avoiding Mr Malfoy since your trial, they are trying to get a marriage contract signed between me and Draco, but I do not like him at all."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, he had not realised how deep her dislike for Draco went. He looked over to them again and saw that Astoria was now talking to Draco and by the looks of it he was not that interested. "What about Astoria?"

"She likes Draco," she said with a frown, "they actually get on very well, but I think that Lucius wants me to be his bride as the title of Ancient House will pass to my children, and if Lucious Malfoy want something, then his son wants it."

"I see, I am sure your father sees through Lucius's ploy," Harry said, it would seem that Lucius wanted the title of Ancient House and now that he had lost the Black claim he was after the Greengrass. He heard the music speed up slightly and he held out his hand. "Would you give me the honour of this dance?"

"That I will, but I swear if you tread on my toes I will make you regret it in the next meeting Black-Potter." she said sternly.

Harry just laughed and led her onto the dance floor, many partners joined them and the music started softly, Harry bowed to his partner and Daphne curtsied back elegantly, and then began the elabortate formal dance, they began to move in circles around each other, not touching, they would weave around another partner, the music temp increased and a new melody could be heard and the dance began, they stepped from one movement into another and soon Harry was leading Daphne by the hand through the dance. The Dance was called the meeting of a stranger, it showed the path of friendship to companionship.

They were interrupted once by Dora who was dancing with one of her old school friends who seemed to know how clumsy she was as he had charmed his shoes to have metal toes but that didn't stop Dora from basically throwing him at the pair.

After another two dances Harry gracefully bowed to Daphne and then surrendered her to another boy when he offered to dance with her. Whilst he took another partner and they began a new dance, and so it continued for over an hour, and for the last two dances he was again partnered with Daphne.

He made his way towards the beverage table and took a goblet of wine but soon found himself face to face with Draco.

"Who do you think you are?" he sneered, "You have no right to dance with Greengrass, she is mine."

Harry was about to reply when he felt a light hand fall onto his shoulder, he quickly glanced up and saw that it was only Andromeda, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Sirius was casually watching.

"It would seem that you are forgetting your manners Draco." Andromeda said calmly, "No woman in this ballroom is yours nephew, and you should watch your tongue before you cause offence."

"You are no aunt to me you filthy Blood –" Draco said with disgust but he was soon interrupted.

"Draco!" A female cut in, and Narcissa Malfoy was behind her son, but Harry saw that she had gripped his shoulder hard with her nails in warning. "You are causing a scene."

"Yes Mother." Draco said in a quiet voice, and his cheeks had flushed, Harry knew that Draco cared deeply for his mother.

"Mrs Malfoy it is nice to meet you again." Harry said politely, "I was very happy to hear that you accepted Lord Black's proposition."

"It is a pleasure to see you Mr Black-Potter." She said tightly, her eyes travelled to her sister in that moment. "Hello Andi – Andromeda." Harry noticed that she went to call her sister by the Black childhood nickname.

"Hello Cissy." Andromeda said pleasantly calling her by the familiar name, "I see that my nephew has grown up since the last time I saw him."

"Indeed, as you can see the Black traits live on through him." She said with a proud look towards her son.

"I do see that, but I also see his father in that face." Andromeda said, "I see more of Lucius than I do of you, although I am sure he has your family principles."

Narcissa gave her sister a look that Harry couldn't identify, but he had a feeling that Andromeda had somehow won a point. She then looked over to Dora. "I heard that my niece was the first in the family for three hundred years to have the full Metamorphmagus ability."

"That she is," Andromeda said proudly, "but both of us still have some slight ability in it." She added indicating to Narcissa hair where it had black in the fringe, while with her own hair she was able to change it to light brown rather than dark black.

"Well if will excuse us Andromeda, Harrison we had better re-join my husband." She then steered her son away from them at the same times as Sirius joined them.

"Well done Andy you managed to get the better of her." Sirius said with a smile.

"I was just happy to speak to my remaining sister." Andromeda said sadly.

Sirius saw the look and then was interrupted by a rather plump witch, who bowed low to him.

"Lord Black, Would you care to dance?" she asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the obvious breach in etiquette, as the Lord chose his partner,

"I will have but one dance with you, Miss Edgecombe" he said but he did not look pleased.

Harry smiled at Sirius, he was attempting to dance with the women, but she did not have skill akin to his.

Harry saw that Draco had somehow acquired Daphne for a Dance partner.

"Now there is a match that will never happen." Said a voice from beside him.

Harry turned and saw that a man stood beside him, he had dark black hair but grey was creeping at his temple, he had dark green eyes and was a modest height.

"Lord Greengrass." Harry said with a small bow.

"Harrison Black-Potter" he said "we are well met."

"How are you finding your evening Lord Greengrass." Harry asked politely.

"All the better for decent company" he said in a dark voice "I am a widower, my wife died three years ago and I have two beautiful daughters who are pursued for the bloodline and title that will be theirs on my death."

"A date that is many years away one would hope" Harry said awkwardly.

"Ah but you know better than I, danger is on the air, we are at the tipping point I fear." He said "A lesson for you young Harrison, an heir is what you will need, with daughters comes the troubled waters, friends can become foe in a heartbeat, all seek the power of the Ancients."

Harry frowned, he had never heard a man sound so weary, but he understood his meaning, who could he trust, his daughters carried the blood of the Ancients, and with no son a new family could rise up, and he hoped that It would not be the Malfoys.

"I apologise Young Harrison, I have spoken much which I should not have, but I hope I have given you warning of what the future may bring for you when you are Lord of the houses of Black and Potter, you more than any need be cautious, you carry the weight of two prestigious Houses, and are twice the prize."

"Thank you for you warning Lord Greengrass , I will take your words of advice, however I feel fatherhood is a long time away for myself." Harry said.

"Of course, but keep in mind you have a lineage to continue, you are the last Potter, your bloodline is near extinction. You and you alone carry the blood of the Potter family, you are the last of the bloodline, and the last of the Peverell too, if you fall, the Ancients will be lost." He said and took a long drink of his goblet of wine and stumbled slightly.

Harry saw that Daphne was dancing with Cameron Du Vant, but her eyes were on her father, and she was frowning, she whispered something to Cameron and he nodded, Daphne quickly handed him to Tracey Davis, a Slytherin student in the same year as them.

"Come father," she said in a commanding voice "it is time that we were leaving."

"You will not tell me when I leave daughter of mine" he said taking up his wine again "you who has encouraged the dragon of French scum."

Daphne snatched the wine goblet from her father and placed it on a tray which was carried by a small elf.

"And you have lost control of your tongue father" she said "you stay any longer you will shame our family."

"You dare to speak to me like that" he slurred at her.

"Hold your tongue father!" she hissed, "you are no better than the under bred Malfoys if you continue!"

"Would you like a hand?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"No thank you." Daphne said, giving him a direct look "I do not care for your pity."

"Not at all Miss Greengrass, your father was giving me advice and I wish only to help repay that advice." Harry said honestly.

"Find my sister." She said and she began to lead her father towards the exit.

Harry looked around but could not see the young Astoria, he walked through the crowds but soon found her sitting in a corner talking to somebody who was out of sight, as he walked towards them he felt a hard grip on his arm turning him around.

"Well what do we have here, a boy without protection" said the sneering voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry flicked his wrist for the first time and his wand was in his hand,

"Alone I may be Mr Malfoy but I am not defenceless," Harry said in a dangerously low voice "now remove your hand, before I remove it for you."

"How brave you have become, but you are foolish to think that you can best me" he said in a low voice "I think that I shall take you now, my Lord will be pleased to have you visit again."

Harry pointed his wand at Lucius's hand and muttered "Relashio!"

Mr Malfoy' hand was thrown backwards but Harry was not done he pointed his wand directly at his heart, Malfoy went for his cane but Harry kicked it away.

"Do not even think about it Malfoy, you do not want to make a scene." He said "Your Lord may have returned but you have not the power you think, go back to the shadows with the rest of your kind, at least then we can have a social event with filth present."

"Lucius" said a voice in warning Narcissa walked over and looked disdainfully at her husband "People are watching, I think it is time we spoke with the Flints." She gripped his arm tightly and led him away, but his eyes never left Harry, and deep was the hatred in those eyes.

Harry did not let his eyes leave them until they were on the far side of the ballroom, then he let out a breath that he had not realised he had kept. His heart was racing and he realised that perhaps he should be careful with the wine he drank, whilst he was not as loose tongued as Lord Greengrass, it had perhaps spurred his caution away.

He turned and saw that it was Draco that was sitting with Astoria, and they were both there talking and laughing with each other, it was a strange thought that occurred to Harry, he had never seen Draco laugh so freely, he seemed to have lost his cold visage.

He made his way over and they both noticed him, Draco's face became masked again, all hint of merriment was gone from his features, Astoria was a mirror of her sister, the only difference was her eyes, whilst her sisters were icy blue, Astoria's was a very dark green, almost brown colour.

"What do you want Black-Potter" Draco spat.

"Draco, you forget you manners" Astoria said with a shake of her head "as you always do in his presence, people will begin to believe you were raised by a common family if you continue."

"Be quiet Astoria, we do not have to have exchange pleasantries with .." Draco began,

"Peace cousin, I did not come to quarrel" Harry said awkwardly, inturputing him, "I came only to tell Miss Greengrass that her sister and father are leaving and that she is required."

Astoria looked towards the exit and stood up, "thank you for informing me Mr Black-Potter, I shall join them forthwith."

Harry bowed gracefully to her and retreated from their corner where he was soon intercepted by Sirius,

"I saw your exchange with Malfoy" he said "you were careless, but I blame that on the vintage of wine, be mindful in future. Now I think it is time that we were off."

They soon started to make their goodbyes and thirty minutes later they had managed to get back home.

Harry left the adults in the kitchen whilst he quickly made his way back to his room and out of the robes and he got into his bed and started to work through some of the exercises from his Occlumency book, soon he had relaxed so much he fell asleep, but not before he remembered that he wanted to visit Gringotts again tomorrow as he went back to Hogwarts the day after.

***********Authors Note************ BETA BEAU************

Rate and Review


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty–Three**

**Department of Revelations**

All too soon in Harry's opinion was the Christmas holidays over, they had returned to the castle via the Knight Bus, an experience that Harry hoped that he would never have again. He had his first Occlumency lesson with Snape the following night and if he was honest he was not looking forward to it, whilst he had read the book from the Black Library he was not sure how adept he was at the art.

He had spent many hours practicing organising his mind, he had found that it was extremely useful for everyday life, it allowed for more control over his emotions, but it also allowed him to control his magic in a more refined way.

The day he was back he had spent catching up with his fellow Gryffindor students; he had been surprised to see that Professor McGonagall had reopened the Gryffindor study room. It was a room that was actually under the common room and was accessed via the staircases. He was sure these had not been used for fifty years as they had been abused by the older students.

As he went down there he saw that many of the older years were tutoring, but his eye was caught by one sixth year with shaggy brown hair, and was rather muscly and tall.

"Pay up, I do not give my time for tutoring for free you know." He said in a rude voice.

"But we never have to pay for tutoring." Said a small second year looking terrified.

"Well it would seem that you have had an easy ride." The boy said and then he pulled out his wand - the second year took hurried steps back, many of the older students now had hard looks on their faces and were reaching for their own wands.

But Harry was quicker, with a flick of his wrist his wand extended into his hand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry quickly caught the boy's wand.

"Who dares to take my wand? When I find out who it was" The boy said arrogantly looking about the room when his eyes landed on Harry his eyes went wide.

"You will do what?" Harry asked coldly, "you will demand money from me? You will threaten me? What is your name?"

"Potter give me back my wand." The boy said in a semi harsh tone.

"I asked you a question." Harry said pointing the boys own wand back at him.

"Cormac McLaggen." The boy said with a hint of being superior.

"Tell me Cormac what makes you think that you can charge for your tutoring when no one else does?" Harry asked spinning the wand through his fingers. "Is your tutoring that prodigious that you require payment?"

"I do not have to explain myself you. I charge for my time." He said again.

"You should be careful Cormac otherwise people will get the wrong idea about what you are charging for." Harry said with a smirk. "You will not be getting paid for tutoring, I started this and I have not received a Knut for it nor would I want to. You are supposed to be helping the fellow students with their homework. You are supposed to be a guide, help them in the right direction with the assignments, teaching them things that would otherwise take them many more lessons and delay their learning, we Gryffindors look after our own, we are a pack."

"Ah so your just jealous of my little enterprise." McLaggen said happily, Harry wondered if he had any brains in his head at all. "Your own vaults must be rather empty if you have no sense of business acumen."

"You are rather presumptuous in your statement." Harry said with his eyebrows raised. "I was not aware that the Vaults of the Potter and Black Families had anything to do with you. I will not be discussing the contents in my vault; I am not an arrogant show off like you." Harry then flicked McLaggen's own wand at him and with no difficulty at all he cast a spell. "But I do sometimes have a flare for the dramatic."

McLaggen now had his lips sealed together and could not speak another word, Harry had also added a message across his forehead: Fool.

Harry chucked his wand back at him, "Leave and do not let me hear that you have been pushing younger students around again."

McLaggen picked up his wand and had turned bright red, he was making a mumbled noised through his lips but no actual words came through. He pointed his wand at Harry and managed to cast a non-verbal curse at him, which Harry was sure was a either a bludgeoning curse or a disembowelment curse.

Harry quickly circled his wand around in front of him "Tectum Totalum" he said quietly a bright yellow haze appeared in front of him, he continued to circle his wand and felt the curse hit the haze and it fizzled out into nothing.

"This is your only warning, you try to curse me again and I will have you up in front of McGonagall, Curse me a third time and I will curse you back and believe me I am not a Black or a Potter for nothing." Harry said with a cold voice which many shrank back from.

McLaggen soon fled the room and quickly as possible. Many of the older students were smiling and gave him respectful nods. Gryffindors did not involve teachers until they had to, but they would take matters into their own hands if they needed to.

"Right then," Harry said looking at the three third years that were sitting on their own and looked to be struggling, "what subject is it today?"

"Runes," the boys said in a monotonous voice.

"Well you are in luck I know a little about third year Runes," Harry said honestly, he had managed to learn all of the third and fourth year material well enough now, he was starting the fifth year material this term and he was determined to pass the OWL. After only twenty minutes he had managed to teach the boys a portion of the assignment that they had not been able to understand and they were able to finish it well on their own.

He then helped Katie Bell who was struggling with a potion in the corner; it was a potion that Harry knew was disgusting. Skele-gro. He helped her with her brewing by pointing out what she had done wrong and taught her how to correct it.

"I still don't know how you are such a potions master." She said with a smile once she bottled it.

"I'm not," Harry said with a smile, "I learnt from my mother's potion notes over the summer, she taught me how to brew the way I now do."

"It is better than Snape's methods." Katie muttered.

"Snape does not teach per se, he expects us to learn on our own." Harry said, "A potioneer must be able to brew independently, if they always follow the teachings of another they are less likely experiment or find new methods."

"But how does he expect students to be able to do that when he doesn't teach the basics." Katie argued back.

"Well now you have struck the nail on the head." Harry said with a smirk, "Snape would be an excellent teacher for fifth year and above, but he doesn't have the patience for the younger years."

"You are probably right." Katie said and she packed her potions kit away, "Do you know when our next meeting is?" She asked as she tapped her necklace which held the DA coin.

"I have to speak to the Quidditch captains to get their training schedules." Harry said rubbing the back of his head, he was not sure if they could fit it in especially with his Runes lessons after all other lessons, and now his lessons with Snape.

Too his surprise Katie blushed suddenly, "Have you seen the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Harry frowned he couldn't see where she was going with this. "Yeah, it's on valentine's day isn't it?"

"Do you have a date?" She asked as she studied her nails.

"No I don't." Harry said with a smirk, "Would you like to go with me Miss Bell?"

Katie flushed crimson. "Not as a date mind you, just to go for a drink or something."

"I would be honoured" Harry said with a smile, he couldn't help but notice her response had been contradictory.

"Cool, well I have to go and save Leanne she is stalking some Ravenclaw boy in seventh year." She said as she shouldered her bag, "But I will see you in the common room some time."

"Of course." Harry said and he waved goodbye.

He made his way up to the common room and found Hermione, Ginny and Ron sitting by the fire.

"Harry did you have anything to do with McLaggen storming up to his dormitory?" Hermione asked casually, although he knew she already knew the answer.

"If you meant that he was unable to speak because his lips had been fused together and he had fool written across his head then I would say that I was aware as I was down in the study room, but I couldn't possibly comment on the culprit to a prefect." He said with a voice that sounded extremely casual, but it was ruined by one side of his mouth quirking upwards.

The four of them end up laughing merrily, Ginny left then after a few minutes as her friends were ready for a walk around the castle.

"Where is Neville?" Harry asked, he had not seen his friend since they got back.

Ron chuckled "It would seem that Neville has become somewhat connected to Susan Bones."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He is with Susan?"

"Yes, Ginny saw them walking the grounds earlier today." Hermione said happily. "Did you meet anyone interesting at the Ball?"

"Well, I danced with many of the women in the Ball," Harry said with a smile, "and I am now going to Hogsmeade with Katie Bell on Valentine's Day…"

"Blimey mate you are getting about!" Ron said with a laugh, but he frowned for a moment and looked at Hermione and then looked away with a blush.

Hermione however had caught his look and also blushed.

"Well I am glad you are showing interest in girls Harry, I am sure that Sirius would approve." She said, "Although I am starting to wonder if boys have the courage to ask out girls."

"Well to be honest I think they both manipulated me into both situations." Harry said with a knowing smile at his female friend.

Hermione shot him a dirty look but she smiled as she looked away which made Harry laugh hysterically, he sometimes wondered how on earth he managed to stop himself banging his two friend's heads together.

The first day of classes went well enough, Harry was able to ignore Umbridge for the most part, and he used it as a test for his Occlumency control and he was quite happy that they were working. Although Umbridge seemed to have taken her taunting to a whole new level again this year, Harry was getting rather irritated by her constant presence.

At six o'clock he found himself in front of Professor Snape's dungeon office, hidden under his invisibility cloak. He knocked quickly and entered.

The room was hidden mostly is shadow, the walls were lined with hundreds of glass jars, all which held potion ingredients in various preservation potions. On Snape's desk was a shallow stone basin – that even with his new Rune knowledge he couldn't read – it was Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve. He assumed that Snape was using it as a method to control his own memories, Harry had read a very vague book on Pensieve in the Black Family library, when a memory was removed from the mind, it was could not be consciously recalled without a potion that was incredibly hard to brew.

Snape made him jump then by addressing him from behind in the shadows of the door.

"Shut the door Black-Potter."

Harry did as he was told and turned back around, Snape had sat himself behind his desk, Harry took the seat opposite and the only thing that moved was the Pensieve that sat between them.

"As I explained on the holidays, Black-Potter, you are here to study the subtle art of Occlumency," he said, "it is my hope that you will be able to learn it quickly as you have learnt to apply yourself in Potions."

"Of course Professor." Harry said, he was not going to irritate a man who was going to trying to probe his mind.

Snape nodded. "I will begin with the basics; Occlumency is the subtle art of creating magical defences over magical mental intrusion and influence."

"From what I have read I know that memories can be viewed if one is held under the active power of a Legilimency." Harry said, "But for example a wizard could use passive Legilimency to view surface thoughts by mere eye contact. But how can it be used to influence a person?"

"It would seem that you have spent your time over the holidays familiarising yourself with the theory." Snape said with a satisfied look. "You are correct on what you said, but you will not often find as book that will have the knowledge of how to influence a mind with only the power of Legilimency."

"A Master of Legilimency could invade your mind and twist reality," Snape continued, "for example it could be used to alter feelings between a husband and wife and make them enemies, it can make you see things that are not there, an example would be a bridge from the Astronomy tower to your Gryffindor tower, you could go to take a step onto the bridge but would fall to your death. The Dark Lord is known to torture his victims with visions of their families being tortured before he finally killed them."

"What level of Legilimency is Voldemort?" Harry asked wondering how proficient he would need to be.

"Do not say the Dark Lord's name." Snape snapped.

"If it bothers you Professor," Harry said, "then I will call him by his true name, Tom Riddle."

Snape did not look pleased but he did comment on the name again, "The Dark Lord is a master."

"Then you are not only proficient in Occlumency you must be a master in it." Harry said, he wondered how Tom didn't realise how gifted Snape was.

"I am not quite a master," Snape said with dangerous black eyes, "to be master takes years of practice and application. I will be teaching you an iron tight defence."

"And that is all that I will need to combat Tom?" Harry asked.

"It should be enough that you do not find yourself in the Dark Lord's mind again, as the Dark Lord is now aware of the connection between the two of you, and it will also prevent him from accessing your mind, or at the least it will make you aware of it and you can make precautions."

"Tom is now aware that I looked into his mind?" Harry asked, he hadn't realised Tom had felt it.

"He is." Snape said carefully. "Your method of protecting your mind has prevented him since you started to use it, however when you pushed yourself into his mind he felt that, and from what the Dark Lord said it was the feeling of horror he had sensed from your mind along with the familiarity of power that he realised it was you."

Harry frowned but let the comment pass over him. Snape then pulled out his wand so quickly that it startled Harry and in that moment Harry flick his own wand out of its holster. And pointed at the potions master, who only smirked in response, he then placed his wand to his temple and began the process of extracting memories from his mind and placing them into the Pensieve, the memories were silver and they clung to his wand until he placed them into the water in the basin.

Snape then walked around the desk and sat in front of Harry.

"You may try to use your wand to defend yourself, I am aware that you can fight the Imperius Curse, you will need the same will power to resist Legilimency, brace yourself now. Legilimens!"

Harry felt the probe hit his mind hard, but Harry had been working on this area of his mind, he had created a wall of what would seem to be fog, and depending on where the probe went they would face different obstacles. Snape withdrew slightly from his mind, Harry relaxed slightly and the moment he did he realised his mistake. Snape struck back at full force, and the fog parted and Snape was at the very last line of defence. His willpower in the shape of the a Griffin and a Raven.

Snape pushed through them momentarily and Harry saw the memory of his time locked in the cupboard for a brief moment but he quickly pushed the memory away and with a tug of his will he pushed Snape from his mind completely.

Harry opened his eyes and fell back into his seat, he had not realised he had stood up from, he saw that Snape was rubbing his right temple slightly.

"That was acceptable." Snape said coolly, "Your focus lapsed when I pulled away at the beginning, I was able to work my way in because of that. You need to focus not on obstacles but on stopping all entry, the moment you felt me in your memories it was only then you became offensive and pushed me from your mind immediately."

Harry nodded and knew that he was right.

"Again"

Snape struck harder this time, but Harry struck back immediately. Snape managed to wiggle out of Harry's force and dived into his memory, Harry glimpsed the door from his occasional dream and then he pushed Snape from his memories again.

But he lost his concentration when he heard glass break in the office and Snape flew straight into his memory and Harry saw flashes of Hermione as a cat, and then walking down the ninth level of the Ministry of magic when he saw the door again. With that realization Harry found the needed focus he needed Snape out of his mind at that moment, and with a surge of power he pushed Snape out.

At the same moment he heard a small curse escape Snape and heard the sound of the desk being hit by something. He opened his eyes and saw Snape standing there with a part of the chest of his robes ripped open and he was clutching the desk for support.

"You failed to tell me that you could do wandless magic." Snape spat as he sealed the chest would with a tap of his wand.

"I was not aware that I could professor." Harry said he thought about what he had just seen, that door had been in his dreams for months, but he had now only be able to place the location. "What does Tom want from the Department of Mysteries?"

"Why are you asking about that obscure department in the ministry" Snape said but Harry could tell that he was unnerved by the question.

"I have seen that door in my dreams recently, just flashes of the door and I passed them off as part of my imagination, but the door leads to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, I passed it when had my hearing." Harry said watching Snape carefully. "It is also the place that Arthur Weasley was guarding when he was attached, it was where Sturgis Podmore was also caught trying to enter wasn't it?"

"What lies in the Department of Mysteries does not concern you Black-Potter," Snape said darkly,"you are to practice the techniques you have learnt over the holidays before you go to bed every night and I will see you on Thursday evening and be warned I will know if you have practiced."

Harry fled the dungeon quickly his brain was working overtime, he thought back to all the information he had been told over the summer regarding the Order: guard duty, he was not now certain it was him, he was sure that it was the door to the department of mysteries, which meant the DOM was where the weapon was.

He pulled out the marauders map and saw that Hermione and Ron along with nearly all of the fifth year students were in the library. He quickly made his way up there; he knew that he would need to have a chat with his godfather the moment he was back in the dormitory.

He found Hermione and Ron working on the dreadful DADA essay Umbridge had set them on the dangers of defence magic and how to avoid them, and he quickly sat down with them at their table, and cast some privacy spells.

"Harry you look incredibly pale." Hermione said once he had sat down.

"Yeah mate what has Snape being doing to you?" Ron asked and he pulled out a chocolate frog from his bag and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Harry said taking the chocolate frog and biting its head off, "Nothing he shouldn't have been doing. I was just being pushed quite hard."

He then spent the next ten minutes feeling them in on what had happened and what he had realised after recognising the door to the DOM.

"It makes sense," Hermione said, "but what do they have in the DOM?"

"Well nobody really knows," Ron said thoughtfully, "it's supposed to be a secret, that is why people who work in there are unspeakables."

"Bodric Bode was an unspeakable," Harry said, "he was in St Mungo's when I visited Neville's parents. Someone attempted to murder him using a sampling of Devil's Snare."

"It would seem then that everything revolves around it then." Hermione said, "Do you not know anything about it Ron?"

"Well I know they research magic, Dad once told me they study Death and Love in there, but I think that is an exaggeration." Ron said with a frown.

"McGonagall said that my time turner from third year came from the ministry," Hermione said, "I wonder if it was from the DOM, it is the only department that would have them I think, they must study time."

"You don't think it has anything to do with time do you?" Harry asked seriously, "I mean he couldn't be after some form of method of going back in time and changing it could he?"

"I don't think so." Hermione said. "I don't know how much they have improved the time turner but as far as I know you cannot travel more than a five hours at most, but you are forgetting Wizards cannot meddle in time."

"But you two did." Ron said looking confused.

"But it was dangerous." Hermione said, "We were able to save both Buckbeak and Sirius but if we had met ourselves it would have dangerous repercussions, two of the same people should never meet each other. There was an account of a Greek wizard who managed to travel back an hour to prevent himself from blowing up his brother. As he grabbed his past self's arm both people disappeared in a white light and were never seen of again, many actually couldn't even remember them after the incident, it was like the light erased them entirely."

"So he could go back and just not make any physical contact with himself?" Ron asked.

"Time travel is incredibly risky." Hermione said, "There are so many theories and uncertainties which I think would prevent Voldemort risking it."

"I will ask Sirius about it, I am sure that he will drop some form of hint." Harry said "But I am worried about this weapon whatever it is. The Ministry of Magic is not exactly friendly at the moment and it is so passive I am surprised Tom has not gone and got it himself."

"You should ask him what the Ministry has been up to; I mean Umbridge has not had any more of those decrees made." Ron asked.

"That's true," Harry said thinking on it, "although I doubt he will be able to find out too much, Fudge seems adept at keeping this all away from the Wizengamot but I will ask." He then checked the time and decided to make his way back to the dormitory. "Do you want to come back with me, or are you staying here for a little while longer?"

"I think we will stay for another half hour or so." Hermione said checking her own essay and then glancing at Ron's, "Especially as Ron had not got over half of his done yet."

"Well it's a ridiculous essay 'Explain the dangers of defensive magical practices and why they should be monitored,' it is a load of nonsense." Ron said giving his essay a filthy look.

"Well to be honest, I wouldn't worry about what mark you get in that essay." Harry said sharing Ron's look. "The scores you receive in class mean nothing; it's your OWL marks that get you into classes next year. Do you have a choice you can just agree with her title, and write a load of rubbish to support it?"

"Or you can write an argument as to why the essay is ridiculous and that the effort taken by the ministry would be better put into tracing dark magic, or the money should be channelled into the DMLE." Hermione said "I take it that is what you wrote?"

"Yeah it was." Harry said with a smile. "She would never believe that I would agree and even if I had she would have given me a 'Poor' I don't know who she thinks she is fooling with this course of learning but the ministry will come out looking even more incompetent than it currently thought as."

"You are right," Ron said "I think the only person who would agree would have been Percy. He has gone quiet again, hasn't owled mum back at all. "

"Well after the tracking charm at Christmas I am not so surprised." Hermione said biting her bottom lip. "Although even that was highly suspect, including that letter you received."

"Well he will not gain our trust back so easily." Ron said with a smile. "I know that Fred and George have planned something for the next time they seem him and I for one hope that I am there to see it."

Harry left them in the library after that, and quickly made his way up to the common room using the many shortcuts that he knew as to avoid anyone, especially Mrs Norris who had taken to following him since his confrontation with Filch in the Owlery the other month.

Once he was in the dormitory he quickly got ready for bed and sat on the covers with the curtains closed. He then pulled out his mirror.

"Sirius Black," he said into the reflective surface, the mirror shimmered, and the face of his smiling adoptive father appeared, he saw that Remus was also in the background and saw that they were in the library.

"Ah we were wondering when you would call." Sirius said with a smile, but he did look worried, "How was your lesson with Snape?"

"It was good actually; the book and exercises in it have helped me a great deal." Harry said, "I am able to feel an intrusion, create basic barriers and I was able to push him out with some effort."

"That is good," Sirius said with a genuine smile, "you will need to continue with the lessons as that is the only way you will improve now."

"Could you please thank Arcturus for his advice on the book?" Harry asked.

"Of course, although I am not sure he will reply." Sirius said with a frown, Remus then leant forwards so that he could see Harry.

"You should make sure that you eat some chocolate, or have a cup of hot chocolate before you go to bed." He said looking at him carefully, "Occlumency can be rough and you will need the energy and healing effect that it has."

Harry smiled, "Moony, you need not worry I have had chocolate, Ron gave me a chocolate frog."

Remus nodded "You should probably still have the hot chocolate." He then frowned and shuddered, "I sound like Poppy after my transformation."

Sirius barked out a great laugh, "Well you spent enough time in her care that you would pick some of her habits up Moony."

Harry joined in the laughter for a moment before he took a deep breath and prepared for the conversation he really wanted to have.

"Sirius, what is in the Department of Mysteries?" He asked bluntly.

That sobered both Marauders in a second and they both exchanged looks, and their faces were somewhat guarded when they regarded him.

"Why are you asking about that place Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I have dreamt about that door all year; meaning Voldemort is thinking about it," Harry said, "I also know that it was the place that Mr Weasley was attacked, it was the place where Podmore was found trying to break into, also there was there was Bodric Bode who was in St Mungo's after an accident in the department, and then someone tries to kill him with Devil's Snare."

"I also saw the layout of that floor on a parchment over the summer." Harry finished watching the two men.

Sirius sighed "I should have known that you would make the connection between everything, you have your mother's curiosity and your father's intuitive mind."

"So I am right in thinking that the weapon you told us about in the summer is housed in the Department of Mysteries, and that the Order is currently guarding the door into that department?" He asked wanting that confirmation.

"I will not lie to you Harry," Sirius said, "you have actually worked out more that Albus thought you would, or should I say you worked it out quicker than he thought you would."

"Yes, we are guarding the Department." Remus said gazing at him with a stern look.

"What is this weapon then?" Harry asked.

"It is something that Voldemort should never find, Albus has told us that Voldemort knows part of the Weapon but does not have all of the information he needs of it." Sirius said after a pause think of the best way to answer. "The Weapon as I called it cannot fall into his hands; otherwise you would be in great danger, more than you already are."

"You won't tell me what it is?" Harry asked.

"We cannot, however if you were able to divine what it was I could confirm it for you." Sirius said with a strange direct look at him, "I just cannot tell you outright, I gave a vow that I would not tell you, which I now regret but I had to get on Albus' good side."

"Dumbledore made you vow not to tell me what it was!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I could have not made the vow but it appeased him a little and gave me some breathing room so that I could adopt you in the summer." Sirius said with a shrug, "Albus cares about you, and he feels that knowing about the Weapon would be a burden you wouldn't want on your shoulders."

Harry nodded, he would have to do some research into the department of Mysteries and see what was in there. He thought about Sirius strange choice of words, why hadn't he just asked him to guess or discover; why divine. "Well thank you for at least confirming what I already knew."

"I know you want to know more Harry but we just cannot tell you, but we hope in the future we will be able to tell you things like we have done in the past." Remus said casually.

Harry nodded and bade them goodnight. He was certain he now had some idea what he was looking for reference of in the Department of Mysteries but he could not understand its significance. He was sure that both Remus and Sirius were hinting at Divination; divine, future, past. Those were not words that they would usually use in a conversation, but they could be used to circumvent a vow.

He would have to ask Ron if there was anything about Divination in the department, but failing that he would have to get into the library.

************Authors Note********** BETA **** BEAU********


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Beetle in your pocket

Harry rose quickly the next morning; he wanted to have a quick look in the library before breakfast. He has spent an hour combing the shelves for books that he hoped would at least give him some idea of what divisions were in the DOM but true to its name it continued to be a mystery.

He met up with Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall and assured them he would speak to them later regarding his talk with Sirius; he started to read a book he had found in the library about defensive duelling, or more specifically the method of chaining spells together to overpower shields.

He was in the middle of a chapter regarding the use of applying curses, charms and transfiguration to accomplish an individual duelling style when the post owls arrived which he ignored as he was not expecting any post. He was however pulled from his reading by a large intake of breath by Hermione.

"What is it?" Harry and Ron said together, they had both seen her horrified look.

She didn't answer them, but instead spread the paper in front of the three of them so that they could all read it, the moment Harry saw the pictures his entire body went cold.

There were ten black and white images of nine wizards and one witch. They all looked menacing and did not seem to care that they had been sent to Azkaban. Five of the names jumped out at Harry.

**_Bellatrix Lestrange_**_, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Auror's Frank and Alice Longbottom. Bellatrix was born into the House of Black._

**_Rodolphus Lestrange_**_, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Auror's Frank and Alice Longbottom, also Husband of Bellatrix Lestrange, and brother of Rebastan._

**_Rebastan Lestrange_**_, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Auror's Frank and Alice Longbottom._

**_Antonin Dolohov_**_, convicted for the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, was a member of the large group who attacked the twins but was proven to have been the one who murdered them._

**_Augustus Rookwood_**_, convicted of leaking classified information from the Department of Mysteries, where he was an Unspeakable, to He Who Must Not Be Named._

_Harry nudged Hermione and Ron and pointed to Rookwood's caption. Again it was pointing to the DOM, and if he worked there, he could pass a lot of information to Voldemort now. He wondered for a moment why the names of the death Eaters were being printed when he read the headline._

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

_MINISTRY FEARS THAT THIS IS THE WORK OF AN UNAMED EX PRISONER_

_WHO IS RECRUITING OLD DEATH EATERS TO HIS CAUSE._

"They are talking about Sirius." Harry said quietly, but he was incredibly angry, Magic was escaping from his control, glass jugs of juice exploded and the plates rattled on the table.

"Harry you need to calm down." Hermione said urgently.

He quickly took a deep calming breath and spent a moment going through an Occlumency exercise which helped him gain control of himself, he quickly summoned his wand and with a swish the shards of glass reformed into the jugs, which were then refilled by elf magic, he then cast a drying charm at the mess he had caused.

"Where is the full article?" He asked Hermione, she gave him a searching look, as if she was wondering if he should read it, but she turned to the correct page and Harry read it.

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the acquitted murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "It is highly suspect that ten high security prisoners were able to escape. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we are looking into Sirius Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, he would have the knowledge of how to stage an attack on the fortress of Azkaban._

_Sirius Orion Black has taken the mantle of Lord Black of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, one of the escapees is Black's own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. It is highly likely that she will seek sanctuary with her birth house, but we will be investigating the House of Black and I will have all of their properties searched._

_We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

Harry frowned. "This is not good, Fudge knows that Sirius is gaining support and is trying to prevent it. I notice that he had not had printed that Bellatrix has been thrown from the House of Black in disgrace, and that she should be addressed as Bellatrix No-name; as Sirius annulled her marriage to Lestrange."

"I would imagine it would not reflect the image of Sirius that Fudge is trying to create." Hermione said, "Can Fudge have all of his properties searched?"

"I am not sure; he will not be able to get into the House of Black." Harry said, he knew that they would know he meant number twelve. "Also the other houses that we own are mostly out of the country where our ministry has no jurisdiction, the only places they could go are the house Sirius bought after Hogwarts in Essex and the Black Country Manor in Norfolk, both of which are mostly empty of anything."

"I think they are after entry into House Black." Hermione said, "The ministry would have record of the London House and are trying to force their entry."

"Well they won't get far." Harry said, "Dumbledore is secret keeper and they won't get it from him, and Sirius has control of the wards and will bar their entry."

He began to look around the Hall and he saw that nearly all of the students were staring at their own newspapers; he noticed that the majority of them looked troubled and would give him looks of confusion; he saw that the DA all had long dark looks and they were not happy with the article.

"We should leave mate, you are getting looks from the students." Ron said.

"I will meet you two later, I have had an idea, I am the only one who can get her, not that she will have a choice." Hermione said and she soon picked up her bag and practically ran out of the hall.

"She will tell us when she needs to. Shall we go?" Ron said.

Harry nodded, but he held his head high as they left, and if anyone dared meet his eyes he would glare back at them. He and Sirius had done nothing wrong. As they reached the doors to the Great Hall they had to wait for a long queue of Ravenclaws to come through the door, but they also met Hagrid who was leaving at the same time.

"All righ' you two?" Hagrid said with an attempted smile.

"Not really." Harry said, but he saw that Hagrid was wincing slightly as they walked and he had blood on the back of his head in his hair. "Are you Ok Hagrid?" He asked.

"Gotta get back to my cabin, lessons to prepare you know. Salamanders needing treatment and I am on probation." He mumbled.

Harry's stomach sank, he couldn't believe it, Care of Magical Creatures had been going well, and Hagrid's teaching had definitely improved.

"You're on probation?" Ron said in a small horrified voice.

"Yeah." Hagrid said miserably, "Should have expected, not sure you know but she doesn't like me ter tell the truth. Think it's because I'm 'alf giant."

"That is discrimination!" Harry exclaimed, "I will help you with your lessons Hagrid as will Hermione."

"You're not to get involved," Hagrid said in a defeated voice, "neither is Hermione, it will only make it worse, but thanks for the offer."

"Well if you won't accept my help, I must insist that you let me heal you." Harry said in a determined voice.

"Nuffin' wrong with me." Hagrid grumbled as he walked down the lawns, but Harry would have none of it.

"I don't care what is doing this to you Hagrid and I am not going to ask." Harry said as he pushed his way into his cabin. "But you are going to take a seat and you are going to let me heal you."

"I am a professor and you will do as you are told" Hagrid said sternly.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I am sure by now you know I will not do as I am told." He said stubbornly, "Or would you prefer that Umbridge asks you about these injuries?"

Hagrid started to protest again, so Harry summoned his wand a with a flick he summoned the heavy arm chair to crash into Hagrid's knees making the Half-giant stagger ever so slightly, and with another spell he hit him with a powerful force of magic that forced him to sit down. "Not another word Hagrid!"

Hagrid went to stand up, but Harry had quickly cast a sticking charm on the armchair. He pointed his wand at Hagrid's face.

"You are my friend and I am not going to take no for an answer, now sit still and stop making a fuss." He said.

Hagrid stared at him for a moment and then relented. "You remind me of your mother when you talk like that 'arry."

Harry began to perform the diagnostic charms whilst Ron started applying chilli powder to the salamanders on Hagrid's table, as he was not needed with the healing. "How so?"

"She would never take no for an answer when she was trying to help someone." Hagrid said with a look of nostalgia. "I remember a time when Remus was in a great deal of pain after he had transformed after Hogwarts and refused to see a healer, well Lily would have none of it, she ended up placing a strong stunning spell on him and healed him, once she was done she screamed something awful to him I can tell you."

"Well it would seem that both me and my mother are as stubborn as each other." Harry said, although he was concentrating on the spells he was performing, it made him smile, from what he had heard of his mother she was incredibly compassionate, but had an awful temper. He then took a step back from Hagrid and cancelled his binding spells. "Right I am done, I would say be careful but I know you will ignore me. So I will say this, if you get injured again and it is obvious you are to owl me and I will heal it, am I understood?"

"Fine," Hagrid said begrudgingly but seemed to be please that he was no longer pained when he walked, "and thanks for that, both of you, Ron you did a good job with the salamanders. Both of you should get back up to the school."

And with that they left, both of them wondering what was managing to injure Hagrid like that, and they hoped that it wouldn't get him in trouble.

The following week had been difficult, he still had not found any books relating the DOM, and neither Hermione nor Ron knew any more than he did. On top of that the Prophet was publishing more stories about the death eaters including in depth stories of what the individuals had done. However this caused many problems in the school, as many students were related to families that had been attacked by them.

Neville had been the worst affected at first, many students asking him about the attacks on his parents, however he had soon managed to send away all of those who were looking for information, the quite passive boy that he had been years previously had gone, here was a young man who was not afraid to stare down the rumour-mongers.

He had also cursed Draco Malfoy something awful when he had been talking loudly about how great his Aunt had been when he was younger. Harry had been shocked when Neville had done it but had soon realised just how much power was behind the curse, it would seem that he had been right about the wand, his new one was much better suited to him.

Susan Bones had also seen a form of gruesome fame when it had been printed that her father, uncles and cousins had all been murdered by the Death Eaters, she had approached him after dinner the day the story had ran, she could now understand what his fame felt like.

"I don't know who you can stand it, people thinking you're a celebrity for something you had no control over." She said bluntly, "And I can tell you that Aunt Amelia is livid, she will have called a meeting of the Ancient Houses."

Harry had only nodded, but Sirius had confirmed it, Amelia was on the war path, but she had the remainder of the Bones family move into the family's Ancestral manor and they were fortifying it, and placing it under a Fidelius charm, as were many of the old families.

The student population was afloat with whispers, none knew what to quite believe of the ministry story in the Prophet, they had highlighted Sirius as the person behind it but there was no proof and they had got nowhere in getting a warrant for the search of their properties.

Harry could feel a lot of fear radiating from the castle, the students may not believe that Voldemort had returned but they knew that the Death Eaters had. However it had soon gone through Hogwarts that they had all been in Voldemort's inner circle and the most powerful of his followers.

Many students would now whisper with their friends, and look at Harry, not with fear and suspicion, but with wonder and confusion. Teachers had also been affected by the news, Harry, Ron and Hermione had come across teachers meeting in corridors and classrooms in large groups to talk in hushed whispers.

"I would imagine that they cannot talk freely in the staff room any longer." Hermione said in a dark low voice as they passed, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Babbling conversing in a small dark enclave near the charms classroom.

"Umbridge would listen to them and would not approve of them talking about it." Ron said.

"I also wouldn't put it past her to have placed listening charms in there so she doesn't even have to be there." Harry said, "I heard that was how the last decree had been passed; Umbridge heard Sprout talking about the breakouts with a number of frightened first years who were hysterical."

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects that they are paid to teach._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six._

_Signed: Delores Jane Umbridge. High Inquisitor._

The latest Decree had been taken to be quite the motivator to misbehave; the Twins had walked into Umbridge's class room wearing their newest product, the Headless Hat that would render the persons head invisible whilst they wore a hat very similar to the hat that Nearly Headless Nick wore.

She tried to put them in detention. But Lee Jordan pointed out that she couldn't as they would be a breach of Educational Decree Twenty-Six, as Headless Hats had nothing to do with Defence against the Dark Arts.

The next time that Harry has seen Lee was the day after he has spent five hours writing lines, he had his left hand banged because Harry assumed he had injured his hand by writing so many lines.

Umbridge did not apparently seem abashed by the break out under the ministries nose; she however seemed to have her mind on making sure that Hogwarts was fully under her control. Divination and Care Of Magical Creatures was now conducted with her presence and her ever present clipboard, Ron told him that Trelawney was hysterical and smelt of cooking sherry. Hagrid was sticking to a teaching syllabus that Hermione had made him, and not a single animal he showed was dangerous and was age appropriate, however Umbridge still could be see making definite 'x's on her clipboard during the lessons but Hagrid was determined to ignore her.

The highlight of the first month was the improvement that he had seen in the DA, the breakout had shown them how close they were to all-out war and they were pushing themselves, Neville had been the most prominent, he was mastering spells quicker sometimes that Hermione, and during their mock duels he would also be on par with some of the sixth years. Daphne had told him that Slytherin was now very turbulent and many were not happy with the death eater's escape.

Harry began to push his own magical skills further, he was now always in the top five of students across all of his subjects, he had motivated Ron to improve beyond what he had already that year by betting him twenty galleons that if he pushed himself he too could come near the top of the class and he had taken the bet and was not going to let himself fail as he didn't have twenty galleons to pay him if he failed. Hermione continued to take Harry's new academics in stride and they would now compete for the top spots, neither minded when the other beat them but they would never let them have it easily. Neville has soon joined them and they would help him with the lessons he had fallen behind on over the years but he was far more advanced that they were in Herbology and he helped them with that.

He had also managed to prevent Snape from gaining entry into his memories for the last three sessions, whilst Snape would still get into his mind he would hit his barriers but Harry could force him out. However Snape would now spring the spell on him nonverbally around the castle. It was not as powerful, but it could be more subtle and if Harry didn't notice he could see his surface thoughts. He found it a challenge especially if Snape performed it during Potions, but he found it less of a strain to push him out this way, it was just noticing the small touch of the professor's mind.

On the Fourteenth of February, came the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, Harry has looking forward to it as he was going to be spending it with Katie Bell, although he wasn't sure what they would do. He had dressed in plain black robes with a white shirt and grey trousers, and his favourite dragon hide boots. He didn't touch his hair as he thought Katie would be used to it being messy as she knew him from Quidditch.

He made his way down to the Common Room where he met her and she too had dressed quite smartly in a light blue robe.

He smiled as she saw him.

"Hi" he said lamely.

"Hey Harry" she said with the slightest hint of a blush.

"Well shall we join the masses and get in line to go to Hogsmeade?" He asked gesturing to the portrait hole.

"Of course," She said and she led the way. They got just to the portal when he heard his name being shouted.

"Harry!" He saw Hermione running down the corridor with Ron tagging behind her and she was holding a letter in her hand.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked with a frown.

"I know you are both going to Hogsmeade together but please could you get to the Three Broomsticks by midday?" She asked.

Harry frowned, "Why?"

"I have set up an interview for you, you need to tell your version of events," she said breathlessly.

"You set it up for me?!" Harry exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because of the rubbish being printed by the Prophet, you need to get the truth out to the masses Harry." Hermione said earnestly.

"Fine I will be there." He said reluctantly. He then walked passed her down the corridor with Katie walking next to him.

"She may have gone about it the wrong way, but she is right." Katie said quietly.

"I know but she knows I do not like the press, they have done a number on me over the years and I detest them." He said, "I am sure you had seen the articles last year?"

Katie laughed heartily, "Well if you mean the rubbish about you being Hermione's boyfriend then yes I did, however Rita Skeeter has not known you since you were eleven. All of the Gryffindors know who Hermione likes other than the boy in question, and I think it is the same in reverse."

Harry laughed, "Is it really common knowledge in the house?"

"Oh yes," she replied with a smile, "the twins started a betting pool two years ago, from what they have said they even have some of the teachers involved."

Harry shook his head, and smiled. He had had a similar conversation with Neville about his two best friends and he had said something very similar. Why was it that a boy who could see everything on chess board before his opponent and one of the brightest witches in the school could not see that they liked each other?

They managed to beat most of the students to the grounds by using the passages that Harry knew over the castle.

"How is it you know those passages?" Katie asked with interest.

"You could say that I was taught by people who knew how the castle better than anyone," Harry said vaguely "I believe they had more reason to avoid teachers than I often do."

"that's what the Twins always say when I ask them, and you know you have quite the reputation in the house." She said with a look out of the corner of her eye, "The entire house knows that the chairs in front of the fire belong to the Golden Trio and when you huddle together we get ready for something unexpected or a great loss if points."

"Golden Trio?" Harry choked out.

"That's what the three of you are called, by most of the school, it's because of the colour of the collar of our robes, the Gryffindor gold is what can been seen when you huddle."

Harry laughed uncomfortably, he had never heard them being called that, "You should know that you to have quite the reputation, that if a boy asks you out you hex them."

Katie gave him a small smile, "That was just one boy, and that boy happened to be McLaggen."

"Ah no explanation needed." Harry said they reached the edge of the village. They decided just to walk around the small village as neither of them needed anything, they talked about their expectations after Hogwarts, Harry told her his three choices and she told him about her healing training, she hoped to be able to become the Hogwarts medi-witch so she could come back to the castle.

They talked about the Quidditch team for a while, she told him that Ron was definitely improving and whilst it was a shame that he wasn't on the team still, it had allowed Ginny Weasley a chance to get on the team and the chasers had been very impressed. She was apparently an excellent flier.

They found themselves up the lonely lane where the shrieking shack stood, Harry felt his ring alert him to the presence of his land. Katie looked at the old house and shivered "This place gives me the creeps."

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"It's the most haunted place in Britain." She said matter of factly.

Harry laughed, "The land has never been haunted." She gave him a confused look, "That house was only built in 1971, the land itself had been in my family for centuries."

"You own that house?" She asked looking scandalised.

He shook his head, "Sort of, but it is leased to Hogwarts, it was built for a student back in the seventies who was a werewolf."

Katie looked out at the house for a moment, "So the crashing, banging and screams the villagers heard? They were made by a werewolf?"

He nodded, "it is said that the werewolf would be snuck into the passageway by Madam Pomfrey and she would collect him after the moon waned."

"He?" She asked with a puzzled look, and then a look of realisation hit her. "Professor Lupin?"

"The one and only." He smiled, "My father or I should say fathers and the traitorous piece of filth Peter Pettigrew used to create more noise to cover for Remus, they would sneak out of the school on regular days and create the haunting noises."

"It boggles the mind that the man everyone thought was a mass murderer and was trying to break into the tower was not only your godfather but also now your father." She said.

"Well to give him some credit," Harry said with a smirk, "he wasn't in his right mind, he had been in the presence of Dementors for all of those years and they did a number on him."

She then checked the time. "Well thank you for an enjoyable morning Harry, but it is twelve now so you better not keep the reporter waiting." She then smiled evilly and kissed him on the lips and then with a flick of her hair she walked into the three broomsticks.

Harry stood routed to the spot for a few moments, but then shook his head as if to clear it of thought, then pushed his way up to the bar where he ordered himself a butter beer. He caught sight of Katie siting with Angelina, Leanne and Alicia and she was bright red but he didn't walk over, as he had also seen Hermione sitting with Sirius and Luna Lovegood.

He walked over to the booth that they were sitting in and saw that the last reporter he ever expected sitting there: Rita Skeeter.

"You're on time." Hermione said beaming and she moved around to allow more room next to Sirius for Harry to sit down.

Sirius smiled at him but his eyes were hard and focused on the reporter in front of him, who at that moment was avoiding his gaze.

"Well then shall we get started." Sirius said in a tone full of authority.

Harry shook his head and he soon traced a number of privacy wards around them to prevent people eavesdropping. "Now we can begin."

"Little Miss Perfect here was about to tell me why I am here before you arrived." Said Rita staring at Hermione over the rim of her glass, "I take it I am allowed to speak to him?"

"Oh yes that is the purpose of this meeting Rita, but you can keep that foul green quill in your bag." Hermione said coolly.

Harry looked Skeeter over, he could tell that being unemployed did not suit her at all, her hair was no long in its pristine curls, now were her nails witch were chipped and rough. Her jewelled glasses were missing many of their gems also.

"So what is this deal you have for me then?" She said.

"You are to write two stories one for Harrison and one for Lord Black," Hermione said, "detailing exactly what happened the night that Voldemort returned."

Rita gave an involuntary jump and spilt her drink down herself. Hermione threw a napkin at her, "Get hold of yourself women." Rita then looked intrigued by Harry, she then went to pull out her quill and parchment "I can see the headline now, Black-Potter names Death eaters who walks among us, disturbed teenage –"

Sirius cleared his throat loudly, which had the effect of stopping Rita mid flow.

"You will write the article with this quill, and the article will be written with only what Harrison tells you, you cannot add facts, nor can you retract them. You tell it precisely as he tells you." He said in a formal commanding tone.

"The Daily Prophet will not -"

"The Prophet will not print it because the Ministry will not let them." Sirius interrupted, "Miss Lovegood here has spoken to her father and who will print the article for us."

"And tell me what rag does he print?" Rita snapped back and took a deep gulp of her remaining drink.

"The Quibbler." Luna said in a dreamy voice as she swirled an onion in her gilly water.

"That rancid pile of manure? Not a single witch or wizard will take it seriously if it is printed in that rag!" Rita exclaim with a smug look.

"It's readership is of no concern to you Miss Skeeter," Hermione said, "you will write this story for us today, and it will be printed in the Quibbler, and that is the end of this discussion."

Rita gazed levelly at the four of them, "And what of my fee?"

"Daddy doesn't pay people to write for the magazine, he says it should be enough to see their names in print" Luna said dreamily.

Harry laughed to himself, he actually agreed with her father on that score.

"You will not get paid for this article, you have no choice unless you wish for my young friend here to report you for being an unregistered animagus." Sirius said menacingly.

"Well I do not have a choice do I?" She said unhappily. She then pulled out a roll of parchment and a self-inking quill, "So what is the story you want me to write Lord Black?"

Sirius then pulled out a bag which jangled with coins, "I am hiring you to write the article for me, it too will be truthful and I get the final read before it goes to print. One hundred galleons for the piece."

Rita nodded. "Then you will be writing the story of what I have been up to since I was exonerated and how the minister is leaning on the Prophet to print malicious lies." He said simply. But they all knew that it would not be that simple.

"Very well" she said and gazed at Harry. "Shall we start with you?"

Harry nodded and launched into his story.

********* Authors Note ********* BETA **** BEAU *********


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Demons Run when a Good Man Goes to War

Luna had told them that the Story would be out either the next day or the day after depending on if the story made it to her father in time.

He had not found it very easy to speak about what had happened in that graveyard, but with the support from Sirius's presence and Hermione watching what Skeeter was writing he had managed to tell the entire story with great detail, and Rita pushed for every piece of information she could get from him.

Hermione had told him on the way back to the castle that people would read the story for an alternate view on what happened at Azkaban, as the Ministry was not giving the public the details they actually needed to know and people were beginning to question it.

Harry felt a great satisfaction that he had done something to fight back against Voldemort and his followers, he hoped that it would at least make the Death Eaters who walked free watch their shadows. He had quickly filled Ron in on the details as he had been on the Quidditch pitch with the Twins practicing, and he too thought it was a great idea as he helped himself to the food from the table.

"I cannot wait to see Umbridge's Face when she sees that you have gone public." Dean said eagerly, Harry noticed that the entire time that they had been talking Seamus had been playing with the food on his plate, and he had not been subtle with his expressions which proved that he has been listening in to the entire conversation.

"I could imagine it was tough talking about it," Neville said in a low voice "especially to that woman, but it was the right thing to do."

"It was, but what is slight discomfort to me when the entire community needs to know before Voldemort murders them all?" He asked bluntly.

"You're right" Neville said nodding, "we need to be on our guard, the Death Eaters are a threat on their own also but with him back they have become organised and deadly. "

Harry smiled sadly at his friend, his parents had got swept up in the defeat of Voldemort and that was when they were hit, the moment they had thought they were safe. Neville then got up and left the Great Hall with Dean and Seamus, the latter having given Harry as small fleeting look, but Harry had met his eyes and waited but Seamus had not said a word.

"I think he has realised that he was wrong at the start of the year" Ron said to Harry's left. He turned and saw that Ron was watching their dorm mates leave. "Seamus's downfall is his pride, and he is going to have to unbend it and accept that he was wrong and that he will have to apologise."

"He must also have noticed that nearly all of the upper Gryffindor's leave for the DA meetings, and that he is the only one missing from our year." Hermione said.

"Well if he apologises then I will accept," Harry said "but I am not making the first move, this was a problem he created so he can start fixing it."

Ron laughed "you are very stubborn sometimes."

"Well now you are hardly one to talk Ronald" Hermione said with a smile.

Ron just stuck his tongue out at her which made her laugh "anyway how did you time with Katie go?"

"Good actually" Harry said thinking back to it, "she kissed me before running off into the Three Broomsticks"

"What do you mean she ran?" Hermione asked,

"Well she smiled like she was up to something, kissed me then walked away without saying anything." Harry explained.

"What was the morning like" she asked casually.

"Fine to be honest, not unlike talking to a friend." He said honestly.

"Maybe it just isn't meant to be." She said as he continued with her dessert.

The next morning was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match. If Harry was honest it wasn't great, Ron had saved three quarters of the goals but the beaters were not up to par compared to Fred and George. The chasers were struggling to score against the opposing keeper. The game was called to a halt when Ginny caught the snitch from under the nose of Zacharias Smith, he had been furious and less than a gentlemen in his loss.

There had been a small party in the Gryffindor Common room to celebrate, but the twins used it as an excellent way to showcase some of their newer products, which Hermione had even agreed was very advanced magic.

The next morning, they sat down for breakfast awaiting the owl post, the articles should have been run today and they were earner to read it. Many were awaiting the owls eagerly although none but a few Gryffindor's and Luna were aware of the Quibbler article.

As he went to grab a piece of toast, four owls that he did not recognise flew down to his area of the table and all presented their legs to him with letters attached so he glanced at the addressee on them

_Harrison James Black-Potter_

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts School_

Frowning he reached for the first owl, when another seven soon flew down to join them, they began to bicker amongst themselves for room on the table,

"Why are they all here for me?" Harry asked as he began to detach the letters from Owls as quickly as he could and Ron and Hermione began to quickly help with the task but they were soon swamped in more owls and letters.

"Harry these must be from readers of the Quibbler article." Hermione said as looked at the Owls with delight. She then spotted something in the large parliament of perched owls and she quickly plucked it from the owl. "Open this." She said and threw a cylindrical package to him.

He quickly opened it and saw a picture of himself staring back, it was a picture that Sirius had had taken at the Danvers ball. Under the large picture was the headline:

_*****HARRISON JAMES BLACK-POTTER SPEAKS OUT *****_

_THE UNTOLD TRUTH: THE RETURN OF THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT_

_AND THE NIGHT OF THE THIRD TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

"I see you have got your copy" said Luna who had drifted over from her own table and joined them squeezing between the twins, "these letters will be from the readers, Daddy sent you a free copy, but he had had to reprint the issue it sold out in a number of hours."

Harry began to read the article;

_On the 24th of June 1995, Harrison James Potter was competing in the renowned Tri-wizard Tournament; he had been the first to enter the giant maze competing against wizards and witches over the age of seventeen, when Potter was only aged fourteen._

_He was able to navigate his way through the maze and soon managed to get to the center where he and fellow Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory were attacked by an Acromantula, and in a spark of school spirit they joined forces and combined their magic to take down the dark creature. However neither champion would take the cup as they believed the other should take it; they agreed to take the cup together as it would be a joint win for Hogwarts._

_It was in the moment that they touched the fabled cup that they were portkeyed out of the Hogwarts Grounds. When they settled the boys were in a graveyard, a Muggle grave yard in the village of Little Hangleton._

_Cedric Diggory was then murdered before Harrison's eyes, killed by the wanted criminal Peter Pettigrew with the killing curse, Harrison was then tied defenceless to a tombstone whilst Pettigrew performed a dark magical ritual using, Pettigrew's own hand, Harrison's blood and the bone of the Dark Lords father, a Muggle named Tom riddle. And in that moment the dark lord returned fully formed._

_He then took his wand from his willing servant and placed it to the Dark make that rested on Pettigrew's arm, and in that moment his Death Eaters arrived whilst some were missing as they were currently residing in Azkaban Prison, Harrison is able to name the Death Eaters who walk among us;_

_Jullian Avery – pleaded that he has been under the Imperius Curse and forced to do the Dark Lords bidding. – released by the ministry_

_Lucius Malfoy - pleaded that he has been under the Imperius Curse and pleaded that his own father has pushed him into the dark lord's service. The dark lord also went on to complimented Mr Malfoy for his performance at the Quidditch world cup. – Released by the Ministry_

_Walden Macnair – also claimed that he had been acting under the influence of the Imperius Curse; he was promised better victims in service to Lord Voldemort. – Released by the Ministry_

_Hector Crabbe – never identified as a Death Eater, however had been brought in for suspected related activity._

_Terrence Goyle - never identified as a Death Eater, however had been brought in for suspected related activity._

_Robert Nott – Head of the Ancient House of Nott who was tried but without sufficient evidence was acquitted._

_Eldard Yaxley – was a known supporter of the Lord Voldemort but the department of Magical Law Enforcement could not find enough proof for a trial._

_Igor Karkaroff - a Death Eater who made a plea deal to escape the terror or Azkaban, did not arrive but had fled when the mark burnt and Lord Voldemort promised that he would be killed._

_An Unnamed Death Eater at Hogwarts ( named below) – A loyal servant who had been imprisoned outside of Azkaban who had been placed at Hogwarts._

_Lord Voldemort commented that many of his faithful followers had been entombed in Azkaban; they had acted out of loyalty and have not renounced him to save themselves. He confirmed that the Dementors of Azkaban are his allies and they would join him and when they did his faithful would re-join their ranks with honour._

_Harrison and Lord Voldemort began a duel, Harrison being placed under both the Imperius Curse and being able to fight it off, and also a moment of the cruciatus curse. However in a moment of distraction Harrison was able to get to the body of Cedric Diggory and use the cup as a portkey to return to Hogwarts School._

_On their Harrison alerted both the Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, and supreme Mugwump of the international confederate of wizards Albus Dumbledore of the return of the Dark Lord._

_It was later discovered that the defence professor, Retired Auror Alastor Moody was in fact an imposter, Bartemius Crouch Junior had locked Moody in his own trunk and had been impersonating him using Polyjuice potion who then tried to kill Harrison for his master._

_Albus Dumbledore then questioned Crouch Junior under the effects of Veritaserum, he confessed to the murder of his own father, and also of how his father had smuggled him out of Azkaban using Polyjuice potion, and exchanging his place for his dying mother. He confessed that he had captured Moody in the summer and had placed himself in the school to enter Harrison into the tournament so that he could be used in the dark ritual._

_Minister Fudge then refused to question Crouch, and had a dementor perform its kiss on him, preventing the DMLE from investigating, which this reporter finds highly suspect. Is it possible that the Minster was covering up for the breach in security or possibly the minister did not want to face facts that the darkest wizard of all time had gained his body back?_

_It is also common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy and the Minister are friends and that Malfoy has been generously been donating to the Minister's projects, could it be that our minister is taking bribes from a now named death eater._

_Fudge was also heavily involved in the Death Eater Trials after his "Famed" Capture of Sirius Black, there seems to be a pattern to the Death Eaters who walked free._

_Perhaps it is time that a full investigation of the actions of our minister was conducted by the DMLE and perhaps it is time for the house to be cleaned in general?_

Harry smiled "she has done as she said",

"I am sure Sirius would have had her head if she didn't" Ron said.

They began to sort through the post, they all now believed him and they were angry with the Ministry, or more directly the Minister himself. Some however commented that whilst his story matched the holes they did not want to believe it, but would begin to prepare.

"What is the meaning of this" said a false girly voice,

Harry looked up and saw that Professor Umbridge was standing there staring at all of the letters trying to find the source.

"Over the Christmas period I gave an interview to a reporter" he lied easily, " I thought it was time to tell the story your Ministry is unwilling to admit." He then threw the copy of the Quibbler at her and she caught it and when she saw the cover she turned a nasty shade of red "as you can see I have told the truth of what happened on the night of the third task, and it is time the world realised the Dark lord known as Voldemort or by his correct name, Tom Marvolo Riddle has returned and it about time that the community accepted it before he kills us all."

He looked up to the staff table, he saw that Dumbledore was watching him with interest, and he saw that his eyes were twinkling, Professor McGonagall was having a hard time hiding her smile and the rest of the teachers and student body were whispering.

Umbridge could only stutter incoherently "I - You – how – how dare you – this will mean det – "

"This would fall outside the parameters of your own decree as High Inquisitor professor" Harry interrupted her with a steely gaze. "As I gave this interview out of school, and during the holidays you are not able to issue a punishment, just as you have no right to curtail my actions outside this school."

Umbridge gave him a look of pure hate, which made him smile "Detention for causing a ruckus in the Great Hall Mr Potter" she said in the most disgustingly forced sweet voice he had very heard.

"Dolores, if you are unable to call me by the correct name I will not be able to attend your detention" he said

"Mr Potter – "

"Again Dolores you address a Potter who does not attend this school," Harry said in a loud voice allowing it to travel over the Hall, "it would seem that you are clearly as incapable of recalling a student's name as you are at teaching magic."

The hall was full of sniggers and whispers at his words, he saw that McGonagall had turned away from the show, but he could tell that she was doing it to hide her smile.

"That is a week's detention for cheek to a teacher Mr Black-Potter." Umbridge spat out, her face now purple.

"Very well professor, when shall this detention be?" he asked.

Umbridge paused and her eyes swept the room before she licked her lips "tonight at six o'clock. My office." She said and with that she walked out of the Great Hall whilst her eyes darted across the article.

"Harry, why on earth did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"She had got on my last nerve and I wanted to belittle her in front of the school" he replied with a shrug, they continued opening the letters and found that they continued on the same lines as the others they had already read.

By the end of the morning large signs had been posted all over the castle

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_Any student found in possession of the magazine_

_The Quibbler will be expelled_

_The above is in accordance of Educational Decree_

_Number Twenty-seven_

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High inquisitor_

Both Hermione and Harry would smile when they saw a sign and Neville and Ron couldn't understand it, eventually asking "why do those signs make you both so happy?"

"Simple, for the same reason we paid no attention to Dumbledore's warning about the third floor in first year" Harry said with a smile.

"If something gets banned for no reasonable reason, students will want to know why and they will look at the thing that is banned." Hermione continued.

"If there was one thing she could do to make sure that the entire school would read that article, it was ban it" Harry said happily, "Hermione have I told you how much of a good idea it was?"

"No you haven't, but I thank you anyway" she said. "and I also know that the article has gone round the entire school, I was in the loos and a group of seven sixth year girls were in their discussing it. Once they saw me they started to ask me questions about it as I know you."

"Well I think your idea worked well" Neville said " I just wonder what Umbridge will do".

Umbridge had been stalking the corridors the entire day, stopping and searching students at random, looking for the article. However the students were of course well ahead of her, they had been enchanted to look like their notes from class or sheets of blank parchment, or even pages taken from library books.

The Professors he had that day all awarded him points for rather simple things he did, Flitwick gave him five for holding a door open for students, Sprout for passing a watering can, he knew that they were unable to comment on the article directly because of the Educational Decree twenty six. He also saw more of them huddled together in quiet corners for the rest of the day.

The second highlight of his day was when he was encountered Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a rather reluctant Theodore Nott. The former three had just glared at him as he passed. They couldn't comment on the article as that would be a breach of the Decree so Harry just smirked as he went passed and whispered "A Malfoy bows to no one? I saw your father kissing the hem of the son of a Muggle." Malfoy had gone to retort but Nott had grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand cracked their knuckles menacingly at him and looked like they were about to lunge at him, but soon backed off when they saw that Harry has his wand out and pointing at them. They were not stupid enough to try anything, Harry had quite the formidable reputation this year from his increased interest in his school work, many students had seen what he could now do with his wand.

He quickly went to the library to return some books after the confrontation, but also found an interest book of magical creatures that he checked out, on his way down to Dinner he met a rather large crowd of student in the Entrance Hall in the centre of the large ring was Professor Trelawney, she was standing rather lopsided, with a bottle of sherry in one hand and her wand in the other. She looked more dishevelled than ever, her shawls were hazardously falling from her slight frame and some trailed to just above the floor, and her thick lensed glasses were lopsided, making it look like she was using a magnifying glass.

At her feet were two large worn leather trunks, Harry looked around trying to find the source of the commotion but he could only see the students around him who were muttering to their friends, they looked shocked, he could only see one professor in the crowd and that was McGonagall and she was as white as a sheet

"No!" Trelawney shrieked "NO! You cannot do this, I refuse this!"

"You didn't see this coming" said a falsly cheery voice "do you not peer into your own future dear?"

Harry turned sharply to his left and pushed to the front on the line of students, Professor Umbridge was standing there looking at the professor with a triumphant look.

"As you are so incapable of predicting so much as the weather, your inspections failed and when there was no improvement dear you couldn't honestly believe that I would allow you to remain in this castle dear?" she said with girlish laugh that put Harrys teeth on edge.

"You cannot" Trelawney howled, tears flowed down her face "You can't - Sack me! Hogwarts - is my home! I've l – lived in this c – castle for sixteen years!"

"Well it is no longer your home now dear." Umbridge said smiling even wider, "you have received your order of dismissal, which was counter signed by the Minister of magic himself, you are causing a scene now leave this castle immediately, you are embarrassing us. If you do not leave I will call the Aurors".

Whilst Umbridge stood there gloating, McGonagall had drawn herself upright and looked the angriest that he had ever seen her, she walked to up to Professor Trelawney and patted her on the arm and have her a large tartan handkerchief "There, there Sybill. Calm down, blow your nose on this and do not worry you will not be forced to leave this castle."

"Oh really Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly cold voice, she may have been a stout short women but she was not imposed by the Scottish women. "and on whose Authority do you suppose you -"

"That would be mine "said a deep calm voice.

The large oaken front door of the castle opened, and before them stood Professor Dumbledore. He gazed levelly at Umbridge. The students began to mutter about the sight, in truth it was rather the impressing entrance, it was rather misty night and all that could be seen was the professor.

"Yours Headmaster" Umbridge spat with an unpleasant laugh "I am afraid you have overstepped what authority you still have Dumbledore" she pulled out a scroll from her pocket "I have the order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister. Under the terms of Educational Decree number twenty three, the High Inquisitor had the power to inspect, place on probation and dismiss any professor who does not meet the standard required by the ministry."

Dumbledore smiled at the professor, and he saw that Umbridge took a step back. "You are quite correct Professor Umbridge you do indeed have the authority to dismiss my teachers. You do not however have the authority to banish them from this castle or grounds; that power still resides with the Headmaster." He then looked directly at Professor McGonagall, "please escort Sybil back to her quarters Professor McGonagall."

She nodded and began to guide her towards the staircase, a moment later Professor Sprout came and joined her and helped guide her up the steps, and Flitwick came from below Harrys eyes level and with a flick of his wand guided Trelawney's trunks up behind them.

"And where will the new Divination teach stay when I appoint them?" Umbridge said dangerously,

"That will not be a problem Professor" Dumbledore chuckled pleasantly "I have already found a replacement, and her lodgings and classroom will not be required as the teacher requires lodgings on the ground floor."

"You have found –"Umbridge shrieked "you have no right to do that Professor, under Educational Decree Twenty-two –"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if and only if the headmaster cannot find a replacement." Said Dumbledore with a small and his eyes were twinkling the students all laughed quite loudly at seeing Umbridge looks like she was choking on a fly. He then continued in a loud voice "May I introduce you?"

He turned to look out into the misty grounds, as did all of the students, the only thing they heard for a moment was hooves, however there was a shocked murmur of interest around the students as the newcomer trotted into the Entrance Hall.

Harry immediately recognised him.

"This is Firenze" Dumbledore said happily to the shell shocked Umbridge who was staring open mouth at the Centaur. "I think that you will find him suitable. "

Harry laughed, he knew that Umbridge would not find him suitable at all, she detested half breeds, and not that he thought a Centaur was a half breed at all.

After dinner that night Umbridge cancelled all of his detentions, and put him to work with Professor Snape, as she was too busy. Harry wondered if she was trying to gain more power. Snape as last time had him brew potions for the Hospital wing.

The next morning Umbridge was mysteriously missing from breakfast, and in her lesson she hardly paid any attention at all as she sat with a number of books at her desk and was writing quickly on a piece of parchment.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, he had never seen her so distracted, he met with the DA that night and they started on a spell that everyone was quite excited about: the Patronus Charm.

"The Patronus charm is one of the most difficult spells that I have learnt, to use it you must not only say the spell, you must channel your emotion into it." Harry said to the DA, there were a number of new faces in the group fifteen more from the four houses, Seamus had finally unwound his pride and apologised so he too had now joined his best friend in the group.

"If you do not find a powerful, happy memory you will only be able to produce a smoke shield, whilst it will offer some protection, it will not drive a Dementor away." Harry explained and then demonstrated he thought of his time with Katie in Hogsmeade. "Expecto Patronum!" a large amount of silver mist shot out from his wand and he held it for a few minutes.

"However the full patronus, the animal guardian. You need the happiest memory you can conjure." He then thought of the day that he had presented Sirius with his acquittal papers that stated he was a free man. "Expecto Patronum!"

At the words, Prongs sprung from his wand and cantered around the Chamber throwing light everywhere. "They will only stay as long as you concentrate on the memory and your connection to your animal, if you lapse for even a moment." he then thought of Umbridge's face when she spoke to Trelawney and the patronus dispelled into nothing.

He had them first begin with thinking of a memory that thought would work for a few minutes then had them cast the spell, he saw that most conjured smoke with various success. "That was good for a first attempt, but your memories were not strong enough try again."

By the end of the lessons there had been ten successful patronuses;

Hermione's was an Otter, Luna's a hare, Cho's a swan, Seamus' a fox, Ernie's a boar, the twins' identical hyenas, Daphne's was a falcon, Susan's a cheetah and Ginny's was a horse.

"Well done to everyone who conjured their patronus today, next lesson we will practice them again" Harry said with a smile "but remember it is easier to control them in a controlled environment, but if you were confronted by a dementor it would be harder. If only I could find a boggart, I could have it transform into one."

"Don't be such a Killjoy Harrison" Daphne said from where she was standing.

"Yeah that would be scary" Lavender said with a shudder,

Harry frowned, they had to get used to being scared to cast the spell. He looked around the hall for a moment and then had an idea for the next lesson.

A week later, Harry prepared for their next lesson before he collected everyone. The week had gone well enough, Umbridge was back to her usual self but she had not put him back in to detention, yet, but he was not going to give her the chance before his next lesson.

He conjured hundreds of snakes, and using parseltongue he had them hide in the furthest corners until he called for them. he then collected the DA and brought them down to the chamber, and spent over an hour practicing the spell: a few more people got it including Ron who's patronus was a Jack Russell and Neville, which was a bear.

After that hour he told them he had an exercise for them, he was going to have them stand in the dark and they had to conjure the Patronus, the only difference being there were dark creatures in the room and the only spell they could use was the Patronus. There was an excited murmur in the room.

"So who will be first?" Harry asked looking around at them all, and to his slight surprise Neville stepped forwards.

"I will Harry" he said with a determined voice.

Harry nodded. "Good well done Neville, right everyone else is to leave this chamber and congress in the entrance chamber." Quickly they all left, and Harry faced Neville. "Right, I will turn off the fires and it will be dark, you won't be able to see anything ok. There are going to be creatures after you and to stop them you will have to cast the spell, once it goes dark wait a minute and then cast ok?"

Neville nodded, he looked slightly worried but he had a look of steel in his eyes and his was held steady in his hand.

Harry retreated to the far end of the chamber under the statue of Slytherin. "Ok Nev, lights are going out now, remember wait a minute or so then start." He then looked at the closest statue of a snake and said in parseltongue "extinguish the lights in this room" and in that moment Harry could see no more, he took a breath and hissed again "my friends, find the boy in the center of this chamber, scare him, bind him but do not injure him." He then stood still and listened, he couldn't hear Nevilles breathing, he counted to sixty and he then heard a shout come from his friend.

"Ah they are on me!" he exclaimed, then in a determined voice "Expecto Patronum!" but he only conjured a small amount of smoke.

Harry called his wand and with a flick he created a number of loud noises.

Neville had continued to attempt the spell but had not succeeded, after a five minutes he was about to call a halt when Neville suddenly roared "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and the great bear appeared

Harry smiled and hissed "Cease! Return to your positions and well done." The snakes then unwound themselves from Neville and retreated back to the shadows, "Lights!" and the hall was flooded with light.

Neville was standing in the center still with his bear in front of him; he was however covered in sweat and looked slightly jumpy. "Well done Neville, you managed it."

"That was very difficult." Neville panted, and he took the chocolate that Harry offered him.

"It was supposed to be." Harry responded "now I am going to let you join everyone else but I have to ask you not to tell anyone what happened". Neville nodded. Harry soon got his next volunteer Hermione.

He started the same thing again but after a minute of not being able to cast the spell she lit her wand and Harry called an end to the test. "Sorry Hermione but you failed. You could only use the Patronus Charm."

She looked incredibly angry with herself, but she didn't argue.

Next was Daphne Greengrass, he gave her the same warnings and then the test began, he listened to her and he could tell that she was controlling her breathing. He heard her draw a breath when the first snakes reached her but she wasted no time in starting the spell but produced smoke. She then tried again and it looked like it was going to work but Harry quickly set of a loud bang and her concentration slipped and is dissolved into nothing.

A few more attempts passed before she was able to conjure her falcon and Harry called a halt.

"That was an unusual test Harrison, but I like the use of snakes" she said taking a small bite of the chocolate. "It must be a handy gift for things like this."

Harry smiled and led her out "actually this is the first time I have ever actively used it."

The rest of the DA also attempted to produce the charm in the test, the only others who were able to was Luna, George and Antony Goldstein.

He called them all back into the hall and they all waited "well done to everyone who attempted the charm under difficult circumstances, I know it was difficult but I was trying to create fear in the face of the unknown, but remember a dementor makes you relive your worst memories which will counteract your own. " there was some appreciative nods, "now for those who cannot perform the charm do not worry, it is a hard charm to learn and you need to work on it independently, you need to find a memory that is powerful and that is something you have to find on your own, you can all create the patronus shield so well done to everyone."

"So what was the test?" said Joshua Danvers eagerly.

Harry smiled, "well as we are now done for the day I will show you all" he then mentally thought of the snakes he wanted to speak to "come my friends into the light so that all may see you."

The students who had not seen the snakes flinched backwards,

"Do not worry they will not harm you, I only conjured them" Harry said, "actually Draco Malfoy taught me how in second year, and this is the first time I have ever used the spell."

Many students laughed at the memory. Justin had gone red as he remembered what he had accused Harry of, Harry was surprised about how used they had all gotten to his parseltongue ability, they used to flinch when he spoke it but now they didn't care.

With a flick of his wand the conjured snakes disappeared in puffs of smoke. "now I think it is time I called an end to today's lesson, next week I think we will have a duelling lesson." The DA began talking with great interest about that, they did enjoy duelling.

"Harrison will you partake in this one?" Daphne asked him as they stepped onto the moving platform.

"Perhaps I will, I would like to practice as much as any of you." He said with a smile. "And if I face you I give you permission to use Dark spells against me."

"Then I hope we get to partner up" she said with a smile.

Harry quite enjoyed the next few days; he was starting his OWL revision and was reviewing a lot of material from previous years. All of their teachers were also beginning to pile on the work and many of the students were beginning to have small break downs, the first of which was Hannah Abbott in Herbology, she began to panic hysterically when she couldn't remember how to cut a basic first year plant, she had been escorted to the Hospital wing to get a calming draught.

He was in the middle of Dinner on Sunday night when Hermione had pointed out that Umbridge was glaring at him, it seemed that she was now back to her usual self and had got something she wanted and was now out for him again after she had let him off the detentions.

On Monday he had managed to sit through a history of magic easily and was just reading his book. Potions had progressed as it always did, Snape left him alone and he brewed a perfect potion.

It was however with some force of will that he pushed himself to leave his assigned classroom and make his way to the third floor Defence Against the Dark Arts.

He took his usual seat at the back but was soon joined by Hermione who was only on the floor above and a few minutes later by Ron who had come down from the divination tower.

As was usual the students pulled only their books, quills, ink and parchment out ready for the lesson. Professor Umbridge then walked in through the door with a malicious grin on her face "wands away." She said, although not a single student had bothered to take theirs out.

"Today we will be discussing the dangers of magical practices." She said sweetly. "In recent times there have been dangerous witches and wizards who have used magic to Instil fear into the minds of or our society."

"Can anybody name a dark witch or dark wizard?" She asked and many a student exchanged a look, what was she up to? Harry took her bait wondering what she had planned and raised his hand. "Yes dear, which family member are you going to tell us about?"

Harry could not believe her nerve, the only time that she recognised his Black heritage without him correcting her was to insult him. "I am sorry professor I do not understand who you are referring to."

Umbridge smiled at him "well you are a member of the Black family are you not, the darkest wizarding family for the last four hundred years. It is little wonder that a child was found dead under your hand in your fourth year. Who knows what dark magic you have witnessed?"

Harry felt rage boil under his skin, and felt his magic rise but he pulled it back immediately. "I beg your pardon professor. It would seem that you are insulting my family. Whilst I do not deny that house Black has born rather dark wizards, to attack my ancestry is to attack the rest of the pureblood population, also you would be insulting a large number of half-bloods and perhaps even the Muggle-born's."

"Most wizarding families can trace their blood back to my own. If you are however referring to the death eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange you are obviously ill informed as she is not a daughter of House Black."

Umbridge gave him a gleeful look "you defend your heritage and wear it like a crown. Tell us dear what magic did you use against Mr Diggory?"

"How dare you!" Harry exclaimed "as I told your bloody Ministry on the day he was murdered, he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort. All because he was with me when he shouldn't have been"

"So you admit that you are the accomplice to his murder" Umbridge said eagerly. The rest of the students took an intake of breath.

"He was murdered because of Voldemort! And as I know that you have read the interview In the Quibbler, he is alive and on the bloody move!" Harry said coldly, he could not believe her nerve to accuse him of being an accessory to murder.

"Detention Mr Potter for your outburst." She said with a smug smile. "I will make this very clear to you all. The dark wizard who this boy says has returned is a lie, no spell can bring back the dead."

"Wouldn't it then be a logical response to say that in 1981 that He Who Must Not Be Named was not killed" said Padma Patil.

"He Who Must Not Be Named was vanquished that night." Umbridge said through clenched teeth.

"Vanquished maybe, but that does not mean dead. You are neither qualified or experienced enough to make that claim professor," Harry said casually "so you should probably keep quiet until the Ministry passes a new statement which you can recite, after all that is all you are in truth, a puppet of the mMnistry. Here to make sure that we cannot defend ourselves."

"Enough!" She said and her cheeks had turned red "I will not have you speak to me like that whilst I am standing in my own classroom."

"Take a seat if you prefer then professor." Harry said building up momentum, " but when the British Isles falls to Voldemort I will make sure that the history books names you as the reason that people could not defend themselves."

"Detention for the rest of the year!" She exclaimed "one more word from you and I will have you expelled!"

"Very well professor, but I will only transfer to Beauxbatons Academy of magic or perhaps the Durmstrang Institute I have connections to both schools because of the tournament last year." Harry said his closing argument. "I will also make sure that descendants of house Black and Potter and the cadet lines never attend this school again, I also have the backing of the majority of the other Ancient Houses who pay large tuition fees, without our attendance this school would require higher fees from other families meaning less people attend and more money demanded of the Ministry. But of course that is your choice."

Umbridge had turned a purple that would have made uncle Vernon proud. "I shall see you at seven o'clock tonight."

She snarled and then directed everyone to read a chapter of the book that they had already read whilst she went out about scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron whispered to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Your arguments were well reasoned," Hermione said but she looked worried " but you should be more careful, she will be after your blood now and I am worried what she will be doing to you in that detention."

"She has had it coming for a while." Harry said with a shrug. "Don't worry too much; I will have Sirius with me the whole time." He tapped his pocket which held the mirror.

********Authors Note***** BETA *** BEAU *****


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
The Fall of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

Harry made his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom where he was due for his detention with Professor Umbridge. When he knocked on the door she called "Come in" in her sugary voice, he entered cautiously and his eyes darted around the room alert for threats.

The classroom now only contained two desks; Umbridge's own, and a small desk with a stool for him to sit at, and a piece of parchment was sitting waiting on his desk.

She looked at him with a smug look that Harry wanted to hex off her face. "Good evening, Mr Black-Potter." She said.

"Evening Professor Umbridge" He said evenly.

"Well sit down dear." She said, indicating the desk set aside for him. Harry looked at her for a moment, and he felt his blood boil. He had never hated a woman as much as he hated her. He lowered himself into his chair slowly but did not take his eyes off of her.

"There," she said sweetly once he was seated, "you see it isn't that hard to follow instructions is it dear. Now you will be completing lines for me today Mr Black-Potter." Harry reached down and put his bag on his lap to find a quill "No, not with your quill dear, you will be using one of mine." Harry nodded but he subtly placed his mirror on his lap as he put the bag back on the floor.

She walked over with a strange looking quill, its feather looked like it had been dipped in pink paint, which was definitely not its true colour, he noticed that the nib was slightly serrated; in truth it rather reminded him of Umbridge herself, when she wore her pink cardigan trying to hide the poisonous toad inside.

"What will I be writing professor?" He asked he was waiting for the other shoe to drop it couldn't be that easy could it?

"You will be writing 'I Must Not Tell Lies'." She said softly.

Harry gritted his teeth and ducked behind his Occlumency shields to control his expression, "And how many times?"

"Until the message well and truly sinks in dear." She said and her evil smile had returned. He frowned but went back to his bag to get a bottle of ink when she stopped him.

"You will not need any ink Mr Black-Potter." She said with her eyes narrowed but her voice contained a small ounce of amusement.

Harry assumed it must have a self-inking charm on it and placed the point to the parchment and wrote the line: 'I must not tell lies'.

He let out a small breath as the back of his hand itched and had a spike of pain. The words he had written on the parchment had appeared on the back of his hand, he looked back at the words and saw that they were written in dark red ink. Then he realised, not ink, blood. She had given him a badly disguised Blood Quill.

He looked at the back of his hand and saw that the cuts had healed over, leaving a smooth red area. He swallowed the bile that had risen from his stomach and looked up at Umbridge.

"Yes, dear?" She said with a smile.

"Nothing, professor." He said with a forced look of contempt, he then dropped his head and continued writing the lines. Umbridge really had overstepped herself with this punishment. He wondered how she hoped to get away with this as it was illegal, but he would not let on that he knew, oh, she had put the nails in her own coffin and he was certainly going to make sure that she couldn't escape.

The light outside had soon gone and he knew that many hours had gone past, but he persevered whilst Umbridge just sat watching. The cut on the back of his hand was no longer healing every time, it was stinging painfully and the skin in the area was red and raw.

After what seemed like half an hour she called a halt to the detention, "Come here." She said. Harry slipped the parchment into his bag and his mirror back into his pocket and shouldered the bag and walked up to her desk.

"Hand." She said.

He extended it somewhat hesitantly, wondering if she was going to heal it. Then she gripped it suddenly with her stumpy fingers, he saw that she wore some disgusting old rings, she smiled at him and pressed two fingers onto the cuts.

He did not wince but bit his tongue so as to not say something to her.

"Tut, tut, I don't think that made much of an impression on you did it Mr Black-Potter we will have to continue this for the rest of the year before it sinks in. You may go." She said and her smile was the widest and most wicked he had ever seen.

He quickly left without another word, once the door was closed he ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor common room, a plan he had been working on for the duration of the detention in his mind and it started with finding a certain fourth year Gryffindor.

When he was back in the common room, Hermione and Ron soon walked up to him but he paid them no attention, he didn't have the time. He scanned the faces until he saw someone that could help.

"Dennis," Harry said as he approached the boy, "do you know where Colin is?"

"Yeah, he went up to his dorm." The small boy said with a smile, "Do you want me to go get him for you Harry?"

"No, it's fine, I will go up." Harry said returning the boy's smile.

"Harry what is going on?" Hermione asked him, she looked slightly worried by his behaviour.

"There are things I need to do, but I don't have much time," he said, "wait for me by the fire."

And with that he left them looking incredibly confused, whilst he ran up the boy's staircase. When he came to the fourth year dorms, he was about to walk straight in but thought better of it. So he knocked loudly, waiting a few moments before walking in.

The dorm was not unlike his own, except with different posters and he saw Colin's bed immediately, the walls around it were covered in photographs. Colin was standing there in the process of putting his Pyjamas on, along with two other fourth year boys.

"Sorry boys I need to speak to Colin for a moment, could you give us a moment?" He asked nicely, the boys frowned but quickly nodded and left the room. He then turned to Colin.

"What do you need Harry?" Colin asked with a large smile and enthusiasm.

Harry quickly flicked his wand out and placed a privacy ward on the room. "I need you to photograph my hand for me."

"Your hand?" Colin said as he reached for his camera on his bed side table.

Harry nodded and lit his wand to allow for some better lighting, the words were still visible.

"How did you get that?" Colin asked looking horrified.

Iit doesn't matter for now Colin," Harry said urgently, "can you take the picture and develop it now for me?"

Colin looked at him for a moment, but nodded, quickly snapped off three photographs of his hand, he then retreated behind his curtains, Harry opened the door for the fourth years and silently waited by sitting on the chair next to the boy's bed. Twenty minutes later Colin reappeared from behind the curtains with three photos in his hand.

"There you go Harry; I had to use an enhancement potion on two of them to make sure it stood out." He said.

Harry took them and looked them over and smiled. "They're great, thanks Colin, I owe you one." And with that he rushed out of the dormitory and walked over to Hermione and Ron.

"Right come with me." He said and he soon began to lead them out of the common room.

"Harry mate what is going on?" Ron asked.

Harry quickly drew a rudimentary privacy ward over the three of them that would move with them. "Umbridge, she has made a slip and I have caught her in my net," he said as he led them down a passaged which was a shortcut to the fourth floor, "she made me do lines in detention."

He felt that Ron and Hermione exchanged a look behind him. "Harry what has that got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"She made me use a blood quill." Harry said as way of an explanation.

"That is illegal!" Hermione said with a look of horror, he wondered briefly how she knew that but soon pushed it from his mind.

He led them down another corridor and back into the passages that would lead them to the fifth floor and to the hospital wing. "Exactly, she has overreached herself and I am going to make sure that she pays for it."

"How do you know that she hasn't had the law change to suit her?" Ron asked.

"She cannot," Harry said, "if they changed the law, they would have to change many other laws all of which have to be voted on in the Wizengamot. And if it had been passed in there Sirius would have told me in our talks."

"So what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You will see." Harry said with a determined smile and he brought down the ward as he reached the Hospital Wing.

"Mr Black-Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you this year," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to him, "although you seem to be in here under your own steam which is a departure from tradition."

"I need you to examine my hand for me please." He said showing her his hand. "And I will need a full magical diagnostic done on it."

Madam Pomfrey frowned but consented, when she was saw what was written there she looked horror-struck and once the diagnostic was done she was livid. She then handed him the report.

It stated that he had an injury caused by a blood drawing curse, and a scribing charm. It said that the injury was caused over an extended period, and it estimated,from the damage, that it would be between four –five hours.

"Who made you write this with a blood-quill Mr Black-Potter?" She asked in a deadly low voice.

"Professor Umbridge." He said simply, "I trust your word by what is on these documents of course madam Pomfrey but I want them authenticated for use in in an official capacity, is there any way –"

Madame Pomfrey didn't allow him to finish but took the parchment from him and went into her office and came back not two moments later the document now carried a healer's seal. "There you go Mr Black-Potter, that is now an official document and can be used as you said." She then walked over to her medical store and came back with a jar and some bandages.

He took them and looked at the mixture, "Murtlap essence?" He asked her.

"Yes, let your hand soak in the liquid for fifteen minutes then bind it." She said sternly, "You will need to redress it every day. I take it that you will want to show your hand to a few more people?"

"I do." Harry said with a grateful nod, and he placed the jar into his pocket.

With that the three of them left the Hospital Wing and Harry led them down to passages again.

"Harry we will have to leave you to this," Hermione said urgently looking at her watch, "we have prefect rounds."

"That is no bother," Harry said and he applied a disillusionment charm to himself, it was not the best but it worked well enough, "walk towards McGonagall's office, I will walk behind you, but do not speak to draw attention to me, I need to call Sirius."

As they led the way he pulled out the mirror.

"Sirius Black" The mirror rippled and soon Sirius was looking at him.

"Harry are you ok? I felt a cold feeling from the ring but you told me that you would call me if Umbridge did anything." He said urgently.

Harry quickly explained what had transpired in the detention and when he was finished Sirius was furious, and he cut the connection before Harry could say another word. Harry frowned but did not call him back, no doubt Sirius was going on a rampage.

They soon arrived at McGonagall's office and Hermione knocked.

The door opened and McGonagall stood there and looked like she was not in the best of moods.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, I take it Black-Potter is with you?" She asked and she gazed around them both and then her eyes focused on where Harry stood.

He quickly cancelled the charm, "Lord Black is here isn't he?" he asked.

"Indeed," McGonagall said ushering him inside her office, "you two continue with your duties, I will contact you later."

And with that Harry walked into the office to Sirius standing there, there was also a lot of smashed china, Harry suddenly felt the Black Family magic lash out at him and wrap around him protectively.

"Easy Sirius," Harry said with a smile, "she has played into my hands and now it is time I bring her and Fudge down."

Sirius didn't say anything but extended his hand, Harry extended the hand that had been written on and McGonagall and Sirius looked at the words.

"She has gone too far!" McGonagall said and her accent was rather prominent and her nostrils flared.

"You should not have sat through that detention." Sirius said in a stern voice.

"Yes I should, I now have enough to get her up on charges." Harry said with a smile, "The use of a blood quill outside signing of a ministry or Gringotts document, the use of a blood quill on a minor, the possession of a Class B tradable artefact, and the targeting of the heir and an underage member of an Ancient House, and the Head of another house."

"The Minister will not allow it to go to court." McGonagall said.

"He will have no choice," Sirius said and he began to pace, "as this was attack on a minor of my house, and a member of the Ancient Houses it must be heard."

"I will present the evidence myself," Harry said with a smile, he had already had the time to think this out, "I will present the memory as evidence and when they argue that is not enough I will take Veritaserum, and with the correct questions the truth with come out."

Sirius gazed at him for a moment, "That is why you kept up the detention isn't it? So you had more evidence against her."

Harry smiled, "Of course, otherwise I would have called her on it, but I prefer this much better and she should be in Azkaban."

"Well to start with we will need an official diagnoses done by a healer." Sirius said resuming his pacing.

"No need, I already have one." Harry said taking out the document Pomfrey had given him, and also the photographs Colin had taken.

"I am starting to think that you should have been a Slytherin." Sirius said with a smile, "You are one of the most cunning individuals I have met in years." and he saw that McGonagall gave him a sharp look at his comment.

"He is a Gryffindor through and through." She said glaring at Sirius.

Harry laughed at them, "I could have been in any of the houses, the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin more than the other two, but it chose Gryffindor because of Voldemort." McGonagall flinched at the name.

"Everyone has the attributes of every house," McGonagall said, "but some are stronger than others which the Hat makes his judgement on."

Harry could agree with that, there were plenty of examples of people who could have been in other houses, Hermione and Remus could have been Ravenclaws, Neville a Hufflepuff and Sirius, even though he would never admit it to himself, could have been a great Slytherin student.

Harry then pulled out his wand again and with a nearly mute word he conjured a small crude phial, he saw both Sirius and McGonagall raise their eyebrows at the magic but he paid them no notice and he placed his wand to his temple and extracted the memory.

"Can you make a copy?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded and with a complicated wand movement and a great deal of incanting the memory duplicated and he placed it into another phial.

"I think I will send a message, Augusta Longbottom, Jacob Danvers, Amelia Bones, Edward Blake, Samuel Greengrass and Helena Gilbert." He said thinking on it, "I will not be giving them any specifics of course but I will need one of them to call the emergency Wizengamot session, Fudge will drag his heels if it's me."

"When will it be?" Harry asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Sirius said, "when I say emergency it is an immediate summons."

"Professor will I be excused from classes tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harrison, you will be needed." McGonagall said, "You should leave now, if Dolores asks I will say that there was a Family emergency and you had to leave."

Harry nodded, "I will quickly go and pack my things."

"I will go with you." Sirius said, "Minerva you should warn Albus I am sure that he will be furious but he needs to know. Also I wonder if any other students have had these detentions."

"I will speak to Albus now, and after that I will have the other heads question their students who have served detentions with Dolores." She said with a curt nod, she then opened the door to her office and the two of them left.

Harry quickly applied a disillusionment charm on himself as did Sirius and they walked back to the tower.

"How long have you been performing that spell?" Sirius asked.

"Few months, after Moody performed it on me over the summer I thought it would be useful." Harry said.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, "That is a NEWT spell Harry, and you cast it as easily as a levitation charm."

"You are the reason I have improved I have pushed myself to learn more this year." Harry said looking in the general direction of his adoptive father.

"If we have time tomorrow I will be test you on your magic." Sirius said, "I will take you over to the country estate to the duelling room; I would imagine that there are not many in your year who can put you through your paces."

"I haven't duelled anyone in the DA," Harry said, "I have been teaching mostly, but I have practiced chaining spells on my own but it isn't the same." He was not sure how he would do against Sirius.

"Then I will make sure we have time." He said with assertion.

They soon arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry dropped his charm and said the password and led Sirius in who was still under his charm and made his way up to his dorm. He quickly made his way up to his dorm and saw that it was empty; he then quickly packed his things away, with the help of a few spells by Sirius.

"I need to tell Hermione and Ron that I am leaving with you." Harry said to Sirius.

"No need," he replied and he with a swish of his wand he conjured his patronus, which looked like his animagus form it then, ran out of the room, "there, I have sent a message to them."

"How can a patronus send a message?" Harry asked with keen interest, ever since seeing the message Sirius sent during his hearing he had wondered.

Sirius tapped his lips with his fingers, "That is an Order of the Phoenix secret, Albus created the spell during the last war."

"Will you teach me it?" Harry asked.

"No I won't," Sirius said with a smirk, "I am sure you will be able to figure it out, think of it as a small project."

Harry pouted but didn't argue, as Sirius just laughed at him, "And pouting won't work on me, James could do that for hours and it never worked then either."

Harry smiled and they soon made their way out of the common room and to the headmaster's office.

When they entered Harry felt Dumbledore's magic flying around the room, it felt rather raw compared to the family magic.

"Harry can I see your hand please." He said when he saw him and he gently examined it. "I am sorry this happened, but I will make sure that she does not harm another student."

"I do not know if she has done it to another student," Harry said then he remembered Lee's hand in a bandage, "actually I saw Lee Jordan with a bandaged hand after he served detention with her."

"That woman has used that quill on two of my students!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Minerva please can you review your list of served detentions and find a list of all students who have served a detention with Dolores, I will call a meeting with the Head of Houses before breakfast and we can investigate these instances." Dumbledore said in a hard voice. "Sirius I will have to ask you to Floo back to your House using Minerva's fire. The Ministry may be watching the fires and they will have registered your use, Fawkes can take Harry there so it will not register."

Sirius nodded and left the room with McGonagall.

Dumbledore went to his phoenix and began to stroke his head, he had been asleep but he was soon awake and watching him with interest.

"I want to say well done for what you have done this year Harry." Dumbledore said looking at him. "Professor Snape has told me that you have advanced well with Occlumency, and you have handled the pressure of this year well."

"Thank you Professor" Harry said gazing around the office at the portraits, his eyes fell on Phineas and Harry gave him a respectful nod.

"I should also say well done for your article," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling, "I had not thought to use a magazine such as the Quibbler to publish the truth but you did."

"Thank you professor but that was Hermione's idea." Harry said.

"Ah then I shall have to speak to Miss Granger." He said, "Now I shall see you in the Wizengamot, but if it is anything like your hearing I am sure we will soon need a new Defence teacher."

Harry smiled, "We can only hope Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now I know that you have experienced most methods of transportation used by wizards, Phoenix travel is very different, just hold onto Fawkes tail tightly and he will do the rest, you will not be able to let go until you arrive so do not worry."

Harry nodded; Fawkes took flight and soon hovered above him. His tail was swinging just above him so he took a hold. Fawkes tails then grew steadily hot. And then he felt flames spring up over the Phoenix and down onto him, they were warm and comforting, and then suddenly he felt the feeling intensify and next thing he knew, he had landed lightly in the Entrance hall of number twelve.

Fawkes gave a shrill of song and landed on his shoulder, Harry stroked his golden plumage for a moment and then with a flare of fire the Phoenix had gone, he took a step forward and stumbled slightly.

"Ah Phoenix fire travel," Sirius said walking down the stairs; Harry wondered if he had had Phineas watch his discussion with Dumbledore. "I have only used it once I did the exact same, it is easier and more impressive that apparating though."

"It was a strange feeling being on fire." Harry said with a smile.

"Now your trunk is in your room, Dobby is currently in the Black Country Estate, he is quite enjoying the cleaning it all and closing the house down." Sirius said, "I have asked Winky to see to your clothes only and she has taken them to be laundered. Kreacher will have your formal robes ready in the morning."

"What will happen tomorrow?" He asked.

"I will be out early, I need to have a meeting at Hemlock Hall with my new allies, but it will be quick," Sirius said, "if you have any work you need to do then spend it in the library doing it, if not I will leave out some books on magical law that you should at least look through."

"I have no work outstanding only revision for my OWL's," Harry said, he didn't begrudge Sirius going without him, whilst he had met a number of the Lords and Lady's at the Danvers ball they were all over twice his age, "I will be able to read the books as much as I can whilst you are gone, will anyone be here?"

"Unfortunately no, Remus is out of the country on Order business but he is also looking in on my houses in Europe," Sirius said with regret, "I could ask if Andy could come?"

"There is no need I was merely curious." Harry said.

"I have bought a new painting and had it hung in the library, it is of an expensive looking chair, but other portraits will be able to visit it and take a seat." Sirius said. "I am sure either Arcturus or Phineas could speak to you if you had any questions about the books."

Harry nodded, he was sure that tomorrow morning would be rather boring but he knew that he needed to know laws to be any force of good in the Wizengamot, he quickly walked up to his room and got into his pyjamas and got into bed, it was in that moment he realised that he was glad to be home and he missed being here.

** *************Authors Note*********** BETA********* BEAU ***********

**RATE AND REVIEW! **

**and there it is, the chapter so many of you have been waiting for, Umbridge has put the nails in her coffin, and Harry is going to nail them home. **

Thank you all for you reviews about the pairing, I have now decided somewhat, and you will see it creep into the story, but it will not play a major part in the story.

Next chapter will be up in Twenty Four Hours!

Jayan Phoenix


	28. Chapter Twenty-seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**A Call for The Wizards Council**

The next morning Harry slept in, but he was soon awoken by Kreacher, who had cooked breakfast. After two hours of reading through some of the law books that Sirius had left out and marked for him, Arcturus Black walked into his frame and watched him closely.

Harry nodded respectfully but chose to continue to read a passage regarding an old law that could be invoked in certain circumstances and he wondered briefly why that law was still there.

"You remind me of your grandfather," Arcturus said after many minutes of silence "Whilst we didn't have the same political stance, we had known each other for many years, I was also at Hogwarts with him."

Harry didn't comment on what Arcturus said "I have to thank you for your recommendation of the Occlumency book. That book has been a great help."

"If you had been raised as a Black then Sirius would have taught you it at a younger age." Arcturus said straightening his robes "whilst Sirius may not know Legilimency he could learn it if he chose."

"You are not what I imagined" Harry said studying the old wizard "Sirius told me that you were a rather cold and intelligent individual."

Arcturus gave a dry laugh "of course he would say that, he viewed us all in the distant indifferent way himself" he then gazed at him intently "Sirius could not be pushed into something, his mother learnt that the hard way, as did his aunt and uncles. His father I am ashamed to admit was not a very strong man, he let Walburga run amok."

"Sirius has never told me much about his father" Harry said, with some interest.

"Orion was not unintelligent, nor was he a weak wizard magically." Arcturus said, "He was always a sickly child growing up and when he was of age he was the same, because of his health he was often non responsive to things and his wife took advantage."

"So you named Sirius your heir for that reason?" Harry asked.

"Not only that reason, I watched the boy grow up from afar, Sirius may say clinically, but I watched carefully" Arcturus explained "Sirius would never allow anyone to tell him how to think, he would protect those that he cared for to his grave, his sharp mind allowed him to have a good head for politics which he learnt both from me and from Charlus, he was also one of two of the family's most powerful members, the only other member who could compare was Bellatrix."

"So they have an equal footing?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't say equal." Arcturus said after a brief amount of thought. "Bellatrix is more versed in the Dark Arts than Sirius, Sirius however has some knowledge in those Arts but he has a broader knowledge and talent in other magical practices in general. Sirius has the power, but Bellatrix was a duelling prodigy."

Harry thought about what he had said and he could see that Sirius would have some Dark Art knowledge but he hadn't devoted himself to them so of course Bellatrix would be more versed in them. "Were you aware that I was the Sirius's heir?" Harry asked

"I was," Arcturus said "but I never approached you as I was greatly ill, not to mention the Wizengamot would never have allowed me to take you in".

Harry raised his eyebrows in shock, the old wizard had answered his next question, even though he was sure that he would never have wanted Arcturus to raise him, he had wondered about it briefly.

Harry read for another hour whilst Arcturus watched him, he eventually got bored of the book, Law was a subject that was rather dull and repetitive. He perused the shelves for a while and come to a section of Warding which he took down and began to read, after learning about the protections on the house, he had taken a great interest to them.

"Arcturus do you know anything about blood related magic?" Harry asked.

Arcturus raised his eyebrows in surprise "My, my you are full of surprises" he said "it is borderline Dark magic, and it is highly controlled by the ministry, not that it has stopped the Ancient Houses from practicing it."

"I would imagine that blood magic is what was used to gain the rings?" Harry asked.

"That is an example, family ward stones must also be blood marked by the Head of house when they take control of them for the strongest protections to activate and tie to them." He explained "they can also be used in warding, they are rather difficult to cast but can be very effective."

"This library used to have a blood ward didn't it? So that only a Black could enter," Harry asked with interest.

"Another good example" Arturus said with a small incline of his head "why your sudden interest?"

"Do you know about blood protections that are triggered by sacrifice?" Harry asked, idly fingering the spine of the books.

"Do not be coy with me boy" Arcturus said with a stern knowing voice "Your interest comes from experience. I would imagine that your mother used that form of magic to protect you? It is old magic; I remember a book I read as a boy on the subject. Self-sacrifice and blood rituals were practiced by the native magical practitioners of the British Isles, it is the intent of the sacrifice that matters a great deal, for example a Celtic warrior would kill three fellow warriors in a ritual for the transference of power, another sacrificial ritual was for a mother to kill themselves for their child to protect the child."

"My mother was protecting me from Voldemort, he offered her clemency but she wouldn't move, so he killed her" Harry said looking at Arcturus.

"Well that would fall under a protection charm, powered by self-sacrifice" Arcturus said with a thoughtful expression, "you obviously survived the Killling curse, I would imagine that protection is what created a shield which reflected it back on the dark lord."

"He also could not touch me." Harry added "when he was possessing Professor Quirrell, when he touched me it burnt him badly."

Arcturus nodded "the protection could lie in your blood, which you also share with your mother. My late wife studied the old religion for a period, she was fascinated by it. A mothers bond with their child was sacred to the old ones. Your own magic powers the protection, but your mother's blood gives it purpose and anchors it."

Harry thought about that for a moment, "So what does the sacrifice mean for the protection?"

"It marked you, it is an old magic that requires no incantation or runes, and it is intent. Where your magic and mothers blood lie, the one they protect against will not be able to touch you, both physically and magically." Arcturus said sadly "your mother was a gifted witch, I would imagine she knew what she was doing, and the Potters' had some excellent books on blood magic, Dorea once performed a ritual with her sister Cassiopeia which she had learnt from the Potter Library, when I commented, she said that was not even the tip of the dung heap. We only have one book on blood tied wards 'Warding with Life Essence' you will probably find it in the Dark Arts section."

Harry nodded, before opening the glass case and looking at the titles, some of which revolted him. After five minutes of searching he found the book, it was very small, and could fit in one hand. He sat down and began to read about them, he found that they were actually rather simple if you understood how to apply the blood correctly, but if you did not understand them they could be deadly or you could end up being repelled by the ward rather protected.

He heard the floo chime so he quickly placed the book away and with a nod in thanks to his great grandfather he quickly made his way downstairs.

Sirius was handing over a traveling cloak to Winky when he spotted Harry coming down the stairs,

"Ah there you are," he said smiling, "good news I met everyone and they are all as infuriated as I was, Lord Greengrass and Lady Gilbert have called the emergency session and it will start in an hour so I need you washed and dressed in your formal robes."

Harry nodded and ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. He was soon dressed in grey fine trousers, a high collared white shirt with silver over robe which had the Potter crest over the breast in golden brown, and an embroidered griffin across the back. Sirius had told him that these were formal robes for the Wizengamot; the Ancient Houses would dress in robes in their house colours with the family animal and crest on them.

Kreacher had arrived to check him over, and seemed to find nothing wrong other than to pull the robes into the correct place here and there. He spent five minutes trying to organising his mind using his Occlumency, hoping that it would help and another five minutes mentally reviewing all that he knew would transpire and how to present the evidence before he made his way the drawing room where Kreacher had told him Sirius was waiting.

As he approached he saw that Sirius was speaking to Phineas.

"Tell Albus and Minerva that everything is set, and that I expect to see Albus in half an hour." Sirius said, and then Phineas left his frame, and Sirius turned around and smiled when he saw Harry "ah good your dressed, now then take a seat."

Harry gave him a small smile and took the offered seat, Sirius was dressed similarly except his robes were black and the crest and raven of the House of Black were in bright silver, he also had the Potter crest and Griffin on his right arm, showing that Sirius was the Lord Regent of House Potter.

"Now you will be sitting in your family seat on the top row of the Wizengamot" Sirius said "as you know I am Lord regent until next year, therefore I can choose a Proxy, which you will be. As shown in your hearing it cannot be contested by any member."

"Unfortunately I will not be sitting near you, as the Blacks and Potters have sat on opposite sides for centuries, when you are both Lord Potter and Black the seats will be placed next to each other. You will have Augusta Longbottom and Jacob Danvers next to you, the latter as Amelia will not be in her house seat but her Ministry seat."

"When will I have to speak?" Harry asked he understood what Sirius has said so far and was happy that he at least knew the people on either side of him.

"Well Lord Greengrass or Lady Gilbert will open the session, after that only when Fudge or Amelia calls for evidence against Umbridge." Sirius said "whilst we cannot plan for everything we do have a plan, but if you think you have a point do not hesitate to stand, you will of course be recognised, but remember to be careful with what you say, if you mis-speak someone may use that as an opening."

Harry nodded; he had been doing that to Umbridge all year at Hogwarts. "I understand, I just hope that I do not make a fool of myself."

"You need not worry," Sirius said with a smirk, "our allies were actually extremely impressed by you in your hearing, they also wanted you to open the session for more of a statement, but Lord Danvers thought it better for someone more neutral to open the floor."

"How will we get there?" Harry asked.

"I will apparate us directly into the atrium" Sirius said "and I will take us to the Wizengamot chamber."

"Is it the same place that was down those steps from the DOM?" Harry asked eagerly,

"No it is on level 2 and you will not be going near the DOM today." Sirius said with a knowing look, the clock chimed behind them "let's go, until we get into the chamber stay by me at all times."

They walked down to the entrance hall and stopped "We can apparate from here; I have keyed us to the wards allowing only us in and out by magical means." Sirius said, Harry then grabbed his arm tightly and with a twist Harry was pulled through the constricting space.

When they landed they were standing in the middle of the Atrium, Sirius did not waste any time in leading him towards the lift.

"Don't we have to register our wands?" He asked as they walked passed security.

"No, they will check us before we get into the chamber," Sirius said as he pressed the button for a lift. Many of the passers-by were looking at them with interest, and were talking to their colleagues. Harry thought it was probably a mix of reasons, one the article from the Quibbler, two because it was Sirius and Harry, and three because of their formal robes signifying where they were going.

When the lift arrived there were a few people in it but when they saw Sirius they respectfully nodded to him and left the lift, their eyes then fell on Harry and again gestured in respect and they began to whisper excitedly to each other.

"You will get used to this," Sirius said as the gates closed "as members of the Wizengamot and the Ancient Houses we are let through as quickly as possible."

Harry nodded; he didn't think he could ever get used to that, it made him feel like Voldemort having the Death Eaters at his feet.

Soon they stopped on the second floor and Sirius led him down the hall, there were a few people standing about, he noticed that they all wore the standard Wizengamot robes, which meant that they were either Ministerial seats, or the elected seats holders.

They continued down the corridor, to a rather impressive looking door made of solid gold and it was inlaid with pressures jewels in the shape of a dragon. "It represents the symbol of the Pendragons, who ruled Camelot, the bloodline is no more but the imagery lives on." Sirius said in a hushed voice and he led him to through the door where there was a small desk with a security wizard who was dressed in Auror robes,

"Name?" he said staring at Harry carefully.

"Harrison James Black-Potter." He said calmly.

"Place your finger on the blood stone please Mr Black-Potter." He said in a gruff voice.

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded his agreement, so he touched the black oval stone that was on his desk. As he did he felt a sting in his finger, and the stone turned blood red and his name appeared above his finger.

The wizard nodded "wand?",

Harry held out his wand and the wizard placed it on the scales and soon the small piece of paper showing his wand's details emerged, which he kept and waved a Probity Probe over Harry's body.

"And I will need to see the rings that entitle you to enter the Wizengamot chambers" the man said, Harry held out his right fist showing his rings, the man studied them and nodded, "that is fine, you can pass, welcome to the Wizengamot Mr Black-Potter."

Harry nodded to the man in thanks, and Sirius quickly went through the same procedure, before they entered the chamber. It was a circular room with seats arranged in a circle, there were three tiers of seats, the top seats were the most grand, they were made of highly polished stone, with the Incals of the Ancient House they represented. All of the other seating was made of sturdy looking wood with plum coloured cushions.

In the middle of the room held a stone dais made of the same stone as the Ancient seats. "Our seats and the dais come from the original structure of the Wizards council, the seats themselves are over a thousand years old." Sirius told him as he led him up a set of steps and onto the dais.

The walls of the room were painted with scenery from the four countries, England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. He looked at the immense detail of the paintings, but he soon realised that it was all actually composed of stone that had been glazed into a whole. He pointed it out to Sirius.

"Those have been there for two hundred years, the artist thought stone would be better than paint, you notice that Ireland has not been changed on the walls since the country was split into two in the Muggle world, the British Ministry continues to be the governing body for the Republic of Irelands magical population as it is quite small." He said.

Harry wondered if that caused problems in Ireland, but then he supposed that the degree of separation between the governments allowed them to continue on. He would have to consult the library to find the full impact of the Muggle division of Ireland.

"Right your seat is up there to the right." Sirius said pointing; "I will be across the hall."

Harry left him then and made his way up a set of wooden steps, and then sat down between Lord Danvers and Madam Longbottom.

"Good morning Lord Danvers, Madam Longbottom" he said sharing a small smile with them.

"To you too Mr Black-Potter" said Jacob, he then looked to Sirius and inclined his head.

"It would seem that we are about to start" Augusta said after shaking Harry's hand,

Harry looked down at the floor and saw that Fudge had arrived and everyone was making their way to their seats, he quickly gazed around the top tier and saw that all but four seats were occupied; the Blakthorn, Caspo, Gaunt, and Weasley seats were empty.

Fudge took his seat eventually and rather reluctantly, he quickly took a look at the seated wizards, he saw Amelia Bones in DMLE seat, Croaker in the DOM seat, and in the Chief Warlock seat was a man named Brutus Marsh, an elderly man who was chosen by Fudge for the position. He then caught sight of a bright white beard and saw Dumbledore walk in wearing the plum coloured robes and take a seat in the lower tier.

"Seal the Doors" Brutus's strong voice boomed in the chamber, and the great doors closed with a loud noise.

"Emergency Wizengamot session of the second of March" Fudge said in a commanding voice. "In attendance the full Wizengamot bar the four redundant House representatives. Acting Chief Warlock Wizengamot Elder Brutus Marsh appointed by Minister Fudge. Court Scribe: Percival Ignatius Weasley."

"This session was called in the behest of Lord Greengrass and Lady Gilbert, you now have the floor." Fudge finished looking up at the top tier but he had not seen Harry yet.

Lord Greengrass stood and looked down at Fudge with an impassive face, "it has come to my attention that standards have slipped at Hogwarts School, and I think that it needs urgent attention."

Lady Gilbert stood up "I also feel that the Wizengamot needs to address these issues and the information coming from our prestigious school is quite unnerving. "

Fudge looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, and had a large smile. "Very well let us review, we have in attendance the Headmaster of the school and a number of the governors, I am sure we can make the necessary improvements."

"I agree Minister Fudge" Lady Gilbert said with a smile "but I think that the High Inquisitor should be summoned as she will have first-hand evidence of what has been transpiring in the school."

Fudge nodded, and had a clerk go and summon her, the session was paused and members chatted,

"You should make your move only once they call for evidence of the fall in standards Harrison, Umbridge will also deny everything, but you need not worry, one of us will prompt the correct responses from you." Lord Danvers said in a hushed tone.

"Do not worry Lord Danvers; I am well prepared for the downfall of Dolores Umbridge." Harry said with a determined smile.

Not a minute later, Umbridge walked in looking somewhat dishevelled, she took a seat below Fudge and the doors were sealed once again.

"It has come to my attention members of the Wizengamot that standards have slipped at Hogwarts," Lord Greengrass started "It has come to light that students are no more taught as they are supposed to, that professors of the school are able to abuse their positions to punish students freely."

"Professor Umbridge you were appointed High Inquisitor by the Minister of Magic were you not?" Lady Gilbert asked looking at Umbridge who smiled and looked like the cat that got the cream.

"I was Lady Gilbert" she said in her awful voice,

"You were also appointed Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts in August of nineteen ninety five by the Minister of Magic?" she prompted again,

"Yes dear I was" she said sweetly.

"Madam Umbridge you are reminded to use the correct form of address for members of the Ancient Houses." Marsh said in a biting tone.

"Sorry Chief Warlock, Lady Gilbert." Umbridge said somewhat patronisingly.

"What is your opinion of the school Professor?" Gilbert asked again.

"That our esteemed school's standards have fallen below what we, the Ministry, deem acceptable." She said in a sweet voice.

"Please could you advise the Wizengamot of your findings?" Lady Gilbert said and then sat back down.

Umbridge looked like she was enjoying being the centre of attention she then stood up and looked around the chamber "the students have been receiving dangerous lessons in two subjects; Defence against the Dark arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. The standard of teaching has been poor in those areas, I have also seen that Divination has been taught by a fraud and I have placed one teacher on probation and one has been dismissed. The Headmaster holds too much power over the school and favouritism is riot in the school, the professors do not follow the required punishments and removal of privileges."

"What evidence have you got to prove that those subjects are failing and falling below standards?" said another member of the Ancient Houses.

"Well Lord Du Vant, the Defence position has not had the same professor for more than one year running for over half a century. Care of Magical Creatures is now taught by a dangerous Half-breed Rubeus Hagrid and the class has had many accidents, and the Professor Trelawney is not a true seer and therefore cannot teach Divination."

"Professor, could you tell the Wizengamot how you are qualified to make these decisions on the teaching of Hogwarts School?" Lady Gilbert.

"I have my qualifications from the Department of British Magical Education and Schooling Practices" Umbridge asked in her childish voice.

"And when did you get those qualifications?" Lady Gilbert asked with a smile,

"I received them in August also Lady Gilbert." Umbridge said somewhat reluctantly.

"You say that the standards of Defence have slipped?" Lord Greengrass asked taking over the questioning "can you tell me the average NEWT grades for the last five years and OWLs for the last seven?"

"I am afraid that I do not have those statistics readily available" Umbridge said, looking somewhat uncomfortable

"Well I happen to have those here," Lord Greengrass "I happen to be on good terms with the Board of Governors and they gave me the needed documentation." He then pulled a document from his pocket and with a flick of his wand it duplicated and magically distributed.

Average Defence Against the Dark Arts for the years 1989-1995

OWL and NEWT Grades

Year OWL Grade NEWT Grade

1989 O E

1990 A E

1991 O A

1992 E E

1993 A E

1994 O E

1995 E O

"Correct me if I am wrong but it would seem that on average they are at Exceeds expectations" Lord Greengrass said with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me how standards are slipping?"

"The students have been taught by inappropriate professors and exposed to dangers that were not age appropriate." Umbridge explained.

"Please elaborate, professor?" Madam Bones asked sternly.

"Two years ago they were taught by a dangerous registered dark creature, Remus Lupin who is a werewolf, and last year by Alastor Moody, who is a known paranoid wizard who sees dangers at every corner."

Harry felt anger stir in his belly but he caught Sirius's gaze who subtly shook his head, it wasn't time yet.

"Professor you are now High Inquisitor, as appointed by the Minister of Magic, I believe that you first banned all clubs, teams and such and they had to seek permission to reform. Why was this needed?" Lady Gilbert asked.

"I had discovered that there was a group of students headed by Harry Potter, who was seeking to create his own private group to study magic outside of Professors eyes." Umbridge said triumphantly, Fudge also looked happy with this comment. What both failed to realise was that many of the members had seen Harry enter the chamber, and many of them had gazed at him.

"You also banned the eccentric magazine called the Quibbler?" she asked "tell me how banning a magazine helps improve education or are you planning to ban the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, Transfiguration Today and all other magazines from the school?"

"The magazine was disrupting the learning of the school as Potter had given an interview publishing lies" Umbridge said "banning it made sure that no student would have to read the rubbish."

"I see." Lady Gilbert said "I believe you now have full control of all punishments and privileges, why was this needed?"

"In my position of High Inquisitor, I saw that privileges were given to students when they should have been revoked due to their behaviour" Umbridge said clearly, she seemed to be gaining momentum "it also came to light that punishment was not being distributed out evenly between all students and professors were turning blind eyes to behaviour also."

"I have no further questions for now" Lady Gilbert said and she sat down.

Lord Gilbert stood again, "Professor what have you done to rectify these issues you have highlighted?"

"I have had to spend time rectifying the previous teaching for my own classes, I now have final say on all punishments and supervise all detentions." She said proudly.

"And have we seen an improvement? Or would you suggest further action is needed." He asked gazing at her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore should be made to step down, and I should be allowed to take his position to make a transition from an independently run private school, to a Ministry run private school." She said "Things at Hogwarts are not as they should be, and the blame falls to the Headmaster who has power beyond the ministry."

"So you state that Ministry Laws should be followed at all times, and the Hogwarts rules should be seen as lesser?" Sirius said taking to his feet.

"Yes Lord Black I would" she said in her sweet childish voice.

"Just to clarify does the Ministry law have precedent over Hogwarts rules and Ministry decree?" he asked stressing the point.

"Of course Lord Black, how could it not, so silly of me but it seems that you do not know the difference between the three?" Umbridge said with a girlish giggle looking around eagerly, whilst the Wizengamot erupted in whispers and talk.

Sirius sat back down with a slight smile before looking at Harry and nodded.

Harry took to his feet and waited.

"The Wizengamot recognises Harrison James Black-Potter, Head of House Potter, and assigned proxy for House Potter" Marsh's voice boomed and silence fell, Fudge and Umbridge's head snapped to him.

"Thank you Chief Warlock," Harry said "Madame Bones what are the laws regarding the use of blood quills?"

"Objection this boy should be at school, he does not have permission to be out of the castle grounds!" Umbridge shouted, looking rather angry and uncomfortable.

Dumbledore stood at that "Actually Professor, I gave Mr Black-Potter permission to leave the school, as Lord Black requested that he be removed due to a family emergency. As Headmaster of Hogwarts I have that authority, and that has not been given to the High Inquisitor yet" he said calmly and he sat back down.

"To answer your question Mr Black-Potter it is a class B tradable artifact, they are to be only used in the ministry under strict regulations, and in Gringotts, both uses are allowed only to in the signing of legal contracts that require blood." Madam Bones said "It is illegal to use a Blood quill on a minor without written permission from their parent or guardian; it is also illegal to use them for an extending period of time."

"Members of the Wizengamot I have evidence to prove that Professor Dolores Umbridge has been using her position of authority in Hogwarts to torture students." Harry said "I also move a vote to have her stripped of her position as both High Inquisitor and Hogwarts Professor"

"We do not have time to listen to childish lies" Fudge said immediately, looking rather sweaty.

"Excuse me Minister Fudge, you have no say in this matter, your own secretary who you placed in Hogwarts School and who was acting on your orders has been accused of illegal acts, now you will sit there and be silent, I am the Head of the House of Potter and I have the right to be heard, if you do not I will call for a vote of no confidence as you are in power only as long as you have the support of the Wizengamot! " Harry said sternly glaring at the Minister who shrunk under his glare.

"The session is given to Mr Black-Potter please state your accusations." Marsh said with interest.

"Yesterday evening I was serving detention with Professor Umbridge, she placed me in detention for the rest of the school year as I defended myself as she verbally attacked me, accusing me of being an accomplice in the murder of Cedric Diggory." He said glaring at the professor who was looking at him with loathing "when I arrived she had assigned me lines, she made me write them using a blood quill. I was in that detention for four and a half hours writing the same line: I must not tell lies."

"You have evidence I trust Mr Black-Potter" Director Croaker said levelly, he had pure white hair and glassy eyes but his voice was alert and he was frowning deeply making his wrinkles more pronounced.

"I have here an authenticated medical document signed by the Hogwarts medi- witch Poppy Pomfrey." Harry said presenting the document, "this is only the copy, I have the original sitting in my Gringotts vault" he added, which was a twist of the truth as it was actually in the Drawing room back at the house, he passed the document to Lord Danvers who soon duplicated it and distributed it "as you can see it bears the seal of a healer and it states what was used. I also have the images of my hand not five minutes after the four and a half hour detention" again he pulled the copy of the photographs and had sent them around the chamber.

"I recognise the evidence Mr Black-Potter" Amelia said with a steely voice and she leant over her chair and looked down at Umbridge "do you have any evidence to say that you did not administer this detention? Or have anything to say in your defence?"

"Of course I do not!" Umbridge exclaimed "the child is lying!"

"I also have my own memory of the entire incident Madam Bones," Harry said holding up the vial.

"Memories can be tampered with!" Umbridge shouted "you could have fabricated the entire thing and therefore it cannot be used!"

Augusta jumped to her feet "Professor are you saying that Mr Black-Potter who is a fifth year is able to create a memory that is completely fabricated? I was not aware that that particular magic was taught in fifth year as it is well beyond NEWT level."

Umbridge turned a nasty shade of purple, and Harry smiled at her "Well then if you will not accept my testimony via memory I demand the right to be questioned under Veritaserum."

Director Croaker nodded and summoned the potion "who will provide the questioning of Mr Black-Potter?"

"I will," Said Madam Bones.

Harry made his way down to the center of the room as Umbridge was moved aside by an Auror who appeared from the corner of the room. Madam Bones cast a ward that prevented him hearing anyone but her, He was then administered the potion and he felt his mind go completely blank.

"Did you serve a detention with Professor Umbridge yesterday evening?"

"Yes"

"Why were you given the detention?"

"She accused me of being an accomplice to the murder of Cedric Diggory, I told her that he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort who was in the process of returning to a physical body. She then gave me the detention" Harry said,

"Is this the first time she has put you in detention?"

"No, she put me in detention when my article came out in the Quibbler telling the truth of how Voldemort returned to his body, she assigned me the detention but she assigned it to Professor Snape, she also gave me one earlier in the year for protecting first year students from being attacked by seventh year students."

"Have you had any other altercations with Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes, all year she has actively refused to acknowledge that my name is Harrison Black-Potter I have corrected her many times but she still refused to call me it."

"In your detention with Professor Umbridge, what happened?"

"She assigned me lines, and made me use a quill that had been dipped in paint, when I used it I realised it was a blood quill, after around four hours she called a halt to the detention, when it was done she took my hand and pressed the back where the words 'I must not tell Lies was written', she said that it was not deep enough and that I would have to come back the next day to see if we could make an impression."

"Professor Umbridge accused you of starting a group to practice magic, is there truth in this?"

"No, I did not start such a group, but there is a group at Hogwarts who teach each other that which Professor Umbridge has refused to teach for an entire year, she only had the entire school read a book of the dangers of defensive magic and why we should never use it."

Harry was then administered the antidote and he was able to see around the room once more, and actively think, then the ward dropped and the Wizengamot was in chaos. Everybody was shouting and panicking.

"I also have evidence to submit to the Wizengamot" Dumbledore said getting to his feet, and silence was immediate over the assembled body, he looked nothing like the eccentric wizard that he usually portrayed, but instead he looked down on Umbridge with a cold visage "I have reviewed all of the detentions assigned my Madame Umbridge, it is discovered that she has used the quills as punishment on a further eleven minors and three adults over the course of the school year."

The entire Wizengamot was in uproar, many shouting to be heard, asking of their own children and how the Minister could sanction such acts.

Eventually Madam Bones restored some order and spoke over everyone.

""Madam Umbridge you are accused of the possession of a blood quill which is a Class B tradable artefact; the illegal use of a blood quill on twelve minors and the torture of an Heir of an Ancient House, you are also accused of its use on three adults." Said Madam Bones "as we are not here to sit a trial today and to give you some chance to ready your defence I am placing you in Auror custody, you will have a trial two weeks from today, I also strip you of all positions you currently hold until such time a verdict has been passed on your actions. All those in favour of these actions?"

The entire chamber in unison raised the hands, the only person who didn't was Fudge.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge you are to be tried on the eighteenth of March, you are to remain in custody of the Auror department until that date, you are allowed no visitors bar one, your appointed representative." Madam Bones said in a stony voice, "due to the accusations of handling of controlled artefacts, your house will be searched, If we find further evidence this too will be brought before the Wizengamot."

The Aurors escorted Umbridge from the room and she was screaming loudly until one of them placed a silencing charm on her.

Once the door closed again Sirius stood and silence fell immediately, "Minister Fudge you have actively been attacking myself and my son using your influence with the Daily Prophet, Harrison made you aware on twenty fourth of June 1994 that the Dark Lord known as Voldemort has returned, and you were presented with evidence in shape of Bartermuis Crouch Junior, rather than listening you had him kissed making him useless and you have buried your head in the sand!"

"You have then since attacked Albus Dumbledore and have had him stripped of all of his roles because you cannot face the truth." Sirius said and Harry could feel the Black Family magic whipping around the room and it reached him. "Lord Voldemort has returned! And it is about time you bloody accepted it. You have been working with back door policies to control Hogwarts School and have been impeding the DMLE and especially the Auror department. "

"Black you cannot speak to me like that!" Fudge exclaimed "I am the Minister for Magic!"

"And I am Lord Sirius Orion; Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Lord Regent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and I call for the enactment of the emergency powers of the Wizards Council as the Ministry is not in a position of power and is not able to protect the people of our country!"

Harry was gobsmacked, this had been one of the sections Sirius had marked for him to read in the books he read this morning. He remembered wondering why it never had been revoked, it reconvened the Wizards council for a short period of time. All council members were the Lords of the Ancient Houses.

Lord Danvers stood "House Danvers agrees with House Black, as too does the House Du Vant."

Augusta stood "House Longbottom agrees with House Black"

Lord Greengrass stood "House Greengrass agrees with House Black"

Soon the Lords and Ladies of the Houses Abbot, Beldaviar , Blake, Bones, Burke, Cavendish, Eire, Flint, Gilbert, Macmillan, Maveric, Ollivander, and Smith had all agreed. Harry was watching them stand when he felt his Black heir ring warm, he looked at Sirius who was looking at him intently and flicked his head up.

Harry quickly stood and Sirius nodded. "House Potter agrees with House Black."

There was only one house left, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Nott, whose Lord Harry knew was a Death Eater.

"As evidence has been presented that the Lord of House Nott is compromised, I push for a vote to revert the seat to a named proxy, on the condition that the proxy is held in custody for an undisclosed time, and will be tested for any affiliation to Lord Voldemort." Sirius said gazing at Lord Nott who did not seem overly surprised and did not question it.

The Houses again agreed this.

"Who will you appoint as your regent Lord Nott?" Sirius asked.

"My cousin, Leopold Nott, he is to be Regent on my untimely death until my son turns seventeen" Nott said.

Sirius nodded and a clerk was sent to get him.

Lord Danvers then looked at Lord Nott. "Lord Robert Nott, you are under arrest for suspicion of being a Death Eater. Will you come quietly?"

Nott looked somewhat amused "Do I have a choice?"

Lord Danvers said nothing but continued to watch him.

Nott reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, in that moment nineteen wands were pointed at him, he then dropped his wand and put his hands in the air.

"Aurors!" Lady Bones said loudly, another two Aurors walked in "arrest him and take him to the holding cells, search when you leave the room and I authorise the use of Veritaserum to find out if he is a death eater."

The Aurors nodded and left.

The hall was now empty, bar the Ancient Houses and they all looked to four people, Lord Black, Lady Bones, Lady Longbottom and Lord Danvers.

"Now we start to make the changes needed." Sirius said, and he took his seat.

********Authors Note *************BETA***Beau**********

Not the full Trials, but this is but the first rock in a rock slide.

Rate and Review


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Reposition and Repayment**

Harry spent two further days at Grimmauld Place, Remus had returned from the continent and had spent the two days tutoring him on his subjects making sure that he did not fall behind. They had hardly seen Sirius for those two days; he was in session for nearly the whole day, and then would have to spend a lot of time with his allies negotiating and in further discussion, but when he did get back he would nearly always fell asleep in the middle of a conversation or once during dinner.

Harry was not needed for those sessions as Sirius had more knowledge regarding what was needed, but from what he had told him the Council was almost done already which surprised him until Sirius explained everything that night.

"The Wizards Council cannot stay in power, we can enact the emergency law, but we only have four days until the full Wizengamot is allowed back in. I however have been planning this since I have been meeting with our allies and we already had a plan of what needed to be done" Sirius had said on the subject.

"How did you know that you would get the chance?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Easily really, Voldemort would have made a move sooner or later and when he did I could enact the law, however Umbridge blew the door open to do it without him" Sirius said with a smile "you also did the same thing, by you mentioning him under Veritaserum it cannot be disputed allowing for the act to be passed."

Harry nodded not really understanding but Sirius's eyes were drooping like a puppy trying to keep awake, so Harry bid him goodnight and walked up to the library to pull out the law book again and find the chapters relating to the Wizards Council. In its core, the Council could pass new laws quickly and they also had the power to void laws. They could also give the DMLE additional powers, from the power to use extreme force, and the use of the unforgivable curses - to name two. However the one power they had was the power to strip the power of the Minister of Magic.

This was the power that they were enforcing the most, Fudge had been under office arrest for the two days with Kingsley Shacklebolt watching him, Kingsley however had not spent the time idle he was reviewing the documents in the Ministers office and had managed to supply Sirius with a number of situations that needed rectifying.

The third day after Harry left Hogwarts, he was again dressed in his Wizengamot Robes and Sirius escorted him back into the Ministry, Harry noticed that the Ministry was nearly empty,

"Sirius where is everyone?" he asked.

"The building is on a security lockdown, we spent the first seven hours questioning the heads of departments and many of the essential Ministry personnel under Veritaserum, it was quite a daunting task and we have sent nine people to the holding cells so far for feeding information to Voldemort or more specifically the Death Eaters." Sirius explained as they got into the lifts "We are gaining ground quickly now, the DMLE is working its way through the departments and questioning them, they are also increasing the security over the building."

Harry nodded, he could understand the precautions being taken. They were soon at the security checkpoint for the Wizengamot; he had to go through a few more tests this time. There was a man in pure black robes, and his face was rather unfocused standing there with a number of devices and after ten minutes he allowed Harry into the chamber.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That is one of the DOM's Unspeakable's; we had Director Croaker have one assigned here to test people for curses such as the Imperius curse. It was Augusta and Amelia's idea; they are taking no chances with security."

"Well they have learnt the hard way" Harry said quietly.

"That is true," Sirius said looking sad "I too have learnt that lesson."

Harry looked at Sirius "It was not your fault Sirius, he was your friend."

"I know that logically," Sirius said shaking his head to remove the stray thought, looking much like the dog he was "but it does not change the fact that I should never have argued for the change."

Harry didn't know what to say but Sirius soon pushed him towards the steps for his seat. Taking the hint he walked up and sat next to Lord Danvers.

"Hello Harrison, Good to see you back in here" Jacob said with a small smile.

"Good morning Lord Danvers" Harry said respectfully "I am sure Sirius had the situation well in hand."

Jacob laughed lightly "I think many of us forgot how much of a dragon a Black can be when they have something between their teeth. He has been almost unstoppable."

"Lord Black will not allow for us to fail" said a voice from behind him and he turned and saw that both Madam Longbottom and Madam Bones were standing there. When they both took their seats, Harry suddenly realised that Amelia wasn't sitting in her DMLE seat, and she was wearing the Ancient House robes.

Harry was about to greet them properly when there was a great boom, and the chamber door closed.

"I call the last session of the wizards Council into session, in attendance the active Ancient Houses." Said the elderly Lord Edward Blake.

"We are resigning our power in just a moment," he continued "are there any important matters that need to be raised before we let them back in?" Nobody said another word or raised an objection. "Very well I give the floor to Lord Black as he called for the Wizard's Council."

Sirius nodded to Lord Blake and stood, "Open the Doors!" he said loudly, his face was devoid of all emotion and he watched the elected members enter the chamber, they walked in very quickly and quietly, after seven minutes of waiting he had the doors sealed.

"The Wizards Council has been reviewing the acts of the Ministry of Magic and we have ruled that you have failed our community. Because of our Ministry, our greatest enemy in over two hundred years has us at a disadvantage and has alienated us from our magical neighbours on the continent and internationally."

"Our first announcement is that the DMLE will have an increase to its budget, it would seem that a lot of finance has been channelled into the Minister's own office and other offices which have an abundance of unneeded capital. This money is made available to the Head off the DMLE when they resume their position. We have also increased the security of the entire building." Sirius said and nobody spoke, whilst many members nodded in agreement, although one or two did not seem impressed.

"All suspects related to Lord Voldemort or the Death Eaters will be subject to Veritaserum, if charges are proven they will be brought before the Ancient Houses, the Head of the DOM, DMLE, Chief Warlock and the Minister of Magic for trial, and then sentenced to Azkaban Prison."

"We have also rewritten the Educational Laws regarding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the agreement of the current board of governers and the Headmaster, the current board of governors has been disbanded in its place are twelve seats, eight of which belong to the Ancient Houses who will rotate which houses sit in those seats, four seats are given to the Ministry so that they have an advisory voice on the board."

There were a lot of murmurs going around the chamber at that announcement. "With immediate effect we have disbanded the subject of Defence against the Dark Arts, and created the Defensive Application class. We have also appointed Remus Lupin as Professor for this new subject, we will be supplying Mr Lupin with the wolfsbane potion so that he will be safe under the influence of the Full Moon." He then paused to allow the outrage to dissipate. "It has been found that the Ministry Appointed Dolores Umbridge has taught no magic to a single student for the entire school year, this was on the orders of Minister Fudge; Remus Lupin has the most experience of the previous professors."

Harry smiled at the thought of Remus being a professor again; students from all four houses had agreed he was a good teacher. He also wondered about the werewolf laws.

"We have also suspended the laws regarding the control of our citizens who have lycanthrope, a witch or wizard cannot be discriminated against because they are infected with the lycanthrope mutation. Business owners are to make allowances to such wizards and witches and allow them the days off they need. They are Humans first, Witches and Wizards second, and a wolf third. We have created a division in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, the werewolf regulatory bureau; they will head up any complaints by registered werewolves against business owners." Sirius said with steel in his voice, Harry knew he had proposed this new law on behalf of Remus, but Harry thought it would have far reaching effects.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a private school and receives no Ministry grants, therefore the Ministry of Magic can pass no laws stating how it can be run. The Headmaster can enact changes but it is reportable to the Board of Governors. This Law has been created by the Wizard's Council and cannot be overturned without a majority vote from the Ancient Houses; we also have the majority vote on the board of Hogwarts so we could pass the previous changes."

"I would also remind the Wizengamot and the Ministry that Hogwarts school was founded and built by the four Founders, they left the school to the headmaster they appointed and the governing of a body of elders. At that time the Ministry did not exist, therefore the Ministry cannot pass laws to govern the school as it predates the governing body. Whilst is it understood that Hogwarts adheres to some of our highest laws, the Ministry cannot use laws to control how it is run."

Sirius then answered a few questions from the members, and put many of them at ease. He then looked at the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, as headmaster of Hogwarts School do you accept these changes?" Sirius asked.

"I do." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well, we can now move to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge." Sirius said, Fudge looked somewhat apprehensive, although Harry saw that the Wizengamot looked eager, obviously Fudge was not as popular as he thought himself to be.

"The Council strips you of your position; your inaction, and blatant abuse of power has damaged our society." Sirius then motioned to the Kingsley, who was his escort to apprehend him "We also had your personal vaults checked; you have been receiving large sums of money from many unknown sources. You stand accused of accepting bribes and therefore you are under arrest, we have also found evidence that you have pocketed Ministry funds which means you will be on trial within a week, we have also spoken to Lord Ragnok of Gringotts Bank, as we had sufficient proof of your theft, and the Goblins are taking keen interest in your apprehension. "

"Gringotts have also asked that you be punished under Goblin law for the theft and the breach of Goblin law, We have advised the Goblin nation that we will be sentencing you, however we will then hand you over once that time is up to face trial in Goblin law for breaches of Gringotts policy. If you are found guilty you will serve your second sentenced in a Goblin Prison."

Fudge went as pale as a ghost, Harry wasn't sure how bad Goblin Law was, but he would never cross a Goblin.

"Further, your trial will be held in one week from today, and I have extended an invite to Lord Ragnok for his attendance to your trial." Sirius said with a vicious smile.

"The Wizards Council would like to reopen the doors to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley, they have served their penance, and they may now resume their seat on this council and Wizengamot. We have also instructed Gringotts Bank to begin inheritance tests on all Muggleborn folk when they open their first vault; it has been too long since three of our brethren's seats were empty."

There was an instant uproar, Harry couldn't help but smile at what was going on. The council had both strengthened the Ministry and was positioning its self in places of power. He wondered if that was why they had all agreed to these changes.

"The Councils last Act is appointing senior auror and Head of the Auror Department Rufus Scrimgeour as interim Minister, with the aid of Kingsley Shacklebolt who has spent the last few days reviewing the Ministers matters and has begun to get them in order. Scrimgeour is given three months interim period, after that the position will go to Wizengamot vote." Sirius said and with that he sat back down.

Scrimgeour walked forward to the centre dais and was sworn in as interim Minister. He was a rather tall man, who walked with a slight limp, he shaggy tawny hair and yellow eyes reminding Harry of an old cat from Privet Drive, he looked to be in his late forties, although he face was grizzled and his hair was streaked with grey.

"I thank the council for their trust in me" Scrimgeour said in a gruff voice "I will personally see to the changes you have made, I have fought on the frontline for my entire career and I know what we will need to do to combat the Dark threat. I was just starting out in the auror office when He Who Must Not Be Named gained a foothold in the community fifteen years ago, I remember the horrors of that time. Using my experience of being an Auror, I will strive to make changes that will improve our effectiveness. "

"I also move us to a war footing," he said in an gruff voice "our enemy has been gaining strength and I for one do not plan on letting it continue. I have received reports of strangers being spotted in the mountains of Europe; it is my fear that they are Death Eaters and are recruiting Giants to their cause. The Werewolf community is to be monitored closely."

Lady Augusta stood at that moment.

"The Wizengamot recognises Madam Longbottom, Regent to House Longbottom" a clerk shouted.

"Will we be appointing a new Chief Warlock?" she asked "or will Professor Dumbledore be taking his position back?"

Albus Dumbledore then stood "I thank you for your thoughts Madam Longbottom, but I regret that I will not be able to take the mantle again, " he said "alas I am getting older, I will still sit on the Wizengamot under my Order of Merlin, but I believe that my place for the future is Hogwarts."

Harry frowned, he wondered why the Headmaster would not want his position back, the Headmaster may be getting on in years but he had held his three titles for many years.

"Thank you Dumbledore" Scrimgeour said "we must then appoint a new Chief Warlock."

Lord McMillian stood and was soon recognised "I nominate Tiberius Ogden, he was been on this body for fifty years,"

"So recognised" Scrimgeour said.

Sirius stood and too was recognised "Whilst I too recognise Mr Ogden, I wonder if the position is not better suited to Jordan Samson, he worked as an Auror for two years and a further two years as an aid to Amelia Bones, four years in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and has been held an elected seat for five years, his areas of expertise will be invaluable, he is also a first generation wizards and it will also help promote our opposed view of the Lord Voldemort."

There was a large ripple of talking throughout the chamber.

"That will put the Bowtruckle amongst the fairies" Said Jacob next to him "House Black supporting muggleborn rights, although the use of the term first generation wizard will also cause a stir."

"Why that use of words" Harry asked quietly.

"Because it implies that he is a first generation pureblood." He replied in an undertone.

Scrimgeour soon brought order and spoke loudly "Lord Black's nomination is acknowledged."

Ogden then took to his own feet and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I thank Lord Macmillan for his nomination but I cannot take the position, I too feel that Mr Samson will be a better chief warlock that I would, he has my support." He said, respectfully nodding to Samson, and then took his seat.

"Very well," Scrimgeour said "are there anymore nominations?" when none came he continued, "Mr Jordan Samson you have been nominated by Lord Black for the position of Chief Warlock do you accept?"

Jordan Samson took to his feet, Harry wondered how old he was, he was sure he was the same age as Sirius give or take a few years.

"I do Minister" he said, inclining his head both to Sirius and Scrimgeour, he was soon sworn in and moved to the Chief Warlock seat. And then began the first session of the new Wizengamot, and the start of the ministries new stance on Voldemort.

After another four hours of politics, and proposed new laws and actions, the session was called to a close, Harry stood from his chair and made his way down to the centre of the chamber, where he was met by Director Croaker.

"Ah Harrison Black-Potter, it is good to speak to you in person" he said with a warm smile,

Harry looked at the man, he still looked incredibly old and had milky looking eyes that gazed directly at him, "and to you too Director Croaker."

"I see that your adoptive father has wasted no time in teaching you your heritage regarding the council and Wizengamot."

"He has started to teach me that which I should have been taught as a child" Harry said honestly "however as no one was able to teach me the Potter Heritage as it is only known by my family, no one thought to broach the subject with me."

Croaker nodded in agreement "you were fortunate that Lord Black was taught the Potter histories when he was given sanctuary, but also when he was named your godfather. Otherwise you would have had to learn as you went and much you would have had to read from the books that would be passed down the family."

"I think there is much I still do not know about the family history, that even Sirius does not know," Harry said with a smile "I think I will spend many years perusing the thousands of books in my vault."

"The past can teach us well, but we must always remember to stay in the present and prepare for the future. After all no one knows what will happen" he said looking at him with his milky eyes.

"Wouldn't a seer know?" Harry asked "they can see the future can they not."

Croaker's face changed into a face that Harry could not decipher due to his wrinkles "that is a point that many cannot agree on, it is the belief of many that Seers can see brief images or flashes of the future, using the many different variations of Divination. But most cannot say for definite as the future is not set in stone, it is always shifting."

"What of predictions?" Harry asked remembering Professor Trelawney's prediction in third year. "Professor Trelawney made one which came true."

"Ah you speak of the Prophecies, well they exist have existed for millennia, however many argue that if the prophecy is never heard it would not come to pass, but once heard it affects the path of the future. However most Prophecies are very complex and it is hard to interpret their meaning."

"I questioned the Professor on the Prophecy but she couldn't remember it at all" Harry said thinking back.

"Seers can never remember making a Prophecy, the trance that they go into is subconscious" Croaker said "the DOM have researched the phenomenon but as Prophecies cannot be made at will it is next to impossible."

"Does the DOM collect Prophecies?" Harry asked thinking back to what Sirius hinted at.

Croaker smiled at him, "I think you already know the answer to that question and as the director of the DOM I cannot comment."

Harry looked somewhat abashed but knew he wouldn't get anything from the Director, it was at that moment Sirius joined them.

"Harrison it is time to leave" He said looking stern, but Harry could see that he was being Lord Black "Director Croaker."

"Lord Black" he said with a nod "I think your son is looking for something in my department" he added with a direct look and then left.

Sirius gave Harry a prod in the shoulder and they soon left the Ministry.

The next morning Harry rose early, he was to return to Hogwarts that evening and he didn't want to spend all day in bed. He had a small breakfast courtesy of Winky, after which he went up to the library to continue the book of Blood magic's, he had not been reading for fifteen minutes when Sirius walked in.

"You are turning into a Bibliophile" he said with a smirk, "I never thought the son of Padfoot and Prongs would spend so much time with books."

"Ah but I am the son of Lily," Harry said cheekily "not to mention I have to learn magic from somewhere, especially the more obscure branches."

"Well I cannot disagree with that" Sirius said and he glanced at the book "ah blood magic, why the interest?"

"I have been wondering about the blood protection my mother left me" Harry said placing the book down. "Especially what it will mean now that Voldemort shares my blood, not to mention I think that living with my aunt charges that protection in my blood".

"I couldn't say what it will mean regarding the blood you now share with Voldemort, however I do not think that he could pass blood-wards or even protection surrounding your properties, he is not a Potter." Sirius said after a short pause "but you are correct about your aunts house, there are wards surrounding the house, they are blood based which Albus invoked when he placed you there as a baby. They will not let Voldemort or his supporters within three miles of the address. The wards feed off your magic over the summer, but are anchored to your blood, and your aunt who shares the blood of Lily. Whilst you both share the house the wards stay active."

"So is that why I have to stay there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore has you stay there for a number of weeks to keep those wards in place." Sirius said "as long as you call that place home the wards will be anchored."

Harry's heart missed a beat. "But I don't think of it as home, I realised my first night here, this is my home."

Sirius frowned "I will need to speak to Albus regarding that, the protections are two fold, you are protected when you stay there, as too is your Muggle family. it is possible that the wards are still up but are now failing if what you say is true, and they cannot be reconstituted."

Harry thought on that for a while, whilst he was not fond of his Muggle relatives they had taken him in when they could have put him in a children's home. He had thought of them over this year he realised that they feared what they couldn't understand and because of that they resented him, he was sure that it was because of his accidental magic that they locked him in a cupboard. As much as he did not like them he did not want to see them come to harm.

"Sirius whilst we do not get on, I don't want them to be harmed, if needed I will buy them a new home and have it placed under a fidelius charm" Harry said.

"Your idea isn't actually a bad one" Sirius said thinking over it "I am sure that we can create some wards based on the Fidelius that will prevent them being found as your relatives, also having you as secret keeper" he then started pacing "no I have a more elegant solution, we could hide the secret of their relation to you under the charm, with you as keeper. That way they can keep their name but would have to move house and change occupation but they would never be disturbed by our society."

"I know this is our last day together until the hearing of Umbridge but can I go there" Harry asked.

"If you want to" Sirius said with surprise "do you want to go now?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon will be at work, and Dudley will be at school, besides Aunt Petunia is the one who will understand the most." Harry said.

"Very well, let's get changed into Muggle attire," Sirius said "how is the best way to get there?"

"Apparition to there would be best and we can walk to the house." Harry said "you were there after you escaped do you remember the alleyway where I called the Knight bus."

"Vaguely, "Sirius said "but I can get us there from what I do remember."

Harry nodded and they went upstairs and dressed in plain black trousers and shirts, but wore normal shoes rather than the boots that they both normally wore. Harry didn't fail to realise that he looked like a member of the upper class now even when in Muggle clothes. He could only thank Aunt Andromeda for that, but he knew that the neighbours would notice although he did not care.

Twenty minutes later they arrived with a crack in the alleyway not five minutes from number four, they weather was quite grey and miserable, Harry was not sure if that was an omen of the meeting to come. He quickly led Sirius to the top of Privet Drive he looked down the road to his childhood home, thinking back over all that had happened here.

"I will handle this Sirius, I know you do not care for the way they have treated me, but she is my mother' sister and this is something that I have to do for myself on behalf of the House Potter" Harry said hoping that evoking his house Sirius would relent.

"Very well" Sirius grumbled, "I do not like it but I will agree."

"You do not have to agree, but I want your word that you will keep your tongue" Harry said forcibly.

Sirius regarded him carefully "you are nervous aren't you."

"Yes I am, and this will be difficult enough without you killing her" Harry said heatedly.

"You have my word that I will not raise my voice to her, and that I will not raise my wand to her or cause her bodily harm" Sirius said "but you should also take a moment to calm yourself, I would suggest you go through an Occlumency calming exercise, it will help."

Harry nodded and soon began the proposed exercise and after a few minutes he could see through the proverbial storm in his mind that matched the skies above. He could feel the nerves still but he would not recognise them and steeled himself for what was to come.

"Thank you, and you were right I was letting my nervousness slip from my control" Harry said giving Sirius a small smile, "follow me."

Sirius nodded and then followed behind him, Harry walked down the road towards number four, he saw that the windows were open, and he could hear the vacuum cleaner going. He frowned, he knew that his aunt did not like to be disturbed whilst she was cleaning but he couldn't help that now. He walked down the garden path and he suddenly felt a tingle creep across his entire body, he wondered if this was the blood ward he knew that he and his aunt acted as the ward stone. He wondered why he had never felt it before but knew that he would have to reflect on that later as he needed his attention on this meeting.

With a deep breath he pressed the door bell and waited, he heard the cleaner stop and he could see her walking towards the door through the frosted glass, and she opened the door and he face turned quite angry when she saw him.

"What are you doing here, you should be at that school of yours" she said in a nasty whisper, whilst her eyes swept over Sirius and then around the other houses.

"Good morning Aunt" Harry said with a smile "would you invite us in?"

She looked at him for a moment and then nodded allowing both he and Sirius entry and ushered them into the living room.

"What do you want" she said taking of her marigolds.

"Well to start with, we should have some tea" Harry said taking the intuitive knowing that his aunt would not provide refreshment "Kreacher!"

With a small crack the old elf appeared and bowed low, Aunt Petunia gave a small shriek having never seen a house elf before.

"tea for three please Kreacher" Harry said kindly and the elf nodded disappeared a minute later he was back with a silver tray with fine a tea set for three and a plate of biscuits.

"Is Master Harrison or Master Black needing anything else" the elf asked.

"No that is all thank you Kreacher." Harry said with a smile, the elf left so Harry poured them all tea "Kreacher is a House elf Aunt, he means you no harm so you can drink his tea otherwise he will be most offended, Kreacher is rather proud of his blend."

Harry heard Sirius snigger next to him as he helped himself to sugar for his tea, Petunia sat on the edge of her chair and gingerly took the offered cup but she didn't take a sip but stared at Sirius.

"You need not fear my godfather, or I should has adoptive father as of this summer" Harry said taking a sip of hot tea.

"He adopted you?" she said sharply.

"Yes, he was supposed to be my guardian in the event of my parents deaths but due to unavoidable circumstances he was sent to Azkaban which I know you are familiar with," Harry said gazing at his aunt carefully "I should point out that he was never actually guilty but was thrown into prison without trial or any evidence, I never told you as the threat of Sirius being a deranged murderer kept Uncle Vernon in line."

Petunia went ghostly pale, but she looked at Harry directly "why are you here?"

"I am here because I am aware of the protection that is over this house, we share blood which creates a powerful protection that stems from the sacrifice of my mother, your sister, so long as I call this place home this protection is in place" Harry said "you are aware of them?"

Petunia nodded sharply "Your headmaster explained it in the letter he left when you were on our doorstep."

Harry paused for a moment considering how he should continue "the wizard known as Lord Voldemort has returned, as I told you in the summer, I destroyed his body that Halloween but he now has it back. He will target me as I have defied him three times and I brought about his downfall, which also makes you, as my maternal family, a target."

"Whilst I lived here the protections keeps him from entering the vicinity as well as his followers, protecting both myself and you and to an extent Dudley. The protection lasts whilst I am also at school."

"So what are you saying?" Petunia asked looking quite determined.

"Simply, I no longer think of this place as home, I have a home with my adoptive father." Harry said placing his cup down "which means that the protections will fail around this house, I should also point out I will be coming to age on my birthday due to being the last of the Potter family which would mean I will be a legal adult and the protection would possibly fail after that also."

"Are you tell me that you have brought untold danger onto my house?!" she exclaimed.

"No Aunt Petunia, you brought that down on yourself when you agreed to take me in when I was an infant." Harry said sternly, "whilst neither for us care a great deal for the other, you still took me in when you didn't have to for which you have my gratitude."

He entirely sincere with that, he was well aware that his aunt could have not taken him.

"Well of course I took you in!" Petunia exclaimed whilst a red blush appeared on her cheeks "you are my sister's son! If anything had happened to Vernon and me I know she would have also taken Dudley in, there is no question to it."

"Be that as it may my family owes yours a debt," Harry said, he wasn't sure what to make of that outburst yet "I will buy you a new house and have it put in your name, I will place you under a protection that will prevent anyone wizards but me from ever finding you."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Like I told you my house owes you a debt, I suppose you should compare it to the English aristocracy, the earls who live in country estates and are lords of land." Harry said "my father comes from such a family or the magical equivalent. As such House Potter owes you for what you have done, and I feel this is repayment. Whilst I will say that you never truly cared for me, or treated me as a son. You had me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, you forbade me asking questions, you have me work like a servant from a young age, your starved me, you neglected me. I am sure in time what you did will haunt you, as you did all of that to me, your younger sister's only son, who's life she sacrificed for me to live."

"I do not know what happened between you and my mother, I could only imagine what it was like to see her become a witch whilst you were not. But you are my only connection to my mother and the Evans family I have and I protect my family!" Harry said firmly "even if I have to pack you up and out of this house myself I will do it. Dudley being attacked by a dementor is an example of what could happen if Voldemort or his followers find you, they would torture you just to get to me."

Petunia looked extremely taken back by her nephews tone, and she looked somewhat upset and gazed off out of the window but did not see anything outside. "You remind me of Lily a great deal, you were a living reminder of her and I resented you for it."

"I will be leaving you now, you are to inform Uncle Vernon and Dudley what I have said, and Sirius will come and see you in one month to see to your removal from this house." Harry said taking to his feet placing his cup back onto the tray as did his aunt and Sirius. "I should also tell you, the Evans family has some magical ancestors, magic does not crop up spontaneously, meaning Dudley's children and his lineage could be a witch or wizard. I tell you this out of fear they are treated as I was, they have a gift and you should be proud."

Petunia had stood up with her nephew but she fell back down at his words, Harry gestured to Sirius who was looking with contempt at his aunt.

"I leave you with this, I am buying you the house to protect you as my mother sister, after Voldemort and he followers are gone you may leave as you wish. Also this is the last time that you will probably see me. Now if you will excuse me I have to spend time with Sirius as I am returning to Hogwarts later today and I will not see him until July. Good bye Aunt Petunia."

And with that he walked out of the living room leaving her looking out of sorts, Sirius paused only to vanish the tea tray and he followed him out the door. Harry didn't pause once as he walked out of the Privet drive and he only stopped once he reached the alleyway.

Once there he let out a breath that he had pent up.

"You did well in there Harry" Sirius said when he caught him up.

"Thank you for not doing anything; I know how difficult it would have been for you." Harry said with a grim look.

"Think nothing of it, it was family business and whilst I may be Lord Regent of House Potter, it is your House and your family, you did what was needed." Sirius said proudly "it was not an easy thing you did but I think you may have done more than you thought, you will nag at her conscience now."

Harry nodded and looked up and down the alley making sure it devoid of people.

"Come let us get to the country estate I said I would put you through your paces with a duelling sessions. Also I think I should show you a memory I have of a death Eater attack, which is one of the times your parents defied Voldemort, I think you will find it interesting."

*****AUTHORS NOTE***********BETA******BEAU

another chapter for you! Rate and Review.

I should warn you, this is not the last you will see of the Dursley's.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Harry had spent the remainder of his afternoon with Sirius, who had been true to his word taken him to the Black Country Estate and they had duelled. Whilst Sirius was much better than Harry, he had held back given him pointers. However the best teachers were his parents, Sirius had shown him a memory of his, in the memory James and Lily Potter were duelling and to say he had been amazed was an understatement.

They has acted in complete harmony with each other, their techniques complimented the others. Whilst James' style was more rigid, he spells were powerful and refined, Harry could see that his style leant towards transfiguration, and he had used it many times during the duel. Lily however was much more fluid with her casting, she was equally powerful as her husband but her style suited her gifts at charms and creativity, but Harry noticed a number of spells she used were considered dark.

They had been cornered by eleven Death Eaters and they managed to overwhelm them easily albeit over a certain period of time. However when Voldemort arrived they were hard pressed to stop his advance, and were forced to take a defensive stance in the duel, but Harry was shocked to see that they were able to hold him back, and then his father duelled him fiercely on his own whilst Lily utterly smashed the ward that prevented them from leaving, and with a lot of effort they had grabbed Sirius, who was wounded badly, and apparated out.

He had learnt a great deal from their duelling styles and techniques, his father's use of transfiguration was an inspiration, but also his mother's use of basic charms, but also non offensive charms that could be used in a duel! He didn't think that his own duelling style would favour either of their styles but he hoped that there would be hints of it in his own.

After a small break, Sirius had called another session and Harry accepted with determination hoping to incorporate some of what he had seen.

He watched Sirius carefully as they paced around the room, neither firing a spell, but Sirius soon broke that by firing a Reductor curse, which Harry quickly intercepted with a conjured heavy chair, and with a decisive wand movement the debris shimmered and formed arrows which he quickly banished back at Sirius and also sent a powerful concussion curse with them.

Sirius however redirected the arrows straight back at the curse and they were obliterated, he then cast a small shield that stopped the curse, he then began to chain a number of spells; Stunners, cutting curses, a blasting hex, disarming spell as well as a number of hexes that would make duelling difficult such as a hex that would relax all muscles in the hand.

Harry watched them cross the room and saw that he would have to face them head on as he couldn't avoid them, he pointed his wand in front of his and said forcibly "_Tectum Avertus_!" and a dark purple shimmering shield formed in front of him and the spells were all diverted either side of him, but he retaliated quickly sending a wave of blasting curses which he knew would distract Sirius for a moment, "_Serpensortia_!" and a large snake flew from his wand, he quickly then cast "_Engorgio_!" and the snake was now nine feet long.

"Attack that man, bind him, scare him, he is an enemy!" He hissed at the snake and the snake lunged for Sirius quicker than he thought it could move.

Sirius quickly stunned the creature, "Nice try but I am not scared of snakes." He then retaliated with magical fire poured from his wand directly at him.

Harry quickly formed a constant circular movement with his wand a shouted "Calos Ventosas!" and a powerful blast of breezing ice poured from his want and combatted the fire, which Sirius quickly increased the power of, but Harry then cancelled his charm and fired a gasser charm at the fire, a powerful torrent of water that extinguished the fire and the room was now full of steam and Harry lost sight of Sirius.

He smiled to himself, if he couldn't see Sirius, Sirius couldn't see him, he quickly cast a disillusion spell on himself and began to pace to the far corner, the steam was not leaving so he had a choice, either cast blindly and announce where he was of think of a method of locating Sirius.

He smiled and quickly summoned another snake. "Where is the other man in this room?" He hissed at the snake which he couldn't now see.

"There is no other human in this room speaker, you are the only man, but there is a canine." The snake hissed back.

Harry bit a sharp remark, he was not surprised that Sirius would use his dog form to find him, it was clever, and the dog's nose would find his scent. "Attack him, but try not to be caught."

Harry quickly sent out a volley of spells that he managed to chain together quickly and hoped that at least one of them would hit its mark; he heard the sound of a dog bark and then yelp suddenly.

He was about to cast another spell when he wondered if it was a trick, Sirius could be baiting him, he gazed at the mist but couldn't see anything, he took a quick deep breath and with a deliberate swirl of his wand and a muttered incantation the mist transformed into water.

He saw that Sirius was bound by the snake and both seemed to be unconscious. He quickly walked over and prodded him with the toe of his boot but he didn't stir. With a smile he pointed his wand at them and muttered "_Envervate_" and they both sprang to life so he quickly thanked the snake and then banished it back into the nothing.

Sirius got back on his four legs and growled menacingly, Harry raised his eyebrow at him and half smiled, Sirius then transformed back into his self.

"You little snake!" He growled, "Where did you learn to use Parseltongue like that!"

Harry laughed, "I used it as a lesson in the DA, and whilst I couldn't see you, he could smell you, which is the reason you used your animagus form, your heightened senses allowed you to find me even with my disillusionment charm."

Sirius nodded and gestured back to the center of the room, "Any abilities you have can be used in a duel, your own ability proved to be my downfall in that duel, I underestimated you and I lost, if that had been a true duel with the Death Eaters they would have killed me."

"So even you have things to learn?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Of course, I have as much to learn as you do" Sirius said with a grimace, "I was locked in close quarters with despair for twelve years, I have not been able to refine my magic as much as I would have if I was free. You must always seek to improve your abilities whether it is your duelling style or even refining your own spell casting, making your magic as efficient and as powerful as you can. If you grow stagnant you grow weak and your opponent gets the upper hand."

Harry could understand that, if he didn't always seek to keep his skills refined they would become sloppy and it would be his downfall. He silently vowed to himself that he would not allow that to happen.

"Right now I am going to test the power of your shields, from your basic shield charms to any other charms that you know." Sirius said point his wand directly at him "I will be using some powerful curses so I would keep that shield up as I am not going easy on you."

Harry nodded and focuses on his magic for a moment and cast an "_Protego_!" the shield spread out in front of him. Sirius cast seven curses at him and they battered the shield with a sound of shattering glass, he felt the shield waiver slightly on the eighth and cast a stronger shield which Sirius cast even more curses at. After another forty minutes Harry was exhausted and he could barely hold a basic shield for a moment.

"That was very good." Sirius said walking over to him and handing him a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. "I know you are exhausted but that is to be expected, you did very well, when I was tested like this it was in my training under Moody, he had seven other trainees fire curses at me I was magically exhausted in five minutes. And the next time I lasted two and half minutes, but only because I was in a bad mood and I stunned the other trainees as they were not expecting my offensive magic."

"How long does it take for the magic to restore?" Harry asked as they walked through the corridors of the house, the rooms were quiet and all of the furniture and wall hangings were covered in white sheets, Harry realised that this must have been what Dobby had been up to.

"You will probably need a good hearty meal and a good night of sleep." Sirius said after running a charm which Harry assumed was a magical core diagnostic. "It is hard to be precise, your core is still growing, as it will until you reach twenty one, which makes it difficult to determine. But a meal and good sleep is usually enough to restore it back to a healthy amount."

"I have not felt this exhausted since I was in first year after the incident with the Philosophers stone." Harry said think back over the years, "Last year was close but not as much as first year."

"From what you told me of that encounter and what you did," Sirius said thinking it over, "your mother protection that lies in your skin and blood must have drawn on your magical core a great deal to burn Quirrell as you did. You slept for three days because you magic placed you into a restorative slumber, I would guess that you channelled more power than your body was used to and you required the rest to heal the overuse of magic."

"I thought wizards and witches only had a certain amount of magic available, sort of a certain amount of energy to channel into our spells." Harry said thinking back onto a strange book he had read that was full of conjecture on the subject.

"Whilst that is true for adult wizards, it is not true to those who are still growing their core, between birth and around your twenty first birthday the magical core grows, however in certain circumstances children have been known to channel raw magic into spells and even powerful blasts of accidental magic, it is believed that the raw magic is magic that is your own that is outside your conscious reach."

"You mean we have latent ability to use that power, but it is only as we grow that we can consciously use it?" Harry asked.

"Very eloquent," Sirius said with a sarcastic smile, "but you are not wrong. It seems that survival instinct is what controls this – as you said - latent power, if a toddler has the magic of a twenty year old but couldn't control it the toddler would not reach over four years old as the magic would escape so it gradually becomes accessible with the child's development."

"However in children who are older that can access more of that power but as with you; it causes great exhaustion, as the body is not used to so much power and so it actually causes some adverse effects." Sirius explained, "One of the reasons that students cannot use magic over the summer is to allow the magical core to stabilize after being exercised over the school year."

Harry could only nod, he didn't know as much as Sirius did on the subject and knew that if he wanted to know more he would have to look into it himself, although he found himself surprised that Sirius knew so much about it Sirius laughed quite hard when he voiced his thought and nearly fell of down a set of steps.

"I was raised with this knowledge, Pureblood houses and even many of the half-blood families know these facts," he said with a chuckle, "it is something that we teach our children so that they can pass it onto theirs, around six centuries ago many families used rituals on infants to increase their potential magical ability, however they soon learnt not to meddle with nature."

"What happened?" Harry asked with interest.

"Well the infant's magic became extremely unstable, and they could not consciously control it, even as they got older, others also got cut off from their magic completely as the survival instinct cut them off."

"So they became Squibs?" Harry asked.

"No, not squibs, they could still interact with magical objects such as brooms, and could even see magical creatures such as Dementors but if they even tried to use magic it would cause severe pain in their heads , and blood would come out of their eyes and nose from the strain." Sirius said with a grimace, "It is because of this that families teach their children never to meddle with a child's magical development."

For the two hours Sirius taught Harry further in Runes and made him a revision guide that he would need to stick to, Harry managed to look through the library and found a few books that he would take with him and then had Kreacher pack his trunk for him.

They were sitting in the living room just talking in general and Sirius was teaching him a few things about estate management mixed with stories regarding his parents and aspects of family history when Kreacher walked in holding the Daily Prophet.

The elf bowed low, "Master Black should be seeing the paper Kreacher is thinking he need to as it is not good."

Harry frowned at the comment, the _Evening Prophet_ was not always as informative as the morning addition and could be incredibly boring but if Kreacher thought that they should read it, it did not bode well.

Sirius took that paper, "Thank you Kreacher, are Master Harrison's things all packed?"

The elf nodded, "Yes Master Black, Kreacher has packed young master's trunk and it is ready for transport."

"Very good." Sirius said with a nod, "Please can you also make sure that the trunk that I placed in the guest room is also ready for when Harry leaves."

"Of course, Kreacher will Lord Black." Kreacher said with a bow and he quickly left the room.

Sirius returned to the paper and gazed at the headline.

_**Lord Black seeks to control the British Isles: **_

_Who will stop this man before he takes up arms against use like his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange? _

_By Cazier Pearlkin_

_This reporter feels that it is time that our society should be warned of the dangerous advances Sirius Orion Black, who until this summer was a wanted criminal, and had been locked in Azkaban's high security wing for twelve years is looking to gain power like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As told by a Wizengamot insider, this reporter got the information that it was Lord Black who called the archaic law for the Wizard's Council into the twentieth century. Black has now deposed our esteemed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and has placed Auror Rufus Scrimgeour in his place as interim Minister. Many believe that this was payment for a bargain made between both parties during Black's time as a fugitive, as Scrimgeour ordered the hunt for him. An insider has said that Scrimgeour met with Black in Italy two years ago and in payment for not turning him in he promised to install the Auror as Minister. We at the Daily Prophet feel that such a man should not hold any title in our esteemed Ministry. Lord Black, in his present attempt to take over the country, has also destroyed the new laws that were created to investigate the happenings of Hogwarts School, he has returned all power back to the Headmaster and the Board of Governors and has said on record according to the insider that Hogwarts exists outside the Ministry. Black went on to dissolve the law that restricted the movements of the dangerous Werewolf population, and has placed Remus John Lupin, a registered werewolf as Defence Professor at Hogwarts school, this reporter finds this a contradiction, Defence Against the Dark Arts being taught by a dark creature. An anonymous source said this regarding the Wizengamot session "I believe that Black is out for blood, he wants revenge on our society for capturing him, he has now gained guardianship over Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, and will be teaching him the Black Family traditions and will have him move to the dark side of our community, Potter has also been in the sessions and it drinking up Black's teachings and is helping to push his agenda." "Black is looking to gain the support of werewolves to mount an attack, he now hold power of the Wizengamot under the so called Wizard's Council Emergency Powers Act, this archaic law that puts the average witch or wizard in the power of the Ancient Houses, who are blood purists, Muggle-hating and jumped up self-important nobodies. The power they hold is from another age and they should no more hold their power and it should be signed over to the ministry." This reporter cannot help but agree with my source, Black is using the scare tactics to push his agenda, declaring You-Know-Who has returned is a smoke screen so we cannot see his motives and plan, but this reporter sees through it and is glad to be able to tell the people before Black has us all as servants._

_The Ancient Houses of the British Isles – page 35-36 Why the Ancient Houses should be removed from society – page 42_

"Well, well, well…" Sirius said with a nasty smile, "It would seem that the Prophet has not listened to my demands, and they will now face the consequences, I will now bankrupt them and have their stocks signed over to me, I will fire every single editor of that rag after I have had them reviewed."

"Can you do that?" Harry asked, he was worried about the portrayal the article painted of Sirius, "How do you know that people will not believe this?"

"I am not naïve, I know some people will. But the writer is an annoying cockroach, I know him by reputation, he was previously a book critic and slated most popular books saying that they were useless works of fiction and contained as much fact as a chocolate frog." Sirius said with a smile, "The only book that he openly supported was that rubbish that you were assigned by Umbridge, which showed how good a book critic he was, most publishers and writers actually find him rather amusing. The anonymous sources he prints are actually his own thoughts."

Harry smiled as Sirius cast a charm on the paper and duplicated it, and he quickly left the room to put it with some over documents that he was collecting to use against the paper. Harry reread the article and read the other articles mentioned under the first, they were also written by the same reporter, Harry couldn't help but laugh the writer was ridiculous and just condemned his employer to bankruptcy, however the slander of the other houses may cause the too lose even more.

Sirius was back not a moment later with a smile, "Remus just called, he has just finished packing his belongings up at his flat and he will meet you at Hogwarts at the feast."

Harry grinned, and in truth he was extremely pleased Remus was back at Hogwarts. "I am glad he agreed, he is a brilliant teacher."

Sirius nodded then gazed out of the window. "It is a shame that he will get to see you during term when I will not but it cannot be helped, I have found tutoring you highly rewarding but I do not know if I could ever be a professor, I would feel like a hypocrite especially after my years at school."

"Well, Dumbledore doesn't try to control the Twins, I think he finds them amusing, but knows that the other teachers would punish them." Harry said thinking on what he said, "I am also sure that Remus actually has the respect of the troublemakers, he doesn't mind a joke. The twins told me that Remus was never caught by one of their pranks when he was a professor during my third year, he would give them points for creativity of their magic but would then deduct them straight away for the attempted prank on a Professor."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "He learnt that from Flitwick, when we were at school he did the same to us, and actually gave us pointers on how we could have improved the spells we used, depending on how creative we were he would deduct points or place us in detention."

The clock on the wall chimed loudly and Harry felt his stomach fall, it was time to go back to school.

"Cheer up Harry!" Sirius said with a understanding look, "You should be looking forward to returning, the years at Hogwarts are things you cannot get back when you get older so make the most of them, make memories to tell my grandchildren."

"Sirius!" Harry said half-heartedly, "Please stop encouraging me to get into a relationship! I will not have a child until I am in my twenties at least."

Sirius grinned wider, "Well if you will not indulge me then I think I will have to move onto my next target, Remus or perhaps my dear cousin once removed."

"I would think that Dora would have you thrown back into Azkaban if you tried." Harry said with a smile.

"Ah she could try but as her head of house I could arrange her marriage and she could not argue." Sirius said with a shrug. "Besides I already know that Andromeda is already pushing Dora, so I will focus on Remus."

Harry looked at Sirius for a moment and was about to ask a question but closed his mouth again, but Sirius noticed.

"Ask your question, although I think I already know what it is." He said with a sad smile.

"I understand that you cannot have a child due to the atrocities of Azkaban," Harry said delicately, "but why don't you try to find a woman to be with?"

Sirius didn't answer immediately but spent a few moments straightening his robes before answering quietly "I lied to you Harry, I didn't want to, but I just didn't want to speak about it. I was in love once, to a woman I met when I was in school, and she then joined the Order. I had planned on asking her to Marry me at a romantic getaway at a weekend, but the day before we were to leave she was killed. It was only after her death I found out she was pregnant with our child."

Harry felt his heart break for a moment; he had never heard about this and didn't know what to say.

"Who was she?"

"Marlene McKinnon." He said in a whisper and Harry saw a single tear fall into his lap but his face became rather stony after.

Harry reviewed what he knew of the first order and the McKinnon family, he knew they were an Irish pureblood family from Cork, and they were quite wealthy, but they had all been murdered by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had somehow found out where they were hiding and that Marlene was a very active member of the Order if he remembered his summer lessons with Remus correctly. He remembered the picture that Moody had shown him, she was a beautiful women, with the most charming smile, he couldn't help but feel the regret from Sirius

"Sirius, I am sorry for asking." Harry said quietly.

"Do not apologise." He said with steady forced voice, "You have the right to know, I just do not like to think about her, the only people who knew of our relationship were James, Lily, and Remus. We dated in secret, we didn't want to attract the attention of my family, we thought it would be dangerous. Although in hindsight I now think Wormtail knew, he was probably the one who sold her out."

Harry wondered how Wormtail had the stomach to sell all of his school friends out to Voldemort; he must have known that if he was ever discovered that they would have killed him. "Wormtail will answer for the pain he caused one day, it may not be for many years but he will get his comeuppance."

Sirius nodded then stood up quickly. "Come, we shall get your trunk and I will escort you the Hogwarts Gates."

Harry silently agreed and soon they had his trunk shrunk and placed into the pocket of his school robe and after final goodbye to the elves they apparated into Hogsmeade and quietly walked up to the gates with the winged boars either side.

"Right have a fun, and do not spend all of your time with your nose in a book, I know your OWL's are coming but you need some release." Sirius said. "Now I do have a favour to ask, you are to go and find Remus and give him this." He pulled out a second shrunk trunk, "Tell him that all of the clothes in this trunk are in his size and cannot be returned and they are gift to make up for the Christmas's and birthdays that both me and you missed for him."

Harry smiled but placed the trunk in his other pocket. "You know that he will still refuse them."

"Of course, but he is not your professor until tomorrow morning so either curse him, or tell him James would not forgive him for turning down a gift from his son, especially as James would give him similar gifts." Sirius said "Remus may guilt trip people into things but he only uses them as he knows how well they work."

"Fine, but if I end up in detention I will curse your hair grey." Harry said with a crooked smile they arrived at the gates where they were greeted by Professor Flitwick.

"It is good to see you in Hogwarts under different circumstances Sirius." Flitwick squeaked.

"Ah of course, but as you well know, I am well acquainted at being found in all circumstances at Hogwarts." Sirius said with a mischievous look.

"That you are Mr Black," Flitwick laughed he then flicked his wand at the gates and they opened slowly. "In you come Young Harrison, I am sure that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will be pleased to see you, it has been strange to see them without you mid-year, rather than at the end of the year like tradition."

"We can only hope that this is a new tradition professor." Harry said with a smile, he then turned to Sirius and gave him the respectful bow that etiquette demanded, which Sirius inclined his head at with a small smile touching the corner of his lips.

"Go, I will see you in a under two weeks for the trial of Umbridge," Sirius said, "it was good to see you again professor." And with that he span on the spot and disappeared with a very small pop.

Harry quickly made his way back up to the castle where he was greeted by many of the students most were thanking him for getting Umbridge removed, others asked if it was true Remus was back, in return Harry would smile and just walk away. He quickly made his way up to the third floor to Remus's office where he was in the middle if removing the collection of porcelain plates picturing different cats from the walls, to his further disgust there were also doilies and the walls were pink.

Remus had just levitated all of the plates into a box in front of him when Harry flicked his own wand and muttered "Finite" and the colour changing charm cancelled on the walls returning them back to natural stone.

Remus turned immediately, but smiled when he saw him. "I should have known you would have come straight here. Do you have time for tea?" He then narrowed his eyes at him, "you better not have something from Sirius."

Harry feigned insult, "No I do not have something from Sirius!, I was here to give you an overdue gift but if that is the welcome that I get I will also decline on the tea."

He turned and started to walk away, holding his laughter in, when Remus broke first and laughed. "I am sorry, what did you bring me? An apple?"

Harry pulled out the trunk and placed it on the floor and with a flick of his wand he resized it and placed a sticking charm on the bottom that would last for a week.

"I missed many of your birthdays and Christmas presents so I thought that I would make it up to you with this, also I have Sirius add some as he too missed many gifts." Harry said and when Remus went to interrupt he stopped him. "No I cannot return them, and they are precisely your size so I cannot give them to anyone else. My father would not forgive you for refusing a gift from his son and I am sure my mother would have been highly disappointed in you."

Remus looked at him for a moment and seemed to be having an inner battle of wills, "Thank you, but you did not need to–"

Harry pointed his wand at Remus and with a jab muttered "_Silencio_! Now dinner will be in just under an hour and I will see you there, and if you do not wear those robes the charms that I placed on them will activate and you will not rest until you do. Believe me when I say that is not an idle threat, as you will notice in class I am much more accomplished in magic this year that I was before, and I have also learnt a great deal from Sirius. Now I will say good evening professor as I am sure Ron and Hermione are looking for me."

Remus looked shell shocked for a moment but was soon silently laughing at him and he shook his head. He quickly cancelled the silencing charm. "Fine, you win, but do not think that I will not place you in detention if I catch you doing anything, even if you under your cloak I will catch you Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrow "I am sure you will try professor but I think the marauder in you has spent too long slumbering for you to be much of a worry, and before you get any ideas, I will be keeping the map."

"Well, let's just say game on then" Remus said with a gleam in his eye. "Now off with you whilst I look through this trunk I am sure Sirius has put some embarrassing things in here which I want to avoid."

Harry left the office and was halfway up to the seventh floor when he found Hermione, Ron and Neville hurrying down the passageway.

"Harry!" Ron said, "We heard you were back."

Harry smiled at them, "And you took my normal route to the common room to look for me?"

"Well the entire house knows that you avoid the popular routes, but none can actually keep up with you when you use the secret entrances." Neville said with a laugh, "it is just lucky that the three of us know your route otherwise we would have passed you."

"You could have just waited." Harry said, "I had to drop something off to Remus but I was coming straight to the common room."

"So it is true then?" Hermione asked with excitement, "Professor Lupin has returned?"

"Yes it's true," Harry said, "but you will hear more about it at dinner and I do not want to spoil it."

"Gran owled me about the Sessions," Neville said, "she has been wanting Fudge's blood for years."

"Dad has also taken his seat with the other Ancient Houses." Ron said proudly. "He is working incredibly hard to make sure that our position improves."

"I am sure Bill will also be taking more of an interest in politics now as the heir?" Hermione asked.

"He is from what mum wrote, but she did say that he didn't think that he would find it that enjoyable compared to the tombs." Ron said with a smile.

"I have heard it compared to History of Magic classes sometimes." Neville said with a chuckle.

"Rather Bill than me then." Ron said with a shudder, "I never expected the family to get the seat back."

"Well the Houses always like to strengthen their position." Neville said, "The four seats have been vacant for years; this gave them the chance to get them back into circulation hopefully."

"If Remus is back will we continue with the DA?" Hermione asked as they rounded the corner to the portrait hole.

"Of course," Harry said, "Remus will have his work cut out to him if we do, to be honest with you; he has to undo all of Umbridge's work. Besides there is more I can teach, so can Alicia and the Slytherin's regarding darker magic and with our OWL's around the corner it will come in handy for revision."

"Why are you having them show us the darker spells?" Hermione asked timidly "I thought you despised those spells."

"Well to be honest I do despise the spells, but we have to learn them, how can we expect to survive if we do not know what we are fighting?" Harry said, "But I am not stupid, I know that the Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself will know far worse dark magic that what we have dabbled in, but the spells open people's eyes and that is what is needed."

"But the magic is dark Harry you do not deny that?" She asked.

Harry looked at her in surprise, he also noticed that Ron was watching his somewhat apprehensively; Neville on the other hand looked resigned and slightly annoyed. "Do I believe they are dark? No, but I believe that the intent behind the spell is."

'That doesn't make sense." Ron exclaimed.

"Actually it does," Neville said, Harry sensed that they had had this discussion already, "magic is neither light nor dark it is based on the user's intent. That intent is what dictates what the magic is classified as."

"How can you say that!" Ron exclaimed, "Especially after what happened to your par –" Ron snapped.

"Because the intent behind the spell that tortured my godmother and her husband was to cause as much pain as possible." Harry interrupted him, "However the spells do actually have some applications in healing, however the power of those spells is used by Darker witches and wizards to force their will on others."

"Both me and Harrison have suffered because of two of those curses, so I will thank you not to question us on them" Neville said through gritted teeth.

"If you two think that you can combat Dark forces without knowing what they can do and without examples of the spells in their repertoire you will be in for a extremely quick death." Harry said sadly.

"But to use those spells in a classroom is wrong." Hermione stressed. "many of the DA have wondered on its use, we shouldn't be learning them, it makes us like the,"

"Well, the DA is not taught in a classroom so your point is moot, however I have never actually had anyone other than the Slytherin students cast those spells as I know that the spells are taboo, but I will not allow myself to be even more unprepared for what is to come." Harry said defiantly he then made his way up through the common room and to his dorm and began to unpack his things leaving the other three in the common room.

He spent over an hour reading through the books he had picked out from the Black library, the focused on applying magic to objects but also creating magical properties in objects that were unique, when he and Hermione had made the DA communicators he found that he enjoyed the applications of magic and wanted to look into it more.

He also spent a moment reviewing the remaining pages of his mother's potions journal, he wondered if there more in his vault, he realised that he should go and looks as he was sure that his father should have some transfiguration note , and there was probably the family grimoires he could look through somewhere, Sirius had mentioned that James had diarised his experimentations and also recorded his experience of the animagus transformation he hoped that he would able to learn some of his father's skills as he would have done if he had been raised by him.

He eventually made his way back down to the common room to find a sheepish looking Hermione and Ron and a rather smug Neville.

"Shall we go down to dinner?" He asked.

They all agreed quickly, but Harry was quite sure that Neville has argued with them and from Ron and Hermione's expression it seemed that Neville had won the argument and they felt ashamed. It struck him in that moment that Neville had grown just as much he himself had, he was barely recognisable compared to the shy boy from previous years.

They made their way down to the great hall which was ablaze with excited whispers, even the Slytherin students seemed to be in a more relaxed mood than usual, the seat next to professor McGonagall was empty but Harry knew that Remus would be coming in any moment.

"So where is Lupin?" Ron asked eagerly craning his neck to scan the Professors table.

"I would imagine that Professor Dumbledore will make a speech." Hermione said.

After five minutes she was proved right, Professor Dumbledore took to his feet and silence fell over the Great Hall.

"I have a few midterm notices to announce before we get on with our dinner." He said with a wide smile, "It would seem that we have lost our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor earlier than tradition and as you will be aware Professor Umbridge has been removed from the school and is not allowed back on the grounds."

The hall erupted in cheers from the gathered students, Umbridge had irritated the entire student population with the drivel and the students were glad things were getting back to the norm.

"I also have to announce that we will be cancelling the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts for the future," Dumbledore said gravely and muttering erupted again so he said louder. "We have created a new course which it was felt would be much better suited to you all, Defensive Applications, the subject will focusing on the use of all magic and using them as a means for defending oneself. We will of course require a new professor, however I am afraid that we were unable to find one, so we will be going ahead with an old hat, Professor Remus John Lupin."

The Great Hall doors opened and Remus was framed in them, the light pouring over his face, Harry noticed that he was wearing grey robes which Sirius had bought and looked rather smart, the Hall exploded with noise, many students who were close to Remus took his hand and shook it, others were happily explaining to the first and second years what a good professor he was.

Remus made his way to the announcement podium and gestured for quiet, although a smile remained on his face.

"Thank you Headmaster for your welcome and many thanks to the students for welcoming me back is such a spectacular display," He said looking over all four tables. "But I do have an announcement which I solemnly swear will not follow any ministry speech you may have had."

Many of the students laughed, knowing he was talking about Umbridge,

"As all third years and above will know I am a Werewolf, I am registered with the Ministry of Magic and therefore I will not be able to teach you a certain days of the month, however I must stress to you that every precaution has been taken to keep you all safe. I will be taking a potion called the Wolfsbane which will allow me to keep my mind on my transformation and I will be able to curl up and sleep without hurting anyone. I will also be locked into a room that has been set aside for my use, which I will keep to myself as I know that many of you may be curious to see what a tame werewolf would be like, but I must warn you all, that a scratch or bite from me,even under the effects of the potion would still be contaminated with the Curse of the Lycan or the lycanthrope mutation."

"On a more positive note, I have previous experience teaching students at Hogwarts, and I will promise that I will not be forcing you to read the manure that you had to read for the best part of this year. My plan for the remainder of this year is to get the OWL and NEWT Students ready for the exam, and I will be filling in many of the holes in the educations from the other years also." Remus said and with a courteous small bow he stepped away.

"Thank you Professor Lupin, for those words of warning, you have made my own warning somewhat redundant," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "but I also have a further announcement, when Professor Lupin is taken ill under the effects of the full moon, I will be covering the classes, it has been too long since I have taught a Hogwarts lesson and I find myself reminiscing to my earlier career. Now I think that is enough of the serious discussion, so tuck in!" and with a flourish the tables were filled with a celebratory feast, whilst not as elaborated as the start or end of year, or even Halloween and Christmas it was in its own way still grand.

"I wonder what Professor Lupin will say when he realises that we are not far behind in Defensive applications." Hermione said helping herself to food.

"Well, he knows about the DA," Harry said also taking food from a nearby plate, "he actually gave me a few pointers on what to teach, but I am sure he has a strategy to find where we are up to, Remus was our you to the marauders you know."

"Maybe I was the person who planned ahead before," Hermione said gazing at Harry, "but since your hearing you have changed a great deal, you are up to date on all of our lessons, if not further ahead, and do not think that I haven't noticed some of the books you read, many of them have no relation to our lessons."

"Well this is a school, I am here to learn, but that doesn't mean I must stick to the learning our subjects, there is a wealth of knowledge in the castle and I must be ready to fight at any moment, and who knows what magic I must combat, a broader knowledge will be helpful." Harry said, "And you are a fine one to talk, you have read more about the different applications of magic and magical theories that most professors."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well as a muggle-born I needed to have a broader knowledge." She said in defence.

"I do not disagree with you," Harry said smirking, "but you carry books like they are religious texts, it wouldn't hurt if you went away from the books and discovered things for yourself, how else do new spells and creatures get discovered?"

Hermione frowned but did not comment.

"Harry with Umbridge gone will you come back to the team?" Ron asked.

"I don't think I will for the rest of the year, Ginny is my replacement and she has been practicing for the upcoming match and it would be cruel to take it from her, I am also out of practice."

"But–"

"No buts, I will not be playing for the rest of the year, I am too busy, I have OWL's, the DA, tutoring, I also have my own research to do, as well as learning my family heritage, I think I have enough to be getting on with." Harry said stubbornly.

The rest of the fest went by quickly and they were soon back up in their dormitory, Harry bade everyone good night and closed his curtains, he couldn't help but feel content in knowing that things would settle down, even with Voldemort out there, he wasn't sure if anything could shake him for the next few weeks.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

**Breakout Professor Moony**

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He paused to catch his breath but he could not discern what had awoken him. He felt on edge and couldn't work out why.

He sat for a moment working to calm his agitated mind, it was somewhat successful but he found he could not shake the feeling that something had happened. He wondered if it was because of Voldemort that he felt like this, but he knew that the Family Magic was keeping the connection closed and his own small amount of Occlumency training prevented him from slipping into the connection and kept Voldemort out of it.

He got out of bed and took a shower. It helped him shake the apprehensive mood he was in somewhat, but his stomach sank when he saw that his communication mirror was glowing with low pulses of light. It was his own addition to the enchantments on it, the mirror, now, would pulse with light if it was not in his vicinity to alert him.

He quickly made his way to the mirror and picked it up. "Sirius Black," He said, and soon his face was in the mirror.

Sirius did not look happy at all. "Harry, I am glad you are awake." He said gravely. Harry realised that Sirius looked stressed, which was not an expression he was used to seeing on his adoptive father.

"What has happened?" He asked calmly, but he was preparing himself for the worst.

"Voldemort has stormed Azkaban. The Aurors have only been able to punch through the enchantments that he placed over the prison in the last hour." Sirius said gravely. "He has released over half of the prisoners."

Harry took an intake of breath, this was not good. He wondered what Voldemort wanted with Azkaban; his servants had been broken out months ago. "How did this happen? Azkaban is supposed to be a fortress and it is impossible to get there by magical transportation."

"Azkaban is a fortress, but the protections on the castle and the island itself are not great. While there is an anti-transportation ward around the entire island, it does not stop boats or ships from entering within a ten mile radius." Sirius said gravely. "It would seem that the Death Eaters used wooden boats to cross the water and then bombarded the island. The island does not have many magic defences, it was enchanted to keep the prisoners in, not keep people out. When the Ministry installed the dementors as guards, the protections were never renewed."

Harry swallowed a curse. The Ministry had once again proved that they were their own undoing. "I suppose that the dementors have now joined him?"

"It would seem so." Sirius said, looking a little sick. "Amelia and Kingsley told me that not a single dementor is on the Island, they have all left and there is no trace of them."

"What of the prisoners that are left?" Harry asked. He would call a DA meeting the next day to make sure that they worked on the patronus.

"Well the only ones who are left are those who are either magically drained, crippled or out of their minds. We have determined that they have taken only those who could regain their magic and we think that he broke them out to place them all under the Imperius curse. He is planning something and, to be honest, it worries me."

"What is the Ministry's response?" Harry asked. It would be Scrimgeour's first test as Minister of Magic.

"Well it is early days, but Scrimgeour is meeting the Amelia, and Croaker today, I believe he means to increase the number of wardens and increase the protections on the island." Sirius said with a hard look. "Myself and our friends in the Wizengamot have wondered what difference it will make however, we are hoping to put forward a proposition to request the assistance of the Goblins, they could help with the securement of the prisoners and there containment. But we do not think that we will win, we face great opposition."

"Do you think that the goblins would agree if it was passed?" Harry enquired.

"Well it depends of the terms that they are offered." Sirius said with a frown. "Goblins are ruthless, but they are impartial on the whole and have kept on top of their bank. However, if they are given control of the defences of the island and were allowed a little more freedom that we currently give them, then I suspect that they would agree."

"Well I hope that you will be able to muster the support needed, as I want Umbridge sent to Azkaban immediately after her trial." Harry said with a smile. "Has there been any sign of Bellatrix? She escaped over a month ago, but I have not heard any mention of her."

"It would seem that she was involved in this breakout." Sirius said with hint of anger. "I was told that that her magical signature was detected on the island, but it could be lingering from her escape."

"Well I suppose that she will reveal herself when the Death Eaters come into the open, did anyone see Voldemort?"

"No, those that were left in the prison were all subjected to a memory charm that wiped the breakout from their minds and the wardens and guards were all left alive but soulless due to the Dementors." Sirius said in a bitter voice. "The only sign of the Death Eaters was the Dark Mark over Azkaban and the magical signatures of a number of Death Eaters."

"So he is still hiding in the shadows, he now has all of the Azkaban Dementors at his command, and half of the prisoners of Azkaban." Harry summed up. "Not to mention that he probably now has a number of giants ready to fight for his cause, as well as his Death Eaters."

"That sounds about right." Sirius said, worriedly. "He is amassing his forces and I believe that the werewolf community is his next target. However, due to the recent changes in our society, I do not think that the British werewolves will join him. The European 'packs' are different matter entirely, many are hunted by their Ministries and, if they are promised fresh blood, then they will join him."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say next. "Sirius, why is he after me?" Harry eventually asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he target me as a baby? He was not after either of my parents, was he? He was after me." Harry said.

"The answer to that question lies in the Department of Mysteries. I do not know the entire reason behind it, but I know enough to say that you should either ask Albus or wait until you are sixteen and then you can ask Director Croaker."

Harry nodded, he wondered if he could ask Dumbledore before breakfast, he wasn't sure what time the headmaster got up every day, but he was certain that he would be awake early today, especially with what had happened.

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well I had planned on going to Gringotts. I have a newspaper to acquire, but the goblins beat me to it and have sent me a summons. They say that they have found an issue with the Black Vaults that requires my urgent attention." Sirius said.

"That sounds rather ominous." Harry commented, dryly.

"It is rather." Sirius said with a laugh. "But it must be important if the letter was anything to go by. I am not too worried; my vaults are overflowing with gold, so I am not broke. I would imagine that it has something to do with property."

"That reminds me, I need to contact Griphook. I have a Muggle house to buy." Harry said with a frown, but he cast the thought away. He had other business to attend to.

He quickly packed his books for the day in his bag and wrote a note for Ron and Neville. He placed them on their mirrors, next to their beds, telling them that he had gone to breakfast early and that he would see them in History of Magic.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was only six thirty. He knew that technically, he would be breaking curfew by thirty minutes, so he cast a disillusionment spell on himself and began to walk towards the headmaster's office.

He was halfway there when he realised that he could just about hear a second pair of footsteps which seemed to be following him, but he could not see anyone. He wished that he had the map as he could have checked easily. He quickly took a turn into a corridor and ducked behind a tapestry which hid a passageway to the fifth floor corridor. He listened to the footsteps and heard them stop outside the tapestry. Suddenly the tapestry was pulled back and Harry saw a wand pointing at his face.

Reacting on instinct, he cast a powerful, non-verbal disarming charm. It was the only spell that he could cast Non-Verbally, and a moment later a long wand was in his hand. "Who is there?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"Ah I should have known it was you, my dear boy, by the familiarity of your magical signature. I mean you no harm. It is I, Albus Dumbledore." A calm voice said. "I would cancel my own disillusionment charm, but I find myself without my wand."

Harry didn't relax for a moment. He remembered a lesson that Sirius had drummed into him, never lower your guard until you are sure your assailant is friendly. However much he knew that this invisible person was the headmaster, he had to be sure. The wand in his hand was his first clue, it was unique and detailed. He noticed that the handle of the wand was actually shaped in the likeness of a Thestral's head, the along the shaft was engraved elder berries.

He pointed his wand where he thought the professor was and felt the air around the area hum with a slight sound of magic. "Finite incantatem." A moment later, Professor Dumbledore stood there at wand point. He looked quite cheerful, despite the circumstances. "What flavour Bertie Botts bean did you eat in front of me in my first year?" Harry asked, thinking of the first fact that could confirm the headmaster's identity.

"I believe that I had tried to get a toffee but, alas, I picked ear wax." He answered, his eyes twinkling. "I see that you have picked up a few things from Sirius's training."

Harry shook his head and, at the same time, handed the headmaster back his wand. The wand did not feel like his own, it felt rather raw in his hand. "I learnt that from Alastor Moody."

Dumbledore chucked. "Alastor would be very happy with your reactions." His face then became slightly graver. "What brings you out of your dormitory at this hour?"

"I was actually on my way to your office, Professor." Harry said. "I had hoped that you would be awake, especially after what happened at Azkaban."

"I had just been to the Owlery to send some letters to people regarding the breakout." Dumbledore said and gestured for Harry to follow him to his office. "It was on my way back that I realised that I could sense somebody walking the corridors under a concealment charm, so I felt that I should investigate. I should have recognised your magical signature; it is not unlike your father's and even his father's. However, the power of the disillusionment charm had alarmed me, I was not aware that you could cast such complex magic yet."

"I have had a lot of time to practice this year professor." Harry said with a small smirk. He had managed to not only surprise Dumbledore with his magic, but he had also been able to disarm him rather easily.

"Indeed, I have heard rumours that there is a defensive secret society in existence within the castle, I am sure if you are a member you have learned a great deal." Dumbledore said, smiling. They reached the statue guarding his office. "Exploding Bon Bons." The stairs began to revolve upwards to his office. In no time at all they were sat in the office with a cup of tea each. "So what is it that is troubling you Harrison?"

"In my first year you told me you knew why Voldemort tried to kill me and you told me to wait until I was older to ask again." Harry said in a steely tone, he was not going to take no for an answer and he wanted Dumbledore to realise that. "I am aware that there is something in the Department of Mysteries which relates to me and I am certain that it is a prophecy."

Dumbledore looked grave, but he did not deny what was said.

"In my third year, you said that Professor Trelawney had now made two prophecies. This would indicate that you are aware of her first." Harry said "So I am asking again. Why did Voldemort target me when I was a baby?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked extremely grave. "I feel that I should have told you long before now Harrison, but I felt that I should try to shelter you from it." He then stood up from behind his desk and made his way to one of the cabinets that lined the room and pulled out a Pensieve. He placed it on his desk. "Before you were born a prophecy was made." Dumbledore took a deep breath and launched into his story.

"It was sixteen years ago, I went to the Hogshead to interview Sybil Trelawney for the Divination post. I admit that I was sceptical but, out of professional courtesy, I consented to interview her as she was a direct descendant of a famous seer." Dumbledore said "I was nearing the end of a very unsuccessful interview and I was just starting to make my apologies to her when poor Sybil fell into a trance, I would assume it was not unlike the one you witness in your third year." With a prod of his wand a ghostly figure of Professor Trelawney rose from within the pensive and, in her low harsh tones, she said,

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'

The silence in the Headmaster office was deafening to Harry, he thought about those words for a moment but he could find nothing which could contradict it. It was in that moment, when he heard the prophecy, that his future had been told. Voldemort was his future and one of them was destined to die at the others hand.

"Well that confirmed a belief I have long had." Harry said quietly. "I assume that a copy now sits in the Department of Mysteries?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It does, all prophecies are to be recorded in the Hall of Prophecy. I also wanted the opinion of Director Croaker on the meaning. Prophecies are incredibly imprecise and are difficult to decipher, however I was able to define some of its meaning."

Harry sat for a moment thinking it over. "It speaks of one who will be born at the end of July and who will be born to parents who have defied Voldemort three times?"

"That is perhaps the easiest part to understand." Dumbledore agreed. "Unfortunately Tom also knows the same information, he did not hear the next lines so he did not know the consequences of his actions."

Harry snapped his eyes directly to the headmaster. "How did he find that information out?"

"There was a Death Eater listening at the door when Sybil spoke the prophecy. Luckily the barman discovered the eavesdropper and forced him to flee with an incomplete prophecy." Dumbledore explained."It was using that information that both I and Tom narrowed down the possible prophesised child to one. Your friend, Neville Longbottom."

"However, it seemed that fate was not decided on who the child would be, you were born three weeks early Harrison." Dumbledore continued. "So you were then a contender for the prophecy, both your parents and Neville's had both defied Tom three times and so they both went into hiding."

"What did the prophecy mean when it spoke of the power he knows not?" Harry asked.

"Alas, you have asked a question which I have been unable to answer." Dumbledore said. "Before Tom returned to his body, I had thought that the power would be the power of your mother's protection but, once he used your blood to regenerate his body, I changed my mind."

Harry thought on it for a moment but came up with nothing; he felt that he had nothing on the power of Lord Voldemort. The only person who was able to match his power was the man in front of him. "What were your conclusions in regards to the marking of an equal?" He enquired.

"Ah, I see that you are thinking this through just as I did." Dumbledore said in a delighted tone. "I think many would say that he marked you when he gave you that scar."

"I, however, would disagree." Harry said in a firm voice. He could tell that Dumbledore also disagreed. "He chose to hunt me, therefore he saw me as a threat, and would that not also fit the meaning?"

"I, too, followed your train of thought." Dumbledore said. "I determined that, when he chose to hunt you, he decided that you were the larger threat. I am sure you have noticed that he picked you, a 'half-blood', over Neville, a 'pureblood', which goes against his own doctrine which he and his followers preach."

"But he is also a half-blood." Harry pointed out. "In his mind a half blood is more powerful than a pureblood, even though they are the ones who have the political and financial power. It is more common for half-bloods to be more powerful."

"That is not entirely true." Dumbledore argued. "There are some powerful purebloods, your father for example – Sirius too." He added with a small smile. "Bellatrix and even Madam Bones. However, I believe that Tom is aware that the inter-marriages between purebloods have weakened the bloodlines and that is why he targeted you."

"Once he had marked me as the threat, he also sealed it by trying to kill me and in so doing marked me with the scar, removing all other possibilities." Harry said, thinking aloud. "I understand why you never told me professor, the lines that mention one will die at the hand at the other I have always known to be true. I also do not find it difficult to believe that I cannot live my life fully until he is gone. Not only because I want him dead for the havoc he has caused, including the deaths of my parents, but also because he will not allow me to live my life."

"I agree with you Harrison, it is for that reason that I have not told you, even when you asked me in your first year. I felt that you should have an opportunity to have a peaceful time at Hogwarts, however I think that my dream for you has not come to pass. You have faced Tom three times, a basilisk and over a hundred Dementors." Dumbledore said. "I also care for you very much. I did not want to see you burdened with this, but it was wrong of me to keep it from you."

Harry thought about it, his motives were good, but they were flawed. He had never had a safe year at Hogwarts; even his third year had been dangerous! He had thought Sirius was trying to kill him and the dementors had made it even worse. But he appreciated him trying. "I understand why you did it professor, I may not agree with you, but I do understand. So you kept Trelawney on staff not because of her teaching ability, but to protect her from Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, Tom would capture her and try to torture the information from her. But I do not believe that poor Sybil would be able to recall any of the prophecy." Dumbledore said.

"So the only other way that Voldemort would be able to get the prophecy would be to get into the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked, wanting confirmation on what he already suspected. "That is what you have been guarding, where Sturgis Podmore was found and Mr Weasley was attacked by Nagini. Bodric Bode was sent to hospital mysteriously, and then there was Rookwood, who used to work in the department and was broken out the other month. Everything relates to the door to the Department of Mysteries."

"I see that you have managed to piece together the picture quite clearly, you are correct." Dumbledore said, gazing at him with piercing blue eyes. "You have progressed quite a great deal this year Harrison. You are now one of the top students in your year, you have been tutoring the younger Gryffindors, you have begun to learn Occlumency, and I would not be surprised if you were the teacher for the secret society. Not to mention the additional magic that I am sure you have been studying, your parents would be proud of you."

Harry smiled; he had noticed that Dumbledore had partially dodged the question. "I seek only to prove that I am the son of James and Lily, everyone who spoke of them told me how gifted they were. Sirius told me how they became that gifted and I have studied hard to make sure that they did not sacrifice themselves needlessly. I hope that I will come to be as talented as they were, but I also hope to honour my heritage as a Black."

The Headmaster nodded. "It is true that both your parents were two extremely gifted students. In truth, much of their generation were gifted. Your parents, Remus, Sirius, the Longbottoms, Professor Snape and even Bellatrix. I would say that their generation was one of the most gifted in the last hundred years."

"But the war with Tom made us lose many of the most talented witches and wizards. Many of the oldest bloodlines have been decimated by the war; even Gellert Grindlewald did not destroy entire bloodlines. He saw that they were needed."

"But Voldemort doesn't want to share power, so why keep the powerful families around?" Harry pointed out. "Is there anything else that I should be made aware of professor?" He asked.

"Perhaps, however I am in the process of looking into something at the moment. I have not come to a conclusion but once I do I will tell you." Dumbledore said with a hint of finality.

Harry nodded and made to leave the office. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he looked back at the Headmaster. "Perhaps you should share your plans more professor. There is a chance that, if you do not, then you will either end up dead and no one will be none the wiser or you will kill us all by not giving us the information that we require. I, for one, would never forgive myself if I had people I cared about die because I failed to tell them information that could have helped them survive."

Dumbledore looked incredibly grave and older than Harry had ever seen him. With a last look at the Headmaster, he quickly left the office. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, the morning bell rang so he sprinted to the fifth floor to get to History of Magic.

He was slightly late by the time he got there but he cast a disillusionment spell and stepped inside, Binns did not even look up from his monologue.

He quickly took the seat beside Hermione and cancelled the charm making a number of people jump. "What took you so long?" She whispered, urgently.

"It took longer than I thought." He said, vaguely. He spent the remainder of the lesson reviewing what Dumbledore had said and the truth was that he had always known what the prophecy said, not the words of course, but what the future held for him.

Now that he knew that it was fact and not just an assumption on his part, he thought that he should start reviewing his magical knowledge. He knew that there would be a battle between him and Voldemort, and while he would never agree to it, he knew that both Ron and Hermione would follow him wherever he went and he was going to make sure that they had the knowledge they needed to survive.

Once History of Magic had ended they made their way down to the lowest dungeon for Potions, Ron, Hermione and Neville had all realised that he was not in the mood for talking, and he was thankful, he didn't know what to say, he kept reviewing the prophecy but he could not gain any further information. He was quite happy when he arrived at the dungeon it would make him focus on something else.

Professor Snape walked briskly into the classroom and the door slammed behind him. He looked over them all and he pointed his wand at the board to make directions for a potion appear "We will be working on a weakening solution; it takes half the time of the Strengthening solution. The preparation and method are much more difficult however. You will all need to be vigilant as even a slight mistake can cause permanent harm. "He said menacingly, "the instructions are on the board, and you will find that the ingredients you require in the boxes on your tables. You have two hours, begin."

Harry quickly dictated the method to a dicta quill he had bought in Hogsmeade for potions, the potion was tricky but he thought that it was reasonably simple if you followed the instructions correctly. He quickly did a review of the ingredients in the instructions and what he had for the potion and found that nothing was missing so he started to write his own plan for the potion.

Harry efficiently got to work on the potion ten minutes after everyone else started. Once he started brewing he did not look further than his own work station. In no time at all he reached the quarter of the way through, so he let the potion simmer for four minutes but instead of stopping and waiting, he started preparing the remaining ingredients to cut down on the preparation time.

He changed a few of the preparation methods on the potion to make the potion more potent as he added some the dried billywig stings, the instructions said to add twelve whole, but Harry ground them into a fine powder in a heated mortar to make sure they were as dry as possible, a method that he had come up with himself, although he had adapted it from a note on another potion and its ingredients. The potion changed to the pale green that the book described a step early but he persevered and eventually he was done.

He quickly took the cauldron of the heat and let it stand for the five minutes it required so that its properties wouldn't affect the glass vials. He looked up for the first time and saw that he had managed to finish the potion before everyone else, he saw that Draco, Hermione and Blaise were just adding their Billywigs, the colours of their potions were next to perfect, however the consistency of Hermione's didn't quite look right, although she had done much better than Dean and Seamus, both of whom was still only half way and their potions didn't look like they would become a Weakening Solution.

Harry bottled his normal two bottles of potion and walked towards Snape's desk with one in his pocket. As he just walking passed the last row of cauldrons, Crabbe placed his hot cauldron stirrer on the back of his hand, which caused Harry to drop the vial and hiss back a curse.

The vial smashed and it covered both Crabbe and Goyle who had both sneering in a triumphant glee then shrieked as they were both unable to keep up right, the potion had soaked through their pores and was already affecting them. Harry had managed to move out of the way of the potion but received a small burn from Goyle's cauldron flame which he had left exposed.

"Thirty points from Slytherin" Snape exclaimed as he pulled out a flask of strengthening solution and poured an equal measure into two goblets and forced them to drink it. "Never act like children in this class, a childish prank can cause disastrous effects!"

"And two points from Gryffindor for creating the disturbance!" Snape said glaring at Harry "and as you have already tidied your station but your potion was undoubtedly a failure you will receive a Dreadful as I am unable to test it for myself."

Harry made no reaction on the deduction of points, he was more surprised that he had deducted points from his own house, "there is no need Professor Snape, I have another vial of my potion in my pocket" he pulled out the potion and handed it to the professor, who nodded quickly and placed it on his desk. "Professor as there is still twenty minutes of the lesson would it be acceptable if I made a burn salve to treat my hand?"

Snape looked at him for a long minute but then nodded, so Harry quickly started the potion that he needed, he was able to recall the potion method from memory easily, and only had to look up the quantity of some of the ingredients. After twenty minutes he had finished the potion and had it bottled in four vials. One he placed into the belt at his waist along with other potions for medical emergencies he had been brewing. Two he put into his bag for his stores in his trunk and the fourth he used to treat his wound, he felt the relief instantly, brewing the potion over the flames had been uncomfortable but he was glad he had the potion.

"Time is up, please bring your samples to my desk with your names clearly labelled, I will have them graded by Friday," Snape drawled from his desk not looking up at them, the students quickly complied and they all got back to their stations and began to clean them down.

"Is your hand ok?" Ron asked as he passed from putting some ingredients into the sink to be washed away.

"Yeah fine, the potion will do its job" Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"Homework" Snape said as silence feel when who looked back up at them, "I want a detailed breakdown of both the Strengthening and Weakening Solutions, I also want a detailed description of the ingredients and how their potency due to the phases of the mood can effect there potion. You should also include how each ingredient effects the potion and how alternative ingredients could be used if other are not at hand."

Harry quickly wrote that down, it would be a difficult essay to write, he already knew of alternative ingredients that could be used but he would need to look up a number of them to see effects of moon phases would have as he was not sure on many of them.

He quickly left the dungeon for lunch with Hermione, Neville and Ron falling into line with him.

"That essay sounds intricate" Neville said as the left the corridor to the classroom "I'm not sure that I'll be able to scrape an A."

"Don't be silly Neville "Hermione said "surely your knowledge of Herbology which will include potions ingredients will enable you to do the analysis. You will just need to research the deeper potions applications for the ingredients."

"Only?" Ron said in a sulky voice "that is one of the worst essays that Snape has ever set."

"I think that it will be quite interesting," Harry said honestly "what Snape failed to tell us was that when using alternative potions of more potent ingredients you may require additional ingredients to balance a potion, you need a knowledge of possible alternatives of ingredients, but you would need to be aware of any properties that you would need to counteract,"

Ron looked at him like he had grew another head "who are you? You are certainly not my best mate who has spent the last four years hating Potions."

Harry laughed "I don't hate them anymore, I understand them and I find brewing quite interesting and demanding. And it is only thanks to my mother's potion notes that I understand it so much, her methods coupled with a method my father used have allowed me to do well."

"Harry you are not only doing well" Hermione said looking rather annoyed "you're one of the top potioneers in our year, if not the school."

"I wouldn't go that far." Neville said "Harry may be the top in our year but the NEWT students will have a vaster knowledge of potions."

"Neville is right Hermione" Harry said taking a seat in the great hall and helping himself to some fruit and sandwiches, "I have not extended my knowledge in potions beyond the potions of OWL level."

"But why have you not looked?" Hermione looked shocked at this, "you should be working on them to help you develop your skills."

"Why bother myself learning NEWT potions when our OWLs are this year?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow "I would rather refine my theory and practical knowledge in those potions before I advance further in the field, if I had understood in more in previous years I may have delved deeper into the mysteries of Potion making but I want to make sure that I am well versed for our OWL."

"Then why have you looked further into Charms, Defence and Transfiguration" Ron challenged between a mouthful.

Harry gave him a look which made Ron look incredibly sheepish a he realised the answer but Harry put voice to the reason "Because I do not think I will be able to survive Voldemort's return with only a basic grasp of magic."

"Harry I have seen some of the grades you have been getting" Hermione said "you are getting top in all classes."

"Not always, my average is perhaps a high E to a middle O" Harry said thoughtfully, "however Neville outperforms me with Herbology, you outperform me with Runes, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Transfiguration and Charms for the most part, Ron outperforms me in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Don't be so modest Harry, You are a prodigy in Defence, your transfiguration ability is better than my own. Your practical ability is exceptional but your theory needs work but for your practical to be to such a high quality tells me you understand it fine. In Charms again you perform exceptionally but I have seen the books you are reading on charms and they are advanced but very specific applications such as warding. Runes are unfair as you only started this year." Hermione said.

"She is right Harry, you have become determined this year, your theory has improved but it's the magic you can now perform that impresses me most" Ron said "it has become easier for you this year."

Harry didn't know what to say, he was pushing himself, one, because Sirius had wanted him to improve, and two, because he wanted to make his parents proud, but the more he learnt and the more he performed the more he wanted to know.

Hermione and Ron started a discussion of the prefects rounds that they had been scheduled to do for the next month. Neville however leant closer, "And do not think that I have not noticed how efficient you have become in the Darker applications of magic, you have learnt all that the Slytherin students have showed us."

"Ah but so have you." Harry said with a small half smile, he had noticed Neville watched with vigilant eye during those lessons and other than Harry, the twins, Alicia and Angelina, he was the only other who participated in them. "But I think we both know why we are making sure we know those arts."

"Because we have suffered at the hands of those that wield them as weapons." Neville said easily "I hope that if I have the experience and knowledge I will be able to avenge my parents."

"I applaud your spirit Neville but I don't think that is the way for you" Harry said sadly, "avenging them will not give you what you want, it will not bring them back."

"Perhaps not, but it will allow my family closure." Neville said defiantly.

Harry couldn't help but agree with his argument "I am sure it would, I myself cannot live whilst Voldemort is at large." He thought back to the prophecy again, 'neither can live whilst the other survives'. Such an awful life he had been given by fate, but so too had Neville, he then thought that perhaps if Voldemort had chosen Neville their lives would have been reversed.

Before Harry arrived to Remus' classroom, he had been reading his Runes books and completing an assignment for Professor Babbling. He had mirror-called Sirius, but he had told him that he couldn't speak at the moment as he was still at Gringotts. He was sorry, but it was important. He looked incredibly troubled but when Harry questioned him on it, he told him to call him later.

When he turned the corner to the classroom he noticed that rest of the Gryffindors and most of the Slytherin students had arrived; the only three who were missing were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

The door then opened and Remus stood there with a large smile. "I see that you are eager to begin so I will let you into the class."

They began to take their seats and get their things out but were soon stopped. "Ah please keep your belongings in your bag; we will not require them immediately." Remus said quickly. "I see we are just waiting for three students, we shall begin when they arrive."

Harry took a seat next to Hermione and looked around the room. The room had changed a great deal. Remus had placed a large black board across the back wall behind his desk. The remaining walls were now covered in pictures that depicted different dark creatures and labelled their characteristics. At the back of the classroom there was a book case, not unlike the one in the Black library with its glass doors.

The last thing that Harry noticed was the large plain desk and chair that replaced the ornate desk and throne like-chair Umbridge has used. The desk had a neat pile of parchment on one side and a lantern on the other for late night work.

They waited another five minutes, the bell rang and the missing Slytherin students had not arrived. Two minutes later they walked through the door and slowly took seats at the back of the class.

"Ah you're here boys. As this is our first lesson I will excuse your lateness, however, if you arrive to my class late again I will unfortunately be forced to punish you." Remus said cheerfully, but his gaze was quite stern for a moment.

"Now, as you are aware, this is a new class. Defensive Application. In my lessons I will be teaching you about the Dark Creatures, how to identify them and how to defend yourself against them. I will also be teaching you both offensive magic and how it can be defended against. The last part of this course is duelling and the application of other subjects in defence." Remus said happily. "Any questions so far?"

Crabbe raised his hand to the shock of many.

"Yes Mr Crabbe?" Remus asked.

"Will you be teaching us how to defend ourselves from you?" He asked in a dull but smug voice.

The temperature in the room fell and many wondered what Remus would do. Harry, however, smiled. If Draco and his minions thought that they would get under Remus' skin in such a way then they were mistaken.

"You are referring to my affliction of lycanthropy?" Remus asked, not breaking his small smile. "You are quite right to point it out, however as I am only dangerous under the influence of a full moon, you need not worry. If you face a werewolf you should always seek to escape, it takes powerful magic to take down a transformed werewolf. You can barricade yourself into a room if you are knowledgeable with wards. However, do not rely on silver as it has no effect and while the wolfsbane plant is toxic, it will not stop a werewolf."

The class was silent, but nobody questioned him about it. Crabbe's smug smile had slid from his face.

"Now if that is all of the questions? I will be changing the way you sit in my class. I think it prudent that we break down the boundary between the houses, therefore I have created a seating plan and you will be sitting with a student from another house." Remus said and he had them take their seats.

Harry found himself sat next to Daphne, which he did not mind at all. Neville was sitting next to Theodore Nott, Ron was sitting next to Goyle, both of whom stared at each other. Remus paired Hermione with Draco and sat them at the front.

"I will not sit next to her." Draco exclaimed.

Remus looked back at him as he paired Pansy Parkinson with Seamus. "And why is that Mr Malfoy?"

"You are doing it on purpose!" Draco said levelly.

"Sorry, I do not understand. What reason could I have other than to sit a Gryffindor student with a Slytherin student?" Remus said with a look of confusion. "Unless there is a problem of which I am unaware of?"

Harry stifled a laugh, as did Hermione who had to hide her mouth behind her hand.

"I should not be made to sit next to an m – " Draco said."- To sit next to one who is of a lower class. Social classes should not be mixed for the common good."

"Forgive my ignorance Mr Malfoy." Remus said sternly. "I was not aware that social standing mattered in my classroom. I am aware of the social hierarchy and I see no fault in your seating arrangements. Perhaps you could point out my ignorance."

Harry smirked, as did Daphne sitting next to him, the Malfoys may be pureblood, but as they were not an Ancient family, and because their origins were undoubtedly French they had no social standing, only what their money could buy them.

"I am a pureblood and she is a mud – Muggleborn." Draco said, flushing in anger.

"I do not care for blood status Mr Malfoy, she is a witch and you a wizard that is the reason you attend this school and which make you eligible, blood status plays no part in it." Remus said sternly. "If I hear you use blood status as a reason for you being superior again in my classroom, I will have you placed in detention with Mr Filch, who, as you all know is a squib, or with Professor Hagrid, who is half giant, or myself, a werewolf. All three of us are seen as a lower class and if you continue using blood status, you will find it incredibly uncomfortable in our detentions. Do I make myself clear?"

"I shall be writing to father about this!" Draco exclaimed.

Remus chuckled. "You are being incredibly rash Mr Malfoy. Your father pays for the tuition at this school, he does not run it and he is not a governor, therefore he has no say in how I run this classroom." He then turned away and walked towards his desk.

Harry lent over to Malfoy's desk and whispered "And if you do not keep your tongue behind your teeth, I will be write to cousin Narcissa and tell her how you are shaming her by showing that she taught you no manners."

Draco went red and looked incredibly angry, but did not retort. He looked directly at the front of the class and sat as far away from Hermione as he could. Harry noticed that he did not seem to mind sitting closer to him, which only showed how flawed his thinking was.

"Unfortunately today's lesson will be a test. While I understand how boring these are and that you have not revised, I need to do this so that I can see what you have been taught and what level you are at. For the majority of this school year, from what I can tell, you have learnt nothing. In the previous year, you have learnt a great deal about hexes and curses, even if you were taught by a Death Eater under polyjuice potion. I will not be setting you a text book for this year, however, I do encourage you to do this." Remus said and he pulled out a copy of Slinkhards book from the drawer of his desk and, with a flick of his wand, it was set on fire. He then sent the book into the bin. "What is written in that book is worth less than the parchment and ink it is written on."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, as did most of the other students, many of whom sent their own books into the bin to be burnt.

"At the end of this lesson I will be handing you a book list that I think you will find helpful. You can either get them from the library or you can find order forms in the library to buy them from all good book retailers." Remus continued and, with another flick of his wand, a piece of parchment flew to each person's desk. "This is a defensive and offensive magical theory test. You have two hours, please do your best and do not worry if you do not know something. That is the reason for the test."

Harry looked down at the test and smiled, the DA would find this incredibly easy. Some of the questions they had not covered, but he hoped that they would at least be able to name the spells.

Harry finished the exam with ten minutes to spare, he had found it incredibly easy and had added a number of extra spells that could be used for many of the questions that were not extremely specific. He realised that he had probably done what Hermione had done in first year and got full marks in an exam.

He looked around and saw the only other people who were not still writing were Daphne, Draco and Theodore Nott. It did not surprise him too much that Draco and Nott were finished, their fathers were Death Eaters so they would have taught their sons most of the spells on the test. Daphne would also have learnt at home, but she also learnt through the DA.

At the end of the lesson Remus summoned all of the parchments to his desk and said that he would have them marked by Wednesday, he then handed out their reading list and the students were dismissed.

Harry approached Remus's desk quickly, he had a lesson with Professor Babbling in ten minutes so he needed to be quick.

"Professor, can I have a quick word?" He asked.

Remus looked up and saw that the students had all left. He flicked his wand at the door, closing it.

"Of course,what do you need Harry? You have Runes in a moment don't you?" He asked with concern.

"I do but have you spoken to Sirius today?" He asked, quickly.

Remus frowned and looked towards his desk, Harry guessed that the mirror was in one of the drawers in easy reach. "I spoke to him this morning but I haven't had the chance since then, get to Runes Harry and do not worry, if there is anything wrong Sirius would have told us. If you wish, you can join me this evening; I could use your help with marking the tests I have had the students do." He said somewhat hopefully.

Harry nodded. "I'll join you, but I will only look at the first to third years, and I hope you have a bottle of elf wine to make it go quicker."

Remus shook his head "While I understand that you have had wine over the summer with dinner, as a teacher I cannot allow it, even if I am your honorary uncle." He then smiled. "I will, however, get some Butterbeer."

Harry pouted good naturedly. He preferred Butterbeer in truth, but he had only been joking. He quickly looked at his watch and said. "I'd better go, Professor Babbling may be light hearted but she hates tardiness."

Remus laughed. "Go, I will see you after dinner."

Dinner was a rather loud affair, everybody was discussing the return of Professor Lupin and the first classes they had had with him. Harry found himself enjoying it; he had been right when he assumed that the DA would find the test easy, or at least the parts that he had taught them.

Hermione left them half way through dinner; she wanted to get to the library to start on Snape's essay. Half an hour later, Harry took his leave with Ron and Neville. Remus walked down from the staff table.

They made their way out of the hall and up the grand staircase, Remus kept a distance between them, which Harry understood.

"You two should go and find Hermione, otherwise she will spend the night in the Library." Harry said. "I'll see you in the dorm later."

Neville and Ron nodded, both had noticed that Remus was following them and they took off in the direction of the library. Remus then fell into step with Harry and they made their way up to his office.

"Butterbeer?" Remus asked holing out the bottle.

"Sure." Harry said and he cast a cooling charm on the bottle.

They sat down at Remus's desk and Remus handed him the first year test papers and he began to mark the fourth years. They were quiet for a time, only exchanging a few words here and there. Harry finished the first years very quickly.

"What is the verdict?" Remus asked looking at the small pile.

"You have your work cut out." Harry said with a grimace. "Umbridge has taught them nothing and what they know has come from being self-taught. I know that the Gryffindor students have been tutored by the upper years, myself included, but it hasn't been enough to give them a full years learning."

Remus nodded. "I had thought that would be the case, I will need to speak to Albus about reducing the pass level for the first year exams. I will have to start at the beginning with them and probably try to catch up next year." Remus said.

Harry started the next pile of papers while he finished the fourth years.

Harry found that they were not better than the first years, they had learnt none of the second year material but their basics were very good, thanks to the fake Moody. "Crouch taught the second years well last year." Harry said, placing the stack of parchments down. "You won't need to cover any of the first year material but all of second." He quickly reached for the third year's papers, which were composed only of Dark Creatures questions, and sat marking them. He quickly threw them down.

"You will need to review all of their work." He said in disgust. "It would seem that Umbridge taught them the dangers of half breeds in those lessons, specifically werewolves, and their knowledge from first and second year will be fine as you and Crouch taught them. Both Dennis Creevey and Joshua Danvers have done well though."

Remus looked up from the paper he was marking. "Indeed, it is a good thing that Dark Creatures are my speciality." He continued marking the paper and Harry got up and looked through the book shelf. The books were quite the treasure trove of knowledge, they showed Remus' fondness for academia. Harry was just reading the spines, when Remus made him jump by laughing loudly. He looked up and saw Harry's confused look.

"This is your paper." He said as way of an explanation. "I must say you are very thorough."

Harry smiled. "I hope that I didn't go overboard."

Remus smiled and quickly finished his marking. His expression became impassive as he continued reading. Harry took his seat again and waited patiently. He was not worried about the test, it had been rather simple. But he had also included a number of darker curses in one of the sections. He hoped that Remus would not be disappointed in him.

Ten minutes later Remus placed it down in front of him and looked at Harry. "Well I have finished marking your paper." He said, and shot a disgusted look at the parchment.

Harry felt his heart sink.

"It would seem that my test was too easy for you." Remus said, breaking into a smile. "You got one hundred per cent. However, in truth, you added annotations make your mark higher. I noticed that you have also referenced some spells that have darker origins."

Harry nodded and smirked. "A few of those questions were rather open to interpretation and I thought that I should add a few to show the broadness of my knowledge."

"While I do not condone the use of Dark magic Harry, I do not disagree with the learning of it. How does one expect to defend against that which they do not know?" Remus said. "That was the argument that persuaded me to learn many darker practices so that I could defend myself."

"Who persuaded you?" Harry asked.

"Your mother" Remus answered, simply. "It was in our seventh year. Sirius was teaching James and Lily darker spells. We were all going to join the fight and they had wanted to know what they would face, especially after an attack at Christmas in Diagon Alley when they faced Dark magic. Lily had been injured because she did not recognise the spell."

"Peter did not have the stomach for the spells, so he would go to the kitchens when they practiced. I did not want to learn the spells as I was already classified as a dark creature and I did not want to give people more of a reason to see me as Dark."

"What did she do?" Harry asked.

"Well, your mother knew a bit about Dark magic. Professor Snape taught her some of it when they were younger. The Slytherin students had been using it to hurt Muggleborns but, as you know, they stopped talking after fifth year so her knowledge was incredibly basic. She appealed to my sense of logic and it was that statement I told you that convinced me to learn it." Remus explained. "James hated the Dark Arts, it was one of the reasons he despised Snape. But he realised that he had a gap in knowledge and learnt them, but he never used them. Your mother did but only to defend herself against Death Eaters. I should say that Lily detested the Dark Arts as a whole, due to the motivation behind many of them."

Harry smiled sadly. "I wish I had known them."

"I wish that too Harry, I really do. It is cruel that I knew them so well and you have never known them." Remus said sadly. "However, they live on in you and, while you will always be Harrison James Black-Potter, you will also always be the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. People will never forget that."

Harry smiled, he did not like to be thought as a miniature version of his father but he liked that he reminded people of them. They were respected by the community and seemed to have been great people, even if they had their faults. It made them more life like to him. Harry saw a picture of Remus holding his Hogwarts graduation scroll with a man and women either side of him smiling proudly. He realised that they were his parents on the desk and realised that Remus never mentioned them.

"Remus why do you never mention you parents?" Harry asked quietly. "The only time you mentioned them was in passing in third year when you said they didn't think you would ever come to Hogwarts."

Remus looked at him for a moment then sighed "What you ask is not an easy question to answer." He paused, and then he continued. "When I was a small boy my father made the mistake of saying that werewolves were dangerous and should be killed in front of Fenrir Greyback. It was a common view at the time and is still the view of many. Just under a month later, Greyback got his revenge. He bit me and turned me into the monster my father thought should be killed when caught."

"My father realised immediately that it was his fault and he did not fail to love or protect me as a child. My mother was a Muggle, but she too did not shy away from me. For most of the month I was their little boy, but for those nights when the moon was full, I was a monster that they hid from the world. The protected me and stopped anyone from finding out. A few months before my eleventh birthday, Dumbledore arrived at our house. He told us that he knew of my secret condition and that I could attend Hogwarts. My parents were over the moon, - no pun inteaded - they had both dreamed that I would one day before I was bitten."

He said with a large smile, but a faraway look in his eyes. "I was overjoyed. I had a lonely childhood; I did not mix with children as my parents were scared that people would notice my condition. When I left Hogwarts I tried to find a job, but I was unable to find one that would allow me to have the time off I needed. I left Hogwarts with honours but couldn't find a job. My parents, especially my father, felt guilty for that and so I did not visit them too often as I did not want to cause them pain."

"Ten months before that Halloween night, my mother died and my father was alone. He wanted me to move back in. He knew of my difficulties in finding work and accommodation but I couldn't force that on my father. Every time he saw me he would see his greatest mistake. He is still alive and I see him a few times a year, he was overjoyed that I got a teaching position at Hogwarts two years ago and he is again now that I am back."

Harry looked at Remus whose eyes were watering slightly. "It would seem that we both have parents who would protect us at all costs." He said sympathetically. "Did they catch the werewolf who bit you?"

"No." Remus said, fiercely. "He is still out there. He likes to bite children to keep them away from their families and to drive them to the packs that have formed to protect themselves from persecution. It was only in my sixth year that my father told me the identity of the werewolf who bit me and the story behind my bite. He was scared that I would hate him for what I have to go through every month."

Harry drained the remainder of his Butterbeer and placed it on the table. He checked the time and saw that it was half an hour past curfew. "I should head back to the common room, it's past curfew." Harry stood and looked at Remus who stared at the picture of his parents. "I will invite your father to our Christmas celebrations this year and I am also aware that we will be going to a Black property for the summer. I know that you have been invited but I think that you should spend some time with your father, Remus. While you feel that you make him feel guilty, you are his son and he will be pleased to see you."

Remus looked at him for a moment and nodded. "You are right; he probably feels that I am punishing him. Go on back to the tower; I would hate to have to give you detention."

"Don't worry I don't intend to be caught." Harry said and cast the disillusionment charm "Do you think Sirius will still be awake?"

"Probably, it's only half nine, he won't go to bed until around twelve." Remus said. "Tell him that I will call him at half ten."

"Very well." Harry said. "Good night Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled at the return to formality. "Good night Mr Black-Potter.

When Harry got back to the tower he saw that Hermione was still up and reading a book on what appeared to be Arithmancy. He quickly cancelled his charm.

"Harry you're back!" She said when he walked over. She looked exhausted and had dark shadows under her eyes.

"Why are you still up? You look like you about to fall asleep at any moment!" Harry said in concern. He wondered how this morning he was the one who was in a bad way and now it was Sirius, Remus and Hermione.

"I was waiting for you. You've been out of sorts today." Hermione said. "Ron and Neville went up to their dorms a few minutes ago; they'll probably be back down in a moment. Ron was going to see if you had left the map out."

"You can go up to bed Hermione, I am fine." Harry said with a smile of thanks. "You need not have worried, I've fully recovered from this morning and I think we can all use some sleep." He picked up her book and she followed him to the girl's staircase. He then bade her goodnight and made his way into his dorm. The first thing he noticed was Ron, who was holding his hand. It looked red, like it had been burnt. "I hope you weren't trying to open my trunk." He said in amusement. He had warned the entire dorm not to touch it as it was protected.

Ron looked up in relief. "I was looking for a spare bit of parchment." He said with a look that told him that he was speaking of the map, but didn't want to say it in front of Neville, Seamus and Dean. "I forgot about the protections on your bloody trunk."

Neville shook his head. "I tried to tell you Ron, but you had already touched it before I could finish."

Harry took out one of the spare vials of burn slave from his bag that he had made in potions. "Use this, I had some excess potion. I am sure you can remember how to tend a burn from Alicia's lesson?" He asked, handing the vial to Ron.

"No problem, just apply to the area and bandage." Ron said in resignation. "Can't you cancel those bloody charms? What happens if I just fall over and I touch it?"

Harry chuckled and opened the trunk with just a touch of his hand and got his pyjamas out. In truth, it was Ron's intentions that set off the protections, he wanted to get something from the trunk and therefore it burnt him.

He quickly got changed and into bed. He pulled the curtains around him and called Sirius, who answered immediately.

"Hello Harry, sorry about earlier I have had a rough day at Gringotts."

"What was the problem with the vaults?" Harry asked in concern.

"Nothing to worry about at the moment." Sirius said consolingly. "I will tell you after Umbridge's trial."

Harry didn't push him. He trusted that Sirius would tell him so he quickly filled him in on his day, Remus's first day and what Dumbledore had told him.

"Ah so he told you, I am glad." Sirius said, looking somewhat relieved. "I was worried he would deny you the answers. I never knew the full prophecy and neither did your parents. We knew that you could be targeted by Voldemort, but Albus kept it secret."

"It was for the best I think. Dad would have told you all what it said when he found out and Voldemort would have found out anyway." Harry said.

"You are probably right, but I think that James and Lily probably guessed what the rest said." Sirius said, thinking back to it from what Harry could tell.

"I asked Dumbledore if there was anything else that I should be aware of." Harry said. "He said that there was but he wouldn't tell me yet as he was still investigating."

Sirius' gaze returned to him immediately. "I see, I wonder what he is looking into. The Order isn't aware of what he is up to and then there is the fact that he didn't want to be Chief Warlock anymore. Dumbledore may be old, but he could do that job as easily as conjuring his favourite chair."

"Could you ask Phineas?" Harry asked half-heartedly.

"I could, but Phineas is bound to two masters. While he cannot refuse an order from the Lord Black, he is bound to keep the secrets of Dumbledore's dealings and secrets of Hogwarts, just as he cannot inform Dumbledore what happens in the Black properties." Sirius said.

"But if Dumbledore has not said something is a secret, he could tell you or at least tell you something vague. You would have to be respectful otherwise he will not help at all, even if you are Lord Black." Harry said.

"It is a shame that you are not home, he seemed to like you, just like Kreacher does." Sirius said.

"How are the elves?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is still at the Black Estate. He had closed up the house, but is in the process of sorting the gardens. I have sent Kreacher off to the house in Moscow, there is only one elf there and he is incredibly old, older than Kreacher. They are closing it down, I want to retire the elf but he doesn't have many years left and I don't want to ruin his last years. I will send them onto Bulgaria if they get that done before you are home. Tilvar is the only other true Black Family elf that is alive, other than Kreacher. Speaking of house elves, I had a request from Winky. She wants to have an elfling."

Harry frowned. "Why have they asked you?"

"When house elves want to have offspring, they need the permission of their masters. Winky is a Black elf, so she had to ask me. I am sure Dobby will ask you when he sees you." Sirius explained. "It's a good idea to do it, our properties require maintenance and we require elves for both families."

Harry didn't like the control he had over the elves, but agreed. "Remus told me about his parents and how he was bitten."

Sirius looked incredibly sad at the mention of it. "Ah, not a story he likes to tell and it's rather dire, but I am glad he told you. His mother was a great women, she used to worry about us all even with the magic we had. She would never allow any of us to leave without coats, scarves, gloves and hats even though our cloaks had warming charms. She was very protective and motherly."

"It was a harsh year for Remus. My parents were killed, his mother died, you supposedly betrayed my parents and killed Wormtail, Frank and Alice were tortured." Harry said, thinking of everything that happened that year.

"He took it all badly; he left the country and did not have contact with anyone." Sirius said. "From what everyone told me, including Remus, all owls were returned with their letters undelivered and he avoided all witches or wizards. He hadn't forgotten about you, but in that time he felt that it was his fault that you were living with your Muggle relatives, but he thought you were safe."

"Where did he go?" Harry asked.

"He travelled with the European packs for a time, but he eventually returned to the country three years later where he lived as a Muggle." Sirius explained. "It was only a fluke that he received an owl from Hagrid asking for pictures of your parents, he was moving to a new flat in London and hadn't put up the owl redirect ward. After that, he kept an eye and ear out for any mention of you."

"He's had an unfortunate life." Harry said. "Sometimes I think that there is only sadness and depression around me."

"That is why you make the most of the good times. For us, those were the years at Hogwarts and when you were born." Sirius said, happily. "While those times were marked with tragedy and danger, they were still some of the best years of our lives."

Harry checked his watch and saw that it was twenty past ten. He told Sirius that Remus would call him in ten minutes and settled down for a good night's sleep.

*****Authors Note******BETA****** BEAU

Send me a Review and relieve the tedium of work, so bored today.!

The story that Remus tells is actually Canon, I read it on Pottermore and thought I should include it.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Confrontations in Hogsmeade**

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He had not had any dreams that night and it concerned him, especially after the feeling he woke with earlier in the week, he was not certain that it was nothing to do with Voldemort.

He crept out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom where he had a cold shower to rinse away the feeling. Feeling slightly better, he made his way down to the common room with a number of letters from Gringotts that Griphook had sent him the day before.

_Dear Mr Black-Potter,_

_As per your instructions, the wards that surround the Potter Estate have now been set and, as per your request, we have increased the boundary of them. They now extend five miles outside the boundary walls._

_The rebuild is progressing well. As you know, the foundations were still viable and the contractors are nearly finished with the exterior walls for the first and second floors. I have estimated that, in the next three months, all three floors will be complete and the roof will also be rebuilt._

_The next stage in the rebuild will be the interior walls and decoration. I would advise that you look over some of the papers for the proposed materials. I have also taken the liberty to include some documents from the Potter Archives that describe previous decorations to the rooms of the house._

_I have a few recommendations for the developments of the estate._

_The boundary walls are in disrepair and, in a number of places, they are piles of rubble. I would recommend having the wall rebuilt as the primary wards are tied to the walls and it adds protection to the estate._

_When the manor was destroyed the Great Gates were also destroyed. The originals were made of an enchanted metal. The metal was smelted by wizards and had a number of enchantments placed on it. It was at this stage that blood was added to the molten metal that ties the gates to your family. The gates themselves were forged by Goblins using the metal and they were imbued with a number of attributes that allow them not only to become a doorway through wards, but also a ward defence._

_The ore required is extremely rare and, unfortunately, you do not have any in your vaults, so the ore will cost a large fortune. However, we have salvaged the old gates from the ruins of the Gate House. I propose that we use the metal from the old gates, re-smelt the metal and forge a new gate. We will still require some ore, but a great deal less and at a lower cost._

_To forge a new gate, including the purchase of the materials and the labour, would cost two million and fifty thousand Galleons._

_To re-forge the old gates, including the purchase of the materials and the labour, would cost between eight hundred thousand and one million Galleons._

_The Gate House will also need to be rebuilt; I have included a number of designs for a gate house. The Gate House that stood on the estate was over a thousand years old and the design is extremely outdated. I have included a number of Muggle photographs of gate houses that were similar; please send your preference to myself at your earliest convenience._

_I would also propose to move a number of magical creatures onto the estate. The forest and the lake would profit from their introduction. However, as the Manor is not yet built, I would recommend only introducing them while you are still at school in order to allow them to settle in. I have included a list of creatures that would benefit the estate._

_I would also like your recommendations for a number of the outhouses. They have previously been used for storage of farming tools and stables for horses. There are seven in total. If you could send a letter with your recommendations for their use, I shall see to it that your recommendations are put in place._

_Your business interests are also profiting and your commercial ventures are also progressing well. I have reviewed the estimated annual profit and it is very good. As I predicted, they look to offset the rebuild of the Potter Estate. I have also taken the liberty to perform an audit of all of your business interests and I am currently in the process of reviewing the information that I have received._

_As the financial year is almost over, I would ask that you forward any requests for additional business purchases before the end of May to allow for the greatest yield of profit and to allow time for acquisition._

_Please send a return owl with your reply to my propositions for the estate, and if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask. I am, as always, here for your benefit._

_Account Manager Griphook_

_Account Manager to the Ancient House of Potter_

_Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley_

_London_

Harry couldn't help but smile at the letter. Griphook was taking to his position well. He was efficiently managing the rebuild of the Potter Estate and had arranged for all of the contractors and sourced the materials.

He quickly reviewed the additional documents for the recommendations and picked a number of things that he wanted. He wanted some more time to peruse the interior decoration descriptions as he was not yet sure of them all.

He reviewed a document that detailed the outhouses on the estate. He proposed to convert the largest into a stable with room for both horses and hippogriffs, as he was hoping that Buckbeak would visit often. Two would remain for the farming tools for working the land of the estate and the remainder would be converted into Elf quarters for those who were starting families.

He quickly signed off a few things that Griphook recommended regarding the rebuild. He also composed a letter to ask for further details on a number of them as he wanted more information before he signed them off. He then made a request to have a copy of the projected vault growth for this year and he also asked for the short list of Muggle properties in Surrey that would meet his aunt's requirements.

He thought about the house that they would need. Under no circumstances was he going to buy them a mansion. He thought he would buy them a slightly bigger house than number four and he was going to look around Surrey, but he would also look further afield. The property would be in his name until his uncle's death, after which it would pass to his aunt on the condition that, if she wanted to leave, she would sell the house back to him and that the property would not pass to Dudley.

He was of the opinion that Dudley had been spoilt enough, and if he wanted a house of his own then he would have to work to get one and not inherit it. He wanted his aunt to be safe. As much as he hated them for the way they treated him, they had only hit him once. It was one of the only times his aunt had defended him and sent him outside to do the gardening as a punishment. He did remember that, when he was outside, he could hear them arguing and now that he was older he knew that it was his aunt preventing Vernon from beating him again.

Since that day they had not hit him and, while his uncle had grabbed him and thrown him around, he had never caused lasting damage. He would never particularly like his uncle or his cousin, but his aunt was a link to his maternal family and he would protect her. Family must always be protected, even when they did not wish to be.

With a sigh, he placed the documents aside and decided that he would post them off in Hogsmeade. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and continued the remaining half of the essay that Snape had set. He had found that the potions ingredients had only a small number of properties that were affected by the phase of the moon and that made it easier. The description of how the ingredients affected the potions was also rather easy when you worked out the process.

What he found most challenging was finding alternative ingredients that could be used to brew the same potion. The ingredients would also need to be balanced in order to counteract the properties that would prevent the potion from working. However, he found the challenge quite fun and interesting and came up with a number of alternatives and was able to write the essay.

Harry was next to certain that this was actually a NEWT level essay, but he supposed this was Snape's way of testing who could continue the subject at that level. Harry also knew that it could be helpful at OWL level. For many students, it would open their eyes to the way of using alternate ingredients and also how to balance ingredients in order to get the most from them.

He finished the draft of his essay, which was now two rolls of parchment, and had begun to proof read it, when the rest of the Gryffindors began to trickle down from the dormitories. They mostly left him alone; the house had learnt that, if he was absorbed in an essay, it was best not to disturb him. The last person to do so had not been let off lightly. Harry had cursed him to look like a human rabbit, complete with rabbit ears and buck teeth. However, the moment the boy stepped over the threshold of the common room exit, he reverted back to his normal self.

He continued for a further twenty minutes, editing the essay here and there. He was sure that this essay would get an E, but he was not sure that it was detailed enough to get an O. At two rolls, he thought that would be more than enough. Snape had always detested rolls of parchments on potions; Hermione had learnt that the hard way.

"Harry, are you ready for a quick breakfast?" Neville asked.

Harry looked up, surprised. "Sure, where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They drew the short straw with the other prefects," Neville said with a grin. "They have to stay in the castle to keep an eye on the first and second years while everyone else visits the village."

"Ah was that what the meeting was about last night?" He asked, packing up his things

"Yeah, Ron isn't happy at all! Neither was Hermione to be honest," Neville said. "You should have seen their faces when they got back, you missed out."

"I'm sure I did," Harry said. He could just imagine Ron moaning about the injustice of the decision and Hermione complaining that she couldn't stock up on parchment and quills. "But I had a late Runes lesson with Professor Babbling and I decided to spend some time with Remus, although I wish he hadn't made me list everything that I had taught the DA. He wanted every detail of the lessons and then he put me through a very thorough testing of my own abilities."

"How did you circumvent the protections on the contract?" Neville asked.

"Easy, I helped Hermione write them," Harry said with a smirk. "I couldn't tell him where we met or who was in it. I believe that he will be able to guess all the members as they will do very well in his class and are not that far behind with the spell work. But the protection allowed me to tell him what I would have taught."

"What did he say about it?" Neville asked. He nearly fell down a trick step, but Harry pushed him lightly away from it. "Thanks, I hate those steps."

"It's a matter of practice," Harry said, waving the thanks away. "He was impressed. However, while I taught the practical, I haven't drilled you in the theory, which he will have to do. He was most impressed that I managed to teach all of you the Patronus charm. I'm still surprised that I managed it, to tell you the truth."

"I don't know why Harry, you're a great teacher! The hardest part of the spell is to make it corporeal, the focus on the memory is hard to maintain," Neville said, looking sad.

Harry understood the sad look. Neville had confided in him what his happiest memory was. His mother, in a moment of clarity, had recognised him and said his name and smiled at him. It lasted less than ten seconds, but it was a powerful memory for him.

"Have you decided what you want to do when you leave school yet?" Neville asked. "You should consider teaching; we have careers advice in the next few weeks. I'm sure that McGonagall could give you pointers."

Harry laughed. "I do actually enjoy teaching, maybe when I'm a lot older and my own children are out of school, if I have any. I'm hoping that Remus will get to stay and teach longer, so I couldn't teach the class I wanted. I was still thinking about becoming an Auror."

"Well I can't say that you wouldn't do well at that!" Neville said with a laugh. "Especially with your history and experience."

"Perhaps you are right, but I wonder if I will end up like Alastor Moody, a paranoid wizard who sees danger in the most unlikely of places."

"Well I am sure you may become more cautious, but that could only be a good thing," Neville said. "My parents were taught by Moody and Gran says that he was a great Auror and a great man. He was the first on the scene after the attack and he was furious from what Gran told me, he vowed that he would catch them and in a day he had."

Harry nodded, he knew what sort of wizard he was from the stories that Sirius had told him and from when he saw the real Moody over the summer. He was, perhaps not easy to like, but Harry found that on some level he did and he definitely respected him from what he had done as an Auror.

"From what I know of Moody, I'm sure he is incredibly angry at the moment," Harry said as they walked into the Great Hall. "Moody put most of the prisoners in Azkaban and, now that they have escaped, he will be furious."

Neville shivered. "I wouldn't want Mad Eye Moody after me, not for all of the gold in the world; he wouldn't go after them himself would he?"

"I honestly don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him," Harry said. "He spent his life putting them there and now they have escaped. If I were in his shoes, I would want to put them straight back in their cells."

They began to eat breakfast and were silent for a few minutes. The post arrived and Harry looked up, he was surprised to see an owl soar down and land in front of him. It was a black eagle owl. He quickly took the letter from the eagle owl and saw that it was from Dora.

_Dear Cousin Harry,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying school. I will see you over the holidays, mum and Sirius are arranging a holiday to a Black property._

_I will not beat around the bush; do you have any idea what Sirius and mum are up to? They are being incredibly secretive and they both keep dropping hints about me finding a husband._

_I have tried to get information out of dad, but he keeps finding excuses not to say anything and laughs when I get annoyed. I even threatened to hex Sirius, but he just laughed in my face and said that my ideal man would probably like that about me!_

_It is infuriating! I am an Auror and I cannot find out what they are up to! Sirius detected my monitoring spells in the dining room and then staged a conversation for me to hear! I forgot that he had the same training as I did._

_Please could you try and find out for me as I'm scared they are arranging a marriage for me!_

_Love,_

_Tonks_

_P.S. DO NOT TELL THEM THAT I HAVE OWLED YOU!_

Harry chuckled at Dora's letter and quickly wrote her a small note telling her that he was not aware of any plots to arrange her marriage, only that they will probably start introducing her to eligible young men if she did not get a move on.

The owl took flight immediately and Harry saw that Remus had also noticed the owl and watched it fly away. Harry wondered briefly if Remus was aware that it was from Dora, but he dismissed it. Why he would recognise her owl?

"Well it would seem that Sirius and Aunt Andromeda are up to something," Harry said, turning his attention back to Neville. "Dora thinks that they are planning to get her married."

Neville laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure. My Aunt Cecile seemed to be doing that for her daughter, but when her daughter became engaged it turned out that my aunt was only pretending to in order to push her daughter to pick a man quickly."

"So it could be a ploy to push Dora to make the leap to find a husband?" Harry asked in surprise. "I thought they were going to play matchmakers."

"Of course, it's an old pureblood tactic. Scare your child with matches with undesirable people and they will soon pick someone they like," Neville said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that is what they were doing; it usually works out quite well."

Before Harry could say another word on the matter, they were joined by Hermione and Ron.

"I can't believe we got landed with prefect duties on a Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said, grumpily.

"We've been though this already Ron, all fifth year prefects have to do the weekends!" Hermione said, although it was fairly obvious that she was also not happy about it. "Harry could you pick me up a box of Scholars Essentials please, I'm in need of ink, quills and parchments. I have gone through too many this year already."

Harry nodded; he had also been through his fair share and made a note to pick some up for himself. "Sure I need some for myself anyway, Ron do you want anything?"

"Can you get me a selection box from Honeydukes?" He asked, hungrily. "I have the money, but it is up in the dorm."

Hermione then pulled out her own coin purse and began to hand him the money.

"Don't worry about it until I get back," He said. While he was sure Ron had the money, he didn't want him to feel bad. Besides, he could afford it and as long as they paid him back, he didn't mind.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "I have it, so you don't have to worry."

"It's fine, I have enough gold for it," Harry said with a smile. "We will sort it out later otherwise the younger students may start to think that I am running an order service."

He had just finished his breakfast, when Professor McGonagall stood up. "The gates have now been opened. Students wishing to visit the village are free to go down at their leisure and remember that you are representing the school, so be on your best behaviour." She said, sternly. She retook her seat and continued her discussion with Remus.

"Well I guess we will see you both later," Neville said with an apologetic smile.

Harry bade them goodbye and they joined the stream of students who were also leaving the Great Hall.

"Do you need to go anywhere in particular, Neville?" Harry asked.

"I need to get a book on Herbology and I need to get a gift for Gran, so just Dervish & Banges and Dogweed & Deathcap. Other than that, I am not fussed."

"Well I need parchment like Hermione, so I only need to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill shop. But I also need to go to the post office," Harry said. He looked at the students and saw that everyone seemed to be happy to get out of the castle. He saw the third years talking excitedly at the front of the group and he smiled, thinking back to his first excursion to Hogsmeade although his trip was through Honeydukes cellar. "How are you finding the new wand?"

"Well I am finding all magic easier with it, Professor McGonagall commented on it last week," Neville said, happily. "I've found that magic comes easier and it requires less concentration, but it is already more powerful."

Harry nodded; he had confirmed what he had already seen through the DA. "You have been trying to channel your magic through a wand which didn't match you, so you would have had to struggle to get it to work. I read a very strange book on wandlore and I tell you, it is one of the most confusing branches of magic that I have ever read! I respect Ollivander more than I did before!"

"Wandlore has always been obscure. Not even wand makers understand all of it, but they understand a great deal more than most," Neville said. "What made you read up on it?"

Harry hesitated; his true interest had come from the power of twin cores that his wand shared with Voldemort. "Just curiosity, Sirius mentioned it in passing in a lesson and I remembered how Ollivander spoke of wands when I bought my own," He lied.

"Oh, his speech about the wand choosing the wizard?" Neville asked.

"Exactly! I never understood what he meant to be honest and now I am even more confused," Harry said, honestly. "Wands are a tool and have no mind of their own so how can they choose?"

"But so is the Sorting Hat, but it can sort us into the houses." Neville pointed out.

"True. The only explanation I could come up with was that, as cores come from magical creatures, the residual magic in them dictates ownership and compatibility."

Neville shrugged. "It is as good an explanation as I have ever heard, not that I've heard many!" He laughed at his own comment. They finally arrived at the village and began to go to the Herbology shop for Neville's book.

After twenty minutes, they left the shop and Neville tucked three books into his bag. "Well it will mean I don't have to buy another book the next time we visit," He said in defence at the look Harry gave him, which only made Harry laugh at his friend.

They stepped out of the shop and had taken no more than three steps, when a large flare of light sprang into the air above the village. It splintered and created a large dome of light and, a moment later, it flashed and disappeared.

"What was that?" Neville asked. They saw that a number of students were now panicking.

Harry's sickly feeling from the morning returned immediately, he knew what that light was, he was certain of it.

"I think that it was some form of ward," Harry said quickly, before he could think about it any further, there was a great explosion twenty few feet away in the centre of the village. Harry started to run. "Quick! We need to make sure that no students were injured."

First a ward was erected over the village and then an explosion. He couldn't help but think about what would come next.

He tore through the alleyway to get to the centre of the village and his heart dropped. Standing there were eleven Death Eaters, all of them had their wands out and were casting spells. Students were panicking and pushing each other out of the way to escape.

"Harry look up the lane!" Neville said, urgently looking to the lane that led to the school. Harry followed his gaze and saw to his horror that nobody could escape. He saw a number of people walk forward and they were sent flying back into the crowd. At the same moment, a flash was seen in front of them. It flared, showing the outline of the dome.

Harry cursed in realisation. "They have set up a containment ward! I would imagine that it prevents all magical transportation and prevents anyone from entering or leaving." Harry furrowed his brow in thought. This was not a good situation. He quickly touched his wristband with the DA medallion. "Phoenix Fire," He said, tapping it with his wand. He then changed the message on the medallion so that Hermione and Ron would get a message to the school. "**HOGSM UNDR ATK. DEATH E, TRAPPED. ALERT PROF DUMBLEDORE**." The message was brief and vague, but he knew that it would be understood and the medallion did not allow for long messages. Neville winced as the medallion around his neck burned red hot.

Harry wasted no time. He put his hand into his pocket for his mirror, but to his horror he found that he had left it in the pocket of his school robes. "Neville we have to help the students."

"How?" Neville asked, looking horrified.

Harry looked towards the Death Eaters, who were now taunting the students. Before he could say anything, five third year students were lifted up into the air.

"Crucio!" Screamed a mad female voice, she was joined by male voices. The air was now ringing with the screams of the tortured students.

Harry didn't think, he ran forward, his wand waving in his hand and he fired five powerful and focused shockwave curses at the Death Eaters who were torturing the students. The torture ended immediately and the students fell, but they were quickly saved by the Weasley twins, who saved them with a cushioning charm.

"I need you two to get the younger students out of here," Harry said to them, but his eyes were on the Death Eaters, all of whose masked faces were on him. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the twins were about to argue. "Don't argue with me!" He snarled. "Get them out of here; this could turn into a blood bath!"

"What about you Harry?" One of them asked.

"I think I can keep them busy for a moment, but I want the younger students out of the way," Harry answered.

"Where shall we take them?" A girl's voice asked. Before he could answer, spells were shot at them from the Death Eaters. Harry cast twelve powerful shield charms, as did a majority of all the students assembled. Harry saw that it was Angelina who asked the question.

"Take them to Shrieking Shack," Harry answered. He cast his mind to the stone in his Potter ring and to the connection between the family magic and the ward stone, and activated it. "You have about five minutes to get there, after that the wards will be erected and they will be in lockdown. I want to make sure that all of the older students are ready to protect the younger ones; I hope to hold them off long enough for the containment ward to be broken. If any students try to turn on you, such as the Death Eater's children, stun them and bind them, but take them with you. We will deal with them later."

"It seems that ickle baby Potter thinks he is in charge!" Said a mocking female voice; the same voice of one of the Death Eaters who had tortured the students. She then sent a curse at Harry, which he diverted straight back at the Death Eaters where it connected with one of them who had foolishly not raised a shield charm.

"You were foolish to attack the village today, surely you are aware that the Aurors will be alerted and the Headmaster will also come?" Harry said, calmly. He was happy to see that the students were all leaving quickly and that many of the older students were shepherding them. The Death Eaters couldn't pursue them due to the shield charms. He quickly looked to either side of him and saw that Neville, Ginny, Luna, Cameron Du Vant, Daphne Greengrass, and Ernie McMillan were standing there.

"They cannot get through our protections!" The women exclaimed with glee. "Tell me Potter, what do you hope to achieve by facing us. You will die and my cousin will die of grief!" She let loose a mad cackle of laughter.

Neville tensed next to him and spat out a name, "Bellatrix."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't realised it was her but, then again, he couldn't see her face.

"I don't know you, young Longbottom," She said with delight. "But I am very well acquainted with your parents, how are they?"

"Much better now that I shall have revenge," He shouted and shot a spell directly at her heart. Harry was quite certain that it was a rather sinister and dark curse, but he wasn't entirely sure at that moment. Bellatrix, however, blocked it easily and the Death Eaters resumed their attack. But they were unable to pass the shields for a moment until Bellatrix, and the two death eaters beside her, pointed their wands in unison and sent out a spell each which destroyed all of the students charms.

"It seems that they know how to play," Bellatrix cackled. "I wonder how long you will last Longbottom. Your parents lasted most of the night, but I don't think you are in their league yet." She pointed her wand at him and the red energy of the Cruciatus curse flew from her wand.

Harry pushed Neville out of the way and summoned a large chunk of a stone wall to intercept the spell; the stone was obliterated in a shower of sand and small stones. With a swish of his wand, they formed into a large wall which he sent straight at the Death Eaters, but it was destroyed before it made contact.

"You think you can hold us off Potter?" Sneered a hooded man next to Bellatrix.

"Perhaps, after all I would imagine that you have grown incredibly useless locked up in Azkaban, trapped in your own minds at the mercy of the Dementors," Harry said, calmly. They exchanged a number of spells again, but the strength and intensity was growing. The DA was now fighting hard, and while neither side had got a hit in, he was not sure how long they could hold out for. He briefly gazed towards the Shack and saw that it looked like most of the students were now there. He then noticed that the villagers of Hogsmeade were trying to get out of their houses, but they were unable to because of a ward like the one surrounding the village.

"Tell me Bellatrix, what does Voldemort seek to gain from your attack on the village?" Harry asked, loudly.

"You dare speak his name?" She screamed and sent a stream of powerful spells at him, which Harry only just defended himself against. He had to dodge most of them as he was not entirely sure what they were. "You dare speak his name with your filthy Half-blood tongue?"

Harry laughed and many of the Death Eaters seemed to recoil from him. It was a cold and ruthless laugh. "A Half-blood I may be, but my father was a wizard and my mother a witch, my blood is purer than your masters! He is the son of a Muggle! And you speak of my blood status? You, who speak of the value of blood and how purity matters, but at the end of it all you bow and kiss the feet of the son of a Muggle. Tell me Bella, what is your full name? I am curious, have you told your companions of your change in circumstances?" Harry looked around and he could tell that many did not seem to understand his question.

"You do not know of what you speak!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Harry laughed and took a step forward, he raised his voice and throwing all caution to the wind said. "Then may I introduce everyone to Bellatrix Blood-traitor, daughter of none. You have been thrown from the House of Black, you are a disgrace! By the power of the familial magic to which you were bound, you will forever be known as Bellatrix Blood-traitor, the pet of Tom Riddle!"

At that moment, the Death Eaters attacked and Harry stepped back into line with the DA. Both he, Neville and Cameron cast shields around them and they started to retreat. They fired as many spells they could, but they did not stop the Death Eaters advance. Bellatrix had removed her mask and Harry saw her face for the first time, Azkaban had not left her with the beauty of her youth. She looked as mad as she was mentally and she was duelling with frenzy. The majority of which was focused on him.

The DA defended to the best of their ability, but they were being pushed back towards the school. Harry tried to change the direction towards the Shrieking Shack, but the Death Eaters continued to push them towards the school. As they tried to take the offensive, a curse hit Neville's leg and it started to bleed badly. Harry wanted to heal it, but he was defending them against the brunt of the Death Eaters attack. Then, Ginny, Luna and Ernie were attacked and they fell under the onslaught of spells.

"They aren't dead," Daphne said urgently. "But they need a medi-witch immediately!"

Harry was about to respond when he felt his Head of House ring glow hot, the Shrieking Shack wards had risen. "Neville get behind us if you can. Start trying to wake them, we'll defend you."

Neville withdrew and started patching his leg up.

Daphne and Cameron took each of Harry's sides. "We cannot defend against them all!"

"I don't plan to," Harry said and, in a flash, he began to go through the spell chain that Sirius had taught him. He did not miss a single spell from the chain and each one was cast with precision and power. The Death Eaters were now on the defensive as he began to cast powerful spells at them. He was not going to back down, his friends needed to be defended.

Daphne and Cameron were also duelling harshly, their own curses cutting into the Death Eater defences. The three of them took out three of the Death Eaters, but in that moment, the three of them succumbed to Death Eater curses.

Harry's legs burned like they were on fire, he fell immediately and saw that they were covered in blood. He saw that Cameron and Daphne were badly injured as well. He looked up and saw that the Death Eaters were laughing at them.

"So you fought and failed." The male Death Eater said and he removed his mask as did the other on Bellatrix's right.

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, I see you still hide behind Bellatrix's skirts," Harry said, rashly. "You see this as a triumphant win? A large group of Death Eaters against seven underage students?"

The both went scarlet and raised their wands again, but Bellatrix stopped them.

"No! He is for the Dark Lord; we should take him with us," She said and then she turned back to him. "I am sorry ickle baby Harry," She said in a childish voice. "But you and your ickle friends failed, we will take you now!"

One of the Lestrange brothers raised his wand and pointed it at Neville. He had his back to them and was leaning over Ginny, who seemed to have stirred. He wouldn't even see the curse coming. Bellatrix pointed her wand directly at Harry and, in that moment, he felt great fear. Fear that he would never see Sirius or his friends again. Fear that he would die. The last Potter. Harry felt for his wand, which was by his leg and as he reached for it, his rings glowed red and the stones inside them shone like suns through the blood that now coated them.

Bellatrix stepped back immediately, her wand still trained on him. But she looked frightened, as did the remainder Death Eaters, all of whom stepped back. Harry felt the magic well up around him and then flow outwards from him, knocking the Death Eaters back. He felt the Potter magic the strongest as it wrapped around him protectively and he saw the thestral and the griffin form out of the wild magic around him. They flew around him and then they dived into his body. Harry felt pure magic run through his entire body, magic unlike any he had felt and in that same moment, he felt himself lifting from the ground. His hand moved of its own accord and he knew no more.

***********AUTHORS NOTE****** BETA****BEAU*********

Rate and Review!

Many of you have asked about the problem in the Black Vaults, i can say that none of you were correct! but you will find out during the story.

and I am wondering if an of my new readers can guess what happened to Harry at the end of the Chapter?

to the old hats, we are not far from the new content!


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Learn from Past Experience.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The darkness that bound Harry began to change, and he found himself in a dark mist, its ever shifting patterns gave Harry a sense of emptiness, as far as his eyes could see there was the dark mist, even as he moved the mist swirled around him but nothing changed. But then independent of Harry the mist swirled faster and a coloured scene formed in front of him.

He now stood on a large stretch of lawn surrounded by flowers. Looking around, he saw that he was in very beautiful wild garden; the sun was low in the sky sparkiling over a lake and in the distance he could see mountains and a forrest or wood, he turned and saw that there was a large house. His heart fluttered in recognition of the house, it was Peverell Manor. It stood in splendour, it was made of a yellowish stone, and had large stone windows, and whilst it was imposing, it was rather simple and elegant, and held a beauty that Harry couldn't describe, but deep within him, he could only think of one word to describe it. Home.

Harry looked around the expansive grounds and realised that this was what his ancestral home looked like in the painting, and it was breath taking, it was a mass of wild gardens and beautifully designed beds of flowers and bushes, he saw a number of statues were around the gardens but their shapes were hidden from his sight.

Harry was startled out of his examination of the Estate by voices coming from the wild gardens,

"Charlus, what shall we do for James' wedding?" said a woman's voice.

"I do not know Dorea, both James and Lily want it to be small, with only family and closest friends." he said "I know you were hoping for a large ancient wedding, but with the state of things I believe that their small wedding would be for the best."

Harry quickly moved through the flower beds towards the voices, he had only seen a few pictures of his grandparents and whilst he was not sure if what he was seeing was real, he would not pass up an opportunity to see them

He stood in front of them and he saw them up close for the first time, but they looked straight through him and continued to walk. Not breaking their step they walked through Harry like he was a ghost

"I know Charlus," she said "but I will make sure that it is the grandest small wedding."

"My dear Dorea" Charlus said with a chuckle "you could make tea for two into an event grand enough for a king's coronation."

Dorea lifted her chin and said in a most snobbish voice. "I am the Daughter of House Black, we do not do small, and we live for the extravagance and to flaunt our wealth."

They both chuckled lightly and continued their walk, Harry couldn't help but smile at them, he could see the similarities to himself in his grandfather, but his jaw line and face was broader, he had a startling dark blue eyes, his hair was longer and tied at base of his neck and the colour was salt and pepper, but Harry could see the messiness that both he and his father had in that hair.

His grandmother on the other hand was not unlike the other Blacks, high cheekbones and grey eyes, but that was where the resemblance stopped, she had light brown hair that had greyed, placed in a tight bun, her face was softer than most female Blacks were and slightly fuller.

Harry looked around, wondering how he was seeing this moment, the last thing he could remember was Bellatrix point her wand at Neville, but he obviously couldn't interact with the events or people he saw, so he wondered if this was some kind of vision, it was not unlike a memory witnessed in a pensieve, but of course he had not fallen into one.

"Charlus?" Dorea asked hesitantly gripping his arm in concern as he had stopped with a intake of break midstep "what's wrong."

Charlus was frowning and his eyes were closed "the Wards are being attacked, they are under enormous strain, The outer stones are cracking and the magic binding them to the great stones is dimishing, I have never felt such an attack."

"Death Eaters?" Dorea asked pulling her wand from her sleeve, whereas moments before she looked like a kind grandmother, now she looked alert and ready to attack.

"I do not know who is doing it, but they are creating a continuous beam of energy and directing it straight at the Great Gate." Charlus said, "they will not hold for long, I have no idea how -"

There was a great boom from across the grounds, and a flash of grey light from the Estate, and the house shook behind them, Charlus staggered like he had hit over the head.

"We need to move, the gates fell, the outer ward stones have been disintegrated and the great stone has been broken, the defences have all been destroyed , we can take the passage, they will not know of it" Charlus said and they began to run towards the house, Charlus was casting spells as he ran, words falling from his tongue were foreign to Harry but he suspected that he was creating new wards, and using magic in different languages.

Spells began to spiralling over them frown across the estate, and Harry saw that there were twenty figures on brooms flying directly at the across the evening sky.

"Dorea get into the passages, I can hold them off while you escape," Charlus said in a determined voice "look after James and Lily, and I need you to be safe."

"Charlus I -"

There was a mad laugh from the sky and a killing curse flew directly at Dorea, but before either of his grandparents could react a House elf appeared directly in front of her and took the curse head on,

With only a small cry of "Mistress Dorea" the elf fell dead in front of them.

"Lila!" Dorea said with a whimper.

"Dorea you need to move!" Charlus said harshly as the Death Eaters had landed fifty yards away having hit an invisible wall, but Dorea had grabbed the dead elf and began to carry her towards the house.

Charlus was under a great onslaught of spells, he was only able to cast shields to defend them and he barely had time to strike back,

"Lipsy!" Dorea shouted.

Immediately five other elves appeared in front of her, all looked rather anxious, but they bowed low.

"Lipsy, take Lila away from here, all of you are to leave that is a direct order!" Dora said.

The elves nodded, but did not look happy, and took the dead elf away.

Dorea turned and with a dangerous glint in her eye began to send her own spells direct at the death eaters, Charlus realised that his wife was fighting and they slowly approached, he defended whilst Dorea attacked.

it went on for a number of minutes but the Death Eaters were getting the upper hand, spells had hit the house and one of the wings had caught fire, Charlus had taken a number of injuries in defence, but all of the Death Eaters suddenly threw the same spell at them both it was a bludgeoning curse and it overpowered all of the shields and both Dorea and Charlus were thrown backwards against the house.

Harry called out to them, even though he knew that he couldn't help them no matter how much he wanted to, but the vision was so real, he felt like he was there, he could hear, see, smell the events, he could also feel the raw power of the magic that was being cast. He was witnessing an attack on his own grandparents were being attacked and he had never felt so helpless.

A Death Eater walked forwards and said "and there falls Lord and Lady Potter, chain them to the pillars, I want them on show for when their son arrives." as they walked towards their bodies

The five house elves appeared in front of their unconscious masters

At the head of them was the elderly elf, Lipsy. He remembered that this was the elf that had looked after his father when he grew up and by the looks of it was the head elf.

"What are you doing elf!" the Death Eater spat.

"You is not being near our masters!" the elf squeaked, "you is not welcome here!"

Harry could not help but feel proud of that elf, they were obviously afraid, their masters had fallen and they were outnumbered but they were defiant, and they had also defied their orders to protect their masters.

The Death Eaters laughed gleefully at the sight of the shaking elves.

"And what is a dirty little slave like you going to do" a death Eater said with delight "throw an iron at us?"

"Leave the Potter Estate now!"Lipsy squeaked pointing at them.

"Or what?" the lead death eater said laughing

In unison, the elves raised their hands and a blue-green nimbus flew from their hands and hit the death Eaters and they were immobilised immediately.

"You shall not be touching Master Potter or Mistress Potter" Lipsy said "you is to leave!"

The Death Eaters did not take kindly to them, they gained control of their limbs quickly, and they cut the elves down viciously, Lipsy was still standing, she was bleeding from her arm which had been severed, but she did not back down, the Death Eaters had closed in on all sides and sneered down at the brave little elf who was wheezing.

Harry was crying, the elves were massacred but she would not stop,

"Master James is coming, Master James will stop yous all!" she said through faltering breaths and she shot a spell from her hand into the air, whatever it did Harry didn't see as at that same moment a cutting curse hit the elf's neck,

Harry screamed it was the worst thing that he had ever seen; the Death Eaters were ruthless, killing a House elf that was so brave and loyal. He watched as the Death Eaters bound his grandparents to the columns either side of the door, they were both still unconscious but he was sure that wouldn't last long.

After the Death Eaters had finished securing them to the columns and they began to check the house for any other elves or anything interesting, the lead Death Eater took off his mask, and he had pure white hair and a long scar down the side of his face.

"The Potter's estate was said to be unconquerable, no one has penetrated this valley for over a thousand years and today we have proved that it was possible," he said to the crowd, "if the Ancient House of Potter falls to our lord's feet then so too will the other houses! Our next victory will be the Longbottom's Hemlock Hall!"

The Death Eaters began to cheer loudly; Harry watched them strip his grandparents of their valuables and their wands. A Death Eater tried to remove the Head of House ring off Charlus's finger, his partner tried to warn him but it was too late; the ring glowed bright red and the Death Eater let out a ear split screech and was left wriggling on the ground convulsing.

The leader took one look at him and shook his head.

"I told you, never touch the ring on a lords hand!" he said and pointed his wand at the fallen death Eater and said "Avada Kedavra!"

"What shall we do about their lord and ladyship" said a snide voice holing a knife.

"We need information from them, they know secrets about this estate and the other Families" the man said. "we may be able to use this as a base of operations, and it will fill our pockets with gold."

They woke up Dorea with a spell to the heart which jerked her awake.

"What do you hope to accomplish today, you may take the Estate but you will never take our birthright, and Voldemort will not have our power" she said with great effort, her face remained impassive, but it was obvious she was attempting to hide her pain"your master is a fool to think –"

The Death Eater with the knife slashed Dorea's stomach with the knife, and said "you do not speak to us like that you stupid uppity bitch, you are no better than I am!" said the Death Eater.

Dorea groaned in pain but she let out a harsh laugh "you are wrong, you are fools to follow him, he is a puppet master and you his marionettes."

"I am no puppet" the women said, and slashed a larger cut across Dorea's cheek who was then placed under the Cruciatus curse and Harry could see his own grandmother being tortured, he was standing right next to her but he couldn't relieve her pain.

Suddenly the air began to stir around him, he looked over to his grandfather, there was a swirl of magic surrounding him, his hair was whipping around but he was still unconscious, the chains that bound him broke apart in an explosion of metal.

"Leave my family alone" he said in a harsh voice that was not quite his own but it was cut off by the onslaught of curses that were sent at him, he was now bleeding from head to foot and the stir in the air was cut off, and he did not speak again.

Dorea was silently crying, her eyes did not leave her husband but she was shaking all over, and a crazed look had taken over her features and Harry thought that she had been driven insane from the way she looked.

"ENOUGH!" came a magnified voice from behind him.

Harry snapped around, he recognised that voice, it was his father and it was not the light hearted man that he had seen in pictures or the easy going man he had pictured from Sirius's stories. This man was a stranger, his face was set in a deep scowl and was distorted by extreme rage. His eyes held fury and no laugh could be traced on his face.

"Ah the Potter heir finally arrives!" the white haired man said "where is your mudblood and bloodtraitor? Or have you come alone?"

"You have defiled my ancestral home, and tortured my family" James said in an emotionless voice "you will not be leaving this land alive, your blood will mark this land for generations to come."

"He thinks that he can beat all of us!" the Death Eaters jeered.

"Look at this boy, he mocks us" a Death Eater exclaimed.

"Potter you cannot win!" said a delighted female voice.

Harry knew what was going to happen before it did, but he still did not see his father's wand move, a dark pulse of magic flew from its tip towards the Death Eaters. The power of his father's magic startled him, every spell was being channelled with extreme power, his father was channelling every ounce of his rage into his spells and they were hitting their mark, but while his father was also being hit by spells, he was devoting his spells to offence.

There was a loud bark which transitioned into a shout from behind them and Harry turned and saw that Sirius had arrived, he joined the duel, he remembered what Moody had said about the pair when they teamed up, but it was clear that this was not a day to witness them, James was singled minded on his assault and Sirius was having to deflect spells that were aimed at James.

The Death Eaters began to realise that both he and James would not go down without dying and they began to use the killing curse. James didn't even falter, he conjured stones and transfigured them into larger barriers and sent the pieces back at them in the shape of metal swords, and impaled two Death Eaters in the stomachs with them, Sirius managed to take out one of them before he took a cutting curse to his wand arm and was forced to cast with his left hand, his spells were not coming as easily but he did not back down.

"James we need to break their ranks to get to them now!" Sirius exclaimed, he didn't see the Death Eater who had cast a bright green curse at him Harry moved in front of Sirius as if to take the curse, even though he knew that it would pass through him. he watched Sirius expression change when he saw it and heard him whisper, "Sorry James you are on your own now, save our parents" he whispered to himself.

A spell suddenly knocked him sideways away from the path of the curse, Harry looked up and saw his mother was flying towards them on a broom, her red hair flying around dangerously, she was sending spells at the Death Eaters and she didn't miss a target and her spells cut through them causing them to start to retreat slightly, she was soon on the ground and was on James's right.

"Stop!" shouted a Death Eater, Harry turned and saw that he had his wand pointed at Charlus's heart "Drop your wands or I kill your father."

"I am going to kill you" James said in a low and cold voice, gritting his teeth.

"You are strong lad, but you cannot kill me, my master taught me spells you would never dream of." The Death Eater said and laughed "look at your home, the Ancient Houses will fall to the will of my master. Now drop your wands!"

None of them did, Lily and Sirius stood shoulder to shoulder with James, Harry could see tremors wracking his father, he was getting further enraged and his ring was glowing dangerously, but there was a brighter identical light coming from behind the Death Eaters.

What happened next startled all of them, Charlus had regained consciousness, and opened his eyes, for a moment they focused on the three of them, the deep calm blue eyes met their own and he smiled, but it was pained, his injuries were seeping blood, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes then snapped open, and harry saw that his blue eyes had been replaced by glowing blue orbs and magic pulsated from him.

He gestured with his hands above his head where they were chained and the Death Eaters were sent flying off in all directions, his bonds broke for the second time, but it was for nothing the white haired man who was falling shouted "Avada Kedavra!" his wand pointed at Charlus even from the air. Charlus turned his head, a kind of lighting crackled over his hand and pushed his hand out.

The light faded and Charlus slumped backwards, the lighting was sent skywards,and dark thunder clouds formed overhead. Dorea began to sob hysterically as she tried to reach her fallen husband.

But Harry's eyes again fell on his father, his hand glowed and his ring was now the Head of House ring, then his eyes changed to glow with hazel light and the magic radiated from him, rain began to fall heavily but through the rain the light was blinding.

Sirius quickly stepped away as did Lily, many of the Death Eaters had retreated into the house, but some remained and began to fire spells at them, James didn't raise his wand to defend himself, so both Sirius and his mother raised shields to protect them.

"Potter stop this light show now!" the Death Eater shouted, his voice was shaking slightly "stop this now or your mother dies this night also."

James didn't move but magic was swirling around him, then the Potter Griffin formed next to him, but the magic didn't stop, and the next moment the Peverell Thestral formed, independent of the other. They looked at James for a moment but it lasted less than a millisecond and then dived into him.

The magic that was pulsating from him stopped, there was a look about his father now, an ancient look, his eyes were deeper and still glowing but looked so old. And he realised that James was no longer James.

"James what is this magic?" Lily asked, looking at her fiancé in awe.

James didn't answer her; he began to rise from the ground. The rage had intensified and he looked incredibly fierce, he opened his mouth and a loud screech was heard, it was deep and foreboding, the combined screech of the Potter Griffin and cry of the Peverell Thestral.

"I warned you Potter, now your mother dies" the Death Eater whimpered and he raised his wand and pointed at Dorea, but James raised his hands and the five Death Eaters who were left outside the manor clutched their throats. Blood began to pour from their eyes, nose and ears and they screamed, a scream that set Harry's teeth on edge. The Death Eaters then began to burn, fire spread up their limbs consuming their flesh, their screams intensified and within twenty seconds they were a pile of ash.

"James you have saved Aunt Dorea, you can stop now!" Sirius shouted but James didn't look at him, his eyes focused on the manor. Sirius took a step toward Dorea but James's head snapped to him and a screech escaped his mouth again, the look in his eyes terrified Harry, he looked like he would kill Sirius at any provocation, it was a warning to keep away from his own. "Ok, I will stay away." Sirius said and he backed away quickly.

"Sirius what the hell is going on, why is he screeching? How did he do that?" Lily said tears pouring from her eyes and looked at James beseechingly, with terror in her eyes.

"Lils, this is the Family magic, James has entered a state called Blood Rage. It is extremely powerful but it is incredibly dangerous; the magic is feeding of off his rage and grief and it is manifesting itself from that, and it is in full control of him." Sirius explained, he looked over to Dorea; she was still sobbing hysterically, "Lily slowly approach Dorea, you are his fiancé, you are wearing the Potter engagement ring, the totems should recognise the imprint as well as James feelings and it will recognise you as close kin."

Lily took a slow shaky step towards Dorea, watching for James's reaction, but James paid her no attention, instead he looked back to the house, Lily continued and soon was kneeling in front of Dorea, released her bonds and began to mutter under her breath and soon spells pulsed from her wand but Dorea was clawing her way to Charlus.

Harry looked up at his father and saw that he was moving his hands again and looked to be pulling an imaginary rope. But moments later hysterical screams reached his ears a moment later eight Death Eaters were pulled out of the manor by their feet, it looked like they were all attached to the invisible rope, many of them were trying to release themselves with magic but it did nothing.

Then they were lifted into the air level with James, his looked at them with no pity and they started to scream in agony and blood began to stream from their faces and then the magical fire consumed them too. James looked around and the loud screech escaped him again, he raised his hands and the Thestral and Griffin formed and they flew straight into the manor, which started to crumble and fall, the structure that had stood proudly for generations was reduced to a pile of rubble.

The totems flew from the rubble and approached James, his eyes returned back to normal and the magic that pulsed from him stopped, he looked at the animals and inclined his head in respect and fell unconscious and began to fall.

The Thestral dissipated and its energy was absorbed back into the Griffin which observed everything, Sirius ran towards James's falling body his wand moving to cast a spell but the Griffin dived and caught James in its claws and lowered him to the ground gently. The Griffin looked at James for a long moment and then to Dorea who was had calmed down, she saw the Griffin "thank you" she whispered through her silent sobs.

The griffin bowed to her, But Harry saw in that moment the totems eyes, they were a deep dark blue, eyes that were now so familiar, eyes that had belonged to Charlus.

And with that realisation Harry looked over at his father, who was unconscious, his wounds being tended to by Sirius, his grandmother who was cradling her husband's head, whilst his mother tried to soothe her.

The ground was covered in blood and flesh, the House was in ruins, the bodies of the Potter elves were strewn over the grounds and there was smoke and ash flying through the air. His father had killed the death Eaters, and destroyed his family home all in retaliation for hurting his family.

Harry was suddenly pulled back into the mist, but this time he was not alone, a man was standing in front of him, a man who was dressed in a rather plain looking clothing, the top half looked to be a tunic, he had a long, grey, shimmering cloak that was embroidered with the Thestral Incal on the shoulder and chest.

The man was old, he had very prominent age lines and deep eyes, eyes that showed great age and experience. He had lost some hair from his head at the temples but the hair was pure white. He used a pure white staff to lean on, and looked to depend on it.

A second man appeared next to him, he was rather old also, but looked younger than the previous man, his clothing was different, there were robes, ancient robes of golden brown, but he too wore a long cloak, but instead of the thestral on the shoulder it had the Griffin. His hair was still dark brown, and he stood regal and slightly overweight.

Harry took a step towards them and he felt a deep connection to them, they looked at him with a sad, faraway look, and a glow was extending from their hands, a glow that came from a grey stone from rings.

The Potter ring.

Harry looked at them in shock, he realised that they must be two of his ancestors, and if he was correct, a Potter and a Peverell.

Both of the men nodded in unison, and then their eyes glowed, the man with the Thestrals glowed green whilst the Griffin man's glowed golden brown.

"You have seen, now you must learn. The Magic you call to your aid is dangerous youngling, If you use it incorrectly the consequences will be unthinkable." They said with ancient voices.

They drifted away from him into a dark cloud of nothing, and pulled Harry into it, he felt that he was trapped in a dark room, and couldn't find the exit, when suddenly there was a bright white light that blinded him suddenly.

**********AUTHORS NOTE*****BETA****BEAU******

one of my readers had guessed weeks ago that their would be a flashback, and as you have read they were correct.

This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, as there was nothing from JKR Cannon, I had full control over this part of my HP universe history. It was a very deep chapter for me, especially the elves, but i wanted to show courage even in a less complicated being.

But what will the consequences be? Where will Harry wake up? What happens next, well that is a spoiler i cannot tell, but You will read in the next chapter which i will upload at some point this weekened!

Remember to Review


End file.
